El Clan de Hogwarts
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Una historia rara y divertida de Harry Potter donde td es extraño y todo puede ocurrir (Por fin, Por fin! capitulo 25 arriba) perdonen la tardanza. Muchos R please.
1. Regreso a Priver Drive

EL CLAN DE HOGWARTS  
  
REGRESO A PRIVET DRIVE  
  
  
  
Otro curso había terminado, Harry regresaba a casa de sus tíos , él venía sentado en el asiento trasero del carro del tío Vernon y veía fijamente por la ventanilla.  
  
-Más te vale - Oyó decir a su tío- Que te portes bien por que otro escándalo como el de la primera comunión de Dudley y se te acaba todo.  
  
Harry asintió y comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido ese día alguien le había amarrado las alas a su lechuza y la había arrojado sobre el banquete y ninguno de los alimentos se logró salvar incluso Harry intentaba agarrarla pero Edwin saltaba luego, luego a otro platillo echándolo a perder. Cuando pudo terminar con ello luego de inmediato fue castigado y no pudo disfrutar de su primer fiesta muggle.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta - Es todo lo que le dice y llegaron al número cuatro de Privet Drive y se dispuso a bajar. Su tía Petunia lo recibió con su acostumbrada alegría y Dudley no se diga.  
  
-Sube corriendo a tu cuarto y no bajes si no hasta que te hable para la cena - Vió que Harry ya jalaba su baúl de magia escalones arriba- ¡Y deja ese infernal baúl aquí! - Le gritó.  
  
-Pero si necesito hacer mis tareas - Pero tuvo que desistir ante la mirada furiosa de su tío Vernon.  
  
-A este niño hay que hacerle entender quien manda en esta casa -La tía Petunia asiente ante el comentario de su marido.  
  
-¿Por qué tenía que volver? - Preguntó de muy mala Dudley  
  
-Porque así tienen que ser las cosas, pero ojalá algún díaese niño no regrese- Sin que lo sospechen harry los escuchaba desde su habitación ya que tenía la puerta semiabierta.  
  
-Algún día las cosas van a cambiar- Se decía a sí mismo y de repemte ve una lechuza en su ventana al cual no conoce- ¿Qué es esto?- Ve que es una carta de Sirius.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
He estado pensando en pasar unos días contigo. así que espérame trataré de llegar de un modo con el cual no llame la atención de los muggles.  
  
Llegare algún día de estos, includo podría ser más pronto de lo que tú te imaginas.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
P.D: Creo que deberías de poner a los Dursley al tanto de todo.  
  
Harry doblo la carta y la guardo, después se dirigió hacia su cómoda y saco un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que tenía escondidos y comenzo a escribir  
  
QUERIDO SIRIUS:  
  
ME DARÍA TANTO GUSTO QUE VINIERAS A VERME, YA QUE ME HACE TANTA FALTA PODER PALTICAR CON ALGUIEN, PORQUE YA SABES QUE ACÁ MIS TÍOS CREEN QUE NO EXISTO, BUENO PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE.  
  
ME SORPRENDE ESTA CARTA Y QUE QUIERAS QUEDARTE AQUÍ CONMIGO, YA QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A RECIBIRCARTAS HASTA MI CUMPLEAÑOS.  
  
BUENO AQUI TE ESPERO.  
  
HARRY  
  
Le amarra la carta la lechuza- Ándale ve- Le da una palmadita cariñosa y voltea a ver la jaula de Hedwin la cual estaba vacia, Harry sabía que su lechuza había salido a cazar ratones.  
  
Sólo espero que no se le ocurra traerme alguno-Decía mientras veía por la ventana.  
  
-¡Bájate a cenar!- Oyó el grito de su tía Petunia, guardo todo lo que saco para escribirle la carta a su padrino, baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina. Ninguno de los tes presentes reparó en él como siempre, Harry tomo su plato todo despostillado y se sento en su lugar.  
  
-Cénate esto- Le puso unos cornflakes ya pasados y la leche a punto de agriarse, pero el niño no le hace ni un gestod e fuchi y se lo come poco a poco.  
  
-Vendrá a verme alguien, en las vacaciones y se quedará conmigo- Sus tíos se voltean a verlo- Me escribió diciéndome que llegaría muy pronto, realmente no sé que día- El tío Vernon comienza a mover su bigote con disgusto.  
  
-¿Y puedo saber quien rayos vendrá a visitarte?- Dijo bastante molesto.  
  
-Sí, mi padrino Sirius Black- A los tres miekmbros de la familia se les arizo la piel.  
  
-E... Estaremos...muy gustosos... de...verle- dijo le tía Petunia pero muy dentro de ellos presentían que Sirius no llegaría tan pronto.  
  
-Sirius Black con que ese es su nombre, me parece haberlo oido- Sin más ni más Harry ve a su tío regresar la vista hacia el baseball que transmitían por la tele.  
  
-Me retiro con su permiso, creo que me ire a dormir- Se levanta de la mesa, lava su plato y después se sube a su recámara.  
  
El sueño que tuvo fue bastante extraño, se soño en la enfermería del colegio, él estaba dormido pero pudo ver que varias personas le rodeaban incluso parecían muy preocupadas, y él, Harry estaba muy pálido, temblaba mucho, pero el sudor no recorría en su cuerpo a pesar de parecer que padecía una fiebre realmente terrible, la enfermera Poppy como solían decirle cariñosamente sostenía en un frasco un animal bastante extraño, Hagrid parecía nervioso al observar el bicho del frasco, pero después se jalaba el cabello desesperadamente y se decía aspi mismo "¿Cómo es posible que nunca se me huebiera ocurrido que podría existir una bestia así y tan terrible?", En una silla que estaba a lado de la cama yacía Sirius Black con el rostro cubierto por ambas manos, inclusive podría decirse que lloraba, pero en el instante en que Dumbledore y Snape entraban por la puerta, Harry despertó de su sueño.  
  
-Que sueño tan más raro- Harry se paro y se dirigió al jardín para tomar unbaño con el agua completamente helada de la manguera- Bueno algo es algo- Se quita la ropa y con la manguera comienza a mojarse- ¡¡¡¡Brrrr que fria!!!!- Pero aún así continuo su baño- Bueno después de todo esto me dará más energía- Al terminar la ducha se viste y va al comedor y por las prisas se le olvido cerrar la puerta de la entrada.  
  
-Ya sabes que te toca así que no te atrevas na tocar nuestros alimentos y toma tu plato- La tía Petunia le pasó su plato despostillado y Harry se sirvió un huevo quemado- Y recuerda. Toma los cubiertos de plástico o los que ya no sirvan- Harry dijo que sí y se sento ahora a un lado del fregadero mientras sus tío iban al desayunador junto a Dudley, él cual se río al ver que dejaron a Harry en la cocina. pero al llegar los tres a la sala vieron un cerro de regalos realmente impresionante, Dudley jamás había visto tantos en su vida.  
  
-¿Y esto?, ¿son regalos que no me han dado?- Le pregunto a sus padres bastante atónito y ellos negaron y se pusieron a buscar quien fue el autor de eso y ahí estaba a un lado de la chimenea, vieron a un hombre bastante delgado, de cabello negro y largo y de ojos azules, fumando un cigarrillo.  
  
Buenos días vengo a ver a Harry Potter soy su padrino Sirius Black- Los tres Dursley se vieron asombrados entre sí. 


	2. Nada se puede ocultar

II CAPITULO  
  
NADA SE PUEDE OCULTAR  
  
  
  
Sirius se acerca lentamente a la familia Durleys- ¿Dónde está Harry?- les preguntó.  
  
-En la cocina desayunan...- Su madre le da un codazo.  
  
-Ah está en la cocina- Se dirige a la cocina dando grandes zancadas- ¡Hola Harry!- Lo saluda y Harry se sorprende- Q ¿no te legras de verme?.  
  
-Sí, claro que sí pero es que llegaste tan de repente, para ser sincero no te spera ba hoy, ni tan pronto- Fue la respuesta de Harry y Sirius le sonrió.  
  
-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó y le extraño ver a Harry frente a un plato despostillado, con un huevo quemado y un tenedor oxidado en la mano derecha.  
  
-Desayunaba- Es todo lo que le dice y Sirius iba a preguntarle algo pero se detuvo, aunque al entrar vio en el desayunador 3 platos y juegos de cubiertos bastante elegantes pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Harry no era bienvenido en la mesa.  
  
-Bueno Harry, ven, vamos a la sala te he traido unos regalos- Harry lo siguió asombrado y al llegar se impacto al verla gran pirámide de obsequios que Sirius le había traido, al acercarse vio que Dudley solto una caja que estaba envuelta, después de haberla agitado.  
  
-Lo siento- Balbuceo pero ni a Sirius, ni a Harry pareció importarles.  
  
-Anda ábrelos son tuyos- Empujo a Harry hacia los obsequios ya que lo veía bastante indeciso- Puedes empezar con el que gustes.  
  
-¿Pero qué significan?- Se volteo a Sirius Black para preguntarle- Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.  
  
-Vamos, vamos son sólo los obsequios que te debía, pero ya anda ábrelos- Tomo una caja al azar y se la paso a Harry.  
  
-Gracias- Toma entre sus manos una caja de envoltura roja y la abre, ve que es una túnica, harry la ve sorprendido.  
  
-Perteneció a tu padre- Le dihjo Sirius y Harry vió otra pequeña caja dentro del mismo paquete.  
  
-¿La varita también?- Le pregunta ya que esto era lo que venía en la caja más pequeña y Sirius asintió.  
  
-Sé que no podrás usarlas pero también supe que te gustaría tenerla, toma aquí está la que le perteneció a tu madre- Él tenía razón, Harry nunca pensó que hubiera algo mejor que eso y puso ambas varitas dentro de una caja.  
  
-Gracias Sirius- Le dijo y ya más repuesto tomo otro paquete.  
  
- Ahhh antes de que los abras todos déjame decirte que hay algunos regalos Muggles por ahí así que no vayas a sorprenderte.  
  
-De acuerdo- Harry continuó abriendo sus paquetes y se encontró con un par de patines, negros y azules, A Harry le pareció estupendo, ya que con ellos creía que podías escapar de Snape incluso de Filch- Con un pequeño hechizo se harán mas veloces- Sirius Black se reía de las ocurrencias de Harry- Gracias por todo.  
  
- De nada- Dijo Sirius- ¿Quieres salir a pasear?- Harry asiente y salen ambos de la casa- oye Harry ¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?- Harry lo ve sorprendido.  
  
-¿Todavía quieres darme algo a pesar de todo lo que me trajiste?- Le preguntó.  
  
-Bueno Harry,esos eran regalos atrasados, Oye ¿quieres ir al callejón Diagon?, nos iremos en mi moto- Saca de la cochera de los Dursley una moto negra.  
  
Ven, vamos Hagrid te trajo en esta moto por primera vez a Privet Drive cuando eras un bebé- Le sonríe y le guiña un ojo- Pero ya súbete- Le da un casco y lo sueb con él.  
  
-¡No tan rápido!- Le gritaba pero Sirius parecia no escucharlo.  
  
-Hemos llegado- Le señala el caldero Chorreante mientras frenaba bruscamente y sacando humo de la llanta trasera- ¿Harry?- Ve que su ahijado se baja de la moto temblando y tambaleandose- ¿Y ahora?- Lo sujeta y le quita el casco con cuidado, a Harry se le habían puesto los pelos de punta incluso paracian de piedra- Chispas lo mismo le paso a tu padre, definitivamente los Potter no fueron hechos para andar en motocicleta- Por más intentos que hacía por aplacarle el cabello no podía- Bueno allá te compraré algo para el cabello- Se meten en el caldero Chorreante.  
  
-¡Caray!- Exclamó Tom el cantinero- ¿Qué le ocurrió al señor Potter?.  
  
-Nada, nada, sólo un paseo en moto, ven Harry es por aquí, con su permiso, nos retiramos, Hasta luego- Se van al callejon Diagon- Ven te comparé una soda para que se te baje el susto- Van a una tienda.  
  
-¡Harry!- Ron se acerca a ellos- ¿Qué a pasado, acaso traes nuevo look?.  
  
-No que va, está así por un paseo en moto- Siruis le da un refresco a los dos muchachos.  
  
-¡Sirius!, no sabía que estabas aquí- Dice Ron un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno, vine a pasar unos días con Harry , posiblemesnte me quede hasta que inicie la escuela- Se sientan en una mesa con sillas flotantes- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Harry?.  
  
-Un poco gracias. Hola Ron- Apenas pudo contestarle.  
  
-¿Quieres que le cambiemos algo a la sombrilla?- Sirius pone la mano sobre el asta del esta. Ya que ahí se encontaban unos pequeños botones hechizados.  
  
El color, no me gusta el amarillo ¡Ah y haz el asta más grande, el sol pega horrible!- Sigue tomando su refresco.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿qué piensas del verde?- Aprieta un potaon con su varita.  
  
No, es demasiado para mí- Sirius vuelve apretar el botón y después de muchos colores por fin se elije por uno rojo y una sombrilla más o menos grande- Mucho mejor.  
  
-¿Por qué no quisiste el amarillo?- Le pregunta Ron.  
  
-Me recuerda a Malfoy y no quiero ver más amarillo en mis vacaciones y aparte con mi primo ya tengo suficiente- Era cierto.  
  
-¿No quieres nada más Harry?- Le pregunta su padrino.  
  
No, gracias- Seoparade la mesa- Bueno ahora sí vamos por lo que necesita mi cabello.  
  
-Ja, es cierto, lo había olvidado- Dijo Ron mientras le tocaba con la palma de la mano las puntas erizadas de su cabello a Harry- ¡Cielos están muy duras!- Entran en una tienda.  
  
-Buenas tardes vcengo por un buen aplacador parael cabello de mi sobrino, perdón ahijado[pic]- Se la pide a un señor calvo y con lentes.  
  
-Éste es el mejor que tenemos pero es muy caro- Le muestra una pequeña botella de color verde agua.  
  
-Deme dos es que regresaré en moto y a mi ahijado podría pasarle lo de ahorita- Saca dinero de sus bolsillos.  
  
-Muy bien aqué están- Le entrega una bolsita de papel.  
  
-Muchas gracias, bueno Harry vayamos al baño- Se meten en un pequeño cuartito mientras Ron los espera afuera.  
  
-Disculpe señor ¿qué es esto?-le muestra un frasco de color negro.  
  
-Te cambia de color el cabello de acuerdo a la ropa que te pongas- Ron admiraba fascinado el frasco- Veo que te gusto.  
  
-Y que lo diga- Ron ahora se imaginaba usando ese frasco contra Drako Malfoy, y pendso que tal vez le gustaría uno a Fred y George para usarlo contra Persy- Creo que me llevaré dos.  
  
-¿Qué has comprado Ron?- Ron se apresura a esconderse los dos frascos y observa que Harry ya tenía el cabello como siempre.  
  
-¿Yo? nada, veo que ya estás bien- Harry se pasa una mano por el cabello.  
  
-Creo que sí ¡pero que escondes!- Salta atrás de Ron, pero éste se gira rápido.  
  
-Vamos Harry deja a Ron. Tenemos que elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños- Los tres salen de la tienda yahoara van a una donde venden articulos de Quidditch y los ojos de Harry brillaron al ver algo en el escaparate. 


	3. 3 La Súper Saeta de Fuego y las pelotas ...

III CAPÍTULO  
  
LA SUPER SAETA DSE FUEGO Y LAS PELOTAS DE QUIDDICH  
  
Harry pegó más la nariz al escaparate. Frente a él lucía un nuevo modelo de escoba: la Super Saeta de Fuego y era mil veces mejor, Más veloz y más linda que la que tenía.  
  
-Me encantaría tenerla y poder volarla- Exclamó.  
  
-Es una maravilla sin duda- Le dijo Ron, pero se separaron del vidrio- Ven Harry no sueñes y mejor escoge otro regalo.  
  
-Vamos- Vio que Ron tenía razón y se metió a la tienda donde finalmente se eligió por un jeugo de mesa de Quiddich- Ahora si Sirius hay que ira casa. Ron te veré luego.  
  
El regreso no fue tan traumante, Pero antes de volver Harry y Ron observaron que en la tiendade artículos de Quiddich, Sirius platicaba con uno de los empleados.  
  
- Oye Sirius- Le cuestionó Harry al llegar a casa de los Dursley- ¿qué le decías la dependiente?.  
  
-Nada importante, era un amigo y lo saludeeso es todo- En ese momento de abre la puerta de la casa y apareció la tía Petunia.  
  
-Mi pequeño Harry- Comenzó a llenar de besos a su sobrino y Harry tenía la boca muy abierta- te he hecho tu cena favorita- Se lo lleva de la mano a la cocina.  
  
-¿Q...qué ocurré?- Balbuceó.  
  
-¿Cómo qué, qué ocurré? estás en casa, mira ¿no es tu favorito?- Había un gran pudín en la mesa, Harry seguía sin entender nada.  
  
-Gra...gracias tía Petunia- Harry tomó su lugar y vio entrar por la puerta al tío Vernon y a Dudley.  
  
-¿Te...divertiste...Harry?- El tío Vernon trataba de finjir ser amable aunque le costará un poco.  
  
-Sí, muchas gracias- Su tía Petunia le paso un plato grande.  
  
-El más grande para mi Harry- Él pobre no sabía que les había pasado, no sospechaba que todo era por la visita de Sirius Black.  
  
-Papá ¿quiénes irán a mi fiesta?-Preguntó Dudley.  
  
-Bueno, tú sabes: tus amigos- Le dijo y Dudley se paró de la mesa fingiendo estar preocupado.  
  
-¿Y Harry? no pensarás dejarlo aquí verdad- Ahora Harry casi se ahoga con el pudín.  
  
-Cuidado Dudley pudiste matarlo ¿ya estás bien mi Harry?- la tía Petunia le pasa un vaso con leche y Sirius le golpeaba la espalda.  
  
Gra..gracias- Harry se limpió la boca con la servilleta.  
  
-Y bueno Harry ¿estás haciendo la tarea?- Cuando Harry le iba a contar lo de su baúl la tía Petunia lo interrumpio olímpicamente.  
  
-¿No te dimos la llave cariño? Pero que tontos, toma ya sabes que hay problemas y nuestra cabeza está en otro lado- Le da a Harry un llave platéada.  
  
-Gra...gracias de nuevo- Pero al subir a su cuarto se llevo otrasorpresa: había en su habitación dos camas doseladas con mantas muy acogedoras- Esto...no...está...pasando- Harry sabía que sus tíos y primos tenían que cambiar algún día pero...  
  
-Bueno vamos a dormir, ¿cuál es tu cama Harry?- Le pregunto su padrino.  
  
-Pues cualquiera- Ve a Sirius acostarse en la cama que está a la derecha.  
  
-No te importa ¿verdad? me gusta estar cerca de la puerta- Harry dice que no y de repente los ronquidos de Dudley comienzan a escucharse- ¿Sabes Harry? ahorita vengo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sale atrás de él.  
  
-Le lanzaré un hechizo a tu primo, con el cual dejará de roncar para siempre al igual que tu tío- Harry lo toma del brazo.  
  
Pero...- Sirius se voltea a verlo.  
  
Harry, a mi no me van a amosnestar, yo ya no soy menor de edad. Y ahora dime, ¿cuál es la recámara de tu primo?- Harry le pide que lo siga.  
  
Es esta- Entran silenciosamente y Sirius se acerca sigilosamente a la cama de Dudley- Cielos que feo ronca, parece que se aspirará toda su recámara de un solo respiro- Saca su varita- "nullsnor"- En el acto Dudley dejó de roncar- Bueno ahora vamos con tu tío.  
  
-Ok- Salén sin hacer ruido de la habitación y ahora van a la recámara principal.  
  
-Espérame aquí Harry, A jijo esto está mucho peor- Sirius se mete sólo a la recámara y le lanza el mismo hechizo que a Dudley- Bueno ahora sí a dormir- Se meten en su cuarto- Harry si medapor roncar me lanzas el hechizo- Se tapa con las cobijas y se queda dormido.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Los días pasarón y ellega el cumpleaños de Harry, el abrió emocionado su juego de mesa de Quiddich .  
  
-¿Si te gusto?-Le preguntó Sirius, pero su pregunta tuvo respuesta al ver que Harry no soltaba su juego.  
  
-Si mucho gracias- Se volte a verlo-- ¿Qué escondes?- Ve trás Sirius un paquete largo y una caja grande.  
  
-Nada -Cada vez que Harry quería descubrir que traía, Sirius se giraba oportunamente -Pero ya que insistes -le entrega priemramente el paquete largo.  
  
-Veamos -Harry desbarata la envoltura y después pega un grito de alegría que se escuchó por toda la cuadra. en sus manos tenía la Super Saeta de fuego y fue tanta su emoción que se le olvido que tenía prohibido volar en escoba en el mundo muggle y salió por la ventana.  
  
Un par de viejitos lo vcieron salir  
  
-Mira a Harry -Señalo el viejito -Ahora hasta Dursley lo ha expulsado de la casa por la ventana, con todo y escoba.  
  
-Tienes razón - Sin más ni más volvieron a sus tareas: el viejito a su periódico y la viejita a su bordado.  
  
-¡Harry vuelve! -Le gritaba Sirius desde la ventana -¡que si el ministerio se da cuenta te expulsará de Hogwarts!.  
  
-¡Es cierto! -Se metió a la casa y em ese momento llegó una lechuza con una carta.  
  
Muy estimado señor Potter:  
  
Lo hemos visto usar una escoba en el mundo muggle, que esá sea la última. Sino será expulsado del colegio.  
  
Atte  
  
El ministerio de Magia  
  
-Odio no ser mayor de edad - Dejó la escoba cuidadosamente en su caja y ahora se dirigió a la otra caja y por primera vez sintió, que no le importaría que fuera expulsado de Hogwarts. Ya que Sirius le había dado aparte de la Super Saeta de fuego y del juego de mesa. Un super paquete completo de Quiddich -Gracias Sirius eres el mejor padrino.  
  
-Harry -El tío Vernon entró -Te hablan por teléfono creo que es un tal Ron -Harry se puso de pie.  
  
-Gracias -Iba a salir cuando de repente...  
  
-Fe...Feliz...cumpleaños -Murmuró el tío Vernon y le puso a Harry un billete de 10 libras en la mano.  
  
-Caramba gracias -Se guardo el billete en su bolso y se fue a la sala -¿Bueno?.  
  
¡HOLA HARRY FELICIDADES! ¡A PROPÓSITO QUE RARO SE COMPORTAN TUS TÍOS! -Harry alejó el teléfono de su oído, dado a los gritos que pegaba Ron.  
  
-¿Podrías hablar quedito? -Le pidió de favor a Ron.  
  
... - Harry =[pic]  
  
... -Harry = [pic]  
  
... -Harry =[pic]  
  
-¡Habla con tu tono normal no seas tonto! -Ron por fin captó el mensaje.  
  
-Ah vaya es que tu sabes que estos artilugios no sé usarlos, bueno ¿cómo te la estás pasando? -Ron parecía sospechar lo de sus tíos.  
  
-Pues bien aunque rara, especialmente por el comportamiento de mis tíos, se comportan mu7y bien conmigo pero sospecho que es por que Sirius está aquí. Y tú ¿cómo estás, qué has hecho? -Le pregunta.  
  
Pues nada, estamos igual que siempre, aquí todos te mandan saludos y felicitaciones -Harry le agradece y de repente ve al tío Vernon ene el quicio de la puerta consultando su reloj.  
  
-Gracias, espera un momento, ¿qué paso tío ya cuelgo? -El tío Vernon le dice que no, pero si Harry viera que Sirius le apuntaba al tío Vernon con la varita desde el otro lado de la pared otra cosa habría sido.  
  
-No, no Harry tardate todo lo que quieras-Sonreía nerviosamente y movia las manos rápidamente.  
  
-Más te vale-Sirius seguía apretando su varita contra la sien del tío Vernon.  
  
-¡Ah qué no sabes Ron! -Le dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
-No, que -Pidió Ron.  
  
-¡Mi padrino me regaló la Super Saeta de Fuego y un equipo completo de quiddich! -Ron no podía creerlo.  
  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Ire a tu casa de inmediato después de que me bañe! -Cuelga y Harry sube a su cuarto junto a Sirius y ve en la ventabnna a Hedwin junto a otra lechuza que él no conocía y que traía tres paquetes pesados, primeramente libero a Hedwin de su carga lo que ella traía eran una targeta y un regalo de parte de Hermione y Harry abrió primero la tarjeta después de haber liberado a la segunda lechuza de su carga.  
  
La tarjeta de Hermione mostraba a un brujo volando al rededor de un gran pastel, que parecía tener las velas encendidas y e moviemiento, que al apagarse aparecia un letrero con la leyenda "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY" cuando el letrero desaparecía las velas volvian a encenderse y así sucesivamente.Harry abrió la tarjeta para leerla.  
  
  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste tu tarjeta, yo misma la hice ¿cómo te estas pasando este día?, espero que super aunque con tus tíos lo dudo. Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que contarte s´lo que a mis papás se les vino la loca opcurrencia de arreglarme mis dientes y de ponerme Braquetts, así que cuando me veas no te avyas a espantar.  
  
Besos  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
PD: Tu regalo también lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste, es que mi presupuesto era muy corto.  
  
Harry guardó su tarjeta y abrió el regalo. Este era un pequeño muñeco de felpa. Harry supo que era él ya que se parecía mucho yen la pancita tenía el nombre bordado de Harry, si a este muñeco le apretabas la mano derecha comenzaba a decir palabras mágicas. le echaba porras a Gryffindor y decia leperadas contra Snape y Malfoy. Harry se idiotizo tanto con el muñeco que se olvido de los otros regalos. Hasta que Hedwin le dió un picotón.  
  
-Auch -Cogió otro paquete de color blanco y lo abrió. Era un guardapelo de oro con las fotos de sus padres, Harry lo apreto contra su corazón y leyo la carta que venia junto con este.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Eds la primera vez quete mando un regalo de cumpleaños, y sé que gustará mucho, guárdalo muy bien ya que tus padres querían dártelo personalmente, pero lamentablemente ya no pudieron.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
-¿No está lindo Sirius? -Ve a Sirius idiotizado con su muñeco.  
  
-Vamos dí otra leperada contra Snape -No cesaba d eapretarle la mano.  
  
-¡Sirius! -El pobre pegó un brinco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? -Se puso la mano sobre el corazón ya que le latiá muy rápido.  
  
-¿No te gusto? -Le enseña el guardapelo.  
  
-Mira, es lindo -Dejó el muñeco en la cama, los otros regalos eran de Hagrid el cual era un reloj de mano con un dragon en el centro y el otro eran de Lupin esta era un pequeño video de los padres de Harry y la última carta era la de Hogwarts (Ya nos la sabemos así que para que la pongo) -Creo que Ron ya llegó.  
  
-Vamos -Harry baja los escalones y ve a Ron en la salita.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está?! -Sacudió a Harry por los hombros.  
  
-¡Arriba vamos a mi recámara! -Al verlos Ron no podía creerlo y sabia que me jor regalo Harry no pudo haber recibido -¡Vamos a la madriguera y jugaremos allá!.  
  
-¡Es una estupenda idea! -Se van con los polvos Flu, incluso Sirius los acompaña.  
  
-Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños -Lo abrazo la señora Weasley.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Vió a los ocho miembros restantes sentados en la mesa.  
  
-Felicidades -Corearon todos y Harry vió en el centro de la mesa un pastel que decia "Feliz cumpleaños Harry, con Cariño la familia Weasley". Harry penso que lloraría ya que nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños a excepción del que Harry le dió cuando cumplió 11 años.  
  
-Fred, George, vean esto -Ron les enseño a sus hermanos gemelos gemelos el juego de mesa, el euqipo completo de quiddich y la Super saeta de fuego, los dos tenían la boca muy abierta.  
  
-¡Harry! -Fred se aventó hacia los regalos para contemplarlos.  
  
-¡Vamos a jugar! hay que darles un buen uso Harry -George y Fred, que nunca cargaban nada, sorprendieron a todos ya que con una sola mano, caragaron todo el equipo de quiddich y lo montaron en el jardín en una parte donde los muggles no los vieran jugando.  
  
-Toma Ron te presto la Saeta de fuego -Harry le da la otra escoba a su mejor amigo.  
  
Pero con la Super Saeta de Fuego Harry se tardaba 5 segundos en atrapar la Snich".  
  
-¡Oye Harry! ¿podrías hacerte el tonto y atrapar la Snich en un periódo más largo? -Le suplico Bill.  
  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo -Le responde y lanzan de nuevo las pelotas.  
  
-Con este entrenamiento lograremos ser mejor que muchos - Le da un golpe a la budger (o como se diga) que estaba a punto de golpearle la cara.  
  
-Gran golpe Fred,pero cuidado casi me arruinas mi hermosa nariz -Percy se pasa la mano sobre el rostro.  
  
-Payaso -Murmuró George y en ese momento sale Ginny de la casa.  
  
-¡Dice Mamá que se vengan a partir el pastel de Harry!- Les grita desde el suelo -¡Y qué luego siguen jugando!.  
  
-Vengan, vamos -Fred se baja de la escoba -Vamos a partir tu pastel Harry -Marry los siguió y al llegar, la emoción le impidió dar un paso más, mientras veía a la señora Weasley ponerle velitas al pastel.  
  
-Ven Harry -El señor Weasley lo llevo de la mano directamente al centro de la mesa -Bueno a la cuenta de tres le cantamos feliz cumpleaños 1...2... -Ginny entra corriendo.  
  
-¡Esperen, esperen! hay más invitados a la fiesta -Detrás de ella aparecen Hermione, Hagrid y Lupin.  
  
-Hola Remus -Lo saluda Sirius.  
  
-Me alegro que todo se aclarará y que por fin estés libre -El malentendido se descubrió al ver que Pettigrew aún vivía y ahora éste se hayaba en Azkaban por fraude.  
  
-Hey Harry, Ginny nos aviso, fue por nosotros -Le dice Hagrid -Dumbledore pide disculpas pero por su trabajo no pudo venir.  
  
-Cierto, ah y antes de continuar te laegraré la vida. En Hogwarts ocurrió algo gracioso: la profesora Trelawney le dijo a Snape que este año, era muy probable que se enamorará -Remus se sienta frente a Harry.  
  
-¿Y qué dijo Snape? -La señora Weasley puso más vasos y platos en la mesa.  
  
-Pues lo siguiente -De repente todo se oscurece y vemos a Snape en su escritorio y diciendo.  
  
"Yo nunca me enamoraré, esas son patrañas, cosas de débiles".  
  
La luz vuelve y vemos a Harry y sus amigos riendose.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ahora sí 1, 2, 3 "Comienzan a cantarle a Harry feliz cumpleaños a Todo Pulmon, sobre todo los gemelos" - 1, 2...  
  
-¡Esperen tiene que pedir un deseo! -Los frenó Fred, Hermione no ha hablado en todo el tiempo, tiene pena de que le vean sus Braquetts -¡Un anillo!.  
  
-Utiliza el mío Harry _Ginny le ofrece uno y la señora Weasley lo pone en una vela ya que Harry no se animaba a tomarlo -Vamos pide un deseo.  
  
-Muy bien ¿ya Harry? -Harry asiente con la cabeza -¡Ahora 1, 2, 3! -Harry le sopla a la velitas y estas se volvían a prender y cada vez de diferente color.  
  
-¿Le pusieron velas mágicas? ¨Preguntó Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Buuuu ya no sopla!!!! -Sirius también intentó apagarlas pero era difícil.  
  
-Sí Harry no puede apagar sus velas, no podrán ir a jugar Quiddich -Fred y George cayeron en cuenta de que Ginny esytaba en lo cierto.  
  
-Harry, tienes que seguir el orden de los colores del arcoiris para poder apagar las velas -Dijo George y así lo hizo Harry.  
  
-¡Mordida, mordida! -Y claro que le dió una mordida al pastel y terminó todo embarrado, ya que Bill le aplasto la cara contra el betún de chocolate, todos estaban muertos de risa, sin excepción alguna.  
  
-Vamos a lavarte cariño -La señora Weasley se lo llevó.  
  
-¡Hermione! Has estado muy callada ¿qué te pasa? -Le pregunta Percy y Hermione mueve las manos como diceindo que nada le pasa y le sonrie, sin mostrarle los dientes.  
  
-Oye Harry, te debo tu regalo, es que esta ve... -Harry lo calla.  
  
-Ron, este ha sido uno de los mejores regalos quue he recibido, ¿sabes que este es el primer pastel que tengo, el cual puedo disfrutar con mis amigos y el priemer que pruebo en un día de mi cumpleaños, en serio gracias Ron, gracias a todos -Harry toma un cuchillo -Bueno ahora sí a partirlo -Comenzó a darles trozos a sus amigos.  
  
-Remus, entre todos los regalos que Harry recibió este día, el más genial fue el de Hermione, le dió un muñeco de él mismo que al apretarle la mano derecha dice frases graciosas y lo mejor de todo leperadas contra Snape -Lupin deja sorprendido el plato a un lado.  
  
-¿En serio?, ¿lo trajo? -Sirius niega con la cabeza -¡tengo que verlo! -Hagrid se para de la mesa.  
  
-Bueno Harry me tengo que ir -Le da un abrazo- Y gacias por el pastel.  
  
-Oh Hagrid, llévales a todos incluyendo a Filch y Snape -Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, mientras Harry le padaba un pedazo, muy, muy grande a Hagrid en un plato desechable y cubierto con una servilleta -Gracias de nuevo.  
  
-Adiós, hasta luego y Harry, que la sigas pasando muy contento -Se fue atrás de Hagrid.  
  
-Bye Hagrid, adiós Lupin y gracias por venir -Harry los despide mientrás los vé irse por la chimenea.  
  
  
  
-Puedes comer todo el pastel que quieras Harry -Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-Muchas gracias -tomo otro pedazo y la señora Weasley le sirvió más chocolate.  
  
-Si quieres acábatelo, corazón -Harry estaba muy contento y se metía pedazos muy pequeños y los masticaba muy despacio.  
  
-Mírenlo disfrutando de su pastel -Todos lo veían y sonreían felices al verlo a él tambien muy contento.  
  
-Oye Harry ¿qué es esto? -Percy toma el guadapelo entre sus manos.  
  
-Es un guardapelo, con las fotos de mis padres -Se lo quita del cuello y se los enseña a los Weasley.  
  
-Tu madre era muy hermosa -Harry agradece el comentario de la señora Weasley.  
  
-¿Sabe señora? considero asus hijos muy afortunados, de que la tengan a usted y lo mismo le digo a usted señor Weasley, pero mientras otros no tenemos ni a uno, ni a otro. No saben cuantos deseos tengo de poder abrazar a mi madre y decirle cuanto la amo y a mi padre igual, de ellos no guardo recuerdo alguno, pero aún así los extraño, no es lo mismo escuchar su voz por un sueño, video o lo que sea que escucharla aquí mismo, frente a mi, ellas te arrullan cuando eres un niño, te consienten, su apoyo es incondicional, no saben cuantas veces he soñado con eso y poder decirle como he dicho que la amo -Alza la vista y ve que todos los Weasley lloraban.  
  
-¡Te quiero mucho mamá! -Ron se avienta a los brazos de sus padres y 5 minutos después ya todos los Weasley se abrazaban, Hermione abrazaba a Sirius y escondia la cara en su pecho (la escritora está celosa [pic]).  
  
-Ven acá Harry -La señora Weasley lo abraza.  
  
-Gracias señora pero...creoq ue es muy difícil, aunque la quiera mucho, que yo la vea como mi madre, ya que sólo hay una para mí -La señora Weasley comprende pero aun así le besa la frente.  
  
-Eso no importa Harry, nosotros ya te nombramos hermanito honorable -Fred y George le dan a Harry un pin de "Hermanito Honorable" y se lo prenden en la ropa.  
  
-Gracias chicos -Sirius se le acerca.  
  
-Harry, quiero llevarte a un lugar -Se van todos con él y ven que llegan a una especie de panteón -Ven es por aquí -Lo lleva frente a una cripta muy grande y de color marmol -Aquí es donde yacen tus padres -Harry sintió en el estomago un nudo de emociones y sólo cayó de rodillas entre las dos tumbas y se agarró la cabeza.  
  
-Harry...-Ron le toco el hombro -¿Te encuentras bien? -Harry no pudo más y arrojándose en la tierra comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Pobrecito -Dijo Ginny.  
  
-No lo hubieras traido Sirius -Dijo el señor Weasley -Es un niño aún -Harry se incorpora del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-Gracias Sirius, ahora por fin sé donde descanzan mis papás -Da la espalda a la cripta y se aleja poco a poco y sale del panteón- ¡Hummmm buenooooo! -Estira los brazos -Juguemos un poco de Quiddich antes de que me vaya.  
  
-¡Cierto! -Los gemelos Weasley lo siguieron mientras en Hogwarts, todos los profesores están cenando en el gran comedor.  
  
Muy bien, he reunido a todos los profesores -Comenzó a hablar Hagrid -Para darles un pedazo de pastel, el cual Harry les mando, es su pastel de cumpleaños. Ayúdame a repartir Lupin -Remus comienza a llevar los pedazos de pastel a los profesores.  
  
-Gracias -Dijo Sinistra la maestra de astronomía.  
  
-Aquí tienes Snape -El profesor de Pociones al principio se sorprendió,pero después miro desconfiadamente su trozo.  
  
-No estará envenenado ¿cierto? -Le dijo a Remus.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de estarló? -Le responde -Harry no te odia, eso te lo puedo asegurar, las cosas podrian cambiar sí ambos quisieran Severus.  
  
-Tonterias, Potter y yo "jamás podremos ser amigos" -Le pasa - una cucharita -Y por las dudas, pruébalo tu primero - Remus toma la cucharita y toma un pedacito del pastel de Severus.  
  
-¡Está delicioso! pero si no lo quieres me lo puedo comer yo, éste es el séptimo trozo para mí, no me hará daño -Snape le quita el pastel.  
  
-Es mío, largo de aquí -Lupi Sonríe y sigue dando más trozos.  
  
-Éste es el suyo profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Gracias REmus ¿de qué es? -Pregunto antes de probarlo.  
  
-Es de chocolate con nuez, tome Prof Dumbledore -Le da un trozo muy grande.  
  
-Que rico -Tomó su cucharita y se lo empezó a comer, después de unos minutos ya todos tenían sus trozos de pastel.  
  
-Harry -Peeves lloraba a cataratas, al ver su trozo de pastel -Es tan buen niño conmigo y yo siempre le hago maldades -Se limpía la naríz con la manga de su traje - Snif, saquen una pluma y un pergamino y anoten "Yo Peeves el poltergeist de Hogwarts, prometo solemnemente desde ahora y frente al muy honorable y respetable profesor Dumbledore. Amar y respetar al joven casi adulto Harry James Potter, a partir de este segundo y para toda la vida" (la de Harry Hombre)  
  
-No tenemos pluma, ni lápiz -Dijo Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Bueno no importa, de seguro no se me olvida -Todos lo ven desconfiadamente.  
  
-Y lo prometiste delante de Dumbledore, así que ya te amolaste -Ahora Filch toma la palabra.  
  
-Yo lo culpe de leer mi tonteria de Embrujo Rapid, y sin pensar que como todos los niños es curioso, pero ya no más, sólo le llamaré la atención sí es necesario. 


	4. El problema con le guardapelo de Harry

Bueno antes de empezar con el cuato capi: quiero darle las gracias Aileen por su Review jejejejeje  
  
IV CAPÍTULO  
  
EL PROBLEMA CON EL GUARDAPELO DE HARRY  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó y encontró en su buró una carta de Sirius.  
  
HARRY:  
  
TUVE QUE SALIR, REGRESARÉ NO TE PROCUPES, EN DOS DÍAS MÁXIMO ESTARÉ DE VUELTA, TRATA DE PASARLA BIEN DURANTE MI AUSENCIA.  
  
ABRAZOS  
  
TU PADRINO  
  
SIRIUS BLACK  
  
-Bueno, espero que sí regrese pronto -Harry se vistió y bajo al comedor -Buenos Días.  
  
-Que ¿a poco creeías que ya te tratariamos mejor? -Lo recibió la tía Petunia con su humor acostumbrado -Lo haciamos sólo por que tu padrino estaba aquí.  
  
-Ja -Dijo Harry -Eso ya me lo sabía -El tío Vernon se acerca a él.  
  
-¿Qué es esta idiotez que tienes en el cuello? -Toma el guardapelo en su mano grande y roja.  
  
-¡Suéltalo! -Harry le grita en la cara a su tío e intenta alejarse. pero su tío no soltaba el guardapelo.  
  
-No lo haré -De un sólo tiron le arranca del cuello el collar y lo lastima.  
  
-¡Dámelo es mío! -Harry intenta quitárselo, pero el tío Vernon lo puso hasta arriba para que Harry no lo alcanzará.  
  
-Petunia querida, ¿no es tuyo? -Se lo mostrò a su esposa.  
  
-¿Cómo crees? es tan corriente...Un momento -Lo observa detenidamente -No es tan corriente como yo creìa, es de otro -Lo voltea en su mano -Y...sì...era de Lily...mi perfecta _Hizo una cara de asco al recordar de quien era -hermana. Vernon no se lo entregues a este fenòmeno -El tío Vernon asintiò.  
  
-Cierto y a pesar de todo necesitamos dinero y nos pagarìan muy bien por el -Harry intanta protestar pero su tio se guarda el guardapelo en el bolsillo de su camisa -Mañana me daràn un buen dinero por el -Harry se horrorizó -Le diré a Stanley que venga por el, yo sé que pagará muy bien.  
  
-¡No puede vender algo que no es suyo! -Harry temblaba por la ira.  
  
-¿Qué harás?, si nos lanzas un hechizo seràs expulsado de Hogwarts y -escupe hacia un lado -desgraciadamente nos tendriamos que hacer cargo de ti, sí eso llegara a pasar -Harry no pudo contenerse (favor de taparce los oidos ya que la cosa se va a calentar).  
  
-¡Eres un idiota, que cuida como marrana a sus lechones, a su esposa con cara de caballo y al puerco de su hijo! -El tío Vernon enrojeciò y golpeo a Harry en la cara, el niño se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras que en sus ojos verdes se comenzaban a asomar las lágrimas, el golpe lo habìa hecho lloras mientras le escurria sangre incluso por la nariz -¡Te odio! -Se subió corriendo a su recámara y azotó la puerta. Ya estando dentro de ella se solto a llorar con màs fuerza, Harry comenzó a desear no volver nunca màs, quería desaparecer, pero muy dentro de él se juraba que le diría a Sirius todo lo ocurrido y sabía que él no perdonaría a los Dursley (y las chavas del foro tampoco).Tomó el àlbum de fotos que Hagrid le regaló y lo abrazó después de verlo detenidamente -¿Por què me dejaron? -Preguntó en silencio a sus padres y arrojándose en la cama dejo que las lágrimas le fluyeran libremente hasta que se quedo dormido.  
  
-Por fin se a dormido -Dijo Dudley -Que escandalo hizo por poco me rompe los tímpanos -Se tapa las orejas dramaticamente.  
  
-Un día más con este niño y juro que me volveré loca -Comienza a limpiar ya que Harry había volcado furiosamente la mesa antes de irse a su cuarto -Y ve nada màs mi magnífico desayuno echado a perder.  
  
-Puea ahora sis e ha ganado un buen castigo, Petunia no el des de comer si no hasta que recapacite -El tío Vernon se para y se pone el saco -Me ire a mi trabajo y por las dudas me llevare le collarcito este, no sea que el anormal ese te lo quite -Se despide de su esposa e Hijo.  
  
-Adiòs que te vaya bien en tu junta -Dijo tía Petunia y después de cerrar la puerta se volteo a ver a su Ballenita -¿Te lastimaron tus preciosas y encantadoras orejitas los gritos de ese demente?.  
  
-Sí creo que no oire bien en una buena temporada -Se seguìa sobando los oídos.  
  
De nuevo Harry es nus habtación estaba soñardo , y parecía que ese sueño tenía alguna relación con el anterior.  
  
1)Su lugar en la clase de transformaciones estaba vació.  
  
2)Snape preparaba algo y decía que era para Harry extrañamente no lo llamò Potter.  
  
3) En la enfermerìa se podía ver a la señora Weasley.  
  
4) malfoy y sus secuaces buscaban algo en el bosque prohibido.  
  
Por mientras en la escuela Severus casi no había podido dormir, gracias a lo que le habìa dicho Lupin durante la cena.  
  
¡Comp puede Lupin pensar que Potter y yo podriamos ser amigos? -Pero muy dentro de él deseaba que así fuera, una voz en su interior le decía que lo intentara, que tratara bien a Harry.  
  
-Buenos días Severus -Remus asomó la cabezota por la puerta -¡Tuviste buena noche? -Snape lo ve con ojos de "muèrete".  
  
-No, por lo que me dijiste en la cena no pude dormir -Se para de la cama ¿Sabes Lupin? creo que me voy a bañar -Remus se calló sorprendido de la silla.  
  
¿Túúúúúúúúúú? -No podía creerlo.  
  
-Pues sí, ¿qué no puedo? -Se dirige a los baños y Lupin va sorprendido Trás él y después se desvía hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-Remus, por amor a Dios, que ojos tienes -remus tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Me creerían si les digo que Snape se metió al baño? todos asiente A bañarse -Ahora todos lo veían con la boca muy abierta y despuès salieron como bólidos Hacia al baño y se quedaron en la puerta, al salir Severus se tropezo con la mirada de muchos curiosos.  
  
-¡Huele a limpio! -Exclamó Lockhart y Severus le mostro el puño amenazante.  
  
-¿Qué te pico para que te bañaras? -Mc Gonagall no podía creerlo.  
  
-Tenía el cabello muy pegajoso, es todo, y ya déjenme en paz, ni que hubiera hecho algo fuera de este mundo -Lupin le agarra un mechón del cabello.  
  
-Pues en el tuyo sí -Snape les da la espalda y se dirige a su despacho.  
  
-Este día será memorable para la historia de Hogwarts -El profesor Dumbledore estaba feliz, sabía que tal vez Snape comenzaría a cambiar.  
  
-Vamos Snape tú puedes -Murmuró Lupin en voz baja -Tú puedes querer y darte a querer y esperó que algún día sepas que en mi tienes a un amigo -Se va a a su despacho y mientras Harry ya desperto después de un buen rato.  
  
-Vaya -Vocifero tía Petunia -Creía que ya no bajarías, si quieres comer, tendrás que hacer limpieza gral de la casa -Harry la vió con un odio realmente increible.  
  
-¡Sí quieres tener tu casa limpia haslo tú! -Le aventó el trpo ya se salió de la casa -¡Y si quieres que te pele, regrésenme mi guardapelo! -Da un portazo.  
  
-¿Pero que se está creyendo mamá? -Dudley se hace el muy dolido -Todavía que le damos casa, nos trata así como algo indeseable -La tía Petunia se lleva las manos a la cara.  
  
-De verdad no sé que hacer con este escuincle, es igual a sus padres -Toma el trapo y comienza a limpiar.  
  
  
  
"Sirius se ha ido a su casa"  
  
(Estos personajes me los saque de la manga)  
  
-Hermanito -Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules se acerca a saludar a Sirius.  
  
-Hola Kathie -Le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Mi bebé! -La señora BLack abraza a su hijo -Por fin has vuelto a casa -Lo llena de besos.  
  
-Sí -Les muestra el documento donde aparece como inocente d e todos los cargos sobre la muerte de Pettigrew -Y me solicitan en Hogwarts para trabajar y ya muy pronto me traere a Harry para acá -Su madre lo interrumpe.  
  
-¿Ya viste a tu ahijado? -Le preguntó emocionada -¿Y también su cicatriz?.  
  
-Sí, ya todo eso -Se va a la cocina y toma un bizcocho de la panera que se encontraba en la mesa.  
  
-¿Y conoces a alguien de tu edad en Hogwarts? -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Sí: Están Remus Lupin.- El cual da las clases de DCAO.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart: Da artes (una nueva clase que se me ocurrió) y es bastante ridículo para ello.  
  
Severus Snape: Sí mamá aunque no lo creas e imparte pociones.  
  
-¿Y como es cada uno? -Quizo saber Kathie.  
  
-Bueno a Remus ya lo conocen,Lockhart no sé que es creo que se equivocó de sexo, es más afeminado que nada, aunque nos jura y prejura que es macho, su físico es de cabello güero y tez blanca y por último Severus Snape.- no ha cambiado y su carácter más es pésimo que antes, usa ropa negra, tiene la nariz ganchuda, el pelo graciento, es muy flaco y siempre viste de negro.  
  
-Ummm, me gustaría conocer a los otros dos -Sirius le dice a su hermana que tal vez algún día lo haga y desaparece escalones arriba.  
  
-Que feliz se ve -Comenta la madre y ve llegar a su esposo.  
  
-Ya vine -Las ve muy felices -¿y esas caras?  
  
-Mi pequeño Sirius ya es libre ¡mira! -Le muestra el documento de absolución.  
  
-Ojalá y pudiera verlo, pero quien sabe cuando volverá -De repente escucha una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-Pues aquí estoy papá -Ambos se abrazan -¿Cómo has estado? -Lo saluda.  
  
-Me alegro de verte, mira nada más te veo más grande y muy flaco, ¿no comías bien? -Sirius niega.  
  
-¿Quién va a comer bien en Azkaban? -Su madre le sirve un poco de comida -Gracias, tus guisados siempre me han gustado -Se sienta con su padre -Bueno hay que comer.  
  
Pasaron dos días y Harry pensabaque su tío aún tenía el guardapelo y no se equivocaba peroe se día...  
  
-Stanley que sorpresa -La tía Petunia saluda a un hombre de cabello blanco.  
  
-Petunia, pero que joven se ve hoy -Harry penso que el señor Stanley le hacía un gran favor a la tía Petunia, ya que el creía que la tía Petunia era más vieja de lo que aparentaba.  
  
-Ay señor, usted siempre tan amable, ¡Dudley, ven cariño! -El pequeño porcino bajó haciendo crujir los escalones de madera.  
  
-Algún día se hundirá en los escalones -Harry se sube a su cuarto ya que su tío le advirtió que no quería verlo en toda la cena, y se sento en su cama -Bueno leamos un poco -De repente se acordó de que Snape le había dejado una tarea muy difícil -Este Snape se pasa -Saco su libro de pociones, un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero -Cada año su libro es más grueso -Pero de repente recuerda que el señor Stanley era quien iba a comprar su guardapelo y llegó en el momento en que el señor Stanley se retiraba y tío Dursley tenía en su mano el cheque.  
  
-¡Detenlo Petunia! -Ve salir a Harry a todo lo que da.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Agarra a Harry por el brazo.  
  
-¡Déjame! -Logra soltarse pero no alcanza al señor Stanley.  
  
-Eres muy lento -A Dudley se le cayó la carita de felicidad cuando Harry se volteó lleno de furia a verlos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-¡Eres un imbécil! -Se avalanza contra Dudley y le propina unos golpes fuertes en el estómago.}  
  
-¡Quítamelo mamá! -Los tíos no podían creer lo que veían.  
  
-¡Detente salvaje! -El tío Vernon los separa.  
  
-¡No me importa que me expulsen de Hogwarts, juro que los mataré! -Saca su varita y les apunta, los Dursley lo veían asustado y cuando estba a punto de lanzarles un hechizo alguien lo detiene.  
  
-¡No lo hagas Harry! -Ron lo abraza por la cintura.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Sirius y Ron llegaron juntos.  
  
-¡Me han quitado mi guardapelo y lo han vendido! -Sirius aprieta los puños y se voltea a ver al tío Vernon.  
  
-¡Quiero que me regrese de inmediato el guardapelo de Harry! -El tío Vernon dice que ya no puede.  
  
-Ya lo vendi, Harry dijo que no lo quería -Sirius saca su varita y le apunta.  
  
-¡No mienta, Harry nunca se hubiera deshecho de ese guardapelo -Harry lloraba abrazando a Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden ser tan malos con él? -Ron les reclama.  
  
-Harry me dijo -Sirius intentó calmarce -Que ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido de cumpleaños ¡Y usted lo ha vendido!, asíq ue le exijo si no puede regresarle el guardapelo a Harry, le de el dinero.  
  
Imposible, ya me lo gaste, ya aparté algo en una tienda, y aunque le devolviera el dinero a Stanley, sé que él no me regresaría el guardapelo -Black no le creyó y con un movimiento de la varita le saca de la bolsa un cheque de 800 libras.  
  
-Así, que le pagaron muy bien, pero bueno como el guardapelo era de Harry pues el dinero le pertenece -Le da a Harry el cheque y este se voltea a ver al tío Vernon.  
  
-No lo quiero -Agarra el cheque y lo hace pedazos, el tío Vernon enfureció tanto, que se olvidó que Ron y Sirius estaban ahí y se lanzó a golpear a su sobrino, realmente estaba fuera de si, pero como Sirius nadie, el cual se acerco y para al tío Vernon furiosamente.  
  
-¡Juro que lo mataré! -Ve a Harry inconsciente en el suelo -¡Ron, llévatelo a tu casa, yo arreglaré unas cuantas cosas aquí.  
  
-De acuerdo -Ron hace un esfuerzo y lleva a Harry dentro de la casa, Ya ahi va a la chimenea y se va a la madriguera -¡Mamá, ven pronto! -Todos los Weasley llegaron corriendo a la sala y se asustaron al ver a Harry.  
  
-¡Ginny traeme el botiquín! -La nilña sube y después baja con una caja blanca.  
  
-¡¿Quién le ha hecho esto!? -Los gemelos Weasley parecian salirse de sus casillas.  
  
-¡Él que golpea a Harry se mete con los Weasley! -Están a punto de irse por la chimenea pero su madre los detiene -Pero mamá...¡Han golpeado a Harry y no los perdonaremos!.  
  
-Fred, George no deben meterse en asuntos de otras familias, regresen acá -Pero Bill, Percy y Charly comparten la misma opinión que sus hermanos.  
  
-Lo sentimos mamá pero no podemos hacerte caso -Se van por la chimenea.  
  
-¿Pero que parte no han entendido de la palabra no? -Pero al llegar los hijos mayores de los Weasley se dan cuenta de que Sirius parece tener todo bajo control.  
  
-Y recuérdelo Drusley, todo en esta vida se paga -Le seguía apuntando con la varita -Y creo que lo mejor sería que Harry no regresara por un buen tiempo -Guarda la varita y se va con los hermanos Weasley.  
  
-¿Todo salió bien? -Preguntó Percy.  
  
-Sí, pero gracias por venir, ¿cómo se encuentra Harry? -Le dicen que aún estaba inconsciente cuando lo dejaron -Ya veo, vámonos a la Madriguera -Al llegar ven que Harry ya estaba despertando.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -Veía todo nublado y trataba de enfocar bien su vista pero le era imposible, se llevó la mano a la cara y se dió cuanta de que no tenía sus anteojos puestos.  
  
-Toma Harry -Ron le dió los anteojos y al poder ver bien se sorprendió de estar en una cama y en la Madriguera.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasa... -De repente recuerda todo lo que ocurrió -Sirius...ya no volveré a recuperarlo ¿cierto? -Sirius sólo agacha la cabeza.  
  
-Este...Harry cariño, tómate este té y después te duermes un rato -Harry obedece y se toma el té, pero een ese momento llega la lechuza de Remus.  
  
-Es Nowl -Sirius toma la carta que esta traía.  
  
HOLA SIRIUS:  
  
BUENO ANTES DE EMPEZAR, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE A ESTA CARTA LA HE TITULADO  
  
SNAPE Y SU NUEVA AMIGA LA REGADERA  
  
DEJA DECIRTE QUE ES ALGO INCREIBLE, yA QUE SEVERUS SE A ESTADO BAÑANDO TODOS LOS DIAS, HASTA EL CABELLO SE LE VE MÁS BONITO, Y SU PIEL NO ERA CETRINA, ESO ERA MUGRE Y POCIONES, AL CONTRARIO PARECE FANTASMA POR LO BLANCO QUE ES, DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ FELIZ, PERO SNAPY SIGUE CON EL MISMO CARÁCTER, SINISTRA LE ACONSEJO UN BAÑO CON AGUA HELADA, PERO NI LOS PINGÜINOS AQUÍ EN HOGWARTS SE ATREVERÍAN A TOMARLO, BUENO VOLVIENDO A LO ANTERIOR, EL PRIMER DÍA QUE DIJO QUE IBA A BAÑARSE FUE COMO SI EL MUNDO FUERA A TERMINARSE , NADIE LO CREÍA Y ÚN HAN MUCHOS QUE SIGUEN SIN CREERLO COMO gILDEROY (pERO YA VEZ QUE NADIE LE CREE A ESTE, ES MÁS NI EL SE CREE SUS PROPIAS FANTASIAS) Y HASTA LE EXCLAMA QUE HUELE A LIMPIO TODOSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS DÍAS, pERO EL DÍA MENOS PENSADO EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES LE DARÁ UNA. OK PASEMOS A OTRO TEMA PEEVES DESDE QUE HARRY LE DIÓ SU PEDAZO DE PASTEL A JURADO Y PREJURADO FRENTE AL PROF DUMBLEDORE QUE YA NO SE METERÁ CON ÉL PERO TODOS DUDAMOS QUE ESO EA CIERTO, BUENO PARA FINALIZAR TE DIRÉ QUE CLASES DE ARTES DARÁ LOCKHART: SON BAILE Y CANTO, SNAPE DICE QUE LO HACE PÉSIMO, ASÍ QUE LOCKHART LO HA RETADO A UN CONCURSO Y AQUI ENTRE NOS YA SABEMOS QUIEN GANARÁ.  
  
SALUDOS  
  
REMUS LUPIN  
  
-¿Quíen ganará de los dos? -Pregunto Percy mientras Sirius doblada la carta y la guardaba.  
  
-Sin tapujos, ni prejuicios, ni siquiera hechizos , el ganador será -Se voltea a verlos -Snape -Todos lo ven sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Snape? -Había algo de incredulidad en la voz del señor Weasley.  
  
-Si, así es...Severus cantaba y bailaba muy bien cuando nosotros aún estabamos en Hogwarts y no dudo que lo siga haciendo.  
  
-¿Te imagina a Snape cantando o bailando? -Harry tampoco podía créercelo.  
  
-Sinceramente no Ron -La señora Weasley saca a todos de la recámara.  
  
-Fuera, Harry te dije que te durmieras -Todos salen de la habitación -Si necesitas algo nos llamas.  
  
-Sra Weasley, gracias por las atenciones pero, me llevaré a Harry a mi casa -Sirius taría un baúl con el.  
  
-¿Son las cosas de Harry? -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Si, es algo de ropa y sus cosas de la escuela yo lo llevaré a la estación de King Cross -Se mete a la recámara.  
  
-Mejor te lo llevas mañana -Sirius se voltea a ver a Percy.  
  
-Entre más pronto mejor -Se va abajo con el señor Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué tal te sienta la libertad Sirius? -Sirius sonríe.  
  
-Aún no me lo puedo creer, ahora la gente ya no me teme -Su voz sonaba alegre -Por fin puedo volver a salir sin temor alguno a la calle -El señor Weasley lo escucha atentamente.  
  
-¿No quieren un cafe? -La señora Weasley les ofrece uno amablemente -Se los puedo dar como gusten, Sirius tomate uno en lo que Harry depierta -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Sí señora, muchas gracias -Sirius toma una taza -Esta delicioso.  
  
-Me agrada que te gustara hijo -Les deja unas galletas y ve venir a los gemelos.  
  
-Oye mamá también nosotros queremos galletas -La señora Weasley les da unas en un platito -Muchas gracias -Se suben con ellas.  
  
-Chicos, mamá nos dio galletas ¿dónde está Ron? -Pregunto George al no verlo.  
  
-Está en la recámara de Harry -George sale y va a buscar a Ron y tal como le dijo Bill, el se encuentra hincado a un lado de la cama de Harry -Ron, ven tenemos galletas...  
  
-Gracias George, pero...comeré algunas con Harry cuando despierte -Media hora después Harry despierta.  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Harry asiente con un bostezo -Bueno estas galletas son para ti y Ron -Les da unas galletas de chocolate.  
  
-¡Oye, a nosotros no nos diste de esas! -Reclamó Fred.  
  
-No me dijiste de que sabo querias y aparte estas son para Harry y Ron -Harry y Ron se las comían gustosamente.  
  
-Harry, despídete nos vamos a casa -Harry parecía supliacarle a Sirius que no lo llevara a casa de los Dursley -Calma, te llevaré a mi casa y ya luego veré como recuperar tu guardapelo.  
  
-Gracias Sirius -Se despide de los Weaskey ynla señora Weasley le da una bolsita con galletas.  
  
-Son para el camino -Harry le agradece y se sube a la motocicleta con Sirius.  
  
-Agárrate fuerte que aquí vamos -Arranca y se aleja a todo lo que da, Harry volaba como corvata -¿Vas bien?.  
  
-Ajá -SE agarraba hasta con los dientes de la moto y de repente frenan en una casa grande -¿Aquí vives?.  
  
-Exacto -Lo lleva adentro de la casa -Espero que te sientas cómodo, tendrás una habitación para ti solito -Harry sonríe -¿Gustas recorrerla? -Harry asiente.  
  
-Tu casa es muy bonita -Admiraba todos los rincones -¿Y tu familia?.  
  
-Han de haber salido, ven te llevaré a tu recámara -Suben escalones arriba -¿Te gusta?.  
  
-Sí, Sirius muchas gracias -Ve que su baúl ya estaba en su cama.  
  
-Aquí en la casa puedes hacer lo que quieras , incluso entrar con los zapatos llenos de lodo y comer todo lo que quieras -Harry sonríe por fín podría hacer todo lo que no le estaba permitido en casa de sus tíos.  
  
-¿Incluso podre ver la tele todo lo que quiera? -Sirius le sonríe.  
  
-Por supuesto, menos el canal de adultos -Le guiña un ojo -Bueno hay que guardar tus cosas -Abre el baúl.  
  
-Gracias pero antes del pleito estaba haciendo mi tarea de pociones, Snape me dejó hacer una investigación -Sirius se mete el dedo a la boca en señal de asco -Se nota que no te cae muy bien -Le dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
-Por Dios, ¿a quién le cae bien Severus? -Harry se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¿Se llama Severus?, no lo sabía -Sirius asiente -Yo sólo lo conocía por Snape.  
  
-Hay muchas de él que no sabes Harry -abre el ropero para guardar la ropa de Harry en el.  
  
-¿Cómo que cosas? -Sirius lo ve fijamente.  
  
-Secretos -Cierra la puerta del armario y ve por la ventana. 


	5. La familia Black

V CAPITULO  
  
  
  
LA FAMILIA BLACK  
  
  
  
En ese momento Sirius escucha a sus padres llegar.  
  
-Ven Harry -Bajan juntos los escalones -Hola ¿los ayudamos? -Todos se voltean.  
  
-¡Sirius, has traido a tu ahijado! -La señora Black se acerca a Harry y lo abraza cariñosamente -Espero que te sientas bien aquí -Lo l4elva a la cocina -¿Ya comiste? -Harry niega con la cabeza y Kathie se acerca a verlo.  
  
-Eres un niño lindo, me recuerdas mucho a James por tu estilo de cabello y por los lentes y a tu madre en los ojos -Harry se sonroja al verla.  
  
-Oye, oye es mi hermana -Sirius le golpea a Harry la cabeza -Eres un picarón.  
  
-Auch, auch -Harry tenía una pequeña lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla.  
  
-Ay pobrecito, le pegaste muy duro, ¡ten cuidado Sirius! -Kathie le llama la atención a su hermano mayor y le sobaba a Harry la cabecita -Mi hermano es un pesado, tendrás que acotumbrarte a un padrino como él.  
  
-No exageres -Le da a Harry un plato -¿Qué a pasado con Cristy? -Cristy es la elfina de la familia.  
  
-¿Me llamaba joven? -Harry ve a una elfina acercarse a Sirius.  
  
-Si Cristy ¿podrías darle algo rico a Harry? -La elfina se voltea y ve asombrada a Harry.  
  
-Ha...Harry...Po...Potter -sintió que el aire se le iba.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? -La elfina es sentada en una silla por Sirius.  
  
-Tú...tú derrotaste a quien tu sabes -Harry asintió levemente.  
  
-Bueno, bueno -El señor Black se puso de pie -Cristy trae la comida -La elfina se va a la cocina.  
  
-Esperamos que te guste -Le traen Pollito rostizado y unas papitas (¡Yummmy! [pic]).  
  
-Sí, muchas gracias -comienza a comer mientras en la madriguera...  
  
-Ese niñito Dudley cree que no le pasará nada pero... -fred y George se reían solos de sus maldades y en ese momento Dudley encuentra en la cama de Harry unos dulces realmente apetitosos y al comercelos experimentó una transformación, Primero le crecieron los dientes frontales.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!! -Sus padres se asustaron al verlo y frente a ellos se transformó en una rata, la tía Petunia pego un grito y se subió a la mesa, Fred y George en la madriguera presentían que su broma había surtido efecto y se reían de su maldad.  
  
-El que solo se ríe de su maldad se acuerda -Percy quiere saber que se traen sus hermanos gemelos entre manos.  
  
-Nada ese Dudley a recibido un castigo por parte de los artilugios Weasley -Percy mueve la cabeza negativamente -Vamos esa bromita durara 24 horas solamente y aparte nosotros dos no nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzados después de lo que le hicieron a Harry -Bill entra en ese momento.  
  
-¿Y por qué no nos invitaron? -Fred saca una ratonera.  
  
-Porque todos iremos a pescar a la rata -Todos rien y se van a casa de los Dursley.  
  
-Hola supimos que hay una rata en casa y les ayudaremos a sacarla -Están por entrar pero el tíob Dursley se pone en la puerta.  
  
-¡Quitenle ese maldito hechizo a mi hijo! -Les grita y Fred se tapa la naríz.  
  
-Primero lávese los dientes o echece algo para el asqueroso aliento de su boca -El tío Vernon alzo la mano.  
  
-¡Usted toca a Fred y verá lo que le pasa! -Bill avanzo hacía el tío Vernon -Nosotros le quitaremos el encantamiento a su hijo, sí usted le devuelve su guardapelo a Harry.  
  
-¡Ya les dije que es imposible! -Los 6 hijos de los Weasley le dieron la espalda.  
  
-Entonces olvidelo, cuando se lo de entonces nosotros vendremos a quitar el hechizo -Los Weasley se dirigen a la chimenea.  
  
-Ah por cierto -Ron le da la ratonera -No creo que quieran utilizarla pero bueno -El tío Vernon se la arroja a la cabeza y Ron se agacha oportunamente.  
  
-¡Otra y juro no perdonarlo! -Bill estaba muy molesto -¡Que no tiene educación!.  
  
-Quien no tiene educación son ustedes, veanse nada mas cabello desarreglado y sus túnicas raidas -Bill sintió la sangre hervir -Es más se nota que ustedes son unos muertos de hambre.  
  
-¡No le permito que insulte a mi familia! -Saca su varita -¡Váyanse de aquí! -Avienta a sus hermanos -Impe... -De repente es detenido por alguien.  
  
-Bill ¿qué rayos tratabas de hacer, sabes lo que te costara? -Bill asustado ve tras él a Fudge -Has intentado lanzarles una maldición a los muggles y eso es delito grave Dos sujetos le sujetan ambas manos con una especie de esposas mágicas -¿sabiás qiue es posible de que Vayas a Azkaban por lo que acaba de ocurrir?.  
  
-¡No se lo lleve! -Fred y George se abrazaron a Fudge -Bill no lo hizo a propósito.  
  
-Lo siento chicos pero así es esto -Bill se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Por favor -Le suplica -Déjeme despedirme de mi familia -Fudge asiente y se va con ellos a la madriguera. -Papá...mamá ..me tengo...que ir -Sus padres sorprendidos se voltean a verlo -Yo... he ... hecho...algo...indevido...-sus padres sienten un gran dolor en el corazón.  
  
-¡No te lleves a mi Bill a Azkaban! -Fudge sigue sintiendo tristeza.  
  
-Ya dije que lo siento, pero es imposible que lo deje aquí, ya Bill vente -la familia weasley comienza a llorar mientras ven a Bill irse probablemente de sus vidas para siempre.  
  
-¡Ron! -Ron sube d egolpes los escalones.  
  
-¡Tienes que ayudarme Pig! -Escribre una carta a toda velocidad y después se la amarra a una patita -Por favor encuentra a alguien en Hogwarts y dale esta carta, te lo suplico.  
  
Tiempo después Snape ve llegar a la pequeña lechuza al colegio.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es eso? -Pig por cansancio se postro en su escritorio y Snape le quita la carta y la lee atentamente, después se pone de pie y va a la chimenea -¡Lupin! -Se ve a Lupin desender por la chimenea -toma lee esto.  
  
A QUIEN CORRESPONDA  
  
¡pOR FAVOR AYÚDENOS! BILL WEASLEY A SIDO LLEVADO A AZKABAN POR INTENTAR LANZARLES UNA MALDICIÓN PROHIBIDA A UNOS MUGGLES PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS A LOS DURSLEY POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A HARRY Y POR INSULTAR A NUESTRA FAMILIA. A DECIR VERDAD BILL PERDIO LOS ESTRIBOS Y FUDGE LO HA ARRESTADO.  
  
ATTE  
  
RONALD WEASLEY  
  
-¡Tenemos que mostrársela a Dumbledore! -Ambos salen corriendo del despacho de Snape -¡Chicles bomba! -La gárgola s emueve y los dos suben al despacho del director.  
  
-¡Severus, Remus! -Lupin casi sin aire se acerca Dumbledore y le da la carta, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y después se tumba a un lado de Snape.  
  
-Leala por favor -Dumbledore se sienta en su escritorio y desdobla la carta.  
  
-Por Dios -Su rostro se ve preocupado -Bueno tomen un poco de agua -Les ofrece dos vasos.  
  
-Gracias -Se lo toman de volada.  
  
-Bueno Severus trae a Pig creo que aún sigue en tu despacho y tu Remus reune a los maestros en el comedor -Los dos salen y volvamnos con Harry el cual pasea muy contento en un parque mágico en compañia de Kathie y Sirius.  
  
-¿Quieres jugar algo Harry? -Le pregunto cariñosamente Kathie -O prefieres correr por el parque.  
  
-Prefiero patinar -Saco sus patines de la mochila.  
  
-Sirius a todos nos da patines y mira tambien trajimos los nuestros -Se los ponen -Ven Harry ¿sabes patinar? -Harry niega levemente con la cabeza -Entonces ven -Le toman ambas manos.  
  
-Mantente firme -Se lo llevan poco a poco -Trata de ir a nuestro ritmo -Patinan muy despacio -no tengas miedo.  
  
-No, pero no me suelten -Los dos le sonrien -Vamos -siguen patinando.  
  
-¡Tengan cuidado con Harry! -Los señores Black acomodaban todo para un día de campo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Harry ve volando algo sobre el parque.  
  
-Es un Dragón, Harry -Harry abre la boca sorprendido -Esos son muy mansos.  
  
-A Hagrid le hubiera encantado verlo -Exclama.  
  
-Bueno, pues vamos a tomarle una foto -Kathie es una apacionada de la fotografía y siempre carga una cámara -Sirius llámalo -Sirius sube a una escoba y después regresa seguido por el dragón.  
  
-Va a hacer un encargo pero que sís e pued e tomar una foto con nosotrso -Se quitan los patines y se ponen los zapatos ya después se acercan al dragón y una perdona con la cámara de Kathie les toma la foto.  
  
-Gracias -Harry se despidre del dragón -Me encantaría tener uno.  
  
-Pues si el ministerio no te pesca en un futuro podrás tener uno o con un permiso especial, Oye ¿quieres ver mi álbum de fotos? -Saca un álbum de clor negro de su mochila y se lo da a Harry, él cual lo ve atentamente -Es de cuando nosotros estudiabamos en Hogwarts -Le sigue dando vueltas a las hojas cunado de pronto Sirius se lo arrebata.  
  
-¡Catalina! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por qué rayos tienes una foto de Snape rodeándolo con corazoncitos????!!!![pic] [pic][pic]-Harry abre la boca sorprendido y Kathie se sonroja.  
  
-No sabía que él era Snape (¿le creemos?), me gusto...e..era...mi amor platónico -Harry no sabe si reir, lamentarse o quedarse callado.  
  
-"Sale pues" -Piensa -"En la torre y lo bien que nos llevamos con él".  
  
-Kathie me has deshonrado -Sirius se marcha a trás de un árbol.  
  
-Ya no exageres -En ese instante ven a Lupin estrellarse en un árbol.  
  
-¡Son Lupin y Snape!- Al oir el segundo nombre Kathie volteó de inmediato a ver a los recien llegados y al ver a su amor dió un grito ahogado, tal pareciera ser que vió a su artista favorito y se sonroja lijeramente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -Sirius levanta Remus del suelo -¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí Se- ve-rus?.  
  
-Pues no vine admirar tu linda cara -Se acercaa él y los dos se ven con ojos fulminantes, mientras los de Kathie tenian corazones, pero Severus no la veía aún.  
  
-Basta los dos, Harry, Sirius, tenemos pésimas noticias, Bill el hijo de los Weasley a sido llevado a Azkaban -Harry se paro de golpe y Sirius sintió que el aire se le iba.  
  
-¿Bill Weasley? -Preguntó sin aliento -¿En Azkaban? -Había algo de incredulidad en la voz de Sirius -Debe ser una broma -Agarra a Lupin por el cuello y lo sacude -¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Lupin les platica los sucedido.  
  
-Es mi culpa -Dice Harry -Si yo no hubiera discutido con Dursley otra cosa hubiera resultado -se sienta en el pasto.  
  
-Aquí suceden cosas sin tener alguien la culpa Potter -Snape se acerca a él -Y odio decir esto -Defendió a su familia de los Dursley -Harry no puede creerlo y s eva volando en su super saeta de fuego, seguido por Sirius y Remus, Severus se queda en el suelo y se pone a meditar sobre la situación y Kathie se acerca a su espalda.  
  
-Vamos Kathie valor, lo tienes parado ahí sólo para ti -Alza la mano lentamente -Oye -lE piga la espalda y snape pega ubn brinco y golpea Kathie sin querer y le tira el libro que traía abrazando.  
  
-Lo siento -alza la vista y la vió, dentro de él sintió maripositas en el estómago y se sonrojo levemente.  
  
-So...soy Kathie Black ...no sé...si me recuerdes...soy ...hermana de Sirius -Se sonroja ella aún más, respira e intenta agarrar un poco más de valor -Yo...estudie en Hogwarts... dos años atrás que tu -Snape la escucha atentamente y le da su libro.  
  
-Yo soy Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts -Le da la mano a Kathie.  
  
-"Uyyy no me la voy lavar" -Pensaba Kathie -Mucho gusto Severus -Se soltaron -¿Ibas a hacer algo? -Se sientan en una banca.  
  
-No -Ve venir a los señores Black.  
  
-¿Y Sirius? -Kathie les platica lo ocurrido con la ayuda de Severus.  
  
-Severus Snape -Lo ve el señor Black -Hace mucho que no sé de ti -¿qué ha sido de tu padre?.  
  
-No lo sé señor -Su voz se oía molesta -No me he tomado la libertad de saber sobre él y si vive bien por el a-mi-no-me-in-te-re-sa -Regresan los otros tres.  
  
-¡Tenemos que ir a casa de Ron! -Severus y Kathie se paran de la banca -tenemos que buscar una chimenea, no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa -Sirius lo abraza.  
  
-Ya te dijimos que no, pero ven volvamos a casa. Ya mañana iremos con los Weasley -Se voltea hacuia Severus y haciendo un gran esfuerzo dice -Vente...tu..también...Snape.  
  
-¿Y el día de campo? -Exclama la señora Black.  
  
-Mamá esto es más importante -Se voltea pero recapacita -DE acuerdo, intentemos distraernos, vamos al lugar del día de campo -Van a donde están las cosas puestas y se sientan en la mesa.  
  
-¿Quiere que le ayude señora? -Lupin y snape se ponen de pie, el segundo asombro a todos.  
  
-Soy una persona acomedida y tu lo sabes Lupin -Snape aún mantenía su rostro serio -O niégalo -Lupin sonríe.  
  
-Es cierto, no puedo, aunque tengas ese carácter tan terrible, eres una persona que ayuda mucho -Van por los platos y los vasos -Ahorita regresamos por la comida -Cuando voltewan ven a Sirius y a Harry trás ellos.  
  
-Venimos por lo que falta -Harry se lleva los cubiertos y Sirius la comida, mientras Kathie ponía la mesa.  
  
-¿Quién de ustedes se enteró de lo de Bill? -Preguntó Kathie.  
  
-Fue Snape, Pig llegó directamente a su despacho, después yo y después los demás, incluso Lockhart quería venir pero Dumbledore opinó que Severus sería más prudente y que ayudaría más que Lockhart -A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Snape, Harry presentía que Dumbledore tenía razón, es más aunque eran enemigos el profesor de pociones siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo cuando había algún peligro.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu realmente Snape? -Se preguntó Harry pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo.  
  
-¿Quieres carne Harry? -Harry seguía viendo a Snape -Este... sí un poco -Kathie se sienta al otro lado de Snape.  
  
-¿Te gusta la comida, Snape? -El profesor de pociones asiente ligeramente y Kathie no podía dejar de verlo -"¿Por qué me gusta? sí hace mucho que no lo veo, pensé que lo que sentía por él hace años era un capricho pero ahora que lo veo de nuevo no es así" -Sanpe se voltea a verla.  
  
-¿En que piensa señorita Black? -Kathie se sobresalto.  
  
-En nada -Gira el rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado y Sirius los veía con ojos de "muérete Snape", Lupin sólo reía, mienytras Harry no sabía a quien irle.  
  
-Estabas muy distraida -Se paran de la mesa -Bueno ¿cómo ayudaremos a Weasley? -Lupin s evoltea a verlo.  
  
-Primero tenemos que decirle Dumbledore lo que ocurrió -Se voltea a ver a Harry -Y es necesario que Harry venga con nosotros para saber por que Bill estaba molesto.  
  
-Espero que no estés buscando meterte en problemas, Potter -Sirius avanza a hacia Snape.  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -Los ojos de ambos echaban fuego y Lupin tenía una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca.  
  
-Oye Lupin -Harry le palpa el hombro -Sirius me dijo que Snape tiene unos secretos guardados -Lupin se lo lleva a otra parte y le pide que se siente.  
  
-Mira Harry no puedo decirte mucho, pero te dire que tu padre fue quien los descubrió, incluso luchó por llevarse bien con él pero Severus es ua persona muy difícil y creo que yo tampoco lo lograré -Suspira -Pero ven, Severus tal vez no quiera que se sepan -Lo ve a los ojos -Harry, la mamá d eSnape murió cuando el nació, fue un parto muy difícil y por otra parte su padre nunca lo ha querido y él a su frido mucho por eso -Harry pone una carita triste.  
  
-Ahora veo que no todos los padres son buenos con sus hijos -Lupin asiente.  
  
- Y dien que hay otros por ahi pero que son con relación a su padre -Ven regresar a Sirius -Y tal vez tu si puedas descubrirlos.  
  
-¡No soportaré más eso! -Seña la hacia donde están Kathie y Severus -¡Está muy cerca de él! -Lupin no entiende nada.  
  
-Explícate por favor Sirius -Sirius se lo lleva aparte y a Harry también -Ya estamos solos ¿qué te ocurre?.  
  
-¡A Kathie le gusta Snape! -Lupin abrió la boca sorprendido.  
  
-¿Se...Severus? -No podía creerlo -¿Cómo a alguine puede gustarle Severus? (pregúntenme a mi) -Tampoco Harry se lo explicaba.  
  
-¡A mi hermana le gusta! no me importa quien le guste pero Se-ve-rus -Harry pensó que Sirius estaba por escupir fuego por la boca.  
  
-Pues a lo mejor algo le vio -Lupin intenta justificarlo.  
  
-¿Qué le va a veer? -Hermano celoso.  
  
-Bueno...este...pues le gusta a Kathie no a ti -Sirius se voltea a ver a Harry y este se hace chiquito ante la mirada de su padrino -Uyyyyyyyy -Se pone las manos sobre la boquita -Mejor me calló.  
  
-Pues perdón pero Harry tiene razón, tu no lo vas a besar -Sirius siente que va a vomitar -Pero creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos, mañana a primera hora Snape tiene que llevarse a Harry a Hogwarts y nosotros los esperaremos en la casa de los Weasley.  
  
-Es cierto -Recogen todo y se van a casa de Sirius.  
  
-Oye Lupin -Le pregunta harry en voz baja -¿algun avez Snape a sonreido, pero verdaderamente sonreido?.  
  
-No, yo no lo he visto -Siguen hablando en voz baja.  
  
-Es que tiene los músculos de la sonrisa dañados -Se nota qeu sirius lo odia -O nació sin ellos.  
  
-Nadie puede nacer sin músculos Sirius -Apunto Lupin -Yo más bien pienso que es por todo loq ue a vivido, recuerda cuanto te tardaste en sonreir después de que saliste de Azkaban -Sirius acepta qeu Lupin tiene razón.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que suban a los dormitorios y mañana nos vemos a quí a las 7 de la mañana -Todos se van escalones arriba -Hasta mañana -Sirius despide a todos.  
  
-Muy bien Snape -Sirius lo veía de reojo -Más te vale que te lleves a Harry con cuidado -Snape se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Por supuesto, no soy tonto y tu no ers nadie para darme órdenes -Están por pelear pero Lupin se interpone en ellos.  
  
-Basta ustedes dos, recuerden que estamos frente a un gran problema -Se voltea hacia Snape -Llévatelo, Harry iras en la escoba de Snape junto con él -Agarra la super saeta de fuego -Sabes bien que no tienes edad para volar ya luego tela daré, tienes suerte que en el parque no te hayán visto. Muy bien -Ahora se le acerca a Harry y le da una bendición -Es por las dudas Snape vuela muy rápido.  
  
Se despiden y alzan el vuelo, Harry observa a Snape sentarce de lado y con la cara viendo hacia enfrente.  
  
-Este...profesor Snape -Snape se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Potter? -Le contesta secamente.  
  
-¿No...sería más fácil que usted volara con el cuerpo hacía enfrente? -Snape gira la cabeza para verlo.  
  
-Eres como Lupin, no te preocupes llevo volando así por años, y el tonto de Lupin por venirme checando se estrella a cada 5 minutos en un árbol -Harry sonrió al imaginarse el vuelo de Lupin pero Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Potter ¿realmente crees tutener la culpa de lo que le paso a los Weasley? -Harry asiente -¿Por qué causa? -Harry le relata la historia del guardapelo -Ahhh y tenía las fotos de tus padres, por una tontería como esa se pelearon -Harry se molesta.  
  
-¡Sí ,eran mis padres y que! ¿usted no tiene una foto con sus padres? -Harry se arrepintió de inmediato y Severus freno la escoba bruscamente en el aire y se quedaron flotando unos segundos -¿Profesor Snape? -Harry que había metido la pata hasta el fondo se preocupo.  
  
-No te metas en lo que no te importa Potter -Snape herido en sus sentimientos reaunuda el vuelo -Vamos a Hogwarts directamente -Durante todo el trayecto no hablaron, Harry se sentía pésimo, Snape a pesar de ser una persona con un carácter bastante duro tenía sus sentimientos -Hemos llegado -Bajan frente al lago del colegio -tenemos que cruzarlo -Suben a un bote.  
  
-Prof Snape -Harry rompió su silencio -Yo...lo siento, no quize herirlo -Snape se sorprende.  
  
-De acuerdo Potter no fue tu culpa -SE meten en el colegio -Vamos al despacho de Dumbledore -Suben escalones arriba -Chicles bomba -La gárgola se movió -Sube -Llegan al despacho -Profesor Dumbledore -Dumbledore alza la vista.  
  
-Te esperaba Harry -Le pide que se acerque -¿Qué ah pasado con tu guardapelo? -Harry agacha la cabeza, Dumbledore rodea el ecritorio ys e acerca a él -Harry los Weasley tequieren más de lo que piensas y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto pero Durdley los insultó y Bill enfurecio y para su mala suerte Fudge lo pesco, pero si aclaramos todo lo ayudaremos -Harry lo ve fijamente.  
  
-Hare lo que sea prof, por salvar a Bill -Dumbledore sonríe -Pero no sé a que fueron.  
  
-Pensaron que sería divertido -Regrsa a su escritorio y Snape permanecia de pie y en silencio aun lado de la puerta -Entre Fred y George convirtieron a tu primo en rata y Bill dijo que le quitaria el encantemiento si te regresaba tu guardapelo y después ocurrió lo que sabes.  
  
-¿Sabe algo de los Weasley? -Dumbledore asiente y le pide a Severus que se acerque.  
  
-severus, cónsigueme la dirección de Stanley tristan -Harry se sorpendió al escuchar el apellido -Stanley fue maestro de Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo harry pero decidio retirarse y hacer vida de muggle -Severus asiente -Y cuando la tengas te vere en casa de los Weasley -Snape sale y Dumbledore se va con Harry a casa de los Weasley.  
  
-Prof dumbledore -Molly se acerca -Es bueno tenerlo aquí ¡Harry! -Harry tenía la cabecita agachada -No te preocupes nada es tu culpa -Harry se abraza a ella y comienza a llorar -Calma Harry.  
  
-Cálmate Harry -Dumbledore lo abraza -Bueno antes de ir al juicio tenemos que esperar a Severus -Le quita a Harry las lágrimas.  
  
¿Al profesor de pociones? -Preguntaron los gemelos.  
  
-El profesor de pociones parece ser malo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona (muy en el fondo[pic] ) -A los gemelos no les parece que así sea -Pero bueno ahorita vamos a ocuparnos de lo de Bill -Todos pasan a la sala -Bueno no digamos que será fácil, lo único que Bill tiene a su favor son los testimonios de Harry y sus hermanos, así que hay que ver que podemos hacer.  
  
-Piénsenle bien ya que no es nada facil -sirius tomó la palabra -especialmente con Crouch y los Dementores -sintió un escalofrío y de repente Severus hace acto de presencia.  
  
  
  
-Ya estoy aquí Prof Dumbledore -El director le pide que se acerque.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado? -Severus niega con la cabeza -Ya veo no la encontraste.  
  
-No, no la encontré lo lamento -Dumbledore dice que está bien y le pide que se siente cosa qe hace a un lado de Remus y Harry.  
  
-¿Qué hay entre tu y Snape? Le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
-Nada pero Dumbledore pensó que Severus es más prudente que Gilderoy Lockhart -Ron ve que eso es lógico -Aparte me llevó en su escoba hasta Hogwarts, debes saber que vuela sentado de lado -Ron tiene la boca abierta.  
  
-Bueno vamos al juicio que está vez será en Azkaban, trataremos de ahorrar dos escobas, Harry de nuevo te vas con Severus y Ron con Remus y los demás en sus respectivas escobas -Todos se ponen de pie -Nos veremos en Azkaban -Dumbledore desaparece.  
  
-¿Y por qué de nuevo se va con Snape? -Se oía la voz de Sirius molesta.  
  
-Es por que Dumbledore no te tiene confianza -Lupin de nuevo lo detiene.  
  
-Recuerden que los mejores amigos son los que siempre se pelean -Severus y Sirius se meten un dedo a la boca y simulan vomitar -Que exagerados.  
  
-Vámonos Potter -Se suben los dos a la escoba y Snape inicia el vuelo -Si voy rápido me dices Potter -Harry asiente -Agárrate fuerte ya que volaré de frente -Harry se abraza a la cintura de Snape -¿Listo? vámonos - Aumenta la velocidad y en la tierra.  
  
-Gracias por invitarnos a comer Draco -Pansy Parkinson iba junto con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle saliendo de un restaurante.  
  
-Fue un placer, a mi me da gusto invitar a mis amigos -Dijo con una voz realmente chocante -¿Quieren hacer algo? -Goyle toma la palabra.  
  
-Pues...¡Es el prof Snape! -Señala hacia el cielo y os otros trea alzan la vista.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!! ¡¡¿El que viene atrás no es Potter?!! -Pansy Parkinson parecía estar muy sorprendida.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios hace con él?! ¿Acaso paseándolo? -Malfoy estaba molesto -Ire a investigar -Todos suben a su escoba -Prof Snape - se paran frentre a él.  
  
-¿Se le ofrece algo al señor Malfoy? -Lo ve fijamente - O se a perdido.  
  
-¿A dónde lleva a Potter si se puede saber? -Snape se voltea a ver a Harry y Remus los alcanza.  
  
-Tienen una cita ¿cómo la ven? -Los cauatro niños Slytherianos abrieron los ojos y la boca muy sorprendidos. Snape mantenía su rostro serio y Harry escondió la cara destras del profesor y reía discretamente.  
  
-¿Una cita? -No podían creerlo y a Remus le da un ataque de risa.  
  
-No, vamoas a arreglar unos asuntos y el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que se llevará a Harry hacia donde sería la reunión -Snape gira la escoba hacia donde estaba él.  
  
-¿Y el señor Weasley?- Lupin voltea y ve que Ron ya no estaba con él.  
  
-¡Chispas! a lo mejor lo tiré -Snape le hace cara de cuando no -Ire a buscarlo -Harry se estaba riendo -Al rato los alcanzo en Az... -Snape le dice que se calle.  
  
-¿Az?, ¿dónde es Az? -Draco quería meterse en todo.  
  
-No creo que le importe señor Malfoy- Se inclina un poco en la escoba -Así que con su permiso -Pasa entre ellos y se aleja con Harry.  
  
-Tenemos que saber donde es Az -Draco no se iba a quedar con la duda -Vamos a la biblioteca a preguntar o al centro turístico -Se van volando.  
  
-¿Y por qué nos eguimos a Snape? -Al principio le pareció buena idea la de Crabbe pero...  
  
-Volaba muy rápido y Snape podría darse cuenta si lo alcanzamos y no se creera cualquier cosa que le inventemos, lo mejor sería que vatyamos a preguntar donde queda esa ciudad y verq ue se traen entre manos cuando lleguemos -Draco apoya la idea de Pansy.  
  
-Podriamos esperar a Lupin, pero no creo que quiera llevarnos, si tan sólo fuera Lockhart -Ven regresar a Remus con Ron a su espalda seguidos por los otros miembros de la familia Weasley.  
  
-¿qué habrá ocurrido? -Fred pasa rozando a Draco.  
  
-A un lado pelos de elote tenemos prisa -Draco y sus amigos descienden de sus escobas bastante sacados de onda.  
  
-Vamos a la biblioteca -De repente frena -No, mejor vamos a la guía de turismos -Se acercan a un pequeño puesto -Disculpe ¿dónde queda la ciudad de Az? -El brujo guía se sorprende al oír el nombre.  
  
-¿Az? no existe tal pueblo -Los otros se extrañan -¿Seguros que buscan ese lugar?- Asineten -Lamento no poder ayudarlos -Los chicos se retiran.  
  
-Gracias - Se van a un parque y se sientan en una banca. Pansy Parkinson comenzo a recordar en su mente los nombres de los pueblo que podría empezar con Az.  
  
-Az...Az...¡Azkaban! -Se pone pálida al decir el nombre -¡El profesor Snape va a Azkaban!.  
  
-¡Eso podría ser! -Se ponen en vuelo -Vamos a ver que paso -Draco saca un mapa qeu compro en la guía de turismos -Muy bien síganme yo los guiare.  
  
De nuevo Harry y Snape ya están descendiendo en Azkaban cuando los dementores comienzana rodearlos.  
  
-¡Expectro Patronum! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo y los dementores se retiraron.  
  
-¿quién te enseño el expectro patronum? -Le preguntó cuando por fin tocaron tierra.  
  
-Remus, así que si viene con los Weasley, él les ayudará con lo dementores -Entran por la puerta mayor -Prof Snape ¿cuándo empezará el juicio de Bill?.  
  
-En 1/2 hora -Llegan a la sala principal.  
  
-Severus que bueno que ya llegaste -Dumbledore toma a Harry, él cual al ver a los lugares se encontro que todo el personal de Hogwarts estaba ahi.  
  
-Hum profesor Dumbledore -Dumbledore s e voltea a ver a Harry -¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?.  
  
-Vinieron a ver que pasará con Bill Weasley -Se voltea a ver a Snape -Severus toma tu lugar a lado de Lockhart y de ja un lugar a tu izquierda para Ojo Loco Moody -De repente se detiene -Severus recórrete un lugar y eja ambos lados vacios -Llegan los que faltan, Muy bien Remus, a la derecha de Severus y tu Sirius a la izquierda -Severus y Sirius se voltearon a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-¡No por favor! -Le suplican.  
  
-Será mejor que lo hagan así, porque tu Sirius le ayudarás a Severus en sus clases de pociones a partir del primero de Septiembre -Los sdos se ven a la cara y gritan que no -Favor de guardar silencio -Si las miradas mataran él ya estaría muerto.  
  
-Muy bien demos comienzo a este juicio -Todos ven que traian a Bill encadenado y este venía con una cara de tristeza profunda. 


	6. El juicio de Bill en Azkaban

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!  
  
Bueno aquí comienza el VI capitulo  
  
  
  
VI capitulo  
  
El juicio de Bill en Azkaban  
  
  
  
Harry trago saliba al ver a Bill, Severus y Sirius seguían lanzandoze miradas asesinas.  
  
-Severus, Sirius, no es un buen momento para pelear, estamos aquí por una causa mayor -Los reprende Mc Gonagall -así que si siguen así me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle a Dumbledore que los saque -Ambos fijan su vista hacia el estrado donde Barty Crouch hace actod e presencia.  
  
-Estamos aquí reunidos para precedir el caso de William Weasley, él cual hizo el intento de lanzarles una maldición prohibida a uno muggles, pero que afortunadamente no se pudo llevar a cabo -Bill estaba muy pálido y Lupin le hacía señas dicíendole que intentara tranquilizarce -El casi homocidio -Prosiguió Crouch -Fue detenido a tiempo por Fudge aquípresente -Cornelius agradece y se para frente al estrado.  
  
-Agradable estrado y jurado que nos acompañan, creanme que me pesa mucho estar juzgando que parecía ser inocente -Fred y George aprietan los dientes.  
  
-¿Parecía? ¡Es inocente -murmuró george entre dientes y su madre lo pisa - Ouch.  
  
-Shhh guarda silencio -Fudge continua hablando.  
  
-Antier para ser exactos, el joven William estubo a punto de lanzar una maldición a los Dursley, los tíos de Harry Potter -Señala a Harry y todos se voltean a verlo -Pero nosotros no sabemos los motivos, sólo los testigos, por lo que pido al señor Richard Crook que pase el cual es el defensor de los Dursley -Un hombre alto y de cabello negro y corto, vestido con un atúnica negra pasa al estrado.  
  
-¿No es pariente tuyo Snape? -Le pregunto Lupin y Snape lo ve como si estuviera viendo a un loco y Sirius se rió.  
  
-Que pase al estrado Fred Weasley -Fred se puso pálido por unos momentos pero suspiro y subio al banquillo -¿Juras decirla verdad y nada más que la verdad? -Fred pone la mano en alto -Muy bien ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió el jueves 18 de agosto? -Fred se recarga en la pared.  
  
-Ese día estabamos comiendo, cuando Sirius Black -Snape se voltea a ver a Sirius.  
  
-¿Por qué será que siempre estás en los pleitos de Azkaban? Creo que ya se puede considerar como tu Hobbie -Sirius estaba a punto de golpearlo.  
  
-¡Guarden silencio! -Le pide a Fred que continue.  
  
-Sirius fue a la casa porque tenía planeado llevarse a Ron para que le diera una visita a Harry -Se frena.  
  
-¿En serio ocurrió eso? -Fred asiente-¿Nolo harás por salvar a tu hermano? -Fred niega -Prosigue por favor.  
  
-Y tal parece que al llegar, Harry tenía un pleito con sus tíos, los cuales le habían arrebatado un guardapelo yvendido -Suspira -Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarles un hechizo, pero Sirius y Ron llegaron oportunamente para salvarlos -Le piden que pare.  
  
-Bueno puedes bajar -Crouch deja de anotar -Que pase al estrado Harry Potter -Harry se puso pálido.  
  
-Tu puedes Harry -Remus le dió ánimos.  
  
-Muy bien señor Potter, recuerde decir sólo la verdad a este interrogatorio ¿Cuál es el nombre de su tío?.  
  
-Vernon Dursley -Aún estaba nervioso.  
  
-Según Fred Weasley todo empezó por un guardapelo -Harry asiente -Se sincero ¿era tuyo?.  
  
-Sí, el profesor Dumbledore me lo dió de regalo de cumpleaños, dentro de una caja blanca y con una carta -El jues toma la carta.  
  
-¿Qué tenia el guardapelo? -Harry ya no estaba nervioso.  
  
-Las Fotos de mis padres y era de oro -Algo le decia que Bill iba a salvarse.  
  
-Fred dijo que tew habías enfurecido al perder tu guardapelo ¿me continuas desde donde él se quedo? -Harry se hace hacia adelante.  
  
-Cuando iba alanzarles un hechizo a mis parientes, Ron llegó y me abrazó por la cintura paradetenerme, yo les conte lo ocurrido, Sirius le exigió al tío Vernon que si no podía devolverme le guardapelo, me diera el dinero, mi tío se negaba y con magia Sirius le arrebato el cheque -Richard Crook le dala espalda.  
  
-Puedes bajar -Sirius Black favor de subir -Sirius avanza hacia el estrado.  
  
-"Que diferente se siente estar aquí que en el banco de los acusado, yo sé que siente Bill" -Richard se gira a verlo.  
  
-¡Cuánto se pago por el guardapelo? y continue la historia Sirius asiente.  
  
El cheque que el señor Stanley le dio a Dursley era de 800 libras, Harry lo rompió, se dijo que era preferible hacerlo ya que Dursley le dijo que era imposible darle el guardapelo, eso enfurecera Dursley y golpeo a Harry, hasta dejarlo incosciente, incluso aun se le pueden ver unas marcas de los golpes -Dumbledore se voltea a ver a Harry.  
  
-Si yo hubiera estado ahí, yo si mataba a Dursley -Hagrid estaba mucho más que molesto.  
  
-¿O sea que Dursley golpeó a Harry cuando este rompió el cheque? -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Yo realmente enfurecí y le pedí a Ron que se llevara a Harry a la madriguera, mientras yo hablaba seriamente con Dursley -Richard se pasea por el estrado.  
  
-El ministerio asegura que ustede no utilizo magia contra los Dursley y que platico solamente -Se toca la barbilla- Bueno, yo tomare un breve descanso y pido al abogado Patrik Wisper hacer acto de presencia -Wisper era el abogado defensor de los Weasley -Un hombre de cabello alborotado y cafe sale.  
  
-¡Ese es pariente de Lupin! -Carcajadas generales y Lupin se gira molesto a verlos.  
  
-¡Estamos en un estrado! Sirius y los gemelos Weasley dejan de reir en el acto.  
  
-Amable jurado por primera vez se vera algo insólito, pido qeu hagan pasar a los Dursley -Todos se vieron los unos a los otros y murmuraban "¿muggles aquí?" y Harry sintió que le daría un infarto -Muy bien vamos a recibirlos -Los ven entrar.  
  
-Dios ¿estas seguro qeu el piso no se Hundira y la mujer se lastimará? -Remus jamas había visto a alguien tan obeso -Dime Harry ¿cómo le hacen para caber en la puerta de la casa? -Estaba realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Pues sólo agrandan la puerta cada domingo -De nuevo una explosión de carcajadas y Snape se voltea seriamente a verlos pero muy dentro de el sentía que también explotaria a Carcajadas.  
  
-Ay deberian de darle una dieta y gimnasia al gordito -Exclamó Lockhart y Severus le da un rápido puñetazo en la cara.  
  
-Hasta que haces algo bueno -Le dice Sirius.  
  
-¡Silencio!, vamos a seguir -Dudley sube al estrado y sus padres lo ven preocupados -Muy bien Dudley no les pasará nada, sólo queremos ver que pasará con Harry y Bill a partir de ahora. Muy bien empecemos.  
  
-Bue...bueno es cierto que papá vendió su guardapelo sin su consentimiento, pero él no les dijo que me golpeó -Patrik asiente.  
  
-Y ¿por qué te golpeó? debe de existir alguna razón -Dudley titubea.  
  
-Me...me burle de e´l por perder su guardapelo -Patrik se acerca a él.  
  
-¿Nunca se te ocurrió ponerte en sus zapatos? deberías de darle gracias a Dios de que tienes padres, ¿acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar que sería sí tu no tuvieras padres? -El tío Vernon se pone de pie disgustado.  
  
-¡Protesto! -Crouch golpea el estrado.  
  
-¡Rechazada! prosiga por favor abogado -El señor Dursley se sentó enojado.  
  
-Muy bien Dudley ¿cómo es la relación con tu primo? -Ese esa el golpe final para la entrevista con el gordo.  
  
-Pe...pésima nunca logramos llevarnos bien -Harry aún seguía en shock -Pero es que él es un brujo -Todos se asombraron ante la estúpida declaración de Dudley -Y sinceramente no me cae bien, siempre se a sentido superior a nosotros y cada vez que puede nos hace menos.  
  
-¡Eso es una blasfe... -Crouch vuelve a golpear el estrado.  
  
-¡Silencio sr Rubeus Hagrid! -Patrik le dice a Dudley que puede retirarse -¿Va a llamar alguien más abogado? -Patrik dice que no y va a sentarse y Richard se pone de pie.  
  
-Tomemos un breve descanso y en 15 minutos nos vemos -Al salir ven algo extraño en el cielo.  
  
-¿Por qué hay dementores ahí? -Les pareció bastante extraño.  
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¿qué no son el sr Malfoy y sus amigos? -Snape señala hacia arriba -¿Qué harán aquí? ¿acaso les dijiste donde veniamos, Lupin? -Lupin niega rápidamente con la cabeza y en ese momento Pansy pega un grito.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado? -Se ve a Draco caer frente a la entrada.  
  
-¡Es un idiota! ¡Lupin tu y Potter retiren a los dementores yo ire por el sr Malfoy! -Lupin y Harry ascienden y s eponen entre los dementores y los chicos, los cuales estaban a punto de desmayarse y si eso llegará a ocurrir, los hermanos Weasley y Sirius están listos para atraparlos, pero en ese momento llegan los demás.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Pregunta Dumbledore y Sirius le señala arriba con el dedo índice -¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí? -No podía creerlo -¿Y el señor Malfoy? -ahora Sirius le señala hacuia la puerta de entrada y Dumbledore se dirige hacia allá -¿Cómo se encuentra? -Snape se gira a verlo.  
  
-Bien, sólo esta inconsciente y temos que se haya roto el brazo -Dumbledore mueva la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-No creo que tarde en reaccionar, y de ser así hasta que acabe el juicio podremos llevarlos a su casa,antes no -Snape sabe que el profesor Dumbledoee tiene mucha razón y ve que Lupin y Harry ya derrotaron a los dementores.  
  
-¿Qué rayos hacían aquí? -Severus estab visiblemente molesto.  
  
-Severus ya hablaremos con ellos después, ya tenemos que entrara la sala principal -Draco despierta en ese momento y comienza a quejarse de su brazo.  
  
-¡Mi brazo, me duleo horrible! -Pansy estaba llorando por el susto y Crabbe y Goyle parecían de piedra y se dejaban jalar por Remus sin oponerse.  
  
-Eso fue su culpa señor Malfoy, yo nunca le pedí que viniera -A Draco le dolían las palabras de Snape, pero él sabía que eso era cierto y ahora pagaba las consecuencias -Y agora tendrá que aguantarse el dolor hasta que termine esto -Remus lo ve.  
  
-Oh no seas así -Se acerca a Malfoy.  
  
-Lo hago para que aprenda la lección -Lupin lo ve a los ojos.  
  
-No todos tenemos que sufrir igual Severus -Pansy dejo de llorar en el acto.  
  
-¿Entonces si se llama usted Severus? pense que se lo decian de cariño -Snape asiente ligeramente y Lupin se acerca a Malfoy.  
  
-Estira el brazo -Draco así lo hace -Muy bien no lo bajes -Saca su varita y dice -¡Férula! -El brazo quedo vendado y con un cabestrillo.  
  
-Gracias -Murmuró Malfoy.  
  
-De nada, bueno vamos adentro, eso te calmará el dolor de aquí hasta que puedan curarte.  
  
-Sí, está bien _los sientan a un lado de ojo loco Moody.  
  
-Sólo falta Hermione -Harry sabía que era cierto, pero ella no podria ayudarlos, ya que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
-Pero está vez no podrá ayudarnos -Ven entrar a Crouch, los dos abogados y a Bill.  
  
-¿Bill Weasley? -Los cuatro niños de Slytherin estaban asombrados -¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho? -Snape se gira a verlos.  
  
-No es asunto de su incumbencia y guarden silencio -Los cuatro obedecen y Bartie Crouch toma la palabra.  
  
Pase para ser interrogado Ronald Weasley -Fred y George se voltearon a ver a Ron y harry no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaban sentados los Dursley, a decir verdad no quería que los encerraran.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry -Le dijo Lupin -A los muggles no los van a encerrar, sólo les llamaran la atención -Harry suspira aliviado.  
  
-Ok Ronald ¿qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente después de lo que paso con Harry? -Ron piensa lo que va a decir y después responde.  
  
-Como Harry estaba totalmente inconsciente, lo llevé a rastras dentro de la casa, ahí moví la estufa eléctrica y me fui a la madriguera mediante los polvos Flu -Ron lo ve fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué paso cuando tu familia vio a Harry lastimado? -Ron le dió esta respuesta.  
  
-Se armó un merequetengue de aquellos, pero los más visiblemente molestos eran mis hermanos Fred y George pero no negaré que todos lo estábamos -Richard prende un cigarrillo -Lo que viene después no tiene mucha importancia, sino hasta que Fred y George pusieron en marcha su venganza -Le solicitan que baje.  
  
-George Weasley ha llegado tu turno -George se sienta en el banquillo.  
  
-Estoy listo -Richard le pide que espere hasta que comience a interrogarlo.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Dudley Dursley? -George casi no puede aguantarse la risa, pero logra controlarse -Te estoy esperando George -George le pide que espere y se aclara la garganta.  
  
-A Fred y a mi se nos hizo divertido dejar sobre la cama de Harry unos dulces que tenían cierto tipo de encantamiento -Urga algo en sus bolsillos y saca unos dulces que pone en la mesa del juez -Estos dulces tenían la particularidad de que si te comías 1 te convertiría en rata, el efecto duraba sólo 24 horas, pero, los Dursley creían que su hijo había sido encantado para siempre y nosotros nos aprovechamos de eso -Richard pone la mano sobre el estrado.  
  
-O sea que no le dieron la verdad a los Dursley y querían asustarlos -George asiente.  
  
-Sí, pero fue un gran error y empezó la pelea, primeramente, Fred habló del aliento del señor Dursley -Harry penso que estallaría a carcajadas y trataba de controlarse, sabía que Fred y George siempre decían la verdad, ¿pues cuantas veces no tuvo cerca de él la cara de su tío gritándole? es ese momento pensó que si vomitaría.  
  
-¿Tan malo será su aliento? -Lupin no dejaba de lanzar preguntas tontas.  
  
-Pues claro -Le responde Sirius y le pide que se calle.  
  
-Después de eso -George continuó hablando -Le pedimos al señor Dursley que le diera el guardapelo a Harry y él se negó y nosotros por broma le dijimos, que sí no lo hacia, nunca su hijo volvería a ser normal, eso lo sacó de sus casillas y cuando nos ibamos Ron le dio una ratonera, la cual le aventó en la cabeza que por pura suerte mi hermano esquivo y Bill quien ya estaba harto de la educación del señor Dursley estalló y le pidió que moderara su educación y fue cuando entonces se metió con nuestra familia y ahí fue donde mi hermano les iba a lanzar la maldición -George guardó silencio.  
  
-¿Pero por qué ustedes se metieron en la bronca de Harry? -George le entregó un libro y Richard lo abrió para leerlo -"Estatutos de los Weasley por Fred y George Weasley".  
  
1) HARRY POTTER SERÁ AMADO POR TODOS LOS WEASLEY.  
  
2) HARRY SERÁ EL HERMANITO HONORABLE.  
  
3) HARRY PODRÁ TOMAR LAS COSAS DE LA MADRIGUERA SIN PERMISO.  
  
4) HARRY ES Y SERÁ SIEMPRE EL HÉROE E ÍDOLO DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY.  
  
5) SI ALGÚN DÍA UN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY SE PELEARA CON HARRY, SE LE DEJARÍA DE HABLAR AUTOMÁTICAMENTE HASTA QUE RECAPACITE.  
  
6) HARRY NUNCA SERÁ REGAÑADO AUNQUE PARTICIPE EN LAS AVENTURAS DE SUS COMPINCHES Y COMPADRES LOS WEASLEY.  
  
7) TENER COSAS PREPARADAS POR SI HARRY LLEGÁ DE SORPRESA A LA MADRIGUERA.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. (NÓTESE QUE SIGUEN MUCHOS ESTATUTOS)  
  
  
  
1500) ESTE ES EL MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODOS: EL QUE OSE METERSE CON HARRY, AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SE METE CON LOS WEASLEY.  
  
-Bueno estos son todos -Richard cierra el libro y ve que absolutamente todos estaban roncando a pierna suelta -¡Háganme el favor de despertarse! -Todos pegaron un brinco y ya después unos se tallaban los ojos, otros se estiraban y otro se quitaban la baba de las comisuras de la boca y de la barbilla -Bonito espectáculo. Sr Weasley prosigamos.  
  
-¿Qué más quiere saber? -Richard le regresa el libro.  
  
-¿Usted sabe cómo se enteraron los profesores de Hogwarts del caso de William? -George dice que cree saberlo.  
  
-Mi hermano Ron escribió una carta y la mandó al colegio por medio de Pig -Señala a una pequeña lechuza y Pig brinca emocionado.  
  
-¡Silencio! -Nick casi decapitado ahorca sin querer a la lechuza (quien sabe como le hizo).  
  
-¡Mi lechuza! -Chilló Ron -¡Nick merece ir a Azkaban! -Snape se acerca a tomar la lechuza.  
  
-Sólamente está tarada Weasley, no hay qeu armar escándalo por ello -Todos suspiran aliviados.  
  
-Y Pig paro en el escritorio de Snape -George sigue con su historia y lo bajan.  
  
-Severus Snape tu turno de subir -Snape hace una cara de fastidio, pero no tiene más remedio que obedecer y cuando se pone de pie Lockhart también lo hace.  
  
-¡Espera Sevie! -Lockhart se para atrás de él -Déjame peinarte para que te veas muy bien presentable -A toda respuesta recibio de nuevo un puñetazo de Severus en la cara que casi lo lanza de regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
-Otro punto a Snape aunque me cueste reconocerlo -Sirius anota en un cuadernito donde tenía taches y palomitas de acuerdo al caracter de Snape.  
  
-Oye ¿qué es este cuaderno? -Remus se lo arrebata -"El cuaderno de valoración a los pretendientes de Kathie Black" -Leyó en la tapa -Oye ¿te la pasas calificando a los pretendientes de tu hermana? -Sirius asiente y Remus regresa a la primera pág -¡En la torre! ¿a todos estos has echado? -La lista mostraba mil pretendientes dshechados por Canuto, Sirius se acerca más a Remus y le pide que se agache junto a él.  
  
-Y veras que Snape será el mil uno -Ojo loco Moody los observa.  
  
-Será mejor que se levanten. Snape ya va a prestar declaración -Todos ven fijamente a Snape, ya que de él depende que Bill salga, ya que es el último en ser cuestionado por parte de Richard Crook.  
  
-¿Estás listo Severus Snape? -Richard saca un pergammino y una pluma -¿Tu le diste aviso a un profesor sobre la carta de Ronald Weasley? -Snape quien no ha perdido su seriedad responde.  
  
-Le avise a Lupin y después subimos con Dumbledore y de ahí se enteraron todos- Por otra parte Richard creía que Snape los taricionaria y entonces lanzó la última pregunta la aire para darles a los Weasley en la torre.  
  
-A tu modo de ver, y recuerda que es mi última pregunta ¿William Weasley merece ir Azkaban? -Snape suspira.  
  
-Mi respuesta es muy sencilla, es cierto que odio a Gryffindor por unos motivos muy personales y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para prejudicarlos y lo que me importarian sus comentarios, pero tú quieres mi respuesta y no me andaré por las ramas, bueno es esta -Todos guardan un repentino silencio -Bill Weasley merece ser Libre -Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba -¿Por qué a mi parecer no merece ir a Azkaban? Simple, siempre se a distinguido por ser una buena persona y un buen estudiante, a mi punto de vista merce otra oportunidad -Snape baja del estrado y siente sobre él las miradas sorprendidas de todos.  
  
-Si pudiera lo besaba -Le dijo Ron a Harry, ya que estaba lo bastante agradecido con el profesor de pociones por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-Pero sospecho que cuando regresemos a Hogwarts seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre -Harry podría estar en lo cierto, pero debe recordar que las personas pueden cambiar.  
  
-Gracias Crook esto es todo por su parte -Lo despide Crouch y Crook está abatido, pero de nuevo apoya sus esperanzas en los Dursley -Bueno, estamos a punto de terminar esto, al terminar saldremos por unos minutos y después regresaremos para escuchar el veredicto del jurado.  
  
-Ya sólo faltan dos -Por Fin terminaría y a Harry no le importaba tanto su suerte como la de Bill, él sabía que podía aguantar vivir con sus tíos, pero Bill en Azakaban no y quizas comería ratas como Sirius -Guacala!!!!!!!!! -Saca la lengua.  
  
-¿Qué te da tanto Asco? -Ron quizo saber.  
  
-Nada recordé cuando Sirius estaba en Azkaban y tenía que comer ratas, pense en ello sobre Bill -Ron sintió un escalofrío.  
  
-Es cierto, y tengan mucha fé ya que uno de los últimos dos puede echar todo a perder -A Sirius le entró une espamo repentino al recordar sus días en Azkaban en esas celdas tan frías de donde ya casi nadie salia y por vez primera dio gracias a Dios haber podido salir de tan terrible lugar.  
  
-Quiero que la señora Petunia Dursley pase al estrad9o -El tío Vernon abraza a su esposa y después la tía Petunía sube al estrado.  
  
-¿Qué me va a preguntar? -Estaba realmente muy asustada.  
  
-No se preocupe, sólo le hare una pregunta -Patrik se acerca a ella -Sinceramente ¿cómo ve a Harry? -La tía Petunia miró directamente a su sobrino.  
  
-Vomo a una persona terrible y anormal, como lo fue su madre -Harry se levanta de golpe.  
  
-¡Protesto! -Crouch golpea el estrado.  
  
-¡Protesta concedida! -Nadie podía creerlo.  
  
-¡No tolero que insulten a mis padres! -Sirius lo sienta y le pide que se calme y la tía Petunia continua hablando.  
  
-Mis padres estaban felices por mi hermana y más aún cuando esa estúpida carta de ese colegio llegó cuando cumplió los 11 años, cosa que conmigo no ocurrió -Crouch anotaba todo al igualq ue el jurado.  
  
-Eso es envidia -Murmuró Snape entre dientes y a Harry nunca se le ocurrió tomarlo así y penso que Snape podría estar en lo cierto.  
  
-Mi hermana siempre convertía en lo que quisiera todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, mientras que yo tenía que soportarlo -Para Harry la sospecha de Snape se hacía cada vez más cierta -Y peor aún, la muy graciosa se muere y nos viene a indalgar a su fenómeno -Harry agacha la cabecita y Sirius lo abraza.  
  
-Si usted hubiera podido ¿hubiera dejado a Harry en un orfanato? -La tía Petunia Asiente.  
  
-A mi pobrecito Dudley siempre le ha hecho la vida imposible -Patrik ve a Dudley, el cual tragaba como marrano unas papas fritas con un buen de salsa.  
  
-Que asco -Murmuró Remus.  
  
-Es divertido ver cuando lo ponen a dieta -Harry casi se muere de la risa al recordarlo.  
  
-¿No puedes darle alguna poción, Snape? -Snape ve a Remus.  
  
-Necesitaria más de un frasco de poción adelgazante -De nuevo una explosión de carcajadas.  
  
-¡Silencio! -Les grita Dumbledore -Y tu Severus deja de hacerte el gracioso.  
  
-Yo no me estoy haciendo el gracioso, esa es la verdad profesor Dumbledore -Dejan de ver a Dudley tragando.  
  
-Bueno eso es todo, Sr Dursley suba -Dursley sube y se sienta en el banco.  
  
-Dios rezen porque no se rompa el banquillo -Las patas del banquillo parecía que cederian bajo el peso del tío Vernon y Sirius, Harry y Remus esperaban el momento propicio.  
  
-Muy bien sr Dursley no se mueva mucho ya que estos banquillos son muy frágiles -El tío Vernon lo ve furioso.  
  
-¡Cree acaso que romperé sus estúpidos banquillos? -Se mueve y la advertencia de Patrik surte efecto.  
  
-¡En la torre! -Remus, Sirius y Harry se surraban de la risa, el tio Vernon estba rojo de coraje y ven que le traen un banquillo más grueso.  
  
-Ya párenle a su risa -Otros de los que se reían eran los hermanos Weasley.  
  
-Ya veran cuando regresemos a la casa -La señora Weasley amenazaba a sus hijos con el puño.  
  
-Sr Dursley ya escuchamos a su mujer y su punto de vista, el cual su sobrino es un fenómeno, ¿piensa usted lo mismo? -Dursley lo ve.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! -Grita -Usted no sabe la frustración que nos viene al empezara cada verano, al saber que lo recibiremos y nos preguntamos que porque no sucede como en la navidad y semana Santa -Harry ya se esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
-¿Por qué vendió el guardapelo de Harry, en vez de vender algo de su hijo? -Esa era una muy buena pregunta.  
  
-¿Por qué haría sufrir a mi hijo, si puedo hacer sufrir a alguien más? -Petunia asiente ante el comentario de su marido.  
  
-O sea que no le importa ve sufrir a Harry, mientras su hijo es feliz. Bueno y ahora Bill Weasley ¿está de acue... -Todavía no terminaba cuando Dursley lo interrumpio.  
  
-Simplemente carecen de principios y educación -Bill se pone de pie furiosamente y lo sientan de nuevo.  
  
-Y usted señor ¿cree que procedio bien por la forma en que los trato? -El tío Vernon vuelve a asentir.  
  
-Es lo menos que se merece una clase como la suya -A todos les pareció una persona realmente petulante.  
  
-Bueno sr Dursley ahora sí es todo -Se voltea a ver a los demás -Bueno, pueden salir en unos minutos les daremos la decisión del jurado -Todos salen al jardín.  
  
-Ojalá y todo resulte bien -Se van a la tiendita -¿quieren algo? -Percy los va a invitar.  
  
-¿Qué hay en los menus? -Sirius toma una carta -¡Miren hay menu mexicano!.  
  
-¡Pidamos unas tortas! -Remus comienza a leer la carta -¿Nunca has probado una Harry? Son la neta del planeta -Harry comienza a leer la carta.  
  
-Si quiero una -Dumbledore se les acerca.  
  
-Pidan lo que quieran la cuenta corre por parte del colegio -Lupin truena los dedos.  
  
-Perfecto entonces podemos alborazarnos -Los gemelos Weasley atascan sus charolas y se sientan con los demás.  
  
-Que rico -Ni tarde ni perezoso Remus comenzó a hincarle el diente a la comida -Yummy, yummy.  
  
-¿Alguien de aqui come chile? -Preguntó Harry y Sirius dijo que él -Toma -Le da todos los chiles.  
  
-Nunca comprendí como puedes comer tanto chile, incluso James chillabacon sólo probar uno -Harry se voltea ver a Remus.  
  
-¿No le gustaba el chile? -Remus le sonríe.  
  
-Psara nada pobrecito y siempre acudiamos a Seve para que nos diera un antídoto a escondidas de profesor de pociones -Severus estaba comiendo tranquilamente.  
  
-Remus he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste ayer del Prof Snape y he llegado a pensar en comprenderlo un poco mejor -Ron se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Crees lograrlo? -Harry le dice que tiene la esperanza de hacerlo.  
  
-Chicos es hora de pasar -En la sala hubo una mezcla de emociones de miedo, esperanza y angustia.  
  
Muy bien este es el veredicto: William Weasley es...Inocente -La familia Weasley al igual que Harry, Sirius y Remus brincaban y gritaban de alegría, Bill creía desmayar -El segundo punto y último: A partir d eAhora los Dursley recibiran a Harry potter sólo en semana Santa junto a un amigo y tres profesores que el colegio elija y en las otras vacaciones y puentes y demás Harry podrá ir a casa de Sirius Black -A Harry la alegría no le cabía en el pecho X fin podría quedarse en la casa de Sirius en las vacaciones y días libres y con los Dursley sólo estaria con ellos la semana Santa y con compañia -Todos pueden retirarse y ustedes lleven alos Dursley a su casa -De nuevo Salen.  
  
Felicidades Bill -Harry lo abraza.  
  
Gracias Harry -Ojo loco Moody se acerca.  
  
-Snape que te lleves a Malfoy y a Potter a Hogwarts y de ahí Sirius se lo llevara a su casa -Snape asiente.  
  
-Sr Malfoy y Potter vámonos ¡Accio! -Señala hacia la pared y su escoba vuela hacia su mano, a Malfoy le gusto ya que Snape tenía una escoba con empuñaduras d eplata y oro, esa escoba se la daban a los estudiantes de Hogwarts al acabar el curso de vuelo -Usted sr Malfoy adelante y Potter atrás de mí.  
  
-Sí -Harry se preguntaba si la escoba podría alzar el vuelo con tres personas a bordo y su respuesta surgió de inmediato, ya que la escoba ascendió varios metros de altura cuando Snape patió el piso.  
  
-Sujétece firmemente del palo Sr Malfoy -Así lo hace y de nuevo Harry se abraza a la cintura de Snape -¡Vamos! -La escoba acelera y se pierde en el firmamento mientras los Weasley seguian festejando la libertad de Bill. 


	7. Retorno a Hogwarts

VII Capítulo  
  
Retorno a Hogwarts  
  
Por fin es primero de Septiembre Harry prepara sus cosas con ayuda de Sirius y Kathie.  
  
-Para mi suerte le tendré que ayudar a Snape con sus clases -Sirius no había dejado de quejarse desde el día en que Dumbledore les dió la noticia a Snape y a él.  
  
-¿Trabajarás con Sevie? -Catalina estaba ilusionada y deseaba tener el puesto de Sirius para estar muy cerca de su Severito[pic]  
  
-Catalina deja de ilusionarte, si hay algo que Snape no conozca son los sentimientos -Kathie cruza los brazos.  
  
-Vas a ver que lo voy a hacer mi novio -Sirius le da la espalda.  
  
-De ser así te dejo de hablar, Toma su maleta y las cosas de Harry las sube al carro -Vámonos Harry -Harry se para del sillón.  
  
-Este...Sirius, ¿porqué no te cae bien Snape? -Sirius se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Me purga, especialmente sus amiguitos de de Slytherin como Lucius Malfoy -Harry jugava con sus deditos nerviosamente -¿Por qué la pregunta?.  
  
-Sé que él fue mortífago, pero hace poco descubrí que antes de la caida de Voldemort -Sirius frena el carro bruscamente -Perdón quien-tu-sabes, Snape paso a lado de Dumbledore y creo que es su espía o algo asík, y aparte creo que él ya está cambiando aunque poco a poco -Sirius estaciona el carro en King Cross.  
  
-Eso no lo creeré sino hasta que lo vea -Saca las cosas de la cajuela -Vámonos yendo -En la estación se encuentran con Remus.  
  
-¡Hola! -Remus agita la mano y Harry ve que traía su túnica raida -Esta túnica me da buena suerte Harry -le dijo al ver que lo observaba- ¿Qué crees Sir? -Sirius le dice que desenbuche -Dos noticias buenas y una mala ¿cuál quieres primero?.  
  
-Una buena -Le dice.  
  
-Los chicos volveran a tomar meditaciones como nosotros lo hicimos cuando eramos estudiantes y el profesor será Ojo Loco Moody -Sirius sonríe.  
  
-Que bien, Harry te gustará mucho esa clase ¿y la mala? -Remus lo ve fijamente.  
  
-Severus Snape vendrá con nosotros en nuestro compartimento -sirius s epuso de pie de un golpe -¡Espera no me mates puedo explicarme! -Sirius ya tenía entre sus manos el cuello de Remus y lo sacudía bruscamente -No tenía opción eran Gilderoy o él, Dumbledore me lo dió a elegir y sé que fue plan con maña pero, ¿qué hacía? -Sirius se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared -Ya que según él quería que platicaran durante el trayecto -Harry se le acerca.  
  
-¿Y cuál es la otra nueva? -Sirius aún trataba de derrumbar la pared con su cabeza.  
  
-Que ya se puede escuchar radio en Hogwarts y se va a abrir una estación para los alumnos pero aún no sabemos quien la dirigirá -Harry sonríe puesto que en su baúl siempre cargaba sus discos favoritos. De repente Severus hace acto de presencia -¿Snape? -El profesor de pociones venía diferente a como siempre se vestía: traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca, chamarra de mezclilla , unas botas de color cafe y se había amarrado el cabello [pic][pic][pic](a la escritora se le cae la baba) -¿En serio eres tu Snape? -Seguían sin poderlo creer.  
  
-No creía que me traería la túnica fuera de Hogwarts ¿cierto? -Harry ve llegar a Ron y los hermanos Weasley acompañados por sus padres.  
  
-Hola Harry amor -Lo saluda la señora Weasley.  
  
-Buenos días señora -estaba con Remus y Severus vendandole la cabeza a su padrino y Percy se les acercó.  
  
-¿Snape? -La señora Weasley se sorprendió al verlo -Debo de reconocer que te vez muy bien así.  
  
-Gracias pero no se acostumbren -Se les avisa que el tren ya está listo para recibirlos.  
  
-Ya llegó Hermione -Hermione les hace un gesto con la mano -Oye Hermione a mi ya me dijiste lo de tus braquetts y no tienes porque ocultarlos -Hermione sonríe.  
  
-¿No me veo mal Harry? -Harry niega.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca señorita Granger? -Snape s eacerca y hermione se cubre la boca.  
  
-Se llaman Braquetts y los usan los muggles por un largo tiempo para enderezarce los dientes -Les explica Harry -Lo más doloroso es que te los tienen que estar ajustando (sus papas le dijeron a Hermione como hacerlo) cada dos semanas -Snape le agadece la explicación y se van a la plataforma 93/4.  
  
-Muy bien Ron te vas con tus hermanos y Hermione con Parvatti, Colin y Neville, Harry te vienes con nosotros tres -Nadie protesto y se fueron a sus compartimentos ,Remus se sentó con Harry y Sirius con Severus.  
  
-El tren se pondrá en marcha así que no se paren -El tren comienza a avanzar.  
  
-¿No quieren comer algo? -Se acerca la bruja del carrito de servicio.  
  
-Denos de todo -Sirius saca dinero de sus bolsillos -Y lo que quede de cambio surta con productos a los compartimentos de los Weasley y Granger.  
  
-Como guste -Le deja su dotación de dulces y Harry toma una rana de chocolate con menta.  
  
La señora del carrito llega a donde está el compartimento de los Weasley.  
  
-Aquí les dejo esto -Les pone su parte de dulces en el suelo -Se los manda Sirius Black -George recoge la bolsa.  
  
-Pues hombre gracias, que considerado -La abre -¡Vaya si trae de todo! -La anciano sonrie y les cierra la puerta, mientras los Weasley comenzaban a comer dulces.  
  
Y de nuevo con Sirius y Snape los dos aún siguen dándose la espalda y cruzando los brazos mientras cerraban los ojos molestos.  
  
-No pus si que buena plática tienen ustedes dos -Remus se peleaba con una tirita de goma y hasta la jalaba con los dientes y los pies, pero eso no le impedia vigilar a Snape y Sirius.  
  
-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Lupin -Fue la respuesta de Severus -Que no estoy muy contento con esto y por lo que más quieras ¡Déjate de pelear como un estúpido Con ese dulce!-Lupin por fin lo rompe, después de tanto estirarlo.  
  
-¿Les cuento un chiste? -Severus casi lo mata con la mirada -Ándenle por favor, para hacer menos aburrido el viaje y si no te ríes por primera vez en tu vida, Snape me dejo de llama J Remus Lupin -Snape acepta -Bueno.  
  
-Más te vale que se a bueno -Lo discrimina Sirius.  
  
Nota: Si has leido el quijote sabes de que viene el chiste...  
  
Continuemos con la historia.  
  
-Claro -Toma aire y comienza a contar.  
  
EL PROFESOR LLAMA A EXAMEN A UN ALUMNO  
  
-DIME ALGO SOBRE EL QUIJOTE.  
  
EL ALUMNO LE PIDE A SU AMIGO:  
  
-SÓPLAME ALGO.  
  
-EN UN LUGAR DE LA MANCHA DE CUYO NOMBRE NO QUIERO ACORDARME.  
  
-PUES ¡ACUERDATE QUE ME SUSPENDEN!.  
  
-Remus terminó su chiste y entonces sucedió, Severus estalló en carcajadas, ninguno de los tres podía creerlo, Por primera vez en su vida lo veía reir.  
  
-¡Hey vean eso Snape si tiene los músculos de la sonrisa! -Dijo Harry -Sirius cuéntale otro chiste -Remus apoya la idea de Harry.  
  
-¿Yo? -Sirius se señalo así mismo.  
  
-Ajá y tiene que ser bueno -Snape había dejado de reirse y le da un zape a Remus en la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno está bien -Toma aire -El colmo de dos despistados:  
  
-¿Dónde vas?.  
  
-¡A tu casa a buscarte!.  
  
-Pues corre que yo te espero aquí.  
  
Otra vez se comenzó a reír, Sirius había tenido éxito y Harry alza la manita.  
  
-¡Yo tengo uno, yo tengo uno! -Le piden que lo cuente.  
  
-Un Profesor pregunta a uno de sus alumnos.  
  
-A ver Jaimito ¿quién fue el sucesor de Mohamed primero?.  
  
-Pues Sécame segundo.  
  
-Todos se rieron y Llegaron a Hogwarts y antes de bajar se secaron las lágrimas, Snape principalmente.  
  
-¿Qué es eso que traes en esa bolsita? -Sirius le pregunta a Remus al ver que tenia un paquete en la mano.  
  
-Es un sandwich echado a perder, lo encontré en el tren y se lo daré a Nick casi decapitado -Ven a Snape irse -Sna... -Sirius lo detiene.  
  
-Déjalo que se vaya, sí ya sabes como es y otra cosa -Ve fijamente a Harry y Remus -No le comenten a nadie lo que paso en el tren -Los dos asienten y al llegar al gran comedor vieron que Snape ya vestía como siempre y tenía su rostro serio.  
  
-Te veremos al rato Harry -Se despiden y al finalizar la selección comienzan a cenar.  
  
-¿Qué tal les fue en el verano? -Quizo saber Hermione.  
  
-Pues Bill casi cae en Azkaban -Comienza a platicar Fred.  
  
-¿En Azkaban? -Preguntó sin poderlo creer y le platican hasta que Snape fue quien salvó la situación y hasta la aventura de Harry volando con el profesor de pociones -¿Y por qué no me avisaron? -Se veía molesta.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero tú no conocías la situación y no queríamos que te vieras involucrada -Es la explicación de Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aileen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Grito Remus y fue a abrazar a una niña.  
  
-¿Quien es ella? -Preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Ahhh es Aileen Lupin creo que es su sobrina -Aileen ve a ambos y los saluda.  
  
-Harry que bueno que te veo -Oliver Wood se acerco.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Oliver? -Le pregunto como saludo.  
  
-Si, las practicas de quiddich las empezaremos desde este mes -Le informo.  
  
-¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones Harry? -Preguntó Aileen.  
  
-Pues con unos problemillas que se pudieron arreglar -Aileen escucho atentamente y después se volteo a ver a Oliver y le sonrío el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor se sonrojo hasta la medula espinal.  
  
-No...nos veremos despues...Ha...Harry -Oliver se fue corriendo a todo lo que daba mientras estaba mas rojo que su propio corazón.  
  
-¡Ejele! -Grito Fred Weasley -Que se me hace que el amor esta tocando a las puertas de Wood -Los gemelos Weasley le dan una palmada cariñosa a Aileen.  
  
-Si es que yo lo permito -Exclamó Remus.  
  
Ven a otra chica acercarse.  
  
-Hola Hanna -Saludo Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione -Se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿Ya lista para el primer día de clases? -Hermione sentía su corazón brincar de gusto aún que no quizás al recordar las clases de pociones.  
  
-Pues pociones no me hacen mucha ilusión me han dicho que el profesor es terrible -Hermione no sabía que responderle.  
  
-Pues...no te lo negaré pero si no le das motivo no se meterá contigo, aparte le tiene más ojeriza a Harry que a ningún otro -Suspira - Bueno espero que este año sea diferente -Da la vuelta y se retira.  
  
-Hey Hermi -La agarran por los brazos los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué les ocurre chicos? -Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.  
  
-No nos has dicho que hiciste en las vacaciones.  
  
-Ahhh pues recibí en mi casa a mi amiga Rika, la conocí por medio de Victor Krum eso fue todo y me dijo que a lo mejor viene a pasar una temporada a Hogwarts -Se logra soltar.  
  
-Bueno ya nos veremos mañana Le dan las buenas noches los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Cundo todos terminan de cenara se van a sus torres.  
  
-Contraseña por favor -Pide la señora gorda.  
  
-"Pepe pecas" -Le dice Percy y la puerta se abre -Muy bien todos a sus dormitorios y no quiero oírlos cuchichear -Toma un libro y se sienta en el sillón que está frente al fuego.  
  
Cuando Harry se mete en su cama comienza a recordar la escena del tren y de como Snape se reía ante los chistes y recuerda por fin que las personas pueden cambiar, después de un rato se queda dormido, mientras Dumbledore en las mazmorras detiene a Snape.  
  
-Alastor Moody se dio cuenta de lo que paso en el tren y me alegro -Snape lo ve atónito -Pero no te preocupes, nadie más aparte de mi y Alastor lo sabrá -Snape le da las gracias -Bueno vete a dormir -Snape avanza pero de nuevo se gira a ver al director.  
  
-Prof Dumbledore, no crea que estoy cambiando, sólo que... -No pudo terminar y camino lentamente a su habitación.  
  
-No lo niegues Severus, tu eres una bella persona y muy pronto se descubrirá -ahora Dumbledore va a su habitación.  
  
A la mañana siguiente en la clase de transformaciones.  
  
-¿Verde? no, yo lo quiero negro -Harry se quejaba que la pluma de pavorreal que intentaba convertir en un lápiz negro no funcionara.  
  
-Síguelo intentando -Ron le daba ánimos por lo mientras lo profesora Trelawney se a pescado a Severus cuando bajaba hacia el salón de pociones.  
  
-Buenos días Severus -Lo saludo.  
  
-Ah buenos días Trelawney -Quiere pasar pero la maestra de adivinación no se lo permite- ¡Déjame pasar, tengo prisa!.  
  
-Veo problemas para ti dentro de muy poco tiempo, problemas realmente serios -No cesa de verlo fijamente -Los cuales te harán tomas la decisión de aventarlo todo por la borda, de eso tendrá la culpa alguien que ya creerías volver a ver, pero después de un tiempo la persona quien tu menos esperas que te hará recapacitar -Snape la ve desesperado.  
  
-¿Eh? sí...sí, gracias prometo anotarlo para no olvidarlo -Pero aún así Sybill sigue sin dejarlo pasar y ve venir a Sirius.  
  
-¿Crees que te debo de esperar todo el día? -Le grita a Severus.  
  
-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!, ¡Es Trelawney quien no me deja irme! -Trelawney ahora los ve a ambos.  
  
-Neptuno dice que ambos se harán excelentes amigos -Los dos ponen cara de What.  
  
-¿Estás loca? se te a safado un tornillo -Snape la ve como si estuviera loca.  
  
-En serio que cada vez estás peor Sybill -Sirius y Severus por fin están de acuerdo en algo y Snape por fin logra pasar y se va fúrico al salón de pociones, resoplando como Buey al igual que Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué tengo hoy? -Le pide a Sirius que cheque la agenda.  
  
-Primero con Slytherin y Gryffindor, la poción del sueño eterno -Severus le agradece.  
  
-Muy bien entonces hasme favor de sacar todos los ingredientes y poner la cantidad necesaria en cada mesa -Sirius no tiene más remedio que obedecer y en ese instante entran los alumnos.  
  
-Hola Sirius -Harry saluda a Sirius cuando lo ve pasar.  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste Harry? -Harry dice que bien.  
  
-¡Guarden silencio! - Snape se para con un libro y comienza a anotar los ingredientes y después se voltea a ver a los alumnos. Los voy a ir llamando paar qeu me entreguen sus tareas - Los ve directamente -Weasley, Potter, Granger, Malfoy, Patil -así los va nombrando cuando de repente -Longbotton -Neville no se levanta -¡Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando Longbotton! -Neville se para.  
  
-No...no lo hice profesor -Snape lo ve y está a punto de pegar un grito, pero agacha la cabeza e intenta tranquilizarse y Neville creyóq ue le daría un infarto -Traemelo mañana Longbotton -Se sienta en la silla -Pero eso no impedirá que le quite 5 puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa.  
  
-Si..sí profesor -Se sienta y respira aliviado.  
  
-Muy bien -Continuo Snape -Vamos a ...-De repente se pone la mano sobre el pecho y estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, pero se apoya en el escritorio.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -Sirius se acerca.  
  
-No te preocupes Black -Se sienta.  
  
-Hary ve por la señora Pomfrey -Harry se levanta y sale, en el pasillo se encuentra a Dumbledore y Mc Ganagall.  
  
-Harry -Lo comienza a cuestionar mc Gonagall -¿Qué haces fuera del salón? -Harry s epone frente a ellos.  
  
-Voy a la enfermeria creo que el profesor Snape se siente mal, estaba a punto de desmayarse - El profesor Dumbledore junto a Mc Gonagall se dirigen al salón de pociones mientras harry sigue su camino hacia la enfermería.  
  
-Con permiso -Pasa Dumbledore al salón y ve que Sirius estaba a un lado de Snape y varios alumnos lo rodeaban viendolo con preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien, Severus? -Severus lo ve.  
  
-Prof Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor? -Mc Gonagall se notaba preocupada y Snape ve a sus alumnos.  
  
-¡Váyanse a sus lugares! -Snape los corre a todos -¡Ustedes tienen que estar trabajando! -Llega la señora Pomfrey con Harry.  
  
-¡A un lado!, tómate esto Snape -Le da una pastilla mágica y un vaso con agua, después de esta clase te vas a descanzar un rato y deja que Black te ayude, el también saco buenas calificaciones.  
  
-Black -Snape no tiene más remedio que obedecer -Te encargo todo -Sale del salón ayudado por Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haya sido Severus? -Platican mientras van a la habitación.  
  
-No lo sé, creo que fue un presentimiento pero me siento un poco mnareado -Llegan a la habitación.  
  
Que descances -Sale y Snape se sienta en la cama.  
  
En la calse de pociones.  
  
-¿Creen que Snape se recupere para mañana? -Harry estaba preocupado.  
  
-¿Te preocupa Snape? -Hermione no podía creerlo.  
  
-Pues sí y no sé porque me preocupa -Continuan haciendo su poción.  
  
-Harry deja de platicar -Le dice Sirius -Y termina tu poción -Hary sigue moviendo la poción y echando los ingredientes -Bueno es todo -Sirius pasa a revisar las pociones -Oye Neville, si sigues así, harás que a Snape le de un infarto ¡aplícate hombre! yo por mi parte vere que no le siga quitando puntos a Gyffindor. Nos veremos después, todos tienen 4 puntos más- Al salir rumbo al pasillo del comedor vieron un letrero en el suelo.  
  
EL TRAIDOR MORIRÁ.  
  
-¿Quién escribió esto? -Todos se hacían la misma pregunta, incluso las letras parecían hechas con sangre.  
  
-¿Quién escribió eso? -Llegó Filch con una cubeta.  
  
-No lo sabemos Filch, ahí apareció -Filch comienza a tallarlo.  
  
-Esto parece ser sangre y él que lo haya puesto tuvo que haberse desangrado.  
  
-¿A quién querrán matar ahora? -Todos pasan al comedor y ven a Dumbledore ponerse de pie.  
  
-Queridos alumnos abcabamos de ver algo desagradabale en el suelo del pasillo que conduce al gran comedor. De momento desconocemos si es obra del enemigo o una broma de algún alumno -Todos cuchichean entre sí y Snape enra al comedor -¿Cómo sigues Severus? -El profesor de pociones toma su lugar.  
  
-Mejor gracias -Se voltea a ver a Sirius -¿Qué tal la clases?.  
  
-Bien le di a cado uno 4 puntos. -Snape asiente.  
  
-Muchas gracias -se sirve un poco de comida.  
  
-Si te vuelves a sentir mal me dices -Dumbledore le toca el hombro y Snape le dice que así lo hará.  
  
-Bueno tengo entrenamiento de Quiddich -Harry toma su súper Saetra de Fuego -Dejen que Wood la vea -Corre al estadio de Quiddich y ve a todo el equipo en las gradas -¿Qué ocurre? -Oliver Wood se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Ven Harry -Lo jala del brazo -Ve -Harry se asoma y ve que en el campo con letras grandes está escrito:  
  
EL TRAIDOR MORIRÁ MUY DOLOROSAMENTE  
  
-¿Ya lo vio Dumbledore? -Le dicen que George fue a buscarlo y lo ven volver.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Le muestran el letrero -No tendré opción , suspenderé el entrenamiento por unos días hasta que descubramos quien es el gracioso y hasta que reparemos el campo -Se voltea a ver a Oliver y Harry -Lo siento -Harry dice que no importa -Pero ven quiero que me ayudes a acomodar unos archivos y que Oliver te ayude -Los lleva a la bodega -Acomoden lo que hay en esas cajas -Estas tienen fotos de los alumnos que han jugado quiddich.  
  
-Muy bien Harry veme pasando las fotoso - Casi todas venían firmadas, especialmente las de los integrantede del equipo Seleccionado de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Dónde las vamos a poner? -Quizo saber Harry.  
  
-En un album especial -Saca ub libro grueso y de reepente Hary tropieza con una fotos.  
  
(la siguiente informacion es inventada [pic]tss que no)  
  
-Son mis papás Wood...¿pue...puedo quedármelas? -Oliver le dice que sí, que tienen otras copias en los archivos -Ah ¿sabes que posición jugaban?.  
  
-Sí tu padre era buscador como tú y tu madre cazadora -Sca otras fotografías -Mira, Remus era guardian y Sirius golpeador- Le da las fotos -Guárdalas muy bien y ¿sabes quién es este? -Le mustra la fotrografía de un chavo de cabello negro.  
  
-No -Dice -No lo reconozco.  
  
-Es Snape, el era golpeador de Slytherin y del seleccionado -Harry toma la foto sorprendido -Si consigues su firma serás el primero, nadie hasta ahora se a atrevido a pedírsela -Harry guarda las fotos en su mochila incluyendo la de Snape.  
  
-Oye ¿quiénes conformaban el equipo del colegio? -Wood sigue pegando las fotografías en un album.  
  
-Tu padre era el buscador, Tu madre cazadora, Quirrell era cazador y Pete Pettigrew, los golpeadores eran Snape y Black, nunca se ponían de acuerdo y por último Remus quiene era el guardian, En la banca estaban Sinistra y Lockhart (Al que todos le daban con la bludger sin importar si era del equipo o no) -Harry le agradece la explicación.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces ganamos? -Oliver se rie.  
  
-Te seré sincero ninguna, el evento se tuvoq ue eliminar por la rivalidad que se tenía contra Snape y Lockhart, se lastimaban los miembros del equipo entre si mismos y apenas llevaban 5 minutos de juego cuando ya eran expulsados o llevados sd e emergencia a la enfermería -Harry se estaba riendo -Bueno por hoy es todo ya mañana le continuamos -Salen de la bodega -Te veré al rato en el comedor Haaaaaaaaaa... -Aileen pasa en ese momento.  
  
Hola Oliver -¿Quieres un emparedado? es que creí que tenías mucha hambre.  
  
-Yo este... pues...jejejeje -Harry se acerca.  
  
-Ahhh Oliver ¿luego me puedes pasar una foto de Quirrell y De los demás integrantes? -Wood le dice que lo hará.  
  
-¿Si quieres Wood? -Le pregunto Aileen muy cariñosamente y se abraza de Wood , el pobre casi sale disparado hasta la luna.  
  
Ahhhhh -Estaba bastante rojo -¿qué..tienes ahorita Harry? -Harry dice que adivinación con Trelawney -Yo tengo encantamiento -Cada quien toma su rumbo y aileen s eva con Harry ya que van en el mismo grupo, mientras Oliver se iba comiendo su emparedado que le regalo Aileen.  
  
Harry venía pensando en que otra vez Trelawney le inventaría algo sobre su vida y que moriria tal vez resbalandose con una cáscara de banana, sube hasta el salón y ve a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué tal te fue en el entrenamiento? -Harry le platica todo la Ron -Así que te la pasaste acomodando fotos con Oliver.  
  
-Sí ¿y Hermione? -Saca un pergamino y una pluma y un tinetero, en ese momento llega Trelawney.  
  
-Ya sabes que está clase no le gusta para nada -Se sientan en su lugar.  
  
-Nombre y a mi me encanta -Exclamo Aileen que para su suerte Sybill no la escucho -Creo que se vería mejor dando clases de tejido en esa silla -Ron y Harry se rieron por lo bajo.  
  
-Muy buenas tardes , hoy les dire que les deparará el año -Parvati Patil estaba muy feliz y la profesora comienza a decirles su futuro, hasta que por fin le toco su turno a Harry -Este año ayudarás a alguien, sa persona ya ha sufrido mucho y tu no lo sabes.  
  
Más adelante tu estarás muy grave con una temperatura muy alta y caerás en un sopor terrible y despertaras después de un tiempo -Harry no le creyó ninguna plabra pero no se lo hizo notar.  
  
-Gracias por avisarme, le prometo cuidarme -Salen del salón -Vamos al comedor Ron, ya para cenar -Empujan la puerta y ven que muchos ya están cenando.  
  
-¿Qué les dijo hoy Trelawney? -Se sientan junto a Hermione.  
  
- Lo de siempre, nos dijo nuestro futuro y que según yo iba a enamorarme este año, creo que lo mismo le dijo a Snape - Dijo Ron molesto y comienza a cenar y a Harry se le caen las fotografías -¿Y estas fotos? -Las recoge.  
  
-Ah son las fotos de mis padres, Sirius, remus y Snape -Ron y Hermione se sorprenden.  
  
-¿Snape jugaba quiddich? -No podían creerlo.  
  
-Sí, él era el golpeador de Slytherin y del seleccionado de Hogwarts -Oliver se le acerca a Harry.  
  
-Harry no te preocupes esto pasará rápido, ya que a mi no me dejaran con las ganas de que te vea volar en tu Súper Saeta de Fuego  
  
-Harry le sonríe.  
  
-es cierto, ya que con eso tendremos la copa asegurada -Exclama Fred y por lo mientras en la mesa de profesores Remus se acerca a Severus.  
  
-Me enteré de lo de esta mañana ¿ya te encuentras mejor? -Snape le dice que no se preocupe por algo que no le importa -Bueno yo sólo decía - Sirius le jala el brazo.  
  
-Déjalo, sí sabes que es un pedante -Snape no lo pela y se dirige a su habitación para calificar los trabajos que le entregaron.  
  
Al día siguiente en la clase de pociones.  
  
-¿Cómo se siente hoy profesor? -Harry pretendía ser amable pero con Snape le era imposible.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que te preocuparas por mi Potter? -Contestó tajante.  
  
-Bueno yo sólo decía -Se sienta y comienza a preparar su poción.  
  
-¿Con qué tratabas de ser amable con nuestro profesor? -Se burla Malfoy y Harry se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Que ¿quieres que te acomode las ideas? -Harry se acerca a él.  
  
-Atrévete - Harry lo agarra por la camisa y está a punto de golpearlo cuando de pronto.  
  
-¡Sr Potter! -Snape pegó un grito y se acerca como ráfaga a donde estaba los dos -Esto amerita 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter -Malfoy sonríe triunfalmente pero Sirius se acerca.  
  
-¿Y por qué no le bajas también a tu casa? -Lo reto -¿Acaso te haces de la vista gorda? -Snape se gira a verlo.  
  
-Yo no vi que el señor Malfoy hiciera algo -Sirius levanta los puños.  
  
-¡¿Quieres qué te acomode las ideas?! -En ese momento entra Remus.  
  
-¡Les tengo otro chiste! -Los dos lo ven con ojos fulminantes -Uyy mejor me voy -Sale volando del salón de clases, y así eran todos lo días y Snape no podía quitarle puntos a Gryffindor cada vez que Sirius estuviera cerca y Harry había perdido toda esperanza, pero todo cambiaría pronto. 


	8. Cruelius Snape

VIII capítulo  
  
Cruelius Snape.  
  
Cierto día en la clase de pociones.  
  
-Prof ¿cuándo entregará las trabajos? -Quizo saber Hermione.  
  
-Yo sabré cuando sreñorita -Sigue dictando cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abre bruscamente y un señor apoyado en un bastón y de cabello negro y cano cortado en forma de casquete se acerca a Severus - ¡¿Qué...qué demonios haces aquí?! -El hombre avanza amenazadoramente hacia él y le apunta a la cara con el bastón.  
  
-Siempre has sido mi frustración, yo tenía esperanzas en ti -Lo ve de pies a cabeza -Pero ve nada más en lo que terminaste -¡En un mísero profesor de pociones!, ¡Eres un fracaso! -Snape sentía hervir la sangre por dentro.  
  
-Estoy en clases...por si no te...has...dado cuenta -Snape intentaba no explotar.  
  
-¿Y ese viejo de donde salió? -Aileen movia su poción.  
  
-Ahhh ¿ y a todos estos niños les enseñas a ser miserables como tú? -Todos confiaban en que Snape pudiera mantenerse tranquilo -¿Me creías muerto? que lástima -Se gira a verlo -Sólamente he venido a decirle a tus alumnos que no confíen en un fracaso como tu...ah y otra cosa tú fuiste un error, el más grande que he tenido en mi vida -Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Severus aventó los libros y salió hecho una furia del salón, azotando la puerta.  
  
-¿Con qué derecho se presenta aquí usted y agrede a uno d elos profesores de Hogwarts? -Le preguntó Harmione, mientras Dumbledore hacía acto de presencia.  
  
-No quería creerlo pero Filch dijo la verdad ¿puedo saber que buscas aquí Cruelius? -El señor Snape se voltea a ver al director -Y ¿Dónde está Severus? -El hombre lo ve fijamente -¿Me dices tu Sirius? -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Vino e insulto a Severus y Snape se salió hecho una furia del salón -Dumbledore se molesta.  
  
-¡Fuera de aquí Cruelius, no soporto que alguien venga a insultar a alguno de mis maestros , y menos que un padre venga a hacer menos a un hijo! -Le hace un movimiento con la mano a Filch y este se lleva la padre de Snape -Yo ire a hablar con Severus pueden retirarse, tienen esta hora libre.  
  
Su padre estaba lejos, pero Severus se hallaba en su habitación, estaba en su cama sentado con las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas, en su mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes de como fue maltratado por su padre, de como siempre ha sufrido en su vida y de que él no podía hacer justicia, sí él nunca la había recibido, también vió como sus sueños eran frustrados uno tras otro, las obligaciones que tenía. Y él, siendo de un carácter realmente terrible sintió que lago muy cálido le recorría desde los ojos hasta las mejillas y deslizarse finalmente por su boca, Severus lo probo y supo que eran lágrimas, él lloraba en silencio y a cualquiera lo hubiera sorprendido incluso a Dumbledore quien entró en ese momento.  
  
-¿Severus? -Se acerca a él y se sienta en la cama -¿Te encuentras bien? -Con una mano le retira las lágrimas, pero Snape se arroja en su cama y sigue llorando en silencio, no quiere hablar con nadie, Dumbledore sólamente lo observa, sabe que es mejor dejarlo desahogarse mientras lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello y después de un rato lo ve dormido, le quita las botas, la capa y lo arropa -Algún día sabrás que o estás sólo -Le murmura al oido y sale.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -Remus se acerca y Dumbledore lo ve.  
  
-Será mejor dejarlo solo, tal vez luego se recupere así mismo, vuelve a tu salón -Remus da la vuelta -Ahh y algún día Severus te agradecerá todo lo que haces por él, sólo recuerda cuanto ha sufrido -Remus asiente y sigue su camino.  
  
En el salón de pociones  
  
-No me esperaba que Snape reaccionara así -Sirius estaba más preocupado de lo que quería aparentar.  
  
-Se veía muy mal -Harry guardaba sus cosas y los de Slytherin no dejaban de cuchichear.  
  
-Snape se sintió muy mal -Salen del salón junto a Hermione y Ron -Pero ya mañana estará de vuelta ya lo verán.  
  
Pero al día siguiente.  
  
-Buenos días niños -Los saluda Dumbledore el cual venía seguido por Gilderoy Lockhart -Muchachos, a partir de ahora Golderoy Lockhart les dará la clase de pociones (aileen = +_+) -Todos se pararon sobresaaltados y los de Slytherin comenzaron a reclamar.  
  
-Pero...¿ ye el profesor Snape? -Nadie queria creerlo y el profesor Dumbledore pide calma.  
  
-No s epreocupen, sólo tienen que esperar un tiempo y Severus volverá. Bueno Gilderoy son tuyos -Lockhart agradece.  
  
-Bueno pequeños ¿qué vieron con Snape? Aunqeu claro no negare que soy mejor que él -Comenzo a a lardear como siempre.  
  
-Eso no lo creere hasta que lo vea -Dijo un chico llamado Heero.  
  
-Hermi ahora si no se a quien prefiero -Comento Hanna -Si a Snape o a Lockhart.  
  
-Snape -dijo Aileen -Por Dios ¿que va a a saber Lockhart de pociones?.  
  
-Lo mismo que de artes oscuras -Todos se comenzaron a reir y Sirius también andaba muy sacado de onda.  
  
-Hermione ¿me permites tus apuntes? -Hermione se los da -Ya veo -Saca un libro de pociones forrado de rosita [pic][pic]ux: [pic].  
  
Lo que me faltaba -Aileen estaba a punto de irse corriendo del salón.  
  
-Hanna ¿no quieres ir a l gran comedor a comer helados? -La invito Heero y ella vio que no todos los Sñlytherin son desagradables.  
  
-Vamos -Salieron.  
  
-Muy bien anoten: poción de ola felicidad (todos +_+[pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic])  
  
Harry comenzó a creer que prefería mil veces más a Snape que a Lockhart, por que él primero sí sabía lo que quería y lo que decía, pero el único consuelo que había era que Lockhart no regañaba a Neville y regalaba puntos a lo estúpido.  
  
-Sólo 1 o dos días y el otro volvera -Se decía Harry una y otra vez, pero los días pasaron y Snape no daba señas de estar vivo y las lecciones de Gilderoy eran cada vez más estúpidas y cursis ,harry deseaba ya no asistir e irse a extraordinario y que cualquier profesor se lo aplicara y de repente entra Dumbledore.  
  
-Alumnos, tengo pésimas noticias -Todos lo ven -Severus s eva a ir de Hogwarts ya lo decidió -De repente comenzaron los murmullo de "ay no" y "¿por qué?" -Lo siento intenté hacerlo recapacitar pero fue inútil -todos los alumnos estaban tristes.  
  
-Ya que me estaba dando cuenta de cuanto valia -Se quejo Aileen. Parecia increible que los de Gryffindortambién pusieran caras tristes.  
  
-Eh...profesor -Harry levanta la mano -¿Podría salir unos momentos? -Le dan permiso -"Tengo que hablar con la profesora Mc Ganagall" -Se pone a buscarla y la ve en clase.  
  
-Harry, hablaré contigo al terminar mi lección -Le dice -Esp+erame en la sala de maestros.  
  
-No le quitaré mucho tiempo -Mc Gonagall sale.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, que ocurre -Harry s ele acerca.  
  
-Prof ¿no hay forma en que se convenza a Snape de desistir de su renuncia? -Mc Gonagall se sube los lentes.  
  
-Me sorprende tu preocupación Harry pero ya es imposible, Dumbledore no lo logró -Lo ve fijamente.  
  
-Pero a lo mejor si alguien lo hace recapacitar -Le dice que es imposible.  
  
-Tú sabes lo terco y obstinado que es -Cierra la puerta del salón y Harry se aleja cabizbajo.  
  
-¿En serio te preocupa Severus, Harry? -Escuchó al profesor Dumbledore hablarle.  
  
-No quiero reconocerlo pero es cierto -Camina a su lado -Creo que me está cayendo bien, y eso desde que ayudo a Bill, presiento que muy dentro de él vive una muy buena persona -Llegan al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Tranquilo Fawkes -El fenix está feliz d e ver a Harry -Mira ven viajaremos por unos minutos al pasado -Saca su pensadero y se lleva a Harry. ambos llegan a una mansión y ven llegar a una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts y dejar un a carta, Un chico de cabello negro y grasiento y de nariz fina la recoge y la abre, un hombre se le acerca.  
  
-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la correspondencia! -Lo golpea en la cara.  
  
-¡Es mía la carta! -Su padre se la arrebata.  
  
-Mira alguien cree que no eres un inútil, el primero de septiembre ingresarás a Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
-¡Sí y ojalá sea de Gryffindor! -Su padre lo vuelve a golpear.  
  
-¡Gryffindor! -Le grita en la cara mientras Harry que observaba la escena no podia creerlo, Severus quería ser de Gryffindor -¡Nada más sales seleccionado para Gryffindor y juro matarte a golpes! -Lo empuja dentro de la casa y la escena oscurece.  
  
-¿Te fijaste en el color de los ojos de Severus? antes eran brillantes, Harry, un negro azabache realmente hermoso, pero ahora veras porque perdieron su brillo - La escena se ilumina y se ve a Severus sentado en una silla y con varios cables conectados a su cabeza, él lloraba y su padre lo veía junto a otro hombre.  
  
-¡Eres mi deshonra Severus! y espero que esto te ayude! -Prenden la máquina y Severus suplica que bno lo haga, pero al encenderse el aparatejo, el muchacho comenzó a gritar y agarrase la cabeza desesperadamente, mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro -Harry o veía assutado, de repente todo se detiene y Severus abre los ojos, estos ya tenían un color negro profundo y al mismo tiempo vacios, su rostro se había tornado en odio.  
  
-¿Qué le hicieron profesor Dumbledore? -Pregunto Harry, él cual aún seguía muy asustado.  
  
-Le lavaron el cerebro, algo muy cruel, volvamos a la oficina -De nuevo se ven en el despacho -Harry, Severus es alguien que ha sufrido mucho en su vida por culpa de su padre, incluso lo obligó a ser mortífago y tu sabes que Snape desistio años antes de su derrota y que yo lo tomé bajo mi protección, y sí él llegará a ser Maestro de DCAO, Voldemort lo mataría, es por eso que lo mantengo en pociones, pero Harry lo que más necesita es un amigo que le de cariño, confianza y comprensión, el lavado de cerebro aún lo controla a contra de su voluntad -Sale Harry pensativo del despacho pero de repente le viene un flashazo de que tiene algo que hacer y se va corriendo a la sala de maestros.  
  
-Tal vez quien busco se encuentre ahí -Abre la puerta del salón y Ahí estaba Severus Snape viendo por la ventana -Profesor Snape -Dijo con voz determinante.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Potter? -Harry avanza hacia él.  
  
-No lo puedo creer ¿nos abandona? -Lo ve a los ojos -¿Nos abandona acaso aquel que parecía tomar las cosas con calma, sin desesperarse? profesor Snape, sé que le sonará raro, pero yo lo necesito, usted es bueno en pociones, no como el estúpido de Lockhart, y lo más importante, yo confio en usted, piense bien las cosas y por favor vuelva -Le da la espalda y sale dajando a Snape con la boca abierta y ambos por sub parte sintieron que Trelawney había tenido razón.  
  
"Snape: Te verás en un gran problema provocado por alguien quien tu creías muerto, eso hara qeu desistas y avientes todo por la borda, pero alguie, quien tu menos esperas te hará recapacitar" Ese alguien era Harry.  
  
"Harry: Ayudarás a alguien, esa persona ya a sufrido mucho y tu no lo sabes" Ese alguien era Severus.  
  
Harry se pone a leer un pergamino cuando alguien se para a sus espaldas.  
  
-Potter, tenemos clase de pociones -Harry s egira y ve a Snape -Hasme el favor de acompañarme al salón -El chico no podía creerlo -Vamos primero por mi libro -Caminan los dos juntos y Harry ve a Dumbledore en la parte alta, él cual le hace un gesto con la cabeza como si dijera "bien hecho" -Ya vamos -Llegan al salón.  
  
-Muy bien ahora agre... -La puerta se abre de golpe.  
  
-Fuera de mi salón Lockhart -Snape avanza hacía el escritorio.  
  
-Uh ya soltaron a la bestia -Dijo Black y los chicos murmuraban "Snape aquí" o "Snape ha vuelto".  
  
-¡Silencio! señorita Granger ¿qué han visto? -Hermione sorprendida de que la consulte a ella le pasa los apuntes -¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿poción de los corazoncitos flotantes? Anoten, poción multijugos y ahorita les apunto los ingredientes y dejen esos que tienen en las mesas con Black.  
  
-¿Fuiste tu por Snape? -Le pregunta Ron.  
  
-Sí, es mil veces preferible su clase que la de Lockhart -Hermione lo apoya.  
  
-No sé que hiciste pero te felicito -Black les dea los ingredientes -De nuevo usaremos la multijugos -Comienzan a hacer la poción y 1/2 hr después.  
  
-Pueden retirarse, mañana la continuamos -Comienzan a salir -Potter -Harry se voltea a ver a Severus -Gracias Harry -Le sonríe y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Snape sonreía, le daba las gracias y le decía Harry.  
  
-De nada profesor -Le devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-Dios te dijo Harry, te dió las gracias y te sonrió -Ron no podía creerlo y menos Hermione.  
  
-Sí, yo también lo oí -Van a transformaciones.  
  
-Muy bien tomen sus lugares -Cada uno en su banca encontró un clip -Van a convertirlo en una goma.  
  
-¿Una goma cuando el lápiz negro nunca me salió? -Harry se oía dessesperado.  
  
-Si no lo intentas Potter nunca sabrás hacerlo -Harry pone manos a la obra -Y recuerdaque no importa el tipo de goma, siempre y cuando borre.  
  
-¿Aunque sea de mascar? -Preguntó Aileen.  
  
-Profesora ¿supo que Snape ya volvió al salón de pociones? -Mc Gonagall deja de anotar.  
  
-Sí y te felicito Harry de oponerte ante tu orgullo y enemistad, tu acción amerita que le de a Gryffindor 30 puntos -Severus pasa en ese instante.  
  
-Yo le entrego 40 puntos a Gryffindor .-Casi todos se caen d ela silla incluyendo Mc Gonagall[pic] [pic][pic][pic]  
  
-Gracias Severus -Dijo Minerva sin poderlo creer.  
  
-De nada, bueno aún tengo clases de pociones, nos veremos luego -Se retira y comienzan a cuchichearloa alumnos.  
  
-40 puntos por parte de Snape paraGryffindor ¿pueden creerlo? -Mc Gonagall pide silencio y continuan la clase.  
  
-Bueno hay que pensar que por este día esta feliz, ya verán que serán los únicos puntos que nos dará -Esees el pensamiento de Ron y al acabar la clase.  
  
-Detarea -Dijo Mc Gonagall -Me van a investigar que es animagia -Todos guardan sus cuadernos y se van al gran comedor.  
  
-Lo supimos Harry -Todos lo felicitaban y se pasan a sentar, harry ve hacia la mesa de profesores y Severus de nuevo le sonrie sin que nadie lo note y Harry le devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno hay que comer -Mientras comían Severus se le acerca a Harry y le dice algo en el oido y después se retira, pero en ese momento cae un rayo que ilumina todo y en las ventanas del gran comedor aparece:  
  
¡TEME TRAIDOR!  
  
El griterio fue increible y Dumbledore se pone de pie.  
  
-¡Silencio! -Les gritó -Sintense y escuchen: Todos suban alos alumnos a sus habitaciones -Todos los prefectos obedecen y llevan a los pupilos a sus respectivas torres y Harry al llegar a su cama encontró una nota "Te espero en la biblioteca la media noche, procura llevarte la capa invisible" Guarda el papel y se acuesta en su cama y finge dormir hasta que dieron las 12.  
  
-Tengo que irme silenciosamente -Se echa la capa encima y se va corriendo por el oscuro pasillo y lo alumbraba con ayuda de una pequeña lámpara de mano -Quiza Snape quiera verme, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, ya que él no pudo dejarla nota puesto que no conoce la contraseña -Llega a la biblioteca y empuja con cuidado las pesadas puertas y vio el gran reloj de la pared, a decir verdad aún faltaban unos minutos para las doce -No hay nadie -Acordó esperar a la persona dueña del mensaje y de repente recordó su tarea de animagia -¡Demonios es para mañana! -Se puso a buscar entre los estantes un libro que le sirviera y saco, el tomo mas grueso que vio.  
  
-Muy bien veamos -Su dedo tropezó con lo que buscaba -Pag 1538 seccion B -Comenzó a leer.  
  
"Animagia: Parte de la magia que hace que algunos magos puedan convertirse en animales".  
  
-¿Es todo? -Se quejó y de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo -¡Snape! -Dijo y Snape le sonrió.  
  
-Dime Severus, Harry -Se sentó a un lado de él -¿Qué haces? -Harry recuerda que en una ocación Mc Gonagall les dijo que si no encontraban una buena información en los libros, qeu consultaran con algún profesor que no fuera ella para poder hacer sus tareas de transformaciones. Vió fijamente a Severus y recordó que él sería el primer Gryffindor que le pediría ayuda.  
  
-Severus -Comenzó Harry y Severus lo vió fijamente -¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea de transformaciones? -Snape asintió y le pidio a Harry que sacara varios pergaminos, su pluma y un tintero y con todo afuera comienza a dictarle, Harry estaba feliz por fin creeía que presentaría una tarea mejor a las que hacía Hermione, pero al llegar al 5° pergamino comenzó a pensar "Demonios Severus es una biblioteca ambulante 0 ¿acaso se comió una librería completa?" Después de 7 pergaminos el trabajo ya estaba completo -Uff gracias, con esto no reprobaré -Severus le sonrió de nuevo y abre uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca -¿Quieres volar un rato en escoba Harry? -El aire que soplaba afuera era muy fresco.  
  
-No veo por que no - Se sube a la escoba junto a Severus y este patea el suelo. Ambos alzan el vuelo y cruzan el cielo estrellado, era la primera vez que los dos volaban en la escoba del profesor de Pociones como dos grandes amigos, finalmente aterrizan en una especie de terraza -Este lugar es fantástico -Harry no pudo ocultar su admiración.  
  
-¿No te quieres sentar en el barandal? -Ve que Harry lo ve desconfiadamente y se ríe -Vamos no te voy a tirar, ven -Lre toma la mano a Harry y lo ayuda a sentarse.  
  
-Oye Severus, ¿cómo dejaste la nota sobre mi cama? -Severus veía fijamente el cielo.  
  
-Se la di a un elfo Harry, a Dobby para se más exacto -Harry s erió por no pensar en ello y Severus también de repente oyen una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Me invitan a sentarme? -Ven tras ellos a Albus Dumbledore y le dicen que sí -Bonito lugar Severus y me alegro que ustedes ya sean amigos -Los dos le sonríen -Tienes una bonita sonrisa Severus -Severus le agradece su comentario -Bueno ya van a dar las dos AM, será mejor que yo regrese a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor y otra cosa, aún no le comenten a nadie su amistad ya que no estarian los demás preparados para una relación entre Gryffindor y Slytherin -Los dos captan la idea y se despiden -Harry quiero felicitarte y darte las gracias por lo que haces por Severus y verás que poco a poco cambiará y no sólo contigo, si no con todos los demás -Harry lanza un asonrisa, mientras Severus al ira a su dormitorio ve que hay luz en el salón de DCAO y abre la puerta.  
  
-Hola Seve -Lo saluda Remus y severus ve que estba con Sirius platicando.  
  
-Buenas noches Remus, buenas noches Sirius -Los dos lo observan sin poder creer que los haya llamado por su nombre.  
  
-¿Se te ofrecia algo? -Sirius aún estaba muy asombrado.  
  
-Nada, sóloq eus e me hizo extraño ver luz en el salón, pero bueno sigan en sus asuntos .-SE va a retirar pero de repente da la vuelta -Ahh y gracias por todo Remus -Cierra la puerta y Remus tenía la boca muy abierta por la impresión.  
  
-¿Acaso me dió las gracias? -Sirius le cierra la mandíbula con un dedo.  
  
-Sí y todo gracias a Harry, él hizo que Snape volviera la salón de pociones -Dejan el tema a un lado -Bueno creo que yo me voy a dormir -Se van a sus dormitorios.  
  
Al día siguiente en la clase de transformaciones.  
  
-Muy bien pónganme sus tareas en el escritorio -Todos pasan a dejarla, muy bien hoy convertiremos una flor en mariposa -Todos ponen manos a la obra.  
  
-Harry ¿no te pescaron ni Peeves ni Filch en la noche? -Harry no lo creía Ron lo vió salir.  
  
-No, pero salí a tomar un poco de aire es que me mareé -No quiere contarle aún la verdad.  
  
-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? yo te hubiera hecho compañia y le hubiera pedido a Pomfrey algo para ti -Harry le agradece su buena intensión -Pero te tardaste demaciado, pero haya tu -Mc Gonagall se acerca.  
  
-Jévenes más acción y menos plática -En unos minutos en el salón ya volaban un montón de maripositas de varios colores.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy que hermosoooooooo!!!!!!!!!! -Lockhart asomó la cabezota -Vamos a liberarlas -Abre la puerta.  
  
-No Gilderoy -Le gritó Minerva pero muy tarde y de repente Hogwarts se atascó de maripositas, las cuales se metían por todas partes.  
  
-¿Acaso se adelantó la primavera? -Hagrid ayudaba a atrapar a las maripositas.  
  
-¿Qué demonios paso aquí? -Snape luchaba contra las maripositas, las cuales se le acercaban mucho.  
  
-Ohhhhhh han decorado Hogwarts -Dumbledore se veía contento.  
  
-Que decorado ni que nada, Fueron los de Gryffindor -Explicó Snape.  
  
-Grandioso, ya volvio a ser el mismo Snape de siempre -Harry también Creiía lo mismo que Ron, pero de repente Severus le toca el hombro y le sonríe y Harry comprende.  
  
-15 puntos más a Gryffindor por tan bonito decorado -Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Y yo les daré uno por cada mariposita -Dijo Lockhart.  
  
-¡Les acabas de dar más de 300 puntos! -Dijo Sprout la cual Traía una planta especial para atrapar a las mariposas.  
  
-No le componga miss -Dijo Percy -Así es, siempre regala puntos a lo estúpido -De repente ve a aparecer a sus hermanos gemelos con una red para atrapar mariposas.  
  
-Y mañana serán pájaros -Dijo George.  
  
-Gryffindor ya váyanse a su clase de pociones -Harry se adelanta y ve a Severus fuera del salon y en el dedo índice de sus mano derecha tenía una mariposita de color azul.  
  
-Hola Severus -La mariposita sale volando del dedo de Snape.  
  
-Buenos días Harry, bueno espera a tus compañeros y ahorita te veo en el salón -Snape desaparece trás la puerta y en ese instante llegan los otros estudiantes.  
  
-¿Ya llegó Snape? -Harry asiente.  
  
-Lo vi entrar en el salón hace unos momentos -Se meten al salón cuchicheando.  
  
-¡Guarden silencio! -Les grita Snape -Y continuen con la poción de multijugos, vayan por lo que quieran con Black, mientras yo les devuelo sus trabajos.  
  
-Oye Potter ¿desilucionado por el carácter del profesor Snape? -Draco comienza a atacar a Harry.  
  
-Piérdete Malfoy -Es su contestación.  
  
-Que ¿herido? a propósito, ¿qué pasa si a tu poción le echo esto? -Le arroja una varita de Ajenjo.  
  
-¡Idiota! -Agarra a Draco Y Snape voltea.  
  
-¡Potter!, ¡Malfoy! -Les grita -¿Qué pasa aquí? -Harry le explica -Muy bien _Les da la espalda y se dirige a su escritorio -Empezare a bajar puntos, Slytherin tiene 10 puntos menos y denle las gracias a su compañero Malfoy -Todos quedaron estupefactos ¡Snape le quitaba puntos a su propia casa! Draco no podía creerlo y Harry se reía por dentro ,Sirius dejó caer un recipiente y derramó su contenido por todo el piso.  
  
-Pero profesor, esto debe ser un error -Draco quería una explicación -Yo soy de Slytherin -Snape se acerca a él.  
  
-¿Y? yo también soy de Slytherin, el jefe para ser más exacto y eso no quita que no tenga derecho a eliminarles puntos, ¿entendió señor Malfoy? -Se voltea a ver a Harry - Y tu Potter te quedarás para limpiar lo de tu poción -Harry asiente.  
  
-Te veremos después -Hermione y Ron salen del salón.  
  
-Muy bien vere mi calificación, aunque me imagino que veré todos los puntos que Snape me quito -Abre su folder y de repente casi se desmaya, si no es por que Ron la sostiene.  
  
-Hermione ¿estás bien? -Hermione se tapa la boca y con el otro brazo se lleva a Ron.  
  
-¡Lee! -Ron Toma el trabajo de Hermione entre sus manos y lo abre "Estimada señorita Hermione Granger, está es la primera vez que la felicito por uno de sus trabajos y debo de reconocer mi anterior manera de calificarselos por lo que le entrego a usted 50 puntos para su casa sin quitar ni uno solo .Atte Severus Snape" -Ron se sorprendió.  
  
-Vaya y debo de reconocer que tiene bonita letra -Hermione le pidió a Ron que le mostrara el suyo.  
  
-Veamos que te puso a ti "Ronald Weasley. he de reconocer su esfuerzo con cumplir con la tarea, por lo tanto le doy 30 puntos .Atte Severus Snape.  
  
Pd para ser sincero le daría mas, pero sus espantosas faltas de ortografía dan mucho de que hablar" -Hermione se ríe un poco -No lo puedo creer Snape tiene sentido del humor -Se van por su rumbo .Mientras Harry Limpiaba el salón junto a Sirius.  
  
-Harry, adivina esto -Snape se sienta en una banca frente a él -¿En que se parecen una vaca y un elevador? -Remus entra en ese momento.  
  
-¿Una vaca a un elevador? no lo sé -Snape sonríe.  
  
-Pon atención (Akiko ya se lo sabe y es bastante largo) -Remus y Sirius se acercan -Tú sabes que la vaca es un a nimal hervívoro pero también bruto, Bruto puede ser un nombre personal y en la historia Romana Muggle exitió un tal Bruto que asesinó junto a muchos hombres a un César, César sin acento es cesar, una palabra que según algunos es pesada, aunque a mi no me lo parezca, la historia de Roma tu te la debes saber, Harry -Harry asiente -Ahora divide la palabra pesada en dos -Ve que Harry no puede -Te dire como hacerlo, la primera sería pez, es un animal acuático, con escamas, que nace de un huevo y tiene branquias para respirar bajo el agua y la otra palabra sería Hada, que para mi son los seres más estúpidos que puedan existir en el mundo de la magia, Harry existe una noche en la cual las hadas van a las minas a sacar minerales, principalmente oro y plata para confeccionar joyas mágicas ¿cuáles se te ocurren a ti?.  
  
-Eh ¿anillos? -Contesta Harry.  
  
-Sí muy bien, tu sabes que los anillos se ponen en los dedos, los cuales tienen uñas, estas sirven para rascarse como remus los piejos d ela cabeza, las cuales se le pegan de pasar una noche como lobo -A Sirius y Harry les dio un ataque de risa loca y Remus puso una carita molesta- Ahora intenta dividir la palabra piojos en dos.  
  
-¿Pi y ojos? -Snape vuelve a asentir.  
  
-Pi es una letra griega, que se utiliza principalmente en la rama de las matemáticas, para sacar el área y perímetro de un círculo y su valor es infinito...Y por otro lado tenemos los ojos, nuestro órgano visual, el cual nos ayuda a ver que una vaca y un elevador no se parecen absolutamente en nada -Casi se golpean a Severus pero la risa pudo más con ellos -Bueno Harry deja eso, yo terminaré de limpiar.  
  
-Ah por cierto -Fijo Sirius -Snape, tengo que salir por unos días, pero Remus me prometió que te conseguiría ayuda durante mi ausencia-Severus asiente y despide a Harry del salón, diciéndole que ya no le queda mucho tiempo para comer.  
  
-Vaya Harry -Lo saludan sus compañeros.  
  
-Te tardaste -Harry se sienta y se sirve algo de comer y ve llegar a los tres profesores y sentarse en la meja larga que estaba en frente.  
  
-Harry, hay algo misterioso en el salón de pociones -Fred se acercó a Ron, Hermione y Harry en la pared que esta atrás del escritorio de Snape existe un armario secreto, nadie sabe que esconde ahí, pero los rumores dicen que es algo realmente terrible, así que ya están advertidos -Harry volteo a ver a Snape, pero al ver sus ojos negros pensó, que él no podría esconder algo tan malo y menos con Dumbledore presente en el colegio. 


	9. Kathie Black y el armario secreto de Sna...

IX capítulo  
  
Kathie Black y el armario Secreto de Snape  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules se introdujo al salón que le indicaron.  
  
-Bueno tengo que esperar al maestro que tengo que ayudar. Ayyy que mala suerte que no pude quedarme con el puesto de Sirius -Kathie acepto la idea cuando Rwmus se la propuso para que se distrajera un rato y aun tenía el consuleo de que en las horas d e descanzo podría ver a su Severus, pero... de repente la puerta se abrió y Severus entró, ninguno reparo en el otro, si no hasta que Snape cerro la puerta -Ah buenos días -Saludo Kathie y no lo reconoció por que estaba de espaldas, pero Severus si reconoció la voz y se volteo incrédulo.  
  
-¿Señorita Black? -Kathie casi se desmaya la ver a su Sevie y casi lo abraza por la emosión, pero pudo contenerse muy a su pesar -¿Qué hace usted aquí?.  
  
-Remus me envció a este salón, diciendo que un profesor necesitaba ayuda, peo no sabia que él se había ido por unos asuntos y que te tendría yo que ayudar -Severus sonríe y hace sonrojar a Kathie -"Que sonrisa tan encantadora" -Pensó.  
  
-Bueno Kathie, creo que así te llamas - Kathie casi se moría, era la primera vez que Snape la llamaba por su nombre -Se bienvenida - De nuevo se dieron la mano, se vieron fijamente a los ojos y esta vez le costo un poco de trabajo soltarse, hasta que por fin lo hicieron cuando Harry entró con Remus.  
  
-Vaya, vaya -La voz de Remus los asusto, se giraron y vieron a sus dos amigos sonreir.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo Remus? -Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Nada, sólo que vamos a Hogsmeade ¿no vienes? -Snape niega.  
  
-Dumbledore dijo que aún no era muy prudente que se supiera mi amistad con Harry -Harry asiente.  
  
-Bueno, pues en ese caso nos quedamos aquí y asunto arreglado -Mientras los dos profesores charlaban, Harry reparó por vez primera en el armario que estaba justo atrás del escritorio y ahora que lo pensaba, ese armario si parecia esconder algo, de repente ve a Severus ponerse de pie.  
  
-Bueno aho... _de nuevo vuelve a ponerse más pálido que de costumbre, s elleva la mano al pecho y comienza a respirar trabajosamente, cuando de repente todo se oscurece a su alrededor y no se sabe que paso.  
  
-No sabía donde se encontraba, pero de repente escucha una voz decir "¿qué ocurrió?" y la reconoció como la voz del profesor Albus Dumbledore el cual se presento de inmediato en la enfermería al enterarse de lo cocurrido, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y al tener un buen enfoque visual vió al profesor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Harry, Kathie y Remus rodeándolo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -Intenta incorporarse pero la cabeza le comienza a doler y s emarea, Madame Pomfrey vuelve a acostarlo.  
  
-Sólamente te desmayaste -Dijo Remus -Pensábamos que habías sufrido un infarto -Severus suspira.  
  
-Sinceramente yo pense lo mismo Remus -La señora Pomfrey les pide que salgan -Harry ¿Podriamos hablar luego? -Harry asiente y sale de la enfermería mientras Severus intenta descansar un poco.  
  
-Harry, Remus tengo que hablar con ustedes -Dumbledore se los lleva aparte -Es sobre los letreros que han aparecido últimamente en Hogwarts -Remus se acerca a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Usted sabe quién es? -Dumbledore asiente.  
  
-Me temo que sí -Baja la voz -Voldemort -Harry y Remus abren la boca sorprendidos -Y al traidor al cual busca se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts y tú lo sabes Harry, ya que yo lo tengo bajo mi protección -Harry palidece.  
  
-No, Severus no -remus siente un vuelco en el corazón -Voldemort viene probablemete a cobrar la vida de Severus - Se oía su voz bastaente triste.  
  
-¿No habrá manera de impedirlo profesor Dumbledore? -Insistió Lupin.  
  
-No hay que perder la esperanza, yo le aplicare un encantamiento con el cual a Voldemort se le hará difícil matarlo, y lo punicoob que hace hasta ahorita es amenasarnos, no se atreve a entrar aquí mientras yo este presente -Los dos suspiran aliviados.  
  
-Pero ¿y Tom Ryddle? -Dumbledore ve a Harry a traves d esus gafas d emedia Luna.  
  
-Tu ya lo derrotaste así que no hay por que preocuparse aunque si vueleve se quedariab encerrado en la camra de los secretos hasta que tu vayas a buscarlo, ya ue tu eres el único que sabe parsel -REmus parecía Sorprendido.  
  
-¿Realmente si existe esa cámara profesor? cuando quisimos incluirla en el mapa nunca dimos con ella Harry se gira hacia Remus.  
  
-La entrada a la cámara Secreta se encuentra en uno grifo de los Baños de myrtle la llorona -Remus parece saber quien es.  
  
-Ah vaya nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido, Si tan sólo Sirius hubiera fisgoneado ene se baño cuando eramos estudianes, pero pensabamos que sería inútil. Pero no hay que perder el tiempo hay que ir a agregar el lugar al mapa -Ven llegar a Kathie.  
  
-¡Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Por qué tan misteriosos? -Le dicen que por nada -La señora Pomfrey dice que Severus saldrá al rato de la enfermería. Bueno voy a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas -Se separa de ellos.  
  
-Olvidé mi varita en el salón de pociones, Nos veremos después Remus -Harry se va al salón de pociones y al entrar en la curiosidad lo mato y s edirigió al armario -Esta cerrado -Este tenía llave e intentaba forzarlo -O tal ves sólo tenga un conjuro o contraseña -Jala la puerta.  
  
-¡Ah muy bien! con que forzando el closet secreto del Profesor Snape -Peeves aparece detrás -¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara? Sé que te tiene un odio desmedido -Lanza una caracajada y se va volando.  
  
-¡No Peeves espera! -Harry corría trás él y lo ve meterse en la enfermería -¡Demonios!.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Peeves? -Severus leía en la cama.  
  
-Vengo a decirte que Potter intentaba abrir el armario secreto de tu salón -Severus ve a Harry muy pálido.  
  
-¡Potter! -Le gritó -¡Ya verás como te ira la rato! Puedes irte Peeves -Peeves sale -Si puedes irte mucho al diablo Peeves -Murmuro -Hey Harry no te preocupes -Le sonrie -ese armario siempre ha sido un gran secreto y todos quieren saber que oculto -Le pide que se siente -Peeves acaba de romper su promesa como todos sospechábamos, era algo que no podía evitar -Harry se sienta a los pies de la cama mientras Severus se amarraba el cabello, entonces Harry observo algo en la oreja derecha del profesor.  
  
-¿Usabas arete? -Severus le sonríe.  
  
-Sí y También toque en un grupo antes de venir como profesor de pociones, eso fue después de que me arrepintiera de ser un mortífago -Harry sonríe.  
  
-Remus me dijo que cantas y bailas admirablemente , pero ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento? -Los dos se veían fijamente.  
  
-Sí toco la guitarra eléctrica, me oculté en el mundo muggle, ahí me encontró Dumbledore, hubieras visto su pinta Harry, el profesor kkego todo de negro, con el cabello recortado de color verde y sin barba, yo no podía creerlo -Harry se reía y de repente entra Hagrid y se quedo mudo de la impresión al ve a ambos reir como dos grandes amigos.  
  
-Vaya que sorpresa, así que ya son amigos -Hagrid se mostraba feliz.  
  
-Ah Hola Hagrid -Ambos se vltean a verlo.  
  
-¿Se te ofrecía algo? -Pregunto Severus.  
  
-Sólo venía a ver como estaba -Hagrid se acerca a la cama.  
  
-Bastante mejor gracias -La señora Pomfrey sale.  
  
-Muy bien Severus, cuando tengas fuerzas podrás irte -Severus se pone de pie.  
  
-Ya estoy bien gracias -A decir verdad a Severus no le gustaba estar en la enfermeria- Vamos a mi salón Harry -Hagrid les dice que va a su cabaña y que espera que vayan a visitarlo para que les de caramelos de cafe (jejejejeje) -Pásale -Le abre la puerta y se acercan al armario -Sperimentaliux -Harry oyó atento la contraseña y el armario se abrió, al ver su contenido Harry se sorprendió y rió a la vez.  
  
-Así que es esto -Miraba todo divertido -No son más que cajas y cajas de dulces.  
  
-Sí quieres alguno puedes tomar, pero eso no es lo importante, este armario da a otro lugar, que por el momento no es muy prudente visitar por ahora -Supspira -Lumbiux -Dice y el gabinete de los dulces se separa -Esta es la entrada, Harry, pero, ya iremos otro día -Vuelve a cerrar el pasadizo y baja una caja de ranas de chocolate con menta y otras más -Llévate todas estas Harry.  
  
-Gracias -Harry se esconde las cajas bajo la túnica y al salir parecia que Severus le había lanzado un hechizo inflador, Más allá ve llegar a Ron y Hermione y deduceque los chicos están regresando de Hogsmeade ysube de golpe los escalones hacía la torre de Gryffindor, no quería que supieran que Snape le había regalado dulces, se metio en la recámara, se quito la túnica y escondio todo en el armario, después de eso se tumba en su cama y agarro un libro para leer sin mirar el título.  
  
-Hey Harry ¿por qué no fuiste Hogsmeade? -Harryve a Ron cuando alza la vista del libro.  
  
-Estoy estudiando ¿qué no ves? -Vuelve los ojos a la lectura yRon masculló una disculpa Y Harrypensó tener éxito pero Hermione...  
  
-Harry para que puedas estudiar necesitas tener el libro derecho y no de cabeza -SE lo voltea - Y aparte ¿estás estudiando pociones? -A Harry le entro el nerviosismo.  
  
-Bueno, no quería que me descubrieran -Suspira como derrotado - Pensaba sorprenderlos con buenas calificaciones -Los dos se tragan la mentira, pero Harry por dentro se sentía muy mal de no poder contarles la verdad a sus amigos.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos a cenar -Entran en el gran comedor.  
  
-¡Hey! siéntense rápido, Lupin va a contar unos chistes -Los tres se sientan y Remus pasa al centro del comedor.  
  
-Muy bien comenzaré -Se aclara la garganta -El primero.  
  
Dos gitanos en un tableo (reunion) flamenca.  
  
-¡Ole tu madre!  
  
-¡Olerá la tuya!.  
  
-Se oyó una explosión de carcajadas para Remus y aplausos y Severus quien intento mantenerse serio no pudo , eso quería decir que tal vez el antiguo Snape moriría para dar paso al verdadero, Remus se prepara para decir el segundo chiste.  
  
2) Un hombre tiene un accidente en y pierde una oreja.  
  
-¡Mi oreja!, ¡mi oreja!.  
  
-¡Calma Mariano, aquí está!.  
  
-No, esa no es la mía. Mi oreja tenía un lápiz.  
  
-DE nuevo risas y Mc Gonagall se sorprende al ver a Severus.  
  
-¡Está riendo! -Se lo dice a los demás profesores quienes también lo ven entre sorprendidos y satisfechos.  
  
-Ahhh profesores -Suspira Dumbledore -Severus se está convirtiendo en un nuevo muchacho -Por lo mientras Oliver no dejaba de ver a Aileen y cada vez que la niña volteaba a verlo a el, Wood se hacia el que veía a otra parte, mientras parecía un rábano con insolación.  
  
-Ahhh el amor -Dijo Fred Weasley y Oliver le reseto un coscorron.  
  
-¡Cállate a mi no me gusta nadie! "Solo Aileen" (eso lo penso) y sigamos escuchando a Lupin -Ese sera el último chiste ya que todos se tienen que ir a dormir.  
  
3) Un parado va al INEM a pedir trabajo:  
  
-¿Tienen algo para mi?.  
  
-¿Le interesa de jardinero?.  
  
-¿Dejar dinero? No. vengo porque me interesa que me lo dejen a mi.  
  
-Que lindo se ve cuando ríe -Kathie no podía dejar de ver a Severus y todos le aplaudían a Remus y después se dirigieron a sus dormitorios y Harry para que no sospecharan que era mentira lo que dijo, volvió a abrir su libro de pociones, a decir verdad, Harry buscaba una poción para ayudar a Severus y hablando de él, está en el pasillo y va a su habitación cuando ve a Kathie venir de enfrente.  
  
-¿Va para su habitación señorita Black? -Kathie asiente -Pues en ese caso déjeme acompañarla -Y claro que la niña o más bien dicho señorita no puso objeción alguna -Pues andando -Severus le ofreció el brazo y Kathie casi se muere, caminaban juntos en silencio ,los cuadros eran los únicos testigos de ellos dos.  
  
-¿Ya viste? -Murmuró un cuadro a otro -Snape va con una chica -Kathie se sonrojaba al oir sus comentarios y deseaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad y que pudiera tomar más el brazo de Severus, más cariñosamente y que los dos caminarán más juntos, volteo y pudo ver que el profesor de pociones sonreía y tenía un color rojo muy bajo en sus pálidas mejillas, al llegara la habitación de Kathie, ambos se despidieron por un empuje con un beso en la mejilla, Snape estaba feliz y se fue a su dormitorio, él lo sabía, su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando la veía, la primera vez que la vió no le presto atención a sus sentimientos, Severus se estaba o ya está enamorado de Kathie.  
  
Severus de nuevo sintió que Sybill tenía razón sobre su futuro, y sin decir más y sin responder a las preguntas de los cuadros se metió a su habitación.  
  
-¿Será posible que se nos esté enamorando? -Preguntó una muchacha de trenzas rubias y con una canasta que se movía en su cuadro.  
  
-Ayyy nuestro Severus se está aenamorando -Exclamó una persona detrás de una rueca de Hilar en su respectivo cuadro y Severus los escuchaba y sonreía ya que hablaban muy fuerte, es más por sus pensamientos se olvido de preparar la clase del viernes.  
  
-Aún tengo mañana, sólo tengo que ver que poción les daré a los de séptimo -Se tapa y se duerme, mientras Kathie tiene la almohada sobre su rostro y reía nerviosamente.  
  
-Sevie, mi Sevie -Decía felizmente -Sí vieras que no dejo de pensar en tí -Le era imposible dormir y se imaginaba a Severus a un lado de ella en su cama 8Niña en que cosas piensas y si Sirius se da cuanta te ira mal) -Severus he estado esperando años por saber si me amas o no y de nos ser así, que me ames yo me moriria -Después de un buen rato el sueño la vence y al día siguiente.  
  
-Buenos días Kathie -La saluda Severus cuando la ve en el pasillo y Kathie no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo.  
  
-Buenos días Severus -Fue su respuesta.  
  
-Voy al comedor ¿vienes? -Kathie dijo que sí y caminaron juntos de nuevo, los cuadros le decian a Severus que le preguntara a Kathie si quería ser su novia y por otra parte le decian a Kathie que le dijera que sí y así fue hasta que llegaron al comedor.  
  
-Hola a los dos -Los saludo Remus.  
  
-Buenos días -Se sentarón y comenzarón a desayunar.  
  
-Uyy los veo más juntitos cada vez -Severus le dió un estate quieto a Remus y Dumbledore sonrió ya que se imaginaba que estaba ocurriendo y ven entrar a los estudiantes, los que venían arrastrando la cobija eran los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Por qué hasta en domingo tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano? -Fred dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y comenzó a roncar  
  
-Con razón no progresan -Dijo Ginny y comenzó a desayunar.  
  
-Ahorita vengo -Harry saca de su túnica la foro de Snape cuando jugaba Quiddich y se acercó a Dumbledore para que le pidiera de favor a Severus una firma ya que si iba directamente con el profesor de pociones todo se vendría abajo.  
  
-Que inteligente eres Harry a -Le dijo Wood -A mi nunca s eme hubiera ocurrido pedirle una firma a Snape por medió de Dumbledore -Harry le sonrie.  
  
-Bueno alumnos -Dumbledore se pone de pie Como ustedes saben muy pronto será Halloween y ese día se llevara a cabo el concurso de canto y Baile entre el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart y Severus Snape -Todos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Snape menos Dumbledore, Harry, los hermanos Weasley, Sirius y Remus -Así que esperamos contar con su presencia -Todos salen del comedor.  
  
-¡Qué tal tu castigo de ayer Potter! -Peeves se presento frenta a Harry lanzando una carcajada que a cualqueira le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta.  
  
Harry está dispuesto a darle se merecido.  
  
-¡Ayy Peeves sufrí mucho por tu culpa! -Dijo finjiéndose dolido - Snape me castigo muy feo con lo que hay dentro del armario - A Peeves se le desorbitaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Te abrió el armarió secreto? -Había un dejo de incredulidad en su voz.  
  
-¡Ay sí! -A Harry le comenzaron a Salir las lágrimas de cocodrilo (lease lágrimas falsas) -¡Lo que hay ahí! ¡no, no! -Se agarraba la cabeza fingiendo estar desesperado, Peeves lo veía sustado y comenzo a creer que había hecho mal al haber acusado a Harry con el profesor Snape -¡Peeves por favor vete ya que si le cuento a alguien loq ue hay en ese armario Snape juro Matarme! - Otros que se tragaban la mentira eran Ron Y Hermione, Severus estaba escondido y escuchaba todo y sabía que Hary fingía -Ron, Hermy por favor déjenme solo, Peeves me ha hecho recordar algo que no quería.  
  
-Vente Ron , Harry tiene razón -Peeves también desaparece y Severus salio de su escondite y al verse los dos solos no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.  
  
-Buena la hiciste Harry -Severus le golpeo la espalda cariñosamente., mientras Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas -Me divirtió bastante la cara de Peeves y creo que después de eso ya no te vuelve a acusar conmigo ¿me acompañas a la sala de maestros? -Harry asiente y se van juntos.  
  
-¿Que es lo que ocurre Severus? - Severus le muestra una maleta -¿Que hay ahí?.  
  
-Ábrela si quieres -Harry se tropieza con un montón de juegos de bromas -¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido hacerlas? -Harry cerró la maleta.  
  
-¿Y por qué no las haces? Sí quieres podríamos divertirnos juntos -Snape lo sabe.  
  
-Pero si nos descubren nos iria como en feria -Se ponen a meditar los dos -Tenemos que buscar un buen nombre.  
  
-¿Qué piensas del Clan? -Snape se gira a verlo.  
  
-Suena bien....El Clan de Hogwarts -Ambos sonrien en mutua complicidad -Ahora sólo resta encontrar víctimas fáciles -Se ponen de pie.  
  
-Bueno Severus me voy, sino Ron y Hermione sse preguntaran donde andube todo este tiempo, Chao -Se pone los dedos sobre la frente y hace el signo de paz y amor.  
  
-¡Harry! -Ron s eparo de golpe al verlo entrar en la sala común y todos los de Gryffijndor se acercan a él.  
  
-¡Oh Harry lo supimos! -Fred y George lo abrazan chillando -¿No te hizo nada? -Casi se lo desnudan para poder revisarlo completamente.  
  
-No, el dolor fue ayer, ya sólo me queda el mal recuerdo y aún me siento mal de tan sólo recordarlo, déjenme,me voy a mi cama -Al llegar a ella se tumba en su cama y escucha su Disckman (recuerden que ya se puede usar radio en Hogwarts) y se pone a cantar, mientras  
  
sigue repasando su libro de pociones -Ummm se me antojaron unos dulces -Abre su armario -Ja aunque ya los vean aqui Ron y Hermi no sospecharan nada ya que también ellos me trajieron dulces desde Hogsmeade. Por lo mientras Peeves le contaba a Myrtle lo de Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces a Harricito le abrió el armario secreto? -Myrtle no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sí y todo por mi culpa, pobre cuanto habrá sufrido -Peeves estaba realmente muy compujido -Pobrecito y yo había prometido no acusarlo nunca más -Se abraza llorando a Myrtle (él sólo sabe como lo hizo por que la escritora que escribe este churro no).  
  
-Ya Peeves ya paso -Myrtle intentaba tranquilizarlo y por lo mientras Hermione, Harry y Ron han ido a la biblioteca y se tropiezan con Kathie Black.  
  
Hola -Hermi se le acerca -Tu debes ser la hermana de Sirius, yo soy Hermione Granger -Se dan la mano -Si necesitas ayuda ahí me dices -Sew dirige aun estante de libros.  
  
-Oye Hermione. dime ¿puedo confesarte algo? Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero estoy desesperada -Toma a Hermione de los hombros -Y si no se lo digo a alguien sé que explotaré -Hermione le pide que se siente.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Kathie? -Se ve preocupada, pero lo que está a punto de escuchar no va poder creerlo.  
  
-Hermione no quiero que le digas a alguien lo que te voy a decir...Estoy enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre que me flecho ya hace más de 5 años me robo el corazón -¡Hermione estoy enamorada de Severus Snape! -Hermione abre la boca muy sorprendida.  
  
-¿Se...se...Severus? -Trago saliba con dificultad - ¿Te gusta Severus? ¿Qué le has visto?.  
  
-Sé que Sevie es una persona muy dura, pero muy dentro de él yo sé que es muy noble -Hermione no puede creer lo que Kathie le dice.  
  
-Bueno Kathie te deseo que seas correspondida - Se sienta a leer el libro que eligió.  
  
-Oye Ron -Ron se voltea a ver a Harry -¿No sabes a donde se fue Sirius? -Ron niega.  
  
-Pense que tu lo sabias -Se sientan junto a Hermione para hacer la tarea de Historia de la magia.  
  
-No encuentro nada -Hermione arroja su libro sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué están buscando? -Kathie quizo saber.  
  
-Historia de la magia medieval pero los libros casi nunca traen buenas informaciones -Se levanta y va a dejar el libro de donde lo saco -Juro que le preguntaré sobre el tema la primer profesor que entre -En ese instante se abre la puerta y Severus entró.  
  
-¿Decías Hermione? -Ron se partió de la risa y Hermione toda roja de vergüenza y el coraje se acerca a Snape.  
  
-Ejem -Severus se voltea a verla con su típica cara de odio a Gryffindor (no a Harry no, él ya es su cuate:^^U[pic] -¿ería por primera vez en su vida ambale con nosotros y ayudarnos con la tarea de historia de la magía? -Severus se hinca para verla directamente a la cara.  
  
-Srita Granger hay muy buena información en los libros si se sabe buscar, pero me sorprende que me consulte y está bien los ayudaré y lo hago sólo porque soy un profesor de aquí de Hogwarts -Jala una silla y s esienta con ellos en una mesa a un lado de Harry, él cual le sonrió muy disimuladamente.  
  
-Pero con esto no le perdonaremos lo que le hizo a Harry ayer -Ron aún estaba muy molesto por ello, pero a Severus no pareció importarle.  
  
-Bueno empiezo -Comienza a dictarles y tiempo después.  
  
-Ya, es mucho -Ron comienza a quejarse y Snape se hizo él que no escucha y les continuó dictando, Hermione no puso objeción alguna, le parció un dictado muy bueno y al acabar Severus se gira a ver a Ron.  
  
-Sr Weasley, creoq eu me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a Dumbledore que me permita quitarles puntos incluso los fines de ssemana -Se levanta y sale.  
  
-¡No te atrevas Snape! Harry corre trás él, pero ya cuando están juntos se van al jardín, donde el pasto ya era una alfombra de hojas secas.  
  
15 minutos después Dumbledore entra en la Biblioteca.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿no le hara caso a la petición del profesor Snape verdad? -Extrañado el profesor Dumbledore ve a Hermione.  
  
-¿De que habla señorita Hermione? -Se sienta en una silla.  
  
- Pues que el profesor Snape dijo que iría a hablar con usted para que le permitiera quitarnos puntos incluso los fines de semana -Dumbledore se acaricia la barba.  
  
-No, para nada fue a verme -Hermione guarda sus cosa y Ron también.  
  
-Entonces ira más al rato -Dumbledore se acerca a la ventana.  
  
-No creo que lo haga -Les señala con el dedo índice por la ventana y Ron Junto a Hermione, no podían creer lo que veían, Harry corría perseguido por Severus y los dos reían, después los vieron treparse a un árbol.  
  
-¡Son amigos y Harry no nos lo dijo! -Dijo Hermione sorprendida y en voz baja, la cara de sorpresa de Ron se transformó en furia y salió de la biblioteca -¡¿A dónde vaz?! -Dumbledore le pone una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
-Será mejor dejarle que piense solo señorita Hermione -Hermione baja la cabeza y cuando Harry regresa a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron lo agarra y lo voltea bruscamente.  
  
-¡Con que Si Potter! -Harry se asusto.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ron? -Ron casi lo fulmina con la mirada.  
  
-¡Tú y Snape son amigos! -Harry se pone pálido.  
  
-¿A...amigos? Roj yoq creo que... -Ron lo sacude.  
  
-¡No trates de engañarme, los vimos Hermione y yo jugando en los terrenos de Hogwarts! -Harry no sabe que decir -¡Pensé que eramos amigos! -Lo empuja -¡Pero ya veo que no! -Harry se incorpora.  
  
-¡Qué demonios te ocurre! -Hermione entra en ese momento y se queda estática al verlos pelear.  
  
-¡Es más ahora creo que Snape no te castigo con lo que había dentro del armario!, ¡Sí quieres voilver a ser nuestro amigo tendrás que alejarte de él!...¡Él es un maldito Slytherin! -Harry lo ve furioso y determinante a los ojos.  
  
-Ya sabre yo si dejo de ser su amigo o no -Quita la mano de ron de su hombro bruscamente y se va a su habitación.  
  
-¡Perfecto entonces dejamos de ser amigos, maldito traidor! -A Harry le hirvio la sangre por las palabras recien escupidas por la boca de Ron y Hermione estaba asustada, ella no quería que esto ocurriera.  
  
-¡Perfecto! -Le gritó Harry - Y otra cosa Weasley si no conoces el porque de las cosas mejor ni hables, primero conócelo y después opinas -Cierra la puerta del dormitorio bruscamente.  
  
-¡Buena la hiciste! -Hermione se va su cuarto también pero se tropieza con Fred y George y les cuenta lo ocurrido, sorprendidos se acercan a Ron.  
  
-¡Qué! ¿Se van a aliar al traidor? -Ron estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Calma, debe de haber un porque para todo -Van al dormitorio y Ron los siguió a escondidas y se pone tras la puerta después de que entraron Hermione y los gemelos.  
  
-Muy bien Harry ¿qué ocurrió? -Harry se coloca las gafas -Queremos toda la verdad.  
  
-Lo siento chicos pero no puedo contarselas, pero déjenme decirles, Severusd aparenta frente a nosotros lo que no es, hace tiempo y gracias al profesor Dumbledore me entere de que Severus sufría muchísimo desde su más tierna infancia, esas cosas o convirtieron en lo que nosotros conocemos, tiene miedo a ser rechazado y al darme cuenta de ello, decidí comprenderlo un poco más y es por eso que ya somos muy amigos, Severus aparenta ser malo, pero en el fondo no lo es -Fred se incorpora.  
  
-¿Pero por qué nunca nos lo dijiste Harry? -Harry suspira.  
  
-Dumbledore me pidió que aún no dijera nada al igual que Severus, ya que Slythetin no está preparado para una relación con Gryffindor y viceversa y creo que Severus tampoco lo está -Sale y ve a Ron tras la puerta-¡Ron!.  
  
-¡Lo siento Harry! -Lo abraza.  
  
-Vaya que sí eres un histérico -Exclamó Fred.  
  
-¡Tenías razón primero tengo que enterarme de las cosas! -Chillaba mucho.  
  
-Ya paso Ron, vamos a Cenar.  
  
-Oye Harry ¿sabías que a Kathie le gusta Severus? -Fred casi se ahoga con la comida.  
  
-Y parece que a Severus le gusta ella -Ahora George también se golpeaba el pecho para poder pasarse los cereales, mientras Lupin fisgoneaba las cajas de kornflakes para poder sacar los premios armables que regalaban dentro de estas.  
  
-Bah este ya lo tengo -Los repetidos se los comenzó a dar a Severus.  
  
-¿Qué es esto Remus? -Le preguntó.  
  
-Es un juguete para armar -Severus lo abre y de repente se entretuvo.  
  
-¿Verdad que es entretenido? -Severus le sonríe -Y mira que eres hábil, si te gustan deberías coleccionarlas.  
  
-Nunca lo había pensado -Ve detenidamente el avión que armo y ve entrar a Kathie, Hermione se acerca a ella y le dice algo al oido.  
  
-Siéntate a la izquierda de Severus, está desocupado -Kathie le asiente a Hermione y se acerca a la mesa.  
  
-Hola Severus -Lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y todos los alumnos corearon un UHHHHHHHHHHHH muy fuerte y ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón -Hermione le murmuró a Harry y entre los dos se fijaron que tanto Severus como Kathie se veían uno al otro, mientras el otro no lo hiciera -Y tal vez necesiten ayuda.  
  
Lo mismo le pasa a Oliver con la sobrina de Remus -El tio de Aileen casi s elos fulmina con la mirada a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Ayy tío ya déjalos te preocupas demaciado -Le replico Aileen.  
  
-Tienes un tio séper sobre protector -Dijo Hanna.  
  
-Si ya sé que cayó en la exageración ya ni mi papá que me dejaba tener todos los novios que yo quisiera.  
  
Volviendo a la plática de Harry y Hermione.  
  
-¿Pero como se la daremos? -Harry estaba dispuesto a ayudar.  
  
-Déjamelo a mi -Cuchicheaban entre los dos -Usaré algunos trucos muggles ya lo verás Harry pero tendremos que irnos poco a poco.  
  
-De acuerdo pero...¿cómo vez el filtro del amor? -Fred quiene scucho todo le dice.  
  
-Imposible, Severus no tieje ni la más remota idea de como hacer un filtro amoroso y de ser asi no creo que a ustedes les sirva de mucho -Hermione lo ve sorprendido.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes que no sabe hacer ese filtro? -George le dice que se acerque y le susurrará el secreto.  
  
-Por que ayer lo buscaba en la bilioteca en la noche y eso se nos hizo bastante extraño, pero después de cerrar el libro murmuró algo como que prefería saber que sentía ella por el verdaderamente, sin jugar con sus sentimientos -Hermione sonríe.  
  
-Bueno pues entonces pondremos en práctica mis trucos -Todos se levantan de la mesa y esperan fuera de la puerta a Severus ya que le van a decir que saben su amistad con Harry.  
  
-No creo que tarde en venir -En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y Severus apareció.  
  
-Ahh Severus -Comenzó Harry y Severus volteó y lo vió con sus amigos.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? -Estaba extrañado de verlos a ellos.  
  
-Sí -Comenzó ahora Hermione -Nos hemos dado cuenta gracias a Harry que lo hemos jusgado injustamente, y nos dijimos ¿por qué no intentar comprenderlo más?. Pero eso lo lograremos si usted decide ofrecernos su amistad o más bien dicho si tu gustas ofrecernos tu amistad y olvidar los viejos rencores y empezar desde cero, ¿qué dices? -Le tiende la mano y Severus está asombrado.  
  
-De acuerdo Hermione -Se dan la mano y después se la ofreció a Ron y los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Jejeje más Gryffindor relacionados con un solo Slytherin -Rió Ron y Severus le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno los vere al rato, si no mañana -Se despide de ellos y le pide a Harry que lo acompañe.  
  
-Vuelvo en unos minutos -Los otros asienten y se van acminando.  
  
-¿Saben? no me arrepiento de haberle pedido su amistad -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Se ve que no es una mala persona como aparenta -Dumbledore los detiene.  
  
-Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos a los 4 por lo que quiero que pasen a mi oficina mañana a la hora de descanzo -Se voltea a ver a los gemelos Weasley -Ustedes quiero que me hagan un favor.  
  
-Lo que guste -Contestaron los dos.  
  
-Bueno el martes en la noche es la cena de los profesores a las 10 y quiero que ustedes dos funjan como meseros -Ambos asienten.  
  
-¿Tenemos que llevar algún traje especial? -Dumbledore niega.  
  
-Sólo vayan presentables -Les guiña un ojo y 10 minutos después Harry venía en camino.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Severus? -Quisieron saber.  
  
-Vamos al salón de pociones -Los 4 lo siguen y ven a Harry acercarse al armario -¡Sperimentaliux! -Las puertas del armario prohibido se abrieron de golpe.  
  
-¡Son dulces! -Exclamaron asombrados.  
  
-Sí, pero el veradero secreto es algo entre SEverus y yo por favor discúlpenme -Todos acceden.  
  
-Si Harry, pero bueno vamos a la habitación -En la cama Harry tragaba chocolates.  
  
-¿Unas cajas te las dió Severus? bueno yo supongo -Era la idea de Ron.  
  
-Exacto -Hermione cierra su libro.  
  
-Harry -Se acerca a él -Si sigues comiendo chocolates de esa forma tendrás pesadillas -Harry no le hace caso.  
  
-Bah no te preocupes -Abre otra caja y despues de tres cajas va a dormirse y al día siguiente.  
  
-Que cara tienes Harry -Harry tenía un rostro bastanete extraño y se sienta con Hermione y Ron.  
  
-tenías razón Hermione tuve una pesadilla, relacionada con Severus -Hermione se acerca a él un poco más.  
  
-¿Qué soñaste? -Quisieron saber.  
  
-Que en las masmorras y según era el día de ayer -Lockhart entra en ese momenton -De ayer, yo vi a Severus y a Malfoy usando tutus rosas (trajes de bailarinas con payasito, faldita, mayitas y zapatillas) -Ron y Hermione intentaron ahogar la risa -Se los juro ambos con tutu rosa -De repento Lockhart sale y comienza a divulgarlo, sin que los tres amigos se enteren, pues claro el muy idiota piensa que todo fue cierto.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Se comenzó a preguntar Severus y de repente alcanzó a escuchar lo que se decía de él y sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudirle el cuerpo y su rostro teñirse en verde por el coraje (Akiko´dice: ¿aún mássssssssssssss?  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Yo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Snapie no tiene el rostro verde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Akiko: Ah como de que no.[pic] [pic][pic][pic]  
  
Yo:[pic] [pic]:matanza)  
  
Bueno volvamos con Severus  
  
Y pateando la puerta furiosamente entra al salón.  
  
-Uyyyyyyyyyy ¿qué le ocurrió profe? -Severus estaba lanzando una letanía de grocerias apenas audible.  
  
-¿Se levanto de malas? -Snape casi mata con la mirada a Neville, él cual se quedo blanco por el susto.  
  
-Sr Longbotton, me imagino que...usted sabe...lo que se rumora por ahí sobre mi persona ¡confiese! -Pone las manos sobre la mesa de Neville.  
  
-Bu...bu...bueno que...usted...fue visto...ayer en las masmoras usandountuturosa -Severus se le queda viendo fijamente.  
  
-¿Usando que? -Preguntó con su rostro bastante cerca del de Neville.  
  
-Un tutu rosa -Harry sintió encogerse al oir eso.  
  
-¡Pero quien pudo haberle dicho! -Murmuró Ron.  
  
-De seguro un idiota, él cual no sabe diferenciar entre verdad y mentira -Draco Malfoy por lo mientras veía triunfalmente a Neville.  
  
-¡Ahhh sí por ahí oía también que usted estaba junto a Draco Malfoy, él cual estaba tambien vestido de bailarina! -Draco sorprendido se cae de la silla.  
  
-Muy bien Longbotton, ¿quién comenzó a correr el... -De repente Lockhart entra -¡Qué demonios haces aquí!.  
  
-Ayyyyy Sevie toma te he traido un regalito -Se lo extiende pero Severus no lo toma.  
  
-¿Qué cosa es eso? -Lockhart le sonríe.  
  
-Mi consultor d emoda me dijo quevel rosa no era para ti, Snape, así que me dijo que un tutu verde militar te vendría bien -Severus lo toma por el cuello y el otro puño lo pone sobre su rostro de forma amenazante.  
  
-¿ Y sabías que el rojo sangre en tu cara te va muy bien? -Suspiraba o más bien dicho resoplaba furiosamente -Es más ¡conociendote es seguro que tu hayas iniciado ese estúpido rumor! -Gilderoy intentaba safarse de la mano que le apretaba el cuello.  
  
-¡Sí, yo empece a correr el rumor por que -Comienza a toser -Se lo -de nuevo tose y aún trata de quitarse la mano de Severus -Oí decir a...a...Potter -Como por arte de magia la mano de Severus se aflojó un poco del cuello de Lockhart mientras ve asombrado a Harry y el pobre niño sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.  
  
-Trágame caldero Murmuró el chico ojiverde y de un solo movimiento Severus soltó el cuello de Lockhart, él cuel se metió un buen trancaso en el trasero al caer de sopeton en el suelo.  
  
-Hablaré contigo después -Le dice a Harry y él asiente con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Claro, tenía que ser el idiota de Potter -Exclamó Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-¡Nadie le pidió su opinión señorita Parkinson! -Severus gritó e hizo saltar a la chica -Pueden retirarse yo tengo que hablar con Potter -Todos salen pero os de Slytherin se quedan afuera a escuchar.  
  
-Oh no seas duro con él, Severus -Le pidió Kathie y Severus le pide a Harry que se acerque.  
  
-Muy bien Harry ¿qué ocurrió? -Harry s eimaginaba que después de esa confesión su cuerpo descansaría dos metros bajo tierra y su placa tendría el siguiente epitafio: " Aquí yace el Joven Harry Potter asesinado por culpa de un estúpido sueño" -¿Harry? -El pobre niño se sentía muy mal y con la cabecita agachada, comenzó a llorar -No llores Harry -Severus le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y le alzó el rostro y Harry por pimera vez en los ojos de Severus ya no veía el odio que antes sentía por él, si no ahora su mirada era cálida y afectuosa.  
  
(El fantasma de akiko: ¿calida y afectuosa?????????????????[pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Yo: Grrrrr crei mandarte al infierno[pic] [pic][pic])  
  
-Profesor yo -Suspiro.  
  
-Harry quiero que sepas que no te hare nada, yo sé que a lo mejor salió todo de ti, pero que Lockhart entendió otra cosa -¡Vaya, Harry no podía creerlo Severus si que era bastante inteligente! -Toma sécate las lágrimas -Le pasa un pañuelo que Kathie le ofrecía.  
  
-Hermione me dijo que no comiera tantos chocolates por que tendría pesadillas, y lo que dijo Lockhart sobre ustede fue mi sueño, que él interpretó como la realidad y lo corrió por Hogwarts -Snape se ríe y afuera como los sonidos se distorcionaban los de Slytherin pensaban que Snape regañaba a Harry de una forma realmente terrible.  
  
-Bueno ya me las pagará el fosforito ese -Saca una caja de dulces -¿Quieres? -Le ofrece a Harry uno.  
  
-Gracias oye, ¿qué quieres decir con el fosforito ese? -Severus está comiendo una rana de chocolate con menta y la deja a un lado.  
  
-A Lockhart yo le digo fosforito, dada a que le sabado anterior en la cena d eprofesores. Él muy ridículo se presentó con una túnica rosa y naranja fosforecente, me estuve reiendo una gran parte de la noche -Harry se reía.  
  
-Bastante ridículo -Consulta su reloj -¡Cielos ya llegue tarde a la clase de transformaciones! -Sale con Severus y los de Slytherin echarona correr por todas direcciones.  
  
-Vamos -Severus se lleva a Harry.  
  
-Disculpe maestra -Mc Gonagall se acerca a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a su lección Sr Potter? -Lo ve directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Es mi culpa Minerva -Dice Severus -Le estaba llamando la atención.  
  
-¿Severus? -Lo ve asombrada.  
  
-Te prometo que ya no volverá a pasar -Se retira.  
  
-¿Qué paso Harry, se enojó contigo? -Harry saca su material.  
  
-No, no me regaño, Severus se a vuelto una persona muy agradable conmnigo -Mc Gonagall comienza a regresarles sus tareas de animagia.  
  
-Harry quiero felicitarte, tu trabajo fue el mejor d etodos -Le entrega sus pergaminos -¿De dónde sacaste la información? -Harry traga saliva porque sabe que a la Prfesora mc Gonagall aún no le cae bien Severus.  
  
-Me...la...dio...el...profesor...Snape -Todos se giran sorprendidos a verlo.  
  
-Entonces te dió una muy buena información -Ron y Hermione eran los únicos que le sonreían -Estuvo bien -Se regresa a su escritorio -Muy bien hoy convetiremos orugas en broches para cabello.  
  
-Bueno se los daré a Ginny ¿qué haces Hermi? -Hermione se esforzaba por hacer un bonito prendedor de cabello.  
  
-Te está quedando muy lindo -Le dice Harry y Hermione se le acerca.  
  
-Se lo voy a dar a Severus para que se lo de a Kathie -Los dos le dicen que ya comprenden.  
  
-Y bueno Harry hablando de prendedorees y cosas de esas -Comenzó Ron -¿Qué ha pasado con tu guardapelo? -Hermione observa detenidamente su prendedorque tiene forma de mariposa de colores azul y verde brillante y el contorno era plateado.  
  
-Pues que al sjeto que Dursley le vendió mi guardapelo, era un mago que dio clases aqui en Hogwarts ya hace algunos años, pero que decidió hacer vida de Muggle -Hermione saca un pequeño escarabajo y lo covierte en una cajita.  
  
-Este plan no puede fallar -Guarda el prendedor en la caja -Esperenme frente a la gárgla que conduce la dspacho del profesor Dumbledore -Sale y se dirige hacia las masmorras -¿Puedo pasar Severus?.  
  
-Claro Hermione -Le pide que se siente -¿Se te ofrece algo? -Hermione saca la cajita.  
  
-Te hice esto para que se lo des a Kathie -Severus abre la cajita.  
  
-Mira que lindo, peo, ¿por qué? -Hermione lo ve directo a los ojos.  
  
-Te gusta la nina o ¿me equivoco? -Severus se queda sorprendido.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes tu eso? -En sus ojos se adivinaba la sorpresa.  
  
-Se te nota a mil leguas de distancia -Severus comianza tener un color rojo en sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
-¿Lo vez? -Rió Hermione -Por cierto vine en un momento oportuno ya que Kathie no está.  
  
-Sí, fue al tocador -De nuevo clavo su mirada en la de Hermione -Quiero que me perdones -Ahora la sorprendida es ella.  
  
-¿Por qué Severus? -No se imaginaba nada.  
  
-Por todas las veces ue te insulte y no te preste atención en las clases.  
  
-Ahhh por eso no hay bronca, ya te dijimos que empezariamos desde cero -Severus le toma ambas manos.  
  
-Gracias Hermione -Sus manos se soltaron.  
  
-Bueno me retiro -Al estar en la puerta se gra de nuevo hacia él -¿Sabes qué tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? -Severus se quedo con la boca de What y Hermione se despidió y cerro la puerta.  
  
-Harry tenía razón, primero hay que conocer a una persona y tratarla para poder hablar de ella -Camina hacia la gárgola y ve a sus amigos. 


	10. El prendedor y la cena

X Capítulo  
  
  
  
El prendedor y la cena  
  
-¿A dónde fuiste Hermi? -Quizo saber Ron.  
  
-Fui con Severus para darle el prendedor, para que se lo de a Kathie -Ron y Harry le sonríen -Pero bueno ¿alguien se sabe la contraseña para entrar? -Los 4 niegan (hay que recordar que también ahí están los gemelos Weasley).  
  
-Yo sabía que era chicles bomba, pero ya la cambiaron -Ven venir a Remus.  
  
-¿Qué hacen? -Les preguntó.  
  
-Dumbledore nos dijo que nos quería ver a la hora del descanzo, pero no nos sabemos la contraseña.  
  
-Pecositas -Dice y la gárgola se mueve -Subiré con ustedes -Todos van hacía arriba.  
  
-Ahhhh ya llegaron -Los saludo Dumbledore.  
  
-Sí, pero si nos hubiera dado la contraseña hubieramos llegado antes -Puntualizó Fred.  
  
-Es cierto, lo lamento -Les pide que se sienten -Chicos quiero felicitarlos por intentar acercarse a Severus , con eso lo ayudaran bastante y por esa acción les dos 150 puntos a cada uno (excepto a Harry) -Todos los chicos se vieron felices entre ellos.  
  
-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore -Dice Hermione y salen todos del despacho.  
  
-¡Más de quinientos puntos por parte de Dumbledore! ¿pueden creerlo? -No cabían en si de alegría.  
  
-Este año volveremos a ganar la copa de las casas -Ron comienza a hacer cuantas.  
  
(Lo siento si no les gusta las mate, no se preocupen a que a mi tampoco [pic], lo mismo que siempo por ellas lo siento por Lockhart)  
  
-600 + 350 exactos de las maripositas =950 + 30 de Mc Gonagall dados a Harry por hacer que el profe de potions regrese 980 + 440 de nuestros trabajos de animagia 1420 + 40 de Severus =1460 + 15 de Dumbledore = 1475 + 80 que Severus no otorgo a Hermione y a mi por la tarea que hicimos en vacaciones= 1555 ¿No tienes otros Harry?.  
  
-Sí, Severus por la tarea me dio 45 puntos entonces serían 2000 -George y Fred dicen tener 300 puntos aparte -Entonces ya tenemos 2300 y ¡apenas estamos iniaciando el año! -Todos reían.  
  
-¿Creen que lleguemos a los 5000 puntos? -Eso sería algo para la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
-Y no contamos los puntos que Lockhart nos dió en las clases de pociones entre nosotros son 800 puntos por los 5 (Lockhart es un estupido asi que no se asombren por favor[pic] )-Hermione aparece una calculadora mágica y hace cuentas -2300 + 800 = 3100 ¡Wuaw! chicos hay que cuidarlos.  
  
-¿Ya viste Remus? -Le enseñan la cantidad de puntos que tienen.  
  
-¿Órale! y yo que aún no les he entregado sus trabajos de duendes a ustedes tres -Señala su maleta -Van a recibir más puntos por mi parte -Lo siguen al salón.  
  
-Ya mero es hora de entrar -Se despiden de George y Fred -Nos vemos al rato -Siguen a Lupin al área de DCAO.  
  
-Ya están entrando los demás -Remusw comienza a repartir los trabajos.  
  
-¡Por favor, anoten en un papel cuantos puntos tienen y pásenmelos! -Dijo Hermione y en 10 minutos ya los tenían 1000 puntos entre todos los de Gryffindor ya que George y Fred les consiguieron los demás + 300 que les otorgo Lupin por sus trabajos 3100 + 1000 + 300 =4400 ¡Cielos! -Remus se acerca.  
  
-Chicos -Comenzó ha hablar con ellos -Dumbledore se tiene que enterar de esto -Sale y los deja investigando a los Lepreuchatts (no se como se escriba).  
  
Por mientras en el salón de pociones.  
  
-¡No, la lechuga es para ti! -Snape se peleaba con un gusarajo que se estaba comiendo su libro.  
  
-¿Y eso? -Preguntó Kathie.  
  
-Es mi mascota, prncipalmente iba a formar parte de mis pociones, pero me miro tan tierno que no tuve el valor de matarlo -De nuevo lo ve - ¡Qué dejes mi libro! -Se lo arrebata y el gusarajo le muerde el dedo índice -¡Auch! -Se lo mete a la boca.  
  
-Oh pobrecito -Dice Kathie y Severus la ve fijamente.  
  
-¿Yo o él? -Kathie le da un zape.  
  
-Por supuesto que tu -Saca un curita y se lo pone -Listo.  
  
-Gracias Kathie, bueno métete a tu jaula -A Kathie se le desorbitaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué? -pensó que le decía a ella.  
  
-No, no es a ti, es a él -Señala a su gusarajo al cual coje por la colita y lo mete en su casita -Bueno hay que limpiar todo esto -Se comienza a comer la lechuga de su gusarajo de mala manera -Algún día me convertiré en conejo por su culpa -Por su parte Kathie pensaba que si eso llegará a suceder, ella lo cuidaría con toda su alma.  
  
-Eh disculpe profesor -Percy abre la puerta y Severus por la impresión se paso toda la lechuga y casi se ahoga.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre sr Weasley? -Le pregunta cuando ya pudo tragarse su vegetal.  
  
-Dice el profesor Dumbledore que se presenten en el comedor -Ambos salen y se dirigen hacia allá seguidos por Percy.  
  
-Muy bien alumnos me ha lklegado la más que gratificante noticia de que Gryffindor tiene 4400 puntos -Todos murmuran asombrados - Y ahora les pido que los cuiden ya que ninguna casa había optenido tantos y menos iniciando el curso -Los de Slytherin estaban furiosos.  
  
-¡Cómo es posible que Gryffindor tenga tantos puntos! -Bramó Draco.  
  
-¡Es verdad! -A Pansy tampoco le pareció justo eso, mientras Raveclaw y las otras dos casas festejaban la gran noticia y salen del comedor.  
  
-4400 ¿Pueden creerlo? -Exclamó Dean.  
  
- Sí, nosotros nos sorprendimos igual cuando hicimos la cuenta -Le dice Harry y de nuevo vana la salón de artes oscuras.  
  
-Bueno hemos recibido una noticia realmente gratificante -Lupin se sentó en su escritorio - Y espero que Gryffindor continue así, pero bueno aprovechemos los minutos que sobren para tomar clase -Saca un libro y comienza a dictarles.  
  
-No es mucho ¿verdad? -Remus se le queda viendo a Ron.  
  
-No te preocupes son sólo 10 páginas -Aileen le avienta un lapiz a Remus.  
  
-Que forma de tratar a tu tío -Puntualizó Hermione.  
  
-Es para que no este de chistoso -Remus le regresa el lápiz.  
  
-Malo que te falló la puntería, Lupin tine unos reflejos muy buenos -Dijo Hanna.  
  
-Calma -Sólo engañe a Ron -Cierra su libro -Pueden marcharse, los veré el miércoles -Todos salén del salón.  
  
-¿Qué nos toca Harry? -Harry saca su horario.  
  
-Meditaciones con Moody -Todos suben al salón.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, espero que les agrade otra clase más de meditación -Todos se sientan en los tapetes -Muy bien cierren los ojos -Pone música suave (claro sin musiquita no se puede meditar)  
  
(Fantasma de Akiko: (Recuerden que la he asesinado por decir que mi Napie tiene cara verde) Bah yo si puedo [pic]  
  
Yo: Ahhh ya te extrañaba[pic]  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: Que linda!!!!!!!!!![pic] [pic][pic]  
  
Yo: ¿Y que tal tu todo verde Pikoro?[pic]  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: jejejeje[pic]  
  
Yo: Tu y yo formaremos el club de las admiradoras del color verde.  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH has aceptado que Snape tiene cara verde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Yo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no acepto nada!!!!!!!!!!!![pic] [pic][pic])  
  
Bueno continuemos el fic  
  
Moody oye respirar a los alumnos poco a poco y lentamente.  
  
-Imagínense que están caminando, sobre una arena muy suave, no sienten nada, siguen adelante, cuando de repente ven un lago, se inclinan y ven su reflejo en el, deciden tomar un poco de esa agua cuando de pronto escuchan un ruido extraño......  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA NERDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -El grito de Peeves hizo gritar a todos los alumnos que tomaban clase aterrorizados, el grito se oyó por todo Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Peeves, juro que te mataré! -Gritó Harry, Ron estaba muy blanco, Hermione intentaba que su corazón regresará a su lugar y Aileen junto a Hanna intentaban de nuevo regresar su cabello a su lugar ya que lo tenían de punta.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? _Subieron de golpe los escalones hasta el salón: Mc Gonagall, Severus, Dumbledore y Remus.  
  
-Nada profesor, fue Peeves quien asusto a los muchachos -Dumbledore se acerca a Peeves.  
  
-Peeves vete de aquí, no debes interrumpir ninguna clase -Lo saca del salón y los otros tres profesores lo siguen.  
  
-Empecemos de nuevo muchachos -Todos intentan tranquilizarse y cerrar los ojos (Ya no repetire la primera parte de la meditación ya no vale la pena así que eu esta es lo que continua) -Se dirigen hacia la fuente del ruido, la cuel es una cascada que cae sobre las ramas de algunos árboles y las quiebra, ustedes hipnotizados se sientan a contemplar el espectáculo hasta que cae la tarde y tú decides regresar al punto de partida, después de ese pequeño paseeo comienzas a despertar poco a poco -Los chicos abrieron los ojos lentamente.  
  
-¡Que bárbaro! ya me estaba durmiendo -Ron se estira un poco.  
  
-Muy bien quiero saber que sintieron -Harry alza la mano -¿Si Harry?.  
  
-Bueno al estar caminando me sentí un poco pesado, casí no podía moverme, cuando estaba en el lago este se agitaba mucho y no podía ver bien mi reflejo, incluso el agua no me sabía a nada y la cascada me deprimía en vez de alegrarme -Alastor lo escuchaba con atención.  
  
-Puede que tengas problemas muy serios más adelante Harry - Se voltea a ver a los demás alumnos -¿Quién más me quiere decir que vió?, recuerden que a todos les tocará su turno -En toda la clase Moody estuvo escuchando a los alumnos hasta qe está termino -Bueno para el próximo lunes quiero una reflexión escrita sobre lo que le dije a cada uno de ustedes -Todos se despiden y salen silenciosamente del salón.  
  
-Sirius tenía razón,e sta clase me está gustando mucho -Se encaminan a adivinación y Hermione se despide de ellos por que va a Aritmancia.  
  
-Nos vemos al rato -Cada quien toma su camino.  
  
-Oye Ron ¿nos volamos la clase? -Dijo Harry cuando subian los escalones.  
  
-No, imposible no puedo, Trelawney me sentenció que si no le entregaba hoy me reprobaba el trimestre -Le muestra un pergamino -¿Tu te la volaras?.  
  
-Sí, voy con Severus, prefiero estar con él que con Sybill -Sebaja corriendo los escalones.  
  
-¿Y si Sybill adivina que te estás volando las clases? -Harry dice que no le importa y se dirige corriendo a las masmorras.  
  
Otra vez en el salón de pociones.  
  
-Como que no te gusta la lechuga ¿verdad? -Severus ya llevaba horas comiéndose la lechuga de su gusarajo.  
  
-Nomp meg gstag pog hum chomp clumpa -Tenía la boca atascada de lechuga y por eso no se le entiende que dice.  
  
-Traga y después hablas -Severus se pasa todo al estómago.  
  
-Gulp jeje perdón, dije que no me gusta por su culpa -Señala al gusarajo y Harry entra en ese momento -¡Harry!.  
  
-Hola Severus -Se acerca a él -¿Estabas preparando acaso una ensalada? -Ve la lechuga en el escritorio.  
  
-No, supuestamente es la comida de Gussy -Le muestra el gusarajo -Pero al muy desgraciado no le gusta, ahhh pero como se come mi libro de pociones -Dice molesto -A propósito Harry ¿Por qué no estás en clases? -Harry se sienta en el escritorio.  
  
-Tenía con Sybill y no quería entrar -Es lo que le dice.  
  
-Ahh, entonces en ese caso no importa ¿gustas? -Le ofrece un poco de lechuga.  
  
-Pues no se me antoja pero te ayudaré -Coge un puñito y se lo mete a la boca -¡Guak!.  
  
-¿Verdad que sabe horrible? yo por eso casi ni me la como -Harry se la traga con dificultad.  
  
-Deberías ponerle sal, limoncito y chilito en polvo, espera voy a la cocina -Sale.  
  
-Oye Kathie ¿quieres venir mañana a la cena conmigo? -Kathie no podía creer que se lo estuviera pidiendo.  
  
-Claro que si Seve -Saverus le toma las manos y ambos se quedan viendo fijamente, los dos querían decirse que se amaban, se necesitaban uno al otro, incluso no cabe mencionar las ganas que sentían de poder besarse, pero Severus era quien el que más deseaba tenerla en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Ya retorne!-El grito de Harry los hizo soltarse y el corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente -¿Los asuste? -Se reía de su maldad, mientras los otros dos estaban más pálidos que de costumbre.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que ya me caigas bien porque de lo contrario ya te hubiera asesinado -Harry se acerca con las cosas al escritorio y comienza a preparar una ensalada ya que trajo zanahorias, pepino y jitomate.  
  
-Bueno ya está -Comienzan a comer y Gussy sale de su jaulita y comienza a comer.  
  
-Ahhh, ahora sí ¿verdad? -Snape lo regañaba, pero después se sienta -¿Sabes Harry?, estoy pensando en eliminarte unos puntos por tu sueño ¿cuántos tienen? -Saca una libreta -Ahhhhhhh 4400 , Harry tienen 30 puntos menos -De repente Harry le detiene la mano.  
  
-¡No te atrevas! -Se avienta sobre él para deternerlo y los dos van a dar al suelo, donde se empezaron a reir, pero esa risa atrajo a Mc Gonagall.  
  
-¡Ahhhh muy bien Potter! con que volándote las clases -Los sorprendió aún en el suelo.  
  
-Oh Oh -Se sabían descubiertos.  
  
-Me alegro por esta amistad Potter, pero eso no quita que le retire 20 puntos a Gryffindor y creeme que me duele bastante hacerlo.  
  
-Pero miss tengo con Sybill -Mc Gonagall se le acerca.  
  
-¿Y qué? Eso no quita nada, aunque Sybill no sea muy de mi agrado -Dumbledore entra.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Profesora Mc Gonagall? -Le explica todo -Ya veo, bueno páseselo por esta vez, peor a la próxima Harry no serán 20 puntos, si no 40 ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Sé profesor muchas gracias -Severus intenta acomodarse la capa y la túnica.  
  
-Ve nadamás hasta desarreglaste al profesor de pociones -Todos se ríen.  
  
-Ya, ni que lo hubiera 0planchado -Consulta su reloj -Faltan aún 30 minutos para que finalice tu clase Harry -Se sienta en el escritorio y ve salir a Mc Gonagall y a Dumbledore.  
  
-Oye Severus ¿te puedo pedir algo? -Severus asiente -Desde hace tiempo tengo ganas d e oirte cantar , es que aún no me lo creo, y menos cuando te veía con esa cara de pocos amigos -Severus le sonríe.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry vamos a mi habitación -Al llegar a esta Harry ve que es muy grande -Aplástate donde quieras, tu también Kathie -Los tres se sientan en la cama -Veamos vieja a miga -Saca una guitarra del armario y comienza a afinarla -Muy bien -Comienza a cantar (pongamos que la media vuelta ya que la mayoria de las canciones que va a cantar sevie en el fic son las que se me vinieron a la mente luego luego pero si quieren hacer su peticion de alguna letra adelante)  
  
Letra:  
  
Te vas porque yo  
  
quiero que te vayas,  
  
a la hora que yo  
  
quiera te detengo,  
  
yo se que mi cariño  
  
te hace falta,  
  
porque quieras o no  
  
yo soy tu dueño.  
  
Yo quiero que  
  
te vayas por el mundo  
  
y quiero que conozcas  
  
mucha gente,  
  
yo quiero que te besen  
  
otros labios,  
  
para que me compares  
  
hoy como siempre.  
  
Si encuentras  
  
un amor que te comprenda,  
  
y sientas que te quere  
  
más que a nadie,  
  
entonces yo daré  
  
la media vuelta  
  
y me iré con el sol  
  
cuando muera la tarde,  
  
entonces yo daré  
  
la media vuelta  
  
y me iré con el sol  
  
cuando muera la tarde  
  
Te vas, porque yo  
  
quiero que te vayas.  
  
-Bueno -Suspira -Creo que debe ser una canción muy famosa ya que muchas personas la cantan.  
  
-Presiento que Lockhart estará perdido, Remus y Sirius tenían razón cantas bastante bien -Severus le agradece su comentario.  
  
-¿Nos puedes cantar otra Sevie? -Le pregunta a Kathie cual quiere -¿Te sabes amor eterno?.  
  
-Sí o creo que si deja ver si me acuerdo -Cambia los acordes de la guitarra.  
  
Letra:  
  
Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos  
  
que lloran en silencio por tu adiós,  
  
me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro,  
  
el tiempo que he sufrido sin tu amor.  
  
Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento  
  
pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer,  
  
prefiero estar dormido que despierto,  
  
de tanto que me duele que no estés.  
  
Como quisiera ¡ay!,  
  
que tú vivieras,  
  
que tus ojitos, jamás se hubieran  
  
cerrado y nunca,  
  
estar mirándolos.  
  
Amor eterno, e inolvidable  
  
tarde o temprano estaré contigo,  
  
para seguir......amándonos.,  
  
Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia,  
  
desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz,  
  
y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia,  
  
sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti.  
  
Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,  
  
la misma soledad de tu sepulcro,  
  
tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo,  
  
el más triste recuerdo de Acapulco.  
  
Como quisiera ¡ay!,  
  
que tú vivieras,  
  
que tus ojitos, jamás se hubieran  
  
cerrado y nunca,  
  
estar mirándolos.  
  
Amor eterno, e inolvidable  
  
tarde o temprano estaré contigo,  
  
para seguir......amándonos.,  
  
-Que lindo siempre me ha gustado esa canción muggle -Las horas pasaron y se olvidaron de ir a cenar por estar cantando y cuando dieron la 1 de la mañana, Severus se percató de que Harry se había quedado dormido, le quita los zapatos y la túnica, los lentes los puso en la cómoda y después lo tapo con las cobijas.  
  
-Vamos afuera para no despertarlo -Salén de la habitación -Te veo preocupada.  
  
-No sé que ponerme para el día de mañana -De repente Severus recordó el prendedor que Hermione le había dado.  
  
-Kathie tengo algo para tí -Saca la cajita de su túnica y se la da.  
  
-¿Para mi? -Estaba muy emocionada y sobre todo porque recibía un regalo por parte de Severus -¡Qué hermoso! -Sacó le prendedor d ela cajita y lo contemplo -Oh gracias Seve -Le sonríe.  
  
-De nada Kathie -De repente se sonrojo ya que Kathie de lo emocionada que estaba lo abrazó por el cuello y le beso la mejilla, pero después por impulso, él ya la abrazaba y de repente el suspiro de los cuadros que se hayaban en las masmorras los separó.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -Kathie estaba muy sonrojada -Bueno Sevie creo que ya me voy a mi recámara ya es tarde -Le da un besito de buenas noches y Severus regresa a su cuarto, se despoja de su capa , túnica y demás y luego se pone su pijamita, s ecaerca a Harry y lo ve dormir, ya después se acuesta en el sillón.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
-¿Seve? -Remus entró en la habitación y lo vió dormido en el sofá.  
  
-¿Remus? -Se despeja y toma su reloj -Las siete de la mañana -Voy a lavarme -Desde que se baña le han cambiado de cuarto a uno que tiene baño con tina y regadera.  
  
-¿Sabes que Potter no regresó a la torre de Gryffindor? Nadie sabe donde está -Severus le señala su cama y Remus avanza hacia ella -Jejejeje vaya, se quedo aquí -Lo mueve.  
  
-Vístelo Remus, ya no hay tiempod e que se bañe al as 7:30 tenemos pociones -Snape se viste pero esta vez no s epone la capa -Al rato lo llevas al salón -Sale y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a las masmorras y meterse dentro. 15 minutos después ve llegar a Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Hola Severus -Se sientan en su lugar.  
  
-Hola chicos -Estaba borrando el pizarrón.  
  
-Oye ¿sabes donde está Harry?.  
  
-Sí, se durmió ayer en mi habitación, no hay porque preocuparse, se nos fue la tarde cantando y el pobrecito cayó en mi cama -Comenzó a poner en el pizarrón la clase de ese día y ve llegar a Harry tambaléandose -Aún estás bastante dormido -El gis o tiza comenzó a Chirriar y Severus lo partió a la mitad, ya después comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes, mientras Harry se aplastaba en su banca.  
  
-Vamos con Kathie por los ingredientes -Ron y Hermione se ponen de pie cuando de repente Severus se para de golpe.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Le preguntó Kathie.  
  
-Gussy no está en su jaula -Señala la jaulita vacia -De seguro huyo porque lo regañe de que no se comía su lechuga, pero bueno ya aparecerá por ahí. Bueno sigamos con la clase -Harry aún seguía roncando.  
  
-Profesor de los 4400 puntos que tiene Gryffindor -Dijo Draco con Enojo -Debería quitarles 50 por Potter -Señala a Harry -¡Qué es eso de dormirse en la clase? -Severus se sacude las manos porque las tenía llenas de polvo de Hormiga.  
  
-Sr Malfoy, lo q ue pase en mi salón a usted no tiene que importarle, si H...A...R..R...Y (puntualizó el nombre) quiere dormirse que lo haga, usted no sabe si pasó una mal noche o no y por interrumpir mi clase usted tiene 30 puntos menos -Draco se levanta furioso.  
  
-¡Le ha dicho Harry! -Grita y hace que Harry se despierte sobresaltado -¡Ah llamado a un asquerozo Gryffindor por su nombre! -Severus se acerca.  
  
-También aparte de Harry, sr Malfoy. puedo nombrar cuatro nombres más: Hermione, Ron, Fred y George y todos Gryffindos, los cuales me tendieron su mano en señal de amistad, cosa que ningún Slytherin a hecho -Se sienta frente a él en una banca desocupada.  
  
-Así que si Gryffindor tiene un traidor llamado Peter Pettigrew, Slytherin también tiene uno: Severus Snape -Se oyo un silbido de admiración y Severus sin hacerle caso a la persona que silbó, vió a Malfoy fijamente.  
  
-Prefiero ser un traidor a la casa Slytherin, que a seguir los pasos de la mayoría de ustedes. Los cuales son seguir a un ser llamado Voldemort, señor Malfoy jamás me sentí también después de renunciar a ser un estúpido mortífago -Se pone de pie, da la medía vuelta y de nuevo va a su escritorio cuando se escucha un crack.  
  
-Creo que las bancas ya truenan -Dijo Harry quien volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre sus brazos y Severus le acaricia la cabecita revolviéndole el cabello.  
  
-Bueno chicos pueden guardar sus cosas -Todos obedecen y cuando Neville se levantó para irse -¡Gussy! -Lo despegó del trasero del chico -Oh Gussy que muerte tan cruel has tenido, Sobre todo bajo Longbotton, eras un gusarajo tan bueno -Lo envuelve en un pañuelo.  
  
-Ya formará parte de tus pociones Seve -Severus dice que no y lo mete a un cajón.  
  
-Sí quieres luego vamso al bosque prohibido y cazamos una -Salén de la mazmorra y caminan por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Gussy! -La voz de Snape era lastimera.  
  
-¿Qué le a ocurrido a Gussy? -Quizo saber REmus al verlos.  
  
-Se ha muerto aplastado por Neville -Le explicó Hermione y a remus le sobrevino un ataque de risa realmente histérico.  
  
-No te burles -camina pesadamente y ven venir a Mc Gonagall.  
  
-¡Harry! -Venía con Dumbledore, Sybill, Moody y Hagrid -¿Dónde andabas? -Se veían realmente preocupados.  
  
-Se durmió conmigo -Dijo Severus -Es que se nos fue el tiempo y ahí quedo y como ya era muy noche ya no podía llevarlo a la torre -Dumbledore asiente.  
  
-Lo bueno es que no salió de Hogwarts, bueno hay que pasar al comedor hoy hay Hot Cakes para el desayuno (yummy!!!!!!) -Entran juntos al comedor y ven que los gemelos Weasley separan un mesa aparte.  
  
-Dumbledore nos permitió sentarnos aparte a nosotros, vente Severus .La pandilla estará reunida -Nadie podía creer lo que veía, Snape sentado entre varios de Gryffindor y él estaba feliz incluso comemnzó a platicar con los 5 animadamente.  
  
-Que mesa tan animada ¿me puedo sentar? -Le dicen a Dumbledore que sí y este se jala una silla.  
  
-Estos Hot Cakes hasta a un licántropo lo ponen feliz -Remus ya estaba en la quinta orden.  
  
-Tió pasame la miel -Le pidio Aileen y Remus se la arroja hasta la mesa de Gryffindor que era donde ella estaba -Gracias -Se sienta después de agarrarla.  
  
-La quinta orden con 10 hotcakes en cada plato y con una cantidad rebosante de miel maple, me pregunto donde le cabe tanto.  
  
-Recuerda unan cosa solamente este es Remus -Remus se voltea a ver a Severus.  
  
-Ya te veo más animado creo que ya ni te acuerdas de Gussy -No debió haber dicho eso ya que Severus arrojo estupefacto o más bien dicho, dejó caer dolido los cubiertos en su plato y cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atras y gritó.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gussy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Harry trataba de animarlo.  
  
-No debiste recordárselo Remus -Les retiran los platos.  
  
-¿Acaso falleció tu gusano Severus? -Quizo saber Dumbledore.  
  
-Exacto, murió cuando el trasero de Longbotton le cayó encima -Le explico Ron y mientras ellos reían y Snape casi chillaba por su gusarajo, los de Slytherin estaban casi coléricos.  
  
-Él que traiciona a Slytherin no vive mucho para contarlo -Draco aún estaba furioso por lo que sucedio esa misma mañana entre el profesor de pociones y él - Me las pagará sólo dejen que mi padre se entere ya que eran muy amigos.  
  
Amigo no era la palabra correcta para Lucuis, ya que este jugaba mucho con los sentimientos de Severus y le obligaba a hacer cosas al chico de ojos negros que no queria cumplirlas e incluso juro matarlo si alguna vez hacia algo que no fuera de su agrada o de hacerle algo mucho peor.  
  
-Ya me las pagará -Siguió hablando Malfoy -A mi nadie me habla de esa forma y se queda tan callado -Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle lo apoyaban y no se digan los demás Slytherins.  
  
-Bueno tenemos clase con Hagrid, nos veremos después -Hermione, Ron y Harry salen rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Hola chicos los esperaba -Caminan a la parte trasera y ven a Aragog.  
  
-¡Aragog! -Era bastante extraño verlo ahí, ya que él nunca salía del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Hola Harry, Ron -Avanza hacia ellos y Ron se esconde tras el chico ojiverde, ya que no le gustan las arañas Hagrid me pidió de favor que le ayudará con su clase de Hoy.  
  
-¡Potter! -Malfoy lo voltea bruscamente, ellos también tomaban clases de cuidado de las creaturas mágicas con los de Gryffindor -Dile A Snape que me las va a pagar -Harry se suelta bruscamente de él.  
  
-Yo no soy tu corre, ve y dile, que ¿no puedes enfrentar tus problemas solo?, pero no hay problema sí le daré tu recado y estoy seguro que el te dará el suyo personalmente, ya que él no es ningún cobarde y no necesita que alguien interceda o ponga la cara por él -Draco toma a Harry por el cuello de la túnica.  
  
-¡Otra Potter y juro que... -Ron se arroja sobre él.  
  
-¡Si tienes tantas ganas de pelearte haslo conmigo o con Severus con él cual tienes el pleito! -Ambos rodaban por el lodo y Aragog los separa.  
  
-Basta ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse -Pone a Draco a lado de los de Slytherin y a Ron a lado de los de Gryffindor.  
  
-Gracias por separarlos Aragog -Le dice Hagrid -Bueno chicos hoy estudiaremos a las arañas y su comportameient, es por eso que le he pedido a Aragog que venga -Todos se acercan.  
  
-Aragog ¿Qué es lo que más odia tu especie? -Quizo saber Hermione.  
  
-La luz Hermione -Ron aún mantenái su distancia -Es por eso que vivo en la parte más oscura del bosque.  
  
Dentro de Hogwarts.  
  
-Oye Remus -Kathie lo llamó -Yo sé que tu puedes ayudarme.  
  
-¿En qué? -Deja su libro sobre el escritorio.  
  
-Quiero darle un regalo a Severus pero no sé que ¿tu tienes alguna idea? -Remus asiente.  
  
-Desde que eramos unos niños sé que siempre ha querido un gato negro, sí quieres al rato vamos al callejón Diagon -A Kathie le pareció una buena idea.  
  
-Vamos de una vez, no tengo clase ahorita y Seve subió con Dumbledore -Salen por la puerta principal y toman una carroza.  
  
-Ayyyy como se mueve -Remus sacó la cabeza fuera de la ventana.  
  
-Vamos a Diagon -Le dijo Kathie a la carroza y sabía que tardaría mucho en regresar ya que el callejon estaba bastante retirado -¿Te sientes mal Remus? -Lo sienta.  
  
-Sólo me maree -Pone la cabeza entre sus piernas -Se mueve mucho está carroza -Y así fue hasta que llegaron a Diagon -¿No te parecería correcto antes de ir a Gringotts ver cuanto cuesta el gatito? -Van a la tienda de animales...  
  
-Buenas tardes - Los saluda una anciana de ojos verdes.  
  
-Disculpe ¿tiene gatos negros? -La anciana sale detrás del mostrador.  
  
-Si tengo, acaban de nacer unos hace un mes -Le muestra una canasta y Kathie saca el más pequeño y bonito de todos.  
  
-Me gusta este ¿cuánto va a ser? -La anciana toma al gatito.  
  
-Son 11 galeones y 5 nuckts -Kathie cuanta su dinero y ve que le alcanzará.  
  
-Tomre -Le paga y sale con el gatito de la tienda -Ayyyyy ojalá le guste -De nuevo van a Gringotts -Sacaré algo de dinero, Remus -Ambos entran -Buenas me gustaría sacar un poco de dinero de mi caja -El jefe de los duendes de Gringotts la ve fijamente.  
  
-¿Tiene usted su llave señorita? -Kathie se la muestra -Muy bien pueden pasar -Un duende con un bote los lleva hasta la cámara.  
  
-Espera aquí Remus -Se mete en la caja y llena su cartera con un poco de dinero -Ya está ya vámonos.  
  
Ahorita en la hora de recreo en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Podemos entrar Seve? -Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sí, claro chicos -Pasan y se jalan unos bancos.  
  
-¿No vas a ir al comedor? -Lo ven leyendo el libro de pociones.  
  
-Sí, en un rato -Saca unos ingredientes de la gaveta.  
  
-¿Que poción vas a hacer? -Le ayudan con los ingedientes.  
  
-Es la poción del rejuvenecimiento, me pareció interesante y depende de la cantidad que tomes durará el efecto.  
  
1 gota= 1/2 hora.  
  
2 gotas = 1 hora.  
  
1/4 del frasco= medio día.  
  
1/2 frasco= 1 día.  
  
Todo el frasco= 3 semanas y dos días.  
  
AL terminar la poción guardo todo.  
  
-Oye Draco me dio un recado para ti.  
  
-¿Cuál? -Harry se acerca a Severus.  
  
-Que se las ibas a pagar todas juntas -Severus lo vió asombrado.  
  
-Ja, conq ue esas tenemos, vamos al comedor -Camina a un lado de Harrey -¿Y por qué no me lo dió personalmente? -Harry ya se esperaba esa pregunta.  
  
-Creoq ue no te tengo que decir que es un cobarde, yo mismo le dije que te lo diera pero no -Empujan las grandes puertas del comedor.  
  
-Espérame en la mesa Harry -Se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin -Sr Malfoy -Draco se gira a verlo -¿Es usted tan cobarde para mandarme su recado de amenaza con Harry?. Pues yo no lo soy y esta es mi respuesta: Sus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado y la próxima vez plánteme la cara y no le de el recado a terceras personas -Le dio la espalda y se fue con Harry y sus amigos.  
  
-Idiota -Murmuró Malfoy -Y cree que no le haré nada pór su tonito de voz.  
  
-Seguro no lo perdonarás Draco -Pansy también estaba muy molesta.  
  
-¿Qué paso Seve? -Quisieron saber los chicos.  
  
-Nada pero ya le dije que me diera sus recados per...El aire le comenzó a faltar de nuevo y se puso muy pálido y cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse Fred y George lo sostuvieron. Dumbledore se acerca corriendo.  
  
-Severus ¿cómo te encuentras? -Les ayuda a sentarlo y Severus apoya la cabeza sobre las manos e intenta respirar pero de repente Harry siente que le comienza a doler la cicatriz y se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a gritar.  
  
-Harry que... -Severus se paro por el susto, pero eso hizo que el pecho le doliera más y se terminará desmayando como Harry.  
  
-¡Llévense a ambos a la enfermeria! -Les ordeno Dumbledore y entre ojo loco Moody y Hagrid se llevaron a SEverus y los gemelos Weasley a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso una explosión colectiva en el salón de pociones? o ¿Ambos se agarraron del chongo? -Preguntó Madame Pomfrey al verlos entrar en la enfermería.  
  
-Pues la tercera la descartamos, puesto que recuerde que ya son amigos, la segunda también, puesto que no estábamos en el salón de pociones, si no en el comedor -Fred le explica a Pomfrey -No sabemos cual fue el motivo. A este -Señala a Severus le duele el pecho y al otro la cabeza -Los acuestan en una cama.  
  
-Bueno salgan por fabvor, en unos minutos les diré como se encuentran -Todos obedecen y se salen.  
  
-Espero que no sea grave -Cierran la puerta y madame Pomfrey primero checa a Severus, él cual ya desperto.  
  
-¿Y Harry? -Severus se acordó de pronto de él y comenzó a voltear en todos lados y lo vió a su derecha aún inconsciente -Oh no Harry -Quería pararse pero Pomfrey se lo impedía -Por favor tengo que ver a Harry...ESto puede significar una cosa por favor vaya por Dumbledore -La voz suplicante de Severus hizo que Pomfrey cumpliera con su petición y al salir de la enfermería. Severus se puso de pie y se toco el pecho, aún le dolía y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra llegar a donde está Harry.  
  
Remus y Kathie llegan en ese momento y traían al gatito en una caja con agujeritos.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! -Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley se les acercan.  
  
-¿Ocurrió algo? -Lupin veía sus caras asustadas y preocupadas.  
  
-Sí -copmenzó a decir Hermione -Harry y Severus se desmayaron en el comedor y ambos se encuentran en la enfermería -Sin pérdida de tiempo subieron Remus y Kathie de golpe los escalones hasta la enfermeria y al llegar ven a Dumbledore ya adentro.  
  
-Estoy seguro que es él profesor -Puntualizó Severus yen la cara del profesor Dumbledore se adivinaba la sorpresa.  
  
-Sí Severus, tienes razón. Él viene por ti pero yo no se lo permitiré -Los otros doe entran silenciosamente y Kathie le encarga la caja a Hermione.  
  
-¿Huh? -Harry reacciono en ese momento.  
  
-Que bueno que ya reaccionaste -Dijo Pomfrey y le dió a beber té amargo.  
  
-Hola Remus, hola Kathie -Kathie se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó, Dumbledore sonrío.  
  
-¿Cómo siguen? -Severus le dice que aún le duele pero que en unos minutos se le pasará.  
  
-Kathie -Dumbledore se acerca a ella -Será mejor uqe le escribas a Sirius y que vuelva de inmediato -Pomfrey se acerca a Severus y le da una poción -Y cuéntale que a Harry la cicatriz a comenzado a dolerle, él sabrá de que hablo.  
  
-Sí claro -Le pide prestado Hedwig a Harry y este accede.  
  
-Ya te vez un poco mejor -La poción en Severus ya estaba surtiendo efecto y su crazón comenzaba a latir más lentamente y a bombear sangre de manera regular y su respiración ya no era rápida y entrecortada, sino todo lo contrario.  
  
-Creo que ya me puedo marchar -Se pone de pie y Harry también lo hace.  
  
{  
  
-Yo también lo haré, ya no me duele la cicatriz, pero si me duele prometoq ue vendré a tomnarme alguno poción -La señora Pomfrey les deja ir y al llegar al pasillo que daba a las mazmorras vieron a los chicos.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentran? -Les preguntó Hermione al verlos.  
  
-Bien, Hermione -Dijo Severus y evn a Kathie venir en camino.  
  
-Ya la envie, sólo espero que Sirius llegue pronto -Se va con ellos al salón de pociones -Ahh Hermione préstame la caja -Hermione s ela da y Kathie se pone a trás de Severus y saca de la caja su contenido -Severus.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Le pregunta.  
  
-Te copmpre algo pero no sé si te guste -Le dijo y Severus se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Tú a mi? -Kathie se gira hacia él.  
  
-Sí toma -Le da el gatito negro.  
  
-Que lindo gracias Kathie -Se nota que le gusto mucho el regalo -¿Como supiste que yo quería un gato negro? -Kathie señala a Remus.  
  
-Claro todos los días tuvimos que soportarte con "quiero un gato negro, quiero un gato negro" mientras eramos estudiantes y aún hasta la fecha te aguantaba -Todos se ríen de lo que Remus decía.  
  
-¡Hay que ponerle nombre! -Exclamó de pronto Hermione y Harry cerro el libro de pociones que leía y por primera vez reparo en el gatito.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey esa cosa parece un champiñon!!!!!!! -Todos se ríen de la observación de Harry.  
  
-Champiñon, ese nombre me gusta -Dijo Severus tocándose la barbilla, carga al gatito más arriba de su cabeza -Ya está te llamarás Champiñon.  
  
-Yo nunca he visto Champiñones negros -Remus quería llevarle la contraría a Severus sólo por diversión -Y a prpopósito Sevie ¿y Gussy?.  
  
-¿Gussy?, ¿Quién es Gussy? -Todos se rieron de la respuesta de Snape y Dumbledore entró en ese momento y vió a los que buscaba ahí y a Severus jugando con un hilito y Champiñon.  
  
-¿Y ese gatito Severus? -Quizo saber.  
  
-Es un champiñon que se cree gato -Dijo Harry y todos se rieron.  
  
-Supongo que se llama Champiñon -Se acerca a él y lo toma -Cuídalo mucho Severus -Severus asiente y Dumbledore se lo regresa -Bueno quería saber como estaban y observo que ya mejor y eso me alegra de sobremanera, pero hay que seguir preparándonos ya que Severus puede sufrir una recaida y a ti Harry el dolor de la cicatriz podría aumentarte.  
  
-De acuerdo profesor -Champiñon se subió a la cabeza de Severus.  
  
-Miu,miu,miu -Chilló Champiñon porque no podía bajarse y a Severus se le ocurrió ponerse de pie y el gatito al sentirse caer se pescó del cabello de su dueño.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyy oye Champiñon!!!!!!!!!! -Lo bajo -Sí no tienes sentido del equilibrio entonces no te subas -Lo carga.  
  
-Nos vamos Seve, Tenemos clase con Sprout, Te veremos después -Se despiden de él los chicos de Gryffindor.  
  
Por mientras Aileen.  
  
-¿Que es eso? -Vio algo que se trepaba por su pierna -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh es Gussy!!!!!!!!!!!! -Lo tomo y el gusanito tenía cara de que "Mi dueño ya no me quiere cree que me morí ¿querrias adoptarme tu?" Y parec que Aileen entendio el mensaje ya que guardo al gusanito en su túnica -Estoy feliz por fin tengo mascota -Sigue caminando y se tropieza con Wood.  
  
-Lo siento -Wood estaba tan rojo como un tomate y torpemente le ayuda a Aillen a recoger sus libros.  
  
-No te preocupes -Le respondio y le da un bes9o en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y Wood salio disparado por todo el pasillo.  
  
-Este tiene más chispas que las bengalas del doctor Filibuster -Dijo George Weasley cuando paso a un lado de ellos.  
  
  
  
Ahora en clases de Herbologia.  
  
-Bueno de nuevo a clases -Se dirigen al invernadero 2.  
  
--¡Harry! ¿cómo te encuentras? -Fue lo primero que se le escucho a la profesora Sprout al entrar al aula.  
  
-Bien gracias, no hay porque preocuparse -Toma su lugar.  
  
-Y ¿cómo está Severus? -También estaba preocupada por él.  
  
-Bien también -Observa detenidamente su planta -Disculpe ¿qué es?.  
  
-Es una Arcoibolea, una planta que da hojas de colores muy bellas si sabes cuidarla, depende el brillo mucho de ellas, ya que estas reflejaran tu estado de ánimo -A Hary le pareció una buena planta.  
  
-¿Es muy difícil su cuidado? -Sprout asiente.  
  
-Sí, ya que es una planta muy especial y por lo tanto tienes que seguir las instrucciones para su cuidado -Le da un pequeño libro -En el encontrarás todo lo que tienes que hacer -Harry toma el libro -También ustedes vengan por sus plantas y su libro -Los demás alumnos se acercan al escritorio y toman una planta y un instructivo -Bueno Neville lee el primer párrado por favor.  
  
-Instruyctivo para el cuidado de la planta Arcoibolea (La planta Arcoiris).  
  
¡Felicidades! Usted se ha hecho dueño de una hermosa Arocoibolea, una planta fantática. La cual usted deberá de cuidar de la siguiente manera:  
  
1) Plante las semilla en arena blanca del mediterraneo en una noche de luna llena o de cuerto menguante a la 1/2 noche.  
  
-Bien a ver Finnigan -Lee -El chico se pone de pie.  
  
-Sí profesora. 2) Riegue las semillas después de sembrar las con agua potable hervida a 30 grados centigrados sobre cero y regarla cada ocho hotras exactas.  
  
-Harry lee lo que sigue.  
  
-Sí Profesora - Abonarla cada tres días con estiercol de lechuza hasta que salga el primer brote, después de eso con estiercol de unicornio cada 6 días.  
  
Ellos seguían leyendo mientras Sirius ve llegar a Hedwig  
  
-¿Hedwig? -Le abre la ventana -¿Qué ocurre? -Le quita la carta y la lee.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
TE ESCRIBO PORQUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA Y POR QUE EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE ME LO PIDIÓ, SEVERUS HA ESTADO DESMAYÁNDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS FRECUENTEMENTE Y ESO NO ES TODO, A HARRY LE HA COMENZADO A DOLER LA CICATRIZ Y TAMBIÉN SE A DESMAYADO, DUMBLEDORE PIENSA QUE ALGO MALO SE AVECINA  
  
Tu hermana y amiga  
  
Catalina Black  
  
  
  
Sirius doblo la carta y guardó todas sus cosas y los ingredientes de la poción, los cuales ya había terminadod e encontrar, de dientes para afuera decía que Severus no le importaba, pero muy dentro de él sí , y si no fuera así ¿por qué fue él por los ingredientes d ela poción que le salvaría la vida al profesor de pociones?.  
  
-¿Ya te vas Sirius? -Le preguntó amablemente el casero.  
  
-Sí, me solicitan en Hogwarts -Pensó que lo mejor sería no alarmarlos diciendo que Voldemort estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente -Bueno me retiro.  
  
-Hasta luego Sirius -Desde que Black es inocente ya nadie le teme -Que tengas un muy buen viaje -Ya que llegaras hasta mañana a Hogwarts.  
  
-Sí lo sé, incluso me sorprendió la velocidad de Hedwig, se nota que sabe cuando algo grave se avecina -Pone a Hedwig dentro de una jaula ya que tenía que tomar por lo menos 2o autos y 3 trenes para llegar al colegio -Vamos Hedwig que el viaje será muy largo.  
  
-Muy bien Fred hay que preguntarles que qieren -Se acercan a Flitwick quien hablaba con el profesor Binns.  
  
-Pues si yo daré esa clase en la universidad mágica -Fred se acerca con un cuadernito.  
  
-¿Qué va a tomar? -Se le acerca a Flitwick.  
  
-Clases de Astrología.  
  
-[pic] [pic]¿Qué va a ser?.  
  
-Astrónomo -Fred se hinca a su lado.  
  
-[pic], Que, que va a beber -Le explica.  
  
-Ahhhh ¿que hay? -Fred decide voltearle la tortilla.  
  
-Nada aquí limpiando -Las risas no se hicieron esperar, hasta Severus se cayó de la silla por el ataque de risa que le vino.  
  
-Que golpe -Todos fueron a ver si el profesor de pociones estaba bien, pero Severus aún seguía muerto de la risa.  
  
-Bueno Fred hay que seguir tomando la orden -Se acercan al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué se le antoja profesor? -Le preguntaron amablemente los gemelos.  
  
-¿Tienen pato salvaje? -Les preguntó.  
  
-No señor, pero si gusta ahorita mismo entre los dos y con la ayuda de Hagrid le cabreamos un pollo -El pobre Severus aún no se incorporaba del suelo cuando de nuevo le gano otro ataque de risa, todo por culpa de los gemelos Weasley. Y así se la paso en el suelo en toda la noche, incluso los profesores ya no extrañaban al antiguo profesor de pociones que él era. 


	11. Un nuevo romance en Hogwarts

XI CAPÍTULO  
  
UN NUEVO ROMANCE EN HOGWARTS  
  
Al día siguiente en el comedor.  
  
-¡Hedwig! -La ven volar a traves de la ventana y ene se momento entra Sirius montado en su hipogrífo (co-mo se lla-me).  
  
-¿Estás bien Harry? -Estaciona al hipogrifo justamente en la mesa de profesores, delante de Severus y corre hacia donde está Harry y le retira el fleco para verle la cicatríz -Dime que ya no te duele -Por lo mientras Severus intentaba empujar al hipogrifo, pero era imposible por que el animal le soltaba una coz, zarpazo o picotazo cada vez que lo intentara quitarlo, hasta que Hagrid vino en su ayuda.  
  
-Sirius -Dumbledore lo llamó y este se acercó - ¿Conseguiste todo, o por que te regresaste no compraste las cosas completamente? -Le pregunta en secreto.  
  
-Está todo completo profesor -Le muestra la amleta.  
  
-De acuerdo al rato la prepararemos con la ayuda de Remus -El licántropo seguía tragando Zucaritas con leche.  
  
-Ya tío, si me saco el premio te prometo que te lo daré -Le dijo Aileen quien esperaha inpacientemente con un platito hondo entre sus manos, poder servirse Zucaritas.  
  
-Sí profesor, yo les ayudaré con mucho gusto -Se pone de píe -Bueno me retiro tengo clase con los de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Todos salen del comedor trás Remus -¿Qué tienen ahorita chicos?.  
  
-Transformaciones -Dijo Ron mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata.  
  
-A ver te ayudo -Hermione le hizo un bonito nudo en la corbata.  
  
-Yo sufrí mucho pr ello, y como nunca me abrochaba la corbata como debería de ser, me sacaron incontables veces del salón, pero bueno los veré en pociones -Kathie se va a trás de Severus.  
  
-¡Remus! ¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió poner a Kathie para que ayude a Severus? -Sirius estaba muy molesto -¡Si te pedí que me ayudaras a conseguir un ayudante para Severus no me refería a mi hermana! -Los pelos se le pusieron de punta a Remus dado a los gritos de Sirius -¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que ella siente por él! -Echaba fuego por la boca.  
  
-Bueno, pues deja que ellos sigan su vida, si se hacen novios a ti no te afecta en nada, ya te dijimos que tu no lo vas a besar -Sirius molesto por la respuesta de Remus se va a su habitación.  
  
-Creo que ya perdiste a tu amigo -Le dijo Nick casi decapitado.  
  
- Ah, no, no, No lo creo, tal vez se enoje por un tiempo, pero ya luego estremos juntos, ya lo verás -Se va sonriendo al salón de defensas.  
  
-No te preocupes Nick -Le dijo la dama Gris al fantasma de Gryffindor -No creo que a Sirius le agrade mucho la idea de perder al único mejor amigo que le queda de los cuatro que tenía -Nick le sonrie a la fantasma.  
  
-Puede ser que tengas razón -Se van volando a traves de las paredes.  
  
En clase de transformaciones.  
  
-No sé, como que al salir del comedor vi a Sirius molesto con Lupin -Comentó Ron.  
  
-Cierto, espero que no se separen ya que ambos son como la uña y la mugre -A Hermione tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de verlos peleados.  
  
-Tranquilos, sí realmente son muy amigos al rato ya andaran juntos d enuevo, ya que siempre debes saber perdonar, recuerden que a Sirius aún no le agrada Severus como a nsotros -Esa es la observación de Harry.  
  
Dos días después.  
  
-¡¿No han vistoa Remus?! -Severus entró bruscamente en la biblioteca sonteniendo un frasco con antídoto.  
  
-No, nosotros no ¿por qué Sev? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Hoy es luna llena y no se ha tomado su poción -Deciden buscarlo entre los cuatro ya que Fred y george estaban en su cuarto crando más artilugios Weasley.  
  
-¿No estaba en la casa de los gritos? -Regularmente se encontraba ahí las noches d eluna llena pero Severus niega.  
  
-¿Dónde está Remus? -Sirius estaba visiblemente preocupado y los otros le dicen que no saben -¡Es mi culpa, esmi culpa, no debí dejarlo solo! -Estaba realemnte muy preocupado, ya que a los alrededores de Hogwarts rondaban los muy famosos caza hombres lobo.  
  
-No te preocupes, primero Dios no le pasará nada -Dumbledore se acerca -Hagrid y yo iremos a buscar a Remus por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Te puedo encargar a los alumnos Severus?.  
  
-Sí profesor -Los manda a todos a dormir, pero los de Slytherin no se mueven de su lugar -¡¿Qué no oyeron?! -Les gritó.  
  
-Tu no tienes porque ordenarnos, ya todos votamos para que te destituyan de jefe de Slytherin -Dijo Millicente.  
  
-¿Ah sí? -Pues como Dumbledore aún no me a anunciado mi baja y como oy todavía profesor de Hogwarts aún puedo quitar puntos -Los ve a 1 x 1 -30 puntos menos por cabeza -Intentan protestar -¡Ah no obedecen! entonces serán 20 puntos más por cabeza -No tenen más remedio que obedecer los de Slytherin.  
  
-Dejen que lo expulsen del colegio y verá lo que es bueno -Draco ya le había escrito a su padre, contandole los problemas que tenía con el profesor de pociones. Y su padre le había dicho que consultaria con el consejo escolar para su destitución -No durará mucho, ya lo verán.  
  
Al día siguiente ni Dumbledore, ni Hagrid y nisiquiera Remus habían regresado.  
  
-Calma Sirius, que ya le hiciste un agujero al piso -Sirius no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro y casi no durmió en la noche.  
  
-¡Ya están aquí! -Hanna corrió por el pasillo para avisarles y después se fue a dormir. Dumbledrore venía acompañdao de Hagrid, él cual traía entre brazos a un Remus inconsciente y muy herido.  
  
-¡Oh Remus! ¿qué te ha ocurrido? -Sirius sube corriendo detrás de los otros hasta la enfermería.  
  
-Sirius, si no te quitas de encima no podré curar a Remus -Pomfrey no podía hacer nada con sirius sobre el pobre licántropo.  
  
-Ah es cierto, perdón -Se baja de la cama -Cúrelo por favor, ya que por mi culpa está así.  
  
-¿Dónde lo encontró profesor? -Le preguntó la enfermera mientras le ponía una poción a Remus en las heridas.  
  
-Afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts a unos 20 kms, tal parece ser que fue atacado por un caza hombres lobo, por milagro no lo mató, creoq ue antes de que completará su misión algo lo asusto y huyo dejando a Remus -Se voltea a ver a Sirius -Ahí lo cuidas.  
  
-Así lo haré profesor Dumbledore - Se sienta en la silla que está a un lado de la cama de Remus.  
  
-Quieres mucho a Remus ¿verdad Sirius? -Sirius asiente mientras pone más cómodo en la cama a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Sí, es el único que me queda de mis mejores amigos -Se vuelve a sentar en la silla y ve entrar a la tropa loca (Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos).  
  
-Sirius, ¿cómo sigue Remus? -Dice que al parecer se encuentra bien.  
  
-¿Dónde está Kathie? Se sorprendió de no verla trás los huesitos de Severus.  
  
-La mando a llamar Dumbledore, al parecer quiere que ella dirija la estación de radio que se abrirá aquí en Hogwarts -Le explicó Severus.  
  
-Ya veo, a ella siempre le han gustado ese tipo de cosas -Remus comienza a despertar.  
  
-¡Oh Remus! -Dice Hermione -¿Por qué no te tomaste la poción matalobos y regresaste a la casa de los gritos? -Remus intenta hacer memoria.  
  
-No lo sé, creo que se me paso el tiempo, estuve jugando serpientes y escaleras en Hogsmeade, que no me fije en la hora -Sirius le da un zape.  
  
-Mira tu que lindo, nosotros preocupados por ti, y tu jugando serpientes y escaleras en Hogsmeade -Se cruza de brazos molesto (Los dibujos que estoy bajando estan preciosossssssssssss)´-Estaba muy asustado Remy, pensé que perdería la último de mis mejores amigos -Lo abraza.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte Sir, oigan ¿por qué me trajeron a la enfermería? -Ven entrar a Dumbledore, ya que Pomfrey le dijo que Remus ya había reaccionado.  
  
-Por que fuiste atacado por un casa hombres lobo, por suerte el profesor Dumbledore aquí presente y Hagrid te rescataron justo a tiempo, si no tu cabeza estaria colgada en alguna pared -Remus tragó saliva al saber que pudo haber muerto, y él ni en cuenta -Pero lo bueno es que no paso a mayores.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, déjenlo descanzar un rato -Pomfrey los corre a todos a excepción de Sirius y cierra la cortinba para que Remus pudiera dormir.  
  
-Vamos a ver que está haciendo Champiñon -Se van a al salón de pociones.  
  
-Oye Seve ¿no has pensado en decirle algún poemita a Kathie -Hermione sostenía un libro de poemas.  
  
-No nunca, yo no me sé ninguno, es más no tengo paciencia para aprendérmelos -Hermione hojea su libro.  
  
-Pues aquí hay uno -Se lo muestra -Entre los tres te ayudaremos a que lo digas , Ron y Harry lo escribiran entres cartulinas en letra grande y tu lo leeras, claro que ellos estarán en un lugar donde Kathie no pueda verlos.  
  
-Bueno lo intentaré -Desaparece en los escalones y de repente se escucho un golpe, Peeves le había puesto el pie a Severus y este yacía al fondo de los escalones.  
  
-¡Je, je que víctima tan más fácil! -Severus veía ante sus ojos rondándole en vez de pajaritos y estrellitas, la cara burlona de Peeves, Harry se asomó desde la parte alta.  
  
-¡Severus! -Lo ayudo a incorporarse.  
  
-¿Acaso quieres un regaño de su parte Potter? yo que tu lo hubiera dejado en el piso, ya sabes como le agradan los de Gryffindor -Peeves era el único que no sabía nada aún.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -Peeves sorprendido había escuchado que Harry había tutueado a Snape.  
  
-Sí gracias Harry -Observo a Peeves, él cual en vez de tener su acostumbrado rostro burlon, tenía uno de sorpresa -Como siempre Harry, Peeves siempre ese entera tarde de todo y no sabe que ya somos amigos -Sonrieron entre ellos.  
  
-Muy buenos amigos diria yo -Puntualizó Harry -Pero bueno Sev, me retiro ya voy de nuevo tarde a transformaciones -Se subio corriendo y escucho gritar a Severus "El Barón Sanguinarió te envía saludos y que al rato pases a tomar el té con nosotros y te lleves a Nick casi decapitado".  
  
-Lo siento profesora, es que Peeves arrojó a Severus por los escalones -Mc Gonagall le dice que se siente.  
  
¿Peeves arrojó a Severus escaleras abajo? -Harry le asiente a Hermione.  
  
-Por suerte no le paso nada, ya que se puso de pie muy rápido, se fue al salón de pociones -Intentaba convertir un grillo en un bolígrafo muggle.  
  
-En el recreo comenzaremos a escribir el poema, enlas cartulinas, en la biblioteca -Hermione ya tenía su lugar lleno de bolígrafos de diferentes colores.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo la tropa estaba reunida en el comedor, cuando de repente Severus siente que algo le rasca la pierna.  
  
-¡Champiñon! -Lo carga, pero de repente casi lo suelta; el gatito en su pequeño hocico tenía un vociferador dedicado al profesor de pociones. Severus lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo soltó en la mesa como si quemará.  
  
-Ábrelo rápido -Lo urgió Lupin y Severus así lo hizo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TE CREES MALDITO SEVERUS, DEJA DE TRAICIONAR A SLYTHERIN CON TUS AMIGUITOS DE GRYFFINDOR, Y TAMBIÉN NO OLESTES A DRACO, SÍ ES QUE DE NUEVO NO QUIERES QUE TE ENCHUEQUE MÁS LA NARIZ, COMO YA LO HICE ANTES Y LE DEJE ESE ASPECTO TAN HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El vociferador dió un grito y explotó y d erepente el gran Salón se convirtió en silencio.  
  
-Draco Malfoy, el lunes quiero aquí a tu padre, si no no podrás tomar clases -Exclamó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Entonces tu nariz está así por culpa de Lucius?. Creía que eran grandes amigos -Severus rió entre dientes.  
  
-No, nu7nca lo fuimos, pero justamente el último día de clases del séptimo curso nos peleamos de una manera terrible y me receto cierto puñetazo en la nariz, que me mantubo en cama dos semanas y ya no pudieron arreglarla -Se toca la punta de la nariz.  
  
-Pero ustedes siempre anduvieron juntos, incluso aún cuando eras un mortífago -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Por conveniencia -Me di cuenta de que sólo nos quería de guardaespaldas y le dije que yo no me prestría para eso, y por ello empezó la pelea y después andabamos juntos, para no hacer enojar a Albus -Remus le pone una mano sobre los hombros.  
  
-¿Sabías que James quizo jalarte a nuestro grupo, aunque fueras un Slytherin? -Severus no podía creer lo que le decía -Te molestaba por juego, pero me sorprende que no botaras su ofrecimiento de amistad cuando yo estaba a punto de morderte gracias a la bromita que te hizo Sirius -Le toma la mano -Seve si te hubieras dado cuenta a tiempo, tu hubieras formado parte de los merodeadores en vez de Pete Pettigrew -Casi escupe al decir el nombre.  
  
-¿Merodeadores? -Preguntó Severus -¿Qué es eso? -Remus se voltea a ver a Harry.  
  
-Harry, sube por tu mapa -Harry desaparece y regresa en unos minutos y le da el pergamino a Remus.  
  
-Remus tu explícale, nosotros tenemos que ir a la biblioteca -Ron y Hermione se van a trás de él y los otros se llevamn a Severus a un aula vacia para explicarle lo de los merodeadores.  
  
En la biblioteca  
  
-Muy bien, aquí está todo, todos escribiremos una parte, es un poema pequeño pero servirá -Tenían las cartulinas esparcidas en una mesa y cada uno tomo un plumón y comenzó a escribir un trozo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que le gustará mucho a Severus y a Kathie -Dijo ron observando su cartulina e intento hacer la letra más o menos entendible.  
  
-Ve que bonita letra te salió -Dijo Hermione al observar el trabajo hecho por Ron y después juntaron las tres cartulinas en orden -Estén preparados para la noche -Salén de la biblioteca.  
  
-Toca pociones ¿le decimos a Severus que ya está el poema? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, pero ala hora de que termine la clase, yo se lo diré, no podemos hacerlo frente a la clase y menos frente a los de Slytherin, ya ven que se lo quieren comer vivo y si aparte s eenteran de que está enamorado quien sabe como le ira -Se meten en las mazmorras.  
  
-¡Seve! -Severus alza la vista, les sonríe y los saluda -¿Como te fue con Remus? -Severus alza el pulgar -Jejeje vemos que bien -Toman sus lugares.  
  
-No me imaginaba que esos cuatro condenados habìan hecho un mapa de Hogwarts, el cual mostraba casi todos los pasajes del colegio -Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Sì, y planeamos aumentarle el pasaje de los baños de Myrtle la llorona -Harry saco un pergamino para anotar la clase de ese dìa, cuando de repente entran sus demàs compañeros, los de Gryffindor saludaron educadamente al profesor cosa que los de Slytherin no hicieron, pero a Severus no pareciò importarle.  
  
-Bueno, les deseo suerte con esta pociòn -Todos ven que sirius ya habìa vuelto y comenzaba a repartir los ingedientes.  
  
-Hola de nuevo Sir -Harry fue por los ingredientes y Sirius se los entregò.  
  
-Hola Harry -Ya se habìan visto en la mañana, pero que lo volvierana a hacer no tenpia nada de malo y harry regtresa a la mesa con sus ingredientes, donde los tres comienzan a machacarlos.  
  
-¡Longbotton la pociòn no... -El salòn estallò en ese momento y todos, incluyendo Severus terminaron bañados de pies a cabeza con una sustancia verdosa y viscoza, incluso pegajosa -¡30 puntos menos Longbotton!.  
  
-Como que Neville nunca le caerà bien a Severus, sì sigue cometiendo esos errores tan garrafales -Harry intenta quitarse la pociòn de encima. -Uack esto parece moco -Ron levantó su varita del suelo y la vio llena de esa sustancia verde.  
  
-En vista de uqe no podemos seguir gracias a Longbotton, pueden irse, pero al salir de las mazmorras se encontrarón a...  
  
-[pic] [pic][pic]¡Profesor Quirrell! -Era él, no podían creerlo -Pen...pensabamos que...estaba muerto.  
  
-¿Mu... mu... muerto? -Tartamudeo como siempre -To... do... e... e... este... tiempo... es... tuve... en... ce... rrado, desde... que nos vi... vimos... en... el... caldero... chorreante... hace... a... años... Po... Potter -Parecía que nunca terminaría de decirlo.  
  
-Pero si yo lo vi -Quirrell le sonríe.  
  
-A... al... gún... mor... mortífago... me... tomo... un... cabello... y... u... utilizo... la... la... la poción... multijugos... para... pare... parecerse... a... mi... yo... yo... nunca... me... hubiera... u... unido... a... qui... quien... ustedes... sa... saben -Respiro atemerizado y se abrazó como si tuviera frio -A... aca... acabo... de... lle... gar... a ustedes... son... los ...pri... primeros... que... he... vi... visto -De repente escuchó una voz benevolente a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡No puedo Creerlo, Quirrell uno de mis hijos, ya sabía yo que tu no podías traicionarme! -Dumbledore quería a todos como sus hijos -me alegro tanto de verte. y de que hayas vuelto aquí a tu hogar -Todos los demás lo veían asombrados y Quirrell aun usaba su muy estúpido turbantel, aunque se le podía ver el cabello un poco más abajo de las orejas -Bueno Quirrell ya que estás aquí te puedo ofrecer un puesto como ayudante del profesor de DCAO el cual es Remus.  
  
-A... aceptaré.. lo... lo... que... sea ...profesor... Dum... Dumbledore -A Severus le desesperaba oirlo tartamudear.  
  
-Bueno ¿y a ustedes qué les ocurrió? -Les preguntó Dumbledore al verlos llenos de poción.  
  
-Como siempre, Longbotton hizo estallar la poción y arruino la clase, ibamos directo al baño cuando nos tropezamos con Quirrell -Se disculpan y van directamente a los baños.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Losssssssssssssss mounstros del lago Nessssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó Lockhart y se encerró en un armario, cosa que ataco de la risa a Severus y Harry.  
  
-Y vaya que era maestro de DCAO -Severus avanzó de puntillas hacia el armario y le echo llave, dejando a Gilderoy encerrado dentro -Vámons Harry Ron ya los esperaba junto alos otros chicos en el baño.  
  
-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? -Preguntó Ron al verlos entrar en el baño, muertos de la risa.  
  
-Nada, nada -Se metió Severus en una tina, seguido por Harry y Ron, otros optaron por otra tina o por la regadera, incluso Sirius se metió con Severus y los otros dos a disfrutar de un baño agradable.  
  
-¿Qué será esta llave? -Neville giró una llave y las paredes del baño comenzaron a retumbar, Severus presintiendo que pasaría y poniendose una toalla alrededor de la cadera. Corrió hasta la llave que Neville había abierto, pero sin éxito, la presión que llevaba el agua al sere abierta la llave, hizo estallar los grifos y llaves de las regaderas y tinas, el baño coemzo a inundarse.  
  
-¡Rápido pónganse las toallas! -Les gritó Severus -¡No se preocupen por su ropa y salgan! -Todos obedecieron, mientras Harry, Ron, Severus y Sirius cerraban la puerta del baño y apoyaban su espalda para deterner al agua por si se quería salir del baño, los otros alumnos se fueron déjandoles la misióin imposible a ellos.  
  
-¡Wauw mister universo! -Exclamó Fred y George hacia como que tomaba fotografías a los chicos que estaban en paños menores y sosteniendo las puertas del baño.  
  
-¿Serían tan amables de ayudarnos a sostener las puertas? -Pregunto Severus con una sonrisita -Las llaves han reventado y estamos tratando de impedir que el agua se salga de aquí -Fred y George se pusieron de espaldas como los demás, pero el agua tenía más fuerza y revento las dos puertas por la presión que llevaba e hizo volar por los aires a los 6 chicos. De inmediato el agua comenzó a inundar Hogwarts y llevarse como corbatas a todos los que pasaban por ahí.  
  
-¡¿Qué significa esto?! -Dumbledore estaba molesto y se exprimía la barba y de repente vio a los 6 al pie de la escalera de marmol ponerse de pie.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estáprohibido en Hogwarts mostrarse en paños menores!!!!!!!! -Chilló Mc Gonagall, la cual chorreaba agua hastade las gafas.  
  
-Fue Neville, abrió la llave que no erae hizo estallar Todo el baño -Hagrid salió y después volvio con aragog, él cual utilizó sus patas para taponear algunos grifos, ya que el agua seguía saliendo en unas cantidades realmente increibles, incluso más arañitas subieron a ayudaren lo que Filch intentaba arreglar el desastre.  
  
-Bueno vamos a las torres a vestirnos, mañana nos darán nuestra ropa limpia y seca -Derepente alguien se metió corriendo en la puerta de un aula vacia: EraKathie Black quien se cubrió la bocapara no gritar de lo emocionada que estaba, ya que había vistoa a su Severus casi desnudo, a excepción de la toalla que lo cubría desde la cintura hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos.  
  
-Bueno ya perdimos la clase de astronomía y esa era la última clase del día -Ven venir a Hermione en camino.  
  
-Severus, nos veremos en el comedor a las dos de la mañana -Fueron las indicaciones de la niña, la cual desapareció minutos después.  
  
-Creo que Hermione Hará algo especial por ti está noche -Sevan asus respectivas salas a vestirse.  
  
Pasaron las horas y a las dos de la mañana.  
  
-Muy bien Seve tienes que armarte de Valor, ahí está Kathie -Hermione lo empujo -Y los chicos ahí con el poema, Kathie nunca los notará ¡Ánimo! -Severus tragó saliba pero se acercó a Kathie.  
  
-Kathie -Kathie sonrió al verlo.  
  
-¡Seve! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso eres tú él qeu me quería ver? -Hermione salió atrás del profesor.  
  
-ES que te tiene una sorpresa y como le dió nervios, me pidió que o acompañara -Se acerca al oido de Severus -Vamos Dilo.  
  
-Bueno Kathie estees un pequeño poema y espero que te guste -Suspiray sin que Kathie lo sospeche, comienza a leer los cartelones de Ron y Harry.  
  
"La rosa de tu amistad se me abrió muy lentamente en una dulce verdad de amananecer sonriente. Traías sobre al frente una sombra de locura que yo apague con ternura, más que de novio, de hermano y vele tucalentura que también era mía, aprisionando tu mano hasta las claras del día".  
  
Al terminar de decir el poema vió qeu Kathie tenía unas lagrimitas en el rostro y Abrazó a Severus por el cuello.  
  
-Gracias Seve -No podía soltarlo, Hermione hizo una seña d etriunfo a Severus y sus dos amigos.  
  
-Kathie -Severus se armó de valor, aunque no parecieraque fuera una buena idea, Kathie era su amiga y no sabía si ella sentia lo mismo por él, que Severus por ella -¿Quieres... -Tragó saliba... quieresserminombria (creo qeu lo de Harry es contagioso) -Kathie se le quedo viendo fijamente -Gulp perdónpregunte que -Le toma ambas manos -Si... quieres...ser...mi novia -Kathie asombrada se suelta de las manos de Severus.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó sin poderlo creer y viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-Pues si o quieres no, yo respetaré tu decisión -Severus movió las manos rápidamente.  
  
-¡No seas tonto claro que sí! -Kathie lo vuelve a abrazar -Mi Sevie -Lo besa en la mejilla y se quedan abrazados por un buen rato. Ron, Hermione y Harry brincaban felices.  
  
-¿Por qué ese escándalo? -Argus Filch los sorprendió en pleno festejo.  
  
-Nada Filch -Dijo Harry -Salvo que Kathie y Severus se acaban de hacer novios -Filch al escuchar a noticia sonrio y felicitó a ambos. Al salir ambos del comedor después de los tres niños, lo hicieron tomados de las manos y muy abrazaditos.  
  
-¿Ya? -Preguntó el primer cuadro asombrado.  
  
-¿Ya andan? -Pregunto la chica del segundo cuadro y ambos se sonrojan -¡Eso quiere decir que sí que bello! -Todos los cuadros vitoreaban y aplaudían. Dumbledore atraído por el escándalo decidió investigar y vió a Filch en el pasillo.  
  
-Sr Filch ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme que ocurre? -Filch deja la escoba a un lado, mientras los cuadros se corrían la noticia desde la mazmorra hasta el último rincón de Hogwarts.  
  
-Por supuesto profesor Dumbledore, sucede que tenemos dos tortolitos en Hogwarts, Severus y Kathie. Al parecer ya andan desde este día -Al principio Dumbledore se sorprendió, pero ya después sonreía.  
  
-No puedo creerlo Severus, si que ha cambiado bastante y eso es bueno para él -Ven acercarse a Mc Gonagall -Alégrese profesora: Sevrus ya tiene novia y es nada menos que Kathie Black, me pregunto como reaccionará Sirius.  
  
Hablando de él.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó y casi rompe los cristales y Remus lo sotenía con todas sus fuerzas para que no saliera a buscar a Severus y matarlo.  
  
-Lo que oiste hermanito, Severus me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que sí -Le contestó con toda la claridad del mundo y salió dejando a su hermano con el coraje atravezado, y Kathie sabía muy bien que a suehermano el lemas De perro que ladra no muerde le venía de perlas, por muchos sentidos.  
  
-Ya tranquilo -Remus lo acariciaba como a un cachorrito y se lo saca del su cuarto y al ir pasando por el primer piso escuchan un ruido proveniente du armario -Tal vea sea una Boggart -Se acerca sigilosamente -Mantente atrás de mi ya que recuerda que estas adoptan a forma de quien más miedo te de ¡Alohomora! -El armario se abrió de golpe.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]-Gritaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo al ver a Lockhart salir.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ridikulo, Ridikulo!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritaba Remus mientras agitaba su varita delante de Lockhart Y vio qeu no funcionaba hasta que -Jejeje esre tu realmente pensabamos que era un boggart -Lockhart estaba completamente sucio y con los pelos de punta dado a los Ridikulos que Remus le lanzo.  
  
-Que puntada de encerrarte en el armario -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-No fui yo de seguro fue o Harry O Sevrus -Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron acarcajadas.  
  
-Con seguridad fue Napie ya sabemos como se las gasta -Salen los dos mientras Lockhart intenta arreglarse.  
  
Mientras en el tea party de Nick, El Barón Sanguinario y Severus él cual llevó a Kathie.  
  
-Harry -Comenzó a decir el Barón sanguinario -Creo que te tengo que dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho con Severus.  
  
-De nada -Contestó sontiente Harry.  
  
-Parece mentira -Nick toma a plabra -Las dos personas que antes se detestaban ahora son muy amigos -Harry y Severus sonríen.  
  
-Tu has logrado sacar poco apoco todo lo bello que estuboe necerrado mucho tiempo dentro de él -El fantasma de Slytherin le tomo un sorbo a su taza de té y Harry aún no se explicaba como era posible que ellos tomaran té estando muertos.  
  
-Están fingiendo Harry -Le respondió Severus al ver la gran duda que su amiguito tenía marcada en su cara.  
  
-Ahh vaya sonrió -Bueno creo que yo me retiro, más al rato hay clases y quiero dormir un poco aunque sea -Los 4 le dan las buenas noches.  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
-Primera clase pociones -Si antes a Harry, Ron Y Hermione les pesaban los pies, ahora les volaban por ver a Severus, pero al llegar al salón vieron un cuadro realmente desagradable, estaban ahí varios miembros del ministerio encanezados por Cornelius Fudge. 


	12. Capítulo XII ¿Se ira Severus de Hogwarts...

Capitulo XII  
  
¿Se ira Severus de Hogwarts?.  
  
  
  
Ron y compañia no podían creer lo que veían, entre las personas presentes figuraba Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.  
  
-No firmaré eso -Severus les extendió una carta.  
  
-Vamos acepta que has perdido -Lucius tenía una sonrisa realmente horrible marcada en su cara.  
  
-¿Qué le dieron a Severus, Sirius? -Harry se acercó a su padrino para preguntarle.  
  
-Una carta de despido y si no la firma lo sacaran a la fuerza y de la peor manera -Hermione se volteo furiosa a ver a la multitud.  
  
-¡Qué descaro! -Ve venir a Remus acompañado de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Qué significa esto! -En la mirada del director se adivinaba la furia -¡Ustedes siganme! -Le dijo a los del ministerio y a Severus.  
  
-No podemos permitir que lo echen -Hermione se dirigió a sus amigos -Así que armaremos una manifestación ¡A la biblioteca todos! -Los de Gryffindor, Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw subieron a la biblioteca y al cabo de un buen rato bajaron con pancartas al terreno principal de Hogwarts, al salir los de Slytherin leyeron el ellas.  
  
"¡QUEREMOS AL PROFESOR SNAPE!".  
  
"¡SNAPE SE QUEDA!".  
  
"¡LUCIUS Y DRACO APESTAN!".  
  
"¡NO QUEREMOS A OTRO PROFESOR DE POCIONES!".  
  
"¡PASEN A SEVERUS COMO SUBJEFE DE GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
"¡AMAMOS A SEVERUS!" (Cartel de los gemelos Weasley).  
  
Y así miles de leyendas distintas a favor de Severus.  
  
-Ayyyy que conmovedor -Dijo Draco -Quiero ver si siguen con el mismo ánimo cuando Severuis salga de esa puerta despedido del colegio -A toda respuesta recibe un pancartazo en la cabeza por parte de Harry.  
  
-¡Buena idea Harry! -Los gemelos Weasley le siguieron a Harry golpeaqndo también a Malfoy con sus pancartas y minutos después los de Slytherin eran golpeados por tres casas furiosas.  
  
-¡La puerta se abre! -El remolino se paro y finalmente no se distinguía a nadie porque todos estaban enredados.  
  
-¡Ayy creo que me corte! -Grito Pattil -A no un momento esa no es mi mano, la mía es esta -Saca su mano debajo del cuerpo de Pansy y Oliver ayudaba a Aileen a incorporarse, al hacerlo todos se vieron que estaban desgreñados, rasguñados, llenos de tierra y con los anteojos, dientes, boca y nariz rotos y entonces d ela puerta despedido salió...  
  
-¡Son los del ministerio! -Oyeron a Dumbledore hablarles desde la torre más alta y Severus estaba a su lado.  
  
-Tengo una muy mala noticia para muchos de ustedes -Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros de "Ay no", "No puede ser" y "¿Qué haremos sin él?", mientras los de Slytherin sonreían sastifechos.  
  
-Ja, que bueno -Dijo Draco Malfoy pero de repente vio a Harry, él cual con su cara y pose parecían estarle diciendo "Si no te callas te doy de nuevo con la pancarta".  
  
-Alumnos: para desgracia de algunos... Severus se quedará en Hogwarts comop profesor de pociones y como jefe de la casa de Slytherin -Hubo gritos de alegría y los de Slytherin al principio no podían creerlo.  
  
-¡Demonios! -Draco pateó el suelo, pero se resbalo con un poco de lodo y cayó boca arriba.  
  
-¡Jaja provecho! -Rió Justin mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban arriba con Severus, festejando el que pudiera quedarse aún en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones y como cabeza de la casa de la serpiente.  
  
-¡Esto merece una celebración con juegos artificiales! -George y Fred corren adentro del colegio y sacan un gran baúl con juegos pirotécnicos.  
  
-¡Muy bien todos atrás! -Fred prende el primer Cohete -¡No importa que uno les caiga encima a los de Slytherin! -Estos aún seguían discutiendo.  
  
-¡Si Snape no se va, lo haré yo! -Les gritó amenazadoramente Draco, pero todos sabían que no lo haría.  
  
-¡Ojalá y fuera cierto! -Le grito Harry y Ron lo amenazaba con el puño.  
  
-¡Creo que ya te estabas tardando! -Le grito Lee Jordan a Draco.  
  
-¡Sí quieres te prestamos un gran Baúl! -Gritó ahora Hermione y Draco ya estaba rojo del coraje.  
  
-¡Para tu información estaba bromeando sangre sucia! -Severus se acerca a Draco y alos demás estudiantes de Slytherin.  
  
-Hay algo peor que la sangre sucia Sr Malfoy =Les dijo con vos determinante =Y es la sagre podrida de todos ustedes =Los Señala.  
  
=340 puntos menos a Slytherin por intentar correr a un profesor, por su conveniencia -Dijo Dumbledore y los de Slytherin protestan, porque ahora resulta que debian -300 para ser exactos ya que unicamente ten÷ian 40 por todos los que habian perdido anteriormente =¡Si siguen reclamando seran 50 por cabeza! -Eso callo a muchos mientras la tropa De Severus regresaba al castillo.  
  
-¡Que ha ocurrido Sevie! -Kathie corre hacia él y lo abraza.  
  
-Nada me quedaré aunque eso haga caer en la cama a los de Slytherin bastante enfermos -Responde al abrazo de Kathie.  
  
-Si te hubieras ido yo lo hubiera hecho contigo -Severus le sonríe y la besa, los chicos gritan un UHhhh muy fuerte y los cuadros comenzaron a suspirar, aplaudir y gritar.  
  
-¡Ejem! -Sirius se acerca y los dos se giran a verlo -Más te vale que la cuides -Le golpeo el hombro en señal de amistad -Cuñado -Le guiña un ojo y después se marcha.  
  
-Oye ¿Oi bien? ¿Le dijiste cuñado a Severus? -Lupin corrió para alcanzar a Sirius.  
  
Si no puedes contra el enemigo ¡Únetele! -Le dice -Y aparte nunca podré separarlos, así que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que se ven muy bien juntos y de que Severus ya ha cambiado bastante.  
  
-Tu también estás cambiando Sirius -Le pasa una mano sobre los hombros y se van al jardín.  
  
-Acabas de ganarte otro amigo -Le dice Kathie a Severus, mientras recarga la cabeza sobre su regazo y Severus puso su cabeza sobre la de Kathie.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyy que lindo!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dijo Nick casi decapitado quien venía con los otros tres fantasmas.  
  
-Bueno, bueno tortolitos, hay que seguir con las clases -Les dice Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Bueno, las dos horas de pociones se pasaron y nos quedan 20 minutos de artes con Lockhart -Se encaminan hacia el salón de artes y ven que Quirrell platicaba con Lockhart.  
  
-Ho...Hola -Los saludo y ellos le hiceron un gesto con la mano.  
  
-Llegan a tiempo todos para oirme cantar, ya que tengo que ensayar para el concurso de canto que es la próxima semana -Cuando se sientan los de Gryffindor comienza a cantar Cielito Lindo.  
  
(Favor de imaginarselo lo más desafinado que puedan y gritando)  
  
De la Sierra Morena,  
  
Cielito lindo, vienen bajando  
  
Un par de ojitos negros,  
  
Cielito lindo, de contrabando  
  
Ay, ay, ay, ay,  
  
Canta y no llores,  
  
Porque cantando se alegran,  
  
Cielito lindo, los corazones  
  
Pajaro que abandona,  
  
Cielito lindo, su primer nido,  
  
Si lo encuentra ocupado,  
  
Cielito lindo, bien merecido  
  
Ese lunar que tienes,  
  
Cielito lindo, junto a la boca,  
  
No se lo des a nadie,  
  
Cielito lindo que a mi me toca  
  
Si tu boquita, morena,  
  
Fuera de azucar, fuera de azucar,  
  
Yo me lo pasaría,  
  
Cielito lindo, chupa que chupa.  
  
De tu casa a la mía,  
  
Cielito lindo, no hay más que un paso,  
  
Ahora que estamos solos,  
  
Cielito lindo, dame un abrazo.  
  
Al acabar abre los ojos y no noto qu todos incluyendo Quirrell se habían tapado los oidos.  
  
-¿Qué tal?, ¿verdad que canto muy bien? -Todos lo vieron como diciendo "Si como no" no muy convencidos -Bueno ahora les cantaré otra...-Estabana punto de gritar que n, pero ene se momento sono la campana que los salvo.  
  
-Uff que suerte -Los tres chicos se dirigen al salón de pociones y ven a Sirius, Severus, Kathie y Remus jugando cartas.  
  
-Hola muchachos -Los saluda Remus mientras barajeaba las cartas y después las corta -Reparte -Le dice aSirius y este comienza a reartirlas.  
  
-¿No juegan? -Les dicen que no y prefieren ver el juego y ven que en el hombro derecho de Severus está Champiñon.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue con Lockhart? -Les pregunto Severus mientras cambiaba tres cartas a Sirius.  
  
-Pues...se puso a cantar -Los 4 los vieron asombrados.  
  
-¿Apenas llevamos dos meses de clases y ya comenzaron las torturas? -Exclamó Severus asombrado.  
  
-Que valientes, que martirio -Lupin seguía cambiando cartas.  
  
-Yo creí que Lockhart se había pegado con algo cuando pase por el salón de artes -Dijo Fred Weasley quien rayaba el pizarrón del salón junto a su hermano gemelo.  
  
-Seré sincero Severus, Gilderoy no te llega ni a la punta de tu dedo gordo del pie -Le dice Harry.  
  
-Harry nos dijo que ya le cantaste una vez -Le dijo Hermione -¿Podrías cantarnos algo? -Severus arroja las cartas y muestra una flor imperial a los demás que sueltan derrotados sus cartas.  
  
-Sí claro -Le pide a Harry que vaya por la guitarra a su habitación.  
  
-Por supuesto -Sale y regresa con ella en 5 minutos.  
  
-Bueno comencemos  
  
DEUXIEME FOIS  
  
Si je cale droit vers ma profonde souffrance  
  
Si je nage dans un grand verre qui est vide  
  
Remarque bien la solitude de ma pièce  
  
Tu sentiras mes forts soupçons de detresse  
  
Alors laisse jaillir cette chute d'angoise de ma bouteille  
  
Car avant de mourir vaut mieux souffrir une deuxième fois. . .  
  
Si je croise les doigts sur cette pénurie  
  
Regarde bien les larmes qui coulent de mon visage  
  
Tu sentiras soudain le parfum de mon courage  
  
Et si cette chute d'angoise me condamne pour toujours  
  
Bien avant de mourir faudra souffrir une deuxième fois  
  
Remarque bien la solitude de ma pièce  
  
Tu sentiras mes forts soupçons de detresse A  
  
lors laisse jaillir cette chute d'angoise de ma bouteille  
  
Bien avant de mourir faudra souffrir une deuxième fois  
  
Une deuxième fois. . . Une deuxième fois. . .  
  
(Es de la Ley del disco invisible por si querían saber)  
  
Al terminar de cantar Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley se quedaron con la boca muy abierta.  
  
-Que bonito cantas -Pudo decir por fin Hermione.  
  
-Ya hiciste pedazos a Lockhart -Opinó Ron.  
  
-¡Arriba Seve! -Gritaron los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al comedor, si no, nos quedaremos sin almuerzo -Severus deja la guitarra a un lado de su escritorio y cierra con llave -Vamos arriba -Él y Kathie se van de la mano.  
  
-Ahhhh vaya ya llegaron -Severus volteo a ver a Lockhart y por más esfuerzos que hizo por no partirse de la risa, no pudo, incluso tampoco los otros chicos lo lograron: Lockhart traía una túnica con florecitas que parpadeaban.  
  
-¡Wauw profesor con esa túnica no lo perdemos aunque usted se encuentre a mil millas de distancia! -Exclamó George.  
  
-Con eso le garantizamos que no se pierde -Riéndose se dirigierona la mesa.  
  
-Bueno hay que empezar a comer -Llenan los platos de comida.  
  
-Gracias a Dios hoy no hay luna Llena, ayer fue la última del mes, así que vamos a las Tres Escobas, Sirius -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Que bien van a las Tres Escobas -dice Severus y Sirius se pone atrás de él.  
  
-Ahh no te hemos dicho que tu también vendrás -Se voltea a ver a Kathie -Lo siento hermanita pero esta noche te quedarás sin novio.  
  
-¿Qué? -¡Ah no! -Se abraza a Severus -Él es mío sólo mío -Se jaloneaban al pobre Severus.  
  
-¿Quién se imaginaria que algún día el profesor de pociones sería peleado por dos personas? -Aileen se comia un bisteck con papitas.  
  
-¿Puedo...? -Wood se ponía nervioso cuando intentaba hablar con Aileen.  
  
-Claro -Aileen le ofrece el plato sonriente mientras los ptrso dos se siguen peleando por Severus en la otra mesa.  
  
-Kathie recuerda que no podrás estar en la noche con él porque hoy inicia tu programa de radio -Ante la respuesta de Remus. Kathie dejo de jalonear a Severus y este se fue hacia atrás aplastando a Sirius, él cual también lo jalaba.  
  
-Auch -Los dos se levantaron y s esoban la cabeza.  
  
-Eso sí que fue un golpe -Madame Pomfrey se acerca corriendo con un cura chichones y se los aplica a los dos.  
  
-Hoy sí que han habido muchos golpes, lo bueno es que a ti no te tocaron los pancartazos -Dijo Sirius a Severs mientras se seguían sobando la cabeza.  
  
-Con gusto me hubiera unido a ustedes -Madame Pomfrey deja de curarlos y se va a la mesa de profesores, mientras en la enfermeria aún se encontraba el 100% de Slytherin bueno el 99.99% ya que Severus estaba en el comedor, el 30% de Gryffindor, el 20% de Ravenclaw y el 15% de Hupplepuff.  
  
-Maldito Severus, siempre se sale con la suya -Dijo Draco, Él cual tenía un ojo parchado y un gran parche en la nariz.  
  
-Ya no las pagará -Marcus Flint ya no tenía los deintes frontales.  
  
-Que ¿quieren otro? -Lee Jordan agarro una pancarta ya que todas las llevaron a la enfermería.  
  
-¡Atrevete a pegarme! -Lo reto Draco.  
  
-Será un placer -Lee Jordan le estampa a Draco otro golpe en la cabeza con la pancarta y de nuevo se armo el merequetengue.  
  
-¡Pelea en la enfermería! -Por el susto a Quirrell le salión la frase sin tartamudear, mientras empujaba las puertas del comedor y todos salieron a ver que pasaba.  
  
-¡Orden, orden! -Gritaba madame Pomfrey -¡Están convirtiendo en un desastre mi enfermería! -pero en ese momento alguien le da a Severus en la nariz.  
  
-¡Esto es la guerra! -Severus, Remus y Sirius agarraran cada quien una pancarta y losotros alumnos restantes se les unieron hasta que Dumbledore restablecio el orden paralizando a todos con un gran hechizo.  
  
-¡Mi enfermería vea nada mas como la dejaron! -Se quejo Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-No te preocupes ellos repararn todo pero antes hay que curarlos.  
  
-No creo que haya camas suficientes para todos profesor Dumbledore -Señalo Hagrid y Dumbledore aparece más Sleepingbags.  
  
-Pues tendrá que tratar a algunos como enfermos de guerra, ya que es lo que acaba de haber una guerra sin cuartel -Los regaño a todos.  
  
-Ay mi pobre espalda -Remus no podía enderezarce.  
  
-Esto te pasa por meterte en la pelea -Pomfrey le puso un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente a Severus, mientras buscaba un antídoto para pararle la hemorragia de la nariz -Sirius tómate el antídotoq eu te deje sobre el sleepingbag -Pomfrey dejaba antídotos y vendaba atodos sus pacientes.  
  
-¡Ay no tan fuerte Poppy! -Percy estaba avergonzado puesto que él también le entro a la pelea -Yo, el prefecto aquí -Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y Fred y George se reían de el.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que dira mamá al enterarse de que "Percy perfecto prefecto" está en la enfermería por unirse a la batalla que iniciaron unos alumnos aramados con pancartas? -A los gemelos les dió un ataque de risa, que fue finalizado cuando Pomfrey les arrojó adentro a ambos el contenido de una poción bastante amarga dentro de la boca.  
  
-¡Wuaw! sí tu y Severus nunca se hubieran vuelto amigos esta pelea nunca hubiera existido -Puntualizó Ron.  
  
-Y Severus seguiría metiéndose con nosotros y favoreciendo a su casa -Unas horas después la gran mayoría pudo dejar la enfermería.  
  
-Bueno ahora sí, vámonos a las tres escobas -Entre Remus y Sirius se llevaron a Severus por el pasaje de la bruja jorobada.  
  
-Sevie ya me di cuenta de porque usas capa cuando das clases en las mazmorras -Dijo Lupin mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas.  
  
-Sí hace un frío de Dios y muy padre mío -Respondió Sirius y entran en el bar.  
  
-Hola [pic]-Rosmerta los saludo pero de repente abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a Severus con ellos -Prof Snape -Dijo.  
  
-Llámame por mi nombre Rosmerta...soy Severus -Sin poderlo creer Madame Rosmerta le toco la frente a Severus para comprobar si éste no tenía fiebre.  
  
-Severus ha cambiado mucho últimamente Ross, tanto que es imposible creerlo -Los tres se sentaron en una mesa.  
  
--Podriamos ser los nuevos merodeadores -Exclamó Remus -Harry sería como James ya que es igualito.  
  
-¿Y yo como Pete Pettigrew? -Preguntó Severus, pero Remus casi se atrganta con las papaas y Sirius escupió toda la cerveza de mantequilla que se había tomado.  
  
-¡No menciones ese nombre! -Intentó tranquilizarse Lupin -Agua, agua -Buscaba su tarro de Cerveza.  
  
-Por favor Sevie quiero tener una noche agradable, asíq ue hablemos de algo mejor -Severus se disculpo -Deja eso, él que te debe disculpas soy yo -Sirius hizo a un lado su tarro de cerveza -Principalmente por la estúpida broma que te hice para matarte o convertirte en Licántropo -Severus alzó la vista y lo vió fijamente.  
  
-No hay que acordarse del pasado Sirius -Ambos se dieron la mano y remus se sono la naríz y se seco las lágrimas con el mantel.  
  
-¡Chicos! -Remus se aventó sobre los dos y los abrazó.  
  
-Calma Remus tu alegría puede matar a alguien algún día -Los tres se incorporan del suelo.  
  
-¿Más cerveza de mantequilla? -Preguntó amablemente Rosmerta?-  
  
-Claro ¡Qué venga la cerveza! -Se volvieron asentar en las sillas.  
  
-¿Sabes? -Remus se volteó a ver a Severus -Te vez mejor así que con la túnica y el cabello suelto -Severus traía en cabello amarrado, una playera negra de manga corta, chamarra y pantalón de piel y unas botas negras (No Aileen, no es Hippie).   
  
  
  
-Apoyo la opinión de lunático -Sirius le golpeó la espalda a Remus he hizo que la cara se le introdujera dentro del tarro.}  
  
-¡Caray [pic][pic][pic]! ¿cómo lo has hecho? [pic][pic][pic][pic]-Severus no podía creer lo que veía. Prácticamente era imposible que alguien metiera la mitad de la cara en un tarro de cetrveza y ahora Lupin estaba atrapado.  
  
-Auuufff8iufyui -No sé le entendía nada a Remus e intentaba quitarse el tarro con las manos y los pies tirando al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Vamos a ayudarle! -Sirius puso ambas manos en el tarro y Severus puso las manos en la cadera de Sirius y comenzarón a jalar.  
  
-Ayy con cuidado, no vayan a lastimarlo -Rosmerta intentaba hacerle resbalar el tarro a Remus poniendole mantequilla por los bordes, para que aflojara, pero fue inútil, este no se movió ni un centímetro y Remus para respirar tenía un espacio mínimo.  
  
-Remus por favor resiste -Sirius se lo echo a la espalda como si fuera costal de papas -Y a vendremos mañana Rosmmy y te juro que te pagaremos después -Rosmerta los dejo ir por que sabía que Remus podría asfixiarse si no era atendido a tiempo.  
  
-¡Vamos a Hogwarts! -Utilizarón los polvos flu y aparecieron en un amplía sala del colegio.  
  
-Vamos a la enfermería -Salierond e la sala corriendo y vieron a los chicos.  
  
-¡Remus no necesitas toda la cara para tomar cerveza! -Dijo asombrada Hermione y todos los siguieron a la enfermería.  
  
--¡Pronto pónganlo en la cama! -Pomfrey les ordenó al ver la emergencia y sacando una poción morada del armario se la vertió a Remus alrededor del tarro y la cabeza. el pobre profesor ya casi estaba azul, Ron entro acompañado de Dumbledore, quien salió de su despacho al oir qu ron le gritaba desde afuera que algo le había pasado al profesor de DCAO.  
  
-Creo que ya -hermione vio resbalr poco a poco el tarro de la cara de Remus y este por fin se desprendió por completo y cayó en el suelo volando en pedazos, Remus respirá agitadamente como si tratara de recuperar todo el aire perdido.  
  
-¡Remus, perdóname, perdóname! -Sirius lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas que casi lo parte a la mitad.  
  
-¡Hey vas a matarme de esta forma! -Sirius lo soltó.  
  
-Bueno ya mañana volveremos a las tres escobas, para pagar todo -Pomfrey le pidió a Remus a que pasara ahí la noche.  
  
-Bueno y ustedes a la cama, no tienen porque estar despiertos a estas horas -Dumbledore reprendió a los chicos pero no muy duramente.  
  
-Oiga profesor -Sirius se dirigió a Dumbledore cuando salieron junto a Severus de la enfermería para dejar descansar a Lupin -¿No cree que Sevie se ve muy bien así? -Dumbledore lo vio de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Ya lo creo, pero desgraciadamente tiene que seguir usando la túnica por reglas del colegio -Sirius brincaba de un lado a otro como un chiquillo.  
  
-¿Y si ignoramos esa regla? -Dumbledore negó.  
  
-No, porque todos los alumnos harían lo mismo -Les deseo a ambos buenas noches y los mando a sus dormitorios respectivos.  
  
Severus se dirigió a su habitación, pero de pronto paso por la habitación de Kathie y sin tratar de hacer ruido se metió, la vio dormir y se acercó lentamente a la cama.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí? -Kathie se despertó sobresaltada y se puso la cobija alrededor del cuerpo.  
  
-Soy yo, no te espantes -Kathie prendió la lámpara de la cómoda y Severus ve que sólo tenía la cobija que la estaba cubriendo.  
  
-Seve -Se incorporó de la cama y de inmediato lo abrazó -Me asustaste -Severus respondió al abrazó.  
  
-Lo siento, no quería despertarte -Kathie alza un poco el rostro y lo besa, los dos se perdieron en ese beso y no les importo lo que pudiera venir a continuación...Los dos pasaron la noche juntos (se entiende lo que hicieron ¿verdad? no puedo ponerlo con lujos de detalles ya que no es el foro Hentai) Y al día siguiente, Severus despertó y vio a Kathie dormida entre sus brazos, le besó la cabeza y pasó al baño para bañarse. Ese día era sábado y la mayoría había salido a Hogsmeade. 20 minutos después salieron los dos de la habitación y vieron venir a Peeves botando por todo el pasillo y le pego a Kathie un zape en la cabeza (Gran error y sobre todo frente a su momio alias novio).  
  
-¡Regresa acá! -Severus se puso a perseguir a Peeves por todo el pasillo y sólo Dios sabe como logró pescar a Peeves de la nariz.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -Dijo Peeves con voz gangosa.  
  
-No hasta que le pidas a Kathie una...Ahhhhhhhh -Peeves logró que Severus le soltara la nariz usando su mano como pañuelo, Severus separó la mano de inmediato -¡Eres un cerdo! -Peeves se alejó de ellos lanzando una carcajada, pero chocó con Harry -¡Sostenlo ahí Harry! -Se limpió la mano con un pañuelo.  
  
-¡Quítate Potter! -Peeves intentaba pasar a Harry, pero le parecía imposible y por el miedo no podía pensar en volar o desaparecer y Severus ahora lo pescó de la oreja -¡Ayy, ayy mi orejita! -Se quejaba y de pronto llegaron frente a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué le haces al pobre Peeves? -Peeves chillaba por el dolor y Severus le explica todo -Ya veo, Peeves barreras completamente los terrenos de Hoghwarts y limpiaras los baños -Peeves se alejó sobándose la oreja.  
  
-¡Me la hiciste más grande! -Todos se reían de él.  
  
-Seve, vamos de nuevo a Hogsmeade, aparte tenemos que pagarle a Rosmerta la cuenta de ayer y el tarro que rompimos -Toda la tropa se sube hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada.  
  
-Dissendio -Harry le dió unas palmaditas a la joroba y esta se abrió lo sufieciente para que pudieran pasar.  
  
-Saldremos por el sótano de Honey Dukes -Caminaron por el largo tunel y Dumbledore los seguía.  
  
-Se me hace que les confiscaré ese mapa muchachos -Dijo el director -¿Qué otras sorpresas me reservarán en el futuro? -Harry se escondió el mapa.  
  
-Bueno hemos llegado -Sirius abre la puerta.  
  
-¡Cielos hay dulces nuevos! -Ron y los gemelos Weasley salieron volando y vieron una gran cantidad de dulces: Chochitos ácidos sabor vitamina C, piruletas que giraban en tu bocamientras las chupabas, chicle que lanzaban chispitas mientras los mascabas, chocolates de tortuga de sabor nuez, de color blanco, dedos y uñas de azúcar, pergaminos como obleas y buñuelos, tinteros rellenos de Chamoy con su pluma respectiva, miniranitas que brincaban en tu boca, entre otros.  
  
-Ya podrás surtir tu armario Seve -Comenzaron a comprar dulces.  
  
-Yo quiero ir a Zonkho -Le dijo severus a Harry.  
  
-Ah, vamso al rato para que la conozcas -Vieron a los gemelos Weasley correr con dos carritos llenosde dulces.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! -Corrían por todas partes yarrojaban dulces dentro de los carritos.  
  
-Tanto para que al final no compren nada, no traen dinero en las bolsas -En ese momento Sirius el dijo a los dos que se acercaran a la caja y a Ron con Ginny, que él pagaría sus dulces y los cuatro aceptaron después de mucho tiempo y bastante sonrojados.  
  
-Harry tienes un padrino a todo dar -Dijo Ron pero Harry y Severus habian desaparecido.  
  
-Chicos hayq ue utilizarun hechizo encogedor parapoder llevarnos las cosas -Siriussacasu varita y golpea su bolsa de compras "Smalius" -Dicey su bolsa se encogió, todos siguieron su ejemplo y de repente -¿Dónde están Severus y Harry?.  
  
-Ellos dos ya se habían metido en la tienda de Zonkho y Severus compraba un monton de cosas y saleiron antes que los chicos los vieran ahí.  
  
¿Para qué quieres todo eso? -Severus diminuyo sus compras ytodo s elo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
-Para hacer unas bromitas en Hogwarts -Infla una bomba de chicle -¿No quieres ponerte un tatuaje? -Le preguntó.  
  
-¿Un tatuaje? -Severus asintió mientras inflaba otra bomba de chicle y sujetaba su cabelo con una liga y se deja el fleco a ambos lados de la cabeza, después se quita la chamarra y se la echaal hombro. Harry ve en el hombro derecho de Severus una serpiente tatuada -¡Hey tu tienes uno! -Severus le sonríe.  
  
-Sí y está es la marca oscura, desgarciadamente no puedo quitarmela pero tengo otro tatuaje en la espalda ¿quieres verlo? -Kathie no los acompañó porque ella fue a otro lado de Hogsmeade.  
  
-De acuerdo -Se fueron a un pequeño parque y Severus se quito la playera y Harry vió un águila que le abarcaba casi toda la espalda.  
  
-¡Wauw!-El tatuaje le gusto mucho a Harry y Severus se vuelve a poner la playera -¿Cuándo te pondrás de nuevo el arete? -Severus le sonríe.  
  
-Si quieres de una vez -Saca de su bolsillo una arracada y se la pone; así vestido no parecía ser el profesor de pociones. Realmente así lucía tan joven como era -Si quieres ponerte un tatuaje ahí me dices -Ahora se encaminan a las tres escobas y ahí ven a los otros.  
  
-¿Dónde andaban? -Les preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Por ahí -Es todo lo que Severus le dice.  
  
-Sirius: quiero ponerme un tatuaje -Sirius escupió la cerveza.  
  
-Estás loco -Se voltea a ver a Severus -Déjale de meter ideas locas a la cabeza.  
  
-No lo estoy, me voy a tatuar el león de Gryffindor en la espalda y el nombre de Gryffindor aquí en el brazo -Le respondió Harry a Sirius.  
  
-Ja, ja si es que yo te lo permito -Kathie se acerca a ellos y se sienta aun lado de Severus -No permitiré que conviertas a Harry en un rebelde sin causa.  
  
-No te preocupes que sí tendrá causa -Todos se rieron de la respuesta de Severus y Kathie le besó la mejilla.  
  
-No comas pan frente a los pobres Kathie -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Vamos Remus tu conseguirás alguien que te quiera -Kathie intentaba animar a Remus.  
  
-Ah Ron -Comenzó Ginny -En las vacaciones de Diciembre llegará la prima Naiko -Ron le sonríe a Ginny.  
  
-Que bien -Le dice mientras le toma otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Mira lo que te junte Sir, mientras estabas en Azkaban -Remus saca un gran paquete de crucigramas.  
  
-¡Dame, dame, dame! -Sirius se los arrebata y deshace el nudo que los sujetaba -Y extrañaba esto -Saca su pluma y comienza resolver el primer crucigrama.  
  
-Mira Harry sí quieres mantener a Sirius ocupado. Dale un bonche de crucigramas, le encantan -Sirius seguía absorto con el primer crucigrama.  
  
-Bueno creo que nosotros regresamos a Hogwarts, creo que ustedes tres regresarán más al rato -Dumbledore se puso de pie y se llevó las chicos ya que todos los estudiantes tenían que regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
-Hasta el rato profesor Dumbledore -Le dijo Severus y Sirius sin despegarlos ojos del crucigrama les dijo adiós con las manos.  
  
-Te veré en el colegio Sevie -Kathie le dio a Severus un beso de piquito -Tengo que regresar para hacer mi prueba en la estación de radio en Hogwarts -Se va con los demás.  
  
Al regresar al colegio todos los chicos de Gryffindor estaban en su torre a excepción de Harry.  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry? -Preguntó Neville quien comía una Rana de menta con Chocolate.  
  
-Fue a dejar las cosas de Severus en su habitación -Hermione tenía abierta una bolsa de pepas de todos los sabores y hacía la tarea de Aritmancia.  
  
-Ya llegué -Harry tumba sus bolsas de compra a un lado de la chimenea y se avienta en un sillón.  
  
-Oye Harry -Ron se acercó -¿Lo qué dijiste en las tres escobas fue sólo para hacer enojar a Sirius? -Harry limpiaba sus anteojos.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -Ahora los examinaba a la luz para ver si estaban bien.  
  
-Que te tatuarías en la espalda el León de Gryffindor y en el hombro derecho el nombre de nuestra casa -Harry se vuelve a colocarlos anteojos.  
  
-Ron... -Lo ve fijamente a los ojos -Para nada estaba bromeando, sí me lo haré -Todos se voltearon sorprendidos a verlo.  
  
-¿En serió te tatuarás el León de Gryffindor en la espalda? ¡Grandioso! -Lee Jordan dejó aun lado el libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Orgullosamente Gryffindor -Dice Harry se baja sus cosas para guardarlas en su habitación.  
  
Por mientras en la estación de Radio.  
  
-¡Vete de aquí Peeves! _le gritaba Kathie al Poltergeist de Hogwarts -Si Dumbledore lo consiente podrás trabajar aquí -Todo se oía ya que Peeves había apretado accidentalmente el botón que decía "Al aire".  
  
-Por favor, yo quiero divertirme también -Se acerca al micrófono-¡Hola, Hola les habla Peeves! ¡El poltergeist de Hogwarts! -Se voltea a ver a Kathie -¿Verdad que lo hago bien? -Kathie asiente y de Nuevo Peeves se voltea hacia el micrófono -¡Aquí todos en Hogwarts estamos ansiosos por el concurso de canto y baile entre el profesor Snape y Lockhart! ¡Pero recuerden votar por su favorito! -Realmente a Peeves le estaba saliendo muy bien, a leguas se le notaba que él quería estar en la estación de radio y Dumbledore subió y apagó el micrófono.  
  
-Vengan al comedor los dos -Al llegar ven a todos los alumnos ahí y Dumbledore se dirige a ellos dos -Muy bien Kathie todo lo has hecho bien. Tu horario en la torre de radio será de 6 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde de descanzo de dos a cuatro y de 6 de la tarde a 12 AM tú -Señala a Peeves -Y más te vale que lo hagas bien -Peeves lleno de contento se puso a brincar Y a besar absolutamente todo lo que estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Roosmeee másss chuupee! -Los tres profesores ya estaban hasta atrás.  
  
-¿Y para Remus? -El licántropo ya estaba en el suelo por la borrachera que se cargaba.  
  
-Él yaa noo Rosmerta, él tiene quuee reesservaarssee paara coondiccir! -No había a quien irle de los tres.  
  
-¿Para conducir? Pero si él pobre está más borracho que ustedes -Llega con otros tarros de cerveza de raiz -Es más ninguno de ustedes tiene carro 1 hora y 20 minutos después los corre.  
  
Al día siguiente en el comedor del colegio.  
  
-¿Puedo saber dónde están Severus, Sirius y Remus? -No se habían presentado en el comedor.  
  
-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece -Fred comenzó a hablar -Los tres "US"están tirados en la puerta principal de Hogwarts, uno durmiendo y los otros cantando Oh Susana -Sin pérdida de tiempo todos fueron a la puerta y vaya espectáculo con el cual se tropezaron: Remus estaba tirado en el primer escalón, mientras Severus y Sirius cantaban todos borrachos.  
  
-¡Qué bonito espectáculo! -Dumbledore se acercó a los dos cantarines.  
  
-¡Miiraa SSSiriuuss ssse addelantoo laa navidadd, aquuii esstá Ssanta Clauus! -El comentario de Severus causó una explosión de carcajadas que finalizó cuando Dumbledore vio severamente a todos.  
  
-Que bonito espectáculo están dando los tres -Alrededor de ellos habían botes de cerveza, tal parece que continuaron el festejo después de que los expulsaron de las tres escobas -¿Qué forma es esta de presentarse en el colegio? -De nada le sirvió seguir hablando los otros dos por fin cayeron dormidos -Llévenlos ala enfermería.  
  
Al despertar los tres tenían un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
-¡La cabeza se me va a partir a la mitad! -Sirius se puso las manos en la cabeza.  
  
-Eso es su culpa -Pomfrey les llevó a cada uno un vaso de leche y una poción -Y Severus, no creo que Dumbledore te perdone en mucho tiempo lo que le dijiste.  
  
-¿Qué dije? -Preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-Nada malo, sólo le dijiste Santa Claus estando todo borracho -Severus se cayó sorprendido de la cama.  
  
-Ahora si Seve -Remus tomaba grandes tragos de leche, mientras Severus estaba paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también -Has metido la pata hasta el fondo -En ese momento entra Dumbledore y Severus no se atrevía a verlo a la cara es más quería desaparecer.  
  
-Vamos Severus se que no estabas en tus 5 sentidos en ese momento -Dumbledore se acerca a él -Por esta vez los disculparé a todos, pero que no se vuelva a repetir -Los tres respiran aliviados -Bueno cuando se sientan mejor podrán salir -Los deja en la enfermería.  
  
Unas horas después.  
  
-¡Hey Seve! -Harry lo vio bajar los escalones.  
  
-¿Qué hay Harry? ¿Pasaste buena noche? -Ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul cielo con negro y unos tenis blancos y otra vez tenía el cabello amarrado y una arracada en la oreja derecha.  
  
-Sí muchas gracias, oye ya me decidí, sí quiero que me hagas el tatuaje -Le dice -Y s e donde me lo puedes hacer -Primeramente pasan al salón de pociones para sacar las pociones que van a usar y Le piden a Pomfrey jeringas para los colores.  
  
-Muy bien Harry vamos -Los dos suben al segundo piso.  
  
-Iremos a la cámara secreta de Slytherin -Lo mete en los baños de Myrtle la llorona y abre la cámara de los Secretos.  
  
-Así que esta es la cámara de los secretos -Pasan los dos juntos y Harry se sienta en la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno estoy listo -Se quita la túnica y la camisa dejando su espalda descubierta y Severus le aplica con un algodón una poción en la espalda para dormírsela.  
  
-Primero te dormiré la espalda, esto tardará sólo unos minutos -Poco a poco mientras Severus preparaba los colores Harry sintió que su espalda pesaba más y más -Muy bien ¿estás listo? -Comenzó a trazar con una poción de color negro el contorno del León de Gryffindor. -¿Lo que utilizas es pintura? -Severus asintió.  
  
-Sí, pintura hecha a base de pociones, es completamente inofensiva. Agáchate un poco -Inclina a Harry un poco -Mínimo me tardaré tres horas.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de la cámara secreta?, ¿No es buena idea que tu y yo nos ocultemos aquí para lo del clan? -Severus asiente -después de todo yo soy él único que puede abrir la cámara y hablar Pársel-Severus deja la pintura negra a un lado.  
  
-Esperemos a que se seque y después lo retocaré para ponerle color -Harry se relajó un poco.  
  
Tres horas y media después, Harry ya subía a la torre de Gryffindor, sentía la espalda un poco hinchada.  
  
-Contraseña -Pidió la mujer gorda.  
  
-Serendipitty -Dijo Harry y el retrato se hizo a un lado.  
  
-¿Dónde te metiste? -Se acercó Ron.  
  
-Déjame sentarme, me duele la espalda -Se echa en el sillón y se recarga en el respaldo.  
  
-¿Por qué te duele la espalda? -Harry le dice que en un rato le dirá porque.  
  
-Tráeme una poción para le dolor y te digo -Ron fue a la enfermería y regresó en unos minutos con una poción -Muy bien ahora que suban Sirius y los otros te diré.  
  
-No, ya -Pero Harry se mantuvo firme en su decisión hasta que subieron los de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno es esto -Se desliza la túnica y se quita la camisa.  
  
-¡Que Guay! -Exclamó Ron.  
  
-¡Wauw Harry! -Fred y George se acercaron para ver el tatuaje, al igual que los chicos de Gryffindor. Severus había hecho un gran trabajo.  
  
-Esto sí es arte -Dijo Lee Jordan.  
  
--¡Harry! ¿quién te pintó la espalda? -A Sirius le salía fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas.  
  
-Nótese que está molesto -Sirius se acercó a Harry.  
  
-Claramente te dije que no podías tatuarte -Remus intentaba apagar el fuego que rodeaba a Sirius con cubetazos de agua.  
  
-Ya déjalo hombre, nadie te dijo que no podías perforarte la lengua para ponerte un arte en ella cuando eras un merodeador -Sirius le saca la lengua a Remus y le enseña el arete.  
  
-Aún lo tengo ¿cómo la vez?-Todos se asombraron.  
  
-Vaya pandilla-Harry se volvió a vestir y vieron que en la parte de arriba de sus brazos tenia en el derecho escrito Gryffindor y en el izquierdo buscador.  
  
-Me gusto bastante el escudo d e Gryffindor -Todos bajan a comer.  
  
-Hmmm que rico huele -Remus se metió sin pérdida de tiempo al comedor -Yummy, yummy -Todos ocupan sus lugares y ven llegar a Severus con Kathie.  
  
-Que tatuaje tan más guay le hiciste a Harry -Dijo George -Me gustó mucho.  
  
-Y que lo digas -Lo secundó Fred.  
  
-Me alegro que les haya gustado -Severus le pasó a Kathie una ensalada.  
  
-Nunca creí llegara decir esto sobre ti Severus -Ron se voltea a verlo -Pero realmente tú eres una persona genial.  
  
-Eso es cierto -Dijo Hermione Teníamos que conocerte más a fondo para saber cual era tu verdadera personalidad.  
  
-Se debe dar tiempo al tiempo -Decía Remus mientras se comía su octava papa al horno.  
  
-Éntrale Remus -Sirius le da un codazo a Harry -Como se nota que tiene buen diente.  
  
Harry sonríe mientras observa a todos sus amigos, él jamás llegó a imaginar que formaría parte de un grupo tan extraño y donde cada quien fuera diferente. 


	13. el concurso de canto y baile

El concurso de canto y baile  
  
Bueno deben de recordar que muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Warner y Rowling  
  
Capítulo XIII  
  
El concurso de canto y Baile  
  
En 31 de octubre se festeja Halloween en casi todas las regiones del mundo, pero ese día es especial en Hogwarts , Ya que se llevará a cabo el concurso entre el profesor Lockhart y Snape.  
  
-Miren que bien está quedando -Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron a ver como arreglaban el gran comedor para el concurso.  
  
-La tarima está muy bien y nosotros nos hemos preparado mucho durante todo este tiempo. Que bueno que Severus nos dejó participar con él y nos enseño a tocar algunos instrumentos -Los chicos quisieron ayudar con mucho gusto al profesor de pociones y hablando de él ya nadie le escuchaba gritar solamente "Tantos puntos menos a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff!" Si no que ahora también gritaba "¡Tantos puntos menos a Slytherin!" Pero claro que también les quitaba puntos a las otras casas cuando no cumplían con las normas.  
  
-Bueno voy a ver a Severus, ustedes si quieren ayuden con los adornos -Harry sale del gran comedor y ve que Severus entraba y salía de los salones con cajas de tizas -¿Qué haces? -Severus se lo jala a un salón.  
  
-Como ahorita todos estamos en descanso pues aproveché para hacer una broma -Le mostró las cajas de Tizas.  
  
-¿Pero que has hecho? -Harry abrió las cajas -Son tizas comunes y corrientes -De nuevo cierra las cajas.  
  
-En apariencia sí, pero cuando comiencen las clases ya verás.  
  
Dicho eso las clases comenzaron 15 minutos después y no había transcurrido ni media hora cuando todos los profesores ya reclamaban fuera del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Pero que ocurre? -El profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su despacho.  
  
-Albus ¿dónde compraste estas tizas? -Mc Gonagall sujetaba una caja de tizas al igual que los otros profesores.  
  
-¿Qué tienen las tizas? -Se volteó a ver a Severus.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si yo tengo la misma queja? -Se hacía el inocente.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ¿qué les ocurre a las tizas? -Les pidio que le contaran.  
  
-Sucede profesor -Comenzó McGonagall -Que cuando quiero pintar de un color me pinta de otro y no importa la tiza -Después Binns tomó la palabra.  
  
-Quien sabe que le pasa a mis tizas especiales -Abre la caja.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyy un fantasma!!!!!!!!! -Gritaron las tizas y todos se rieron.  
  
-Yo -Continuo Lockhart -Tengo un problema casi similar -Abrió la caja y cuando iba a tomar uno.  
  
-Oye toma al de a ladi -Murmuró la tiza que Lockhart iba a tomar.  
  
-¿Y yo por que? -Dijo la otra tiza -Mira el de atrás quiere trabajar.  
  
-¡No, yo no! -Gritó el de atrás y Gilderoy cerro la caja.  
  
-Mi tiza chirría y por mas que intento remediarlo chirría más -Severus se lo demostro pintando en el pizarrón del despacho.  
  
-Los mios pintan igual del color del pizarrón y es imposible leer algo -Reclamó Flitwick.  
  
-Todas las tizas están pegadas entre si -Trelawney dejó su caja en el escritorio de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mis tizas se deshacen cuando las toco -Fue la queja de Sinistra.  
  
-Los míos escriben letras diferentes o estas se cambian de lugar-Vector también se lo demostró.  
  
-Estas tizas se agarran de los bordes del pizarrón y de la caja, pero estos no gritan como los de Lockhart -Dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Las tizas repiten cada letra y cada palabra que escribo -Dijo el profesor de enseñanza muggle.  
  
-Yo cada vez que intento tomar las tizas estas desaparecen -Incluso la maestra de Runas tampoco se salvó.  
  
-Bueno sólo falta escucharte a ti Remus -Remus se acercó al escritorio de Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues la mío canta y baila -Dejó la tiza en el escritorio del profesor Dumbledore y de repente a la tizale salieron brazos y piernas, toma un pequeño micrófono y se pone unos lentes negros y canta:  
  
"Que zumba, que zumba la malacatachimba hip, hip, hop, hop"  
  
Remus tapó con sus dos manos el gis.  
  
-¿Ven lo que les digo? -Lo destapa.  
  
-"Sopa de caracol Hey" -De nuevo la mete en la caja.  
  
-Bueno, bueno -Saca otras cajas de tizas y le da una a cada profesor -Yo me desharé de estos.  
  
-Si quiere lo hago yo profesor -Severus se ofreció amablemente para hacerlo, pero aquí entre nos, sabiamos que Severus los guardaría para el día en que volviera a utilizarlos. Nadie se imaginaba que él fuera el autor de la broma.  
  
-Está bien Severus, puedes deshacerte de las tizas -Severus toma todas las cajas.  
  
-Nos veremos después -Sale Snape seguido por los demás profesores.  
  
En el salón de Artes Oscuras cuando Remus volvió.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Quirrell? -Quirrell lo ve entrar.  
  
-Bi...bien...ya...le...leyeron...to...todo -Remus le sonríe. Bendito sea el licántropo, le tiene un cariño especial a Quirrell y nunca se quejaba de su ayuda.  
  
-¡Profe! ¿Y la tiza cantarina? -Preguntó George Weasley.  
  
-Se lo quedo Severus dijo que se va a deshacer de ella -Los gemelos Weasley sintieron que les daria un infarto.  
  
-¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede hacer eso!!!!!!! -Quieren salir pero Remus los sostiene agarrandolos del gorrito de la túnica, sin despegarla vista de un libro.  
  
-Un gato negro está considerado como... -Seguía dictando.  
  
-¡Suéltanos, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lo tire! -Remus sin dejar de dictar los lleva a su lugar.  
  
-Si no tienen el apunte completo no saldrán a la siguiente clase. Saquen sus pergaminos y tintas para anotar y Gryffindor tiene 2 puntos menos gracias a ustedes -Todos les arrojaron bolitas de pergamino a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Muy bien ya se acabo ¿qué hay de tarea profe? -Lee guardaba sus cosas.  
  
-Pues -Remus mordía su pluma -Investiguen en que paises el gato negro da buena suerte, en cual mala suerte y en doinde es un gato común y corriente -Les abre la puerta cuando terminaron de copiar la tarea -Fred, George su apunte, si no, no salen -Ambos le muestran sus pergaminos.  
  
-Aquí está -Remus lee ambos apuntes.  
  
-Muy bien pueden irse, pero a la próxima será peor -Fred y George salen juntos.  
  
-Ya sólo unas cuantas horitas para que comience el concurso -Alcanzan a Lee Jordan antes de que entre al salón.  
  
-¿Es cierto que tocarán con Severus? -Preguntó Lee.  
  
-Sí, pero no te diremos que, ya que es una sorpresa -Se van corriendo para ver si Severus no tiraba aún la tiza cantarina.  
  
Y por lo mientras Harry había ido a esconder las tizas de broma a la cámara secreta.  
  
-Ayyyyyy como odio que me pase esto -Una chica estaba limpiando un monton de pintura de un frasco que rompió -Bueno creo que ya está -Se le ocurre tirar toda el agua pintada que tenia en la cubeta -Bah se ira por la coladera -Pero de repente.  
  
-¡Hey! -La chica había empapado a alguien y se asomó para ver quien fue. El pobre Harry escurría agua hasta de los poros.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -La chica se acerca a Harry para ver si estaba bien.  
  
-No te preocupes -Harry limpiaba sus anteojos -Con seguridad fue un accidente -Se vuelve a poner sus lentes y al poder ver bien a su agresora, sintió que el aire se le iba y las muy famosas maripositas en el estómago.  
  
-Soy Akiko -La chica le tomó la mano -Y vengo a Hogwarts por una temporada.  
  
-Yo... yo... soy... Harry... Po... Potter -Si Harry no estuviera nervioso, cualquiera creería que la tartamudez de Quirrell se le había contagiado.  
  
-Bueno Harry me disculpo por la mojada y porque ya me tengo que ir a mi clase de Runas antiguas, ¿qué tienes tú ahorita? -Harry tenía la cara como semáforo cuando está en luz roja.  
  
-Po... Pociones -Akiko le sonríe.  
  
-Ok ojalá y nos veamos después -Ella sigue su rumbo, mientras Harry volvía al salón de pociones, flotando en una nube y olvidándose de cambiarse la ropa empapada.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿qué te ocurrió? -Preguntó Severus al verlo entrar, mientras que Harry ya había dejado un gran rastro de agua pintada tras él -¿Harry? -El chico no lo pelaba.  
  
-¿Harry? -Sirius le movió la mano frente al rostro para intentar sacarlo de sus pensamientos -Hola ¿está ahí Harry?.  
  
-Tierra llamando a Harry, Tierra llamando a Harry, por favor teniente Harry responda... Houston tenemos problemas, creo que lo hemos perdido -Severus intenta ahora sacudir a Harry, pero George Weasley le echa agua de un vaso en la cara.  
  
-¿Eh?... ¿cómo?... ¿quién?... ¿cuándo? -Harry volteo a todos lados.  
  
-Todo a salido de acuerdo al plan mi capitán, el náufrago espacial ha sido encontrado y con vida, el público aplaude emocionado al verlo volver -Ahora fue Sirius, él que dijo eso y todos se ríen de la cara de confusión de Harry.  
  
-¿Bueno tu vuelo a Marte, Harry? -Preguntó Fred.  
  
-¿A Marte? -No les entendía.  
  
-Pues sí, creo que estabas allá porque no nos pelabas -Fred y George ya se habían resignado a que la tiza ya no existía, pues que Severus les había engañado, diciendo que todas las tizas estaban en la basura, puesto que aún no eran parte del Clan.  
  
-Bueno ya nos vamos a encantamientos, la última clase del día y después nos arreglaremos para la noche -Los gemelos salen del salón.  
  
-Bueno continuemos -Severus sigue dictando, mientras otros siguen con su apunte o poción.  
  
-¡Oye Draco, deja de rascarme! -Pansy Molesta dejó los ingredientes de la poción sobre su mesa.  
  
-¡Yo no te estoy rascando nada! -Le da la espalda.  
  
-¿Qué te rasca? -Goyle como siempre se mete en lo que no le importa.  
  
-¡La pierna idiota! - De repente se asoma para ver que la estaba rascando -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyy, quítenmelo, quítenmelo!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Sacudía el pie con fuerza.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Parkison? -Severus alzó la vista del libro y vio lo que pasaba -¡Champiñón! - Le quita el gatito del pie.  
  
-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tener esa bestia aquí?! -Pansy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Por favor señorita no sea escandalosa -Consulta su reloj -Muy bien pueden guardar sus cosas y Harry se acercó a Severus cuando todos se fueron.  
  
-Si como no Sevie "Eh tirado las tizas a la basura" -Dijo Harry.  
  
-Shhhh -Severus le pone un dedo frente a los labios a Harry para callarlo.  
  
-Ya veo -Se sienta en el escritorio, los dos estaban solos, puesto que Kathie estaba dirigiendo su programa de radio y Sirius fue con Remus.  
  
-Y Bueno Harry, ¿te puedo preguntar por qué llegaste mojado y flotando en una nube? -Harry se vuelve a sonrojar.  
  
-Pues, una chica me mojó -Se pone más rojo aún -Una linda chica.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿una linda chica? -Severus golpeó a Harry cariñosamente en la cabeza y le sonríe -¿Más linda que Cho Chang? -Harry asiente y suspira.  
  
-Cho Chang ya está muerta, enterrada y podrida para mí -Toma un dulce de los que Severus le ofrecía- Y bueno ahora hablemos de ti ¿cómo van las cosas entre tu y Kathie? -Severus le dice que muy bien -¿Y no estás nervioso por el concurso?.  
  
-Para nada, me recuerda cuando cante y toque en el grupo -Guarda la caja de dulces en el armario - Bueno como decían los gemelos, hay que arreglarnos ya que el concurso será en una hora más.  
  
Por fin llegó la hora y todos los alumnos ya se concentraban en el comedor.  
  
-Albus ¿por qué te vestiste así? -El profesor Dumbledore iba vestido de rockero.  
  
-Por el festejo, yo ya tengo a mi ganador, profesora -Apareció unas mesas redondas, con dulces, refrescos , bombones de muchos sabores, frituras y bebidas alcohólicas.  
  
-Wauw que Halloween tan divertido tendremos -En una mesa del centro había un pastel de calabaza y sandwiches. Los fantasmas de las torres conformaban el jurado, Kathie estaba en los controles y el presentador sería Pevees, él cual vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera verde, las luces se apagaron y unos focos muggles de colores (Dumbledore a puesto alumbrado muggle sólo por ese día tan especial) los cuales comenzaron a mover su luz por todo el gran salón.  
  
-Buenas noches - comenzó la voz de Kathie detrás de un cristal que fungia como cabina -En este instante daremos comienzo al concurso de canto y baile entre Golderoy Lockhart y Severus Snape y recuerden votar por su favorito. -Pero antes recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Peeves el presentador -Comenzó una música de presentación y Peeves subió al escenario.  
  
-¡Buenas noches! -Agarró el micrófono -¡Aquí en Hogwarts estamos a punto de tener un gran festejo!, ¡En todas las escuela de magia y hechicería nos están sintonizado, incluso en el ministerio de magia!. Bueno dejando todo atrás, ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Gilderoy Lockhart! -Todos aplauden y Gilderoy aparece con una túnica lila.  
  
-¡Hola aquí está su ganador! -Gritó Lockhart en el micrófono y comenzó a cantar reloj bastante desafinado.  
  
(Pondré una parte pequeña de cada canción para no hacer esto tan largo).  
  
Reloj, no marques las horas,  
  
Porque voy a enloquecer.  
  
Ella se ira para siempre,  
  
¿cuándo volverá otra vez?,  
  
nada más nos queda esta noche,  
  
para revivir nuestro amor  
  
y tu tic-tac me recuerda  
  
Mi irremediable dolor.  
  
¡Reloj detén tu camino  
  
porque mi vida se acaba,  
  
ella es la estrella  
  
que alumbra mi ser... (Continua más)  
  
Detrás de bambalinas, Sirius se había transformado en Canuto y aullaba por los cantos de Lockhart y mientras los otros hacían grandes esfuerzos por no reirse y mantener su carcajada muy dentro de ellos.  
  
-Bueno -Dijo Lockhart al terminar de aullar prácticamente y muy bien aplicado este dicho -Ahora les cantaré otra -Todos lo vieron con cara de no por favor, ten piedad de nosotros. Pero él pareció no notarlo.  
  
Amor, amor, amor  
  
Nació de ti...  
  
Nació de mi...  
  
De la esperanza.  
  
Amor, amor, amor  
  
Para los dos  
  
Nació del alma... (No me la sé completa y no recuerdo donde tengo el disco, grabe las canciones en un disquete pero se echo a perder).  
  
Después de 10 canciones cantadas horriblemente por Lockhart, nadie tenía ánimos para otra tortura más, pero ni modo tenían que aguantarse...  
  
Dios ahora le toca a Severus -Aguardaron que Lockhart desapareciera.  
  
-Ja-No creo rotundamente que tengas alguna oportunidad con la cual puedas ganarme -Le dijo tajante Lockhart a Severus, cuando este y los chicos iban a salir al escenario.  
  
-Eso lo veremos -Lo reto Sirius y salieron al escenario, mientras veía a Lockhart alejarse -No le hagas caso, ya te dijimos que tu lo vas a hacer pedazos -Le pasó una mano a Severus por los hombros.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé -Le sonríe.  
  
-¡Bueno ahora sí! -Peeves agarró de nuevo el micrófono -¡Con ustedes él último de los participantes!, ¡Severus Snape! -Salieron los chicos detrás de las bambalinas.  
  
-¡Wauw! -Dijo Lee Jordan -Que bien se vistieron -Todos vestían con ropa de cuero y negra. Todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a armar un gran murmullo que fue finalizado por Severus al dar una nota sumamente alta en su guitarra.  
  
-Guau candente -La voz de Hermione se escuchó con todo y eco, mientras todos intentaban regresar su cabello y barba a la posición normal, ya que se les pusieron de punta gracias al sustito que Severus les metió.  
  
-Bueno -1, 2, 3, 4...  
  
Comienzan con el duelo de la Ley.  
  
Con una lágrima de fe sobre tu piel  
  
Olvide la grieta que dejo tu amor  
  
Pero este instinto taurino de tu ser  
  
Me obligo a azotarte tiernamente.  
  
Sin dolor no te haces feliz,  
  
sin dolor no te haces feliz  
  
Sin amor...  
  
No sufres más.  
  
Toda esa noche provocaste ver en mi  
  
Lo que nadie muestra en la intimidad  
  
Pero ese tipo de mirada que hay en ti  
  
Me obligo a matarte lentamente...  
  
Al terminar de cantar todos los que estaban en Hogwarts excepto los de Sslytherin, Veían a Severus con la boca muy abierta.  
  
-Que bonito canta, en verdad -Dijo Parvati y todos corearon "Otra, Otra".  
  
  
  
R & R (La Ley)  
  
Ain't no Brother Gonna save you from this one.  
  
Ain't no father gonna save you from this one.  
  
Ain't no brother, ain't no father  
  
Ain't no mother gonna save from this one.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Sixty Seasons hunting you to be even  
  
One more reason waiting you to believe that  
  
Ain´t, no Brother, ain´t no father  
  
Ain´t no mother gonna save from this one.  
  
-Harry seguía tocando la batería tranquilamente, cuando de pronto gira la vista a su izquierda y algo le hizo perder la concentración y las batutas de la batería salieron disparadas de sus manos y aterrizaron después en su cabeza. Severus se río de la situación, al lado izquierdo de Harry estaba Akiko y el profesor de pociones se imaginó y muy acertadamente que ella era quien le disparaba el corazón a Harry hasta la luna o como diría Buzz Lightyear Hasta el infinito y más allá.  
  
-¡¡¡Otra, otra!!! -Coreaban en el colegio y Severus cantó Las siguientes canciones:  
  
DE la Ley: Cielo market y Día cero.  
  
Paul Mc Cartney: Figure of Eight, MY Love ,Mull of Kintare...  
  
George Harrison: For you Blue, I got my mind send on you.  
  
Queen: Rock with you, Rapsodia Bohemia.  
  
Y entre otras  
  
-Que bonito estuvo -Dijeron los alumno al salir del comedor.  
  
-Harry felicidades -Akiko se acercó a él y lo abrazó, por lo mientras el jurado pide que todos regresen para que oigan quien gano y la decisión fue unánime: Severus se llevo a la calle a Lockhart y le dieron un trofeo muy bonito con su nombre grabado, él encargado de entregárselo fue Dumbledore, Los integrantes del grupo también recibieron una medallita, Harry estaba muy rojito porque Akiko le dio un beso en la mejilla por haber ganado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eahhhh!!!!!!! -Corearon los hermanos Weasley mientras Harry se ponía más rojo cada vez más y más.  
  
-Bueno hay que levantar todo, para que puedan acomodar mesas para los que faltaron -El grupo de Severus había quedado acomodado de la siguiente forma:  
  
En la batería: Harry.  
  
Teclados: Remus.  
  
Bajo: Sirius.  
  
Coro: Los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Hermione.  
  
En la Guitarra y voz solista: Severus.  
  
-Claro ganó él, puesto que yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe -Platicaba Gilderoy a Quirrell, pero a respuesta recibió un coco de Remus, él cual pasaba por ahí con todo y teclado.  
  
-¿Por qué no le diste un tecladazo? -Preguntó Sirius.  
  
--De buena gana lo hubiera hecho -Guarda el teclado en su funda y salen al gran comedor para cenar -pero sinceramente pobre Teclado creo que a él le dolería más el golpe que a Gilderoy.  
  
-Felicidades, lo hicieron muy bien -Lee Jordan. Oliver Wood quien había sacado a Aileen a bailar y el resto del equipo de Quiddich se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos.  
  
-Cierto -Dijo Aileen, usted canta muy bien profesor, me alegro de que Lockhart perdiera.  
  
-Gracias: Les dijo Severus.  
  
-¿Por qué no pide que aparte de que de pociones le den el puesto de Lockhart? -Aileen siguió hablando.  
  
-No puedo dejar a Gilderoy sin trabajo -Le responde.  
  
-Bueno piénselo y nos dice -Se va con Oliver Wood y Remus mordía furioso la servilleta.  
  
-Presiento que Moony está celoso -Remus por la furia termino por comerse y rasgar la servilleta de tela.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sevieeeee!!!!!! Queremos tu autógrafo -Dijeron de broma los gemelos Weasley, pero hizo que a Severus le diera risa.  
  
--Bueno hay que empezar a cenar, que el concierto me abrió el apetito -Remus se comenzó a servir.  
  
-¿Pero a ti que no te abre el apetito? -Exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Absolutamente todo -Todos se rieron de la respuesta de Remus.  
  
Unas horas después todo había terminado y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Que halloween tan más padre -Decían los chicos de Gryffindor en su sala común y Harry no pensaba más en eso, si no en si volvería a ver a Akiko, cuando de pronto ella subió a la recámara  
  
de las chicas.  
  
-A... A... Akiko -La llamó por su nombre y la chica volteó.  
  
-¿Qué paso Harry? -Harry se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo... yo sólo quería decirte... que... pases buena noche -Tenía la cabecita agachada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus deditos.  
  
-Que tu también pases buenas noches. Dulces sueños Harry -Harry se sonrojó, mientras Akiko se metía a su habitación.  
  
-¡Hey Harry si quieres nosotros te ayudamos! -Fred y George aparecieron vestidos de cupidos; pero Harry no los pelaba y ellos danzaban por toda la sala fingiendo disparar flechas y volar, pero el pensamiento de Harry únicamente estaba en ella y con ella.  
  
-El amor ha tocado a la puerta de Harry -Los gemelos Weasley seguían danzando.  
  
La semana siguiente en la primera clase de pociones.  
  
-Oye Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Le dijo Severus mientras pasaba a checar las pociones.  
  
-Sí, claro -cortaba con cuidado ramitas de Abedul.  
  
-Longbottom: la poción no es anaranjada, creo que usted es fanático a ese color ¿o me equivoco? -Neville se sonrojó.  
  
-¡Hey esta vez no te grito! -Dijo Ron y Severus se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de gritar, si no tengo la necesidad? -Lo que sí necesito es tener fe y creer que Neville algún día podrá hacer bien una poción -Neville estaba sorprendido por la forma en que lo trataba y porque dijo su nombre.  
  
-¿Ya viste Neville? Ya le estás cayendo bien a Severus -Neville se sonrojó. (En este fic todos se sonrojan que mejor debería de llamarse: Los sonrojados de Hogwarts o ¿quién no se sonroja en Hogwarts?).  
  
-Todas las clases necesitan un bufón y esta no es la excepción -Severus le sonríe a Neville y de repente alguien hizo estallar una poción -Eh dicho bufón, no payaso, 30 puntos menos a Slytherin -Severus camina lentamente a su escritorio arrastrando su capa -Bueno ya pueden retirarse -En ese momento se abre la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué hago con esta poción que no salió? -Harry agitaba un frasco en el aire.  
  
-Tíralo ¿qué clase tienes ahorita Harry? -Severus guardaba los frascos que tenía en su escritorio.  
  
-Tranformaciones, creí que ya te sabías mi horario -Avienta el frasco que tenía en la mano.  
  
-Yo no tengo que aprenderme tu horario, recuerda que yo no estudio contigo y no soy de Gryffindor -Puso una carita triste y cierra el armario.  
  
-¿Ya te enojaste con... -De repente.  
  
-Auch, auch ¿por qué me reciben así? -El frasco que aventó Harry fue a parar nada menos y nada más que a la cabeza de Akiko.  
  
-Yo no Harry, pero Creo que otra persona sí estará molesta contigo -Harry se voltea a ver donde Severus le señalaba con la vista ya al ver su desperfecto casi se queda sin habla.  
  
-Trágame piso -Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza muchas veces en la mesa.  
  
-Harry sí destruyes mi inmobiliario tu lo pagarás, creo que a la banca le duele más que a ti -Akiko se le acerca.  
  
-Creo que ya estamos a mano -Detiene a Harry para que no siga dándose de topes en la banca.  
  
-De tal padrino, tal ahijado -.De repente a un lado de la oreja izquierda de Severus paso rozándole un frasco que Sirius le aventó por su comentario.  
  
-Es la triste realidad ¿qué quieres? -De nuevo le pasa otro frasco rozando la oreja -Entre tu y tu ahijado terminaran por destruir mi salón.  
  
Harry ya está en el salón de transformaciones.  
  
-Hoy convertiremos armadillos en cascos de soldados -McGonagall pasa a dejar un armadillo en cada lugar.  
  
-Creo que a Severus le servirá uno, puesto que Sirius le avienta a cada rato algo a la cabeza -Harry intentaba convertir su armadillo en casco.  
  
-Y yo, pues no sé, se lo daría a Fred o a George, pero ellos tienen piedras en la cabeza y no creoq eu un golpe les duela, mejor se lo daré a Percy, ya que él es siempre la víctima de mis hermanos gemelos.  
  
En el salón de pociones.  
  
-¿Se le ofrecía algo señorita Tsukishiro? -Severus le pide a Akiko que se siente.  
  
-Pues venia a darte información sobre quien-tu-sabes -Severus se para de golpe de la silla.  
  
-¿Qué sabe usted sobre Voldemort? -En sus ojos se adivinaba la sorpresa.  
  
-Sí, ya que yo soy... la guardiana de... -De repente se sonroja al recordar de quien es guardiana.  
  
-Ah ya veo -Severus sonríe -¿No será guardiana de Harry? -Akiko asiente con la cabeza y muy rápidamente -Pero ¿por qué te sonrojas?.  
  
-No sé, se me hace que Harry es un chico muy lindo, y es que es tan... -Grita y se cubre la cara.  
  
-Bueno tranquilicese y si le echa ganas, Harry le hará caso -Akiko se levanta y le da la mano.  
  
-Adios -Sale muy sonrojada.  
  
-Oye ¿no te iba a decir algo sobre quien tu sabes? -Severus se voltea a ver a Sirius con cara de que es cierto y sale para ver si aun ve a Akiko en el pasillo.  
  
-¿Señorita Tsukishiro? -Sale Severus del salón pero no la ve ya -Ya se fue, pero a lo mejor no era tan importante, si no, no lo hubiera olvidado -Se mete al salón.  
  
Y de nuevo en transformaciones  
  
-Oye Harry ¿qué onda con esa chava? -Harry se voltea a ver a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué chica? -Le entrega su casco a McGonagall.  
  
-No te hagas, la chica nueva de Gryffindor, la que te distrajo cuando tocabas la batería -McGonagall les revisa sus cascos y les pide que los regresen a la normalidad.  
  
-¿No, nos lo podemos quedar profesora? -McGonagall negó mientras Ron y Harry seguían hablando.  
  
-¿De quién hablas? -Harry giró la cara hacia otro lado para que Ron no viera que se había sonrojado (Cero y Van chispas no sé).  
  
-No te hagas -Harry intentaba huir de Ron.  
  
-Déjalo en paz Ron -Hermione lo detiene -Tal vez no es el momento de que no los lo diga.  
  
-¿Momento de que nos lo diga? ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Desde que Harry se hizo amigo de Severus ya casi ni nos pela! es más, se pasa más tiempo con él -Hermione suelta Ron -¿Lo vez?.  
  
-Bueno... tal vez sea por que confía mucho en él -Ron molesto se gira a ver a Hermione.  
  
-¿Y por qué en nosotros no?, es más ni a Sirius le pide consejos, ni siquiera a Remus -Hermione se sienta.  
  
-Tal vez porque tiene pena de pedirselos y se le hacemás seguro ir con Severus, piensa que tal vez nos burlaremos de él, hay que darle tiempo Ron, él al rato nos dirá todo -Hermione guarda sus cosas -Pero vente tenemos DCAO.  
  
-Hola Harry pásale -Remus le abre la puerta.  
  
-Hola Remus, profesor Quirrell ¿cómo se encuentra? -Harry los saluda.  
  
-Bi...bien...gracias -Por obra y milagro del espíritu santo no taría su estúpido turbante.  
  
-Profesor es la primera vez que lo veo sin la cabeza cubierta -Dice.  
  
-Si le dije que ese ve bien y aparte lo ayudaré con su tartamudez -Harry le sonríe a Remus.  
  
-¿Con el método de Severus? -Remus dice que no.  
  
-No le pienso meter piedras bajo la lengua a Quirrell como Demóstenes. Ese Severus está loco. Oye te veo preocupado -Harry se sienta en su lugar.  
  
-No importa que es profesor -Remus se acerca aèl y le toma el hombro.  
  
-Harry perfectamente sabes que puedes confiar en mi -Le aprieta el hombro cariñosamente.  
  
-Presiento que Ron està molesto conmigo, pero es que ya es una necesidad que le confie mis secretos a Severus, que a cualquiera de ustedes -Se voltea a ver a Remus -No sè, se me hace fàcil contarle mis problemas a èl -Remus le sonrìe muy dulcemente.  
  
-Eso es bueno Harry, confias en alguien que antes detestabas y odiabas -Remus se pone de pie.  
  
Por lo mientras Ron y Hermione se encuentran con Fred y George.  
  
-¿Por qué estás molesto? -Le pregunta Fred a Ron y Hermione le platica todo -¡Ay por eso! eres un tonto Ron, Si Hary ya no quisiera ser tu amigo ya te lo hubiera dicho desde hace mucho tiempo -Los acompañan al salòn de artes oscuras.  
  
-Hola chicos pàsenle -Remus les pide a todos que se sienten -Hoy estudiaremos a las momias -Parvatti pega un grito -No tema señorita no tengo ninguna momia escondida en el armario -Parvatti se sienta en su lugar y suspira aliviada -Pero... tal vez la esconda en algùn otro lado tal vez en su pupitre -Parvatti grita y todos se rìen y Remus sin perder su seriedad se acerca a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre profesor? -Se espantó al verlo tan serio.  
  
-Acabas de suspender mi materia, tu ùltimo trabajo no fue muy bueno, realmente lo lameneto Hermione -La niña al oir eso se quedo en shock -Y por cierto Weasley, se me rompiò un frasco con taràntulas y andan por aquì asì que cuidado -Ahora se dirige a Neville.  
  
-¿Yo qué profesor? -Remus le sonríe finjidamente -Tu abuela vendrà por ti, ya está harta de que falles -Neville se sienta de golpe en su silla -Harry los dementores de nuevo estàn aquì, Tal parece ser que Sirius ira de nuevo a Azkaban, tal parece ser que si tuvoq eu ver con la muerte de los 11 muggles, ya que el hechizo que le lanzò a Pettigrew le dio de lleno a ellos -Finalmente despuès de unos minutos mas todo el salòn estaba en Shock y Remus tranquilamente comeinza a pasar lista.  
  
-¡Un momento profesor! -Gritò Harry - ¿En primer lugar no hay Dementores Aquì, Albus ya nos los hubiera dicho, y si fuera verdad de todos modos, usted me lo hubiera dicho, incluso con Sirius presente! -Harry se sienta y Remus se rìe.  
  
-Perfecto Harry, tienes 50 puntos màs para Gryffindor -Todos sorprendidos se voltean a ver a Harry -Srita Parvatti, no hay nada debajo de su pupitre -Lo destapa y Patil se asoma asustada y Remus va con Harmione -Srita Granger creo que el susto no pudo hacerla reaccionar, si usted no hubiera hecho un buen trabajo, yo no la hubiera ridiculizado frente a toda la clase -Le entrega su trabajo.  
  
-200 puntos -Lee Hermione en el y se limpía las lágrimas.  
  
-Por cierto sr Weasley puede bajar las piernas de la banca, el frasco que se me rompió solamente contenìa agua, no tema, Neville tu abuela no vendrà no te preocupes y asì se fue con todos -Bueno esta clase era para ver como reaccionarían frente a sus miedos -Todos respiran aliviados.  
  
-Si pudiera lo mataba, tiene suerte de que me caiga bien -a Hermione no le cayo muy en gracia la broma de Remus.  
  
-Remus es muy bueno en DCAO me agrada bastante su clase -Caminan hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-Seve ¿en que bote tiraste la tiza? -Los gemelos Weasley volvìan ala carga.  
  
-No lo recuerdo -Le guiña un ojo a Harry sin que nadie lo note.  
  
-¿Y Ron? -Preguntò Harry al ver que no estaba en el comedor.  
  
-No lo sé -Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno ya lo buscarè despuès -Harry comienza a comer.  
  
-Vi a Ron un poco molesto al entrar en la clase, Harry -Puntualizò Remus - y creo que es por lo que me dijiste y por eso no viene.  
  
-¿Sigue con esa tonteria? -Fred y George estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Pues que sucede? -Les pregunto Severus y todos se vieron entre si.  
  
-Pues nada -Hermione intento explicarse -El muy estúpido está celoso por la amistad entre tu y Harry -Severus se sorprende.  
  
-¿Y Eso? -Le preguntó.  
  
-Pues ya vez, nosotros sabemos que eres adulto y que Harry confía mucho en ti, porque se lo has demostrado, cosa que Ron no alcanza a entender -Fred la interrumpe.  
  
-Que su pequeño cerebro no alcanza a comprender, claro si es que tiene -Hermione continua después de la interrupción de Fred.  
  
-Nosotros ya le explicamos eso y si a Sirius no le cuenta sus cosas es porque tal vez tema su reacción -Harry asiente.  
  
--¿Y eso por qué Harry? -Sirius lo abraza -Yo soy tu padrino y sabes que te quiero mucho y que jamás te criticarìa por tus dudas -Severus comienza a cantar solo por gusto.  
  
De que manera te olvido  
  
De que manera yo entierro  
  
Este cariño maldito  
  
Que a diario atormenta  
  
A mi corazón...  
  
-Uyyyyyyy Seve -Le aplauden y Severus se voltea a ver a Harry y Akiko llega en ese momento.  
  
-Disculpen la tardanza es que Trelawney es una comadre de lavadero y como inventa -Toma un plato -Hola Harry -Le da un beso en la mejilla y Harry casi sale disparado de la silla por la emociòn y Severus se rie.  
  
-Bueno Harry yo hablare con Ron y lo hare entrar en razón -De repente Draco se acerca.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Akiko?! -Akiko brincó por el susto.  
  
-Órale que gritito -Dijo George.  
  
-¡¿Quièn te invitó a ti? -Le gritó y Fred se paró.  
  
-¡No te metas con mi hermano! -Draco los ignora.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta Akiko -Estaba con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Veo que sigues tan cobarde como siempre y a lo que vengo no creo que te importe, si es que no quieres que el diga a tu padre -Draco se hace el herido y se marcha con la nariz en alto -Ah y otra cosa, limpiate la nariz, la tienes sucia -Draco se puso rojo mientras los otros se reìan de él.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a ese idiota? -Preguntó Sirius cuando Draco se alejó.  
  
-Draco y yo somos primos -Todos la ven asombrados -Mi nombre es Akiko Tsukishiro Malfoy.  
  
-Ya vemos y tambièn notamos quie no te llevas muy bien con él -Akiko asiente.  
  
-Pero el tìo Lucius me quiere mucho -Sigue comeindo pastel de chocolate y Ron entra en ese momento y se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ay sangròn -Fred y George se acercan a la mesa de Gryffindor -Vente con nosotros a la mesa.  
  
-Ustedes tienen sus amigos, yo podré conseguir los mios - Fred y George cargan la silla con todo y Ron.  
  
-Payaso -Lo sientan en la mesa.  
  
-Oye Ron, tu eres mi amigo y no es justo que por esa tonterìa que tu crees dejemos de ser amigos -Harry le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-Harry yo nos hemos vuelto muy amigos eso es cierto Ron, pero yo no planeò alejarlo de ustedes ¿acaso no permito que se sienten con nosotros? ¿acaso no acepte tu amistad?. Ron nunca debes pensar cosas que no son, tu eres parte de este grupo -Saca una pequeña libreta Roja -Mira -Le enseña una hoja escrita.  
  
PERSONAS QUE ACOMPAÑARAN A HARRY EN SEMANA SANTA:  
  
RON, SIRIUS, REMUS Y SEVERUS  
  
-Harry te eligió a ti sin pensarlo dos veces y yo fui el ùltimo ya que nadamas tenìa planeado que fueran tu, Remus y Sirius -Ron agacha la cabeza -En ese momento yo no era su amigo ¿lo recuerdas? -Pone su rostro serio y los ve con Odio, como antes solía hacerlo pero en especial a Harry -¡Potter, Gryffindor te dara las gracias por perder 30 puntos en mi clase!.  
  
-Wuaw que buena imitación Severus, idéntico a nuestro antiguo profesor, me pregunto ¿qué habras sido de él?. Espero que esté en la Patagonia -Todos se ríen del comentario de Remus.  
  
-Ni quien se acuerde de Snape "¡Mr Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad!" -Severus le da un coco a Fred -Ahhh pero si aquí está -Le da la mano -Profesor Severus que bueno que lo veo, para mi es un placer -Severus se ríe -Fred le sacude la mano.  
  
-Para mi también es un gran placer profesor Severus, hablabamos de usted y de muy buena manera -Severus se sigue riendo.  
  
-Bueno me tengo que ir -Akiko se levanta -Tengo clase de aritmancia, nos vemos Harry -Le revuelve el cabello y Harry estaba más rojo que él mismo diablo.  
  
-Akiko, no le alborotes la hormona a Harry -Harry quería desaparecer bajo la mesa.  
  
-Bueno creo que ya hay que retirarnos, ya sólo faltan 5 minutos para que inicien las otras clases -Harry de nuevo le pasa a Ron una mano sobre los hombros y se lo lleva a Runas Antiguas.  
  
-Lo siento Harry -Ron se disculpa.  
  
-Ya olvidalo ¿sabes? creo que me gusta Akiko, nunca sentì algo así por alguien -Le sonríe y le aprieta el hombro -Pero me pregunto si ella me hará caso algún día -Hermione se golpea la frente.  
  
-Por Dios Harry ¿Acaso no te diste cuanta de que a ti fue el único que te saludo de beso? -Harry de nuevo se sonroja.  
  
-Lo único malo es que es prima de Malfoy -Entran en el salón.  
  
-Muy bien -Comenzó la profesora -Lean de la pàgina 105 a la 107 y me hacen un resumen de lo que entienan -Seamus se pone de pie.  
  
-¿Y si no entendemos? -Preguntó.  
  
-Pues vienen y les digo -Se sienta en su escritorio, cuando de Repente Harry comienza a gritar y tocarse la cicatriz, cuando se retiro las manos de la frente las vió manchadas de sangre y de nuevo se lleva las manos a la frente -¡Srita Granger vaya por Pomfrey! -Hermione sale corriendo seguida por Ron.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Ron? -Quizo saber Hermione.  
  
-Voy por Sirius -Se separa de ella y entra en el salón de pociones.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿què forma es esa de interrumpir la clase? -Ron intenta agarrar aire.  
  
-Sirius... es Harry, está llorando por el dolor que le ... produce la cicatriz, incluso le está sangrando -Severus y Sirius se vieron atónitos entre si y después salieron volando hacia el salón de runas antiguas.  
  
-Vamos Se... -Sirius voltea y ve que Severus estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con una mano en el pecho, no podía respirar -¿Què te ocurre?.  
  
-Tú...continua...al salón de runas,...no te...preocupes por mi -Sirius le dice a Ron que se quede con Severus y sigue corriendo hacia el salon de Runas.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Remus se acerca a Ron y ayuda a Severus a incorporarse.  
  
-Es Harry se puso mal y Severus tambièn -Remus el pone la mano en la frente a Severus.  
  
-Tiene un poco de temperatura -Se voltea a ver a Ron -Ve por el Profesor Dumbledore por favor -Ron de nuevo corrió por el pasillo mientras Remus se quedo con Severus para hacerle compañía.  
  
Unos minutos despuès se llevaron a ambos a la enfermería.  
  
-Que forma de sangrarte la cicatriz, Harry -Pomfrey le puso un pañuelo en la frente.  
  
-¿Què ha pasado Sir? -Le pregunta Remus.  
  
-Harry tiene fiebre puede que Voldemort es te cerca -Remus asiente -La cuestión es donde.  
  
-Severus también tiene un poco de fiebre -Pomfrey le aplica a Severus otro pañuelo en la frente.  
  
-Prof Dumbledore -La profesora Pomfrey se dirigiò al director -Lo mejor sería que ambos pasaran la noche aquí.  
  
-Yo no me siento tan mal -Severus se incorpora pero Pomfrey lo vuelve a acostar.  
  
-Creo que ya es tiempo de que te tomes la pociòn -Pomfrey al escuchar al director se dirigió hacia una gaveta y saca una pociòn que despuès le da a Severus.  
  
-Tòmatela completa -SEverus se la llevaa la boca y Akiko entra en ese momento.  
  
-¿Cómo siguen profesor? -Remus le dice que bien y ella se acerca a la cama de Harry -Harry -Lo mueve.  
  
-Creo que ya me morí, veo a un hermoso angelito -La fiebre le hacia delirar y Akiko le sonríe.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, ya mañana estarás bien -Le acaricia la cabeza.  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por Harry, Akiko -Sirius le tomo las manos.  
  
-Es un placer -Lo ve directamente a lso ojos -Si quieres yo puedo hacerle compañìaa ambos.  
  
-Te lo agradecerìa, ya que tengo que ir a cerrar el salòn de pociones -Va a las mazmorras y ve que los gemelos se quedaron cuidando el aula.  
  
-¿Cómo están los dos? -Quisieron saber.  
  
-Un poco mejor -Recoge lo que faltaba ya que Fred y George no sabían como clasificar los ingredientes -Si quieren pueden retirarse.  
  
-NO Sir te ayudaremos a guardar los ingredientes -Los hermanos Weasley se acercan al escritorio y observaron con atención como Sirius clasificaba los ingedientes.  
  
-Sir, te debemos tanto a ti ya los demás merodeadores por la creacion del mapa -Sirius sonríe.  
  
-Fue un placer, sobre todo para las generaciones traviesas y quebrantadoras de la ley que nos secundarían -Los tres se rìen entre ellos.  
  
-Y ahora Harry tiene en su pocisiòn ese mapa -George sube el ùltimo frasco y cierra el armario con llave -Bueno nos retiramos tenemos que ir a cenar.  
  
-Gracias por todo chicos yo ire a la enfermeria para ver si no se ofrece nada -Sirius los acompaña hasta el gran comedor  
  
-Te veremos al rato -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Sì es unos minutos -Sale del comedor y va a la enfermería y al entrar en ella vio que Akiko le pasaba un pañuelo humedo a Harry en la frebre -¿Cómo va todo?.  
  
-Bien -Responde Akiko -Ya casi no tiene fiebre -Exprime el pañuelo en una pileta.  
  
-¿Y tu cómo sigues Severus? -Lo vió sentado en su cama.  
  
-Mejor gracias, incluso podrìa irme ahorita mismo, pero Madame Pomfrey no me lo permite -Agarra el libro de pociones que tenia a un lado y comienza a subrayar lo que le parece importante.  
  
-Un día dejarás los sesos en los libros -Severus cierra el libro.  
  
-¿Sabes? tienes razón. Por eso ahora solo leeré cada noche y no todo el día -Le toma otro trago a la pociòn -Guak, està muy amarga.  
  
-Bueno me retiro, Deje a Remus solo con los chicos -Sale de la enfermería y se va al gran comedor.  
  
-A todos los alumnos inscritos en los equipos de Quiddich, Dumbledore les tiene un anuncio -Todos los alumnos guardan silencio y se voltean a ver al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-El entrenamiento de Quiddich podrá iniciar el próximo miércoles -Todos los chicos gritan emocionados -El estadio por fin a sido reparado.  
  
-¡Super! -Aileen brincaba de contento y Hanna Tambien.  
  
-¡Este año la copa sera nuestra! -Heero también estaba muy feliz.  
  
-¡Ni lo sueñes! -Le grito Aileen.  
  
-Podrás ver a Harry volar en su super saeta de fuego -Angelina le dijo a Wood y este sonreìa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Ojalá y pudieran empezar un poco antes -Durante toda la cena se hablo de ello, incluso cuando volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes seguían con el tema.  
  
-Que dìa -Dijo Ron -Plagado de emociones.  
  
-Y que lo digas -Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo fijamente.  
  
-Oye Hermi hace mucho que quiero preguntarte -Ron estaba un poco sonrojado.  
  
-¿Qué cosa Ron? -Quizo saber Hermione.  
  
-Pues que te me haces, no sè, especial y queiro saber si... tú...pues bueno, quisieras andar conmigo, tú entiendes, si quieres er mi novia -Hermione vio a Ron con los ojos y la boca muy abierta.  
  
-¿lo...lo dices...en serio? -No podìa creerlo y Ron le toma las manos.  
  
-Por supuesto Hermi, yo nunca jugaría con algo así -Hermione lo abraza.  
  
-Si Ron, si quiero ser tu novia -Le da un beso en la mejilla y Ron girandole la cara con cuidado la besa.  
  
En el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, Fred y George se dieron cuenta de que Ron no estaba en la cama  
  
-Bueno ¿què se cree Ron? -Fred y George bajan para buscarlo y de repente al verlo besando a Hermione se cayeron impresionados rodando por las escaleras.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? -Hermione se separo de Ron y volteó hacia el lugar del ruido.  
  
-Auch, auch -Fred y George se levantaron del suelo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -Percy hace acto de presencia.  
  
-Nada -Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione -Sòlo le pedi a Hermi que fuera mi novia.  
  
-Y yo le dije que sí -Lo besa y los hermanos Weasley sonrien.  
  
-Nosotros nos caimos de las escaleras por la impresión -Persy dice que está bien y los manda a dormir.  
  
-Cada quien a su dormitorio respectivo ¿eh Ron? -Bromeo George y Ron le dió un estate quieto, despuès de que Hermione le dio un besito de buenas noches.  
  
-Creo que esta noche no tendré pesadillas -Ron cerro la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
De nuevo en la enfermería.  
  
-Que aburidas están estas pociones -Severus no dejaba de hojear su libro.  
  
-¿No encuentras nada? -Le preguntó Akiko.  
  
-No, desde que terminamos la multijugos ya ninguna pociónme agrada excepto la del rejuvenecimiento -Ahora consulta el índice -MMMM esta parece buena -Busca la página -Con esta Neville no fracasará -Se voltea a ver a Akiko -¿Dónde vas a dormir? -Akiko le señala una cama.  
  
-A un lado de Harry, necesito estar a un lado de él -Le sonríe.  
  
-Pero cada cual en su cama ¿cierto? -Akiko se acerca a él y lo pellizca -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Pomfrey lo escuchó gritar y salió a ver que pasaba.  
  
-¿Por qué gritas? -Se acerca a la cama.  
  
-Sólo lo pellizque -Pomfrey regresa a su despacho mientras sonríe.  
  
-Verdaderamente te has vuelto más agradable Severus -sigue con sus apuntes. 


	14. El pasado de Severus Snape

CAPITULO XIV  
  
EL PASADO DE SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
Al dia siguiente Harry y Severus abandonaron la enfermería.  
  
-¿Còmo siguen chicos? -Los vieron venir por el pasillo.  
  
-Bien, gracias Hermione -Severus se mete en el salón de pociones.  
  
-¿Qué poción veremos hoy profesor? -Todos toman sus lugares.  
  
-Una poción bastante entretenida -Anota los ingredientes en le pizarrón y da las instrucciones.  
  
-Muy bien vengan por los ingredientes -Sirius les da todo lo que necesitan.  
  
-Gracias por cerrar el salón en la noche Sirius -Le dice Severus.  
  
-Mejor dàselas a Fred y George, ellos aguardaron aquì mientras nosotros estabamos en la enfermería -Severus deja de anotar y se voltea a ver a Sirius.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón -De repente explota el caldero de Neville -¡Bravo Neville veo que has hecho muy bien tu poción! -Todos los de Gryffindor se asombran y después aplauden, Remus entra en ese instante.  
  
-Voy a Londres ¿vienen? -Todos los de la tropa loca dicen que sí.  
  
-¿A qué vamos a Londres? -Le preguntaron los Gemelos Weasley.  
  
-A comprar unas cosas qeu necesito, por ejemplo ropa y puede ser que pasemos allà unos dìas -Ron hace un gesto de Uhhhhhhh.[pic]  
  
-Mañana empezaban los entrenamientos de Quiddich -Harry no puede creer lo que escucha.  
  
-Bueno ya entrenaré la próxima semana -Van a sus salas comunes por sus maletas.  
  
-Bueno se cuidan -Dumbledore despuès de darles casi la bendición y miles de consejos y la lista Kilomètrica de "No debeo hacer..." los deja ir.  
  
-Muy bien suban a las carrozas -Suben cuatro en cada carroza. En la primera iban los gemelos, Ron y Hermione y en la otra Sirius, Remus, Harry y Severus.  
  
-Que mal que Kathie no quizo venir -Severus se quejo de eso durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron al callejón Diagon.  
  
-Oye Seve, aparte de pensar en mi hermana ¿què más haces? -Lo cuesttiono Sirius.  
  
-Pues pensar en mi clase y de como a cambiado mi suerte desde que los tengo a ustedes -Saca una paleta de sabor fuego vibrante (Una muy pikante pa que entiendan) y se la mete a la boca.  
  
-En la noche piensas en ella, y creo que en la tarde tambièn, y en la mañana aparte de pensar en ella cuando te despierta ¿què haces? -Le preguntó Remus.  
  
-Voy al espejo, veo mi reflejo y digo...  
  
-Ayyy que horror -Remus lo interrumpe con su comentario y carcajadas generales y llegan al caldero chorreante.  
  
-¿Les ofresco algo profesores? -Les preguntó amablemente Tom al verlos entrar.  
  
-No gracias, solo vamos de paso -Salen por la puerta que da a Londres.  
  
-¿Cómo nos iremos? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Por el autobus de mediodia -Remus saca su varita y la agita llamando al autobus, los muggles lo veían como si estuviera loco y en ese instante aparece un autobus doblando la esquina de color amarillo -Es este -Todos suben.  
  
-Muy bien ¿quién cobra? -Severus sacó su cartera (Ya basta pobrecito siempre tiene que dar la lana y Remus fue quien invito).  
  
-Este autobus tiene un sòlo conductor y cobrador y ese soy yo -Todos suben y se sientan y este autobus si tenia asientos, no como el noctámbulo.  
  
Unos minutos despuès el autobus se estrella con un muro màgico (Los muggles no lo ven).  
  
-Oiga ¿qué sucedió? -Los chicos veìan si los brujos que subieron no estaban lastimados, mientras Sirius hablaba con el conductor.  
  
-¿Còmo voy a Saberlo? -Yo estaba cobrando -Este autobus no se conduce solo -Los chicos bajaron en una calle.  
  
-Pues ya nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad -Primero se fueron a un parque para comer una nieve, claro despuès de ir a un banco muggle para cambiar sus moneditas (Los muggles pensaron que las monedas de nuestros amigos eran de coleccion y les dieron mucho dinero por ellas)  
  
Se sientan en unas mesitas.  
  
-Vaya que noticias -Sirius lee el periodico muggle y se queja de sus faltas de ortografía.  
  
FIEBRE POLAKA  
  
EL MAL LLAMADO HEROE DE CUATLA (es una ciudad de Cuernavaca Morelos donde su servidora vive) "LA PULGA" SARIÑANA, QUIEN APTROPELLO A UN NIÑO EN ESTADO DE EBRIEDAD, FUE PUESTO EN DISPOSICIÓN DEL MINISTERIO PÙBLICO (EN ESA HELADERIA TIENE REVISTAS DEL TODO MUNDO Y TRADUCIDAS AL INGLES), PARA QUE PURGUE SUS PENAS -Cerro la revista.  
  
-Mira -Dijo Severus -lo que pasa es que el niño al cual atropello habìa estado tomando a la salida del Kinder (Lean la noticia y vean que esta mal el contexto),junto a sus amigotitos. Bueno eso es lo que yo entiendo -Todos se rieron.  
  
-Pues es la verdad, vean aquì hay otra -Remus lee la noticia.  
  
PÀNICO  
  
MILLONARIOS AMETRALLADOS  
  
SERAPIO PEREZ VARGAS Y SU ESPOSA PETRA CRUZ JIMENEZ (que nombres tan feos y conste que yo no se los invente)DE LAS 5 FAMILIAS MÀS RICAS DE ACTOPAN HIDALGO (OTRA CIUDAD DE MÈXICO), FUERON ACRIBILLADOS DE NUEVOS (deberia decir 9 pero asi lo publicaron) BALAZOS CADA UNO.  
  
Remus deja la revista en la mesa.  
  
-¿Què dices a esto Sevie? tu eres muy inteligente ¿què entiendes por nuevos balazos? -Severus dejo su helado a un lado.  
  
-Pues que al perro (Si tenian) le dieron nadamas balazos usados -Les traen los helados que faltaban mientras ellos estaban muertos de la risa -¿No hay otro?.  
  
-Sì por aquì hay una.  
  
EL HERALDO (periodico de Mexiquito)  
  
PIE DE FOTO  
  
ES DE PRIMER ORDEN QUE LA PROCURADURIA FEDERAL DE JUSTICIA (los cuales no hacen nada pero a la vez mucho despapaye)-Todos escuchaban atentamente -DEL ESTADO, OTORGUE MÁS APOYO A LOS FISCALES PARA LA REALIZACION DE SU TRABAJO, EN LA MAYORIA DE LOS CASOS SE RETRASA SU PRESENCIA Y POR CARECER DE VEHÍCULOS Y ES TAMBIEN NECESIDAD CANTAR (contar eso deberia decir) CON EQUIPO -Sirius alza la vista del diario.  
  
-Los fiscales cantaran la canciòn titulada "Perdí el juicio por ti" -Fue el comentario de ya sabemos quien -Y a propòsito, la otra vez Fudge le dejo una nota bastante estùpida al profesor Dumbledore excusando el no poder ir.  
  
MUY ESTIMADO PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE.  
  
LAMENTO DE TODO CORAZÓN NO PODER IR A AYUDARLE, PERO TENGO QUE INFORMARLE LA SITUACION Y ES MI DEBER HACERLO.  
  
"MINISTERIO DE MAGIA EN ACCIÓN"  
  
MEMORANDUM: POR EL PRESENTE ME PERMITO ROGAR SU PERMISO PARA DIRIGIRME AL APARTAMENTO DE "USOS INCORRECTOS DE LOS OBJETOS MUGGLES", CON OBJETO DE PEDIR SU AUNTORIZACIÓN PARA TOMAR CONTAXTO CON EL COMITE EXPERTO, AL FIN DE RENDIR INFORME PRELIMINAR, CON EL PROPÒSITO QUE ME SEA PERMITIDO PRESENTAR A USTED, COMO ME LO SOLICITO UNA INICIATIVA DE SIMPLIFICACIÓN PARA EL USO DE DICHOS OBJETOS MUGGLES EN EL COLEGIO Y OTRAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURRIRAN PARA QUE CREA QUE NO PUEDO ASISTIR -Al captar todos se rieron.  
  
-O sea que no queria ir a ayudarlo -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Exacto, Fudge siempre tuvo mala fe y memoria para ser sinceros y sigue asì y nunca a sido de mi agrado -Severus toma la palabra.  
  
-Lo sè -Se paran de las mesas y siguen caminando.  
  
-Fudge siempreme sorprendio por su mala memoria -Ahora habla Sirius -Harry cuando yo tenìa tu edad me sabía absolutamente el nombre de todos los ministros de magia.  
  
-Es que Sirius en tus tiempos de estudiante eran menos -Harry le volteo la tortilla a su padrino y todos se rieron.  
  
-Bueno antes de ir a comprar vamos a buscar un hotel para hospedarnos -Todos los muggles que los veían, los observaban como algo raro, y unas chicas les guiñaban un ojo al los chicos.  
  
-Vaya incluso en el mundo muggle pego mi chicle -Remus se jala al presumido de Sirius.  
  
-Que lastima que cuando te caes al suelo no te pegues como un chicle -Sirius persiguió a Severus por todo el parque.  
  
-Ya deja de coquetear Romeo -Llegan al hotel.  
  
Buenas tardes -Los saludo el dueño de un hotel.  
  
  
  
-Buenas tardes, necesitamos cuatro habitaciones disponibles -El casero asiente.  
  
-Si pero necesito que me paguen por adelantado -Remus le da el dinero.  
  
-Dumbledore me lo dió por si necesitabamos algo, asi que pagarè con ello la renta de los cuartos -Se guarda lo que sobro del dinero del director en el bolsillo.  
  
-Muy bien lo ùnico malo de los departamentos es que están infestados de ratas -Hermione al escuchar eso, se abraza de Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo pretende usted que le pague al renta si los deptos están infestados de ratas? -Exclamò Remus.  
  
-Bueno, es que si usted deja comida y papeles tirados por ahi.  
  
-Del olor de la comida hablaremos despues, ahora concentremonos en las ratas (creo que Remus no entendio que si deja eso tirado claro que las ratas saldràn).  
  
Despuès de una larga discusión les regresaron su dinero y se fueron a un hotel mejor.  
  
-Vaya éste si me gusta -Se pusieron dos en cada cuarto y de la siguiente manera.  
  
Fred y George en uno.  
  
Remus y Hermione en otro (No querían ponerla con Ron. Esa mañana todos se enteraron de que ya eran novios).  
  
Sirius con Ron  
  
Harry con Severus (la uña y la mugre estaran juntos muchas veces).  
  
-Ahora sí dejemos las cosas y salgamos a la calle a comprar -Sirius sale del hotel.  
  
-Como siempre, estás de pata de perro -Dijo Severus.  
  
-Claro profesor tiene que hacerle honor a su transformación -Dijo Fred Weasley.  
  
-Pues mientras que no le de por buscar una bomba de agua, un arbolitro o perseguir al cartero o más bien traerme en periódico en la boca, aun podemos decir que todo esta bien -De nuevo risas incluso Sirius se rió.  
  
-No, sinceramente no creo que eso ocurra -Se meten en la primera tienda de ropa que ven.  
  
-A ver si en esta encuentras algo Remus -Lo siguen.  
  
-Creo que si -Ven un monton de ropa y se la prueban sòlo por diversión ya que èl unico que iba a comprar era Remus.  
  
-No te la pondràs en las noches de luna llena ¿cierto? -Remus asiente ante las preguntad e Hermione.  
  
-No, no quiero que se me rompa -Se van a otra tienda -¿no quieren comprar nada ustedes? -De nuevo comenzaron a probarse ropa y ahora ellos salieron también con ropa.  
  
-Bueno regresemos al hotel, comemos y despuès salimos a pasear -Es la opinión de Sirius.  
  
-Si eso haremos -Toman dos taxis.  
  
-Harry necesito hablar contigo al rato pero a solas -Le dice Severus.  
  
-De acuerdo cuando estemos solos en la noche en la habitación -Severus asiente.  
  
-¡Wauw que moto! -Sirius saco la cabezota del taxi al ver pasar a un tipo con una motocicleta -¿Recuerdas como conseguí yo mi moto, Remus? -Remus lo ve fijamente.  
  
-No me voy a acordar, menuda historia que viví -Regresamos al pasado con unos jóvenes merodeadores viendo una moto muggle en un aparador (Pete no va con ellos).  
  
-Te gusto la moto ¿verdad Sirius? -Preguntó James.  
  
-Sì y será mía -Se mete a la tienda y se va a una esquina -Remus ¿podrías preguntarle a ese señor sobre ese carro, mientras yo hablo con James? -Lupin dice que si.  
  
-Buenas tardes señor -Se acerca a aver el carro señalado por Sirius y al vendedor que lo cuidaba.  
  
-¿Se te ofrecía algo muchacho? -Le preguntó el vendedor amablemente.  
  
-Sí, quiero que me de información sobre este automovil -El hombre le pide que se siente ya sí estubo escuchándolo hasta qeu media hora después.  
  
-Por Dios Remus ya deja al pobre señor en paz -Sirius se lo jala -Tu no necesitas un coche, si tienes ya una escoba (¿Pues no le pidio que hablara con el señor sobre el carro?)-El señor se les quedo viendo como si estuvieran locos -Muchas gracias señor -Remus y Sirius le dan la mano -Ahora sí vámonos, vámonos, hasta luego señor.  
  
Al salir Remus vió en la calle la moto que Sirius quería y que era cuidada por James.  
  
-Oye com... -Sirius le tapa la boca y lo trepa con ellos a la motocicleta..  
  
-¡Callá y sube!, Nos la hemos volado (¿Le conocian esas mañas a Sirius?).  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -En ese momento sale un vendedor.  
  
-¡Regresen esa motocicleta! -Les grita y Sirius enciende la moto.  
  
-¿Usted a visto volar a una motocicleta?, ¿No?, Pues ahora la vera -Sirius patea el suelo y el hombre los ve incrédulos, mientras la motocicleta se elevaba con los tres en el cielo estrellado. ¡Adelante! -La motocicleta se pierde en el firmamento y regresamos al presente.  
  
-¿A poco tu, Remus y mi padre se robaron la motocicleta que tú tienes? -Sirius asiente.  
  
-Sí, le pedimos a Remus que distrajera al vendedor para que James y yo nos pudieramos llevar la moto y hechizarla para que volara -Llegan al hotel.  
  
-Muy bien subamos las cosas y después bajaremos a comer.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Tu siempre estás de acuerdo cuando se trata de comida -Remus golpea a Sirius en la cabeza -¡¡Ayyyyy salvajismo animal!!!! -Llegan al restaurante del hotel donde comen y por fin al regresar a sus dormitorios.  
  
-Ahora sí Seve ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? -Severus se sentó en la cama de Harry.  
  
-Despuès de mucho tiempo, digamos casi 3 meses de ser amigos, quiero decirte, que ahora que te conozco más, he decidido confesarte mi pasado -Harry no podía creerlo, Severus le contaría su vida, aunque él ya sabía un poco.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts llega al colegio, es el primero de septiembre de 1971 (Dicen que estudiaron alla por los 70 yo que se, bueno no todo es invención mía).  
  
-¡Muy bien todos los alumnos de primero por la izquierda! ¿ya están todos? ¡Siganme! -Todos ven acercarse a un hombre de gran estatura, con una larga cabellera y una cara cuebirta por una barba enmarañada y sus ojos eran negros. El hombre los hace subir a unos botes de 4 en cuatro -¿Muy bien en unos minutos podrán ver el colegio por primera vez en sus vidas! -Todos se asombraron.  
  
¿Eres nuevo en Hogwarts? -Con chico con cabello castaño tirandole a gris, saluda a un chico de cabello negro, con unos ojos también negros que no reflejaban sentimientos.  
  
-Que ¿acaso no lo notas? -Lo vió de pies a cabeza y era bastante petulante (¿Severus petulante? bueno hay que recordar como era) -Soy Severus Snape -Remus le ofrece la mano.  
  
-Soy Remus Lupin -Ve que Severus no le estrecha la mano -Bueno , ¿a qué casa crees que iras? -Yo a Gryffindor, me gusta esa casa.  
  
-Donde me coloque el sombrero seleccionador -Nosotros no podemos elegir (Bueno unos me dicen que si y otros que no) -Le da la espalda y se va, mientras Remus se acerca ahora a un joven con lentes y otro con cabello negro y ojos azules. Los cuales le llenaban de lodo los bolsillos de la túnica a un muchacho más bajito y con cara de Idiota.  
  
-Y más te vale Petegrew -Comenzó a decir el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules -Que no pierdas estas lombrices, ya que son las que pidieron para pociones -El chico bajito sonríe estúpidamente mientras asiente.  
  
-¿Tú quien eres? -El otro chico con anteojos y cabello alborotado se acercó a Remus.  
  
-Soy Remus Lupin -El otro chico vio que vestía con una túnica gastada.  
  
-Yo soy James Potter -Le da la mano.  
  
-¡Hey Jimmy! ¿qué haces? -El otro chico, él que le llenaba de lodo los bolsillos al otro chico se acerca.  
  
-Mira Remus te presento a Sirius -Ambos se dan la mano y mientras ellos se presentan, Severuis ya había entrado al colegio y esperaba a que sus compañeros entren, hasta que por fin los vió entrar.  
  
-Muy bien en unos minutos pasaran al gran comedor (blablablabla ya nos sabemos el chorizo tan largo de Minerva a si que mejor lo omito).  
  
Mc Gonagall dió inicio con la selección.  
  
-Lily Evans -Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas se subóa la tarima y se probo el sombrero.  
  
-¡Gryffindor! -Gritó el sombrero casi de inmediato.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy -Un chico de cabello platinado y ojos grises se subió.  
  
-Muy bien -Mc Gonagall le puso el sombrero -Ojala y no me mande a donde más temo. (no pondre a todos los estudiantes solo a unos)  
  
-¡Slytherin! -Lucius al escuchar el nombre de su casa respiro aliviado.  
  
-Sirius Black (si se que deberia haber estado en orden alfabético)-Sirius al escuchar su nombre subió de un brincó a la tarima y se prueba el sombrero.  
  
-Mmmmmmm veo que tienes una mente muy ingeniosa ¿a dónde te enviaré? Ya sé... ¡Gryffindor! -De nuevo Sirius brinca y se va contento como un niño pequeño a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Vicent Crabbe -Un chico gorilón sube a la tarima.  
  
-¡Slytherin! -Crabbe se bajó y Lucius lo recibió sonriente al igual que los otros.  
  
-Remus Lupin -Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, ya que era el primer y único director que había aceptado a alguien diferente en su colegio (aquí acaba el tercer cuaderno)  
  
-Vaya así que estás nervioso -Susurro el sombrero a su oido, pero no temas, yo sé donde conseguiras buenos amigos -Sirius y James (Quien para su suerte fue llevado Gyffindor) ponían changuitos por debajo de la mesa -¡Gryffindor! -Remus suspiró con alivio.  
  
-¡¡¡¡A quí, aquí!!!!! -Gritaban James y Sirius señalando un espacio que estaba a un lado de ellos, hasta que finalmente.  
  
-Severus Snape -Severus subió y se sentó en el banquillo -Dumbledore de nuevo se puso de pie.  
  
-A cuanto que sé a que casa se ira severus -Albus le sonríe a Flitwick.  
  
-¿Qué han hecho contigo creatura? -Dijo el sombrero muy bajo en su oido.  
  
-¿Conmigo? ¿de que hablas? -Respondió Severus.  
  
-Por culpa de estos nuevos sentimientos que tienes y que no son los tuyos verdaderamente, si no que alguien te obligo a sacarlos desde lo más hondo de tu ser, Hijo tus sueños se verán echos pedazos (Recuerden que su padre le ha hecho un lavado de cerebro antes de que entrara al colegio)Y por esto alguien más tendrá el corazón destrozado -El sombrero al finalizar toma aire y dice ... Perdoname por favor yo no quiero sinceramente que caigas en esta casa pero tus nuevas actitudes así lo requieren ¡Slytherin! -Dijo finalmente como un golpe seco dado con un hacha a un arbol a la mitar de la noche o como si estuviera lanzando un cubo de agua helada a la espalda de alguien. Dumbledore se sienta de golpe en la silla.  
  
-¿Le sucede algo profesor? -Preguntó el profesor Binns (a lo mejor aun vivía).  
  
-"¿Slytherin? ¿por qué Slytherin?, Severus debería ser un Gryffindor. Oh Cruelius ¿qué le has hecho a tu propio hijo?" -Mientras seguía pensando miro preocupadamente a la mesa de la serpiente -"Hay algo que salió mal" -Los profesores nunca habían visto tan preocupado al director.  
  
_______________  
  
Los años han pasado (6 pa ser exactos)  
  
-Muy bien Severus ¿qué ocurrió? (esto es después de los del sauce boxeador y lo inventaré a mi manera)  
  
-Nada profesor Dumbledore, sólo un estúpido jueguito en el que he caido, y donde casi muero por culpa de estos tres -Señala a Remus, James y Sirius.  
  
-Bueno Severus regresate a tu torre y no divulgues nada si no el único expulsado serás tu -Severus intenta protestar pero Dumbledore le pone la mano sobre los labios -Y ustedes -Dijo dirigiendose a los tres han tebido suerte pero eso no quita que les quite 350 puntos a su casa -Los tres asienten cabisbajos.  
  
Por fin Severus ya esta en séptimo año de enseñanza en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡No !Lucius!, no me prestaré a ese estúpido jueguito -Había una pelea en el pasillo que daba al gran comedor.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Remus se acercó con Sirius y James y claro que con alguien que no vale la pena ni mencionarlo.  
  
-No sé, ahh son Severus y Lucius peleando como de costumbre, no nos interesa -Siguieron su camino hasta el gran comedor mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo.  
  
-¿Acaso no sabes defenderte con tus propios medios? -Severus siguió hablando.  
  
-De poder puedo, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos -Se las pone en la cara a Severus.  
  
-¡No me pongas las manos así!, eres un vil cobarde Lucius -De repente Lucius encabronado y sólo Dios sabe de donde saco tanta fuerza, le receto a Severus cierto puñetazo en la nariz, todos los alumnos presentes en la pelea gritaron y los profesores se acercaron corriendo.  
  
-¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! -Binns se recargó a Severus  
  
y lo llevó a la enfermería, las manos del chicoq eu se hayaban en su nariz, ya no podían seguir parando el flujo de sangre.  
  
-¡Acuestaté! -Le ordenó Poppy y le aplico una poción que le paro la sangre -Te quedarás una buena temporada aquí Severus y lamentablemente tu nariz ya nunca volverá a ser la misma -Le dió una poción para qeu se durmiera y mientras en el gran comedor: Gryffindor ganaba por 7ª vez consecutiva la copa de las casas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó James y besó a Lily -Ahora sí podremos casarnos -Todos los de Gryffindor se rieron -¿Serás mi padrino de mi boda cómo lo prometiste antes de venir a Hogwarts, verdad Sirius? -Sirius se gira a verlo -Y por supuesto que tu eres el invitado de honor, Remus.  
  
-No puedo creer que aún te acuerdes -Todos se rieron.  
  
Al terminar la cena Dumbledore se presentó en la enfermería.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue, Poppy? -Dumbledore se acercó a la cama de Severus.  
  
-Tiene la nariz hecha pedazos -severus aún dormía en la cama y en el rostro tenía un gran parche y respiraba con un poco de difucultad, Dumbledore le retira el cabello de la frente y se la besa.  
  
-Algún día la vida te sonreira Severus -Se retira y lo deja la cuidado de la enfermera.  
  
-Nos veremos después profesor Dumbledore -Lo despide y de nuevo se acerca a la cama -No entiendo lo que Dumbledore quizo decirte pero bueno -Le arregla la colcha y la almohada.  
  
Al día siguiente que despertó Severus.  
  
-Ajummmmmm -Se talló los ojos y se estiró un poco.  
  
-Vaya ya despertaste -Pomfrey se acerca a Severus -Te llegó una carta esta mañana -Le entrega un pergamino y parece que Severus iba a sonreír, pero en vez de eso hace un gesto de fastidio -¿quién te la envio? -Severus guarda la carta.  
  
-Nadie importante -Poppy le retira el parche que tenía en la nariz.  
  
-Y una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules te vino a ver, pero cada vez que se acercaba a tu cama salía corriendo -Severus se toma la poción que Pomfrey le estaba dando.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecere aquí? -Le regresa el frasco vacio sin dejarde hacer un gesto de asco.  
  
-Dos semanas máximo, el trancazo que te dió Lucius, si no te atendiamos a tiempo, posiblemente hubieras muerto -Le pone otro parche en la nariz.  
  
-¿Dónde están todos? -En ese momento entra Dumbledore.  
  
-Los chicos ya se fueron a sus repectivas casas y también algunos profesores -Poppy saluda la profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenos días Severus -Se acerca a la cama.  
  
-Buenos Días -Dumbledore se sienta en la cama.  
  
-Si sigues poniendo ese rostro tan serio, te harás viejo en muy poco tiempo -Severus ve al director con un gesto de fastidio.  
  
-¿Y a usted que más le da? -Dumbledore sin sorprenderse le toma la mano.  
  
-sea lo que sea que me preocupe, tengo que decirte que tu me importas mucho, Severus, y me3 gustaría saber que harás a futuro -Severus retira la mano y ve al director, directamente alos ojos.  
  
-Seré... Mortífago, seguiré los pasos de lord Voldemort -Dumbledore y Pomfrey se vieron sombrados entre si.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de tu descisión, hijo? -Pomfrey no podía creerlo -está bien que hayas pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin, pero no todos terminan siguiendo los pasos de Lord Voldemort -Severus no despega la vista de ellos.  
  
-Sí, pero yo decido que hacer con mi vida -Dumbledore se para de la cama.  
  
-Ojala y te arrepientas de tu descisión, en Hogwarts siempre te esperare con los brazos abiertos.  
  
_____________  
  
Otros añitos de más (casi 5 para ser exactos)  
  
-¿Què tanto vez por la ventana Albus? -Dumbledore desde que Severus se fue del colegio se la ha vivido viendo por la ventana.  
  
-Algún día Minerva sé que Severus retornará aqui a su verdadero Hogar -Cierra la ventana.  
  
-¿Aún sigue creyendo en eso profesor Dumbledore? -Mc Gonagall no creía que Severus se arrepintiera algún día de sus actos.  
  
-Ya lo verá, profesora Mc Gonogall, usted no conoce a Severus tanto como yo, no siempre fue lo que usted conoció en el colegio -Se dirige a su escritorio.  
  
-Algún día Dumbledore se tendrá que olvidar de ese sueño -Los profesores creían fervientemente que Dumbledore se olvidaría de esa loquera. Pero semanas despues.  
  
profesor Binns se asoma por la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Ahhh Binns ¿se le ofrece algo? -Deja los pergaminos que estab leyendo a un lado.  
  
-Lo buscan Alastor Moody y Arabella Figg -Dumbledore le pide que los haga pasar.  
  
-Ahhhhh mis veijos amigos -Dumbledore les ofrece dos sillas y ellos se sientan -¿Qué me traen? -Les ofrece té a los dos.  
  
-Tal parece ser que Severus -Dumbledore se paro de inmediato de la silla al escuchar el nombre.  
  
-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -Se nota preocupado.  
  
-Nada, puedes tranquilizarte, tal parece ser que a desistido de ser mortífago, ya que últimamente no lo hemos visto atacando junto a ellos -Dumbledore sonríe.  
  
-¿Están seguros? -No podía creerlo -Mi pequeño Severus -Agarra a Alastor por los hombros -¿Dónde está? -Alastor le pide que se calme.  
  
-Severus toca en un pequeño Bar, a las afueras de Inglaterra, podrás verlo ahí todas las noches -Se ponen de pie -Bueno es todo nos retiramos profesor Dumbledore -Se dan la mano.  
  
-A propósito ¿a sabido algo de James y Lily? -Dumbledore asiente.  
  
-Sí, Han tenido un hijo al que le han puesto Harry James Potter -Ambos aunrores sonríen.  
  
-Y me imaginoq eu es un niño precioso -Exclamó Arabella.  
  
-Sí y él padrino de bautizo fue Sirius. -Los dos aurores se ríen  
  
-Ese par de chicos, siempre se han querido. Bueno ahora si nos retiramos -Le dan la mano y salen del despacho.  
  
-¡Hagrid! -Le grita desde la ventana -¡Prepárate, tu y yo nos vamos a Londres! -Cierra la ventana y él también se prepara para el viaje y en unos minutos los dos ya viajaban en tren al lugar al que Dumbledore quería ir.  
  
-¿A Dónde vamos profesor? -Hagrid quería saber.  
  
-Por nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones -Toma un jugo de calabaza que le ofecia la señora del carrito.  
  
-¿Nuestro profesor de pociones? -Preguntó Hagrid y Dumbledore asiente -¿Quién será? -Dumbledore le sonríe.  
  
-Ya lo verás -El tren llega a la estación del King Cross y ellos bajan -Aún es muy temprano, así que pasaremos un rato caminando en la ciudad.  
  
-Como usted quiera profesor -Se meten en una tienda.  
  
-Quiero un mapa que muestre todos los bares de Inglaterra -Le dana un pequeño mapa de color azul -Bueno Hagrid a partir de las 10 de la noche buscaremos a un grupo llamado Black moon -Hagrid se queda viendo al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Para que buscaremos a ese grupo? -Camina atrás de Dumbledore.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con el vocalista y Guitarrista del grupo -Hagrid se para.  
  
-¿Puedo saber para que? -Dumbledore se voltea a verlo y le sonríe.  
  
-Sí, él será nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones -Se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando.  
  
-¿Un rockero? -A Hagrid no le parecia buena la idea.  
  
-Esperate a que lo veas. Bueno busquemos que hacer hasta que anochezca -Dicho así se fueron a diverir por la ciudad como unos auténticos muggles: Pasearon por museos y castillos, hasta que por fin...  
  
-Profesor ya son la 10 de la noche -Hagrid consulto su reloj.  
  
-Sí ya vamos -Se metieron al primer Bar que encontraron -Hoal ¿conocen al grupo Black moon? -El barman dice que no.  
  
-Aquí no tocan y lamentablemente no sabria decirle donde -Les ofrece una copa.  
  
-Gracias pero si tomo me pondré feliz y ya no ire a abuscar a la persona que quiero encontrar -Sale del Bar junto a Hagrid -Busquemos en otro -Caminan un poco más observando el mapa y llegan a otro.  
  
-Buenas noches -El profesor Dumbledore se acerca a la barra -¿Conocen al grupo llamado Black Moon? -El cantinero niega.  
  
-¿Black moon? -El tipo que estaba a lado de ellos se giró a verlos-Yo los he visto, tocan en un bar qyue etá a 7 cuadras de aqui -Dumbledore le da las gracias.  
  
-Vamos Hagrid -Después de unos minutos llegan al bar -Ahi esta en el escenario -Dumbledore se transforma (Si pusieron atencion en el fic recordaran como se transformo cuando fue a ver a su niño de ojos negros esta parte sale antes de que Snape le abra el armario secretoa a Harry).  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -Exclamó Hagrid -¿Qué forma de disfrazarse es esa? -Dumbledore sin hacerle caso se baja a la tarima para ver de más cerca al grupo.  
  
-Bueno -El vocalista tomó el micrófono -Tomaremos un peuqeños descanzo para que puedan cenar -Se baja el grupod el escenario.  
  
-Buenas noches Severus -El vocalista se paró en seco al oir su nombre y se gira hacia la persona que lo llamó.  
  
-Buenas noches -Al principio no reconocio al profesor Dumbledore -¿se le ofrece algo? -Dumbledore observo sus ojos negros sin sentimientos.  
  
-No puedo creer que no me recuerdes Severus -Severus lo vio detenidamente y cuando lo reconoció casi se rie de la facha, pero el lavado de cerebro que aun lo controlaria por mucho tiempo se lo impidió.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore -Su voz era muy seca y sin sentimiento alguno.  
  
-Me alegro que estés bien -Lo abraza -¿Tienes tiempo libre? -Sin que Severus responda se lo jala -¡Hagrid! ¿te acuerdas de él? -Hagris vió asombrado al chico que acompañaba a Dumbledore.  
  
-Severus Snape -Dijo sin dejar de asombrarse.  
  
-Bueno, sientate Severus -Le ofrece una silla -Hace mucho que no te veo ¿que edad tienes?, es que ya perdí la cuenta -Llama a un mesero.  
  
-Estoy próximo a cumplir los 21 -Le dijo y el mesero se acerco.  
  
-¿Se les ofrece algo? -Saca una pequeña libreta.  
  
-Sí, traiganos su mejor bebida -El mesero asiente.  
  
-¿Botana? -le piden unas papitas y este se aleja.  
  
-Severus, a lo que vengo, es que quiero decirte y lo pienses muy bien -Entrelaza sus dedos y lo ve fijamente -Nos hemos quedado sin profesor de pociones -Respira Hondo -Y quería saber si te gustaría ocupar esa plaza. No te digo que me des una respuesta ahora -Les llegan las bebidas -Gracias -Dice y continua hablando -Si no que lo pienses -Severus agacha la cabeza.  
  
-Pero, creo que aún sigo siendo un mortífago a pesar de que estoy alejado de ellos desde hace más de un año -Le muestra la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
-Eso no importa -Le alza el rostro poniendole la mano debajo de la barbilla -Tu a mi si me importas -Se levanta de la mesa -Te esperare hasta el primero de septiembre, yo te tomaré bajo mi protección -Se desaparece dejando a Severus con una gran duda.  
  
-Profesor de pociones ¿yo?, ¿En Hogwarts? -Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Dumbledore se ofreció a cuidarlo ¡Ni siquiera su padre lo hubiera hecho!. Pero sacude esos pensamientos de su cabeza y de nuevo sube a la tarima para seguir cantando.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.  
  
Nadie supo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. tenia dos rumbos a escoger: Voldemort o Dumbledore he incluso ayer había renunciado a su grupo musical para poder pensar bien las cosas.  
  
Llego a un trayecto que le separaba de alguno de los dos caminos y despues de meditarlo vio la ruta que le uniria con los mortifagos, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a King Cross y toma el expreso a Hogwarts.  
  
La estación estaba atascada de alumnos entre ellos Severus alcanzo a ver dos chicos pelirrojos (la situacion es inventada completamente) posiblemente eran Bill y Charlie Weasley quienes ya irian en 3 y 2 año respectivamente. Bill en 3 y Charlie en 2, detrás de ellos Severus ve a la señora Molly Weasley quien sostenía en brazos a dos niños exactamente iguales, mientras otro de 6 años tiraba de la falda de la señora Weasley la cual parecia estar preñada. Severus calculó que los gemelos tendrían entre tres o cuatro añitos y se preguntó como le harían para mantener a tantos. ya que en ese momento aparece el señor Weasley con un bebe recien nacido, al cuel sólo se le veía su cabellito rojo y su carita poblada de pecas.  
  
-Bill, Charlie -Oyo hablar a la madre de los chicos -Vengan y despidance de sus hermanos -Severus se acercó para ver si alcanzaba a oir el nombre de los otros niños y así fue: el de 6 años se llamaba Percy, los gemelos eran Fred y George los cuales tenían cara de pingos y Severus sospecho que serían un tormento más adelante, y por último el más pequeño era Ron.  
  
-Papá ¿y nuestro dinero? -Reclama Bill.  
  
-Es cierto -El señor Weasley le da el bebe Ron a Severus -Deténgamelo por favor joven, deténgame a mi bebe -Severus se quedo con cara de What (quien no, eres un perfecto extraño y todavia te dan a cargar a un bebe), pero sostuvo al bebe en sus brazos, le pareció algo muy dulce y tierno, al bebé le agrado el sujeto que lo cargaba y le sonríe (años mas tarde no le iba a agradar), Severus sintió ganas de sonreír pero no pudo -Gracias joven -Severus dijoq eu denada y trepa al tren.  
  
en el viaje se sentó en un compartimento vacio, venía pensando si su elección era la correcta.  
  
-¿Gustas algo? -La señora del carrito se acercó al compartimento.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -Se acercó al carrito.  
  
-No puedo creerlo... Severus -Dijo la mujer -¿Vas a Hogwarts? -Severus asiente y toma una rana de menta y chocolate.  
  
-Gracias -Severus se regresa a su lugar y la señora del carrito sin hacer mas preguntas se dedica a vender.  
  
Por fin el tren detuvo su marcha y Severus al bajar comenzó a creer que hacia mal y quería regresar, pero, sus pies lo llevaron adelante.  
  
-Dumbledore presentía que vendrías -Ve acercarse a él a Hagrid -Vendrás conmigo. Junto a los alumnos de primer grado -Lo guía la lago y lo hace subir en el mismo bote que ira él -¡Adelante! -Los botes comenzaron a moverse, al ver de nuevo el colegio, Severus sintió que un nido de emociones se formaba en su interior, mientras obseravba el impotente castillo, El frío comenzó a abrazarlo al igual que el cielo estrellado, Severus creía que algo nuevo comenzaría en su vida, baja del bote y se acomoda la capa sobre la túnica negra que traía -Severus sigueme -Hagrid se lo lleva por otro lado.  
  
En el gran comedor: Dumbledore veía fijamente el cielo artificial, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos. En ese instante vio entrar a Hagrid y sonrio al ver quien venía con él.  
  
-Bienvenido -baja de la mesa y abraza a Severus -Ven conmigo -Los ube a la mesa de profesores con él, mientras los otros no creìan lo que veían -¿Lo ven profesores? dije que lo traería de vuelta -De nuevo las puertas se abren y mc Gonagall aparece seguida por los nuevos estudiantes.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La ceremonia de selección fue un éxito y al finalizar Mc Gonagall se retiro llevándose el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-Muy bien, antes de comer quiero dar unos anuncios -Dumbledore se puso de pie y Mc Gonagall volvió y se sentó en la mesa sin reparar en Severus que estaba al otro lado del director -El primera de ellos, es que el bosque prohibido está como dice su nombre, para todos los estudiantes y segundo punto. Démosle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de pociones y más joven de toda la historia de este colegio: les presento a Severus Snape -Todos los alumnos aplauden, incluyendo los profesores, La sub directora lo ve asombrada -Severus -Dumbledore ahora se dirige a él -En nombre de Hogwarts, te doy la bienvenida y es un placer para a mi anunciarte que eres jefe de Slytherin, de donde te graduaste ya hace unos años.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El tiempo paso y Dumbledore estaba sumamente triste y encerrado en su despacho, Severus no se atrevía a entrar, él era su espía, hace poco recibió ese nombramiento por parte del director al darle a conocer que ya no sería mortifago nunca más.  
  
-Es mi culpa -No cesaba de decirse y sobre todo no haberle dicho a albus que Black no es culpable de la muerte de los Potter (muy interiormente lo pensaba)Petigrew se unio a Voldemort hace poco, lo sé y tambien se que el fue quien los entregó -Severus queria gritarlo pero lo que lo controlaba no lo dejaba y en cambio le dejaba gozar la muerte de Potter y el encierro de Black aunque el no quería- Ojala alguien perdone algun día -Se decia dentro de sí- Mi cobardia por terminar con Potter, dejar ir a Pettigrew y que Black este pagando por algo que él no hizo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al terminar el relato sobre su pasado y regresar al presente (viva por fin). Harry observo que desde los ojos de Severus hasta su boca recorrían una lágrimas. Harry se sorrendió al verlo, no podìa creer que alguien como Severus pudiera llorar.  
  
-Perdóname Harry, en mis manos estaba el poder salvar a tus padres, pero lo que mi padre me hizo en mi juventud me lo impidio, incluso me impidió asistir a Gryffindor que era donde más quería estar -Harry sorpresivamente lo abrazó.  
  
Estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa, si tu hubieras sido libre en tu forma de pensar, otra cosa hubiera sido. El profesor Dumbledore ya me habia dicho algo sobre tu padre -Le acaricia el cabello -Y también me dijo el por que no te daba el puesto de DCAO -Severus lo ve a los ojos -Yo lo interpreto de la siguiente manera, tú para él eres como su hijo y me dijo que si te colocaba como profesor de DCAO, Voldemort acabaría contigo y Dumbledore nunca se lo perdonaría, Sevie, él te quiere tanto como yo a ti y no me arrepiento de haberme hecho tu amigo, lo único de lo qeu me arrepiento es no haberlo intentado antes.  
  
-Yo también me arrepiento de no haberlo intentado antes -Se abrazan con más fuerza.  
  
-Oye Seve ¿cargaste a Ron? -Pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, incluso fue al primero de dos que he cargado en toda mi vida, Harry yo te pase a Hagrid cuando tus padres murieron, yo retire la sangre que tenías en tu frente y después me fui cuando Hagrid ya te tenía en brazos -Le sonríe.  
  
-¿También me cargaste a mi? -Harry no podía creeerlo.  
  
-Podría decirse que sí, pero no tanto tiempo como a Ron.  
  
-¿Y qué decía la carta que recibiste en la enfermería? -Severus a toda respuesta le enseña un pergamino.  
  
-Me la dio Remus y aún la guardo -Harry desdobla la carta.  
  
SEVERUS:  
  
SÉ QUE NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN, PERO AUN ASÌ DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE TE RECUPERES.  
  
REMUS LUPIN  
  
PD: JAMES TE MANDA SALUDOS AL IGUAL QUE SIRIUS (ESTOS SON SECRETOS, DEBES DE RECORDAR CUANTO TE ESTIMA).  
  
Harry dobla la carta.  
  
-Me preguntó ¿qué dirá Remus al ver que aún gusrdas su carta? -Severus la guarda.  
  
-No lo sé ¿tú que piensas Harry? -Se quita la chamarra.  
  
-Pues le dará mucho gusto -Se cambia de Ropa y se pone su memeluco (Uno de tantos que le regalo Akiko jejejeje) -Mmmmm que calientito está -Se mete en su cama y se tapa -Buenas noches Seve -Apaga la luz de su lámpara.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry -Severus se quedo mirando el cielo sin estrellas.  
  
2 hrs despuès Harry vuelve a desperta.  
  
-Ajumm -Voltea por instinto a la cama de Severus -¿Severus? -Se incorporó de un salto al ver que no estaba en su cama -¿Dónde se habrá metido? -Se asoma por la ventana y lo ve ahí, parado enmedio de la lluvia -¡Seve! -Toma una camarra y una sombrilla -Severus ¿estás loco? -Severus lo ve venir corriendo.  
  
-Ah, Hola Harry -Es todo lo que le dice.  
  
-¿Puedo saber qué haces parado en medio de la lluvia? -Severus se acerca a él.  
  
-Disfrutándola sólamente, después de todo no es tan mala -Le retira a Harry la sombrilla y después la chamara -¿Nunca quisiste mojarte bajo una tormenta?. O por ejemplo ¿brincar en los charcos? . Tú disfrutalo Harry, has las cosas que yo no pude durante mi infancia -En ese momento brinca en un charco y empapa a Harry.  
  
-¡Hey! -Hary s epone a corretearlo, pero, Severus era muy habil, cada vez que Harry saltaba en un charco para mojarlo, Severus se movía oportunamente.  
  
-¿Qué es ese escándalo? -Sirius se despierta por el ruido proviniente de la calle y abre la ventana -¿Qué es eso? -Al principio no distinguió a las dos personas que corrian bajo la lluvía -Un momento ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué demonios haces corriendo bajo la lluvia?! -Lo unico que Harry hace la verlo es saludarlo con la mano (claro en algo se parece a Severus) -¡Severus no me importa que te de Beumonía pero a Ha... -De repente alguien le avento una maceta a la cabeza -¡Qué es lo que te ocurre Remus! -Volteo hacia rriba y lo vió a él.  
  
-Por tus gritos nos has despertado a mi y a Hermione -Le dice.  
  
-¡Y a nosotros! -Los gemelos Weasley asomaron la cabezota - ¿ a qué se debían esos gritos Sirius? -Sirius a toda respuesta les señala la calle.  
  
-¡Qué chido! ¿vamos Fred? -Preguntó George.  
  
-¡Lo que tú ordenes! -Los dos se pusieron un pantalón y una playera y se bajaron corriendo.  
  
-¿No te unes a la diversión, Sirius? -remus y Hermione también bajaron.  
  
-Anda vamos -Ron jaló a Sirius directo a la calle.  
  
-Parece que va a llover, parece que va a llovr, el cielo se está nublando, ay mamà me estoy mojando -Los Gemelos Weasley llegaron cantando.  
  
-Las gotitas de agua de la regadera -Fred para a George.  
  
- Oye, esto no e suna regadera ¡I'm singing in the rain! -Ahora cantan esa. Y así se la pasaron cantando, canciones sobre la lluvia, mientras los otros brincaban en los charcos.  
  
-Harry ¿a cauánto vas que logramos mojar a Seve? -Severus se rió de la declaración de Ron, pero de repente todos lo cercaron y brincaron al mismo tiempo en diferentes charcos, el pobre profesor de pociones terminó hecho una sopa.  
  
-Brrrrrrrrr -Sí que está me ha congelado -Después de un rato, todos suben a sus cuartos, dejando atras de ellos un camino de agua y tierra.  
  
-Dinos sinceramente Seve, ¿no somos grandiosos los de Gryffindor? -Exclamó Ron.  
  
-Yo quería ser de Gryffindor para serles sincero -Todos excepto Hary se voltearon sorprendidos a verlo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	15. El Clan de Hogwarts y sus nuevos miembro...

CAPITULO XV  
  
EL CLAN DE HOGWARTS Y SUS NUEVOS MIEMBROS  
  
-¿De Gryffindor? -Hermione preguntó incrédula - ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste a Slytherin?, ¿acaso el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó? -Comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas, después de que todos se bañaron y se cambiaron por otro pijama.  
  
-Pero tú estabas muy contento en Slytherin -Ahora hablo Ron.  
  
-Si me hacen una por una, sí podré contestarles -Suspira -El hecho de que yo no pudiera estar en Gryffindor como yo quería, la culpa la tiene mi padre -Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-¿Tu padre?, ¿El viejo que casi te hace tirar la toalla? -Cuestionó Fred.  
  
-Sí, ese y si no hubiera sido por Harry, yo ahorita no les estaría contando esto -Se sienta en una silla con el respaldo hacia adelante.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo tu padre? -Harry quería responder a eso para que a Severus no se le dificultara.  
  
-Deja que responda yo Harry, es justoq ue ellos se enteren de lo que paso -Suspira -Mi padre me hizo un lavado de cerebro, cuando tenía 11 años, y era para que cambiara según a su gusto -Respondió seriamente.  
  
-¡Què crueldad!, ¿cómo es posible que un padre le haga eso a su hijo? -No podían creerlo, pero menos Hermione.  
  
-Perdóname Sevie, pero no creo que tu padre te quisiera al haberte hecho eso -Reclamó Sirius.  
  
-Mira que eso no es ninguna novedad -Severus le pasa un brazo a Sirius sobre los hombros ([pic] Algo que nunca se vera en las novelas de Rowling) Pero no vale la pena seguir hablando de eso.  
  
-Cierto, ya todos somos muy buenos amigos -Puntualizó George.  
  
-Sí, y ahora sé que les puedo confesar algo...fui yo quien le cambió todos las Tizas a los profesores... en pocas palabras la tiza cantarina era mía y no la tire, la tengo guardada -Saca una cajita y se la muestra a Fred y George.  
  
-¡Oh la tiza!, ¡nuestra amada tiza! -La sacan de la cajita y la ponen en la cómoda.  
  
"Follow the lider , lider" -Comenzó a cantar la tiza.  
  
-Quien lo hubiera imaginado -Fred y George estaban idiotizados por la tiza.  
  
-Oye Seve, enséñales tu maleta -Severus aparece la maleta de las bromas y la abre.  
  
-¡Ohhhh Fred!, ¿habías visto tantas bromas en tu vida? -A los gemelos Weasley le brillaban los ojitos de ilusión.  
  
-Oh nuestro Dios -Fred y George comenzarona a Hacer alabanzas frente a Severus.  
  
-Esas bromas las hariamos sòlamente Severus y yo, pero tal parece que como yo, quiere que entren al clan de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿El clan de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
-Sí, nosotros usariamos ese nombre, para poder hacer las bromas y que no supieran los demás -Severus guarda la tiza en la maleta y después la desaparece.  
  
-¿Qué piensan, le entran al clan? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡Cuenten conmigo! -Dijo George.  
  
-¡También conmigo! -Gritó Fred.  
  
-¿Qué opinas Remus? no nos vendría mal divertirnos como en nuestra juventud -Sirius se masajea la barbilla.  
  
-Tienes razón, no siempre nos divertimos -Se voltean a ver a Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé, como que me distraeria mucho y ya no sacaría buenas calificaciones -Todos la ven con cara de que no exagere.  
  
-Hermi, no toda la vida es estudio -Dijo Ron desesperado.  
  
-Déjenla, es como ella quiera -Todos se vana sus habitaciones - Las cuatro de la mañana, no dudo que nos levantaremos pasadas las dos de la tarde -Severus consulta su reloj.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos al rato -Cierran las puertas de sus habitaciones.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Al día siguiente. Severus y Harry paseaban por la ciudad, mientras los otros aún dormían.  
  
-Te lo juro Sevie -Mi primo Dudley es el uno de Goyle y Crabbe y desafortunadamente Neville (lo dice porque Neville es un idiota) -Severus ese reía.  
  
-Es algo que no puedo creer -Cruzan la calle.  
  
-Pues si tu ya lo viste en el juicio de Bill, cuando él estaba a punto de caer en Azkaban, que por cierto no creí que... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyy!!!!!! -Choca con alguien.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -Respondió una voz femenina, mientras su mano y la de Harry recogían un libro que cayó en el suelo -¿Harry? -Dijo la chica al reconocerlo -¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
-Tú...tú...que... -Harry al ver a Akiko se sonrojó bastante.  
  
-¿Puedo saber que hace aquí srita Tsukishiro? -Severus terminó la frase por Harry.  
  
-Eh pues yo...eh -Se pone una mano atrás de la nuca y rie - ¿Y usted profesor?, ¿qué hace aquí? -Le pregunta ella.  
  
-Pues digamos que vinimos con Remus, a comprar unas cosas -Es su respuesta.  
  
-Ahhh muchas gracias profesor -Le da la mano.  
  
-Fue un placer ^__^ -Akiko se va.  
  
-Oye Sevie... de nuevo te la ha hecho, no te dijo que hacía ella aquí -Severus frena en seco.  
  
-Es cierto ^ ^!-Se gira y Grita ^O^- ¡Srita Tsukishiro! -Pero ella ya no vuelve -Creo que mejor regresamos al hotel -Se voltea a ver a Harry -Vaya hace 5 minutos que se fue y tú aún andas sonrojado -Le da un zape en la cabeza.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el hotel al volver.  
  
-¡Sirius! -Harry ve a su padrino tirado en la acera frente al hotel, con una pierna doblada hacia el otro lado. Se acerca corriendo a los demás y se hinca a un lado de su padrino y Severus al otro -¿Qué le ha pasado?.  
  
-Pues andaba en moto (una que rentó) y creyó ver a Pettigrew (en rata) y por la impresión tropezo con la moto y se rompió la...la -Remus se volteó a ver a Sirius -¿Cómo le dices esta extremidad?, ¿pata o pierna?. Bueno preguntó como tú te conviertes en un perro negro -Sirius encolerizado por el dolor de su pierna rota, Toma a Remus por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
-Deja de hacerte el idiota -Una Camilla Muggle llega en ese momento arrastrada también por dos médicos muggles.  
  
-Súbanlo con cuidado -Entre dos paramédicos le inmovilizan a Sirius la pierna y lo suben a la camilla.  
  
-¿Puedo irme con mi padrino? -Preguntó Harry a los paramédicos y ellos aceptaron.  
  
-¿Y qué onda con la rata? -Preguntó Severus mientras la ambulancia se alejaba.  
  
-Pues era una rata común y corriente, pero Sirius voló de la motocicleta en una forma realmente espectacular -Los gemelos Weasley traían la moto la que parecía haberse dañado.  
  
-Pues también tendremos que pagar por daños a objetos de terceras personas, vean nada más -Fred intentaba acomodar el manubrio y el espejo.  
  
-Pues en ese caso, primero pagaremos por los daños a la moticicleta y después iremos al hospital para ver a Sirius -Salen del hotel.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Van pagan la moto y se dirigen al hospital  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue, Harry? -Lo vieron sentado en el sillón que estaba afuera de una habitación.  
  
-Está bien, le enyesaron la pierna desde el muslo hasta el tobillo. He hecho llevar a Canela (Canela es la lechuza de Sirius por si no lo recuerdan)una carta para Dumbledore, ya que los médico me dijeron que Sirius tenía que quedarse tres meses en el hospital, pero con Madame Pomfrey sería dos días máximo -Toma el café que le trajo una enfermera.  
  
-¿Y sabes en cuánto tiempo llegará Dumbledore? -Harry deja el café en la mesita que tenía a un lado.  
  
-Pues no creo que tarde, ahorita los médicos están checando a Sirius -Dicho y hecho Dumbledore apareció junto a Kathie.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Se notaba realmente preocupada y se va a abrazar con su niño.  
  
-Esta ahí adentro, y creo que ya está mejor por lo que Harry nos ha dicho -Les indica Remus.  
  
-Bueno ire a verlo -Dumbledore entra -Hola Sirius -Los otros entran detras de él.  
  
-Prof Dumbledore -Su pierna estaba tal y como había dicho Harry, tenía una gran parte de esta enyesada.  
  
-Ya se que anuncio puedes mandar, cuando al profeta se le venga la grandiosa idea de preguntarte que te ocurrió -Severus comienza a molestarlo -"Cambio moto chocada por silla de ruedas" -Eso hizo que todos se rieran y que casi los expulsen del cuarto.  
  
-Chicos, están en un hospital, compórtense -Dumbledore les llamó la atención -Vamos a volver a Hogwarts, asíq eu vayan al hotel por sus cosas -Los envia.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna broma en mente, Sevie? -Preguntó Fred Weasley.  
  
-Sí, y una muy buena -Rie maldosamente -Y sé que voy a disfrutarla -A los gemelos les pico la curiosidad.  
  
-¿Podemos saber de que se trata? -Vieron que Severus abrazaba a Kathie.  
  
-Planeo Volar un inhodoro cuando Lockhart lo esté usando -Todos rieron disimuladamente.  
  
-¡Volar un inhodoro! mientras nosotros sòlo nos lo llevabamos -A Fred y George les divirtió bastante la idea.  
  
-¡Y sobre todo con Lockhart!, Seve ¿no tienes nada contra Quirrell? -Severus niega -¡Qué lástima! -Entran en el hotel.  
  
-Ah Ron, hay algo que tal vez tu no recuerdes, o sepas. Tu fuiste el primer bebé que Sevie cargo en su vida -Ron no podía creerlo.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso? -Severus asiente.  
  
-¡Es cierto!, no nos acordabamos -Dijo George.  
  
-Yo, en ese tiempo me decia, "¿Cómo es posible que los Weasley no abran su propio Hogwarts, si tienen tantos hijos?" -De nuevo risas por el comentario de Severus.  
  
-Bueno regremos a Quirrell. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo, que Quirrell dara clases de Griego y latin -Remus se sienta con las brazos cruzados.  
  
-Así que te quedarás sin ayudante en las clases de DCAO -Remus asiente.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos listos -Hermione se echa su mochila al hombro.  
  
-Remus, para a un autobus muggle, necesitamos ir a King Cross -Durante varios minutos no pasó ni un autobús que dijera "King Croos" -Ya hombre, para al primero y pregunta si llega a King Cross -Ven venir a un autobús y Remus le hace parada levantando un pie -No seas naco Remus -Remus se voltea a ver a Severus.  
  
-Entonces lo hubieras parado tú, yo tengo las manos ocupadas -En ellas tenia un buen de papeles, bolsas y chunches.  
  
-¿Pues para qué compras tanto? -Las puertas del autobus se abren.  
  
-Joven -Un anciano se les acercó.  
  
-¿Si señor? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Sería tan amable de preguntarle al conductor, si este autobús llega al cementerio? -Harry sube la escalinata.  
  
-Disculpe señor -El conductor se voltea a verlo -¿Este camión lleva la cementerio?.  
  
-Si te sientas enfrente, sí -Harry le dice la respuesta al anciano y este se aleja.  
  
-Otra pregunta Señor -Harry de nuevo sube la escalinata -¿Este camión si llega a King Cross?.  
  
-Pues podría adelantarte sólo 5 cuadras hacia ella -Los chicos suben y como no hay lugares se agarran de la barra y el camión arranca.  
  
-Esto se sacude peor, que la lavadora de ropa de Hagrid -Dijo Ron con voz temblorosa.  
  
-¿Por qué dicen eso? -Kathie se tuvo que agarrar de Severus por que casi se cae.  
  
-Por que de tan grande que es, nos metemos ahi para jugar un rato, pero plis no le digan nada, por que si no, nos la quita -Más gente entra en el camión.  
  
-Vamos arrepetujense todos (aplastense pa los que no entiendan) -Fred y George empujan a los demás, más adentro.  
  
-¿Qué huele tan mal? -Severus comenzó a quejarse -¿Acaso eres tu Remus? -Remus se suelta de la barra.  
  
-¿Yo?, ¿qué me baño todos los días?, eres tú, aquien le falta quitarse la mugre acumulada por años -El camión da un enfrenon y hace que Remus pierda el equilibrio y tire a varios d elos chicos.  
  
-Auch que golpe -Exclamó Hermione -Creo que Madame Pomfrey ya tendra nuevos pacientes en la enfermeria -Las puertas del autobus nuevamente se abren.  
  
-Ya pueden bajar los que quieren llegar a King Cross -Todos los chicos se pararon con mucha dificultad y bajaron.  
  
-Oye Kathie -Ron se volteó hacia ella -¿Quién se quedo dirigiendo el programa de radio?.  
  
-Se quedaron dirigiendo el programa: Nick casi decapitado y el Baron Sanguinario -Es todo lo que le dice.  
  
-¿El fantasma de Slytherin y el fantasma de Gryffindor? -Eso se les hacia bastante extraño excepto a Kathie, Harry y Severus.  
  
-Sí, ellos conduciran un programa de radio, en las dos horas en que Peeves y yo tomemos un descanzo. Esta idea nos la acaba de dar Dumbledore -De repente Severus se para.  
  
-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a King Croos? -Ve a un oficila y le pregunta.  
  
-Uy les faltan aún como 20 cuadras hacia arriba -Les aconseja tomar dos taxis máximo -A menos que quieran ir como sardinas -Le dan las gracias y para su suerte venisn dos taxis vacios, uno detras de otro, ahora Severus les hace la parada.  
  
-¿Cuánto nos cobran por ir a King Cross?-Les dicen que treinta libras, los dos conductores -¿Y por las maletas? -Les mostró los equipajes.  
  
-Por ellos nada -Responde el primer conductor.  
  
-Perfecto -Continuó Severus -Entonces llevenos als maletas, nosotros ya que nosotros nos iremos caminando a la estación -Vamos chicos, un poco de ejercicio no nos hará daño - Se lleva a todos.  
  
-No seas tan confiansudo -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Sòlo bromeaba -Suben a los taxis y estos arrancan.  
  
-Esto está mejor, no se mueven -Remus abre la ventana.  
  
-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo se irán Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore a Hogwarts? -Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Por medio de los polvos Flu, Dumbledore pidió por ese día, tener una conexión con el hospital muggle -En unos minutos llegan a King Cross.  
  
-Gracias -Fred y George fueron a buscar unos carritos para llevar las maletas -Aquí hay muchos -Regresaron con varios.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias -Todos toman uno excepto Kathie, ya que ella no traia nada.  
  
-Yo me llevó las cosas de Sirius -Remus acomodó todo en su carrito.  
  
-Listo, ya está vámonos, cuidado al pasar la barrera. Recuerden que los muggles no deben vernos -Severus les daba indicaciones -Perfecto Harry, pasa tu primero.  
  
-A la orden -Harry se apoyó firme al carrito y corrió directo a la barrera y la pasa, Los gemelos la pasaron silbando pa despistar al enemigo.  
  
-Bueno paso contigo Remus, pero antes deja que Hermi y Ron pasen -Remus se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a los chicos -Kathie, pasa.  
  
-Sí -Kathie pasó tranquilamente la barrera y finalmente entraron Severus y Remus.  
  
--Yo creía que el tren de Hogwarts, sólo estaba aquí el primero de Septiembre -Dijo Ron.  
  
-No, el tren de Hogwarts siempre está aquí y nadie lo sabe, y si se solicita va a Hogwarts cualquier día del año -Explica Remus.  
  
-Después del primero de septiembre ya nadie recibe carta y tanto muggles como magos que ya o entraron, no se imaginan que este tren siempre está en esta estación -El tren comienza su trayecto -Remus ve -Severus el da a Remus un pergamino.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que aún la guardes! -Se notaba feliz -Jeje, deja que Sirius vea lo que puse de él -Después de releerla la dobla y se la devuelve a Severus.  
  
-Y Kathie era la chica que entró enla enfermeria y se salia corriendo -Severus abraza a Kathie y la besa, Kathie se sonroja y también lo abraza.  
  
-Que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos -Dijo Hermione y después y después de unas horas llegaron a Hogwarts donde Dumbledore les dice que Sirius descansa en la enfermeria y que Poppy le quitó el yeso y le dio un restaurahuesos.  
  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo -Ellos se alejan y Severus se fue a su habitación.  
  
-Muy bien ya llegue Cham... O_o O_o O_o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!! -Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un gato monstruoso, de inmediato dedujo que Champiñon se había tomado una poción, ya que en el suelo estaba un frasco hecho añicos, cerró la puerta con el corazón en la boca y ve a Remus correr hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué gritaste? -Severus estaba aún más pálido de lo que era y apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta -¿Te encuentras bien? -Remus preocupado se acercó a él.  
  
-Es...Champiñon -Dijo Severus, con una voz sofocante.  
  
-¿Qué le a pasado a tu...-En ese momento una garra de tamaño monstruoso atravesó la puerta de madera y casi hace trizas la cabeza de Severus -¡Santa Petra la callosa! (aun tengo mis dudas de que exista esta persona peo bueno[pic] ) -El gato arranca la puerta y los ve a los dos.  
  
-¡Patitas para que las quiero! -Gritó Seevrus y salió a todo lo que daba, junto a Remus, mientras el gato los seguía. Peeves al verlos correr fue tras ellos y Dumbledore los para en seco.  
  
-Peeves ¿qué les andas haciendo? -Remus y Severus intentaban recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Yo Nada, los vi correr y me les uní -Le respondió.  
  
-¿Entonces a ustedes qué les pasa? -Severus y Remus vieron acercarse detrás de Dumbledore al gato. Ellos dos de nuevo corren en dirección opuesta -¿Qué ocurió? -Se gira para ver que los había asustado y sin pensarlo dos veces. Peeves y el ya corrían junto a los otros dos.  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? -Todos salieron a investigar y vieron a los cuatro correr perseguidos por el gato.  
  
-¿Qué cosa es eso? -Hermione estaba asustada, Quirrell sólo se desmayó y Lockhart gritó y se escondio detras de Neville.  
  
-Creo que es un gato -Dijo Aileen.  
  
-Pues si, tiene cara de Gato -Dijo Heero Malfoy.  
  
-No me digas ~ ~!-De nuevo dijo Aileen -Sólo espero que no se coma a mi tío.  
  
-¡Corre Sevie! -Gritó Kathie desde arriba y ve venir a su hermano apoyado en unas muletas Muggles.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Salió de la enfermería al escuchar el griterio y se acercó para ver que pasaba.  
  
-Sirius por favor conviértete en perro y sálvalos -Sirius sabía que no podía transformarse en perro y correr tras el gato, con una pata rota,Pero Era Harry quien le pedía el favor.  
  
-De acuerdo, Harry -Sirius se transforma, pero, le era imposible, ya que mientras los 4 corrían, el gato los seguía y Hocicos iba detrás del gato cojeando.  
  
-¡Sirius, así te lastimarás más! -Gritó Madame Pomfrey al verlo -¡Ustedes traíganlo! -Señalo a los gemelos Weasley y ellos bajaron.  
  
-Gatito, gatito bonito -Iban diciendo eso, para que el gato no los atacara.  
  
-¡Help please! -Los otros cuatro ya no podían más.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le diste a tu gato, Severus? -Peeves ya estaba a punto de matar a Severus por eso.  
  
-Yo nada, ya estaba así cuando llegue -Le explica, pero en ese momento el gato brinca sobre la espalda de su dueño, todos comenzarón a gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo va a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó histérica Parvati Pattil.  
  
-Ven aquí gatote, gatote -Remus decidió armarse de valor y trata de quitarle a Severus el gato de encima, pero el minino sólamente dijo Miu y se acaricio en la mejilla de Severus.  
  
-Jeje -Harry tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza -¿Qué les parece? sólo qeuria un mimo de su dueño -De repente una voz se escucho.  
  
-¡Qué patéticos! -Todos querían saber de donde provenía la voz.  
  
-Creo saber quien es -Akiko se acercó a ellos -Sheyla, ¿acasó eres tu? -De la nada salió una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, pero no se veía que fuera mala, vestía con unos pantalones a la cadera y traia una blusa con un monito que parecia ser Lord Voldemort ahorcado y con la leyenda "Death lord Voldemort".  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Comerciales ([pic] )  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: Todos cantemos el aleluya...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sheyla por fin ha llegado!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Sheyla: ¿De nuevo tu? [pic][pic]  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: Claro, desde hace cuanto estoy supervisando el fic para ver cuando apareces...[pic]  
  
Sheyla: Diras para ver cuando la molesto[pic]  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: [pic][pic][pic]¿Yo? dime una sólo vez que yo te haya molestado...  
  
Sheyla: Grrrrrrrrrrrr[pic] [pic][pic][pic]que ,mal que esto no es Dragon ball, si no ya habia aniquilado hasta tu alma para que desaparecieras para siempre...  
  
Fantasma de Akiko: jejejeje que lastima[pic]  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Fin de los comerciales y retorno al fic.  
  
-Akiko, querida amiga (si como no) -Sheyla se acercó a saludarla.  
  
-Aún no vienes por mi ¿cierto? -Sheyla se ríe.  
  
-Para nada, he decidido pasar una temporada aquí en Hogwarts -Se dirige para otro lado y saluda al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola Sheyla, hace mucho que no sabía de ti -Harry se acerca, mientras a Severus el daba casi un infarto y Remus le ofrecía una poción al gato para regresarlo a la normalidad.  
  
-Ah, con que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter -Le dijo Sheyla sin un asomo de asombro.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, se nota que nada más te conoce por el nombre -Sehyal voltea a ver a Ron, mientras que Champiñon ya es un lindo, tierno y dulce gatito de nuevo.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de sorprenderme, si otros ya lo hicieron? -Baja los escalones -Bueno veré donde me quedo -Comienza a recorrer el castillo.  
  
-Que chica tan rara -Dijo Hermione.  
  
-No se sorprendió, ya que yo, le he platicado mucho sobre ti Harry -Aclaró Akiko y Dumbledore va tras Sheyla.  
  
-Ven Sheyla, el Sr Filch te enseñara donde podrás dormir.  
  
-Con las lechuzas estaría bien -Dijo Sheyla bromeando y Filch la condujo a una habitación en el tercer piso, mientras Minerva se acercaba con una carta a Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Qué dice profesor? -Dumbledore abre al carta.  
  
-Que una alumna de Drumstrang llamada Rika vien para acá de intercambio -Hermione sintió un huelco en el corazón, al escuchar el nombre de la chica.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que Rika venga para acá! -Dijo bastante emocionada.  
  
-¿Dónde conociste tu a Rika? -Severus se le acerca cargando su gatito.  
  
-Cuando fui de Vacaciones a Bulgaria, con Victor Krum -Heero Malfoy se reía de la situación anterior.  
  
-Sí, ahorita todos sonríen, ahhh pero, antes como ustedes dos huian de ese pobre gatito -Se parte de la risa.  
  
-A ver, que te hubiera perseguido a ti, a ver si te sigues riendo -Heero no paraba de reirse.  
  
-Pero, usted profesor supuestamente da DCAO -Remus se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Sí, pero da la casualidad, de que no soy maestro de Cuidados a las creaturas mágicas -Oliver Wood alcamza a Harry.  
  
-Ahi va -Dijo Aileen -Oye Sevie ¿Puedo decirte a si? -Severus asintió -¿Donde compraste tu gatito?.  
  
-Me lo dio Kathie -Señala a su novia.  
  
-Si quieres mañana vamos a Diagon para que te compres uno -Aileen asintio.  
  
-¡Harry! que bueno que ya volviste, hoy entrenamos sólamente yo y las cazadoras, pero ya mañana entrenaremos todos, este año la copa llevará nuestro nombre (Otra de mis rarezas jejeje) -Su rostro se ilumino por su sonrisa.  
  
Si Oliver -Se meten todos a sus torres y Aileen corre y se pesca del brazo de Oliver y este se sonroja.  
  
-¿Irias conmigo mañana a Diagon? -Oliver solo asiente por lonervioso que estaba.  
  
-Oye.... -No pudo termibnar y por la pena s efue corriendo.  
  
-Que raro es -Dijo Aileen mientras veia el caminitod ehumo qeu habia dejado Oliver al huir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-  
  
Por mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
-Oliver estaba ayer furioso porque te fuiste Harry -Le comentó Angelina Johnson.  
  
-Sí, también estaba molesto por los gemelos Weasley -Se sientan frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Pues nimodo, no todo se puede tener en esta vida, pero con esto no quiero decir que el Quiddich ya no me gusta, pero no toda la vida es ganar la copa. Si la gano bien y también por mi equipo y mi torre, pero sino también, la vida no se me acaba por ello -Todos observaron a Harry con la boca muy abierta.  
  
-No creo que tus palabras sean estas si Slytherin gana la copa -Dijo Lee Jordan.  
  
-¿Sabes? en esta vida se tiene que madurar y qeuizas Slytherin gana le copa y se les hinche el pecho de orgullo y nadie los tragará, O la puede ganar Hupplepuff o Ravenclaw, todos aquí tienen una oportunidad...Y con su permiso me ire a dormir, sólo ire con Poppy para pedirle una pastilal para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Que bárbaro, desde que está con Severus a cambiado muchísimo -Ron asiente.  
  
-Harry aún (bueno según él) me considera su mejor amigo, pero pasa mas tiempo con Sevie -Todos asienten.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientras Harry en la enfermería.  
  
-Tómate esta pastilla mágica Harry, con seguridad los gritos de hace rato te provocaron la migraña -Le pas auna pastilla y un vaso con agua.  
  
-Si Poppy, muchas gracias -Harry se toma la pastilla.  
  
-Si gustas, puedes pasar aquí la noche -Harry le dice que no.  
  
-¿Y Sirius? -Deaja el vaso sobre la mesa.  
  
-Dormido -Harry sale y camina por el pasillo. va ensismismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vuelve ve a chocar con Akiko. Mientras en la estación de radio Peeves contaba una novela de amor (La situacion de la novela de Peeves y la de Harry misteriosamente se ligará)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
*El relato de Peeves estará entre comillas...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-"Él tropezó con ella"...  
  
-Oh lo siento, Akiko -"El le ofreció la mano caballerosamente".  
  
-No te preocupes, fue un accidente -"La chica se disculpo, pero, aún continuaba debajo de él, viendo fijamente los hermosos ojos que el chico poseía.".  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Nota: Los díalogos que no están entre comillas son de Akiko y Harry y los que aparescan después.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Sin palabras sin decir nada, él, héroe de una gran Proeza, de algo que no recuerda y eso fue derrotar al que hacia sufrir al pueblo, se le quedo mirando fijamente a la muchacha...  
  
Ella, nueva en el pueblo, tampoco dijo nada y solo lo vio. Poco a poco acercaron sus labios, cuando una voz los interrumpió"  
  
-¡Qué demonios haces Akiko!-Draco Malfoy apareció en ese instante.  
  
"El recien llegado era alguine en la vida de la chica, posiblemente un pariente, ya que se pareceian un poco...Ella al verlo respondió".  
  
-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Draco -Harry y Akiko se pusieron de pie, y ninguno notaba que su situacion era parecida a lo que Peeves relataba -Y déjanos en paz -Draco se va.  
  
"El hombre se alejo altivamente, mientras ella veía al otro chico".  
  
-No lo peles , Harry, Draco siempre aparece en el momento más inoportuno -Se da la vuelta.  
  
-¿Cómo? -"Se escucho una voz sorprendida y ambos protagonistas voltearon ya vieron a una chica" -¿No habrá beso ni nada? -Sheyla se acerco.  
  
-Sheyla...[pic] -"La otra chica la reconocio".  
  
-Pensé que esta vez si te animarias Akiko -Sheyla s eacercó a ellos -Pero no creo que lo hagas, te apuesto 500 galeones -Le mostró un saquito lleno de galeones.  
  
"La chica miró retadoramente a su amiga".  
  
-Tú lo dijiste -"Ella tomó entre sus amnos el rostro de él y lo besó delicadamente, el chico sonrio" (Aunque verdaderamente Harry se desmayo por la impresión [pic])  
  
.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Peeves deja ahí la novela que leía.  
  
.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry? -Remus los vió en el pasillo.  
  
-¡Bese a Harry y se desmayó! -Declaró Akiko y Remus se río.  
  
-Ahhh, en ese caso -Remus se lleva a Harry como costal de papas y lomete en el baño, llena una tina de agua y sumerge la cabeza del chico en ella, eso hace que Harry despierte inmediatamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se hinunda Hogwarts!!!!!!!!! -Gritó y Remus se partió de la risa -Ahh eres tú, Remus, que gracioso.  
  
-Bueno te desmayaste y yo procedí como debía en estos casos. Bueno ya  
  
vete a tu Torre...Akiko -Harry se sonroja hasta la médula espinal -Ella ya está en la torre -Harry se seca la cabeza y se va a la torre, al llegar se mete en su cama, pero el hecho de que Akiko lo besara le impidió dormir.  
  
Al dia siguiente Harry aparecio en el salón de pociones con unas ojeras del tamaño de universo.  
  
-Uyuyuyuy[pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic]-Severus se hizo hacia tras asustado, y Sirius quien ya se habia recuperado.  
  
-Veo que pasaste mala noche Harry -Harry no pudo bajar los escalones y dirigirse a su lugar -Ahhhh no Harry [pic], tienes que llegar a tu lugar[pic] -Severus se lo llevó arrastrando por el suelo hasta su banca -Aquí sí puedes dormirte -El suelo es muy frío.  
  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, fue un sueño hecho realidad -Suspira y vuelve a hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros continuemos la clase -Severus abre su libro -Lo siento chicos, pero la clase de hoy, será sólo dictado -Los de Slytherin se niegan a escribir -Ahh no escriben, 30 puntos menos a Slytherin -Anota en un pergamino.  
  
-¡Deja de bajarnos puntos a a lo estúpido! -Vocifero Draco.  
  
-Pues dejen de comportarse como estúpidos, Sr Malfoy y Slytherin tiene 40 puntos menos por su falta de respeto -Sigue dictando -Akuma, veoq eu usted es nuevo aquí, ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo mando a esta clase? -Severus se acercó a él.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que hablara con usted, para pedirle la contraseña de mi casa y el horario -Le sonrie al profesor y este le devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-Te los daré cuando acabe la clase, espérame afuera -Akuma sale del salón.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientra Akiko y Sheyla están hablando.  
  
-Que tal ¿ya le dijiste a Severus lo que tenías que decirle? (nosotros sabemos que no) -Akiko comía una dona.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? Decía, mientras intentaba no deborarse su pan.  
  
-Pues lo de mi primo, sabes que era importante -Akiko se pone a pensar.  
  
-Han pasado tantas cosas, pero estoy segura de que si le dije (¿Aja?) -Sigue comiendo sus dona.  
  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo -Se pone de pie -Ahhh por cierto, hoy llega a la hora de comida mi pollito, ¿Te acuerdas de él? -Akiko casi escupe la dona.  
  
-¿Tu pollito?, ¿Esa mostruosidad?, ¿ya sabes quién querrá cuidarlo? -Como que no estaba muy contenta con esa declaración. Y al salir Severus del salón se encuentra con Akuma.  
  
-Bueno Akuma, sigueme a mi despacho, los dos caminan juntos. Mientras Ron en el gran comedor, saca uno d elos frascos negros que compró hace mucho (Cuando Sirius intentaba a comodarle el cabello a Harry, después del paseo en moto) y le pone una gotita a la sopa de Draco y se aleja antes de que lleguen los de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Ese es uno de los frascos qué compraste en la estética y no quisiste mostrarme? -Dijo Harry y Ron asintió.  
  
-Sí, y veremos si funcionan o no -En ese instante entran los de Slytherin y Draco al probar su sopa sintió un cambio en él y de repente todos los que se hallaban en el comedor estallaron en carcajadas, principalmente los de Gryffindor, A Malfoy le había cambiado el cabello a los colores de su uniforme de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Genial! -Dijo Lee Jordan y Draco salió corriendo, mientras se cubría la cabeza y se dirige al despacho de Snape.  
  
-¡Prof! -Draco entró en el despacho.  
  
-¿Qué forma de entrar es esta señor Malfoy? -Dejo a un lado la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.  
  
-¿No cree que debería de bajarle puntos a los de Gryffindor por lo que me acaban de hacer? -Severus se acerca a él.  
  
-¿Qué le hicieron? -En ese momento Draco se quita la capa y Severus se giro y se cubrió la boca, mientras intentaba no reirse -Sr Malfoy lo siento, pero no hay cura contra lo que le hicieron, pero entres días su cabello ya estará normal -Draco explota.  
  
-¡¿Tres días?! -Severus asiente.  
  
-Y ahora. sr Malfoy si no le molesta, voy al comedor, tengo mucha hambre -Sale del despacho y deja a Draco dentro de el, Ahh cuando termine de hacer su coraje, por favor cierre la puerta con llave -Se va.  
  
-Ya verán cuando mi padre se entere -Severus entra al comedor sin pelar a Draco y en ese momento llega el correo.  
  
-Ohhh, ya llegó mi pollito -Sheyla abre la ventana y un dragón de tamaño majestuoso y dorado entra por la ventana y se para justo en medio del salón, entre sus garra traía un paquete.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhh un Dragón!!!!!!!! -A Hagrid le brillaron los ojitos de alegría.  
  
-¡Sheyla, pense que tendrías un buho pequeño! -Exclamó Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo nunca dije que fuera un buho -Se acerca a tomar el paquete que el dragón traía en las garras -Vaya -Saca de la caja algo parecido a un globo terraqueo pero de color azul claro completamente.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta Dumbledore.  
  
-Ahhhh mi primito y muy querido (pero en el fondo del mar) está en escocia en estos momentos -Le da vueltas a su globo terraqueo -No hay mortifagos cerca, sólo 1 que ya no lo es -Se voltea a ver a Severus y le sonríe -Has hecho una muy buena elección. Bueno los fantasmas están tranquilos, Peeves anda escribiendo y dibujando grocerias y señas obcenas en el pizarron del salón de pociones -Severus sale como torpedo asu salón y ve a Peeves en él.  
  
-¡¡¡Peeves!!! -Peeves pega un bote.  
  
-Jejejejeje, hola Sevie -Severus se acerca y le da un borrador.  
  
-Borra inmediatamente todo eso -Peeves borra el pizarrón, mientras en el gran comedor. Sheyla guardaba su pelotita.  
  
-Gracias pollito -Le da una palmada a su Dragón y Severus regresa al comedor y se sienta con los chicos.  
  
-Oye Sheyla -Aileen se pone de pie.  
  
-Mira Fred creo que acabo de recordar que Aileen era una amiga de Charlie por correspondencia lechuza -Dijo George.  
  
-¿Como lo sabes? -Preguntó el otro gemelo.ç  
  
-Porque una vez le mando una foto -Por lo mientras Sheyla se gira a verla.  
  
-Dime -Sheyla le sonríe a Aileen.  
  
-Sé que me meto en lo que no me importa, pero ¿quién es tu primo? -Sheyla se acerca a ella y se lo murmura en el oido y después de ver su cara de sorpresa, sonrío -No puedo creerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -Sheyla la vio directamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Tú?, ¿prima de Tom Ryddle?, ¿De quién no debe ser nombrado? -Sheyla asiente y todos se pararon sorprendidos a verla, excepto Dumbledore, ya que él lo sabía.  
  
-Bueno, siempre hay un frijol negro en la familia -Sirius se sienta.  
  
-Sí, como tú lo eres en la nuestra -Dijo kathie, quien en esos momentos bajo a comer.  
  
-Chicos -Se escuchó la voz de Nick casi decapitado desde la estaci´n de radio -En este fin de semana no se ira a Hogsmeade, el ministerio de magia a dicho que esta vez y por única ocasión iremos al mundo Muggle -Se oyeron gritos de alegría -Bueno ahora nuestro muy querido barón les leera lo que se hará -El Barón Sanguinario comienza a leer las hojas que eran volteadas con ayuda de Peeves...  
  
1) Visita a Roma Italia -La torre de pissa, el coliseo ,Roma antigua y Venecia.  
  
2)Vista a Grecia -Grecia antigua, monte Olimpo, mar mediterraneo.  
  
3)México -Merida, Guanajuato, DF (Museo de mineria con la exposición de aparatos de tortura, museo de cera, Rippley, la torre latino y Cuernavaca y tambien las playas.  
  
4)EUA -Pensilvanía, Trasilvanía, ex world trade center, white House (pa que maten a bush), las vegas, Disneylandia, los estudios de Florida.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Nota: si se les ocurre que vayan a otro lugar por favor diganme y cuales son sus mayores atracciones)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-El paseo durara hasta el 31 de diciembre o unas semanas más, por lo tanto no habra calses -Todos gritan de alegría y ahora Nick leé.  
  
-Las casas deberan de dividirse en equipos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Perfecto -Murmuro Fred -el equipo principalmente estara integrado por: Harry, Sevie, Sirius, Remus, Kathie, Ron, Hermione, Rika, Lee Jordan. Nick ,El Baron (En el dia iria Peeves con el equipo), Aileen, Akuma, Fred y George.  
  
En ese momento Aileen se acerca a Remus.  
  
-Oye tio ¿mamá te envio mi dinero para que me comprara mi gatito? -Le pregunta.  
  
-¿Tío? -Severus se gira a verlo -Esa si no me la sabía -Aparecen en la mesa los postres.  
  
-Si, Aileen es mi sobrina ¿acaso no recuerdas que su apellido es Lupin? -Severus se rie.  
  
-Jajaja es cierto, soy un zopenco -Se da un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Peeves aparece en el comedor en ese instante.  
  
-Oye, Locatis, lunatico, Lupin -Remus se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Se acerca a él.  
  
-No te infartes, tus boggarts se han escapado -Remus y Severus se vieron asombrados entre si.  
  
-¡Preparen sus varitas para lanzar el Ridikulo, las boggarts se han escapado! -Les indican a todos los alumnos -Son 20 y no sabemos a quienes ataquen -Están por salen del comedor seguidos por Harry y Sirius.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras dentro del comedor  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore -Hermione se acerca.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre srita Granger? -Veía por la ventana.  
  
-¿Sabe cuando llegará Rika? -Dumbledore asiente.  
  
-Sí, mañana en la mañana, ella vendrá al paseo con nosotros -Hermione sonrie.  
  
Y los chicos regresan con la excusa de que buscaran las boggarts luego.  
  
-¡Miren es canela! -Harry señala a la pequeña lechuza de Sirius.  
  
-¡Hey ven acá! -Pesca a su lechuza -¡Ah! es de mi prima Aby -abre la carta y comienza a leerla.  
  
PRIMITO SIRIUS:  
  
¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO?. HASTA ACÁ NOS LLEGO LA GRATIFICANTE NOTICIA DE QUE POR FIN YA ERES LIBRE, MAMÁ CHILLO PÒR UN BUEN RATO Y NO CESABA DE DECIR "YA SABÍA YO QUE MI PEQUEÑO SIRIUS NO ERA NINGÚN ASESINO" TAMBIÉN ME ENTERE QUE TE REGISTRASTE COMO ANIMAGO Y TE HE DE DECIR QUE NECESITO UN PERRO PARA CUIDAR MI CASA, YA QUE AQUÍ SON ESCASOS...  
  
SALUDOS  
  
ABY BLACK  
  
-¡Ve esto Potter! -Draco le mostró un pin que decía Potter apesta -¡Y no sólo tú, si no toda tu asquerosa pandilla! -Sin que nadie lo note Severus saca su varita y hace una suave floritura con ella y apunta hacia el pin de Draco y las risas nos e hicieron esperar ahora en la insignia de Draco se leia:  
  
"Potter apesta (no me digas y los Malfoy aún más)"  
  
-¡Juro que atraparé al culpable de todo esto! -Harry voltea a ver a Severus y ve que entre sus dedos jugaba con su varita.  
  
-¿Me la prestas? -Severus se la pasa -¿De que está hecha? -La alza en el aire.  
  
-De corazon de Dragón y madera de Sauce (lo invente realmente no se de que este hecha su varita), luego te cuento como la obtuve -Harry asiente y le regresa la varita.  
  
-Alumnos, tengo que darles un aviso -Dumbledore se pone de pie ^Por fin tendremos alumbrado eléctrico en Hogwarts, abriremos una sala de proyecciones y tendremos librso de entretenimiento muggle -Todos los alumnos aplauden.  
  
-¡Vivaaaaaaaa podré ver las caricaturas! -Gritó Harry, él cual se paso haciendo eso cuando estaba en casa de Sirius.  
  
-Hola a todos -Akiko llega en ese momento y abraza a Harry.  
  
-Que abrazo tan cariñosito -Exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Harry ¿acaso no les has dicho que eres mi novio? -Todos se voltearon boquiabiertos a verlos.  
  
-Y yo vi cuando lo beso -Dijo Sheyla muy contenta.  
  
-¿Y por qué yo no me enteré? Mira Harry que soy tu padrino y me llamo Sirius -Le tiende la mano.  
  
-Oh Sirius mucho gusto -Los gemelos le sacudieron la mano.  
  
-Oh será que Severus ya lo sabe -Severus se mete una cuchara con cajeta a la boca.  
  
-Yo no sabía nada -Se saca la cuchara de la boca -¿Me pasas un pan, Remus? esta cajeta está deliciosa -Remus le empuja la canastilla del pan y Severus toma uno -¿No quieres Harry? -Vio que Akiko aún lo abrazaba.  
  
-No gracias, Seve -Se voltea hacia Akiko y la besa muy tiernamente, era un beso muy puro y dulce.  
  
-¿Por qué habremos 4 en esta mesa sin novi@s?.  
  
-Ejem 5...yo no tengo -Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Entonces formemos el club de los corazones solitarios -Dijo George.  
  
-¿Del Sargento Pimienta? -Todos se rieron.  
  
-No hablamos de los Beatles, sino de nosotros, creo qeu ellos tenían más novias que nosotros.  
  
-Pues yo con mi Sevie, soy muy feliz -Ambos se besan.  
  
-Oye Kathie ¿podrías contarnos cómo conociste a Severus? -Kathie asiente ante al petición de Hermione.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Capítulo XVI  
  
Como Kathie conoció a Severus.  
  
Esto sucedio dos años despues de 1970, este Día era el primero de Septiembre de 1972.  
  
-¡Saludos Sirius! -Gritó James Potter al verlo -Que bueno que te veo. Oh ¿y ella? -De repente reparó en la niña con dos colitas (en el cabello no sean mal pensad@s[pic] [pic][pic])que venía con Sirius.  
  
-Es mi hermana se llama Catalina Black, este año inicia en Hogwarts -James se le acerca.  
  
-Hola Pequeña -La saluda con un beso en la mejilla -Espero que te sientas bien con nosotros -Kathie aiente y sube al tren.  
  
-Ugggggggg creí tener un buen año, pero no -Sirius señala hacia su izquierda y James vio a Severus Snape.  
  
-A mi no me afecta, no lo pelo y es todo -James hablaba, mientras Sirius echaba humo hasta por las orejas.  
  
-Black que sorpresa -Dijo Severus sonriendo irónicamente.  
  
-¡Piérdete o multilícate x cero! -Le escupio en la cara.  
  
-Jejeje ¿Te levantaste de malas? traes mala cara -Severus no se inmutaba por lo de Sirius.  
  
-Pues para tu informacio mi cara enojada puede cambiar cpsa que la tuya no puede hacer.  
  
-Dios que buen alago me has dado -Severus seguia sin inmutarse.  
  
-Basta los dos -James les suplicó.  
  
-Ahh mister Perfect Potter esta aquí, no lo habia visto alteza -Se inclina en señal de burla.  
  
-Severus por favor -James lo para del suelo por los hombros.  
  
-¿Eh insultado a su alteza? Entonces creo que el debo una disculpa -Sonrie ahora con Odio.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!!!!!! -Sirius se lanzó sobre Severus.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius no!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dijo James y en ese Instante aparece Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con una porquería tan grande, Severus -Lucius lo para del suelo ys e lo lleva con el al compartimento.  
  
-Idiota -Dijo Sirius entre dientes.  
  
-Pobrecito Severus no se ve que sea malo -Dijo James.  
  
-Ahh ahora lo defiendes -Reclamó Sirius.  
  
-No es eso pero...te he de decir que sé que deseas no volver a verlo, pero no todo en esta vida se obtiene...¡Remus! -Los ven atravezando la barrera.  
  
-¡Hola! -Se acercó a saludar a sus amigos y junto a él venía Petter Petrigrew.  
  
-Y viene con el enano, bueno hay que subir en el tren, si no, nos deja -Se suben -Ya estamos aquí Kathie -Remus, te rpesento a mi hermana -Remus le da la mano -Y a ti también Pettigrew -Él también le da la mano -Bueno no te vayas a salir de compartimento, Kathie -Kathie aiente y saca sus libros que estaban forrados de rosita (en ella si es aceptable...pero en Gilderoy no).  
  
-Hey, huelen a nuevo, Sirius ¿Hiciste gastar a tu familia, e nvez de darle tus libros a tu hermana?, ya sé que tienes mucho dinero pero... -Remus toma los libros de Kathie.  
  
-No hubiera soportado ver que forrara mis libros de rosita -Todos escuchan a Sirius.  
  
-Pero si el rosa es un color muy bonito, especialmente para una chica tan dulce -Lily Evans apareció en ese momento.  
  
-¡Hey Lily venga a sentarse! -Sirius se hace a un lado.  
  
-Contigo, ni loca, no quiero que te la pases pellizcándome el trasero -Se sienta junto a James y este se sonroja -Dime pequeña ¿eres nueva? -Saca una paleta y se la da.  
  
-Si me llamo Kathie Black -Lily la ve asombrada.  
  
-Oh te compadezco debe de ser terrible para ti, tener una hermano como Sirius...  
  
-¡Oyemé!-Sirius la interrumpió y todos se rieron. 


	16. Como Kathie conoció a Severus

Capítulo XVI  
  
Como Kathie conoció a Severus.  
  
Esto sucedio dos años despues de 1970, este Día era el primero de Septiembre de 1972.  
  
-¡Saludos Sirius! -Gritó James Potter al verlo -Que bueno que te veo. Oh ¿y ella? -De repente reparó en la niña con dos colitas (en el cabello no sean mal pensad@s[pic] [pic][pic])que venía con Sirius.  
  
-Es mi hermana se llama Catalina Black, este año inicia en Hogwarts -James se le acerca.  
  
-Hola Pequeña -La saluda con un beso en la mejilla -Espero que te sientas bien con nosotros -Kathie aiente y sube al tren.  
  
-Ugggggggg creí tener un buen año, pero no -Sirius señala hacia su izquierda y James vio a Severus Snape.  
  
-A mi no me afecta, no lo pelo y es todo -James hablaba, mientras Sirius echaba humo hasta por las orejas.  
  
-Black que sorpresa -Dijo Severus sonriendo irónicamente.  
  
-¡Piérdete o multilícate x cero! -Le escupio en la cara.  
  
-Jejeje ¿Te levantaste de malas? traes mala cara -Severus no se inmutaba por lo de Sirius.  
  
-Pues para tu informacio mi cara enojada puede cambiar cpsa que la tuya no puede hacer.  
  
-Dios que buen alago me has dado -Severus seguia sin inmutarse.  
  
-Basta los dos -James les suplicó.  
  
-Ahh mister Perfect Potter esta aquí, no lo habia visto alteza -Se inclina en señal de burla.  
  
-Severus por favor -James lo para del suelo por los hombros.  
  
-¿Eh insultado a su alteza? Entonces creo que el debo una disculpa -Sonrie ahora con Odio.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!!!!!! -Sirius se lanzó sobre Severus.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius no!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dijo James y en ese Instante aparece Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con una porquería tan grande, Severus -Lucius lo para del suelo ys e lo lleva con el al compartimento.  
  
-Idiota -Dijo Sirius entre dientes.  
  
-Pobrecito Severus no se ve que sea malo -Dijo James.  
  
-Ahh ahora lo defiendes -Reclamó Sirius.  
  
-No es eso pero...te he de decir que sé que deseas no volver a verlo, pero no todo en esta vida se obtiene...¡Remus! -Los ven atravezando la barrera.  
  
-¡Hola! -Se acercó a saludar a sus amigos y junto a él venía Petter Petrigrew.  
  
-Y viene con el enano, bueno hay que subir en el tren, si no, nos deja -Se suben -Ya estamos aquí Kathie -Remus, te rpesento a mi hermana -Remus le da la mano -Y a ti también Pettigrew -Él también le da la mano -Bueno no te vayas a salir de compartimento, Kathie -Kathie aiente y saca sus libros que estaban forrados de rosita (en ella si es aceptable...pero en Gilderoy no).  
  
-Hey, huelen a nuevo, Sirius ¿Hiciste gastar a tu familia, e nvez de darle tus libros a tu hermana?, ya sé que tienes mucho dinero pero... -Remus toma los libros de Kathie.  
  
-No hubiera soportado ver que forrara mis libros de rosita -Todos escuchan a Sirius.  
  
-Pero si el rosa es un color muy bonito, especialmente para una chica tan dulce -Lily Evans apareció en ese momento.  
  
-¡Hey Lily venga a sentarse! -Sirius se hace a un lado.  
  
-Contigo, ni loca, no quiero que te la pases pellizcándome el trasero -Se sienta junto a James y este se sonroja -Dime pequeña ¿eres nueva? -Saca una paleta y se la da.  
  
-Si me llamo Kathie Black -Lily la ve asombrada.  
  
-Oh te compadezco debe de ser terrible para ti, tener una hermano como Sirius...  
  
-¡Oyemé!-Sirius la interrumpió y todos se rieron.  
  
-Y bueno ¿Ya le echaste un ojito a algúhn chico? -Kathie niega.  
  
-Hasta ahorita a ninguno, voy al baño -Se pone de pie y la dejan salir.  
  
-Si quieres yo te acompaño para que no te pierdas -Lily sale con ella -Y así puedes ver a los chicos que estudían en Hogwarts -Salen del compartimento.  
  
-¡¿Te has atrevido a volver sangre sucia?! -Lily voltea y se encuentra con Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Piérdete Malfoy -Dice Lily, mientras Kathie lo evalua.  
  
-Muy mamón -Se dice y lo ve acompañado de dos gorilones -Huggg no horribles [pic][pic][pic], los de Slytherin son horribles, creo que no encontraré a ninguno.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Kathie escucho hablar a un cuarto chico, su voz era como un susurro, pero audible.  
  
-Ahh, Severus -Dijo Lucius y Kathie se volteo a verlo.  
  
-Guauu [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]-El corazón de la niña comoenzó a latir como burro sin mecate, preo nadie noto eso y nisiquiera que estaba sonrojada. A Kathie le latia aquel chico de piel blanca, nariz fina (recuerden que Lucius se la romperá mas adelante [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]), ojos negros como túneles vacios y cabello negro y graciento hasta los hombros -Que lindo -Se dijo así misma.  
  
-Vámonos Kathie, nosotras vamos al baño -Se pasa a travez de ellos.  
  
-¡No te vayas a ir por el inhodoro! -Le gritó Lucius a Kathie.  
  
-¡Que, crees acaso que sacará a tus parientes de ella! -Sirius furioso se pone atras de Malfoy -Tu y tu familia no son más que mierda -Lucius le lanza un puñetazo a Sirius.  
  
-Maldito Gryffindor -Se pelean en el tren y los prefectos corren a separarlos, por lo mientras Kathie volteaba a todos lados, pero, ya no vio a Severus.  
  
-Vete al baño Kathie -Dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba la sangre de la boca.  
  
-Si -Dijo Kathie y se fue con Lily y al niña seguía buscando a su amor platónico.  
  
-¿Buscas a alguien? -Le pregunto Lily.  
  
-¿Eh?, no, no -No podía contarle que se había enamorado de un Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno ya llegamos, pásale -Kathie se mete en el baño -Oye, ¿no has visto a ningun chico que te agrade? -Kathie sale cabizbaja del baño y se acerca a Lily.  
  
-Me gusta uno -Lily sonríe.  
  
-Ohh, que bien ¿Puedo saber quien es? o tengo que adiviner -Le dice un monton de nombres y Kathie niega -¿De donde es?.  
  
-De Slytherin -Lily pega un brinco.  
  
-¿Un Slytherin? -Kathie asiente -No es Lucius ¿verdad? -Kathie niega.  
  
-No, es el chico que se acercó después, él de ojos negros como túneles vacios y que hablaba como en un susurro -Lily abre los ojos demesuradamente.  
  
-¡Severus Snape! -Dijo asombrada -Dios si Sirius se entera te mata, no lo traga.  
  
-No le digas nada, por favor -Le suplicó.  
  
-No te preocupes. De mi no saldrá nada -Salen del baño -Ojalá y te lo encuentres, dejame decirte que Severus parece ser un chico lindo, pero no sé por que no quiere demostrarlo -Llegan al compartimento -¿Qué hay de nuevo? -Los 4 chicos jugaban con un Snap explosivo y Peter iba perdiendo todas las partidas.  
  
-¿No juegan? -Las invitó James.  
  
-Bueno, un jueguito no nos vendría mal -Lily y Kathie se sientan en el suelo.  
  
-Muy bien, Remus reparte -Remus repartió enytre todos el número exacto de cartas y en ese momento la puerta se abre.  
  
-¿Qué buscas aquí Snape? -Sirius puso de inmediato cara de odio (Kathie puso esta cara [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]:inlove al ver a Severus) y vio que tenía un paquete en la mano.  
  
-Ten por seguro que no te busco a ti -Le respondió el chico de ojos negros insoldables y despues lee el papaelito que estaba en el paquete -¿Quién de ustedes es Catalina Black? -Kathie estaba emocionada pero sabia disumularlo muy bien y Lily le golpeo el brazo a la niña cariñosamente.  
  
-Soy yo -Kathie se acerca a él.  
  
-Toma, esto es tuyo, y que ya se cambien, ya vamos a llegar -Se da la media vuelta y se va.  
  
-Uff que bueno que se largo -Sirius cierra la puerta -Bueno juguemos un juego más y nos cambiamos -Y de todos modos Pettigrew nunca ganó.  
  
-Ya llegamos -Todos bajan -Bueno Kathie tú te iras con los de primero.  
  
-Te veré al rato, hermano -Kathie le da a Sirius un beso en la mejilla y después se reune con sus compañeros en el lugar donde Hagrid los llamaba.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, veremos a tu hermana en el comedor -Sirius se va con sus amigos.  
  
End del flash Back  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--  
  
-De esa forma conocí a Severus en el tren -Les explica Kathie a los chicos -Para mi, en mi caso fue amor a primera vista -Los dos se besan.  
  
Y hablando de se pasado, ¿Ustedes creen que el sombrero seleccionador esta remendado por estar viejo? -Les preguntó Remus.  
  
-Pues sería lo más lógico -Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pues no es así -Remus sonríe - Creo que Severus y los demás saben que ocurrió, ¿Verdad Sirius?.  
  
Flash Back del sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-Muy bien, cuando los llame pasen aquí y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador, el cual les dira a que casa pertenecen -Minerva desenrolla un largo pergamino -¡Stephany Castle! -Una chica rubia se puso el sombrero.  
  
-¡Slytherin! -Grito este.  
  
-¡Narcisa! (ni me se su apellido y este dato es inventado, aunque se que Narcisa es de Sly) -Una chica también rubia, con cara de asco subio a la tarima.  
  
-¡Ravenclaw! -Lucius Malfoy golpeo la mesa de Slytherin, ya que le habia echado un ojito a Nercisa en el tren.  
  
-No todo se obtiene en esta vida, Malfoy -Severus se servia jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Rita Shower -Leyo Mc Gonagall.  
  
-¡Slytherin! -De nuevo Gritó el sombrero.  
  
-Catalina Black -Kathie subió al estrado y Sirius se puso de pie para poder ver bien a su hermana.  
  
Pero al sombrer se le ocurió bromear y a Sirius no le cayo en gracia...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh un Black!!!!!!! o ¿Deberia decir una Black?, ¿a donde te mando?, ¡Ya sé...Slythe... -No terminod e decir eso, cuando Sirius lo agarra y comenzó a desgarrarlo, jalarlo y pisotearlo (Auch pobre sombrerito).  
  
-¡Sirius vete a tu lugar! -Todos lo veían asombrados y Mac Gonagall agarra al sombrero.  
  
Fin del flash back.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Nadie se aguantaba la risa  
  
-Ahhhhh, con que Sirius destrozó al sombrero. ¿Qué ocurrió después? pregunto Hermione entre risas.  
  
-Pues lo remendaron y el sombrero arrepentido por eso, dijoq eu Kathie iría a Gryffindor y a partir de es día ya no volvio a bromear -De repente Severus se paro de golpe.  
  
-Nosotros riendo y no hemos ido por las boggarts -Sirius, remus y Harry se pararon de golpe también.  
  
-¡Es cierto! -Salen corriendo del comedor.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que vean -Llevaban las varitas delante de ellos.  
  
-Vean hacia todos lados, ya que puede salir uno por ahi -Remus empuja una puerta y se dan cuanta de que esta era un aula en la que jamás habían estado, llena de bancas viejas, polvo y telarañas, de pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe y los 4 se ven sumidos en una total oscuridad.  
  
-Lumus -Susurró Severus -Busquemos la puerta de este lugar aqui no hay boggarts -Los otros también encienden sus varitas..  
  
-De acuerdo vamos -Caminaron con cuidado para no tropezarce.  
  
-Siento que el aula está girando -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Eso no importa -Remus iba tanteando todas las paredes -Creo que ya encontre la puerta -Agarra la perilla y la gira -Vamos. 


	17. Las otras dimensiones

Capitulo XVII  
  
Capitulo XVII  
  
Las otras dimensiones  
  
Primer subcapitulo  
  
todo esta de cabeza  
  
Los muchachos no podían creer lo que veían, ahora Hogwarts parecia estar de cabeza.  
  
-Me voy a vomitar -No podían soportar estar de cabeza y menos Harry.  
  
-¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?! -Decidieron avanzar y con sorpresa vieron que no podian dejar de estar de cabeza.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada. Se me hace que esa sala nos dirigió a otra dimensión -Lupin intenta explicarse que es lo que está ocurriendo -Y es una sala que nunca habíamos visto -Camninan por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Lo más extraño es que no están las puertas que habitualmente están en este pasillo -Era bastante extraño.  
  
-¡Hey! aquí hay algo -Harry les señala un letrero.  
  
-¡Pero está en Latín antiguo! -Intentaron leerlo pero como todos saben, ninguno de los cuatro sabe latin antiguo (solo als palabras de sus hechizos) ni aun a golpes.  
  
-Bah si tan siquiera Slatero estuviera aquí -Por más que lo leían no mas no.  
  
-¿Slatero? ¿No es acaso Alastor? -Severus ve a Harry.  
  
-Slatero es el nombre de pila de Quirrell, no cabe duda de que siempre se aprende algo nuevo en esta vida -Todos lo vieron con cara de órale.  
  
-¿Y cómo descubriste que ese era su nombre? -Preguntó Remus mientras despegaba el letrero de la pared.  
  
-Simple, Yo tuve que firmar su contrato de aceptación de maestro de DCAO -Se los muestra.  
  
-Tu cargas todo como Hagrid -Harry abre el sobre.  
  
-Sí, lo acepto, cargo hasta con el perico -Saca un periquitod e hule y todos se rien.  
  
Bueno voy a leerlo -Harry desdobla la hoja.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Nombre: Slatero Quirrell.  
  
Edad: 25 años.  
  
Estado civil: Soltero.  
  
Viene a ejercer como profesor DE DCAO  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Harry vio la firma de Quirrell y la de Severus en el papel.  
  
-Jajaja creo que esa firma te ha de haber revuelto el estómago -Exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Antes sí, pero ahora ya no -Le sonríe.  
  
-¡Hey, ahí está la puerta! -Los cuatro corrieron hacia allá y cuando harry abrio la puerta de nuevo todo brillo y ahora se encontraron en...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
SEGUNDA DIMENSIÓN  
  
Hielo y Nieve  
  
-¡Me estoy helando! -Una gran ventisca de nieve los rodeo por un espacio y al finalizar se vieron en un paraje congelado.  
  
-¿En que diablos pensaba Albus al crear esto en Hogwarts? -Severus hizo aparecer 4 abrigos y le dio uno a cada uno.  
  
-Gracias ¿Y Harry? -Lo ven haciendo un muñequito de nieve.  
  
-Ayy que lindo, nosotros preocupados y tu jugando con la nieve -Sirius el avienta a Harry ua bola de nieve a la cabeza.  
  
-¡Eso no se vale! -Harry forma otra vola de nieve y se la lanza a Sirius, pero como su padrino se mueve, Harry le da a Severus en la cara, y se arma la guerra de nieve, mientras en el comedor del colegio.  
  
-Bueno según esos cuatro iban a atrapar a las Boggarts, pero están jugando -Sheyla de nuevo veía en su pelotita Azul.  
  
-¿Jugando? -El profesor Dumbledore se acercó.  
  
-Sí, entraron por una puerta dimensional -Les señala en donde se encuentra la entrada.  
  
-Yo no recuerdo alguna puerta en ese lugar, Sheyla -Señalo Dumbledore.  
  
-Oh mi pobrecito Harry está perdido -Akiko se puso de pie.  
  
-Muy Bien Slatero ven con Akiko, Sheyla y conmigo. Iremos por los muchachos -Se ponen de pie.  
  
-Hagrid, te encargo a pollito, sé que tu lo cuidaras muy bien durante todo el tiempo que yo esté aquí -No era necesario que se lo pidiera ya que Hagrid lo haria de mil amores.  
  
-Que ¿Ahora estudiaremos a los dragones? -Dijo Draco con enfado.  
  
-No, gracias, no nos apetecería verte dentro de una jaula con un letrero que diga "Draco Malfoy: El más horrible de los dragones que desgraciadamente aún no está en peligro de extinción" -Todos reieron por el comentario de Fred.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras los buscadores...  
  
-Es extraño -Dijo Sheyla, mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba la puerta que conducía a la otra dimensión.  
  
-¿Qué es extraño, Sheyla? -Quizo saber Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo de Severus. Supuestamente con lo de Voldemort vivo de nuevo -Quirrell se estremecio al oir el nombre de quien no debe nombrarse -Aunque a decir verdad nunca se fue... A Snape no le doliera el antebrazo izquierdo, que es donde supuestamente tiene la marca -Todos vieron que ella tenía razón.  
  
-Pues a lo mejor tu primo puede quitarle su marca sus mortífagos y como sabe que Severus lo ha traicionado por eso lo ataca con algo en el corazón -Ese es el punto de vista de Akiko.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón, la pregunta es con que -Sheyla pone la mano en una perilla -Es aqui, hemos llegado -Abre y se encuentran con el aula vieja. Los otros tres la siguen.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Y de nuevo con los perdidos.  
  
-¡Oigan! -Harry se puso de pie de un brinco -Tenemos que salir y atrapar las boggarts -Todos se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Harry tiene razón -Severus se sacude la nieve de la túnica.  
  
-Me pregunto ¿qué más nos encontraremos? -Pregunto sirius.  
  
-Mientras no se aparesca el Ecoloco (Si no han visto burbujas no saben de que hablo) -Todos se rieron del comentario de Remus.  
  
-Pues prefiero mil veces al Ecoloco que a quien...¡¡¡¡Bahhh!!!!! Voldemort -Dijo Severus haciendo que Remus y Sirius dieran un respingo -Que ¿aún les da miedo decir su nombre? Debería ser yo quien debería temerlo, ya que anda buscandome para matarme -De repente Harry desaparece undiendose en la nieve -¡Harry! -Los tres corrieron en esa dirección.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¿estás bien? -Le gritó Sirius.  
  
-¡Sí..sí...eso creo! -Le responde.  
  
-¿Dónde estás? -Ahora gritó Remus.  
  
-¡No lo sé! -Los tres bajan de un brinco y caen a lado de Harry.  
  
De nuevo todo esta oscuro y Severus palapa la pared para ver si encuentra una antorcha o algo -Lumus -Dice al no tener éxito y ahora se econtraban en una especie de gruta y al voltear hacia arriba vieron que el agujero por donde saltaron ya no estaba.  
  
-¿Y ahora? -Dijo Remus (aqui termina el cuarto cuaderno)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Yo no sé nada de nada -Sirius tambin prendió su varita.  
  
-Así no creo que tengamos ánimos para el paseo que inicia mañana -Remus podría tener razón.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
3ª Dimensión  
  
Stalactitas y Stalagmitas  
  
-Oye Severus -Harry lo jala de la capa -Una vez le pregunté a Hagrid cual era la diferencia entre Stalactitas y Stalagmitas, pero me dijoq eu era por que Stalagmitas tenían una "m" -Sirius sintió que se iba a morir de la risa.  
  
-a ver, a ver ¿cómo estubo eso? -Pregunto Severus -No es por una mugrosa "m". Harry una Stalactita es una concreción que cuelga del techo de las cuevas, formada por la filtración y evaporación de aguar con carbonato de sal y Stalagmita es la concreción qeu s eforma en el suelo de las cuevas con la punta hacia arriba -Remus y Siroius profirieron un "Ohhhh" bastante audible.  
  
-¡Profe, profe! -Sirius brincaba como un niño chiquito -Que sabio es usted, peo dígame ¿qué es concresión? -Los dos se le acercaron.  
  
-Bueno la concreción es una acumulación de partículas unidas o una calidad de concreto -Sirius y Remus ahora agitaban las mangas de sus túnicas cerca de Severus.  
  
-Apágalo Remus que se nos quema -Led ijo sirius.  
  
-De verdad que eres bastante inteligente -Severus se ríe.  
  
-Oye, de casualidad ¿No sabes por que Lockhart en tan estúpido? -Preguntó Remus.  
  
-No, desgraciadamente no, ahí si te falle, pero creo que eso le viene de nacimiento -Todos se ríen.  
  
-Bueno creo que en eso no hay pierde -Se tenían que agarrar con fuerza de las paredes ya que el piso estaba muy resbaloso.  
  
-Hay que ir con cuidado para que no se caigan -Sirius agarra a Remus del antebrazo y Severus a Harry.  
  
-¿Puedo ir delante de ti, Severus? -Severus le dice a Harry que sí con la cabeza -Gracias -Se cambia de lado -Yo los dirijo.  
  
-Jaja como si tu supieras donde está la salida -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, pero la veré antes que ustedes -Pisa a su padrino para para que se calle.  
  
-Auch...oye Harry -Remus se ríe.  
  
-Eso es para que no te burle... ahhhhhh -Se resbaló y se llevó a Severus como corbata y fueron casi a caer a un abismo, si es que no se estampan contra un muro, el cual les salvó la vida.  
  
-Eso sí les debió doler -Pero Sirius también se resbala y se lleva a Remus y chocan contra lso otros que ya se habían puesto de píe.  
  
-Auch, chuza - Severus quedo abajo de todos, después Harry, Sirius y Remus en la punta.  
  
-Creo que me rompí los huesos -Dijo Remus mientras se ponía la mano en la espalda.  
  
-Yo te rompere otra cosa si no te quitas de encima -Severus se pone de pie y se quita a todos.  
  
-¿Sabes Sevie? Fue un placer chocar contigo -Sirius ayudaba a Harry a incorporarse mientras Remus se sujetaba de la pared.  
  
-Oigan -Remus sin querer empujo la puerta que estaba escondida en el muro.  
  
-Mira Harry tenías razón ,dijiste que tu encontrarías la puerta...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Sheyla ¿estás segura que los encontraremos? -Sheyla asiente.  
  
--Sí, mi esfera marca un atajo y es por aquí -Les pide que la sigan.  
  
-¿Los encontraremos luego, luego? -Quizo saber Akiko.  
  
-EWso sí no lo sé., hay muchos atajos para llegar a ellos, pero las dimensiones se cambían en tiempos diferentes, ya que las puertas nunca aparecen en eli mismo lugar -Siguen avanzando.  
  
-Pues Duos quiera y los encontremos pronto -Esas son las palabras de Dumbledore y en la nueva dimensión.  
  
-¡Dios me voy a marear! -Los chicos no creían poder soportar algo así.  
  
IV y ultima dimesión.  
  
Espirales y Colores  
  
-Creo que voy a vomitar -El camino giraba ante ellos, mientras en las paredes se dibujaban espirales de todos tamaños y colores, las cuales giraban muy lentamente incluso parecian estar en tercera dimensión.  
  
-Me siento peor que después de una borrachera en Hogsmeade -Ya no podían mas. Los parpados les pesaban y los pies les parecían de plomo.  
  
-Todo me da vueltas -Severus terminó por deplomarse en el suelo.  
  
-¡Seve! -Harry quizo correr a donde estaba él, pero el profesor de pociones fue adsorvido por uno de los espirales.  
  
-¡Espera Harry! -Sirius intento detenerlo, pero en ese instante su ahijado se desmaya y otro delos espirales lo adsorve -¡Harry! -Remus sujeta a Sirius, él cual estaba muy desesperado.  
  
-Calam, tal vez luego los encontremos, a lo mejor no esta muy lejos de aquí -Se lo lleva, pero también se desmaya.  
  
-¡Remus, Remus! -Sirius lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude, pero al igual que los otros también es adsorvido y Sirius finalmente también lo fue.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Diablos! -Grito Sheyla -¡Se han desaparecido! -Agitaba su bolita mágica.  
  
-¿Cómo? -Dumbledore se ve preocupado.  
  
-Primero desapareció Severus, pero ahora ya no está ninguno de los cuatro -Intentaba ver si los localizaba.  
  
-¿No sabes dónde cayó mi pobrecito Harry? -Sheyla se voltea a ver a Akiko.  
  
-Toma a ver si tu logras verlo -Le extiende la esfera.  
  
-Yo no veo nada -Se queja.  
  
-Ahhh es cierto que es a prueba de vampiros y creaturas mágicas -De nuevo Sheyla toma la esfera.  
  
-¿Er...eres...un...vam..vampiro? -Quirrell se hace hacia atrás asustado.  
  
-Sí, pero no temas no te voy a morder a menos de que me des motivo -Dumbledore se acerca a Sheyla.  
  
-¿Aun no lo ves? -Sheyla dice que no.  
  
-Solo espero que estén bien.  
  
Severus se desperto después de unos 15 minutos y la cabeza le dolía horrible.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -Se preguntó mientras volteaba a todos lados, los ojos le ardían, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.  
  
Sorpresivamente se vió en la mansión que él habito junto a su padre, esta estaba recien decorada y dentro de ella una mujer a la cual Severus nunca había conocido, esta era una mujer muy bella, de ojos negros como la noche y cabello rubio, que caia en forma de caireles detras de su cintura y estaban sujetas por un moño azul celeste.  
  
-Melody -Severus sorpresivamente vio acercarse a su padre a la mujer -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? -Le puso las manos sobre los hombros apretandoselos bruscamente, mientras suspìraba en su cabeza.  
  
-Cruelius... Vamos a tener un hijo -Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y Severus, él cual presenciaba la escena sintió un nudo de emociones dentro de él. Aquella mujer era su madre, tenía los ojos de ella, sólo que los de Severus eran túnelos oscuros y los de su madre reflejaban un amor infinito.  
  
-¿Un hijo? -Cruelius no parecía muy contento con la idea -¿Crees que me apetece tener un hijo contigo, maldita muggle?, Primero te ofreciste a mi a cambio de que te perdonara la vida y no te matara y ahora me sales con esto -Severus sintió la sangre hervir. No. a él no le importaba que su madre fuera una sangre sucia ya que él no creía en eso. Más bien le enfurecia saber como fue maltratada por su padre...Si tan sólo ella viviera, si ella hubiera estado a su lado tal vez nunca se hubiera con vertido en el mounstro que poco a poco estaba convirtiendose en lo que se podía decir un ángel... Pero Severus debía saber que el destino nos tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas.  
  
-¿Por qué me tratas así Cruelius? -Dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas rosadas.  
  
-¡No me vengas con lágrimas! -La abofeteo -Odio qeu seas una cobarde -Severus al ver la escena apreto con furia la mandíbula y los puños.  
  
-Déjala -Dijo entre dientes, Pero sabía que era inútil, era como si él no estuviera ahí y vio a su madre irse a otra habitación y la siguió.  
  
-No importa mi amor -Dijo Melody pasandose una mano sobre el vientre No importa lo que diga tu padre, Tú eres y serás lo más importante de mi vida.  
  
La escena se oscurece y ahora Severus ve a un niño pequeño sentado en un taburete, mientras leía un cuento de Hadas. Sus pequeños pies colgaban y él los balanceaba.  
  
-¡Severus! -Cruelius apareció en ese instante -¡¿Cuándo dejarás de leer ese estúpido libro?! -Se lo arrebata.  
  
-¡Dámelo es mío! -El pequeño Severus brincaba para quitarselo -¡Si mamá estuviera aquí me lo daría! -Cruelius avienta el libro.  
  
-Pero tu madre está muerta .¡Tu la mataste la nacer! -Lo señala acusadoramente con el dedo indice.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -El pequeño comenzó a llorar mientras Cruelius lo tomaba por la nuca y lo estrellaba contra la pared.  
  
-¿Cómo pude permitir que mi padre me tratara de esa manera? -Severus contemplaba la escena y se fijo que sus ojos antes se parecían mucho a los de su madre, llenos de ternura y otra vez la escena oscureció y ve a su padre con Blinky, la elfina de su casa y qeu siempre mostro un gran cariño por Severus, pare el ese pequeño ser podría ser como su madre.  
  
-Sr ¿no cre que fue injusto ocultarle la verdad a Severus? -Cruelius se voltea a verla.  
  
-¿De que verdad hablas? -Enciende una pipa.  
  
-El niño se fue a Hogwarts, sin saber... qeu su madre está viva -Al escucharlo Severus sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor ¡Su madre estaba viva! y él siempre había tenido la idea de que había muerto cuando él nació. Severus enterró la cara tras las rodillas y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. Ahora él tenía lago nuevo que hacer y eso era buscar a su madre, al abrir los ojos se vió en la villa de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -Severus se puso de pie y decidio entrar al jardín de la casa.  
  
-¡No corras Harry! -Severus vió a un pequeño correr en direcciónd e las matas.  
  
-James, ven, no creo que le pase algo y aprte con Pettigrew de guardían estamos muy seguros -Severus volteo y vio al verdadero Harry.  
  
-Harry -Se acercó a él y por una corazonada sabía que si le respondería.  
  
-Seve -Harry lo abrazó -Pensé que no volvería a verte -Severus vio en los ojos de Harry, que el niño trataba de decirles as us padres que Pettigrew los traicionaría.  
  
-Es una lástima, Harry -Lo abrazó -Que no puedas cambiar el destino -Harry comienza a llorar escondiendo la cara en el regazo de Severus.  
  
-¡Lily, corre con Harry! -Harry oyo gritar a su padre y volteó a ver en esa dirección. Su padre: James Potter hacia todo lo imposible por impedir que Voldemort entrara en la casa.  
  
-¡James! -Grito Lily histérica y Harry se puso las manos sobre la frente ya que la cicatriz le ardía, Severus e agachó a su lado y lo abrazó.  
  
-Abra Kedava .Se oyo la voz de Voldemort bastante tranquila, seguida por un grito desgarrador de James Potter, él cual segundos después cayo muerto al suelo, Lily histerica y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a un lado del cadaver de James Y Voldemort aprovecho eso para acercarse al niño que había quedado indefenso, el pequeño le sonrió sin saber que el era el posible portador de su muerte.  
  
-¡No, deja a Harry, aléjate de él! -Lily se adelantó y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo -¡Mátame a mi, te lo suplico! -Le gritó -pero deja viva a esta inicente cretura -Voldemort no quizo escucharla pues él no queróa matarla a ella si no al chico y al ver eso Lily se giro opostunamente para cubrir a su bebé y ella recibio la maldisión del aveda Kedabra. Voldemort al ver su fracaso chirrio los dientes y de nuevo apunto al pequeño pero extrañamente la maldición se le regreso y lo hizo aullar de dolor y salir de ahi. Mientras el niño lloraba por la causa de que una cicatriz en forma de Rayo se le estaba formando en la frente y finalmente una parte de la casa comenzó a derrumbarse.  
  
Una sombra corría por la noche y parecía ser un mortífago ya que portaba una capa negra y una máscara que escondía muy bien su rostro. Se metió a la casa en ruinas y retiró unos tablones.  
  
-Por favor, que alguien esté vivo .Un llanto lo alentó y siguió excavando, después se quito la capucha y la máscara. No era otro más que Severus Snape que parentaba tener como 21 o 22 años -Gracias a Dios -Agarro al pequeño Harry y con un pañuelo le retiro la sangre.  
  
-Séverus, dámelo -Harry y Snape vieron llegar a Hagrid y Severus le paso al bebé para después desaparecer.  
  
-¡Lily, James! -Oyeron que alguien gritaba histérico y vieron llegar a un joven Sirius con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.  
  
-Pobre de tí Sirius, no pudiste llegar a tiempo -Hagrid lo abrazó.  
  
-Por favor, dame a Harry, yo cuidaré de él -El semigigante niega.  
  
-No puedo, tengo ordenes de llevarlo con sus tíos. Por parte de Dumbledore -Sirius golpea el suelo furiosamente y la escena oscurece.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-¿Y ahora dónde estamos? -Severus ayudo a Harry a incorporarse.  
  
-No lo sé -Mientras Harry se levantaba. Con el puño se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Crees poder caminar, Harry? -Severus se agacha a su lado.  
  
Me siento muy mal -Ahora el profesor de pociones se lo lleva sobre su espalda.  
  
-Ánimo Harry, presiento que no falta mucho para salir -De pronto divisa a alguien recargado en un árbol -¡Remus! -Al oir el nombre, Harry alzó la vista.  
  
-¡Severus, Harry! -Corrió hacia ellos -Oh Harry ¿qué ocurre?.  
  
-Acaba de ver como sus padres fueron asesinados, una ilusión bastante cruel y amarrada a lo que fue realmente -Remus abraza a Harry.  
  
-¿Ves a ese niño corriendo Harry? -Le señala a un niño desnutrido y de cabello castaño -Soy yo mucho antes de que me mordieran los licántropos y a punto de entrar a Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Remus! -Una mujer gritó al niño mientras blandía una nota por encima de su cabeza -¡No llevas la lista de compras! -El pequeño Remus regresa por la lista.  
  
-Lo siento -Se pone una mano tras la nuca.  
  
-Procura no llegar muy noche -Remus corre colina abajo.  
  
-vamos a seguirlo -El Remus adulto les pide a los otros dos que lo sigan.  
  
-El bosque parece tener un atajo muy rápido -La noche ya comenzaba a cubrir el cielo -Y puede ser que regrese antes de que anochezca por completo -Se va corriendo pero de repente tropezó -Auch -Se levanta y ve que se corto el codo y la rodilla, se comienza a revisar las heridas. Cuando de pronto se vió rodeado de una mana de lobos (Probablemente hombres lobo) -Por Dios -Intenta correr, pero la herida en la rodilla no se lo permite, mientras las lágrimas le recorren el rostro, de repente uno de los lobos se le avienta por detrás. Remus presintió que moriría devorado por los lobos, mientras sentía los colmillos hundirse en su carne -La escena oscurece.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ahora los tres ven al señor Lupin salir de la casa corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Otro hombre se le acerca.  
  
-Ya van tres horas de que Remus se fue a comprar unas cosas y no ha vuelto -Ambsos e internan en el bosque y de repente lo ven boca abajo. Tirado en el suelo y rodeado de un charco de sangre -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Remus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Grito su padre histericamente ys e acerco al cuerpo del niñó -Hijo mío háblame por favor ([pic] [pic][pic][pic][pic]creo que me he pasado de dramática con estas historias) El otro hombre se quita la capa y cubre con cuidado a Remus.  
  
-Aún vive, pero hay que darnos prisa para llegar con el médico - Al verlos aparecer la señora Lupin, profirió un grito desgarrador.  
  
-¡Remus, Remus! -Corrió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres -¡Mi pequeño! -La capa ya estaba empapada de sangre.  
  
-A un lado mujer. Lo llevaremos al médico -Después de un tiempo los padres de Remus se hayaban a los pies de la cama de su hijo -¡Un licántropo!, ¡Mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombre lobo! -El señor Lupin golpea furiosamente el mueble que tenía a un lado y despierta a su hijo.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -La señora Lupin se acerca a su hijo.  
  
-Vuelve a dormir, mi amor -le acaricia el cabello y al escena oscurece.  
  
-Si no me equivoco, creo que aquí encontraremos a Sirius -Severus aun cargaba a Harry sobre su espalda.  
  
-Vamos Harry, ánimate -Remus le palapa la espalda cariñosamente.  
  
-Me dolio bastante lo que vi, era peor que un dementor o un Boggart -Se acercan a Sirius cuando lo ven.  
  
-¡Harry! -Lo baja de la espalda de Severus cuando los ve -¿Qué te ocurrió? -Lo abraza y Severus le cuenta lo que le paso -Pobre de ti Harry -De repente los cuatro se ven en una calle.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Juro matarte Pettigrew!!!!!!!!!!!! -Vieron correr a un joven Sirius en dirección de la calle -¿¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué desgraciado!!!???? dime porque -Pescó a Pettigrew de la playera y lo empotró en una pared -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo confé en tí!!!!!!! -Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjame explicarte!!!!!!! -Se suelto -¡Voldemort juro matarme! -Sirius tenía su varita en su mano -¡No tenía salida! -Harry podría jurar que el joven Sirius iba a explotar y en ese momento ve aparecer detras de Pettigrew a un monton de muggles caminando -Lo siento Sirius -Pettigrew -Pettigrew se corta un dedo y lanza una maldicion parecida al aveda Kadravra, Sirius se cubre mientras la maldición mata a los muggles.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pettigrew!!!!!!! -Vió una rata correr en las alcantarillas -Has escapado desgraciado, pero yo te pescaré -Se comenzó a reir como un maniaco y ene se momento fue arrestado por el ministerio. la escena oscurece y ahora se encuentran sentados en unos bancos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh muy bien!!!!!!!!!! -Vieron a Barthie Crouch acercarse al joven Sirius -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llévenselo a Azkaban!!!!!!!!!! -Los dementores lo comenzaron a jalar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Esto no es justo. Tengo derecho a un juicio, por favor profesor Dumbledore!!!!!! -Sirius desesperado se arrojo a los pies del profesor Dumbledore, pero este lo separa.  
  
-Aléjate de mí -Lo separa con un gran dolor en el corazón -No puedo creer que traicionaras a tu mejor amigo, Sirius -El muchacho en su desesperación se abrazo a los pies de un joven Severus que se hayaba sentado a un lado de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Quitame las manos de encima!!!!!!! (caray aqui hay puro grito[pic] [pic]) -Severus lo seprar bruscamente y asqueado -Un asesino como tú (miren quien lo dice, recuerda que fuiste mortifago mi rey[pic] )merece mucho más que ir a Azkaban.  
  
-Me odio por ellos -Dijo el verdadero Severus -Ya que si yo hubiera dicho toda la verdad, tu hubieras sdo libre y Harry se hubiera quedado contigo desde que era un bebe -Los otros tres asienten mientras desaparecen y de nuevo se ven la dimencion de los espirales pero estos ya no se movían y la puerta de salida estaba frente a ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh de todas las visiones que he visto esta es la peor!!!!!!!! -Se encontraron con Quirrell.  
  
-Chi...chicos -Los llama.  
  
-¿Acaso tu también te perdiste? -Quirrell dice que no i los ayuda a salir.  
  
-Uff salimos, salimos -Los chicos se quitan el sudor de la frente.  
  
-¿Y los boggarts? -Pregunto Sheyla.  
  
-Ayy no, ya no. Que asusten a quien gusten -Dumbledore los empuja a los cuatro al pasillo.  
  
-Ándenle, vayan por las boggarts -Los pobres ya no podían más.  
  
-Déjenos descanzar un poco -Se tiran en el suelo del pasillo.  
  
-Bueno, pues descancen entonces -Los otros se van tomando cada quien su rumbo.  
  
-Sevie ¿qué fue lo que viste tu en tu ilusión?. Me imagino que fue algo real -Severus esbozo en su rostro una sonrisa.  
  
-Puede ser o no verdad. Harry mi padre me mintió durante todo este tiempo... Mimadre está viva -Harry y los otros dos se voltean sorprendidos a verlo.  
  
-¿Tu madre está viva? -A toda respuesta la sonrisa de Severus se volvió más tierna y dulce.  
  
-¡Entonces búscala! -Le urgió Lupin -Por Dios Severus, siempre viviste engañado ¿no crees que ella quiera verte? -Le puso las manos sobre los hombros.  
  
-Es que no lo sé... No sé donde pueda estar -Aunque quería ocultarlo estaba visiblemente esperanzado, emocionado. incluso a punto de llorar de felicidad como lo había hecho hace unos momentos.  
-¿Qué les pasa? -Dumbledore paso de nuevo ya que iba a devolver un libro a la biblioteca.  
  
-Sucede que en la dimensión que visitó Severus. Se dió cuenta de que su madre vive -Dumbledore se hinca frente a Severus.  
  
-Severus eso es algo maravilloso y creo que debes ir en su busca -Remus se gira a verlo.  
  
-¿Verdad? Es lo que yo le digo -Dumbledore se pone de pie.  
  
-Bueno tratándose de un caso especial. ustedes podrán ir al mundo Muggle desde hoy -Le da una tarjeta a Severus -Yo sabía lo de Melody pero te lo iba a decir hasta que estuviaras listo y veo que el momento por fin a llegado.. pero llevo ya tiempo sin verla a ella y ella lógico no sabe nada sobre su hijo -Le acaricia el cabello.  
  
-Sí, anda Sevie, ve a buscarla -Dumbledore le sonríe a Harry.  
  
-Y creo que ellos te acompañaran -Severus guarda la tarjeta -peor primero deben a trapar las boggarts. 


	18. Boggarts y dementores

capitulo XVIII  
  
Boggarts y dementores.  
  
Severus aun no podía creerlo, estaba a unas cusntos horas de conocer a su madre.  
  
-Vente hay que darnos prisa para que vayamos a conocer a tu mami -Se ponen de pie.  
  
-Jeje me recuerda cuando nacio Harry.  
  
..Flash Back..  
  
-Calma James o le harás un hoyo al suelo -James paseaba de un lado al otro bastante nervioso.  
  
-Como se nota que eres padre primerizo -Remus también estaba con ellos.  
  
-Ya ha tardado demasiado -James se estrujaba las manos.  
  
-Estas cosas llevan tiempo, los muggles son más tardados -En ese momento una puerta de uno de los consultorios se abre.  
  
- Muy bien ¿Quién es el padre? -Una enfermera pregunta.  
  
-Y. Yo -A James casi no le salía la voz -¿Cómo se encuentran? -Reacciono por fin.  
  
-Bien, fue un niño. Si gusta puede acompañarme para que le de una visita a ambos -James la siguió.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Espere que yo soy el futuro padrino!!!!!!!! -Sirius corrió para alcanzarlos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y yo un colado!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Remus fue tras ellos.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación vieron que Lily en sus brazos tenía a su baby, el cual era muy pequeño y tenía los cabellitos alborotados (no como Goku esto no es DB) y movia sus pequeños puños lentamente.  
  
-¡James si es tuyo, se parece bastante a ti! -Lo bueno es que la alegría de James era inmensa, sino se hubiera golpeado a Sirius.  
  
-Que bebe tan lindo -Remus le toco la carita y el bebe abrió los ojitos, pero los cerro de inmediato ya que la luz lo lastimaba.  
  
-Mi hijo -James murmuro suavemente mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro.  
  
-¿Qué fue? -La puerta del cuarto se abrió en ese instante y aparecieron Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Madame Pince y Poppy, junto a Hagrid, quien venía cargado de un monton de regalos para el bebe.  
  
-Oh, un niño, que hermoso -Madame Pomfrey lo carga.  
  
-¿Cómo le pondrás? -Preguntó Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Harry Potter. Harry James Potter -Lily dió suspiro.  
  
....End Flash....  
  
-Así que eso sucedio -Sirius y Remus asintieron.  
  
-¿Saben? Estoy tan feliz que me pondría a cantar -Dijo Severus.  
  
-Pues haslo tienes una voz muy bonita para el canto -Opinó Remus.  
  
-El problema es que no sé que cantar -Pone las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
-Pues lo primero que te venga a la cabeza -Severus toma aire.  
  
No, no no me llores, no me vayas a hacer,  
  
llorar a mi...  
  
Dame, dame tu mano, intentalo mi niño, quiero  
  
verte reir...  
  
Abrazame fuerte, ven corriendo a mi...  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra  
  
cosa que pensar en ti...  
  
Tu estas dormido, y yo te abrazo y siento,  
  
que respiras...  
  
Sueño, con tu sonrisa, te beso, muy despacio  
  
tus mejillas...  
  
Necesito verte... donde quiera que estes...  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, y no hago otra  
  
cosa que  
  
pensar en ti... solo vivo y respiro, para ti...  
  
Te quiero...te quiero.. te quiero...  
  
Abrazame fuerte, ven corriendo a mi...  
  
dejame que te diga otra vez que  
  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra  
  
cosa que pensar en ti...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bravo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Severus abrió los ojos y se encuentra con que media escuela lo escucho cantar.  
  
-Bueno hay que ir por las Boggarts, ustedes vayan a sus torres -Severus se puso de pie.  
  
-Lo mejor será dividirnos en equipos, que Harry vaya con Sirius y yo contigo Severus -Les parece buena la idea de Remus.  
  
-Que cada quien atrape 5, 10 por cada equipo -Todos asienten.  
  
-Remus y yo vigilaremos desde las mazmorras hasta el tercer piso, ustedes desde el cuarto hasta la torre más alta -Los cuatro corren en direcciones diferentes.  
  
-Nos veremos en el despacho de Remus cuando atrapemos todas -Todos asienten ante el comentario de Harry siguen corriendo.  
  
-Ponte atento Harry -Le dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡Creo que ahí hay uno! -El Boggart voltea y ve a Harry y se transforma en Barney el dinosaurio (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh )  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh no mi más grande pesadilla se ha hecho realidad!!!!!!!! -Harry se esconde atras de Sirius.  
  
¿Dinosaurios morados?, yo nunca habia visto dinosaurios morados (Realmente nunca habia visto un dinosaurio ) -De repente Barney se pone a cantar.  
  
Te quiero yo  
  
y tu a mi  
  
somos unafamilia Feliz  
  
Con un fuerte abrazo  
  
y un beso te dire  
  
Mi cariño es para ti.  
  
Sirius saca una gran gota de sudor y por fin comprende porque a Harry le da pavor (Y no solo a él, si no a miles de almas inocentes de este universo, a proposito disfrazence de Barney en Halloween y tendran exito, asi asustaran a todos los niños) ya que el chiche Barney los abrazo.  
  
-Por favor, imagínatelo chistoso -Se decía Harry asi mismo y de repente se lo imagino todo flacucho y bailando la macarena, eso hizo que el chico ojiverde se atarcara de la risa -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ridikulo!!!!!!! -El boggart regreso a au forma anterior y estaba derrotado.  
  
-Que cosa tan fea -Bueno ya tenemos uno ahora hay que buscar los demás -Se ponen a caminar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ahora vamos con Remus y Severus.  
  
-¿Dónde podrán estar esas condenadas Boggarts? -Remus volteaba en todas direcciones y de repente ve a Severus todo pálido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me gustan las abejas!!!!!!!!!!! (a mi tampoco no te preocupes) -El boggart que se apareció frente a ellos se transformó en un panal de abejas y Severus se escondió detrás de Remus.  
  
-Piensa en algo gracioso contra ellas, ya que es como es tu miedo, eres el único que puede derrotarlas -Severus temblaba atrás de Remus.  
  
-Tengo que pensar en algo gracioso, tengo que. -Severus cierra los ojos -¡Remus para mi es.Ahhhhhhhhhh -Tenia un enjambre de más de 50 abejas cerca de él.  
  
-Vamos Severus. Tu puedes -Severus sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero de repente se imaginó que el enjambre quedaba atrapado entre un montón de miel y éstas luchaban por salir, Severus rió y el boggart volvió a su estado natural -Ahora di Ridikulo -Severus alzó al varita.  
  
-Ridikulo -Dijo Severus con voz firme y segura y el boggart es derrotado.  
  
-Muy bien hay que sujetarlo para que no escape -Remus lo mete en una bolsa -Espero que los otros estén teniendo éxito -Se meten en otro pasillo -Y si nos damos prisa, podremos ir a Londres para que veas a tu mamita -Severus sonríe como nunca lo había hecho -Que hermosa sonrisa tienes  
  
-Gracias Remus -Murmuró -¿Sabes?. Parece mentira pero antes los odiaba, sin embargo, ahora son mis mejores amigos.  
  
-Casi siempre sucede así -Remus el sonrío.  
  
-Tú también tienes una sonrisa hermosa -Mientras los otros.  
  
-¿Dónde estarán esas cochinas boggarts? y ¿Cómo a Remus se le ocurre tener algo así aquí dentro del colegio? -Sirius se venía que ando de eso durante todo el camino.  
  
-Vamos, las encontraremos -Fue la respuesta de Harry.  
  
-Harry así me recuerdas mucho a James. Él no se rendía con nada -De repente una boggart pasa ante ellos -¡Se metió allá! -Van tras él.  
  
-Ten cuidado Sirius -Le dice Harry mientras Sirius se mete en la habitación en donde se escondió el boggart.  
  
-Descuida Harry -Le dice y el niño va detrás de él -Pisa con cuidado ¡Lumus! -Ordena a su varita y esta emite un pequeño brillo -¿Qué cosa es eso? -El boggart se transformó en un vampiro -Dios es uno de mis antepasados.  
  
-¿Tus antepasados? Harry lo vio sorprendido.  
  
-Sí mi sangre es una mezcla: Mi abuela materna era bruja y mi abuelo paterno era un vampiro y a decir verdad estos no me agradan, gracias a Dios todos en mi familia cercana son brujos -Sirius estaba listo para derrotar al boggart.  
  
-Oye, Akiko es vampiro -Ahora es Sirius quien se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Dejaron de pelar a boggart y este hacia mil y un caras para que lo voltearan a ver.  
  
-Lo descubrimos Severus y yo y sólo falta que lo comprobemos, oye creo que tu boggart te pide atención -Sirius se voltea a ver al boggart.  
  
-Bueno, está bien -El boggart vampiro esta dispuesto a morderlo, pero, de repente, se le caen los colmillos, a Harry eso le dio risa al igual que su padrino -¡Ridikulo! -Sirius alzo la varita y recitó el hechizo -Ya sólo faltan 8, vente Harry -Harry sigue a su padrino.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Y otra vez con Severus y Remus.  
  
-Vaya hasta ellos saben que tú odias la luna llena -El boggart de ellos se había transformado en una hermosa luna llena.  
  
-Sí tú no te hubieras salvado de la bromita que te hizo Sirius hace años, también la odiarías -Lupin retrocedía.  
  
-Lo tengo muy en cuenta o también pude haber muerto y no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que pensaba antes. deseaba que me mataras y mi espíritu les atormentara a ustedes y ahora sé que obraba mal -Severus le aprieta el hombro cariñosamente a Lupin.  
  
-Ese no eras tú, recuérdalo -De repente Lupin se imaginó algo gracioso. En la luna apareció corriendo un pequeño ratoncito (Hay que recordar que se dice que la luna es de queso) y ésta huía despavorida -¡Ridikulo!.  
  
-Excelente nos faltan sólo 8 -Severus guardo la boggart.  
  
-¿Sabes Seve? -Le dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Qué paso? -Subieron de las mazmorras al primer piso.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado convertirte en licántropo; así ya no restaría solito -Severus a toda respuesta le da un coco en la cabeza.  
  
-A mi si me gusta la luna llena -Remus tenia una lagrimita recorriéndole la mejilla derecha.  
  
-A mi también me gustaría si yo no fuera licántropo -Remus se soba la cabeza.  
  
-No seas llorón y hay que seguir buscando -Se lo lleva de la túnica escalones arriba.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Harry y Sirius se enfrentan a su tercer boggart.  
  
-¿Sabes Harry? -El boggart había tomado al forma de Akiko -Estoy harta de ti. De que te sientas un héroe -Eso era lo peor que Harry podría enfrentar hasta ahora (aparte de Voldie).  
  
-Vamos Harry, tienes que ser fuerte -Sirius le toca los hombros.  
  
-Es que no me atrevo a reirme de ella, aunque se que esta no es la verdadera -Tenía una carita triste.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh que bien!!!!!!!!!!!!! -La verdadera Akiko aparece en ese momento de la nada, mientras la Akiko falsa le seguía diciendo a Harry que no lo quería y que lo detestaba -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Toma esto!!!!!!!!!!!! -Akiko comenzó a pegarle al boggart con un banco -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Regresa acá!!!!!!!! -A Harry le gana la risa y el Boggart regresa a su estado original.  
  
-¡Ridikulo! -Gritó Harry y después guardaron la Boggart.  
  
-No creas lo que te dijo la Boggart -Abraza a Harry y lo besa.  
  
-Oye ya tengo sueño -Sheyla se jala a Akiko -Si quieres puedes llevarte a Harry a la cama y hacerle cuchi, cuchi -Harry hace ojos de puntitos y Sirius se lo jala.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry es muy pequeño para hacer eso!!!!!!!! -Akiko apoya el punto de vista de Sirius.  
  
-Bueno mi pequeño Harry... Buenas noches -Le da un beso de pikito.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Una hora y media después ya estaban los cuatro en el despacho de Lupin con las 20 boggarts.  
  
-Ahora si ciérrale con llave -Las meten en el armario.  
  
-Sí, Severus lo que tu digas -Remus echa llave en el armario.  
  
-Para mi que fue Peeves quien solto las Boggarts -Eso opinaba Harry cuando de pronto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dementores en el colegio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Los cuatro salieron volando del despacho.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!!!!!!! -Ginny estaba gritando y un dementor le absorbia, aparentemente, la energia. Ron y Harry corrieron hacia ella.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Espectro Patronum!!!!!!!!!!!!! -De la varita de Harry, salio un ciervo plateado, él cual atacó al dementor que estaba atacando a Ginny.  
  
-¡¿Que significa esto?! -Dumbledore estaba visiblemente molesto, Claro ya que a él como a muchos le disgustan los dementores -¡Explicate Cornelius! .Vierona Fudge salir detrás de los escalones.  
  
-Oh Dumbledore. Es que los del ministerio nos enteramos que los letreros que aparecían a principio de año aqui en Hogwarts. los mandaba quien -no -debe -nombrarse -Dumbledore casi lo mata con la mirada y la gran mayoria de los estudiantes corren despavoridos.  
  
-¡Guarden silencio! -Dumbledore pide calma -Voldemort no podra atacarlos mientras yo esté en el colegio. Todos pueden volver a su clases y ustedes 4 podrán irse ahorita -Severus, Sirius, Remus y harry asienten.  
  
-Sí profesor, nos veremos mañana -Le dice Remus -Nos veremos en el castillo de Westminster -Van a preparar su equipaje.  
  
-Disculpe prof Dumbledore -Se acercan a él los hermanos Weasley y Hermione -¿A dónde van?.  
  
-Severus va a arreglas unos asuntos y ellos quisieron acompañarlo -Es todo lo que les dice.  
  
Pero nadie sabe como se entero Lockgay.  
  
-Oh Seve, me entere de lo de tu mamá -Severus se gira a verlo.  
  
-¿Y? -Sólo con él le salia su acostumbrada mueca de odio y desprecio.  
  
-Pues venía para arreglarte para que te veas bien presentable -Severus mientras lo escucha toma su maleta.  
  
-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero q me conozca tal como soy -Severus se había quitado la túnica y traía puesto uan camisa de color azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos tenis blancos, también se amarro el cabello -No tengo ninguna urgencia de que me enchines el pelo -Se echa la mochila al hombro -Pero agradezco tu buena intención, nos veremos mañana -Sale del cuarto.  
  
-Sevie, Dumbledore nos dijo que nos podiamos ir en las carrozas del colegio, hasta el callejon Diagon -Le avisa Harry.  
  
-De acuerdo, nos iremos en una sola -Salen del colegio.  
  
-Que bruto, hace un frio de la chin... -Remus cruza los brazos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-Y en una semana más será luna llena -Dijo Sirius con un tono cantarín.  
  
-No me lo recuerdes -Contesto Remus de la misma forma.  
  
-Ya está aquí al carroza -La abordan y están a punto de ir hacia el callejón Diagon.  
  
-Buuuu no pude despedirme de Kathie -Severus tenía lagrimitas en los ojos que más bien parecían cataratas.  
  
-Pues no llores, ahí viene -Severus saca la cabeza por la ventana.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Seve!!!!!!!! -La careroza se detiene -¿Por qué te vas sin ddespedirte de mi? ¿es que ya no me amas? -Severus baja y la abraza.  
  
-No seas tontita, claro que si y no me despedi porque sé que te veré mañana -La estrecha contra su cuerpo más cariñosamente y ella acuesta su cabeza en su pecho, los otros tres que estaban dentro de la carroza (Harry, Sirius y Remus) lanzan un suspiro de amor bastante audible.  
  
-¿Me amas? -Le preguntó Kathie en un susurro.  
  
-Más que a mi propia vida -La besa y los tres de la carroza gritan emocionados.  
  
-Ustedes tres arman más alaraca que una cotorra en paro -Todos se atacaron de risa por lo que Kathie dijo y ella de nuevo besa a su niño.  
  
-Oigan esos ya se pegaron -Los señalo Harry y estos por fin se separaron.  
  
-Nos veremos mañana Kathie -Severus le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Sí, y que tengas suerte -La carroza avanzó y ni Kathie, ni los 4 chicos se dieron cuenta de que en la parte de afuera venían como moscas los gemelos Weasley y Ron.  
  
-shhh no hay que hablar fuerte, para que no nos descubran -Le dijo George a los demas.  
  
-Trato hecho, no queremos que nos echen -Apoyó Ron.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
½ hr de camino andado y comenzó a caer una lluvia de aquellas.  
  
-Lo que nos faltaba -Los tres de afuera se comezaron a congelar y escurrían agua hasta los poros, mientras los otros cuatro estaban muy calientitos.  
  
-¿Qué lees Harry? -Vieron a Harry bastante entretenido leyendo un libro.  
  
-Tom Sawyer _les muestra al portada -Es de MarkTaiwan.  
  
-¿Me lo dejas ver? -Harry le extiende el libro a Severus -Se nota que es bastante interesante -Lo hojea cuando de pronto.  
  
-Creo que voy a a... atchuuuuuu -Estornudo alguien.  
  
-Salud -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Gracias -Dijo la otra voz.  
  
-De nada Ron -Ahora respondio Harry.  
  
-¿Ron? -Los cuatro se vieron asombrados entre si y Severus se asomó.  
  
-¿Qué hacen los tres ahí afuera? -Les preguntó sin poderlo creer.  
  
-Jeje hola seve -Fred se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.  
  
-Pásenle -Detinen la carroza y los sube -Sí querían venir con nosotros nos hubieran dicho -¡¡¡Dry Corpus!!! -Severus mueve suavemente su varita y los seca.  
  
-Gracias Sevie -Se sientan en el suelo -¿A dónde vamos?.  
  
-Sevie va a conocer a su mamá -Dijo Remus.  
  
-¿A tu mamá?, ¿qué no la conoces? -Severus niega.  
  
-Atchuuuuuu -Vuelve a estornudar Ron.  
  
-Salud. creo que ya te dio gripa -Remus le da un poco de papel.  
  
-Gracias -Ron corta un cachito y lo demas lo guarda.  
  
-Cuídate para que no se te empeore -Severus saca algo de su túnica -Tómate esto -Era un frasquito con una sustancia verde -No te parara la gripa, ya que yo no soy madame Pomfrey, pero hara queno te sientas mal -Ron se lo toma.  
  
-Se siente como hielo -Le devuelve el frasquito a Severus.  
  
-¿Cuánto falta? -Sirius consulta su reloj.  
  
-1hr más o menos, Harry. claro si es que nada nos detiene -Se pone una chamarra.  
  
-Ya te empezó a entrar frío -Remus ve a Sirius abrocharse la chamarra.  
  
-Sí, es que esta vez está recio (Fuerte) -Se cruza de brazos.  
  
-Que rica está tu chamarrita -Harry se acerca y Sirius lo abraza para darle calorcito.  
  
-Tomen -Severus les da su capa a los hermanos Weasley.  
  
-Pero tu Seve -Pregunto Fred miewntras envoolvia a Ron y George con la capa.  
  
-Tengo un sueter, no hay problema -Se acurruca en una de las esquinas de la carroza.  
  
-Bueno hay que dormir un ratito.Después de todo la carroza sabe donde parar -Todos deciden echarse una pestañita.  
  
-Ajum -Harry se abraza a Sirius y se acurruca más en él.  
  
-Pues Sevie ya se durmio -5 minutos después ya todos dormían a pierna suelta mientras la lluvia seguía callendo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
1 hora después.  
  
-¡Ayy, que ocurre! -La carroza se sacudió.  
  
-Nada, ya llegamos -Severus se quito el cabello de la cara, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ayyy!!!! -Piso a los hermanos Weasley.  
  
-Ahh, es cierto, que vienen con nosotros, lo siento -Severus los brinca.  
  
-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! -Grito George, mientras se sobaba la mano.  
  
-Sí tú lo dices, entonces sí lo hice a propósito -Le saca la lengua de broma.  
  
-Bueno. Creo que primero tomaremos algo en el Caldero Chorreante -Se meten en el bar y se sientan en una de las barras.  
  
-¿Tienes tequilita, Tom?. Yo sé que sí. A ti te llegan bebidas de todo el mundo, y esa es especial para entrar en calorcito -Remus se frotaba las manos y se las soplaba para darles calor.  
  
-¿Y para los más jóvenes? -Preguntó Tom.  
  
-Lo mismo -En ese momento Sirius se le queda viendo a Remus como diciendole: "Si Chucho ¿Y tu nieve de limón de que la quieres?".  
  
-A ellos dales un chocolate caliente -Dijo mientras le ponía a Harry un sueter.  
  
-¡No Sir, nosotros si podemos tomar! -Sirius se voltea a ver a los Gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Si? -Señala la chimenea -¿Se lo pregunto a su mamá por via chimenea? Los dos palidecen -¿A verdad? -Los dos han sido derrotados.  
  
-Que mala onda eres con ellos, Sirius, tan siquiera deja que tomen menos de un caballito -Remus les da un poquitito de tequila a ambos.  
  
-Gracias Remus. Tú tan siquiera si nos comprendes -Se lo toman de un solo trago -Ahhh esto si calienta -Ron y Harry por su parte tomaban chocolate y comian pastel.  
  
-No me gustan las cerezas -Harry le quito 4 cerezas a su pastel.  
  
-Dámelas, yo me las como -Severus agarra las cerezas y se las mete de una en una a la boca -Puedes darme lo que quieras menos pasa y ciruelas pasas, ya se me antojó tu pastel -Tom le da un pedazo de pastel -Gracias -Se lo comienza a comer.  
  
-Te gustan los dulces ¿verdad Sevie? -Severus asiente ligeramente.  
  
-Me encantan, podría vivir tragando dulces, especialmente chocolates y chilitos, pero es un lastima que de estos últimos no haya mucho surtido en el mundo de la magia.Le juro que cuando llegemos a un pais donde los vendan me comprare kilos y Kilos aunque la ulcera me cresca -Severus se come su pastel.  
  
-¿Tienes ulcera? -Le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Sí y una muy grande, Albus pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero .regresemos al pasado para saber de este drama.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Severus se encuentra en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y tiene una mano en el estómago.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Quirrell se le acerca y le ayuda a incorporarse.  
  
-¿¡Qué no vez que me duele el estómago!? -Le dijo Cortante.  
  
-¿No quieres ir al baño? -Severus niega -O ¿no querras comer algo? -Se lo lleva al comedor.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? Albus ve llegar a lor Dos y a Severus recargado en Quirrell, casi no podía caminar y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.  
  
-Le duele el estómago -Lo sienta y Severus no pudo comer, pero en cambio se recostó en la mesa.  
  
-Sera mejor que lo lleves con un médico del mundo Muggle, Albus -Pomfrey le toca la frente a Severus -Tal vez necesite un diagnóstico interno -No vaya a ser algo grave, ya que jamás lo había visto así -Dumbledore ayuda a Severus a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Tienes razón, Poppy -Se lo lleva al mundo Muggle.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--  
  
Y en el consultorio del mundo muggle, donde nuestro muy querido profesor de pociones metio las narices (como de costumbre) en el gabinete del doctor, antes de que este llegará.  
  
-Muy bien, acuéstate _El médico el comienza a apretar el estómago suavemente (nosotros ya tenemos al experiencia cuando el doc nos dice que eso es suaveeeeeeeeee) y Severus grito (claro que nos pregunte a los que hemos pasado por eso) -Te voy a mandar que te hagas unos análisis -Escribe algo en una hoja -Te los daran rápido (si como no lo mismo me dijerona mi en el Seguro social) y cuando los tengas subes (mientras no sea colon por edema todo perfecto ) -Severus baja ayudado por el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor. Si gusta puede regreasar a Hogwarts, yo puedo quedarme solo -Albus dice que no.  
  
-Prometi hacerme cargo de ti, es mas desde que te conoci me lo prometi yo mismo, así que vamos los dos por tus análisis -Lo acompaña a los otros consultorios.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
En el consultorio mas odiadopor los que hemso pasado por el (El de los análisis de sangre, aquel donde casi nunca te encuentan la vena y la enfermera te pica en cualquier parte del brazo y truena muy bonito).  
  
-Bueno extiende tu brazo -Una enfermera le busca la vena en el brazo izquierdo -Que tatuaje tan feo -Era la marca oscura.  
  
-Vine a que me desangraras, o a que criticaras mi tatuaje -Ese tiempo es antes d que Baby Harry le parta el chayote a Voldy.  
  
-Como se nota que nunca antes habías estado en un análisis de sangre (y aunque lo este, siempre se sufre con eso) -le quita al liga del brazo -Bueno ¿cómo te llamas? -Saco una etiqueta.  
  
-Se llama: Severus Snape - La enfermera vio al chico del forma extraña.  
  
-¿Severus? ¿Quién t ha castigado o que has hecho para q te digan así?, pobre de ti -Severus la vio fijamente.  
  
-Bueno, y usted como se llama, para que ande criticando mi nombre -Dumbledore el pide a Severus que se calme.  
  
-Yo me llamo: Amandara Xiotla -Severus comenzó a hacer una mueca y finalmente le salio una sonrisa despreciativa.  
  
-Me gusta más mi nombre -Dumbledore se lo lleva.  
  
-¿Nunca pierdes la ocasión de pelear? -Lo regaño.  
  
-Yo no fui, ella empezó -Dumbledore le hace un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza y se lo lleva a los Rayos x (no veo para q, pero bueno).  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Media hora después ya estaban con el primer médico.  
  
-Bueno -Dejo los resultados en l mesa -Tienes un severo caso de úlcera y es grande -El profesor Dumbledore pego un grito qeu casi todo el hospital salio para ver que pasaba -Cálmese, sis e la conrolamos no pasará a mayores, por lo qeu es importante seguir esta alimentación: nada de limón, chilitos, y sal (de esta solo un poco) ahh y refrescos...  
  
-Ya oiste, Severus, llegando a Hogwarts tiraras todas las cochinaditas d chamoys y chilitos que tienes debajo de tu cama.  
  
.-.-.-.-..---.-.-.-.-.- fin de este drama--..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-¿Y ustedes creen que los tire? -Todos mueven la cabeza de forma negativa.  
  
-Bueno, creo q ya es hora - le agradecen a Tom sus atenciones y Salen a Londres. 


	19. La madre de Severus

Capitulo XIX  
  
La madre de Severus.  
  
Soplaba un viento muy fuerte, pero ellos tenían ánimos de llegar al convento donde supuestamente se encontraba la madre de Severus.  
  
-A´nimo, no creo que esté lejos -Dijo Remus mientras se llevaba a Ron  
  
--Con este aire y niebla ¿quien va a ver? -Se quejo Sirius.  
  
-No te quejes y camina -Fue la respuesta de Severus.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--  
  
Caminan y llegan al lugar señalado por la tarjeta.  
  
-Anda Sevie, toca el timbre -Severus dudaba en apretar el botoncito, pero después lo hace.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ay que bonito suena!!!!! -Ahora los gemelso Weasley no cesaban de apretar el botón.  
  
-Oigan, Oigan -Remus intentaba calmarlos.  
  
-¿Qué forma es esa de tocar jovencitos? -Salió una monja con aspecto bastaente Severo.  
  
-¿Dónde e visto esa cara? -Le pregunto Severus a los demás.  
  
-Tal vez sea pariente de Mc Gonagall -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Oh disculpelos, es que nunca habían visto un botoncito como estos -Remus señalo el timbre.  
  
-Cierto. Hay que decirle a papá que ponga uno en la entrada en la casa -Opinó George.  
  
-Cierto -Lo secundó Fred.  
  
--Aja y haber que hacen cuando les llegue el ministerio -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-No lo creo, tenemos cosas de los Muggles y nunca nos han dicho nada -Escuchana la monjita que los invita a pasar, ya que de nuevo comenzó a llover.  
  
-¿A qué vienen? -Les invitó a sentarce.  
  
-Bueno...pues -Severus estaba bastante nervioso -¿Se encuentra aquí al señora Melody de Snape? -Preguntó.  
  
-Sí, ¿quién la busca? -Quizo saber.  
  
-Severus Snape --La monja no podia creer lo que escuchaba y pulsa un pequeño timbre que tenia en su escritorio, para llamar a otra de las monjitas.  
  
-¿Llamaba madre? -Una monjita Obesa entro en el despacho.  
  
-Si madre Louisa, ¿podría ir en busca de Melody?. Este joven la busca -Louisa se voltea a ver a Severus y se sorprende.  
  
-¡Tus ojos! , son iguales a los de ella, peroe n lo demas... Te pareces a su esposo. A aquel desgraciado qeu la abandono...¡No puedo creerlo!... Pobre de la buena de Melody, vivió engañada durante muchisimos años -Rodeaba a Severus, lo giraba y lo veía de pies a cabeza -Tú sólo puedes ser aquella persona por la que a llorado muchisimos años -la madre superiora se levanta de su silla.  
  
-¿¡herma. deje de molestar al jovcen y vaya por Melody! -Sorprendentemente la gordita salio corriendo.  
  
-Y sin embargo puede correr -Dijo Sirius en voz baja y remus el golpea las costillas -Auu.  
  
-Es para que aprendas a respetar -Por lo mientras Louisa estaba gritando en un pasillo.  
  
-¡Melody, Melody! -Se abre una puerta y de ella se asoma la cabeza de una mujer ,con el cabello amarrado en una trenza y el cual ya presentaba varias canas.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Louisa? -Sale de la recámara.  
  
-¡Ah ocurrido un milagro para ti! -la jala.  
  
-¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? -Corrían por el pasillo.  
  
-¡El no esta muerto, como te lo dijo tu ex marido! -Aún corrían por el pasillo.  
  
-Espera, ¿de que hablas? -La detiene.  
  
-De él ¡Ven! -Empùja la puerta del despacho de la reverenda -Mira -Al verse Melody y Severus, ambos se quedaron sin habla.Severus la reconocio por que al habia visto en la ilusion de las espirales, pero en cambio ella nunca lo habia visto, pero su corazón le decía quien era, dentro de ellos sentían un nudo de emociones. Por fin ella reacciono, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Severus respondió al abrazo y lloraron silenciosamente.  
  
-Mi hijo -Dijo Melody en un susurro y Severus a toda respuesta la abrazó con más fuerza -tantos años sin poder verte y luego tu padre me dijo que habias muerto el día que naciste.  
  
-Que lindo encuentr, creo que voy a llorar -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Ven, apóyate en mi -Remus se recargo en el hombro de Sirius y ambos se soltaron a llorar a lágrima viva y severus y su madre se voltearon a verlos, incluso veian que Harry, Ron y los gemelos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Y a ustedes qué les ocurre? -Preguntó Severus mientras se secaba las lágrimas y su madre no lo soltaba.  
  
--Hijo: Tienes que contarme todo sobre ti -Severus asiente.  
  
-Sí, y pueden pasar la noche aquí, puesto que ya pasan de las 2 de la mañana -Les ofrecio la madre superiora y los siete muchachos agradecieron.  
  
-Mira, ellos son mis amigos, pero Harry... -Harry alza la manita -Es el mejor de todos -La señora de Snape se acerca a saludarlos y darles las gracias.  
  
-No nos agradezca señora -Dijo Remus, mientras le daba la mano.  
  
-Pero si gracias a ustedes mi hijo está aquí -Fue su respuesta.  
  
-Insisto Sra. es gracias a las dimensiones en las que nos perdimos y a Dumbledore que nos confirmo todo -Melody sonrie.  
  
-Dumbledore, mi viejo amigo, y aunque lo quiero, nunca le prerdonare que me haya ocultado que mi hijo vivía -Se rio.  
  
-Dumbledore cuido a Severus por mas de 20 años -Les piden que pasen a sus cuartos, los cuales ya arreglaron.  
  
-Madre ¿no habrá ningún problema de que mi hijo duerma conmigo?, es que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido -La madre superiora asiente. Después de todo Melody entro en el convento, para recibir ayuda y poder superar algo que nunca fue cierto.  
  
-.Por supuesto que tu hijo y tu pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto -Se voltea a ver a los otros muchachos en la habitación -Seran dos por cuarto.  
  
-De acuerdo -Severus se fue con su madre a su habitación.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la habitación de la madre de Severus.  
  
-Que bonita habitación -La recámara de su madre era muy espaciosa.  
  
-Gracias. Bueno Severus, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá -Severus se voltea a verla.  
  
Para nada, no importa que yo duerma en el suelo o en la tina, pero tu te duermes en tu cama -Su madre iba a hablar, pero severus le pone un dedo en los labios -Y no cambiare de idea -Le sonríe.  
  
-De acuedo, como quieras -Va al armario y saca unas cobijas -¿Traes pijama? -Severus asiente.  
  
-Sí, es que a partir de mañana iniciaremos un tour por el mundo muggle -Se sientan en unas sillas y su madre no deja de verlo -¿Qué ocurre? -Le pregunta.  
  
--Nada Severus, simple,mente no puedo creer que te tenga frente a mi, pense que nunca podria decirle a mi hijo, lo q ue queria que supiera -Severus se pone de pie y se acerca al respaldo de la silla de su madre y con sus brazos al rodea por el cuello.  
  
-Nunca es demaciado tarde y nada es imposible -Le da un besito en la cabeza y su madre le acaricia cariñosamente las manos y después se las besa.  
  
-Dime ¿qué tal tu vida? -Severus da un suspiro y regresa a su silla.  
  
-Pues si vieras mi comportamiento ahora creerás que siempre a sido así, pero no. Antes yo era una persona que podría decirse cruel, nada ni nadie me importaba, despreciaba mucho a la gente, y favorecía en el colegio sólo a los que estudiaban en mi casa la cual es Slytherin. De donde fue mi padre. Y bueno te diré como transcurrió mi vida.  
  
-Al cumplir los 11 recibí la carta de entrada a Hogwarts y soñaba con entrar a Gryffindor, pero mis sueños se vinieron abajo cuando mi padre me hizo un lavado de cerebro y cambió mi carácter -Su madre abrió la boca y dio un grito de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Un lavado de Cerebro? ¿Cómo se atrevió Cruelius a hacerte eso? -Lo abraza y lo recarga en su pecho, y después se separan.  
  
-Tal vez lo hizo por que tu carácter y el mío eran muy parecidos. Con lo que me hizo fui capaz de odiar y despreciar a quien no se lo merecía, como Harry por ejemplo (que por cierto sufrió mucho y no se lo merecía, pobrecito). Pero gracia a él y los otros chicos, mi carácter ha ido cambiando poco a poco, aunque tal vez ya no pueda tener el mismo carácter que tenía antes de que mi padre me lavara el cerebro. Bueno continuaré con mi historia.  
  
-En Slytherin conseguí "amigos" que pongo entre comillas por que realmente no lo eran, uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué paso con él? -Quiso saber su madre.  
  
-Pues me di cuenta de que Lucius nos quería a todos como guarda espaldas -Toma un trago de agua - También en mi primer año conocía cuatro chicos de Gryffindor, los cuales nos molestábamos y seguíamos mutuamente (realmente ellos me molestaban más). Y cuando cumplí 16, y ahorita que lo analizo, por mi culpa, por mi propia culpa estuve apunto de convertirme en un licántropo, ¿Por que tenía que seguirlos en algo que ni siquiera me importaba?, pero ahí voy como menso tras ellos, 1queriendo descubrir que se traían entre manos y aparte Sirius me había invitado después de todo. Pero cuando pase el sauce boxeador y estaba punto d e llegar alo que se llama la casa de los gritos y abrir la puerta, alguien me jaló, ese alguien era James Potter, el cual me salvó la vida juntamente en el instante en que Remus se convertía en lobo y se abalanzaba sobre mi -Su madre estaba absorta con su historia.  
  
-¿Y qué paso? -Le preguntó.  
  
-Pues corrimos como desaforados hasta el colegio y yo acuse a ambos o más bien dicho a los tres con Albus, pero al tenerlos frente a mi en la oficina del director, no pude acusarlos como debía, tal vez muy dentro de mi no quería que los expulsarán, los cuatro nos ganamos un castigo.  
  
-El último año, antes de salir. Lucius me rompió la nariz cuando le llamé cobarde y me la dejo así 7y también en ese año me convertí en mortífago -Su madre dio un grito de horror -No te angusties ya no lo soy. Desistí antes de la derrota del Lord (que por cierto Harry derroto cuando era un bebé y nadie supo como) y me pase de lado de Dumbledore como espía, pero antes de que me decidiera a ese cambio, canté en un grupo por espacio de dos años.  
  
-Cuando regrese a Hogwarts me convertí en profesor de pociones, profesión que he ejercido por más de 10 años.  
  
-Oh un profesor ¿y cómo te va? -Severus sonríe.  
  
-Pues a partir de este año bien, o debería decir excelente, ya que por fin abrí los ojos a la realidad, ya te conté que antes sólo favorecía a mi casa y bueno esa es mi historia grandes rasgos -Cierra la ventana de la habitación ya que se comenzaba a meter los mosquitos.  
  
-Bueno hijo. Yo me la he pasado en este convento y no tengo mucho que contarte. Ahora si será mejor que te duermas. Ya pasan de las 4 de la mañana -Severus asiente.  
  
.-,--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientras en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Albus!, ¡Albus, despierta! -Mc Gonagall sacudía al director.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Consulta su reloj -Minerva son apenas las 4:15 de la mañana - prende la lámpara de aceite que tiene a un lado.  
  
-Los gemelos y Ron Weasley no están en la torre -Dumbledore asombrado se coloca su sombrero de mago y sale corriendo (aunque usted no lo crea), junto a Mc Gonagall hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor que se encontraba hasta el séptimo piso.  
  
-Señor Finnigan -Se acercan aun chico de cabello del color de arena - ¿Dónde estás Ron y los Gemelos Weasley? -Seamus dice que no saben.  
  
-Es más, Harry tampoco llegó a la torre -Ven a Percy venir en camino.  
  
-Harry se fue con Severus, Remus y Sirius a Londres. Un momento ahora creo que los otros se deben haber ido con ellos, regresen a sus camas y mañana verán que lo que les digo es cierto -Todos regresan a sus dormitorios -Sólo recuerden estar listos a la 1 de la tarde, para llegar a las tres al callejón Diagon para comer, ya las 5 iremos al palacio de Wetsminster, para reunirnos con los demás -Sale de la torre seguido de Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore -Bajan juntos los escalones.  
  
-Ya ve profesora, no hay porque preocuparse -Consulta su reloj -Ya son cuarto para las 5 de la mañana. Bueno iré al comedor a decirle a Dobby y los demás elfos que preparen el almuerzo y al canasta de víveres que nos llevaremos -Se dirige a las cocinas.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
De nuevo en el convento de Londres. La señora de Snape se despierta sobresaltada, y voltea automáticamente hacia el sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que lo que vivió hace casi dos horas no fue un sueño, su hijo dormía en el profundamente.  
  
-Gracias Dios mío, gracias que no fue sólo un gran sueño -Se hinca frente al sillón y le acaricia el cabello a su hijo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Severus se despertó y se sentó.  
  
-Nada, sólo que estoy infinitamente feliz por que te tengo por fin conmigo -Severus sonríe y se recarga en el regazo de su madre y comienza a cantar una canción.  
  
MY DARK SWEET LADY (George Harrison)  
  
My dark sweet lady  
  
You really got to me  
  
You save me everything.  
  
You come and helped me through  
  
When I´d let go.  
  
You came from out the blue  
  
Never have know what i´d done without you.  
  
My dark sweet lady  
  
Your Heart so close to mine  
  
You shine so heavenly...anda  
  
I loved you dearly.  
  
Al finalizar de cantar, vio que su madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Nada -Lo abraza con más fuerzas -Sólo fue porque me gustó como cantaste. Tienes una voz hermosa para el canto -Severus le agradece sus palabras -Bueno te dejaré unas horas más, pero ante déjame darte algo que guarde conmigo y que planeaba darte el día que nacieras y volvieras conmigo a la casa -Se dirige a su armario y saca una caja, la cual aún se hallaba envuelta y se la pasa a Severus.  
  
-Gracias -Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba feliz por recibir un regalo de su madre, abre la caja y se encuentra con el famoso muñequito de Jengibre de peluche, Severus sonrió, en sus ojos se adivinaba la ternura y la alegría y después lo abraza.  
  
-¿Te gustó? -Severus asiente ligeramente y se vuelve a acostar y se queda dormido, mientras aún abrazaba a su muñequito -Que pases dulces sueños -Su madre le acaricia el cabello.  
  
Por otra parte en el convento, Harry está comenzando a tener una pesadilla.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Sueño de Harry.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Dumbledore he de darte donde más te duele -El que hablaba era Voldemort.  
  
-¿Y crees que te tengo miedo? -Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues ya lo verás -Voldemort mueve su varita y Harry yacía sentado en el suelo, estaba muy lastimado, a lado de él se hallaban otras personas, una de ellas era George Weasley, quien ya estaba herido y casi loco por la tanda de crucios que había recibido con su vista fijada en la nada, pero a la otra persona Harry no la reconoció, era una mujer de un aspecto bastante extraño, incluso había una tercera tirada atrás del profesor Dumbledore, pero Harry no la distinguía, esta persona logró sentarse y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia su pecho y parecía estar seriamente herida -Avada Kedavra -Dijo la voz suave y espectral de Voldemort y un destello de luz verde se dirigió directamente a la persona que estaba detrás de Dumbledore, la cual dio un grito desgarrador y finalmente cayó pesadamente en el suelo. El director pegó un grito, mientras lo vería caer. Harry por fin pudo ver más claramente a esa persona y era."  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.--.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Severus!!!! -Harry se despertó gritando.  
  
-¿Harry, qué te ocurre? -Sirius brincó de la cama por el susto y e acerca a su ahijado, y los demás entran corriendo, mientras Harry se tocaba la cicatriz, ya que le dolía mucho..  
  
-¡Seve! -Al verlo lo abraza.  
  
-¿Qué paso Harry?, ¿por qué gritaste? -Responde al abrazo.  
  
-Soñé que Voldemort te mataba con un Avada Kedavra -Se abraza más a él.  
  
-Bueno Harry, fue un simple sueño -Consulta el reloj que està en la pared -Son las 6 de la mañana, será mejor que durmamos hasta las 10 de la mañana tan siquiera -Se regresan a su habitaciones.  
  
-Ayyy, ¿ de quién es el monito de Jengibre? -Remus pasó por la habitación donde dormían Severus y su madre, y vio al muñequito que estaba en el sillón.  
  
-¡Dámelo, es mío! -Severus se puso a perseguirlo y después se lo arrebata.  
  
-Dudo mucho que podamos dormir de nuevo, esos gritos por el muñequito de jengibre nos han despertado por completo -Sirius se mete a Harry a la habitación -Vamos a bañarnos -Le pasa una toalla.  
  
-Sí -Se mete corriendo detrás de su padrino.  
  
-¡Procuren no acabarse el agua caliente! -Les gritó Remus.  
  
-Estate tranquilo -Fue lo último que dijo Sirius, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.  
  
-¿Qué es la música que se escucha? -Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Es ópera -Le dijo la mamá de Severus.  
  
-¿Ópera? -Preguntó su hijo.  
  
-Sí, y para llegar a esas tonalidades es muy difícil -Le sonríe.  
  
-Seve, ¿crees poder cantar algo así? -Severus sorprendido se señala así mismo.  
  
-¿Yo?. Como crees. Sí apenas tengo voz para cantar, ¿acaso pensabas que yo alcanzaré unos tonos así? -Se cruza de brazos.  
  
-Pues si nunca lo has intentado nunca lo sabrás, y aparte tu puedes alcanzar unos tonos muy altos -Le dice Remus.  
  
-¿Y? pues no quiero, aunque sé que pudiera cantarlo -Ven salir a Harry y Sirius del baño.  
  
-¿Quién sigue? -Pregunta Sirius. Mientras le secaba a Harry la cabeza con una toalla.  
  
-¡Ay, no me sacudas la cabeza así! -Decía Harry con voz temblorosa.  
  
-No te quejes. Bueno, vamos a vestirnos. ¿Quién se baña ahora? -Los gemelos Weasley dicen que ellos al último.  
  
-Vamos Ron y yo -Remus se metió al baño junto a Ron -No hay problema, ¿verdad Sevie? -Severus niega.  
  
-No, yo me baño después que ustedes -Se va a la recámara a dejar el muñequito es su maleta para no olvidarlo.  
  
.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y volvamos a Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Despierta!, ¡despierta! -Sheyla brincaba en la cama de Akiko.  
  
-¡Oye, deja dormir! -Le reclama.  
  
-¡Ah, no! -Le quita las cobijas con magia -Recuerda que nosotras tenemos que ir a Inglaterra antes que los demás, para que les pongas un encantamiento protector a Harry y Severus.  
  
-¡No quiero salir de la cama!, ¡Está tan calientita! -Sheyla la para de un tirón jalándola de un brazo -¡Buuuuu! -Sheyla la mete vestida a la tina.  
  
-¡Y no sales, sino hasta que te bañes y te vistas! -Le cierra la puerta con magia.  
  
-Sheyla Ryddle, señorita -Dobby aparece en el quicio de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Dobby? -Dobby pasa estrujándose las manos.  
  
-El desayuno de las dos ya está listo -Sheyla le da las gracias.  
  
-Gracias, Dobby, vamos abajo. Akiko bajará en un momento -Los dos cruzan el pasillo del tercer piso y bajan los escalones.  
  
-Buenos días, Hagrid -Lo vieron cruzar el vestíbulo.  
  
-Hola Sheyla, hola Dobby -Los saluda y lo ven acompañado de una chica.  
  
-¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó Sheyla.  
  
-Es Rika, es una amiga de Hermione -Rika venia con un abrigo muy grande y podía verse que se estaba literalmente asando.  
  
-Oye, sí quieres quítate la capa y dásela a Dobby, él sabrá cuidártela -Sheyla acerca a Dobby.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Se despoja de su capa y de un abrigo y se los entrega a Dobby.  
  
-Oye Sheyla, ¿no supuestamente si le das una prenda a un elfo, este queda libre? -Preguntó Hagrid.  
  
-No, y recuerda que Dobby ya es libre, y esto lo hace gustoso -Dobby sonríe mientras agita su cabeza en señal de aprobación.  
  
-Muy bien -Dobby desaparece.  
  
-¿Ya se levantó Hermione? -Sheyla niega ante la pregunta de Rika.  
  
-No, aún no, pero no creo que tarde -En ese momento Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore vienen bajando los escalones.  
  
-Bienvenida señorita Rika -La saludan ambos.  
  
-Gracias -Saluda al director y a la subdirectora.  
  
-Los chicos bajarán en unas horas, ¿gusta recorrer Hogwarts? -Ofrece Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Me encantaría, pero ¿podría desayunar algo?. No he probado alimento desde que salí de Bulgaria.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que sí consintió Mc Gonagall y el director inclinó la cabeza en forma de aprobación.  
  
-Puede venir conmigo, yo voy a desayunar apenas -Sheyla se acerca.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias señorita Ryddle -Rika se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido.  
  
-¿Ryddle?. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con el señor tenebroso? -Le pregunta mientras caminan hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-Sí, es mi primo, y verás como me odia por todas las veces que he rechazado se petición de que me una a su bando -Sheyla lanzó una risita.  
  
Mientras ellas hablaban. Todos los que estaban en Inglaterra, en el convento. Secaban el desastre que habían hecho los gemelos Weasley, ya que estos habían olvidado cerrar la llave de la tina e inundaron casi todo el convento.  
  
-¡No seas cruel Sevie! -Chillaban los gemelos Weasley, mientras en la mano derecha tenían un trapeador y en la izquierda una cubeta, ambas se las había dado Severus para que secaran su desastre.  
  
-No chicos, no pueden usar magia para deshacer su desastre -Remus apoyaba la idea de Severus, y ahora este vuelve a tomar la palabra.  
  
-Y recuerden que aún son menores de edad, por lo tanto no pueden hacer magia -Severus asintió ante el comentario de Remus, mientras Harry y Sirius roncaban en una cama.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros dormiremos un rato como Sirius y Harry -Fueron a tumbarse a la cama donde estaban los otros dos (Era muy grande).  
  
--Ron, tú no nos dejes -ron les lanza una sonrisa entre burla y compasión y se va con los otros.  
  
-Buuuuuu -Lloraban los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Pobres, ¿pero quién les manda a no cerrar la llave de la tina? -Puntualizó Remus.  
  
-Su madre hubiera hecho lo mismo -Respondió Severus.  
  
-Y no sólo eso. Ella estuviera ahí, pegada a ellos para ver si cumplen con el trabajo -Ron se acostó a un lado de Harry.  
  
-Bueno, hay que dormir un ratito -Afuera Fred veía detenidamente su trapeador.  
  
-¿Crees que esto vuele más rápido que una escoba? -La alzó sobre su cabeza.  
  
-No lo sé ¿y si lo probamos? -Sonrieron en mutua complicidad.  
  
-¡Dry Floor! -Grito Fred señalando con su varita hacia el piso -reza que el ministerio no se de cuenta.  
  
-Bendito sea Severus por enseñarnos el Dry -Corrieron al jardín con los trapeadores y los hechizaron y comenzaron a volar en ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Viva!!!!! -gritaban los dos dando piruetas por el aire y no se fijaron en la lechuza que paso rozando por sus oídos.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Severus escuchó un leve picoteo en la ventana y fue a abrir, pero cuando se puso de pie lo hizo bruscamente y tiró a Harry de la cama.  
  
-¡¡¡Ay!!! -Se quejó Harry -Sevie, ¿Qué ocurre? -Se acercó a él y lo vio fruncir el entrecejo como en años pasados -glub -Tragó saliva.  
  
-Este par me las van a pagar -Dijo apretando los dientes y arrugando con furia la carta en sus manos.  
  
-Este. Sevie -Harry intentó tocarlo, pero Severus desprendía esa aura que Harry odio en el tiempo atrás.  
  
-WEASLEY!!!!!!!!! -Ese grito hizo que todos despertaran sobresaltados.  
  
-¿Qué, que hice? -Ron se acercó corriendo a él.  
  
-Sino te reclama a ti, es que no hiciste nada, pero vean nada más que cara -Sirius se quedo boquiabierto al verlo.  
  
-Chispas favor de no acercarse -Dijo Remus al ver a Severus y este salió como bólido del cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué la habrá pasado? -Sirius lo seguía al igual que los demás y lo vieron dirigirse al jardín.  
  
-¡¡¡¡FINITE INCANTATEM!!!! -Gritó apuntando hacía los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ayyy!!!! Oye Sevie no seas brus. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -Gritó George Weasley.  
  
-¡¡¡No nos veas así que asustas!!! -Los dos retrocedieron varios metros y se abrazaron ante la terrible mirada de Severus.  
  
-Lean esto -Les da la carta del ministerio.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Nos han pillado!!! -Dijo Fred bastante asombrado.  
  
-Y no sé como los han perdonado, den gracias al cielo que ya no sea como antes, si no les pudiera ir peor -Severus se dio la vuelta y se fue seguido de Harry.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
3 horas después en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡¡¡Rika!!! -Hermione corrió a abrazarla.  
  
-¡¡¡Hermi!!! -Ella también la abrazó y todos sonrieron.  
  
-Nótese que son muy buenas amigas -Es la observación de Ojo loco Moody, mientras se servía el desayuno.  
  
-Bueno. Akiko no piensa bajar a tomar su desayuno -Sheyla se puso de pie, después de apuntar unas cosas en un pergamino -Iré a buscarla, provecho -Sale sin hacer ruido del comedor.  
  
Sube al tercer piso y entra en la recámara de su mejor amiga.  
  
-¿Akiko? -Empuja la puerta y no la ve -Oh es cierto -¡Alohomora! -Abre la puerta del baño y ve que Akiko roncaba a pierna suelta dentro de la tina -¡Pero esto es el colmo! -Abre la llave del agua helada.  
  
-¡Me ahogo! -Gritó Akiko -Ah, eres sólo tú -frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Sí soy yo, así .¡Qué ya báñate! -Le grita.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, está bien -Prende la llave y Sheyla sale nuevamente y cierra al puerta.  
  
-Procura no tardarte, ya que te quedarás sin desayuno -10 minutos después Akiko ya estaba con ella en el comedor.  
  
-Ustedes se adelantan, las veremos al rato en el castillo de Wetsminster -Comentó Dumbledore a Sheyla y Akiko.  
  
-De acuerdo -Contesta Sheyla, mientras veía a Hermione platicando con Rika muy animadamente -Apúrate a desayunar -Golpeó a Akiko en la cabeza.  
  
-Espérate, ¿no vez que me acabo de sentar? -Se sirve un poco de papitas y salchichas.  
  
-De acuerdo, te espero, pero apúrate -Ven entrar a las lechuzas con el correo -Oh, ahí viene mi Pollito -El dragón le entrega una carta a Sheyla, la cual tenía un sello de plata con una serpiente.  
  
Querida prima:  
  
¿Hasta cuándo harás caso de mi petición de que te me unas en el lado oscuro?.  
  
Con tus poderes y dominios sobre todos los seres mágicos, tendríamos bajo nuestro poder a todo el mundo de la magia y se me ocurre conquistar también el mundo muggle y así dominarlos a ambos.  
  
Besos.  
  
Tom Ryddle.  
  
-Préstenme por favor un pergamino y pluma -Aileen le pasa 1 -gracias -Mientras escribía leía en voz alta.  
  
Querido Tommy:  
  
¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decirte que et vayas al averno?. Por mi no hay ningún problema, yo lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta que te quepa y se te quede grabado en la cabezota tan dura que tienes.  
  
Y si necesitas llamar la atención, pide que et encierren en un serpentario y así atraerás más gente de la que necesitas para que te vean.  
  
Con Amor:  
  
Sheyla Ryddle.  
  
P.D: Dumbledore te envía sus saludos y espero no tener que explicarte todo con manzanitas y peritas -Le da la carta a su dragón.  
  
-Quémale la jeta (cabeza) de mi parte, pollito, a ver si así se le alumbra el cerebro y se le ocurren mejores ideas -Le da una palmada a su dragón y este se aleja.  
  
-¿No crees que tu primo podría molestarse? -Sheyla se para de la mesa.  
  
-Puede que haga una rabieta, pero si se atreve a hacerme algo, yo lo derrotaré con lo que más fobia le da -Todos la miraban con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Quién -tu -sabes le tiene miedo a algo? -preguntó Irma Pince sin poderlo creer.  
  
-Se los dejo de tarea -Sheyla sale junto a Akiko del colegio y se suben a una de las carrozas.  
  
-Oye, no seas malita, a mi sí dime que el da fobia a tu primo -Sacudía a Sheyla y la otra sonreía.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie -La ve fijamente.  
  
-Te lo prometo -Pone la mano en alto y Sheyla le murmura algo en el oído -¿¿¿¿Qué???? _de repente la imaginación torcida de Akiko se imaginó a Voldemort subido a una silla y gritando como niña, mientras algo corría por el suelo, incluso se imagino al lord abrazado a cualquiera de sus mortífagos mientras les gritaba que matarán lo que había en el suelo. (Lo siento si adivinan a que le tiene miedo, pero no pude evitar poner algo ridículo para el Lord).  
  
-Ni te lo estés imaginando -Sheyla la pellizca.  
  
-Ouch -se soba el brazo -es que se me hace gracioso y ridículo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero recuerda no decírselo a nadie -Akiko asiente.  
  
-Ayyy, quiero ver a mi Harry -De nuevo sacude a Sheyla.  
  
-Ya lo sé -dice con voz temblorosa -Eh imagino que el también se pondrá feliz al verte.  
  
-Lo sé -Se sonroja.  
  
-Ja, ja, no puedo creerlo, un guardián puede sonrojarse -Akiko le da un coscorrón cariñoso a Sheyla y ambas se ríen.  
  
-Claro, también tenemos nuestro corazoncito -Ve por la ventana -Mira ya estamos saliendo de Hogwarts -señala hacia afuera.  
  
-Pues claro, no pensarías que nos quedaríamos ahí para siempre -Se cruza de brazos.  
  
-Eres mala conmigo -Sheyla se ríe.  
  
-Por Dios, no exageres -Saca un pergamino y una pluma.  
  
-¿Qué vas a escribir? -Akiko quería ver.  
  
-Charlie Weasley me escribió pidiéndome unos consejos, para cuidar mejor a los dragones -saca un tintero.  
  
-Pues con este ajetreo que hace la carroza, dudo que puedas escribir -Sheyla se voltea a verla.  
  
-No dudo que la vuela pluma no tenga problemas para escribir -Sheyla lanza un encantamiento sobre el pergamino, el cual comienza a flotar Muy bien, aquí voy, por favor no hables Akiko, ya que la vuela pluma escribe absolutamente todo lo que escuche -Akiko asiente y Sheyla comienza a dictarle a la vuela pluma la carta que le enviará a Charlie.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
En el convento, las monjitas le daban de desayunar a los chicos: huevos revueltos con salchicha.  
  
-¿Durmieron bien? -Preguntó amablemente la madre superiora, mientras Severus aún fulminaba con la mirada a los Gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Pues mejor que en Hogwarts sí -Sirius se sienta.  
  
-Mmmm que rico -A Remus siempre se le llega por la pancita.  
  
-Me alegro que les guste. La hermana Louisa es una gran cocinera -Llega una monjita con una jarra de chocolate caliente y pan dulce y salado recién salido del horno.  
  
-Ya cambia esa cara, Severus -Dijo Sirius y su madre apenas reparó en ese pequeño detalle.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo, cariño? -Le habló dulcemente y Severus negó mientras deseaba que sus huevos revueltos fueran los gemelos, ya que no dejaba de picotearlos.  
  
-Nada -Dijo de mal genio y su madre decidió dejarlo en paz.  
  
-¿Alguien quiere pan blanco? -Les ofrecen. -Yo sí -Severus estira la mano y toma uno y le da una mordida como si quisiera arrancarle el alma a alguien.  
  
-Me pregunto si esa era una alusión al alma de Fred o George -Se cuestionó Remus.  
  
-Yo también quiero -Harry pidió que le dieran pan blanco -Que rico, está calientito -Corta un pedacito y lo demás lo deja a un lado de su plato.  
  
-Sevie, ¿nos perdonas? -Preguntó Fred con una carita de ángel al igual que su gemelo.  
  
-Por fis y ya no volveremos a usar magia en el mundo muggle sin tu permiso y sin el de Hogwarts -De repente Severus hizo un movimiento extraño, Harry se atragantó, Sirius le comenzó a golpear la espalda y Remus se paso su vaso de leche de un trago por el asombro, Por su parte Ron se golpeaba el pecho por la comida que se le había quedado atorada.  
  
El desayuno está delicioso, gracias -Dijo Sirius esperando que las monjitas no hayan escuchado nada, pero fue inútil.  
  
-Me alegro que les guste, ¿Qué es Hogwarts? Todos los chicos se vieron entre si.  
  
-Vamos Severus, inventa algo -Le susurró Ron -Tu eres bueno para mentir.  
  
-Lo sé, pero estamos en un convento -le respondió de la misma forma.  
  
-Ya di la verdad hombre, esta no será la primera vez que nos corran a patadas de un lugar -Opina Remus.  
  
-Ok. Hogwarts es una escuela de magia y hechicería -Comenzó Severus -En la escuela existen cuatro casas que albergan a los estudiantes: Hupplepuff para los que aman los trabajos pesados, Ravenclaw para los que son leales, justos y estudiosos, Slytherin: para lo que quieren alcanzar sus metas sin importar el medio y Gryffindor, para los aventureros, valientes y verdaderos amigos.  
  
-Eso suena interesante -Todas las monjitas lo escuchaban atentamente.  
  
-¿Y tienen un escudo general para todas las casas o cada una tiene el suyo? -Preguntó una monjita.  
  
-Generalmente el escudo d e toda la escuela es una representación de los cuatro escudos de las casas, este escudo se divide en cuatro partes, cada una con el animal de cada casa. Gryffindor un león, Slytherin una serpiente, Hupplepuff un tejón y Ravenclaw un águila y ya luego les diré los demás -Les sirven jugo de naranja.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Les retiran los platos donde comieron sus huevitos con salchicha.  
  
-Bueno, coman pan para que estén bien desayunados -les dan la canasta de pan dulce.  
  
-Sí, muchas gracias -Toman un pan y se sirven un poco de chocolate y se oye que llaman a la puerta.  
  
-Disculpe reverenda -Un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años se acerca ala madre superiora.  
  
-¿Si señor Peterson? -El hombre se quita el sombrero de paja que tenía puesto.  
  
-Hay dos chicas afuera, que preguntan por estos jovencitos. Dicen llamarse Sheyla y Akiko -Harry se puso muy feliz.  
  
-¿Akiko aquí? -Corrió hasta la puerta y abrazó a Akiko. -Hola mi pequeño Harry -Akiko respondió al abrazo y vieron venir a los demás.  
  
-¿Qué las trae por aquí? -Las saludan con un beso en al mejilla.  
  
-Nada nuevo. Sólo que Akiko les tiene que aplicar un encantamiento protector a Severus y Harry, para que mi primo no pueda encontrarlos aunque los tenga frente a sus narices -Akiko prepara su varita y le pide a Severus y Harry que den un paso enfrente.  
  
-¡Protecto! (antes sería Fidelio pero decidí cambiarlo) -Grita y una luz envuelve a los dos -Ya está -Ambos abren los ojos ya que la luz del hechizo era bastante cegadora.  
  
-Que cálida -Dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno con eso ya estarán más seguros -Ambos dan las gracias.  
  
-¿Ya desayunaron? -Ambas asienten -Bueno, nosotros ya vamos a terminar -Los acompañan adentro. 


	20. Paseo en Inglaterra por un dìa

Capitulo XX  
  
Visita a Inglaterra por un día.  
  
Ya a las 3:30 los chicos de Hogwarts apenas llegaban al castillo de Wetsminster.  
  
-Bueno alumnos, hay que buscar a sus compañeros -Les indica Dumbledore y pasan por la puerta principal, que era custodiada por dos guardias, que no eran otros más que Sirius y Remus disfrazados, los cuales se sonrieron mutuamente al ver que no los reconocieron.  
  
-Gracias -Mc Gonagall tomó uno de los folletos que otro guardia dentro del castillo le ofrecía -Bueno chicos vamos a recorrerlo -Se da la vuelta y no se percato que ese guardia era Severus.  
  
-¿Podrías ir a buscar a los guías del primer piso? -Severus gira y se aleja con paso marcial.  
  
-¿Será o no será? -Tal parece que Kathie si reconoció al guardia y lo siguió -Disculpen, iré al baño -Mintió y alcanzo al guardia -¿Eres o no eres? -Le quita el casco -¡Si eres mi Sevie! -Comienzan a besarse.  
  
-Hola Kathie -La abraza y la besa más apasionadamente -¿Ya viste a Remus y tu hermano? -Kathie niega -Pues eran los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta principal -Kathie se comienza a reír.  
  
-Que cosas -Acompaña a Severus por el primer guardia y este venía acompañado de Harry, él cual estaba disfrazado de principito del siglo XVIII -Uyyy, que guapo te vez Harry -Harry se sonroja.  
  
-Gracias -Murmura.  
  
-Muy bien -El guía le pidió a Severus que se volviera a colocar el casco y lo siguiera junto a Kathie y Harry -Muy buenas tardes -Saludó con voz fuerte, mi nombre es Nestor Maldom y soy el guía del prime piso, hagan favor de seguirme y en silencio -Kathie para que no sospechen que los chicos que tratan de encontrar están ahí y disfrazados, se separa de Severus y se une a la fila de curiosos, los cuales tampoco reconocieron a Harry.  
  
-Vamos chicos -Draco quería comportarse como todo un príncipe, y cuando paso por Akiko (La cual también estaba disfrazada de princesa), la chica tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver los aires de grandeza que su primo se daba (Draco para quien no lo recuerde) -Yo hubiera sido un buen príncipe -Le comentó a Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Pansy observaba junto a Milicent los cubiertos que estaban en el comedor.  
  
-Wuaw -Dijo Pansy, ya que era completamente de un oro muy fino y la cristalería de cristal cortado y caro -¿Puedo tocarlos? -Severus e acerco y educadamente le paso un tenedor -Gracias -Lo tomo y Severus iba a reirse por que no lo reconocieron.  
  
-Muy bien, pueden sentarse en los lugares del comedor (eso realmente nos e puede hacer, pero este es mi fic). Solamente las damitas, los caballeros pónganse de pie detrás de los respaldos de las sillas -Así lo hicieron y el guardia les comenzó a dar una explicación bastante interesante sobre el origen del comedor y 30 minutos después salieron.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos ahora? -Se preguntó Rika quien estaba bastante emocionada por el paseo.  
  
-Es cierto y este paseo está genial (todos ellos también pasaron por los gemelos Weasley, que estaban disfrazados de cocineros reales Y Ron de Chofer de carroza real y Sheyla de ama de llaves).  
  
Al finalizar el paseo. Todos los guardias guías dieron las gracias y se presentaron nuevamente  
  
En el primer piso era Nestor Maldom.  
  
En el segundo Eric Lane.  
  
En el tercero Jeane Weap (la única chica).  
  
Y en el cuarto Mark Keaton.  
  
-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado su paseo y a llegado el momento de que descubramos a todas las personas que están disfrazadas -todos voltearon y los vieron a todos ellos en una pared: Remus Lupin Y Sirius Black eran los dos guardia que se encontraban en la puerta principal montando guardia, Severus Snape era el guardia que repartía Folletos, Harry Potter es el príncipe y Akiko Tsukishiro es la princesa ,demos la gracia a los cocineros Fred y George Weasley, Mas allá el chofer muchas Gracias Ron y a ti Sheyla Ryddle por ser el ama de llaves -todos se rieron al verse engañados menos los de Slytherin.  
  
-Pero Severus, que bien te vez así -dijo Albus -Colin préstame tu cámara, quiero hacerles una fotografía, pero principalmente a Severus, a quién nunca espere ver así -Colin le pasa la cámara.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Severus después de la foto -Iremos a cambiarnos -Les dan el pase.  
  
-Nosotros hubiéramos fingido mejor -Bramo Draco.  
  
-Ahhh Melody -Dumbledore al notar que al madre de Severus estaba ahí, se acerca a saludarla.  
  
-Hola Albus -Le da la mano -Nunca te perdonaré que tu sabías que mi hijo vivía -le sonríe.  
  
-Era una sorpresa -Le dice -alumnos: quiero presentarles a Melody de Snape, la madre del profesor Severus Snape -Todos al saludan.  
  
-Mucho Gusto, yo soy Kathie Black -Saluda a la madre de Severus.  
  
-¿Eres amiga de Severus? -Severus se acerca ya cambiado junto a los demás.  
  
-No, es mi novia -Su madre abre la boca sorprendida.  
  
-Hey, eso no me lo dijiste cuando me platicaste sobre tu vida -Severus sonríe -Bueno, cuídense mucho -Los dos asienten.  
  
-¡Muy bien, vamos a subir el Big Ben! -Grita Harry y Severus abraza a Kathie por la cintura y se va con ella.  
  
-Ambos son muy felices, ojalá y nada les haga terminar su noviazgo -Kathie y Severus no dejaban de besarse cuando llegaron hasta el final de la torre.  
  
-No quisiera que Severus sufriera lo que yo con su padre -Comentó Melody a Dumbledore.  
  
-No lo creo. El carácter de Severus es más parecido al tuyo que al de Cruelius, podrían ser idénticos, pero su padre se lo prohibió -De repente el Big Ben comienza a dar campanadas anunciando las 6 de la tarde y los chicos se taparon los oídos dado a que estas eran muy fuertes.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh Güero!!!!!! -Remus se agachó.  
  
-Esto está peor que los gritos que echa Peeves -Severus se metió los dedos en los oídos.  
  
-Ya se calmo -Todos se quitaron las manos de los oídos.  
  
-Uff, que bueno -Se asomaron desde los ventanales y vieron la ciudad.  
  
-Que hermosa vista -Dijo Percy.  
  
-Ojalá pudiéramos ver Hogwarts desde aquí -Les prestaron unos binoculares.  
  
-Papá estaría feliz con esto -Dijo Ron Weasley.  
  
-Pues llévale unos -Le dijo Harry.  
  
-Eso haré -Ron se los guarda en la mochila.  
  
-Pero Hogwarts esta a kilómetros de aquí. Sevie, ya despégate de mi hermana -Ambos no dejaban de besarse.  
  
-Ya basta de intercambiar saliva -Remus lo separa jalando a Severus por la chamarra.  
  
-¡Oye! -Kathie le reclama y de nuevo abraza a Severus por el cuello y lo besa.  
  
-Bueno, vámonos -Dumbledore les pide a todos que bajen -Tenemos que buscar un hotel para poder pasar la noche aquí -Todos bajan.  
  
Si seguimos así, habrá boda muy pronto -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, y esperamos que sea muy pronto - Peeves los alcanza (sí hasta él y los fantasmas fueron al paseo).  
  
- Procura comportarte como una persona normal -Pidió Mc Gonagall a Peeves -ya que si no lo haces, no te volveremos a sacar de Hogwarts -Peeves asiente.  
  
-Tío -Aileen se acercó a Lupin -¿Dormiré contigo?.  
  
-Si quieres sí -Respondió y carga las maletas de Aileen y llegaron aun hotel bonito.  
  
-¡Yo me duermo con Sevie! -Harry se jaló a Severus-Aunque sea en la bañera -Todos se ríen.  
  
-Perece mentira, pero ahora los dos se quieren muchísimo -Remus dio su punto de vista.  
  
-¿Te duermes conmigo Sir? (hey no es nada yaoi no piensen mal) -le pidió Ron.  
  
-Claro -Se van a la habitación que les indicaron.  
  
A las 9 de la noche les solicitan bajar a cenar.  
  
-Buenas noches. Tenemos club sándwiches o salmón con galletas: estas son las especialidades de la casa -Dijo el mesero mientras les pasaba las cartas.  
  
Yo quiero un club sándwich -Dijo Harry -Con un juguito de naranja y para Sevie lo mismo. -Oye, deja que él pida -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Jeje, déjenlo, está bien -Severus se comenzó a comer un limón con sal, y el profesor Dumbledore no le prestaba atención.  
  
-Creo que ya se siente tu papá -El comentario de Sirius hizo reír de nuevo a Severus.  
  
-Malo fuera que no me gustara el club sándwich, lo prefiero sobre el perchado, ya que este casi no me gusta -Comienza a exprimir el limón para tomarse el jugo.  
  
-Muy bien- El mesero había terminado de pedir las órdenes -En un momento les traigo todo -Desaparece tras una puerta.  
  
-Estoy aburrido, vamos a hacer algo -Fred Weasley golpeaba su vaso con una cuchara.  
  
-Bueno niños, como no podemos hacer una orquesta, ya que haríamos mucho escándalo. Les propongo que juguemos a algo que yo jugaba cuando era muy pequeña -Todos se voltearon a ver a la madre de Severus -Entre todos vamos a contar un cuento, cuando uno pare el otro le sigue -Juntaron todos las mesas, excepto los de Slytherin -Muy bien comenzaré.  
  
Melody:  
  
En cierta tierra lejana, donde todos los árboles eran frutales. Vivía un pastor que cuidaba cabritas y ovejas -Le dice a Severus que le toca.  
  
Severus:  
  
El pastor siempre sacaba a pastar a sus ovejas y cabras, desde el alba hasta el atardecer, pero un buen día de esos perdió a una de sus ovejas -Le da la palabra a Harry.  
  
Harry:  
  
Busco y busco por todas partes a su ovejita, subió y bajo montañas, cruzó el gran lago hasta que la encontró en manos de una niña muy hermosa llamada Angie.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Angie se asustó y abrazó a la ovejita con más fuerza -Disculpa -El pastorcillo se acercó educadamente a ella -pero esa oveja es mía.  
  
Ron:  
  
La niña no creyó en sus palabras y se negó a devolverle a la ovejita, y el pastorcillo se alejó muy triste.  
  
Fred:  
  
Al llegar donde había dejado al resto de sus animalitos, vio que casi dejaban al cerro pelón -Todos se rieron y Fred le dio la palabra a su gemelo.  
  
George:  
  
El pastorcito se dio cuenta; de que aparte de perder una oveja. Tendría ahora que sembrar nuevo pasto para el cerro.  
  
Percy:  
  
Bajo entristecido hacia su casita, seguido de sus fieles animales, mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas.  
  
Ginny:  
  
Al llegar a su casa, se infartó al ver que su padre comenzó a contar los animales -¿49 borregos? ¿Dónde está el que falta?...  
  
Rika:  
  
El pastorcito agachó la cabeza -Lo perdí -Respondió- O más bien dicho, una niña no quiso devolvérmelo -Su padre se pone de pie.  
  
Aileen:  
  
Iremos a buscarlo -Enciende una lámpara de aceite -Vente -Salen del establo, dejándolo bien cerrado.  
  
Remus:  
  
Por lo mientras la niña le daba de comer dulces al borreguito, pero este, estaba muy triste.  
  
Sirius:  
  
Bee, bee, bee, bee, bee, bee, bee, bee, bee, bee,bee,bee,bee,bee ,bee  
  
-Traducción, por favor -Pidió Severus.  
  
Ya me quiero ir a mi casa y comer mi hierbita -Dijo Sirius como si estuviera imitando a un borrego y todos rieron de nuevo.  
  
-Tú ni a golpes imitas a un borrego, creo que nunca obtendrás ese papel en la pastorela -Dijo Remus.  
  
-En eso si que te apoyo -Dijo Severus y llegan las primeras órdenes de comida.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya paramos aquí el cuento -todos le dijeron a Melody que no.  
  
-Mira, es la primera vez que los veo tan entretenidos con algo, aparte de los torneos de Quiddich -Exclamo Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero ya tienen que cenar, niños -Ahora todos le dijeron a Melody que no y más lastimeramente.  
  
-Jaja, es a Sirius a quien le quedan mejor esos ojos tristes -Dijo Hanna.  
  
-¿Cómo les puede gustar un juego tan estúpido? -Vocifero Herro, pero a decir verdad los de Slytherin estaban más que muertos de la aburrición.  
  
-Cierto -Draco no hacia más que morder su popote.  
  
-No sé ustedes -Akuma se puso de pie -Pero yo no pienso aburrirme -Se acerca a la otra mesa -¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? -Todos aceptan.  
  
-Vaya, tan siquiera si hay Slytherins razonables, aparte de Severus -Oliver Word se hace a un lado, para que Asuma pudiera sentarse.  
  
-Bueno, ¡¡¡hay que seguir!!! -Harry agitó las manos emocionado.  
  
Oliver:  
  
La niña creyendo que borreguito quería que el dieran de comer con la mano, se acercó y le metió el primer dulce a la boca.  
  
Akuma:  
  
Pero ella, por lo pequeña que era. No sabia que era lo que realmente comían los borreguitos, y no sospechaba que este pudiera enfermarse.  
  
*Hanna*:  
  
Sus padres no sabían nada, y la niña quiso subir al corderito a su habitación, para que se durmiera con ella en su cama.  
  
-Me recuerda a mi primo, pobre niña, pero Tommy era peor, el quería subir un dragón, y si no le dejaban, armaba un berrinche de aquellos -La vieron sentada en un rincón con la silla inclinada y recargada en la pared.  
  
-¿Eso es cierto? -La interrumpió Akiko.  
  
-Sí, pero vamos a seguir escuchando el cuento -Se voltean a ver a los demás.  
  
Angelina:  
  
Empujó con todas sus fuerzas por las escaleras, pero era inútil. Desesperada se soltó a llorar y sus padres salieron corriendo de su habitación para ver que le pasaba.  
  
Kathy Bell:  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste ese borrego? -Preguntó su madre sorprendida.  
  
Alicia:  
  
Me lo encontré -Mintió, pero por una parte era cierto, pero no dijo que el dueño se había presentado a reclamarlo.  
  
Kathie: (quien por cierto y por alguna extraña razón, no se encuentra sentada a un lado de Severus).  
  
Su padre se acercó a ella -¿De dónde lo sacaste? .  
  
¡Es mío! -Es todo lo que dijo la niña.  
  
-No puedes tener algo que no te pertenece.  
  
-¡Pero yo me lo encontré!...  
  
Justin:  
  
Piensa que tarde o temprano. Su dueño vendrá a preguntar por él -La pequeña no quería escuchar a su padre, y quería quedarse con el animalito.  
  
Hanna Both:  
  
Hija, recuerda que no tienes que comportarte así. Si no pudimos tener animales, es por que estos son muy caros, y nadie aceptara perder un animal de su ganado por una pequeña caprichosa -En ese momento llaman a la puerta.  
  
Ernie:  
  
Eran los dueños del borrego -¡No papi, no se los des! -Con el grito de la niña, el señor supo que los dos extraños eran los verdaderos dueños del animal.  
  
Penélope:  
  
Hija, piensa, debes de regresarlo -La niña se puso a gritar y su padre la amenazó con castigarla.  
  
Mc Gonagall:  
  
No llores -Le dijo el pastorcito a la niña, pero está groseramente lo empujó.  
  
-¡Tú lo perdiste y lo encontré yo!...  
  
Sprout:  
  
Su padre le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y el dueño del borrego se acercó -¡Ya sé que haremos!, hoy en la noche nacerá un nuevo borreguito en mi ganado. ¿Qué te parece si nos regresas a ese, y yo te regalo al pequeño que nacerá?...  
  
Pevees:  
  
¿Lo dice en serio? -La carita de la niña de pronto se transformó en alegría.  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
Y así fue. Al día siguiente el granjero cumplió con su palabra y todos fueron felices para siempre.  
  
(Fin)  
  
Todos aplaudieron al ver el cuento terminado.  
  
-¡Otro, otro!- Corearon los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-No, ya no -Dijo Mc Gonagall -Ya será otro día, tienen que cenar.  
  
-Cierto, y aparte esto ya está muy frío -Aileen toma un pedazo de su club sándwich y Word se acerca a ella.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Le preguntó y Aileen asintió.  
  
-Claro -Ve que sorpresivamente su tío le sonríe y les asiente con la cabeza, en vez de ponerse de pie y aventarse contra Wood.  
  
-Mírala - Dijo Sirius a Remus - Realmente pensaba que odiabas a Wood.  
  
-Pero él sabe que no lo odio -Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore -¿A qué hora llegarán los fantasmas? -Dumbledore se voltea a ver a Severus, él cual le quitaba la cebolla a su club sándwich.  
  
-A la media noche, Severus -Le respondió y el mesero se acercó a Harry y el profesor de pociones con un gran plato que contenía chips.(papás francesas en Inglaterra).  
  
-Los club sándwich viene acompañados de una orden de Chips, ahorita les traigo a los que faltan -De nuevo desaparece tras una puerta.  
  
-Que rico -Harry le echó Ketchup a las papas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dos horas después ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
-Que día -Fred miraba directamente el techo de su habitación -¿No lo crees, George? -Voltea ala cama de su hermano gemelo y lo ve leer un libro.  
  
-Tienes Razón -George alzó la vista sobre el libro que leía.  
  
-Es la primera vez que pasaremos tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle -Fred se pone ambas manos bajo la nuca, sin deja r de mirar al techo.  
  
-Me preguntó si aprenderemos a ocupar las cosas de los muggles -Deja el libro en la cómoda que tenía a un lado de su cama.  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste el libro? -Le preguntó su hermano gemelo.  
  
-Lo compre en una tienda de Recuerdos, que estaba en el castillo de Wetsminster..  
  
Por otra parte Kathie estaba compartiendo la habitación con la madre de Severus.  
  
-Se nota que eres feliz con mi hijo -Kathie sonríe y le asiente.  
  
-Amo a Severus, como nunca ame a alguien en mi vida, señora. Le he de decir que si tuve pretendientes antes, pero no sentía por ellos lo mismo que siento por su hijo -Melody asiente.  
  
-He visto que ambos se quieren mucho. Realmente me alegro que Severus no haya resultado ser como su padre -Kathie, mientras escuchaba hablar a la madre de Severus, se cepillaba el cabello-Severus lo es todo para mi, sentí más que felicidad cuando ayer lo tuve por primera vez en mi vida frente a mi -Ella sabía que fue un momento hermoso y que tal vez en la vida no hubiera otro igual. Kathie se quita el maquillaje, mientras seguía escuchando a Melody.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ahora Severus y Harry ven por una ventana. Ellos están durmiendo en una habitación del octavo piso, cuando de repente. Severus se pone una cajita en el cinturón y del centro de esta saco una argolla con un hilo.  
  
-Tengo ganas de irme de aquí -Aun sigue con la argolla entre los dedos y el otro extremo del hilo que se podía jalar se hallaba atorado dentro de la caja,  
  
-Sí, pero no podemos. Recuerda que los fantasmas están de guardia -Severus le sonríe irónicamente.  
  
-Lo sé -Inserta la argolla en uno de los barrotes de la ventana y abre la otra que estaba cerrada y sube al marco.  
  
-Severus qu. -Harry atónito vio a Severus arrojarse desde la ventana y de la cajita se iba desprendiendo el hijo poco a poco y sin embargo rápidamente. Este hilo era grueso -¡Severus! Dios mío -Salió de la habitación y vio que nadie montaba guardia en esos momentos, y corrió hacia los ascensores -Rápido, por favor- Apretó muchas veces los botones hasta que una de las puertas metálicas de abrió y Harry pulso el botón de planta baja. Y mientras bajaba se imaginó que Severus estaría hecho pedazos y con un montón de curiosos a su alrededor.  
  
El ascensor se abrió y Harry corrió fuera de el, atropellando a todas las personas que estaban ahí en el recibidor, hasta llegar a la salida y empujó las puerta. Comenzó a recorrer la cuadra, mirando directamente al suelo mientras pensaba en que le diría a Dumbledore "No pude hacer nada, profesor. No sé porque motivo se arrojó desde la ventana". Cuando de pronto.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué buscas? -Harry pegó un brinco y al girarse vio a Severus de pie -¿Creíste que me había matado? -A toda respuesta Harry lo abrazó.  
  
-Seve, eres como mi hermano mayor, me pegaste un susto enorme -Severus lo separa.  
  
-Lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a asustar. Oye Harry ¿quieres ir al bar dónde tocaba? -Harry dice que sí y Severus para un taxi -¿Cuánto me cobra hasta el bar que está en la calle de Cork? -Le dicen que 2 Euros -¿Tienes Euros, Harry? -Harry dice que sí -Luego te los recupero -Lo deja subir en el Taxi.  
  
-No te preocupes -Le sonríe y los dos suben en la parte trasera -¿Nunca has pensado en cortarte el cabello? -Le toma un mechón.  
  
-Si me lo corto, me vuelve crecer luego, luego -Se echa el mechón hacía atrás.  
  
-Lo mismo que a mi -La ciudad de Londres brillaba y los jóvenes inglese corrían por las calles en busca de diversión.  
  
-La vida de los muggles -Severus sonríe mientras los observaba desde las ventanas del taxi.  
  
Tiempo después llegan al bar.  
  
-¿Aquí es? -Harry salió del taxi.  
  
-Así es, no es la gran cosa, pero es bastante agradable -Un guardia los detiene en la puerta.  
  
-Son 6 chelines por cada uno, si quieren entrar -Severus saca un poco de dinero y le paga -Adelante por favor -Bajan unos escalones.  
  
-¿Dónde te quieres sentar, Harry? -Harry dice que cerca del escenario, en el cual estaba cantando una mujer de color -Ok adelante -Severus lo sigue.  
  
-Me gusta el lugar -Harry miraba los cuadros de grandes artistas que ahí se exhibían (Jimmy Hendrix, Bob Dylan, The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Roy Orsay, etc).  
  
-Sí, no ha cambiado nada -Un mesero se les acerca.  
  
-¿Gustan tomar algo? -le piden dos refrescos y cuando el mesero se aleja. Se4verus sienta una mano sobre su hombro derecho y se gira.  
  
-¿Severus? -Preguntó un chico de cabello rojizo que le llegaba a los hombros.  
  
-¿Richard? -Severus parecía conocerlo.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, Severus Snape -Los dos se abrazan -¡Hey vengan, el Napie está aquí! -Harry vio acercarse a tres chicos más.  
  
-Napie, que sorpresa -Todos lo abrazan.  
  
-Todo el grupo de Black Moon reunido de nuevo -Se jalan unas sillas y se sientan en la misma mesa de Harry y Severus.  
  
-Dinos Napie, ¿Qué tal tu vida?. Desde que te fuiste del grupo nada hemos sabido de ti -Preguntó uno de cabello negro y chino, cuando de repente otro le golpea el hombro y le señala a Harry, él cual era también observado por los otros miembros del grupo -¡Vaya, que sorpresa. Así que ya tienes un hijo! -Harry y Severus al escuchar eso, escupieron al mismo tiempo el refresco.  
  
-¿Padre?...  
  
-¿Hijo? -Harry y Severus se vieron asombrados al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿No es tu hijo? -Preguntó asombrado otro de los chicos que estaba rapado y tenía un arete en la nariz.  
  
-No, Harry es mi mejor amigo -Todos exclaman Un "ahhh" bastante fuerte.  
  
-Oye Severus, ¿Qué te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos? -Lo paran de la silla y lo llevan al escenario.  
  
-¡Viva! -Gritó Harry desde la mesa y agitaba las manitas en el aire.  
  
-Muy bien comencemos -Cantaron una canción de Ricky Martin.  
  
-¡Otra, otra! -Gritaba Harry parado en su banca, mientras el reloj de la pared ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada.  
  
Bueno -Severus tomó el micrófono -Quiero que un amiguito muy especial pase con nosotros al escenario -Harry comenzó a ver a todos lados -Sí tú, no te hagas.  
  
-¿Yo? -Preguntó asombrado Harry -Pues claro, soy el único amiguito que Sevie tiene aquí en el bar -Se acerca como muñeco autómata al escenario y con ojitos de puntitos (Como Sakurita en el capítulo: "Yukito pierde sus poderes").  
  
-Ven Harry, no tienes por que estar nervioso. Sólo cantaras una canción -Ahora a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta -Chispas, creo que necesitas retocar tu peinado.  
  
-Toma -El chico pelón le pasa un peine a Severus, para que peine a Harry.  
  
-¿Pero tú necesitas peine? -Todos se comenzaron a reír del comentario de Severus.  
  
-No yo, tarolas, no es mío, si no del chino -El otro chico si tenía un gran volumen de cabello, que hasta podría formar parte de los Jackson Five.  
  
-Ahh, así sí cambia la cosa, aunque no dudo que entre toda esa mata de cabello, tengas todos tus peines perdidos -De nuevo un ataque de risa y Harry ya se sentía mejor.  
  
-Oye Napie. Tú deberías de ser de esos animadores que hay en la tele -Opinó uno Güero y de ojos azules.  
  
-Si tu, claro -Toma el micrófono -¿Qué opina el público? ¿El chino debería de cortarse el cabello o se le ve muy bien así?. Por favor los que están a favor de que se lo corte de este lado y los que no de este, pero por el momento iré a platicar con el público -Se acerca aun señor de Bigote -¿Cuál es su nombre señor?.  
  
-Jacob -Severus le paso el micrófono, mientras le traían otro.  
  
-Mucho gusto Sr. Jacob, ¿Qué opina? ¿Debería el chino de cortarse el cabello, o s ele ve bien? -Señala a su compañero de grupo.  
  
-Yo creo que sí debería de cortárselo -Severus se voltea hacia el escenario.  
  
-Ah sido decisión unánime. ¡Te lo cortas desgraciado! -Todos se ríen y Severus vuelve al escenario -Bueno ya basta. Ahora sí Harry, vamos a cantar o más bien dicho, vas a cantar -Ponen un triple y un micrófono a la altura de Harry -Vamos tu puedes.  
  
(Harry cantó "Yo te amo" de Chayanne y recibió muchos aplausos).  
  
-Vamos de nuevo a la mesa, chicos -El grupo se va a la mesa, mientras el público continuaba aplaudiendo.  
  
-¿Ya vez Harry? A la gente le gusto como cantaste -Harry estaba muy sonrojadito.  
  
-Pero yo no sé cantar bien -Les dijo.  
  
-Harry, tienes la voz para cantar, sólo que tienes que refozarla y yo te ayudaré -Severus le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-Y bueno Sevie. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? -Quisieron saber sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno. Soy maestro de pociones -Se le chispoteo y todos lo vieron con la boca abierta.  
  
-Química -Harry se apresuró a sacarlo del dilema.  
  
-Ah ¿y en que escuela? -Les preguntaron.  
  
-En una que se llama Hogwarts y está muy lejos de aquí -Respondió Severus.  
  
-¿Y en que año vas Harry? -Harry les mintió diciendo que estaba a punto de pasar a los grados superiores -Ya vemos -las horas pasaron, y ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana.  
  
-¿No creen que los extrañaran sus amigos? -El calvo tomó la palabra.  
  
-No lo creo -Severus le dio un trago a su refresco.  
  
-Pues yo sí lo creo, profesor -Ambos voltearon y vieron a Hagrid detrás de ellos, todos los de la mesa profirieron un grito bastante audible y Hagrid se llevó bajo ambos brazos a Severus y Harry.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos? -Severus miró a Harry como si su pregunta no viniera al caso y ven que han llegado al hotel de una forma muy rápida.  
  
-¡Ese! -Una mujer gorda y con tubos señalo a Severus -¡Fue el chico que se arrojo desde el octavo piso! -Pero de repente pega un grito -¡Y ha regresado de ultratumba! -Se desmaya.  
  
-¡Oiga, yo no estoy muerto! O ¿sí? -Se pregunta.  
  
-Pues creo que pronto lo estarás -Harry vio que el director Dumbledore no tenía una cara muy feliz que digamos.  
  
-Gulp -Severus tragó saliva.  
  
-¿¡Puedo saber donde estaba!? -Se acercó a los dos, los cuales nunca lo habían visto así -El susto que nos llevamos, principalmente tu madre y yo. Al oír que esta mujer gritaba que un chico con tus características se había arrojado desde el octavo piso -Severus sintió encogerse -Severus, me asuste mucho, pensé que estarías muerto, y sí así hubiera sido, no sé que hubiera hecho.  
  
-Lo. lo siento -Balbuceó el profesor de pociones y le entrego la cajita con la argolla al director -No volveré a hacerlo, ve a su madre llorando en un rincón -Lo siento mucho, mamá -La abraza.  
  
-¡Harry! -Sirius casi se lo lleva de la oreja, si es por que Remus no lo detiene.  
  
-¿Si? -Harry tenía la cabecita baja.  
  
-¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas? 50npuntos menos a Gryffindor -Harry intenta protestar -Eh dicho.  
  
-Y lo mismo haré con Slytherin por tu culpa Severus, 50n puntos menos a Slytherin -Anunció Dumbledore y todos los de Slytherin abuchearon a Severus, excepto Akuma -¡Y ustedes a la cama! -Le gritó a los de Slytherin -Y menos 60 puntos más, por burlarse de un profesor -Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones; cuando de pronto Harry se giro a ver a Severus y profirió un grito.  
  
-¡Severus, qué tienes! -Eso hizo girar a todos la cabeza y vieron que Snape se agarraba el pecho y respiraba trabajosamente. Harry se hincó a su lado, Dumbledore se acercó corriendo y Severus terminó por desmayarse.  
  
-¡Llévenlo de inmediato a su habitación! -El gerente se acerco al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Si gusta, puede llevarlo a la enfermería que tenemos aquí en el hotel -Dumbledore da las gracias y le dice a Hagrid que se lleve a Severus a la enfermería, Melody angustiada los seguía.  
  
-Pobre Melody -Dijo Sheyla y Akiko se le acercó.  
  
-¡Yo la comprendo! ¿Acaso mi protecto no sirvió de nada? -Gira a Sheyla hacia ella.  
  
-Tranquila, tu protecto sí sirve. Lo que tiene Severus es que el hechizo de i primo aún lo afectara por un tiempo -Le explica.  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -Vieron que Harry se iba ala enfermería.  
  
-¡Harry, ven acá! -Sirius lo agarra.  
  
-¡Quiero ver a Severus! -Luchaba contra los brazos fuertes de su padrino y no pudo safarse.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta, Sheyla -Sheyla por lo de Harry, se había olvidado de responderle a Akiko.  
  
-Ah, sí -Se gira de nuevo hacia ella -Lo de Severus puede durar semanas, incluso meses -Por lo mientras Remus el está diciendo a Harry, que él ira a la enfermería a ver a Severus, y que cuando se sintiera este mejor, lo llevaría para que lo vea.  
  
Remus se va a la enfermería y ve a la Mamá de Severus que estaba junto a su hijo, acompañada de Dumbledore, Kathie, Madame Poppy y un médico x.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado, profesor? -Le dicen que aún sigue inconsciente -Ya veo -Madame Poppy le aplicaba a Severus en la frente un pañuelo húmedo.  
  
-A ver si con un poco de alcohol despierta -El médico que se encontraba con ellos, en otro pañuelo puso un poco de alcohol y se lo acercó a Severus a la nariz. De repente el profesor de pociones emite un débil quejido y abre los ojos poco a poco.  
  
-Ya despertó -Dijo Remus y todos se acercaron a la cama y Severus vio que su madre tenía una de sus manos entre las de ella.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó y todos se dieron cuenta de que aún se hallaba muy débil.  
  
-Te desmayaste -Le dijo Kathie y Severus suspira y cierra de nuevo los ojos, ya que también le dolía la cabeza y su respiración no se había restablecido del todo.  
  
-Será mejor dejarlo dormir -Todos salen excepto la madre de Snape y la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Iré a decirle a Harry que Severus ya despertó -Remus toma el ascensor.  
  
-A pesar de que no hace mucho que son amigos. Harry le ha llegado a tomar mucho cariño a Severus, creo que James debe estar feliz en cualquier parte que se encuentre (créanme que no en los libros de Row) -Sirius sigue a Remus.  
  
-¿Harry? -Abren la puerta de la habitación y lo ven dormido -¿Le decimos? -Sirius le dice a Remus que no y se acerca a Harry y lo carga, mientras el licántropo retira las cobijas, para que puedan tapar al niño. 


	21. Roma, Italia

Pido una disculpa por no subir antes este capitulo, que estaba programado desde el Viernes pasado. Pero word tuvo problemas.  
  
Les doy las más sinceras gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido aqui el Fic y en DZ tambièn.  
  
También mil Gracias a Los Reviews.  
  
Me late que este es uno de los capitulos más grandes.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Capítulo XXI  
  
Roma, Italia.  
  
A la mañana siguiente ya todos abordaban los camiones.  
  
-¡Seve, vente con los de Gryffindor! -Gryffindor, Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw se peleaban por Severus, y lógicamente ganaron los de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Bah! -Siempre se los ganaban.  
  
-Sirius, te presento a mi prima Naike -Le dice Ginny, ya que Naiko y otra amiga llegaron para unirse al viaje.  
  
-Ah sí, tu pri.-Sirius al ver a Naiko, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo realmente olímpico, para impedir que se le saliera la baba.  
  
-¿Me puedo sentar? -Pidió Naiko y Sirius le dijo que sí, haciéndose a un lado.  
  
-Oye ¿y yo Naiko? -Se acercó a ella la otra cava, que tenia el cabello largo hasta casi al cintura y un poco alborotado, sus ojos eran muy bonitos.  
  
-Sí quieres puedes sentarte conmigo -Le ofreció Remus.  
  
-¡Gracias! -Ni tarde ni perezosa, la chica se sentó a un lado de Remus -Yo soy Ceywen -Le dio la mano.  
  
-Y yo Remus Lupin -Suben Severus y Kathie al autobús.  
  
-Hola Catalina -La saludo Naiko, ya que ella se conocieron hace tiempo en un campamento de magia. Y a Ceywen igual.  
  
-¿Son amigas? -Pregunto Severus al ver a las dos chicas.  
  
-Sí, ellas entraran a Hogwarts de intercambio -Las presento Sirius -Naiko en Ravenclaw y Ceywen por igual.  
  
De repente Harry salta y se cuelga del cuello de Severus.  
  
-¡Ya despertaste! -Casi lo ahorca.  
  
-Sí -Se voltea a verlo y le sonríe.  
  
-Y a propósito ¿a dónde fueron ustedes en la madrugada? -Preguntó Ron, y ene l camión también venían: Hagrid, Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues a un bar, en el que tocaba Sevie -Dijo Harry -Y lo más buenotes que vimos a su grupo y cantamos yo. -Se pone rojito -Canté una canción y en mi mente decía que era para Akiko -Todos le dijeron un "ahhh" muy tierno y Akiko le beso al cabecita.  
  
-Gracias, Harry -Le dice.  
  
-Ahh y los chavos del grupo creyeron que Severus era mi papá -Al escuchar eso, a Sirius se le atoró la comida en la garganta Y Remus lo sacudió para que no se ahogara.  
  
-Cuidado, sir -Naiko ayudaba Remus, hasta que por fin logro pasársela. Y los demás estaban muertos de la risa.  
  
-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -Gritó Sirius cuando por fin pudo hacerlo y los otros no dejaban de reirse.  
  
-Q"ue cosas. Hagrid tuvo razón en irte a buscar así, sabía que extrañarías ese lugar -Dumbledore se acercó a donde estaban sentados Severus y Kathie Y Harry se encontraba con Akiko, detrás de ellos. En ese momento pasa el camión de Ravenclaw.  
  
-¡Seve, si te aburres de estar con los de Gryffindor, nos silvas y te abrimos al ventana, para que te brinques desde tu camión hasta acá! -Grito un chico de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Ya, ni que yo fuera superman. Mejor me desaparezco y aparezco en el otro camión -Al oír eso, Kathie lo toma del brazo -Tranqui, no dije que me iré de aquí, sólo decía lo que haría en determinado caso.  
  
-Pero no lo harás -Kathie lo amarra al asiento.  
  
-Pero que celosita -Al oír eso Kathie se acercó a Sirius y le dio un coco. El cual casi lo hunde en el asiento.  
  
-Auch, eso si dolió -Dijo Remus, quien compartía el almuerzo con Ceywen.  
  
-¿Y nosotros que? -Los gemelos Weasley eran los únicos del clan, que no tenían a una chica a su lado.  
  
-Pues díganle a Myrtle que les haga compañía -Los dos se zarandean a ron y Harry se ríe.  
  
-Todos a su debido tiempo, muchachos -En ese momento vieron pasar al camión de Slytherin y unos de ellos le hicieron una seña obscena a Severus y otros mostraban un cartel que decía "Traidor".  
  
-100 puntos menos a Slytherin -Les gritó Dumbledore desde el otro camión.  
  
-No los peles Albus, están dolidos porque ya no pueden ganar más puntos injustamente -Severus abre un paquete de papitas.  
  
-¿Quién era la chica que estaba a aun lado de Draco? -Oliver Word que iba junto a Aileen, se asomó por la ventana.  
  
-Creo que era Mary, su prima, ella llego ayer para unirse al viaje -Les dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡No, incluso Malfoy tiene a una chica a su lado, Ahhh! -Los gemelos Weasley iban a arrojarse por la ventana del camión, pero Remus los detiene.  
  
--Oigan, Ceywen no es mi novia -Sienta a los dos.  
  
-¡Pero estás sentado a lado de una chica! -Sheyla se acerca a ellos.  
  
-.Pues si gustan yo me siento entre los dos -Fred y George dicen que sí -Así ambos tendrán un achica a su costado.  
  
-Tienes razón -Ya se veían más contentos los dos.  
  
-Pequeña Ceywen, que bueno que pudiste venir de intercambio, recuerda no separarte de mí y del grupo -Dumbledore se le acercó.  
  
-No, tío -Remus se volteó boquiabierto a verla.  
  
-¿Tío? -Ceywen sonrió.  
  
-Sí, Soy Ceywen Dumbledore -Todos se asombran.  
  
-Chispas, y yo tratándote de tú -Remus estaba muy apenado.  
  
-No importa, después de todo ya somos amigos -Le sonríe.  
  
-Hay alguien en el grupo que sabe cantar -Dijo Severus en un tono cantarín -Y ese es Harry -Harry desapareció detrás del respaldo del sillón.  
  
-¿Sí, Harry? -Sirius se acercó a él.  
  
-No es cierto -Dijo para poder liberarse.  
  
Y hablando de cantar Severus, ¿Quién te enseño a cantar? -Preguntó Percy.  
  
-Nací con el Don -Le respondió.  
  
-La primera vez que te oímos cantar, nos quedamos con la boca abierta y James dijo "No, este no puede ser Severus" -Dijo Remus.  
  
-Sí, hasta Dumbledore me quería de Solista en el coro y digamos que desde muy pequeño, mi padre al ver que podía cantar. Me exigió que aprendiera a tocar los clásicos instrumentos del niño rico por ejemplo: El arpa, piano y violín -Fueron más los que su padre le exigió.  
  
-¿Y la guitarra? -Severus se volteó a ver a Harry.  
  
-Pues me dije, Sí sé tocar el arpa, no creo que la guitarra se me dificulte. A decir verdad ninguno se me dificultó, pero no me gusta tocar la mayoría de los instrumentos de viento, odio inflar las mejillas -Harry se río al imaginarse a Severus tocando una trompeta.  
  
-¿En serio tocas el violín? -Mc Gonagall se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Sí, cuando quiera le toco algo -Todos aplaudieron.  
  
-Pues dale serenata a Lockhart y su novio Quirrell -Todos estallaron en carcajadas por lo que Sirius dijo.  
  
-Pobre Quirrell, no lo amueles. Que bastante le estoy agradecido de que soporte a Lockhart más que ninguno de nosotros -Ahora reían por esto que dijo Remus.  
  
-Es que son tal para cual -Seguían riéndose.  
  
-Pero volviendo a Harry -Este de nuevo al oír su nombre, se escondió tras el respaldo del asiento.  
  
-No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado -Severus se asomó tras su respaldo y vio la carita de Harry y este se tapaba los oídos con las dos manos.  
  
-Harry, ya te dije que yo te ayudaría a cantar. Ya te dije que tienes la voz, pero le falta fuerza -Harry se agacha más en el sillón y sólo se le veía la frente rojita.  
  
-Vaya que es apenadillo el niño -Harry no quiso salir en un buen rato detrás del respaldo de la silla.  
  
-Vamos Harry, sí Sevie lo dice, entonces será cierto -Akiko lo sacó.  
  
-Es que yo canto feo -Severus de nuevo se giró a verlo.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, Harrryyyy -El conductor del autobús nos e fijo en un bache y todos brincaron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ay mis pompas!!!!! -Gritó George Weasley y Aileen por el brinco, había abrazado a Oliver Wood. Él cual estaba rojito.  
  
-Ya pregúntale a Aileen si quiere ser tu novia, no soportaré que se acabe el año y tu no le hayas dicho nada -Dijo Kathy Bell.  
  
-Cierto, muy cierto -Severus se cruzó de brazos y asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Y tu no las apoyes!!!! -Le grito Wood y Severus e encogió en su silla.  
  
-Este grita pero que tú -Snape asintió con los ojos como puntitos.  
  
-Oye Naiko ¿tu cabello es así? -El cabello de Naiko tenia destellos rojitos (pero como repito ese color, caray).  
  
-No, los destellos me los pinté -A Severus le parecían muy cool.  
  
-Me gustan, tal vez me haga algunos -Harry dice que él también.  
  
-Esta vez no te dejaré -Sirius le gritó, enseñando sus colmillos.  
  
-Aja sí, y pasará lo mismo que con el tatuaje -Se quito la playera y le enseño el tatuaje.  
  
-¡Oh que bonito, yo quiero uno! -Todos se voltearon asombrados a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿En serio quiere uno, profesor? -Mc Gonagall no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sí, un pollito de esos que dicen pío, pío -Todos se rieron.  
  
-Pues, ¿en dónde de lo hago? -Le preguntó Severus.  
  
-No, no es cierto, Severus -Todos se desilusionaron al ver que Dumbledore los había engañado -Pero debo reconocer que te quedo muy bien el tatuaje de Harry -Severus el da las gracias.  
  
-¡Primera caseta! ¿quieren bajar al baño? -La mayoría dice que sí y el camión se orilla, y vieron que los otros hacían lo mismo.  
  
-¡Muy bien, Draco! -Pansy se acercó a él -¿¡Quién es la resbalosa que está contigo!?.  
  
-Soy Mary, y soy su prima -Pansy de repente se apenó.  
  
-Cuando tenga novia, yo mismo me encargaré de darte el aviso personalmente -Se lleva a Mary.  
  
-Deben de andar por aquí -Naiko buscaba a unas personas.  
  
-¿A quién buscas? -Ceywen iba detrás de ella.  
  
-A Kylie Smith, a Sam Granger y a Stella -Otras chicas que llegarían de intercambió a Hogwarts y dije que las vería aquí.  
  
-¿Sam Granger? -Hermione se emociono.  
  
-¿Quién es Sam? -Le preguntó Rika.  
  
-Mi prima, ella es de Estados Unidos. Estudia en el instituto de Salem -DE repente bajo un árbol divisan a las tres chicas -¡Sam! -Una de ellas se puso de pie.  
  
-¡Querida Hermione! -La abraza.  
  
-Un momento ¿Quién es la otra chica? -De repente reparan en una cuarta chica.  
  
Fred y George se acercan, y al ver a Kylie pegan un grito.  
  
-¿Sorprendidos?, también soy bruja y apenas iniciaré en Hogwarts.  
  
-Es que pensamos. que tú. pues. este.- -George estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué me asustaría al verlos volar en escoba?. No ya ven que resulte ser bruja.  
  
-Y. ¿por qué apenas entraras a Hogwarts? -Preguntó Fred.  
  
-Bueno, es que por unos problemas no pude hacerlo antes -Los otros dicen que ya comprenden.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -Ceywen saludó a la cuarta chica.  
  
-Rubrica -La cara de Kathie de pronto se transformo en odio al verla.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Catalinita Black -La miró con odio también -¿No me digas, es tu novio?, ¿por fin alguien se fijó en una mensa como tú?. Mucho gusto, soy Rubrica -Severus, sacado bastante de onda le da la mano.  
  
-Soy Severus Snape -Rubrica lo jala un poco y s ele acerca al oído.  
  
-Tú te mereces más que Catalina. Ella es poca cosa para ti -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kathie furiosa, se llevó a Severus a rastras.  
  
-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta es mi novio! -le grito desde la ventana del camión de Gryffindor.  
  
-Vamos Kathie, no le hagas caso -Severus la abrazó -Yo te quiero a ti.  
  
Tiempo después resulto que las cuatro chicas se iban a ir en el camión de Gryffindor.  
  
Kylie Smith se sentó con Sheyla.  
  
Sam Granger con Fred Weasley  
  
Y Stella con George Weasley.  
  
-Hola -La saludo George.  
  
-Hola -Respondió la chica.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? -Quiso hacer plática.  
  
-Stella, Stella Potter -Todos asombrados se voltearon a verla.  
  
-¿Stella Potter? -Dijo Harry sin poderlo creer.  
  
-Vamos Harry. No creo que sólo tus familiares se apelliden Potter -Ron le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-¿Harry? -A Stella se le iluminó la sonrisa -¿El hijo de mis ya fallecidos tíos Lily y James Potter? -Brinco de su silla a lado de Harry.  
  
-Esta niña debería de ir a al circo -Dijo Sirius al observar lo que había hecho.  
  
-Soy tu prima Stella -Harry sorprendido le da la mano.  
  
-Está escrito, no terminas de conocer a tu familia, cuando ya otro se te aparece -Dijo Severus.  
  
-Oye, oye ¿Cómo sabemos que verdaderamente eres prima de Harry? -Ron tenía duda.  
  
-Fácil, mi padre era hermano de James Potter -Saca una fotografía donde dos muchachos parecían saludar -¿Lo ven? -El de lentes es mi tío y el otro mi padre.  
  
-Vaya -Harry tomó la fotografía y parecía que James Potter lo señalaba emocionado y jalaba a su hermano para que viera a Harry, después Harry le pasa la foto a Severus y James le saca la lengua.  
  
-Que chistosito -Dijo Severus entre un gruñido divertido y una sonrisa.  
  
-No está truncada, no es fotomontaje -Kathie observo la foto de cerca. Ahora James y el otro parecían coquetearle y silbarle.  
  
-¡Potter, es mi hermana! -Sirius le gritó a la fotografía y James lo saludó con el dedo de en medio levantado. (Hablo del de la mano no de otro dedo, pervertidas).  
  
-Mira, a ti te fue peor -Severus se reía y James le guiño un ojo a Remus cuando lo vio.  
  
-Deja de darte aires de grandeza -Rubrica se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Akiko, justamente atrás de Severus y Kathie.  
  
-¿No pudiste sentarte en otro lugar? -Le dijo entre dientes.  
  
-No, aparte tengo desde aquí una vista realmente hermosa -Le guiña un ojo a Severus y le sonríe.  
  
-¡Ya basta! -Kathie se levantó.  
  
-Ya te dije que no le hagas caso -Severus la sentó.  
  
-Si quieres, les cambiamos el lugar -Naiko y Sirius se ponen de pie.  
  
-Sería lo mejor -Severus le da la mano a Kathie y cambian los lugares -¿Ya está mejor? -La besa.  
  
-No los molestes, Rubrica -Naiko se dirigió a ella.  
  
-Oh vamos, quiero divertirme y aparte el pobre muchacho no tiene por que soportar a un adefesio como Catalina -Sirius se gira a verla.  
  
-¡Oye, deja en paz a mi hermana! -Se veía realmente enojado.  
  
-Oh, pero sí aquí está el galante Sirius -Se hizo la que no lo escuchó -Pobre de ti, el haber tenido un adefesio como hermana.  
  
-Ya, en buena onda, guarda silencio -Remus le suplicó.  
  
-Haste de oídos sordos con ella, Kathie -Kathie ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Severus la abraza.  
  
-Vamos Kathie, no llores -Hermione le toma la mano -Sólo juega contigo  
  
-No lo creo. Ella y yo siempre hemos sido enemigas, desde que ella entro en Hogwarts -Mientras la escuchaban hablar, Severus le pasa un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas.  
  
-Kathie -Sheyla se hincó frente a ella -Sé que esto no viene al caso, pero cualquiera de nosotras te podría quitar a Severus (cierto muy cierto), síe s loq eu temes -Se voltea a ver a las chicas.  
  
-¡Oigan, yo no! -Aileen se golpea el pecho.  
  
-¡Cierto, ella me tiene a mi! -Gritó Wood de repente.  
  
-¿Qué ella te tiene a ti? -Exclamó Dean asombrado.  
  
-¡Esa sí no me la sabía Wood! -Gritó Angelina.  
  
-Cierto -Remus se giró para verlos.  
  
-Oye, ¿desde cuándo soy tu novia? -Preguntó Aileen.  
  
-¡Desde este momento! -La besa y Aileen se sonroja.  
  
-Vaya, pensamos que nunca te animarías -Fred lo felicitó.  
  
-¡Vean, el Coliceo, hemos llegado! -Seamus se asomó por la ventana, y como a 20 kms más allá, se veían las ruinas del Coliceo.  
  
-¡Por fin! -Todos asomaron las cabezas por las ventanas.  
  
-¡Métanlas que si pasa un camión los decapitará! -Les ordenó Mc Gonagall.  
  
½ hora después. Todos llegaban a la terminal.  
  
-¡Hurra! -Todos bajaron corriendo.  
  
-¡Procuren no perderse!, ¡Nos veremos en el hotel a las 10 de la noche! -Ya todos sabían en que hotel y todos los muggles veían asombrados a Harry.  
  
-Alguien con el tamaño de Hagrid siempre llama la atención -Severus rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Kathie -Y bueno, nosotros nos vamos -Los del clan optaron por su camino.  
  
-¡Ayyy! Y yo ¿con quién voy? -Rubrica se sentó en un banco desanimada.  
  
-Disculpa, soy Draco. Draco Malfoy. Por lo visto eres nueva en nuestro espacio, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. Ah y Pansy Parkinson -De rente Pansy lo pisa.  
  
-Y yo su prima Mary -le dan la mano.  
  
-Yo soy Rubrica -La invitan a que se vaya con ellos.  
  
-Que bueno que se va por su rumbo -Dijo Hermione, mientras Naiko, Ceywen, Kylie, Stella y Sam se iban con los del clan.  
  
-Oliver ¿vamos con ellos? -Aileen lo jaló donde estaban los chicos.  
  
-O.K -Se ponen a lado de ellos.  
  
-¡Peeves, te vienes o te quedas! -Gritó Harry y Peeves no podía creer que lo invitaran.  
  
-¿Puedo ir con ustedes también? -Pregunto Akuma y le dijeron que sí.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos primero? -Peeves les mostró un plano de la ciudad.  
  
-¡A la Torre de Pisa!, ¡Quiero ver que tan inclinada está! -Paran un taxi y le piden que los lleve a la ciudad de Pisa.  
  
-Como cambia cada ciudad -Todos veían desde los taxis la ciudad de Italia.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si después vamos a la cede del Vaticano? -Preguntó Rika.  
  
-Pero no iré a confesarme, nosotros somos brujos y nos cargaría la que nos trajo si confesamos eso allá -Sirius se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-¿Quién quiere confesarse?. Tal vez sólo entremos para conocerlo y otra cosa. Procuren no usar magia -les recomendó Severus.  
  
-Oigan ¿Quién de ustedes se preocupo por cambiar el dinero que nos dio Dumbledore, por la moneda de este país? -Todos se vieron entre si.  
  
-Upps -Severus sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito.  
  
-Pero hombre ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza? -Remus le da un zape.  
  
-¿Y ahora? Nosotros no sabemos Italiano, con suerte este pobre hombre nos entendió que íbamos a Pisa -Todos se sonrieron nerviosamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Quirrell!!!!! -Gritaron los del primer taxi, lastimeramente.  
  
-Ese tonto es él único que sabe Latín, griego e italiano muy bien -De repente ven a Severus sacar su varita.  
  
-Soy él que les dio la regla de no usar magia y él primero en romperla -Está a punto de agitarla, pero Remus le detiene la mano.  
  
-Hay que hacer la lucha -Se acerca al chofer -Excuse moi! -Empezó Remus, pero Sirius le dio un zape.  
  
-¡Eso es francés, idiota! -Todos se ríen.  
  
-¿De qué se reirán los que vienen en el primer Taxi? -En el segundo venía: Ron, Hermione y Peeves.  
  
-Emmm -Harry se acercó al conductor -Quiero un banco, quiero cambiar yo unas monedas -Severus casi se muere de la risa.  
  
-Este está peor -Sirius se lleva las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Yo, no podré pagarle a usted con monedas de mi gente -Sorpresivamente el conductor le entendió y los llevó a un banco.  
  
-¡Wuaw, Harry! -Todos lo vieron asombrados y Severus bajo.  
  
-¡Voy contigo! -Harry intentó salirse por al ventana y cayó cara al suelo.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry? -Severus le ayudó a levantarse y vio que se había roto las gafas.  
  
-Sí gracias -Se quita las gafas.  
  
-Por suerte los cristales no se te enterraron en los ojos,¡Oquinous Reparo! -Los golpeó con la varita, vigilando que ningún muggle viniera en camino.  
  
-¿No que nada de magia? -Sirius asomó la cabeza por la ventana.  
  
-Esto era una emergencia ¿acaso querías que Harry no viera bien? -Seguía blandiendo las gafas de Harry en una mano.  
  
-Pues creo que Harry ya se te fue -Severus voltea y ve a Harry estrellarse contra la puerta de cristal del banco.  
  
-¡Harry! -Pega un brinco y va corriendo tras él.  
  
-Pobrecito, está más ciego que un topo -Ven a Severus acercarse a él y darle las gafas.  
  
-Harry, recuerda que eres miope -Los dos entran al banco.  
  
-¿Cómo cambiaremos las monedas? -Harry tenía curiosidad.  
  
-En todos los bancos muggles hay una oficina secreta de Gringotts -Le informó.  
  
-Ahhh vaya ¿y dónde está? -Harry seguía a Severus.  
  
-Ese el es problema, no lo sé, pero hay que buscarla -Se pone a palpar las paredes -Puede estar en cualquier lado -Harry aún sigue atrás de él.  
  
-Te ayudaré a buscarla -Harry alzaba, sillas, vasos y demás.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo? -De repente un banquero se les acerca.  
  
-Eh. este -Severus se acerca a Harry -Yo perdí una moneda y. mi hermano mayor me ayudaba a buscarla -Una banquera se acerca. (ellos hablan ingles muy bien).  
  
-Oh pobrecito -Saca su cartera - No se ve que sean malos chicos, tomen -Les da 2 billetes de 10 euros (200 pesos mexicanos y creo que 20 dólares creo que el euro vale lo mismo que el dólar, siempre fui muy mala para las cuantas si alguien me dice la respuesta correcta se lo agradeceré mucho.)  
  
-Gracias -Severus se lo guarda en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿Crees que 20 euros nos sirvan de algo? -Harry miraba su billete -No lo creo -Pone su mano en una pintura y de repente se transporta.  
  
-¡Harry, eres un genio! -Severus pasa la pintura y ve a Harry del otro lado -Ven, vamos a seguir por el largo pasillo -Caminan y llegan a una puerta, Severus toca.  
  
-Adelante -Se oyó una voz seca detrás de la puerta y Severus al empujó y vieron a un gnomo sentado detrás de un escritorio de mármol y este con un lente especial revisaba unas joyas de tamaño de huevos de gallinas -¿Se les ofrece algo? -Se inclinó un poco hacia ellos.  
  
-Venimos a cambiar estas monedas -Severus saco 50 galeones en monedas de 10 galeones.  
  
-¿Existen monedas con esta denominación? -Harry tomó una y la vio asombrado.  
  
-Sí, las tienen en Gringotts bien protegidas, por cada galeón nos darán 10 euros.  
  
-Wuaw. Entonces tendremos ¡500 euros! -Severus le asiente y guarda los euros en su bolsillo.  
  
-Bueno Harry, vámonos -Cruzan la pintura -Bueno ahora sí vámonos -Harry de repente comienza a jalarle la chamarra -¿Qué te ocurre? -Ve que los muggles los veían asombrados -Gulp -Pasa saliva.  
  
-U. ustedes. han. salido por esa. pin. pintura -El jefe del banco estaba realmente asombrado.  
  
-Jejeje -Severus se pone una mano tras la nuca -Pues bueno -Agarra a Harry por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa -¡Vámonos Harry! -Sale corriendo a todo lo que da, dejando solo humo por su partida y el pobre Harry iba volando como trapo.  
  
-¡Ahí vienen ambos! ¡Vean Severus tiene fuego en los tenis y hasta chispas sacan! -Severus aventó primero a Harry dentro del taxi y después él se subió.  
  
-¡Arranque rápido, por favor! -Agarra a Harry de la camisa nuevamente por que cuado lo aventó; casi lo saca por la otra ventana volando y se lo sienta en las piernas, y aunque el chofer no entendía de todos modos puso en marcha su vehículo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -Severus intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Nada. que los muggles. se dieron cuenta. que Harry y yo. salimos mágicamente... por una pintura -Comienza a toser.  
  
-¿¡Qué los muggles los han visto!? -Sirius toma a Severus por el cuello y lo sacude.  
  
-Síiii -A Severus el temblaba la voz por la sacudida.  
  
-¡Sacúdelo más Sirius! A ver sí así se le acomodan las ideas y que tiene por novia a una momia -El taxi donde iban Draco y sus amigos; los alcanzó en esa calle y fue Rubrica quien gritó eso.  
  
-No podemos usar magia, pero esto si -George Weasley prende una bengala y la avienta directamente en las llantas del taxi atacante, y estas estallaron.  
  
-Jajaja, bien pensado, George -Su hermano gemelo le dio la mano.  
  
-Gracias Fred -También le da la mano.  
  
-No quería que vinieran con nosotros -Severus abrazaba Kathie.  
  
-Brrr ¿Quién querrá ir con ellos? -15 minutos después ya estaban en la torre de Pisa.  
  
-¡Chispas, parece que se va a caer!, ¿la subimos? -Todos dicen que sí y se van corriendo a la entrado, y cuando por fin suben.  
  
-¡Qué rara se ve la ciudad inclinada! -Tenían que agarrarse del barandal de la pared, para que no se cayeran y Kathie se dedicaba a tomar fotografías con su cámara.  
  
-¿Intentamos correr hacia arriba? -Los retó Akuma.  
  
-¡Órale! -Todos los chicos corrieron, pero se resbalaban como si el piso fuera una resbaladilla.  
  
-¡Weeee! -Decía Harry, cada vez que se venía a bajo.  
  
-Ojalá y nos lleven a un lugar con nieve, para que vean que los deslices son muy padres -Dijo Rika.  
  
-Sí, en Bulgaria y creo que iremos a EUA, tal vez podamos jugar con la nieve, mejor que lo que jugamos en Hogwarts, hasta con artefactos muggles -Apremio Hermione.  
  
-Ay, ojalá -Dijo Ceywen.  
  
-Bueno, ya hay que bajar -De ente Akiko ve una tienda de ropa -¡Ven Harry! Te compraré algo de ropa al estilo italiano -Aunque Harry se negó, Akiko se lo llevó a rastras.  
  
-¡No te niegues Harry, ahorita anda rica! -Gritó Sheyla desde la otra acera.  
  
20 minutos después los ven salir de la tienda de ropa.  
  
-¡Vean eso, ahí vienen Akiko y Wally!... Ah no perdón, es Harry -Bromeó Severus y todos se rieron. Ya que Harry vestía igualito al monigote de los libros "¿Y dónde está Wally!".  
  
-Ya llegamos -Los alcanzan en la otra acera.  
  
-Voy por un helado, no tardo -Harry se adelantó un poco y los chicos decidieron esperarlo en un parque.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos después? -Naiko sacó un mapa.  
  
-¡A Venecia! -Gritó Aileen.  
  
-¡Sí, la ciudad de los enamorados! -La apoyó Kathie.  
  
-¡Después a Florencia, quiero ver la capilla sixtina y el David! -Opinò Remus.  
  
-¿Y que le quieres ver al David? -Preguntó Sirius con aire sospechoso.  
  
-Dicen que es una escultura tan bien hecha, a semejanza del ser humano y quiero ver si es cierto -Aclaro.  
  
-Vaya, ya me estabas asustando -Sirius se paso un trapo por la cabeza.  
  
-Y después vamos al Coliceo -Todos le asintieron a Sirius.  
  
1 hora después.  
  
-Chicos ya se pasó una hora. Se me hace que tenemos que ir a buscar a Wally -Todos se rieron, ya que Severus se refería a Harry, y poniéndose de pie, lo siguieron.  
  
De repente lo vieron venir.  
  
-¿Por qué te tardaste Harry? -Sirius se le acercó.  
  
-Es que había mucha gente, y aparte no me decidía -Traía tres helados de chocolate y le dio uno a Severus y otro a Akiko y el tercero era para él -Acompáñenme por los demás, le dije al señor que ahorita regresaba -Todos acompañaron a Harry a la heladería.  
  
-Gracias, Harry -Kathie toma su helado, el cual era de fresa.  
  
-¿Te gustan los helados, Remus? -Le preguntó Ceywen.  
  
-Sí, mucho -Deciden irse a caminar.  
  
-¡Procuren no llegar tarde al hotel! -Les grita Sirius.  
  
-No, descuida -Le dice Remus y ambos chicos se comienzan a alejar.  
  
-Hacen bonita pareja ¿no creen? -Sheyla se seguía comiendo su helado.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, pero no tan bonita como Harry y yo -Todos abuchean a Akiko.  
  
-Pero más bonita es la nuestra -Dijo Kathie y Severus la apoyó.  
  
-Ustedes dos, fueron la primera pareja -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Y bueno, tú con Hermione tampoco se quedan muy atrás -Sirius pidió otro helado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por otra parte. Remus y Ceywen paseaban por el pequeño parque de hace unos momentos.  
  
-Remus -Ceywen estaba sonrojada -¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa? -Se sonrojó aún más.  
  
-Pues- Remus también se sonrojó -No, no puedo enamorarme -Se sentó en una banca.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Ceywen se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
-Por. la luna. llena -Ceywen lo miró extraña.  
  
-¿Qué culpa tiene la luna llena? -Remus no sabía como explicárselo y se estrujaba las manos.  
  
-Pues. veras. soy un licántropo -Se cubrió la cara con las manos -Ahora que lo sabes puedes irte -Sorpresivamente Ceywen lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Y? -Dijo -Yo también soy un licántropo. Los lobos me mordieron o más bien dicho los hombres lobos me mordieron cuando tenía 5 años (me pregunto: ¿que andaba haciendo Ceywen en ese momento, para que la mordieran?) -Remus no podía creerlo -Y como tu y yo somos dos lobitos solitarios. pues yo seré tu novia -De repente se llevó las manos a la boca -¡Oh cielos! Apenas nos conocemos, pensarás que soy una lanzada -Remus se ríe.  
  
-No, nada de so, pero creo que es mejor de la forma correcta -Se hinca y le toma las manos -Ceywen ¿quieres ser mi novia? -Ceywen se sonroja.  
  
-Claro que sí Remus -De repente se oye que alguien pisó las hojas secas que estaban atrás de la banca, donde ellos dos se habían sentado.  
  
-¡Pero que churros e han aventado! -Remus y Ceywen se dieron la vuelta.  
  
-¡Severus Snape! -Exclamó Remus.  
  
-Que, ¿te sorprende verme? -Atrás de Severus. Los gemelos Weasley parodiaban la declaración de Remus a Ceywen.  
  
-No, me asusto con sólo verte -Todos se rieron.  
  
-Jaja -Bueno, ya nos vamos a Venecia.  
  
-¡Sí! -Gritó Hermione emocionada.  
  
-Pues vamos, si no, se nos hará más tarde. Ya son las 5 -De nuevo paran tres taxis, para irse a Venecia.  
  
-Y ya mañana iremos a Florencia -Comentaban en el taxi.  
  
-Sí, ya que hoy no nos dará tiempo -Remus consultó su reloj.  
  
-Sí, aparte las horas se nos irán en Florencia -Y cuando por fin llegan.  
  
-Con cuidado -Los gondoleros se les acercan.  
  
-Vamos Kathie -Severus la ayuda a subir.  
  
-No s e vayan a caer al agua -Sirius ayudó a Naiko.  
  
-Gracias -Le dice la chica.  
  
-Pisen con cuidado -Cada unos e subió con una linda chica.  
  
-¿Podrían cantarnos algo? -Pidió Naiko a los gondoleros.  
  
-Claro -Cantan una "x" canción de amor.  
  
-Que linda canción -Dijo Rika cuando esta terminó.  
  
-Y que lindo es Venecia -Kathie aparte de tomar fotos de las ciudades, le tomaba fotos a sus amigos, pero a Severus principalmente.  
  
-¡Qué cante Sevie, qué cante Sevie! -Comenzó Harry y todos lo secundaron.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero Harry canta conmigo -Harry se puso rojito y subieron a ambos a otra góndola.  
  
Acompáñame:  
  
Acompáñame por que puede suceder  
  
Acompáñame cerca de mi corazón  
  
Tú, ya sabes que te quiero,  
  
Yo mil cosas te diré.  
  
(Se repite todo)  
  
Pon tu mano sobre mi mano.  
  
Y en secreto a todo el mundo gritaré  
  
Que te espero.  
  
Ven conmigo,  
  
Cierra los ojos.  
  
Y en silencio  
  
Sin palabras. Yo mil cosas te diré.  
  
Acompáñame (3).  
  
Todos les aplaudieron cuando terminaron la canción.  
  
-Realmente cantas muy bien, Harry -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si Albus de nuevo saca el coro; tú y Severus serían solistas -Remus sacó una tableta de chocolate y se la regaló a Ceywen.  
  
-Gracias -Ceywen le dio un besito en la mejilla.  
  
-La luna llena ya tendrá dos lobitos que le aullaran desde Hogwarts -Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Eso sí -Después de unas horas bajan y se regresan a la ciudad de Roma, que es donde los demás los esperan en el hotel.  
  
-Muy bien, este día nos divertimos bastante -Caminaban por una calle empedrada (no se si en Roma existan).  
  
-¡Anda pues!, 9 niños de un solo parto -Sirius señaló un periódico que estaba en una vitrina, y Remus silbó admirado por la noticia.  
  
-Pobre mujer -Severus se acercó al escaparate -Lo que habrás sufrido con el peso de nueve bebés dentro -Pasan a la tienda que cerraba hasta la una de la mañana, pero apenas eran las 9 de la noche.  
  
-¿Puede darme el periódico, por favor? -Por suerte el despachador conocía la lengua de nuestros amigos, y les paso el diario que querían.  
  
-Sí, no s e habla de otra noticia que no sea d e los nueve bebes -Dijo el dependiente, mientras les extendía el diario.  
  
-Sí -Remus paga un euro por el y se va a al pequeña cafetería de ka la tienda, que era donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
-¿Lo traes? -Remus les mostró el diario y lo extendió en la mesa -George, léelo por favor -George toma el diario entre sus manos.  
  
9 bebés de un solo parto.  
  
"Las vegas EUA:  
  
Ayer 23 de noviembre del año en curso. A las 15:28 hrs. La señora Isabelle y su esposo Frank Wilow se convirtieron en padres de 9 bebés: 5 niñas y 4 niños, los cuales gozan de una excelente salud.  
  
El gobierno de Estados Unidos, asombrado por el hecho, a jurado ayudar a los padres de estas criaturas, proporcionándoles todo lo necesario, hasta que acaben la carrera universitaria" -George le dio la vuelta a la hoja del diario. Ya que decía que la noticia continuaba en la siguiente página.  
  
"El doctor Fred Wimbur está asombrado ante tal hecho y exclamó: "No creí posible que los 9 sobrevivieran, es más ni la madre". Contestó con sinceridad," bla, bla, bla -George comenzó a bajar la vista, por si veía algo interesante en esa noticia -Esta es una foto de los bebés -George puso el periódico en la mesa.  
  
-¡Cielos! ¿Cuáles serán las niñas y cuáles los niños? -Todos se acercaron para ver mejor la foto.  
  
-Este es niño -Severus señaló a uno de los bebés que de frente.  
  
-Ajá, como no -Remus no le creyó -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?.  
  
-Que, ¿acaso un bebé puede tener tres pies? -Le dijo y Remus se acercó más a la foto para verla mejor.  
  
-Ah caray, tienes toda la razón -Severus le sonrió como diciéndole "Claro menso".  
  
-Tarolas -Severus le golpeó a Remus al cabeza, cariñosamente.  
  
-Sirius ¿me compras un pedazo de pastel? -Preguntó Naiko.  
  
-Claro ¿y saldrías conmigo? -Ahora preguntó él.  
  
-Sí, tal vez en 1000 años -Le respondió.  
  
-¡Severus saca la lana, Naiko quiere un pastel! -Le gritó Sirius.  
  
-De acuerdo ¿no quieren ustedes un pedazo de pastel? -Todos dicen que sí.  
  
-A propósito. ¿Cuánto midieron los bebés? -Mientras Ron pregunta eso, un mesero se les acerca con la charola de pasteles.  
  
-Dice que eran más pequeños que una baguette y sobre todo que es extraño que hayan nacido con una excelente salud -Todos escogieron un pedazo de pastel diferente.  
  
-¿Nos podría traer un poco de café, por favor? -Le pidió Sam al mesero.  
  
-Claro -Mientras el mesero se alejaba. Hermione checa su agenda.  
  
-Remus, la próxima semana será luna llena -Le mostró la agenda.  
  
-¡Es cierto!° -Se puso de pie tan de golpe, que casi tira su pastel y café.  
  
-Tranquilo, he traído todo para hacer la poción matalobos -Severus el toma un sorbo a su café -Sólo pediré que me presten la cocina en el hotel y listo.  
  
-¿Poción mata lobos? -Yo no la conozco, pero en cambio conozco una que hace que no sientas dolor mientras te transformas -Ahora Severus asombrado se puso de pie por lo que dijo Ceywen.  
  
-¿Qué poción es esa? ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡Ahhhhhhh! -Se sale desesperado de la tienda.  
  
-Pobre. Creyó conocer todas las pociones, esto es un golpe muy duro para él -Todos se voltean a ver a Severus por la ventana. Cuando de pronto se escuchó un chirrido de frenos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sevie!!!!!!!!! -Gritó Harry y todos salieron corriendo, y vieron a Severus sentado, con la boca muy abierta y los ojos también, mientras enfrente tenía un Alfa Romeo del año, del cual se asomó un hombre con el rostro rojo por la furia.  
  
-¡Fíjate idiota! -Gritó el hombre del automóvil.  
  
-Ti. tío Vernon -Harry vio asombrado, que el dueño del automóvil era su tío Vernon.  
  
-¡Potter! -Gritó con más furia el tío Vernon y Dudley y la tía Petunia asomaron la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le cuestionó Harry.  
  
-Que te importa -Ve que Harry intentaba levantar a Severus, él cual estaba en shock -Ahh claro, casi mato a uno de tus anormales amiguitos.  
  
-Mamá. Harry tiene amiguitos -Dudley dijo con su estúpida cara a su madre -¿Cómo puede tener amigos?.  
  
-Porque lo queremos -Atrás de ellos aparecieron los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué tanto le dicen a mi ahijado? -Sirius se acercó a la ventanilla del tío Vernon. Mientras Remus y Harry alejaban a Severus que parecía de piedra.  
  
-Vámonos -El tío Vernon apretó los dientes y arrancó el carro, y casi atropella a todos los brujos que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Sirius. Sácale el dinero del bolsillo a Severus, y nos vamos al hotel -Sirius le toma el dinero y va a pagar a la tienda los pasteles y cafés que consumieron.  
  
-Muy Bien Harry. Remus cargara a Severus de los brazos y tú de las piernas -Hermione les dio instrucciones.  
  
-Vámonos al hotel, está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí -Remus y Harry se fueron más aprisa, ya l llegar al hotel.  
  
-¿Pero qué le ha pasado a Severus? -Preguntó Hagrid al verlos llegar.  
  
-Está en shock -Lo recostaron en el sillón.  
  
-¡Sí, mi tío Vernon, (él cual creo que está de vacaciones aquí) casi lo atropella! -Dumbledore al escuchar a Harry se acercó al sillón.  
  
-¡Dursley! -Hagrid se paró furioso.  
  
-Hagrid, siéntate -Le ordenó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero es que. -Intentó protestar.  
  
-¿Piensas pelearte con Dursley? ¿sabes acaso dónde está? -Dumbledore detuvo a Hagrid.  
  
-Grr, tiene razón -En ese momento Severus comienza a volver a la realidad.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -Volteó a todos lados.  
  
-En el hotel. Te trajimos cargando desde la calle -Severus se sienta en el sillón donde lo acostaron.  
  
-¿Desde la calle? -Todos le asienten.  
  
-Entraste en shock, después de que casi te atropella un coche -Madame Pomfrey le da un té amargo, para que el susto se le pase.  
  
-Sí, mi tío casi te atropella -Harry se sentó a su lado y la sra Snape estaba frente a su hijo.  
  
-Severus. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que te fijes cuando atravieses la calle? -Su madre lo regañaba -Creo que estas lo bastante grandecito, para que te regañe así -Severus hacía muecas por el té amargo y Harry se reía.  
  
-¡Wakalá! -Sacó la lengua y dejo la taza en la mesita que tenía a un lado.  
  
-Bueno, todos a dormir -Mc Gonagall los envió a todos a la cama -Los fantasmas vigilaran que todos estén en sus habitaciones.  
  
-Ron -Harry se acercó a él -Dormiré ahora contigo. Sirius quiere compartir por esta noche la habitación con Severus -Ron sonríe.  
  
Claro, Harry -Los dos toman el ascensor.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
(Espero que las mentes cochambrosas se mantengan lejos de esto. Esto no es un yaoi).  
  
Sirius y Severus se meten en una habitación.  
  
-¿Dónde quieres dormir? -Sirius aventó todo en un sillón.  
  
-Cerca de la ventana -En cambio Severus, acomodó con orden sus cosas.  
  
-¿Quieres ver la tele? -Sirius toma el control remoto y comienza a cambiarle el canal -¿Sabes Severus? Decidí pasar esta noche contigo, por que tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte -Apaga la televisión.  
  
-Tú dirás -Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Bueno, pues veras. es sobre la broma que te hice -Severus se acerca a él.  
  
-Por Dios, te dije que lo olvidarás -Sirius lo ve a los ojos.  
  
-No, tienes que escucharme. James no tuvo nada que ver en ella. Yo lo planeé todo por mi mismo, y James lo supo y como no te deseaba ningún mal de ese tipo, pues. -Severus lo toma por los hombros.  
  
-Lo sabía, y yo no debía acusara todos -De repente Sirius brinco a la cama de Severus -¡AY Dios!.  
  
-Me preguntó ¿Qué diría James al vernos por fin como amigos?. A propósito, siempre he querido saber si tienes cosquillas -Poner los dedos sobre los costados de las costillas de Severus y le comienza a hacer cosquillas. El profesor de pociones comenzó a reirse -Ahh, con que sí tienes cosquillas -La risa de Severus atrajo a casi todos.  
  
-Mírenlo, se ríe -Lo señalo Hagrid, pero de repente.  
  
-¡Akiko! -Escucharon a Draco gritar y lo vieron venir en camino.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Se le acercó Akiko y todos salieron a ver que pasaba.  
  
-No puedes engañarme, sé que eres un guardián. ¡Así que dime a quien rayos estás protegiendo!.  
  
-Uyy cuidado, se está poniendo rojo -Fred y George se reían.  
  
-No tengo por que decírtelo -Akiko se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Dímelo -Su rostro estaba más rojo cada vez.  
  
-Eh dicho que no y parte no te importa -Se da vuelta.  
  
-¿Akiko? -Mary s ele acercó.  
  
-¿Mary? -De repente la furia se le fue y las dos se abrazaron y armaron alharaca.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Ambas se fueron caminando por el pasillo.  
  
-Nada, vine de vacaciones por que estoy en Hogwarts por un a temporada ¿y tú Mary? -Mary se volteó emocionada hacia ella.  
  
-Draco me invitó. Es que como mis papás salieron de viaje, pues me quede con el tío Lucius y cuando se entero de este viaje, le pidió a Draco que me trajera -Mientras ellas platicaban, Severus baja a escondidas.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? -Lo pesca Harry y Severus se lo jala.  
  
-Shhhh -Le muestra un cohete largo y le señala a Gilderoy, él cual va directamente al baño. Harry al entender se cubre la boca para silenciar su risa.  
  
-Colin -Harry le habla en un susurro y Colin feliz se acerca a él.  
  
-Dime Harry -Tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara y ve a Harry tomar una hoja y escribir algo.  
  
-Ve y dáselo a los gemelos Weasley, y no lo leas -Colin dice que de acuerdo y va a la habitación de los gemelos Weasley. Al llegar llama a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién? -Se oyó dentro, la voz de George.  
  
-¡Colin! ¡tengo un recado de Harry para ustedes! -Fred abre la puerta y después de que Colin le entregue el papelito, lo despide.  
  
-Lee que dice -Fred desdobla el papelito con cuidado.  
  
Queridos Fred y George:  
  
Severus está a punto de lanzar un cohete a Lockhart en el baño. Será mejor que le vuelen.  
  
Baños públicos tercer piso.  
  
Harry.  
  
-¡Piocha! -Gritó Fred emocionado.  
  
-¡Juega el pollo! -George salió detrás de Fred y ambos corrieron hacia el tercer piso.  
  
-¿Dónde estarán? -De repente dos manos los jalan detrás de una puerta.  
  
-Que bueno que están aquí -Severus desprende sus manos de las camisas de Fred y George, y ellos observaron que su ex odiado profesor de pociones sostenía en su mano derecha el cohete que lanzaría -Vengan, vamos -Les habló en un susurro y abriendo la puerta les pidió que lo siguieran.  
  
-Vamos de puntitas -De esa forma y sin hacer ruido todos siguen a Severus, y se meten al baño.  
  
-¡Bomba va! -Severus prende la bengala con su varita y al roja en el cubículo donde vio los zapatos de Lockhart -¡Córranle! -Los cuatro salieron "volando del baño" y de repente se escuchó una gran explosión Y Lockhart salió disparado del baño con todo e inodoro.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Todos fueron a investigar. Y Remus y Sirius que estaban en el jardín vieron algo en el cielo.  
  
-¿Es un pájaro? -Preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Es un avión? -Lo siguió Remus.  
  
-Que va, es Gilderoy Lockhart -Ron lo señaló. Mientras los otros seguían llegando al baño y vieron el gran hueco en la pared.  
  
-Hmm, debió haber estallado una llave -Pensó el gerente del hotel. Mientras Harry, Severus y los gemelos Weasley se reían discretamente.  
  
-Muy bien, vayan a descansar -les ordena Dumbledore -Menos Severus, Harry y los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Ya nos llevó la. -Severus sospecho que Dumbledore sabía todo.  
  
-Quiero que me digan quien de de ustedes prendió esto -Dumbledore recogió del suelo mojado los restos del cohete y miro a uno por uno.  
  
-Fui yo profesor -Dijo Severus.  
  
-No fue gracioso, Severus. Ustedes se quedarán mañana castigados y no saldrán del hotel -El mundo se les vino encima a los 4.  
  
-¡Nooo, mañana íbamos a Florencia! -Se quejan los cuatro.  
  
-Lo siento, pero debieron pensar en eso antes de hacer su travesura -Les pide que suban a sus cuartos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? -Sirius ve entrar a Severus a la recámara.  
  
-Albus nos ha castigado a Harry, los gemelos y a mi, no podremos salir del hotel mañana -Comienza a desnudarse para ponerse la pijama (no respondo por los desmayos de sus admiradoras).  
  
-¿Por qué los han castigado? -Se sienta en la cama.  
  
-Nosotros, bueno principalmente yo. Lancé el cohete en el baño, el cual sacó volando a Lockhart -Sirius se rió.  
  
-Ya veo, se van a aburrir aquí. Pero en lo personal, yo les hubiera dado un premio por eso -Comienza ponerse también su pijama.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
En la recámara de Ron y Harry.  
  
-Así que le prendieron un cohete a Lockhart en el baño y los han castigado -Ambos decidieron meterse a bañar (no quiero mentes cochambrosas por favor).  
  
-.Que bueno que somos chicos -Harry y Ron se desnudan y están por meterse en la regadera.  
  
-Y creo que ya nos hacia falta un baño (la escritora ya tenía una pinza en la nariz).  
  
-¡Harry! -Akiko abre la puerta y ve a su Harry en traje de Adán. Ron oportunamente se cubrió con la toalla, pero Harry se quedo estático -¡Perdón, perdón! -Salió bastante sonrojada del baño.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -Harry estaba bastante sorprendido y volteaba a todos lados.  
  
-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar sin tocar? -Ron se quita la toalla y cierra con seguro el baño.  
  
-¡Eh dejado de ser virgen! (!) -Harry se tiró al drama.  
  
-No idiota, aún lo eres, no han hecho nada -Ron le paso una toalla -Y ya vamos a bañarnos.  
  
-Al salir del baño y ponerse su pijama vieron entrar a los gemelos.  
  
-¿Qué les ocurre? -ron se secaba la cabeza.  
  
-Severus pedirá unas pizzas en su habitación -Ron se lleva a Harry, él cual aún está en shock y vana la habitación de Severus, donde ven a Akuma, Sheyla, Akiko (Está se escondió al ver a Harry), Aileen, Oliver Wood, Ceywen, Naiko, Remus, Hermione, Kathie y Peeves.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a Harry? -Sirius se veía preocupado.  
  
-¡Ya no soy virgen! (otra vez??? ') -Gritó y a todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta (nada que ver con Ron, es por lo de Akiko)  
  
.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.--¡¿Cómo que ya no eres virgen?! -Sirius sacudió a Harry bruscamente.  
  
-¿Pues que has hecho? -Severus también estaba muy sorprendido.  
  
-No creíamos que Ron llegará a estos extremos -Silbaron los gemelos asombrados.  
  
-¡Cállense, no se trata de mi! Lo que paso fue que nos íbamos a bañar y Akiko abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Harry desnudo, eso es todo -Todos ríen al comprender.  
  
-Ay Harry, aún eres virgen -Severus se sienta aliviado y Sirius ni se diga -Bueno, voy a pedir las pizzas a un restaurante donde saben hablar inglés -Severus toma el teléfono y Ron se acercó, ya que quería fijarse como se usaba.  
  
-Pide unas familiares -Severus asiente y después de unos 15 minutos cuelga.  
  
-Bueno, en unos minutos nos las traerán -Severus se sienta en su cama.  
  
-¿Cuántas pediste? -Remus se sienta en la cama de Sirius.  
  
-10 -Responde.  
  
-Son demasiadas -Severus niega con la cabeza y los gemelos se presentan con platos, vasos y cubiertos desechables.  
  
-Logramos hurtar las cocinas del hotel sin que lo notaran, y no creo que echen esto de menos -Pusieron todo sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación.  
  
-Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar -Todos se sentaron en donde pudieron.  
  
-¡Hola! -Kylie, Sam y Stella hicieron acto de presencia.  
  
-Adelante, pásenle -Les ofreció Sirius amablemente.  
  
-Perdonen la tardanza -Se sentaron en los únicos espacios disponibles.  
  
-No se preocupen -Severus cerró la puerta.  
  
El tiempo paso y llegaron las pizzas.  
  
-Pizzas -El repartidos llamó a la puerta.  
  
-¡Qué rico, ya llegaron! -Ron corre a abrir la puerta.  
  
-¿Dónde se las pongo? -Sirius señala la mesita y después le da una propina al repartidor -Gracias, que disfruten sus pizzas y pasen buena noche -Ya eran las 11:30 PM.  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a comer -Severus destapó la primera caja y un olor delicioso inundo el ambiente, comenzó a repartirla cuando de pronto.  
  
-¡Akiko que. -Draco apareció en la puerta.  
  
-Sí, si ya oliste, ten -Le pone un pedazo de pizza en la boca.  
  
-Chomp, chomp -Draco se fue comiendo su pizza por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Quién te dio la pizza? -Lee Jordan lo vio con ojos de "se me antojó tu pedazo".  
  
-No te diré, engendro de medusa -Lee iba a golpearlo, cuando vio a Harry salir con la primera caja vacía y tirarla en un basurero.  
  
-Apúrate Harry, que aún faltan nueve más -Al oír a Remus, lee sonrío.  
  
-¡Pizza! -Gritó y todos abrieron sus habitaciones.  
  
-¿Quién tiene pizza? -Y al saberlo, todos corrieron a la habitación de Severus.  
  
-Ya está Severus "desorden" Snape armando alboroto -Los profesores corrieron a la habitación de Severus.  
  
-¡Severus! -Su madre le grita -pero si pareces un chiquillo.  
  
-Sí, y aparte la pizza no alcanza para todos -Draco ya iba en el sexto pedazo.  
  
-No nos queda otra que pedir más -Albus el pide a Severus que llame a la pizzería -Y lo cargas a la cuenta anterior.  
  
-Claro profesor, fue a la suya -Albus abrió al boca sorprendido al escuchar a Severus.  
  
-Severus! -Severus se cubrió las cabeza oportunamente, cuando Mc Gonagall le iba a dar un zape.  
  
-¡Es broma, es broma!. Yo las pagué con mi dinero.  
  
-Ahh, más te vale, bueno. Pide más pizzas -Albus el señala el teléfono.  
  
-¿Cuántas pido? -Comienza a marcar el número.  
  
-50 -Le dice -Creo que esas serán suficientes.  
  
-Pues espero que alcance el tiempo, profesor.  
  
-Pues será tu culpa Severus, sí todos se duermen a las cuatro de la mañana.  
  
-¿Y si Severus habla a 10 pizzerías diferentes, para que cada una le traiga 5? -Harry por fin habló.  
  
-Me parece buena tu idea -Akuma lo apoyó.  
  
-Bueno has eso Severus -Severus asiente.  
  
-Listo, en unas horas llegaran -El cuarto estaba a reventar.  
  
-Y mejor nos vamos al Hall -todos bajaron.  
  
-Y una cosa más Severus, sí te quedas castigado e igual a ustedes -Albus ve directamente a Harry y los gemelos Weasley -No es para que hagan fiesta alguna.  
  
-Y no se preocupen, les traeremos fotos desde Florencia -Dijo Lee Jordan, mientras le quitaba un pedazo de pizza a Oliver Wood.  
  
-Gracias por intentar infundirnos ánimos, chocorrol -Respondió Severus.  
  
-¿Choco, Chocorrol? -Al captar los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a reirse.  
  
-Jaja, miren quien lo dice, él que fue sacado de la película del planeta de los simios -Todos se empezaron a reír.  
  
-Chin Sirius, yo que tú no me dejaba -Severus sabía que el insulto era para él, pero se lo paso a Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué yo que? Ahh es cierto a dicho el planeta de los simios y el tuyo es el de los indios -Nadie podía dejar d e reirse (los únicos que no compartían la risa eran los de Slytherin).  
  
-Óyeme -Kathie avanzó hacia su hermano - Mi Severus es tan lindo como una flor -Kathie le sonríe a su niño.  
  
-Sí, pero cuando está marchita -No podían dejar de reirse.  
  
-¿Y tan tranquilo como el clima de las mañanas, con un suave rocio?  
  
-Sí buey, mientras nos e convierta en tormenta -No había grupo más alegre que ese.  
  
-¡Quieren callarse! -Gritó Malfoy.  
  
-Ah miren, a hablado risitos de oro y sus tres orangutancitos -Draco estaba siendo rodeado de Crabbe, Goyle y Flint.  
  
-¡A quién le dices risitos de oro!... este. Don.don.don ¡Pelambres! -Todos se quedaron "que onda" con la respuesta de Draco.  
  
-Ay Draco, mejor vete a dormir, creo que tu osito Teddy debe de tener frío -Akiko entra a la defensa.  
  
-Creo que te estás quedando sin novia, Potter -Malfoy estaba muy dolido.  
  
-¿Estás celoso Malfoy? -Harry abrazó a Akiko -ella puede defender a mis amigos si quiere.  
  
-Eso es cierto, yo sí puedo defenderme -Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando llegaron las pizzas.  
  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Las pizzas! -Los pasaron a todos al comedor (que fue agrandado mágicamente por el director, para que todos cupieran), que estaba en el hotel, y separaron las mesas poniéndolas exactamente como estaban en Hogwarts y la mesita del clan.  
  
-¿Te cuento un chiste, Lupin? -Remus se volteó y vio asombrado a Severus.  
  
-¿Tú? -No podía creerlo.  
  
-Vamos Remus, déjalo,. Ve que está progresando, échalo Severus -Harry se acerca más.  
  
-Muy bien, aquí voy.  
  
Un hombre vivía con una mujer terrible,  
  
Muy terrible, que lo golpeaba siempre.  
  
El pobre hombre,  
  
Cansado de la situación  
  
Fue a buscar el consejo de su mejor amigo.  
  
"Ah pues es muy fácil.  
  
Métete a unas clases de karate  
  
Y asunto arreglado".  
  
Como es natural,  
  
Le hizo caso.  
  
Y semanas después de sesión karateca  
  
Llego a su casa y derribando la puerta  
  
con el clásico gritito de "y Ya" entró.  
  
Pero eh aquí que su mujer  
  
Lo esperaba con rodillo en mano.  
  
"¿Y ya que, idiota?"  
  
"y ya llegue mi amor".  
  
Todos se comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Vaya que te has aplicado en el tema, Severus -Remus lloraba de la risa.  
  
-Aguas Severus, que podría resultarte lo mismo con mi hermana -Kathie le dio un golpe a Sirius en la nuca.  
  
-Yo quiero contar un chiste -Harry se puso de pie.  
  
Letrero en la chamarra de un motociclista:  
  
Si vez este letrero, es que mi novia se a caído.  
  
De nuevo risas.  
  
-¿Qué le conoces a Sirius? -Preguntó a Severus.  
  
-Cierto, esa historia me suena conocida -Remus apoyaba a Severus.  
  
-¿Por qué no cuentas un chiste tú, Sirius? -Le preguntó Naiko.  
  
-Yo no me sé ninguno -Todos lo vieron con ojos de "si como no".  
  
-Sí, no se sabe ninguno que no sea pelado -Sirius le dio a Remus un zape.  
  
-¡Para tu información sí me sé un chiste!  
  
Un hombre cansado de tanto manejar,  
  
14 horas seguidas  
  
en la carretera  
  
a decidido orillarse,  
  
y echarse una pestañita.  
  
No bien llevaba unos cuantos minutos durmiendo  
  
Cuando de pronto  
  
Un muchacho desaliñado le tamborilea  
  
En el vidrió.  
  
"Disculpe ¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"20 minutos para las cinco de la mañana"  
  
El hombre se va,  
  
Y el otro decide volverse a dormir.  
  
Cuando de nuevo es despertado,  
  
Y esta vez por un maratonista.  
  
"Disculpe, ¿me puede decir su hora?"  
  
el pobre hombre ya estaba bastante irritado  
  
y le dice que faltan 10 minutos,  
  
para las 5 de la mañana  
  
y el corredor se va.  
  
Y el dueño del automóvil,  
  
Para que lo dejaran de molestar  
  
Escribió en un cartel:  
  
"¡NO SÉ QUE HORA ES!".  
  
Lo pegó en su vidrio y se durmió.  
  
Entonces tiempo después le vuelven a tocar el vidrio  
  
Y es una anciana que le dice:  
  
"Son las 5: 14 de la mañana, hijo".  
  
-¡Cabrón!, ¿no qué no te sabías ninguno? -Los del clan vivían riéndose.  
  
-Ahhh profesores, no sé que hubiera hecho Severus, sin ese grupo de amigos que tiene ahora, pero principalmente le debo mucho más a Harry, que a todos ellos -Dumbledore hablaba con los profesores.  
  
-Yo jamás pensé que lo vería reirse -Comentó Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Que bueno que usted no lo conoció con su antiguo carácter -Flitwick platicaba con la madre de Severus.  
  
-Lo sé, él mismo me lo dijo, pero sea como sea su carácter, es mi hijo y yo lo amo -Todos sonríen.  
  
-Eso sí es ser buena madre -Madame Pince y Pomfrey servían las pizzas.  
  
-Que rico, los muggles de vez en cuando tienen cosas buenas -Lee Jordan ya se había comido un buen de pedazos de pizza.  
  
-Sí, especialmente las cajas negras que están en las recámaras y las lámpara que no tienen velas, desgraciadamente -Severus sorprendido se voltea a ver a Oliver Wood.  
  
-¿No conoces la televisión, ni el alumbrado muggle?. Las luces de este lugar son artificiales, y la caja que dices transmite imágenes -Le explica.  
  
-Cierto, Hermione la prendió hace un rato y me quede anonadada -Dijo Rika.  
  
-Y cuando conozcan la radio, se quedaran más anonadados -Severus se levanto a ayudar al dueño del hotel. Él cual les prestaría un aparato de sonido.  
  
-¿De dónde vienen ustedes, para que no conozcan esto? -Les preguntó curioso.  
  
-De un lugar muy lejano -Es todo lo que Sirius le dice.  
  
-Sirius, dime si Hogwarts a cambiado en algo -Naiko comenzó a coquetear con él.  
  
-Para nada, sigue siendo el mismo castillo, muy grande y muy bonito, y aún está situado en una espacie de isla -Le platicaba.  
  
-¿Una isla? Sale pues. Yo pienso que es una tierra perdida -Severus opinó.  
  
-Eso tiene más lógica, y lo mejor sigue siendo el bosque prohibido -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí y después los maestros nos divertimos en grande cuando los sacamos de la oreja de ahí y los castigamos -Binns les llamó la atención.  
  
-Jaja, que graciosos -Después de comer pizza, Severus encendió la radio.  
  
-Le pediré a mi padre que me compre uno -Draco se daba aires de grandeza.  
  
-¿Y crees que tu padre te deje tener uno?, pero sí le tiene miedo a los del ministerio -Severus lo miró retadoramente a los ojos.  
  
-Claro que sí -Lo miro retadoramente también -sé donde ponerlo.  
  
-¿En la sala secreta que tienen debajo del comedor, donde ocultan objetos muggles y de la magia negra? -Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú la existencia de esa sala? -Draco estaba realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Pues digamos que me enteré en segundo año por mis propios -Le sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
-No puede ser, yo se los dije a Crabbe y Goyle -Ambos se voltearon a verlo.  
  
-No, a nosotros nunca nos dijiste nada -Dijo Goyle y Crabbe asintió.  
  
-En. entonces ¿a quién se lo dije? -Parecía perturbado -un momento ¡Potter usaste la multijugos, para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin! -Su rostro se tornó en furia.  
  
-Ja, mira, eres listo -Pero no se esperaba que Malfoy se le aventara encima, cosa que hizo y lo comenzó a golpear.  
  
-¡Sr Malfoy, deténgase! -Todos se pusieron de pie y los fueron a separar.  
  
-Sr Malfoy, por esta acción, usted tampoco irá al paseo de mañana -Todos los de Slytherin protestan - Eh dicho y ya vayan a dormir, ya darán las 4 de la mañana.  
  
Todos suben a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Te veré mañana, Sevie -Kathie se despide de él.  
  
-Más bien al rato -le dice él.  
  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón -Le da un beso y claro que cuando todos subieron a sus camas, cayeron jetones.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al día siguiente o más bien dicho la tarde de ese mismo día.  
  
-Bueno, ustedes 5 se quedarán aquí castigados -Todos los demás se van.  
  
-¡No crean que estaré con ustedes! -Draco se va a su cuarto -¿Rubrica? -La ve.  
  
-Como te ibas a quedar castigado, decidí quedarme contigo -Draco le sonríe.  
  
-Gracias, vamos a mi habitación a platicar (no se valen malos pensamientos) -Los dos suben a la habitación.  
  
-Y nosotros. Bueno ya veremos que hacemos -Se van a la recámara de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, pues a ver que hacemos aquí -Se sientan en las camas.  
  
-Pues, ¿Qué se te ocurre, hermano? -Fred le dice a George que nada.  
  
-¡Guerra de almohadas!" -Harry le pega a Severus con una en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Oye! -Severus lo agarra y lo carga de cabeza.  
  
-¡Sí guerra de almohadas! -todos se metieron contra Severus.  
  
-¡Oigan! -Los 4 se reían.  
  
-¿Y si bailamos? -Dijo George Weasley.  
  
-¡Sí, que Severus nos de clases de canto y Baile! -Se bajan por el radio.  
  
-Órale pues ¿Qué les gustaría aprender? -Les pregunta mientras enciende la radio.  
  
-¡Lo que sea! ¡Bailemos de todo! -Se la pasaron así, hasta que alguien deslizó una hoja por debajo de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué dice, Harry? -Harry se agachó para recoger la hoja.  
  
"GRAN ESPECTÁCULO DEL MAGO NICCOLO HOUDINNI. EN LA SALA JULIO CESAR, 9 PISO A LAS 3:00 PM".  
  
-¡Un mago muggle! -Fred y George estaban muy emocionados.  
  
-Pues iremos a verlo. Nos hace falta reírnos un poco -Severus releyó el papel y cuando salen pasan por la habitación de Draco -¿No quiere venir señor Malfoy?.  
  
-¡No quiero ver un espectáculo de un sangre sucia, que ni magia debe de hacer! -Gritó.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, está bien -Severus cierra la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo? -Le preguntó Harry.  
  
--Pues que no quiere ver el espectáculo de un sangre sucia, pero nosotros si vamos a divertirnos -Se dirigieron al noveno piso.  
  
-¡Waa, que alto! -Los gemelo9s Weasley se asomaron desde el balcón.  
  
-Sí, debemos de recordar que Hogwarts sólo tiene 7 pisos.  
  
-Contamos más de 175 escalones -Dijo George, quien estaba con la lengua de fuera.  
  
-¿Pues quién les manda subir desde la pb, hasta el noveno piso, usando sólo las escaleras? -les preguntó Severus mientras entraban en la sala.  
  
-Hay mucha gente -Buscaron donde sentarse.  
  
-¿No que Malfoy no vendría? -Lo vieron entrar con Rubrica.  
  
-Yo sabía que lo haría, lo conozco bastante bien -Severus también lo observó -era demasiado pensar que se quedaría en el cuarto y de ser así, hubiera empezado a escalar las paredes o acabarse con ella las uñas -Los gemelos Weasley se rieron.  
  
-Y a propósito. Tu mami nos e quedo, Severus -Fred se sentó frente a Harry.  
  
-Cierto, me ha abandonado. Soy huerfanito de nuevo - -Harry lo abrazó.  
  
-Yo soy huerfanito y más que tú -los dos se abrazan.  
  
-Ya no eres huerfanito, Harry -Oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Akiko? -Venía acompañada de Sheyla.  
  
-Sí, soy yo -Los saludo.  
  
-Pero. pensamos que. -Sheyla le pine una mano a George sobre los labios.  
  
-¿Qué estábamos en Florencia?. Bueno, ya llevábamos 4 kilómetros andados, cuando nosotras dos pensamos que ustedes se divertirían más -Akiko se quita los zapatos.  
  
-¡Sí, pero nunca pensé que me traerías caminando por todo el trayecto! -Sus pies estaban un poco hinchados.  
  
-No te quejes, un poco de ejercicio no le hacen mal a nadie y parte he visto a un chico ayer en este hotel, que me ha agradado bastante -Akiko se cae sorprendida de la silla.  
  
-¿Tú, mi jefa enamorada?.¡Esta sí es una noticia para el profeta! -Sheyla le tapa la boca a Akiko.  
  
(nota: A partir aquí hay un personaje de anime que entrará por petición de Akiko, es el único que se verá de Japón).  
  
-Y con su permiso iré a buscarlo -Sheyla se va y Akiko la sigue.  
  
-¡Yo lo quiero conocer! -Sheyla se voltea a ver a Akiko.  
  
-Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes y no dejes a Harry solito -Akiko voltea y corre hacia donde está Harry.  
  
-¡Harryyyy! -Akiko lo abraza emocionada.  
  
Por mientras Sheyla encontró al chico que buscaba, apoyado en un balcón.  
  
-Muy bien, ahí está -pensó -Vamos Sheyla, ánimo, esta puede ser tu única oportunidad -Se acomodó la falda y se acerca -Hola.  
  
-Hola -El chico le responde -¿Quién eres? -Le pregunta.  
  
-Me llamo Sheyla Ryddle -Le dice.  
  
-Ahhh, yo me llamo Yukito, puedes decirme Yuki -Le sonríe.  
  
-Bueno Yuki -Entraron en confianza luego, luego -¿Qué vas a hacer? -Se sientan en unas sillas que estaban bastante cerca.  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez vea el espectáculo del mago -Señala hacia la entrada del salón.  
  
-Pues yo también lo veré -Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Pues veámoslo juntos, empezará en media hora -llegan y ven que ya sólo hay lugares hasta arriba -Diablos, y los otros chicos están abajo.  
  
-¿Dónde? -Yukito se puso de pie.  
  
-No los verás, ya hay mucha gente abajo -Se sientan.  
  
-¡Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al único y grandioso, nunca igualado. Niccolo Houdinni! -Todos los presentes aplauden, excepto los del clan.  
  
--Hola., hola -El dichoso mago aparece detrás de una cortina de huno y Draco aplaudió emocionado.  
  
-Idiota -Dijo Severus al verlo -¿No se dan cuenta de que todo fue falso? -De nuevo fijo su vista en el escenario.  
  
-Ahora como primer número -Se jaló de la manga un pañuelo y de él salieron varios pañuelos unidos y la gente aplaudió de nuevo -Terminemos con estos trucos de niños -Ve fijamente al público -Oh, ahí veo a dos niños idénticos. A esos dos pelirrojos -Fred y George se señalaron sorprendidos a ellos mismos - Sí ustedes, vengan. Me ayudaran con el siguiente truco -Una de sus edecanes salió con una caja grande y otra con una cuchilla grande.  
  
-Un momento ¿Qué nos hará? -Lo cuestionó Fred.  
  
-Es magia, no se asusten -Golpeó la caja con la palma de la mano y les sonrió.  
  
-Si eso es magia, yo soy Bin Laden -Murmuró Severus entre dientes y Harry rió, y ahora se dirige a los gemelos -Vayan, demuéstrenle a ese zopenco lo que es magia verdadera -Fred y George dijeron que sí.  
  
--Bueno antes de ir. Seve, ¿se te ocurrió decir que eras Bin Laden por qué fue lo primero que se te vino ala cabeza? Le preguntó George.  
  
-No, es por que cuando era un mortífago, me tire a dos gemelas -Nuestros amigos captaron el mensaje y se empezaron a reír.  
  
-Jeje, ese es nuestro Severus -Después de ovacionarlo los gemelos, subieron al escenario.  
  
-Un momento -En otra mesa Rubrica se puso de pie -La mustia novia de Severus no se quedo con él -Draco se volteó a verla.  
  
-¿Y eso te importa? -Dice mientras ve a los gemelos Weasley subir al escenario.  
  
-Claro. Suficiente tienen con el odio de los Slytherin, para que todavía nade cargando con una novia así -Las palabras de Rubrica taladraron el cerebro de Draco -Aparte no sé por qué lo odian, sí solamente se hizo amigo de ellos. Supe que Potter lo regresó cuando se encontraba muy mal. Harry supo hacer a un lado su odio y se acercó a él, y ahí está el resultado -Rubrica le señalo la mesa y este sólo agachó la cabeza apenado.  
  
-Muy bien .Vieron que el mago le pedía a George Weasley que se metiera en la caja.  
  
-¿Y por qué no se mete usted? -Fred defendió a su hermano.  
  
-Porque yo soy el mago y les digo lo que tienen que hacer -Les agita su varita.  
  
-¿Esa es una varita?, no lo creo -George se la quita.  
  
-Sí jovencito, esa es mi varita -El mago le quita la varita a George. ¡Ahora métete a la caja! -George no tiene más remedio que obedecer y el mago le pone candados para que no se escape, y cuando estaba punto de serrucharla; Fred se le aventó y se armó una pelea, total que finalmente fue el mago quien termino dentro de la caja, sin que los muggles se explicaran como fuera posible, si nunca vieron a los gemelos abrir los candados.  
  
-¿Co. cómo lo han hecho? -El mago estaba asombrado, pues era prácticamente imposible que George saliera de la caja si no le quitaban los candados.  
  
-Magia verdadera mi amigo -George le puso al mago en su mano su varita (ambas las tenia fuera) y sacó la suya y Fred también la de él.  
  
-Díganos algunas palabras mágicas, para poder sacarlo de ahí -Pidió Fred.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Abra Kadabra? -Fred, George y los demás chicos se asombraron.  
  
-Idiota -Dijo Severus en voz baja y bastante asombrado -¿No sabe acaso que el Avada Kedavra es una maldición prohibida?.  
  
-Creo que no, es muggle -Dijo Harry.  
  
Sr, no podemos decir esas palabras -George Weasley se hincó a un lado de la caja -Es una maldición prohibida por si no lo sabía. Temo que tendremos que dejarlo en esa caja para siempre. Creo que usted tiene las llaves dentro de los bolsillos, y si no puede meter las manos, nunca podrá safarse. ¿Me permite su varita? -George la vuelve a tomar- Muy bien ¡veamos que tan auténtica es su varita! "Alohomora" -Nada ocurre.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón, es falsa -Le dijo Fred a su hermano.  
  
-¿Me podrías pasar mi varita?-George se la pidió y Fred se la entregó.  
  
-28 pulgadas, de sauce y núcleo de escama de dragón (invento mío) -George le mostró la varita al mago -"Alohomora" -Ordenó de nuevo y acto seguido, todos los candados se abrieron de golpe y Fred sacó al mago de ahí.  
  
-Tome señor su varita, y por favor, ya no insulte el nombre de la magia con trucos baratos e inútiles -Fred le regresa su varita falsa.  
  
-Con razón ya nadie cree en la magia -los gemelos Weasley bajaron des escenario, mientras los muggles los veían asombrados.  
  
-Creo que aparte de arruinarle el espectáculo, lo han dejado en ridículo -Les dijo Severus -, y creo que mejor nos vamos- Se ponen de pie.  
  
-¡Vamos a la piscina! (alberca en otras regiones del mundo) -Gritó Harry.  
  
-¡Buena idea! -Lo apoyaron los gemelos.  
  
.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por otra parte Yukito ya se había ido, pero se volvió amigo de Sheyla y le dio su teléfono y correo electrónico (ese sí se actualizó), por sí algo se le ofrecía.  
  
Y por otra. Draco intentaba acercarse a los del clan. 


	22. El nuevo miembro del Clan y paseos por G...

Capitulo XXII  
  
EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL CLÁN Y PASEOS POR GRECIA ATENAS.  
  
-¿Se le ofrece algo, Sr Malfoy? –Severus la preguntó al verlo.  
  
-Yo... este... yo –Tartamudeaba.  
  
-¿S? dígame –Severus se acerca a él.  
  
-Quieroiralapiscinaconustedes (no es error así lo dijo) –Nadie le entendió por lo rápido que lo dijo.  
  
-¿Eh? –Severus se limpiaba los oídos –Creo que no lo oí bien –Rubrica se acerca.  
  
-Dice que si puede ir a la piscina con ustedes –Todos los del clán se vieron asombrados entre sí.  
  
-¿Eso es cierto? –Harry no podía creerlo.  
  
-Pues yo no sé, nunca lo he tratado –Dijo Sheyla -, pero nunca es tarde –Terminó.  
  
-Draco me ha hecho muchas –Volvió a hablar Harry.  
  
-Sí, y a nosotros –Dijeron los gemelos -, pero en especial a Harry y Sevie –Estos dos asienten.  
  
-Pero hay algo en el mundo que s e llama el perdón –Al oír eso. Rubrica se les acerca.  
  
-¿Entonces si invitan a Draco a la piscina? –Preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación.  
  
-¡Sí! –Contestaron los 4 al mismo tiempo y Draco sonrío. En ese momento no le importó que el mundo se le acabará o que Slytherin se revolcará en su tumba. Si no que entraría en el grupo donde estaba "la sangre sucia Granger",, como solía llamar él a Hermione.  
  
Lo único que el importaba era que había ganado amigos, verdaderos amigos, más de lo que eran Crabbe y Goyle o cualquiera de los de Slytherin.  
  
-Gracias –Dijo Draco.  
  
-Bueno, vámonos –Todos fueron a cambiarse para ir a la piscina.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la piscina.  
  
-¡Qué se aviente Malfoy, que se aviente Malfoy! –Coreaban todos.  
  
-¿Por qué yo? –Malfoy tenía lagrimitas en los ojos.  
  
-Es tu bienvenida al clán. ¡Anda! –Akiko lo avienta al agua.  
  
-¡Ahhhh! "Splash" (onomatopeya de alguien cuando cae al agua) -¡Está fría! –Sale volando de la piscina.  
  
-Pobre Draco –Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Oye Sheyla, ¿encontraste al chico? –Akiko se arrimó a ella.  
  
-Sí, ¿Por qué? –Van a los probadores, las dos para cambiarse. (Rubrica se encontraba en el bar).  
  
-¿Y no me lo presentaste? –Akiko le hizo ojos y una cara como diciendo "Eres cruel conmigo".  
  
-Lo siento, ya luego lo conocerás –Ríe Sheyla de forma maldosa y se meten a los vestidores para ponerse sus trajes. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Afuera, los chicos ya andaban nadando.  
  
-Bajo el mar, bajo el mar –Cantaba Harry. Y Draco junto a los gemelos Weasley le hacían coro –Eres sirena, vives contenta, eres feliz... Si no te quieres arriesgar, bajo el mar te quedarás y entre burbujas tú vivirás –Pero para su mala suerte sus tíos estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel.  
  
-¡Potter! –Los muchachos voltearon (Severus estaba muerto de la rusa mientras los oía cantar).  
  
-¿Otra vez ustedes? –Exclamó Harry asombrado.  
  
-Que. ¿No podremos vivir tranquilos sin verte? –Discutían y no vieron que Severus se había sumergido debajo del agua y se acercaba al colchón, donde Dudley descansaba toda su inmensa humanidad.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Dudley estúpidamente y del agua surgió Severus -¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –El gordo se puso como calavera por el susto que le metió.  
  
-Ve a volar, gordito –Le safa el tapón del aire al colchón y esta sale disparada. El tío Vernon y Petunia, salieron rápidamente al ver a su hijo –Volaría más padre si lo pusieran a dieta.  
  
-¡Sheyla! –Vieron venir a las chicas -¡No saldré, el amarillo no me queda! –Akiko se negaba a salir.  
  
-Ay, claro que sí –Cuando Sheyla se acercó a la alberca los chicos se quedaron pensando "quiero una cubeta para la baba" –Y si no, cámbiatelo con magia.  
  
-Cierto –Salió Akiko cambiándose el color del traje, apuntándole con la varita – Azul no... Verde no... Naranja no... _-Así se la paso por una hora hasta que por fin se decidió por uno negro y vio que Harry la veía atontado (No es DB, si no hubiera puesto que a los chicos les salió sangre por la nariz al verlas).  
  
-Harry, te has sacado la lotería –Los gemelos Weasley le dieron a Harry unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
-Creo que sí –Dijo Harry.  
  
-Sheyla, ¿no sientes lo frío del agua? –Akiko sólo metía la punta de su dedo gordo del pie.  
  
-No, ya métete –Sheyla la jala por el brazo.  
  
-¡Está fría! –Ella también salió volando.  
  
-¿No que no? –Dijo Draco.  
  
-Vaya que sí son de la misma familia –Dijo Severus.  
  
-Claro –Dijo Draco.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe a que hora llegarán los demás? –Harry hacía bucitos.  
  
-En la noche –Severus se va nadando al otro extremo de la alberca –Oh Dios, Dijo y alzó la vista.  
  
-Oh, oh –Harry y los otros vieron que Dudley se iba a tirar un clavado, junto a su papá, desde la plataforma más alta.  
  
-¡Todos para afuera! –Los del clán salieron oportunamente, ya que cuando Dudley y el tío Vernon se aventaron, sacaron volando a todos los que habían en la piscina.  
  
-Hijo. La piscina ya es de nosotros –Dijo el tío Vernon mirando burlonamente a todas las demás personas.  
  
-De acuerdo –Draco saca su varita y está a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero Severus el detiene la mano.  
  
-Una de las reglas, es no lanzar hechizos. Y si aparte el ministerio se queja, podrías quedar expulsado de Hogwarts –Draco ve que tenía razón.  
  
-Pero tú sí puedes, Sevie. Recuerda que nosotros sí usamos magia en el espectáculo, y no nos dijo nada el ministerio –Exclamaron los gemelos.  
  
-Fue por que defendieron el nombre de la magia –Les sonrío.  
  
-¡Has un hechizo!, por favor –Aunque le suplicaron, Severus no realizó ni uno muy pequeño.  
  
-Sí él no lo hace, yo sí –Sheyla agitó su varita y tocó el agua –"Frozen" –Toda el agua de la piscina se congelo alrededor de los Dursley –No se preocupen, no se morirán, pero les costará un buen salir. ¡Vamos a patinar! –Los chicos dijeron que sí y se fueron a vestir rápido y comenzaron a patinar en la piscina congelada, aun lado y alrededor de los Dursley.  
  
-¡No sé patinar! –Dijo Harry -¡Sólo en piso! –Akiko y Severus lo tomaron por los brazos.  
  
-Es lo mismo, pero más divertido –Le enseñan a patinar por un buen rato, y después se van, porque el hielo comenzaba a derretirse.  
  
-Al rato nos veremos, para comer, puesto que ya son las 5 PM –Todos se van a sus cuartos y Akiko en el suyo comenzó a cantar "Ojos Así" de Shakira.  
  
Ojos Así Shakira ayer conoci un cielo sin sol y un hombre sin suelo un santo en prision y una cancion triste sin dueño y conoci tus ojos negros ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos,  
  
Yo le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa quisiera decir viaje de Bahrein haste Veirut fui desde el norte hasta el polo no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu  
  
Ayer vi pasar una mujer debajo de su camello un rio de sal y un barco abandonado en el desierto y vi pasar tus ojos negros y ahora si que no puedo vivir sin ellos  
  
Akiko cantaba frente a un espejo y cerraba los ojos muchas veces y al llegar a la parte final "Ojos como los que tienes tú", señaló sin querer a Severus, quien estaba parado en la puerta junto a Harry.  
  
-Jajajaja –se rió Harry, pues sí, Sevie tiene ojos negros.  
  
-Ayyy -Gritó Akiko y se puso roja –Lo siento –apenada lo abraza.  
  
-Jeje no importa –se separan –Vamos a mi habitación –Todos están ahí –Akiko dice que también irá.  
  
-¡Sevie! –Los gemelos Weasley entraron corriendo a la habitación de Severus con una gran carpeta bajo el brazo –Nos hemos "volado" los CDS del hotel, para que podamos escucharlos –Ponen la carpeta en la cama y comienzan a verlos.  
  
-¡Mira, los Pitufos! –George agitaba un disco en el aire.  
  
-Hey, no pensaran que... -Severus los vio desconfiadamente.  
  
-¿Qué comes qué adivinas? –Dijo Fred –Toma, ponlo –Le da el disco –Lo queremos escuchar –Severus puso ojos de puntito.  
  
-¿Vamos si? –George lo vio con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Uff, está bien –Dijo Severus y los gemelos aplaudieron contentos.  
  
-Ya no hay duda Sevie, ya no eres el mismo de antes –Severus pone el disco.  
  
-Hay días en que quisiera volver a serlo, y con ciertas personitas –los ve a los dos fijamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Hyakk con nosotros no!!! –los gemelos se abrazaron.  
  
-Eso sí quien sabe –Severus le puso play al aparato para que sonara el disco de los Pitufos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ehhh que bonito!!! –Dijo Fred Weasley.  
  
-¿Bonito? Yo no le veo lo bonito –Draco le dijo a Harry en el oído.  
  
-A mi sí me gustan los Pitufos –Dijo Harry y se unió a los gemelos Weasley para cantar.  
  
-Sólo a mi me pasa esto –Severus tenía una mano sobre su rostro.  
  
-No te tires a la tragedia griega y canta con nosotros –Harry lo pone de pie.  
  
-No, muchas gracias – Severus se sienta en la cama y 30 minutos después el disco termina.  
  
-¡Otra vez, otra vez! –Coreaban Harry y los gemelos. -No, ya no –Dijo Severus.  
  
-Buuu –Lloraba Harry –Bueno, está bien –Se sienta junto a Severus y los gemelos le pasaron un disco.  
  
-Mmm, veamos que tal está –Draco también fue a sentarse a la cama (El disco era de OV7).  
  
En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.  
  
-¿Sí? –preguntó Akiko.  
  
-Disculpen ¿podemos entrar?. Es que estamos registrando las habitaciones, por qué al parecer alguien se ha volado los CDS del hotel –Los chicos al escuchar eso, escondieron todo y por fin Severus utilizó magia para esconder la carpeta.  
  
-Sí, adelante –Akiko les abrió la puerta y dos empleados del hotel entraron a revisar cada rincón del cuarto sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Muchas gracias –Los del hotel salieron.  
  
-¿Dónde dejaste los discos, Sevie? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Los regresé a su verdadero lugar, no se necesita de mucha ciencia para saber de donde los tomaron –Los gemelos Weasley se rascan la cabeza.  
  
-Jejeje tienes razón –Le dicen.  
  
-Mmm, y ahorita que veo. Dumbledore nos dijo que nos quedáramos –Severus se acerca la puerta de la habitación y sale.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Harry corre detrás de él, seguido por Draco y los demás.  
  
-Pues salirme del hotel y estar en la ciudad, ¿Qué más da? –le respondió.  
  
-Vamos contigo –Fue lo que dijo Draco.  
  
-Claro –Severus asintió -¿No vienen, chicas? –Se volteó hacia Akiko, Rúbrica y Sheyla.  
  
-No gracias, nadaré un rato –Fue la respuesta de Rubrica.  
  
-Y yo cenaré con el chico que conocí –Aclaró Sheyla.  
  
-Oye y me lo presentas, claro siempre tiene que haber una colada –Akiko le dice a Sheyla y ésta asiente.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos al rato –Harry se despidió.  
  
-No lleguen tarde –Les pidió Sheyla.  
  
-Descuiden, estaremos aquí antes que los demás –Le aseguró Severus.  
  
-Eso espero –Sheyla se da la vuelta y Akiko la sigue.  
  
-Pero creo que primero te vas a arreglar –dijo Akiko.  
  
-Por supuesto –Ambas se meten en una habitación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por lo mientras Severus ha parado un taxi.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos? –Todos suben al taxi.  
  
-A un bar, quiero cantar –Fue lo que les dijo el profesor de pociones.  
  
-¡Yo también canto! –Dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, lo sé ¿y usted Sr. Malfoy? –Le pregunta.  
  
-D-R-A-C-O, por favor –Dijo el chico rubio.  
  
-Bueno Draco, ¿te gusta cantar? –Le preguntó Severus otra vez.  
  
-Pues nunca he cantado, mas que en la regadera –Les aclaró.  
  
-¿Y cuál es la canción que cantas? –Ahora le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues cualquiera, la primera que me venga a la mente –Llegan a un bar.  
  
-Pues bueno, veamos que cantamos –Todos entrar al bar.  
  
-¡Súper!, así que esto es un bar Muggle –Los gemelos Weasley recorrieron el lugar.  
  
-Sí, esto es un canta bar –Severus se sienta en una mesa.  
  
-¿Se les ofrece algo? –Les preguntó un mesero en italiano.  
  
-Disculpa, no entendemos italiano –Dijo Harry en Inglés. -Pero yo sí –Les aclaró Malfoy.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Woaaaaaaaaaa Malfoy!!!!!! –Dijeron todos.  
  
-D-R-A-C-O ¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordárselos? –Les dijo.  
  
-Perdón, es la costumbre –Draco los disculpa.  
  
-Sevie. ¿Podemos tomar? –Preguntaron los gemelos y Severus asintió -¡Gracias, tú no eres como Sirius! –Lo abrazaban y casi lo ahorcan.  
  
-Auch –Terminaron por tirarlo al suelo.  
  
-Eso debió dolerte –Harry y Draco lo ayudaban a pararse.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el hotel.  
  
-Bueno, ahí está mi amigo –Sheyla le muestra a Akiko el chico que se venía acercando.  
  
-Pero si es... -Akiko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó al chico.  
  
-¿Akiko? –El chico también se sorprendió -¿No estabas muerta? –Akiko niega.  
  
-Pensé que le muerto eras tú –Dijo ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Sheyla no entendía nada.  
  
-¡Akiko! –Dijo Yukito.  
  
-¡Yukito! –Dijo y ambos se abrazaron -¡Hermano!.  
  
-¿Hermano! –Sheyla parpadeó sin entender nada.  
  
-Sí, nos separamos y uno tanto como el otro creíamos que estaba muerto –Los tres entraron al comedor.  
  
-Ahhh, ya veo –Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Si no me hubieras invitado, no hubiera visto a mi hermano de nuevo –Dijo Akiko.  
  
-Y bueno ¿Qué harás Auki? –Preguntó Sheyla.  
  
-Pues no sé, aún no tengo planes –El mesero se les acerca con un poco de botana.  
  
-Pues si quieres, te vienes con nosotros, no creemos que Dumbledore se enoje –Yukito asiente.  
  
-Gracias –Comienzan a ordenar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y las horas volaron y ya eran las nueve en punto de la noche, y los chicos que estaban en el bar cantaban un popurrí de rock, en español.  
  
Siempre soñé que tu vendrías a mi. Y hoy que es así Me siento tan feliz Creo estar soñando Cuando tú te acercas a mi.  
  
Es lluvia, gotas de Lluvia Cuando me dejaste Me sentí morir Tú me abandonaste Te tengo que hacer volver.  
  
Si no me quieres ver Y no me quieres besar, Que inhumano. Uooh mira mi amor Tú no me puedes dejar así.  
  
Todos los presentes les aplaudían.  
  
-Deberíamos de formar nuestro grupo –Dijo Draco.  
  
-Pues ¿Qué hora tienes? –Harry le preguntó a Draco.  
  
-Tú tienes reloj –Le respondió.  
  
-Se paró –Se lo muestra.  
  
-Hmm, ya veo. Son las 9:14 de la noche –Severus se voltea a verlo.  
  
-¡¿Las 9:14?! –No podía creerlo -¡Vámonos! –Salen corriendo del canta bar.  
  
-Me dijo la señora que tenemos que tomar la ruta 72 –Les informó Draco.  
  
-Gracias –Se ponen a ver todas las rutas.  
  
40 minutos después.  
  
-¡Rayos! –Severus pateó el suelo –No pasa ninguna ruta.  
  
-Eso parece –Harry veía a todos los camiones.  
  
-No nos quedará otra más que tomar un taxi –Severus se gira hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Seve, esa era la ruta! –Fred señala a una ruta con el número 72.  
  
-¡Diablos! –Severus corre tras el camión y se pesca como el hombre araña, detrás de ella -¡Vengan! –logra subir a los chicos ala defensa del camión.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Llegan al hotel.  
  
-Hola Sheyla –Saludan a las tres chicas por qué las vieron en el Hall principal, pero ellas no responden.  
  
-¿Ya retornó Dumbledore? –Preguntó Severus.  
  
-¿Me buscaba profesor Snape? –Albus y los demás salieron.  
  
-¿Por qué te saliste si sabes que estabas castigado? –Dijo Kathie.  
  
-Ehhh,...yo, ¡rayos! –Severus bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Sr Malfoy ¿Dónde estaba usted? –Minerva lo vio salir detrás de Severus.  
  
-Yo los seguí –Agacho también la cabeza.  
  
-Ahh, pensaba acusarlos y que se llevaran un castigo –Dijo la subdirectora.  
  
-No, salí con ellos en plan de amigos –Todos vieron a Draco sorprendidos -, ellos me abrieron los brazos y me han dado la bienvenida a su clan –De repente cierra la boca.  
  
-Mmm ya veo. Así que era la bienvenida a Draco al grupo. Pues se bienvenido –Remus se hinca frente a Draco.  
  
-Gracias –Sonríe el güerito y los de Slytherin murmuraban furiosos.  
  
-¿Draco con ellos? –Flint escupió.  
  
-Se lo tenemos que quitar a como dé lugar –Murmuró Zabini.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que se los quitaremos! –Pero no pueden seguir hablando, ya que Albus los manda a dormir.  
  
-Mañana los quiero a las 9 de la mañana ya listos en la entrada del hotel –Los camiones saldrían al 10 para las 10 de la mañana. Todos dicen que sí y suben a las recámaras.  
  
-Creo que ya no podré dormir con los de Slytherin –dijo Draco.  
  
-Pues te duermes con nosotros –Al oírlo Ron, no estaba muy de acuerdo con Harry -, y así podrás conocer más a Ron y después a Hermione – Al oír el nombre de la chica; Draco se giró a verla.  
  
-Es cierto. Hermione siento mucho haberte dicho sangre sucia. Ahora sé que esa estupidez no existe –Hermione al principio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero después disculpo a Draco con un gran abrazo que él aceptó.  
  
-Bueno Draco, vamos arriba –Harry se lo lleva –Dormirás conmigo en mi cama.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado con las caricias de Harry! –Gritó Severus.  
  
-¡Ven acá, tonto! –Harry se puso a corretear a Severus por todo el hotel.  
  
-Que rápido corre el profesor de pociones, con razón nos pescaba cuando quería castigarnos –Todos se reían.  
  
-Sevie, pórtate bien –Le pidió su mamá.  
  
-Melody, déjalo. Ya está lo bastante grandecito para que lo andes cuidando –Dijo Albus -¡Muy bien ahora sí! ¡Todos a sus habitaciones! y ustedes 5 mañana no saldrán al primer paseo.  
  
-Ay no –Dijo Severus –Profesor, usted dijo que estábamos castigados y no iríamos a Florencia y nosotros cumplimos, ya que fuimos a un bar de ésta misma ciudad –Le aclaró.  
  
-Albus. Él tiene razón, te ha derrotado –Flitwick le hizo ver eso al director.  
  
-Bueno, está bien –Dijo el director y todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al día siguiente todos subían a los camiones.  
  
-Vente Naiko –Sirius le agarró la mano a Naiko.  
  
-Este arroz ya se está cociendo –Dijo Remus en tono cantarín.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que ya tengo madrina? –Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Lo dudo –dijo Percy –Ayer Sirius se la pasó echando ojos a todas las italianas que pasaban por ahí –Sube en el camión.  
  
-Pues si sigue así, nunca se casará –Severus también subió al camión de los leones. -¡Yo te apoyo en eso! –A toda respuesta Harry recibió un cocazo de Sirius –Auch ¡Draco sube! –Harry empujó a su nuevo amigo en la espalda para que subiera los escalones.  
  
-Sí Harry, estoy subiendo –Se apoya en la barra para subir el último escalón.  
  
-¡Para atrás! –El clan optó por irse en la parte de atrás.  
  
-Stella, Kylie, vengan a sentarse –los chivos piden que se vayan con ellos.  
  
-Díganme ¿Cómo está Bill? –Les preguntó Kylie.  
  
-Él bien, tenemos la esperanza de que aún no lo han embalsamado y convertido en momia –Bromearon los gemelos.  
  
-Bueno, eso no sería tan peor como el juicio que tuvo hace unos meses y que estuvo a punto de caer en Azkaban (después me enteré que los juicios se hacían en el ministerio, pero ya dejémosle así) –Kylie abre la boca sorprendida la escuchar a Ron.  
  
-En eso tienes razón –George le cierra la boca Kylie y le explica lo de Hill.  
  
-Mmm, entonces fue por qué defendió a Harry –Dijo Kylie al entender las cosas.  
  
-Exacto, pero escríbele una carta, se me hace que te extraña –George saca un jugo de su mochila.  
  
-Bill no olvida tan fácilmente a sus mejores amigos –Puntualizó Fred.  
  
-Muy bien, sentados todos. El camión comenzará a avanzar –Mc Gonagall pasó lista para ver si todos estaban arriba.  
  
-¡Grecia, allá vamos! –Dijo Harry cuando el camión comenzó a avanzar.  
  
-Ayy, los del camión de Gryffindor se ven muy alegres –Dijo Cho Chang, quien iba en el camión de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Claro, puesto que llevan a un grupo muy animado –Ellos se referían al clan de Hogwarts.  
  
-Lo más sorprendente es que Harry haya hecho cambiar muchísimo a Snape –Continuó hablando Cho Chang.  
  
-Sí. Se ha vuelto de poca madre, súper buena onda, pero sinceramente jamás imaginé que Harry pudiera lograrlo y mostrarnos al verdadero Severus –Voltean a ver el camión de Gryffindor y los ven cantando.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Camión de Gryffindor.  
  
-Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer.  
  
Cantaban los del clan y más tarde todos los que venían con ellos comenzaron a cantar, excepto la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Guarden silencio, por favor –les pidió, pero ellos, principalmente los del clan no le hacían caso.  
  
Chofi, chofi Más velocidad Chofi, chofi Más velocidad  
  
Pásese los altos Pásese los altos Y a volar Y a volar.  
  
Sí lo para la patrulla Sáquele la lengua Píquele los ojos  
  
Sí lo meten a la cárcel Llame a un abogado Llame a un abogado  
  
Ya saldrá Ya saldrá.  
  
El chofer estaba divertido con esas canciones y sólo reía, aparte de que desconocía que estaba transportando en su camión a un grupo de auténticos brujos.  
  
-Sevie ¿estás bien? –Harry lo vio de repente agachar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-No te preocupes, Harry, sólo estoy un poco mareado –Se comienza a sobar las sienes.  
  
-¿Quieres un Yogurt? –Poppy le ofreció un yogurt líquido.  
  
-Gracias –Se lo comienza a tomar.  
  
-Severus, será mejor que te vengas adelante, puede ser que allá atrás te sigas mareando –Mc Gonagall les pide a Seamus, Neville y Dean que les cambien los lugares a Severus, Kathie y Harry.  
  
-Gracias, vamos adelante, ahorita nos vemos –Los otros chicos les dicen que está bien –Hola Mami –Dijo Severus al pasara lado de ella.  
  
-Hola hijo –le devolvió el saludo.  
  
-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –le preguntó Parvatti al chofer (desconozco cuanto tiempo es en realidad así que me inventé el dato).  
  
-Como 8 horas –Le responde y todos se hundieron en los sillones.  
  
-¿Ésta cosa no vuela? –Preguntó Fred en voz baja.  
  
-No, esto aún no cae en manos de nuestro padre –Los del Clan que estaban atrás comenzaron a carcajearse por lo que dijo George Weasley.  
  
-El Anglia volador, que tiempos aquellos y sobre todo cuando Ronnie llevó a Harry en el hasta Hogwarts –Dijo Fred de nuevo.  
  
-Sí, en segundo año y aterrizaron gloriosamente sobre el sauce boxeador –Los de Gryffindor les aplaudieron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Hasta que me voy enterando que era un Anglia!!!! –Exclamó Severus –, y yo que tanto me estrujaba el cerebro para saber que tipo de carro era.  
  
-Pensé que conocías de autos –Harry se volteó a verlo.  
  
-Él que es erudito en el tema es Sirius –le dijo.  
  
-Y papá –opinaron los gemelos –no hace otra cosa que leer también sobre automóviles muggles.  
  
-Me pregunto si seguirá en el bosque prohibido –Se preguntó Ron.  
  
-Yo creo que sí –Le respondió Harry –Ojalá y cuando regresemos a Hogwarts podamos ir al bosque y encontrarlo –Llegan a la primera caseta , Bueno. Vamos a bajar al baño –Se puso de pie y observo que los demás camiones también paraban.  
  
-También compremos algo para picar en el camino –los profesores también bajaron.  
  
-Tenemos que descargar todo lo que tenemos adentro –Draco entró en el baño y Severus dejaba a Gilderoy encerrado en su propio cubículo.  
  
-Listo vámonos –Severus se lleva a Harry con él.  
  
-¿Qué andaban haciendo? –Les preguntó Sirius al verlos reír.  
  
-Queremos ver si Lockgay aguanta estar encerrado en el baño o se pone a gritar como una vieja. Que es lo más seguro –Los demás comenzaron a reirse.  
  
-¿Qué travesura cometieron ahora? –Hagrid se les acercó al verlos tan contentos.  
  
-Nada malo, pero pensamos que tal vez hayamos salvado la integridad del colegio –Dijo Harry aguantándose la risa.  
  
-¿La integridad? ¿Por qué? –No bien terminó Mc Gonagall de preguntar eso, cuando de pronto escucharon a Lockgay gritar como niña "Que estaba atrapado y que el camión lo dejaría". Los del clan se morían de la risa y Quirrell fue a abrir el cubículo de Lockhart.  
  
-Ustedes no tiene remedio –Vieron venir a Lockgay y a Quirrell detrás de él.  
  
-Fuchi, creo que has perfumado el baño –Le dijo Remus a Lockgay.  
  
-No es verdad, yo siempre huelo a rosas –Le aclaró.  
  
-Sí, pero a rosas marchitas –El comentario de Severus hizo reír a todos sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de bromas y suban al camión. Aún nos falta mucho por recorrer –Ojo loco Moody los aventó a todos dentro del camión.  
  
-Auch, suben –Draco casi se embarra en la puerta por el empujón.  
  
-Me pregunto que dirá tu padre cuando vea que volviste a ser amigo de Severus –Harry se sentó en Draco y Akiko.  
  
-Deja eso. Mejor di "Si se entera de quienes son tus amigos ahora" –puntualizó Akiko.  
  
-Contigo no creo que hayan problemas, pero con los demás sí –Draco abre un jugo que compró -, por cierto ¿no quieren? –les ofreció.  
  
-No, ya lo babeaste –Dijo Harry y Draco le aventó un libro en la cara, mientras los otros se reían.  
  
-Vaya que se divierten atrás –Hagrid señaló a los del clan, los cuales se gastaban bromas entre ellos.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Las horas pasaron y por fin llegaron a Grecia.  
  
-Bueno- Dumbledore se puso de pie –Vamos a bajar –Con sorpresa ve que todos los estudiantes y miembros del clan estaban dormidos.  
  
-¿Los despertamos Albus? –Minerva le preguntó.  
  
-Sí –Se acerca a Severus –Severus –Lo mueve suavemente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –Medio abre los ojos.  
  
-Ya llegamos –Ve a Severus bostezar –Ándale, párate para que me ayudes a despertar a los demás –Ahora el profesor de pociones se estira.  
  
-¿Gusta qué yo también ayude? –Yukito se despertó sin necesidad de que alguien lo sacudiera.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Snape? -Sirius se despertó de malas pulgas.  
  
-Nada –Bosteza de nuevo –Es que ya llegamos –Sirius no tiene más remedio que ponerse de pie y sacudir a Harry.  
  
-Déjenme dormir –Se quejó el chico ojiverde.  
  
-No puedes quedarte aquí Harry –Sirius lo pone de pie –Ándale, camina que yo también estoy muy cansado –Lo empuja.  
  
-No quiero –Harry por lo dormido que estaba, no pisó bien el escalón y fue a dar de cara contra la acera.  
  
-Auch, que golpe –Draco Y Severus bajaron para ver si Harry estaba bien y para su sorpresa, este estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-Harry –Severus lo sacude.  
  
-Deberíamos de apodarlo "El chico golpe" –Remus ayuda a levantar a Harry.  
  
-Bajen todo chicos y vamos a buscar un hotel –Todos comienzan a quejarse.  
  
-Ándele a menos de que todos quieran dormir en las banquetas y en medio de la calle –Para sorpresa del director, todos los muchachos y los del clan se acostaron en la banqueta y en las calles, provocando tráfico.  
  
-Creo que a ellos les da igual, Albus –Hagrid ayudaba a despertara todos.  
  
-Vámonos –A duras penas los estudiantes y el clan siguieron al director.  
  
-Me duele atrás por venir tanto tiempo sentado, creo que no tengo rayita –Harry iba arrastrando su maleta detrás de él.  
  
-Pues cuando lleguemos al hotel te pones algo atrás y ya –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Sí, te la pintas con un lápiz, o que te la haga Severus, el es buen dibujante –Señaló Draco y debería darle gracias a los cielos que Severus y Harry no tenían fuerza para levantar ni un lápiz, si no ya le hubieran pegado.  
  
-Les juro que llegando al hotel me dormiré tal como estoy –Naiko iba apoyada en los hombros de Sirius, mientras Sirius al jalaba y Naiko sólo iba arrastrando los pies.  
  
-Naiko, eres inteligente. Sirius te lleva arrastrando y tú así no caminas –Ceywen la vio.  
  
-Ya no puedo –Severus saca su varita –Sé que pedí nada de magia, pero –La agita sobre su cabeza "aparecium" –Aparece una cama en plena calle y se acuesta en ella (Sí no necesitan decirme que esta Loco).  
  
-Que rico –Harry se acostó encima de él.  
  
-Nada que... -Dumbledore saca su varita y al agita –"Evanesco" –les desaparece la cama.  
  
-¡¡¡Ayyy!!! –Gritaron Severus y Harry al caer los dos de boca al suelo.  
  
-Otro golpe más para Harry y uno para Severus –Ven a ambos incorporarse con una gran flojera.  
  
-Anda, en marcha –Después de 3 horas de penar prácticamente en las calles. Nuestros brujos encontraron un gran hotel donde todos se podían quedar juntos.  
  
-Por fin –Severus se acostó en una cama (ahora compartiría habitación con Remus), y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
-Tienes razón –Remus también se metió en su cama.  
  
Pero no llevaba ninguno de los estudiantes y del Clan tres minutos durmiendo cuando de pronto...  
  
-¡Levántense las 8:30 AM! –Todos pegaron un brinco en la cama y ven a Albus Dumbledore corriendo por el jardín del Hotel y que se había aplicado un "Sonorus" -¡Vengan todos a ejercitarse! –Todos lo vieron desde las ventanas con cara de sueño y What.  
  
Albus siguió hablando.  
  
-¡Necesitan energía, por eso hay que hacer mucho ejercicio! –Viendo todos que no se callaba, no tuvieron más remedio que bajar -¡Muy bien a correr todos! ¡1, 2...1,2! –Decía entusiasmado el director.  
  
-Yo lo mato, juro que lo mato –Dijo Severus entre dientes.  
  
-¿Hora, fecha, lugar? –Harry lo apoyaba.  
  
-¿Arma de fuego, blanca, maldición, que parezca accidente, suicidio o a simples naranjazos?-Draco también se apuntó.  
  
-¡Severus, Harry y Draco, corran o darán ustedes tres solos 100 vueltas por todo el hotel! –Los amenazó Albus.  
  
-Después de esto no creo poder despertar en años –Sirius corría a lado de Remus.  
  
-¿Acaso Dumbledore no duerme? –Remus se cuestionó.  
  
3 horas después.  
  
-¡Muy bien, pueden descansar! –Albus dio la orden y todos se desplomaron en el pasto –Quiero que se metan a bañar y en 20 minutos vayan al comedor principal del hotel.  
  
-Ay no –Severus vio un letrero en los ascensores que decía "Fuera de servicio" Y nosotros estamos en el piso 11 –Se tira desanimado en el suelo.  
  
-Vamos, otro más de ejercicio no les hará daño –Albus intentó animarlos (calladito se ve más bonito en esos momentos) –Y no me veas así Severus –Severus cada vez tenía peor la cara –Que así te pareces mucho a nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones –comenzó a subir los escalones.  
  
-¿Por qué teníamos que elegir una ventana del 11° piso? –Draco y Harry se iban arrastrando como lo hiciera un basilisco en los escalones.  
  
-Lo que daría yo por poder hacer magia, pero me deje la varita en la maleta -Ron tampoco podía subir los escalones.  
  
-A la próxima vez todos dormiremos en el camión-Todos apoyaron a Naiko.  
  
-Tío, por favor, déjanos dormir tan siquiera unas dos horas – Le pidió Ceywen a Dumbledore.  
  
-No, ya es de día –Fue la respuesta del director.  
  
-Sí tío, pero no estamos en el colegio –le comenzó a suplicar.  
  
-Cuando anochezca podrán dormir todo lo que quieran, el día es para divertirse –En eso Severus se pone de pie.  
  
-¿El día dice? ¡No!. La noche es para gozarla, sobre todo con los steeptease –Se sube a una mesa del recibidor del hotel y comienza a bailar.  
  
-¡Eso Sevie! –Lo apoyaron los gemelos Weasley y Harry se subió a la mesa para bailar aun lado de Severus.  
  
-¡Severus, no le enseñes a Harry hacer estas cosas! –Sirius bajó a Harry del brazo.  
  
-Bueno, ya váyanse a bañar –Todos subieron fatigados a su cuarto.  
  
-Severus, yo que recuerde nunca te enseñe a hacer eso –le dijo su madre.  
  
-Pues no me enseñaste nada –Dijo Severus sin pensarlo eh hiriendo los sentimientos de su madre.  
  
-Tienes razón, no tengo por que reprocharte nada –le dijo.  
  
-Lo siento –Severus tragó saliva y se disculpó.  
  
-No te preocupes –le acarició una mejilla.  
  
-Bueno, voy con Harry.  
  
-Seve, en lo que tú te bañas, yo me dormiré –Harry se aventó en la cama de Severus (se que Sevie duerme con Remus, pero Harry quiso estar con él ahorita).  
  
-Mira tu que chistosito, mejor báñate tú primero –le dijo Severus.  
  
-No, yo soy chiquito (cuando le conviene) y necesito dormir más que tú –le aclara.  
  
-Bueno, está bien –Severus se mete al baño.  
  
-Yummy, yummy –Harry se tapó con la colcha.  
  
-No te emociones tanto –Severus asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño (¡¡¡¡Que salga, que salga!!!! Atte: sus admiradoras).  
  
-Sevie, tú dormirás cuando yo me esté bañando –dijo Harry mientras se ponía la almohada en la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes razón –Severus cerró la puerta del baño (todas las admiradoras un "Ahhh" bastante triste).  
  
De nuevo Harry tuvo otra pesadilla.  
  
-Tu destino es sufrir Potter –Harry parecía soñar la continuación del sueño que tuvo hace días en el convento y oía hablar a Voldemort.  
  
-No, no –Harry se vio así mismo llorando mientras corría en dirección de una persona que yacía tirada. Al llegar hasta ahí, vio que lentamente se hincaba lado de esa persona y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-¡¡¡Noooo!!! –el verdadero Harry gritó, despertándose al enterarse que de nuevo el cadáver pertenecía a Severus.  
  
-¡Harry! –Severus salió corriendo del baño con una tolla alrededor de la cintura (¡¡¡que se la quite, que se la quite!!!!) y vio a Harry en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. Severus tragó saliva ya que nunca había visto a Harry así -¿Qué pasa? –se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¡No quiero que te mueras! –Harry sorpresivamente lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.  
  
-¿Morirme? –Severus lo vio preocupado.  
  
-¡Sí, no es la primera Vez que lo sueño y mis sueños son proféticos! –Severus le sonríe.  
  
-Pero no debes de pensar en ellos, a alo mejor estás preocupado por algo. Bueno, iré a terminar de bañarme y a vestirme –En es e momento escuchan que alguien llaman a la puerta.  
  
-¿Harry? –Remus y Sirius asomaron las cabezotas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Harry se incorporó en la cama. -¿Por qué gritaste? -Sirius entró en la habitación.  
  
-Por nada, nos e preocupen –Harry ve salir a Severus del baño y ya vestido (ni modo chicas) –Me voy a bañar –Se pone de pie y se dirige al baño.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor dormir un poco –Los tres se echaron en la cama y se durmieron. Si Dumbledore los viera, les tomaría una foto de recuerdo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Harry salió del baño diez minutos después.  
  
-Jeje, vaya –dijo al ver a los tres profundamente dormidos –Sirius –Le sacude la mano a su padrino.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –Sirius bosteza e tal manera que parecía que se tragará al expreso de Hogwarts con todo y vagones.  
  
-Nada –dijo Harry conteniendo la risa -, sólo que ya debemos bajar a desayunar –Los tres se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Cierto, sino Albus no dejará de torturarnos –Los cuatro bajaron.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el comedor.  
  
-¡Hola! –Draco, Hermione, los gemelos, Ron y los restantes del clan los saludaron desde una mesa.  
  
-Hola a todos –Severus los saludó a todos y se sentó junto a Kathie.  
  
-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –Les preguntó Kathie.  
  
-Por qué Harry se estaba bañando –Le contestó Sirius.  
  
-Ah vaya –Vieron a los meseros llevarles el desayuno.  
  
-Gracias –los chicos recibían los platos.  
  
-Que diferencia de que aquí no aparezcan los platillos como en Hogwarts –Draco comenzó a comer.  
  
-Sí, pobres de los muggles... Esta cosa esta muy viscosa –Severus nada más picaba su comida con el tenedor.  
  
-Viscosa, peor sabrosa –Harry se la estaba comiendo.  
  
-¿Qué será esto? –Severus se mete el primer bocado en la boca y lo mastica.  
  
-Son vísceras Severus –Dijo Albus sonriente y el pobre chico casi se vomita (y muchos otros).  
  
-¡Juro que esta es la última que nos haces! –Severus salió furioso del comedor del hotel, seguido por los otros del clan.  
  
-Oye, tranquilo –Remus le tocó el hombro porque lo vio maldecir por lo bajo.  
  
-Oye, Albus no hizo nada malo –Kathie se acercó a él.  
  
-Kathie, no es prudente hablarle a Severus cuando está de este genio. Si no nos harás recordar épocas pasadas de Hogwarts –Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa, pero Severus lo mirón fulminante.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh, que feo nos ve!!!!!! –Ceywen y Naiko se escondieron atrás de Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Ya sé que pasará en estos momentos –George le sonríe a Fred y tomado aire dice imitando a Severus -¡Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor! –Todos se desternillaron de la risa, incluyendo Severus.  
  
-Vean, ya se le quitó el mal humor, George eres un genio –Fred abrazó a su hermano gemelo.  
  
-Oigan ¿tienen un pergamino y una pluma? –Les preguntó Kylie.  
  
-No, ¿para qué lo quieres? –Sheyla revisaba su bolsa.  
  
-Quiero escribirle una carta a Hill –Dijo Kylie mientras el clan caminaba calle abajo.  
  
-Yo sólo traigo maquillaje –Sam le mostró su bolsa.  
  
-¿Y tú Stella? –Harry le preguntó a su prima.  
  
-Pues no, tampoco traigo –Agitó su bolsa.  
  
-Oigan, Rúbrica está sola, deberíamos de invitarla al paseo –la señaló Akiko.  
  
-Cierto –Dijo Severus.  
  
-Oye, no pensarás que... -Kathie lo vio molesto.  
  
-Oye tranquila, no dije que al enamoraría –Severus el pasó a su novia un brazo sobre los hombros. -Pues parece que sí –Kathie se lo retira bruscamente.  
  
-Creo que estás loca –Le dijo su hermano –En todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Severus nunca le ha coqueteado a nadie –Sirius se tocó la sien como diciéndole a sui hermana que pensara.  
  
-¿A sí? ¿Y cuándo ayer se quedaron? Recuerda que también lo hizo esa –Señala a Rúbrica acusadoramente -¡Y ya deja de hacerme esas señas, Sirius! –Golpea a su hermano en la mano.  
  
-¡Me quede con Draco, babosa! –Le gritó Rúbrica en la cara.  
  
-¡Ya basta! –Gritó Sheyla –Vaya ejemplo que le estamos dando a Yukito –Lo señaló.  
  
-Este... por mi no hay problema –Dijo Auki todo rojo.  
  
-¿Cómo no? Te debemos de respetar –Sheyla siguió caminando y bastante molesta. -¿Ya se molesto también? –Akiko caminó atrás de Sheyla.  
  
-Chicos no podemos ponernos así. No podemos hacer que el clan se venga abajo –Hermione se volteó a ver a todos –Kathie... si realmente amas a Severus, deberías de creer en él –Kathie bajó la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
-Bueno, ya arregladas las diferencias... –Ceywen comenzó a hablar y vieron que Akiko traía a Sheyla, arrastrándola por al playera.  
  
-Se nos estaba escapando un león furioso, pero ya lo agarre –Sheyla le pega un zape a Akiko por lo que dijo.  
  
-¡Yo no soy ningún león! –Sheyla tenía colmillitos en la boca por el enojo.  
  
-Oye tranquila –Akiko se puso las manos enfrente –Nadie más que yo te conoce cuando te enojas, y a decir verdad pareces siempre un dragón. Al cual lo han despertado de su sueño más placentero, para pedirle algo inútil –Akiko se rió.  
  
-Bien que me conoces, se nota que a ti te han tocado varias –Sheyla le da otro coscorrón.  
  
-Chicas, tranquilas. Ceywen nos iba a decir algo –Naiko quiere alegrar y calmar los malos ánimos del grupo.  
  
-Despepita – Le dice Oliver Wood.  
  
-Bueno, he pensado que todos pasemos una velada en el mar de Atenas. Ustedes saben. En el Mediterráneo –A todos les parece una excelente idea.  
  
-Por mi no hay problema –Dijo Aileen.  
  
-Sí, yo quiero verte en bikini –Dijo Oliver.  
  
-¿A mi? –Aileen se puso toda roja.  
  
-Y no sólo a ti, si no que a todas –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Cierto, muy cierto –Respondieron los gemelos.  
  
-Sale, y nosotras los queremos ver a ustedes en trusa o tanga –Lo de Stella hizo callar de inmediato a los chicos.  
  
-¿A verdad? –Ahora las que reían eran las chicas.  
  
-Bueno. Que las chicas lleven la comida y botana, y nosotros los postres y bebidas –Sirius anotaba en una pequeña libreta.  
  
-¿No que no tenías hojas? –Dijo Kylie.  
  
-Por Dios, con esto no le podrás mandar una carta a Hill –Sirius arrancó una hoja.  
  
-Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón –Kylie agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Pero no te pongas así. Cuando volvamos al hotel, podrás escribirle la carta a Bill –Remus le puso una mano sobre los hombros.  
  
-Es cierto, gracias –Todos caminan de vuelta al hotel y al volver.  
  
-Severus hijo ven –Melody, quien estaba sentada en la sala del recibidor vio venir a los chicos y llamó a su hijo.  
  
-Sí mamá, ahí voy. Espérenme tantito –Severus se encamina hacia donde está su madre.  
  
-Severus siéntate –Su madre se hace a un lado.  
  
-¿Qué paso? –Severus presentía que no sería nada bueno. -Sería muy correcto de tu parte, que le des una disculpa a Dumbledore –Severus al escuchar eso, se puso molesto de pie.  
  
-Mamá, pero... -Melody lo jaló del brazo para que se sentara.  
  
-Escúchame Severus. Tu comportamiento de esta mañana no fue el mejor de todos –Severus le da la espalada molesto –Veeme a los ojos –Su madre lo gira.  
  
-No me molesta que me lo haya hecho a mi, Pero ¡mamá date cuenta se lo hizo a muchos, especialmente a niños! –Severus se estaba exaltando -¡Está bien que yo sea su espía y cuando Voldemort hará algo importante, yo estoy ahí! Lo que hizo en la mañana conmigo no me importaría, si sólo hubiera sido yo ¡Pero fue a varios! –Severus estaba cada vez más furioso.  
  
-Severus, siéntate y tranquilízate, y sé que lo que te diré no es el caso, pero ¿Qué tal si la vísceras fuera el único plato que Albus le hubiera podido pagar para que pudieran comer? –Ello de repente calló a Severus y lo hizo sentarse.  
  
-Melody –Ambos ven acercarse a Albus.  
  
-Albus -Melody se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Severus tienen razón, se me fue la mano, especialmente con los niños –El director de Hogwarts se sentó junto a ellos –Así quien debe las disculpas, soy yo –Los dos lo vieron sorprendidos.  
  
-Pero Albus, yo... -Severus intentó hablar.  
  
-Nada hijo –Le puso una mano frente a la boca –Chispas, tengo reunión con Mc Gonagall –El director consulta su reloj (a decir verdad no quería que Severus se disculpara).  
  
-Oye Albus –Severus lo llamó Hoy en la noche el clan ira a la playa, y quedas cordialmente invitado –Le sonríe. -Gracias, claro que iré y obligaré a los maestros a usar traje de baño –Severus se comenzó a reír.  
  
-No creo que Minerva se deje –Albus también rió.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco, pero haremos el intento –El director casi se fue muerto de la risa, al imaginarse a la profesora Mc Gonagall en traje de baño.  
  
-¡Y deje esos pensamientos en otro lado, profesor! –Le gritó Severus Pícaramente.  
  
-En ese estilo no hablamos el mismo idioma ¿Eh Severus? –El director ahora reía.  
  
-¡Por eso mismo te lo digo! ¡No intentes ensuciar mi linda alma con tus pensamientos tan cochambrosos! –Severus bromeaba, amenazándolo con el puño.  
  
-¿Yo?, pero Severus, si eres tú quien me da lecciones sobre eso –De repente a Albus, le paso rozando por la oreja un cojín que el profesor de pociones le aventó –Te veré después Severus –Se despidió de él.  
  
-Bueno madre. Iré con los chicos a preparar las cosas –Severus le da a su madre un beso en la mejilla – A propósito ¿no quieres ir a la playa con nosotros? –La invitó.  
  
-Muchas gracias hijo, pero ya estoy muy vieja para esos trotes –Severus la vio raro.  
  
-Mamá, por Dios. Tú no estás vieja, y lo estás si sólo te sientes así, y si no quieres ir, sólo tienes que decirlo –Severus sonrió.  
  
-Lo sé hijo, y aparte alguien se tendrá que quedar a cuidar a los estudiantes que se queden –Severus chasqueó los labios.  
  
-Caray, es cierto. Bueno, ya será para la próxima –Se va corriendo a la recámara, donde Remus lo esperaba.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por lo mientras Naiko y Ceywen estaban en un cuarto del hotel.  
  
-Cielos, no sé que traje de baño me pondré –Ceywen ya tenía un reguero en su cama.  
  
-Tu tan siquiera tienes muchos de donde elegir, yo sólo traigo 4 –Naiko se los muestra.  
  
-¡Pero si son Hermosos, Naiko! –Dijo Ceywen y Naiko se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Realmente lo crees? –Preguntó.  
  
-Claro, Sirius sería un estúpido si al verte con alguno de estos trajes, no se le cae la baba –El comentario de Ceywen hizo que Naiko se sonrojara a aún más.  
  
-Ya no sigas –Naiko bastante apenada se cubre la cara con un pareo azul.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Por lo mientras, Aileen se probaba su bikini verde oscuro que apenas se había comprado.  
  
-Sí, este me llevaré –Se veía frente a un espejo.  
  
-Sí, el verde se te ve muy bien –Stella tenía uno azul celeste puesto.  
  
-El azul a ti se te ve bonito –Las dos rieron.  
  
-¿Crees que mi traje le guste a Oliver? –Aileen de nuevo se vio en el espejo.  
  
-Claro que sí –Stella se amarraba un pareo en el traje.  
  
-Todavía no nos vamos. El traje lo luciremos hasta más tarde –Aileen se lo quitó y después de vestirse guardó el bikini en una bolsita de playa.  
  
Alguien toca la puerta en ese momento.  
  
-Ah Shey, eres tú –Stella abrió al puerta.  
  
-Hola niñas, vengo a decirles que como vamos en la tarde a la playa, es necesario que se lleven un poco de protector solar –Ambas chicas le asienten a Sheyla.  
  
-Descuida, no pensamos pasar adoloridas estas vacaciones –Las chicas echaron en sus bolsitas respectivas un bronceador.  
  
-Sí y aparte como el clan se quedará a dormir, quien sabe como este el sol de mañana –Sheyla salió del cuarto de las chicas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Los chicos habían ido a comprar las bebidas.  
  
-Hay que llevar pomo (chupe, alcohol) –Sirius aventaba bebidas al carrito de autoservicio.  
  
-Se nota que te quieres poner hasta atrás –Severus leía los nombres de los vinos.  
  
-Sí claro, pero nos faltan las cervezas, Viña Real, Caribe Cooler, Cocas y demás –Sirius seguía aventando productos en el carrito.  
  
-¿Crees que el dinero nos alcanzará para pagar esto? –Harry también tenía las manos llenas.  
  
-Claro, hasta sobrará ¡Remus, abre tu mochila! –Sirius el arrebató a su amigo una mochila y comenzó a meter ahí varías bebidas, y a pesar de que Sirius las echaba, parecía que en ella no había nada, y después cerró la mochila y esta parecía estar vacía –Listo, así nos sobrará dinero –Todos se rieron y cuando pasaron por la cajas, nuestros amigos vieron que esa tienda no contaba con elementos de seguridad, ni cámaras ocultas.  
  
-La mochila de Remus es bendita en estas cosas –Pararon un taxi para ir al hotel.  
  
-Los muggles son tontos hasta en eso –Severus abrió una coca.  
  
-¡No te las tomes que son para el rato! –Sirius le dio un zape en la cabeza.  
  
-Auch, eso duele y no te preocupes, con magia aparecemos más –Se recargó de espaldas en el sillón.  
  
-¿Aja?, pero Sevie. Tú dijiste que nada de magia –Le recordó Harry.  
  
-Cierto, bueno una coca de menos no hará falta –Severus aplastó la lata en su mano derecha y la avienta a la calle, haciendo que cierto y conocido Alfa Romeo (que los seguía por lógica) pierda el control.  
  
-¡Potter! –Harry asomó la cabeza por al ventanilla del taxi y vio a su tío Vernon en el otro, amenazándolo con el puño.  
  
-¿Acaso Dumbledore los contrató como mis guardaespaldas? –Harry se llevó una mano a la frente.  
  
-Creo que sí –Severus también asomó la cabeza. -¡Y tú peínate! –El tío Vernon ahora amenazaba a Severus y a Sirius le ganó al risa.  
  
-¡Y usted junto a su hijo deberían de ponerse a dieta, puesto que a ambos les hace mucha falta! ¡Y creo que su Alfa Romeo piensa lo mismo! –Ahora Severus los amenazaba.  
  
-¡Qué muchacho tan pelado! –Dijo Tía Petunia y el tío Vernon por querer alcanzarlos, se pasó un alto.  
  
-¡Te lo mereces! –Gritó Harry al ver que una patrulla le daba alcance a su tío.  
  
-Sr, le damos más pago si nos hace un favor –Dijo Remus.  
  
-Ustedes digan –Dijo el chofer (en inglés).  
  
-De la vuelta por la manzana, ya que queremos decirles algo a los de la patrulla –El chofer dijo que sí e hizo a los chicos pasar de nuevo junto a la patrulla –Acelérele por favor –El Taxi pasó veloz a un lado de la patrulla y del Alfa Romeo y los chicos con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros le dijeron adiós al Tío Vernon. Y por lógica el tío Vernon hizo otro coraje.  
  
-Ahh y aparte amenaza a esos muchachos ¡Se me hace que usted es terrorista! –Dijo el policía y los del clan (que alcanzaron a escucharlo), se comenzaron a zurrar de la risa.  
  
-¡Ese sí que no las ganó! –Remus sintió que su funeral estaba próximo, por la risa que tenía.  
  
-Bueno. Draco, Ron y los gemelos Weasley quedaron en que comprarían el hielo. Pero más tarde. Ya que ahorita de nada serviría –Remus hacía cuentas.  
  
-Y las chicas en un rato comprarán comida y botanita –Sirius se acariciaba las manos, cuando de pronto su vista topó con otra vinatería y pidió al chofer que frenara. -En esta vinatería no creo que te dejen asaltarlos –Severus vio el gran equipo de Seguridad que tenían en ella y Remus junto con él se atacaron de la risa. Incluso Harry quien recibió un cocazo en la cabeza (Como un regalo de su padrino).  
  
-Auch, ya somos dos –Harry se bajó del taxi sobándose la cabeza.  
  
-Y luego dicen que el otro es el salvaje –Remus le sobó el chipote a Harry.  
  
-Es que cuando Sirius dice eso. Es que se refiere eso –De nuevo Severus recibió otro cocazo en la cabeza que si estuviera pisando al arena, se hubiera hundido en ella.  
  
-Chispas, hasta te dobló las rodillas –Señaló Harry.  
  
-Es que los chipotes que saca hocicos son dolorosos –Severus se sobó la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
-Y te dolerán más si sigues hablando –Sirius lo amenazó con el puño y tanto Harry como Severus se cubrieron la cabeza.  
  
-Ya deja a un lado el instinto salvaje y vamos a comprar bebidas, que por eso dejamos al taxista irse –Remus jaló a Sirius de la chamarra.  
  
-Cierto, hemos venido aquí para comprar más chupe –Sirius se mete en la tienda, en la parte donde están los mejores vinos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dos horas después llegaron al hotel y se sentaron con los demás del Clan en la sala de estar, donde había una gran televisión.  
  
-¿Y ya eligieron sus trajes de baño? –Les preguntó Sirius a las chicas de una forma coqueta. -Por supuesto –Respondió Rika.  
  
-Bueno, pero no creo poder esperar para verlas –De repente Kathie le da un cocazo a su hermano.  
  
.Para que no andes de lambiscón y lujurioso –Cruzó los brazos molesta.  
  
-¿Quieren ver un poco de TV? –Un encargado del hotel les pasó un control remoto.  
  
-Gracias –Harry lo recibe y lo pasa a Severus.  
  
-No, no, no –Severus cambiaba de canal. Cuando de pronto. Una caricatura que apenas comenzaba le hizo abrir grandemente los ojos -¡Mi madre! ¿Qué hace Lucius Malfoy en la TV? –Señaló y Harry al ver el programa se partió de la risa.  
  
-Ese es Beetlejuice –Le aclaró.  
  
-Pero si es idéntico a Lucius –De repente Draco se carcajea.  
  
-Pues sí, tiene un aire de Lucius –Remus se puso una mano en la barbilla.  
  
-¿Sólo un aire?. Sí es idéntico a cuando se despertaba en las mañanas –En ese momento en el programa aparece la insoportable y güereja Claire –Y miren nada más. Ahí está Narcisa Malfoy. No pues, esta caricatura debió llamarse Lucius y Narcisa –Todos reían  
  
-Recuerdo que mi padre tiene un pijama idéntico al de ese tipo –Señaló Draco.  
  
-Pues que ni se le ocurra salir con ella en las mañanas a recoger el profeta, o lo confundirán con ese monigote –Severus señaló la televisión.  
  
-Descuida, se lo diré... Sí es que llego a tiempo para avisarle –Draco se recargó de espaldas en el sillón.  
  
-Pues te lo deseamos –Severus y Harry se comenzaron a comer la botana del hotel –No aguantaremos sin comer hasta la noche –Severus se metió un puñado de cacahuetes a la boca.  
  
-Pues sí quieren pasar al comedor adelante. Albus les ha pagado un arroz con carne para todos –Los del Clan se pusieron del Pie y siguieron a Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Gracias –Ellos se sentaron en una mesa como era su costumbre.  
  
-Espero que esto si les guste –Dijo Albus.  
  
-Sí profesor, no se preocupe –Severus prácticamente devoraba.  
  
-Esto sabe mucho mejor a lo que los elfos cocinan –Draco se comía su arroz combinándolo con el jugo de la carne.  
  
-Y que lo digas –Dijo Harry, quien sacudía a Severus, él cual ya se estaba atragantando con la comida.  
  
-Toma, dale agua –Sirius le pasó un vaso con agua.  
  
-Gracias, toma Seve –Harry le da el vaso con agua.  
  
-Gracias –Se lo toma de un solo trago.  
  
-Ya deja de comer así –Albus le golpeaba la espalda a Severus para quitarle lo ahogado.  
  
-Lo prometo –Se limpia la boca con una servilleta.  
  
-Eso espero porque no quiero un susto mayor –Dumbledore regresa a su lugar. -Cierto Severus, que últimamente eres experto en eso –Sirius va a servirse un vaso con soda.  
  
-Trataré de ya no darles estos sustos, pero no todos los propicio yo –Deja sus cubiertos a un lado del plato.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero tú y Harry nos pegan cada susto –Remus también se para por un vaso con soda.  
  
-¿Me traes uno? –Le pidió Ceywen y Remus asintió.  
  
-¡Yo también quiero uno, Sirius! –Le gritó Naiko al animago.  
  
-¡Claro! –Sirius le devolvió el grito y Harry se tapó los oídos.  
  
-No grites –Le pidió a su padrino.  
  
-Es que ella me gritó y yo también lo hago –Sirius regresa a la mesa donde estaban Naiko y Ceywen.  
  
-Gracias –Ambas chicas reciben los refrescos.  
  
-Bueno. Que los que ya compraron las bebidas, vayan adelantándose a la playa para acomodar todo -Les pidió Akiko -, y los que no vayan a comprar nada, les pedimos que vayan con ellos para ayudarles –Aileen, Akuma, Wood, Peeves, los fantasmas y alguno que otro se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Nos veremos después –Akuma se puso de pie y Stella, Rúbrica, Kylie y Sam se fueron con ellos también.  
  
-Muy bien –Sheyla se volteo a ver a Akiko, Naiko, Ceywen, Rika, Hermione y Ginny (Muchos de ellos irán sólo por un ratito a la playa) –Vámonos todas en una camioneta del hotel.  
  
-De acuerdo –Todas bajan y solicitan una camioneta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Por otro lado los Gemelos Weasley, Ron y Draco compraban los hielos y los helados.  
  
-Llevemos lo necesario, ya que todos los profesores, Y vamos que no solo los del clan irán también –Fred tenía entre brazos tres bolsas de hielo.  
  
-¿No se te están congelando? –Le preguntó George.  
  
-Un poco, ya los pongo en el carrito –Fred pone las bolsas en el carrito de autoservicio.  
  
-¿Los helados de lo que sean? –Dijo Draco.  
  
-Sí, no importa, pero cuidado al ponerlos en el carrito –Draco asiente mientras deja en el, 15 litros de helado de menta.  
  
-Llevemos de otros sabores –Ron y Draco de nuevo se dirigen hacia el refrigerador de helados.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la playa:  
  
Remus observó que Sirius descargaba todas las bebidas con una gran cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó cuando bajaban unas cajas de refrescos.  
  
-No lo se, Remus. Sé que soy una persona que se fija demasiado en las chicas, pero... Desde que conocí a Naiko, pienso que ella es la mujer de mi vida –Sirius dio un suspiro.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? –Remus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Así es, y no espero que me creas, pero Remus. Estoy totalmente enamorado –Vaya que sí lo está, por qué sin fijarse dejo caer las 2 cajas de refrescos que traía, en los pies de Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! –Gritó Harry de dolor.  
  
-¡Harry! –Severus y Remus levantaron las cajas.  
  
-¡Tengo piecitos, no tengo piecitos! ¡Por qué los tengo desconchinfladitos! –Lloraba el pobrecito.  
  
-¡Lo siento mucho Harry! –Sirius le pidió que se sentara y ven a Madame Pomfrey acercarse con un botiquín.  
  
-Que bueno que se me ocurrió traerlo –Les pide que le quiten a Harry, los zapatos y los calcetines.  
  
-Perdóname Harry –Vieron que Harry tenía los pies amoratados e hinchados.  
  
-Bueno, con esta poción se te curaran, pero tendrás que tenerlos vendados por tres horas –Le indico la enfermera.  
  
-Pobrecito Harry, todo le pasa –Remus le ayudaba a Poppy, a ponerle la poción a Harry en los pies y a vendarlo.  
  
-Snif –Harry seguía llorando.  
  
-De vez en cuando, es bueno bajar de tu nube –Le dijo Severus a Sirius –Sin duda alguna. El amor te ha dado duro.  
  
-Sí, y para que no ocurra accidente semejante –Remus se giró a verlos –Dile esta misma noche a Naiko lo que sientes por ella –Sirius se sonrojó.  
  
-Pero yo... –Intentaba excusarse.  
  
-Nada, y aparte alguien te la puede quitar. Naiko es muy bonita –Remus le sonríe -, pero no tanto como mi Ceywen –Le aclaró.  
  
-Nadie más bonita que la persona que vive en mi corazón –Dijo Severus.  
  
-Creo que te refieres a Kathie –Dijo Sirius y Severus hizo un gesto de que tal vez. (Que el animago no supo interpretar).  
  
-¡No es cierto, las más bonita es Akiko! –Eso reflejaba que Harry ya se sentía mejor.  
  
-Yo digo que para cada uno, su chica es la más bonita que la otra –Dijo Oliver Wood –Incluso para mi, Aileen es la más bonita de todas –Todos lo abuchean.  
  
-Háganle caso a Wood –Dijo lee Jordan.  
  
-Claro, como tú no tienes chica –Dijo Peeves.  
  
-Cállate que tú tampoco –Se lo regresó Lee Jordan.  
  
-Bueno, bueno ta bien –Peeves fue a ayudara bajar las demás bebidas -¿Por qué falta una coca? –Peeves vio una caja abierta.  
  
-Pregúntale a Severus. Él se la tomó –Sirius lo señaló con la vista.  
  
-Bueno. Tú ya no tomarás refresco –Le dijo Peeves.  
  
-Ajá, sí, ¿y cómo tú los pagaste? –Severus le reclamó.  
  
-Pues tú tampoco los pagaste –Sirius se apuntó.  
  
-Y tú sí ¿no? –Severus se veía molesto.  
  
-Una parte –Sirius rió irónicamente. -Pues yo también pagué una parte –Severus se señaló así mismo.  
  
-Por favor, no discutan –Les pidió Harry.  
  
-No lo haré, si no hasta que Black deje de darse aires de grandeza como lo hacia tu padre –Severus se lo escupió a Sirius en la cara.  
  
-Sí pelotudo, ahorita –Ese insulto hizo que Severus se le aventará encima.  
  
-¡Calma! –Dijo Mc Gonagall.  
  
-No, déjales. Hace mucho que no veía esto –Dumbledore pidió que nadie se les acercara.  
  
-Ya les hacia falta esto –Remus los veía con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahí? –Las chicas que faltaban, llegaron.  
  
-Son Sirius y Severus que se pelean –Dijo Nick casi decapitado, quien tenía puesto un traje de baño (NI yo misma sé como es posible que tenga uno puesto).  
  
-¿Y por qué pelean? –Sheyla fue a dejar las cosas a la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a mi Harry? –Preguntó Akiko al verlo en una silla de playa y con los dos pies vendados.  
  
-Fue Sirius, le dejó caer dos cajas de refrescos en los pies por estar bobalicando –Le informó Remus, quien aún veía la pelea entre sus dos amigos.  
  
-¡Detenlo ahí, Severus! –Le gritó Akiko, quien iba armada de una silla de playa y una sombrilla.  
  
-Dios, pobre Sirius. Espero que haya escrito su testamente –Rika acomodaba más cosas en la mesa.  
  
-¿Y por qué andaba Sirius bobalicando? –Preguntó Ceywen.  
  
-¿Por qué crees? –Remus se volteó a ver disimuladamente a Naiko y Ceywen rió.  
  
-Pobre Sirius, le están dando donde más le duele –Sheyla se puso a ver la pelea con más atención.  
  
Y los dos luchadores llegan rodando hasta la hielera de bebidas.  
  
-¿Una cerveza? –Le ofreció Severus a Sirius.  
  
-Que ¿quieres que te dé hasta con el casco? –Lo amenazó Sirius.  
  
-Anda pues. Y yo te doy con dos cajas de refresco cobrándome lo de Harry –Ambos se vieron a la cara y comenzaron a carcajearse.  
  
-¿Ya acabaron?, bueno. Entonces vayan a ponerse su traje de baño –Les pidió Sinistra.  
  
-No te preocupes, lo tenemos debajo de los pantalones –Sirius y Severus se quitaron todo.  
  
-Wuaw Severus, es la primera vez que te vemos en paños menores –Dijo Angelina Jonson.  
  
-Mmm que raro, la mayoría ya me había visto así –Severus tenía puesta una bermuda negra y roja.  
  
-¡Vamos al mar! –Gritó Remus como un niño pequeño y se aventó un clavado.  
  
-¡Con ese clavado no te doy ni un tres! –Le gritó Sirius, pero después se pesca a Severus de un brazo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre' –Le preguntó.  
  
-Aún no termino contigo, así que iré a ahogarte –Pero en ese momento las chicas ya con sus trajes de baño, hicieron acto de aparición y a Sirius se le escapó la babucha (Severus buscaba el grifo para cerrarle la fuga incontrolable de baba). Especialmente se le salió cuando vio a Naiko. La cual traía un bikini de colores azul y negro.  
  
-¿Quién se acordó de traer vasitos para la baba? –Severus se volteo a ver a las chicas.  
  
-¿Remus? –Ceywen agitó la mano desde la arena.  
  
-¿Qué paso? –Remus se volteó a verla y de repente se quedó estático, como diciendo "Péguenme pa' que reaccione" –Wauw –Murmuró al ver a su novia, ya que aunque Ceywen tenía puesto un tarje de baño de una sola pieza de color negro y amarillo. Se le veía muy bien sobre todo por que tenía la espalda descubierta y corte de pierna francés.  
  
-Fiu, Fiu –Oliver Wood le silbó a Aileen al verla con su Bikini verde oscuro.  
  
-Que lindas se ven todas –Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Cielos, ahí viene Akiko y Sheyla, las dos que faltaban- Stella tenía un Bikini azul cielo puesto, Sam uno verde esmeralda, Ginny uno rosa, Kylie uno naranja, Rubrica uno morado con negro. Ya si habían Bikinis y trajes completos de muchos colores.  
  
-¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó Lee Jordan y las dos se quitaron las batas. Akiko traía puesto un Bikini negro y Sheyla uno dorado, a esta última, Severus se le quedo viendo fijamente, casa que por suerte Kathie no vio.  
  
-Como que he notado que ya no te gusta mi hermana –Le dijo Sirius a Severus.  
  
-No lo sé, es que Kathie ha cambiado mucho –Le confesó.  
  
-Lo sé. Por eso los novios no le duran. Kathalina es muy linda en un principio, pero después saca las uñas –Sirius veía a su hermana nadar.  
  
-Pero a ver que pasa más adelante, a lo mejor sigo con ella –Severus se acercó al mar y metió los pies.  
  
-Te aconsejo que lo pienses bien y cabes con Kathalina en este viaje o te amarres a las consecuencias –Sirius se metió en el mar, más a fondo.  
  
-No sé que hacer, de verdad no sé que hacer –Se cubre la cara con ambas manos y se veía preocupado.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo Severus? –Sheyla se acercó a él.  
  
-Nada, no te preocupes –la vio junto a Yukito -¿Qué hacen? –Les preguntó.  
  
-Ah, Yukito me ayuda a buscar en las ostras sí hay perlas –Le dijo.  
  
-Voy con ustedes –Le dicen que sí.  
  
-¿¡Ya me puedo meter!? –Les gritó Harry a los profesores.  
  
-Sí, ya vamos por ti –Los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a Harry, junto a Poppy, para quitarle las vendas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Viva!!!! –Gritó Harry y se fue corriendo al mar. -Vaya, ahí viene Harry –Dijo Sirius y se sumergió en el agua.  
  
-¿Qué rica! –Harry se aventó al agua a un lado de Ron, Hermione y Draco.  
  
¿Trajo su traje profesor Dumbledore? –le preguntó Percy.  
  
-Claro –El profesor Dumbledore les mostró un traje con florecitas blancas y de azul claro.  
  
-Pues métase al agua –Flitwick lo empujó.  
  
-Sí, ya voy –En ese momento ven llegar una moto acuática con dos personas abordo.  
  
-¿Pensaban no invitarnos al viaje?¨-Losa dos sujetos bajaron de la moto y no eran otros más que Bill y Charlie Weasley.  
  
-¡Bill! –Gritó Kylie y fue a su encuentro.  
  
-¿Kylie? ¿pero qué haces aquí? –Estaba realmente sorprendido.  
  
-También soy bruja, entraré en Hogwarts a los cursos especiales, al igual que Percy, Oliver y los demás.  
  
-¿Han visto a Severus? –Preguntó Kathie.  
  
-Sí, se fue con Sheyla y Yuki a buscar perlas en el fondo del mar.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me avisó? –Dijo molesta, pero de repente otra moto acuática le pasa rozando -¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Le gritó furiosa al piloto.  
  
-Lo siento –Una chica se quitó el casco –Déjenme presentarme. Soy Obscured, pueden decirme Obs y soy la novia de Charlie –Todos la saludan.  
  
-Vaya, así que ya tienes novia –Percy se acercó a saludarla.  
  
-Exactamente –Dijo Charlie y se metió al mar, no sin antes dejar sus cosas donde Ron le indicó que estaban las suyas.  
  
-Voy a dejar también las mías –Bill se fue a la playa y Obs lo siguió, para poner su maleta donde estaban las cosas de las chicas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Uff por fin aquí otro capítulo más del clan.  
  
Bueno agradezco de todo corazón los Reviews y a todas aquellas personas que decidieron participar en este fic.  
  
Los otros capítulos no son largos como este (espero que no les canse leerlo) por la emoción luego los hago kilométricos.  
  
Ok, Cuídense mucho.  
  
Besos a todos.  
  
¿Por qué Demonios no he sacado a Cedric Diggory en este fic? En todo lo que llevo escrito no ha hecho acto de presencia. (No vale la pena que me digan que está muerto, ya que el Sr Crouch también aparece aquí). 


	23. Una declaracion a la Luz de la luna

Capítulo 23  
  
Una declaración bajo al luz de la luna.  
  
Después de dejar sus cosas. Obs se sumergió en el mar.  
  
-La sal del mar es buena –Se frotó los brazos y piernas con ella. Cuando de repente ve a tres personas surgir del agua -... Un momento –Dijo al ver una de ellas -¡Ryddle!  
  
-¿Obs? –Sheyla se acercó nadando hasta ella.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso la gran guardiana de las criaturas mágicas a renunciado? –Preguntó.  
  
-No, pero hay cosas importantes que hacer –Le aclaró y se volteó a ver a Severus y Auki -¿Encontraron perlas? –Les preguntó.  
  
-Yo tres –Severus le puso las perlas en la mano y estas eran de un tamaño grande.  
  
-Yo cuatro –Yukito también se las entregó.  
  
-Gracias –Sheyla salió del mar para guardar las perlas en su bolsita y Obs salió detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Perlas? ¿Tu vanidad llega a mucho? O ¿Es que acaso buscas la perla negra de obsidiana?  
  
-Algo así –Sheyla de nuevo corrió hacia el mar y se sumergió.  
  
-Harry ¿Acaso tú nunca traes contigo alguna foto de tus padres? –Su prima Stella estaba con él.  
  
-Sí, las traía en un guardapelo, pero mis tíos me lo quitaron y nunca me lo devolvieron.  
  
-Mmm que tristeza –Stella lo abrazó.  
  
-Sí, y espero que mis tíos paguen muy caro por eso –Draco se acercó al escuchara Harry.  
  
-¿Tus tíos eran aquellos que estaban en el juicio de Bill? –Harry le asintió al güerito.  
  
-Chicos, ya sálganse para que coman un poco –Poppy y Sprout estaban haciendo carne y hamburguesas.  
  
-¿Comer? Pero sí comimos hace cuatro horas y media –Se quejó Sirius.  
  
-Cierto –Severus salió del mar, y tenía dos perlas más en la mano y se las da a Sheyla.  
  
Por mientras Harry usaba el enorme pecho de Hagrid como colchón, al igual que Draco.  
  
-Veo que te has conseguido un buen flotador, Harry –Dijo Remus quien nadaba junto a Ceywen.  
  
-¿Nadas conmigo, Sirius? –Le preguntó Naiko, quien ya se había aburrido de hacer busitos sola.  
  
-Claro. Me lo hubieras pedido desde hace mucho.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
  
Fueron pasando las horas, y se fueron retirando todos hasta que sólo quedaron los miembros del Clan.  
  
-Tomate esto Remus –Severus le pasó una poción.  
  
-Cierto, hoy es luna llena –Ceywen sacó un termo y sirvió un poco de su contenido en dos vasos –Toma u no Remus, es para que la transformación a lobo no te duela –Remus le agradece y en cambio le pasa a ella uno de la poción mata lobos.  
  
-Ceywen: Recuerda que tienes que darme la receta de tu poción cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts –Le pidió Severus.  
  
-Claro –Ceywen ya tenía puesto un camisón y unos shorts.  
  
-Será bastante interesante ver un lobo macho en traje de baño –Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí, bueno. Y tú piensa que le dirás a Naiko, por que ya sólo te quedan unas cuantas horitas para que oscurezca por completo –Severus seguía tomando refrescos.  
  
-Tú eres Coca adicto –Sirius se volteó a verlo -, y tomaré una antes de que te las acabes –Saca una del empaque.  
  
-Caro, sigo alimentando a mi ulsera, y lo bueno es que Albus aún no me ha visto –Se tomaba las cocas de un solo trago.  
  
-Si Albus te viera, ya me imagino el escándalo que armaría –Severus y Sirius asintieron mientras se imaginaban al director furioso.  
  
-Bueno, hay que meterse al mar, ya que en unos minutos saldrá la luna llena –Sheyla se aventó al agua.  
  
-¿Buscarás más perlas? –le preguntó Yukito.  
  
-No, ahorita es imposible ver las ostras en el fondo del mar –Yukito asintió ante esta razón.  
  
-Cierto, ya mañana las buscaremos –Todos se fueron a nadar, mientras Remus y Ceywen se quedaban en la arena abrazaditos.  
  
-Shey, todavía hay luz de día –Severus desapareció bajo el mar.  
  
-Cierto –Yukito también se sumergió.  
  
-Bueno está bien –Sheyla los siguió.  
  
-¿Acaso Sheyla piensa hacerse una joyería de perlas? –Preguntó Aileen.  
  
-No, lo que ella busca es la perla negra de obsidiana –Dijo Akiko -, peor no me pregunten para que por qué yo ni siquiera lo sé -Akiko se llevó a Harry más para allá.  
  
-Cuidado y le hagas algo indebido a Harry –Sirius amenaza a Akiko con el puño.  
  
-Deja de pensar en eso ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Naiko se acercó a Sirius.  
  
-No, por supuesto que no, pero Harry es mi ahijado –De repente se voltea a verla -¿Puedo hablar contigo más barato? –Naiko estaba sorprendida.  
  
-Sí, claro –se veía preocupada.  
  
-No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Bueno al menos para mi no –Sirius se sumergió bajo el agua.  
  
-¡Sirius, no me dejes sola! –Naiko lo buscaba desde arriba.  
  
-Aquí estoy –Sirius apareció detrás de ella.  
  
-Oye, mejor dime lo que tienes que decirme, de una vez –Sirius dice que no.  
  
-Ya falta poquito par que te lo diga –De nuevo se sumerge.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Las horas pasaron.  
  
-Vean eso; un palo peludo en traje de baño –Dijo Severus al señalar a Remus y Ceywen, quienes ya eran lobitos y estaban dormiditos uno encima del otro.  
  
-Caray, eso no se ve todos los días –Sirius se acercó a ellos –Bueno, yo tengo algo importante que hacer –Se voltea a ver a Naiko -, acompáñame.  
  
-No vayas a regarla –Le dijo Severus por lo bajo.  
  
-Descuida –le palpa el hombro y se llevó a Naiko a una terraza que estaba en la playa.  
  
-¿Qué querías decirme? –Los dos estaban apoyados en el barandal de la terraza.  
  
-Créeme que no es fácil –Suspira -... ya que esto se puede ver sólo con lo más puro que alguien puede tener.  
  
-¿Qué cosa es?, vamos dime –Naiko sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.  
  
-Bueno –Sirius se pasa la mano repetidas veces por el cabello –Bueno, ya vele. Nai ¿te gustaría andar conmigo? –Naiko abrió los ojos enormemente.  
  
-¡Sí, claro que sí! –Dijo ya más respuesta y los dos se perdieron en un beso apasionado.  
  
-¡Bravo! –Aplaudieron los demás.  
  
-Pero ustedes nunca dejan de dar lata –Sirius abrazaba a Naiko por la cintura, y le regala una flor que arranco de una jardinera.  
  
-Ya sólo faltamos nosotros –Fred y George se señalaron así mismos.  
  
-Mentira. Faltan: Rúbrica, Draco y Shey... Ahhhh y las chicas nuevas: Rika, Stella, Kylie y Sam –Dijo Severus.  
  
-Claro, como fuiste el primerito –Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Claro –Dijo Severus como dándose importancia.  
  
-Ajá, sí –Sirius lo puso patas pa' arriba.  
  
-¡Bájame! –le golpeaba las rodillas.  
  
-¡Vas para abajo! –lo aventó a la alberca que estaba a un lado de la terraza.  
  
-¡Severus! –Harry se asomó.  
  
-¿También quieres acompañarlo? Yo hice lo que me pidió y lo baje –Sirius Toma a Harry por los pies, y esta a punto de aventarlo, pero Akiko avienta a Sirius por el balcón y este cae a la alberca, justamente encima de Severus.  
  
-Auch, que golpe –Fred y George se asomaron desde arriba.  
  
-Auuu, mi trasero –Harry se sobaba atrás, por que se golpeó contra el suelo de la terraza a la hora de caer.  
  
-Deja eso y dale las gracias a Akiko –Le dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Sí, pero que duro ta' el suelo, creo que el agua es más blandita –Harry se seguía sobando.  
  
-En ese caso... -Sheyla hace cara de maldita y carga a Harry sobre sus hombros (claro soy strong woman).  
  
-¡No espe... -Harry fue arrojado a la alberca y de nuevo se llevó otro golpe.  
  
-Ay Dios, creo que aquí quieren matarme –Severus se sobó la cabeza.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Sirius? –le preguntó Naiko.  
  
-¡Sí amor, no te preocupes! –la saluda desde la alberca.  
  
-Miren nada más –Ven subir a los dos lobitos.  
  
-Mientras no les nazca el instinto animal, todo estará bien. No pensamos tener una camada de lobitos muy pronto –Sheyla sonrió y se sentó en el barandal.  
  
-Dirás una camada de hombres lobo –Akiko sonrió.  
  
-Sí tienes razón... digamos que si se pueden tener hasta tres hijos en casos normales, claro sí es que ellos son humanos, peor no quiero pensar en cuantos tendrían si están como lobos –Sheyla tomó una copa con vino y se la llevó a los labios –Simplemente delicioso -Se limpio los labios.  
  
-¿Y no crees que el agua de la alberca esté más rica? –Sonrió Akiko maldosamente.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? –Sheyla la vio fijamente.  
  
-¡A esto! –La empuja desde el balcón y Sheyla cae en la alberca.  
  
-¡Shey! –Ante el asombro de todos, Severus la atrapó entre sus brazos -¿estás bien? –le preguntó.  
  
-Sí, pero será mejor que me sueltes, no creo que a Kathie le agrade mucho esto, si se entera –Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Cierto, puedes tener razón –Para suerte de Severus, Kathie había decidido irse a dormir al hotel con los demás.  
  
-No sé, como que pienso que Kathie es muy sangrona –Dijo Aileen.  
  
-Sí, así es mi hermana -Sirius salió del agua y se secó con una toalla.  
  
-Cambio mucho –Dijo Hermione, quien tomaba un refresco con Ron Weasley (este punto hay que aclararlo, por que podrían pensar en otro ron).  
  
-Y sí sigue así, Severus la va a dejar –Los gemelos Weasley asienten.  
  
-Bueno. Hay que salir a levantar las casas de campaña –Severus salió de la alberca y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todas las casa de campaña.  
  
-Vengan, vamos –Todos comenzaron a armarlas.  
  
--Yo soy una experta en esto –Dijo Akiko.  
  
-Claro, como siempre te mando a dormir afuera cuando me haces enojar –Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-¿Quieres apostar? –Preguntó Akiko.  
  
-Muy bien, ¡Dejen que Akiko levante todas las tiendas de campaña! –Dijo Sheyla con voz determinante.  
  
-¡Yo no quise decir eso! –Akiko se puso de pie y bastante molesta.  
  
-¿Ah, no? Entonces no alardees –Sheyla se fue caminando por la arena.  
  
-Creo que has perdido a tu amiga –Wood se puso una mano en la barbilla.  
  
-No te apures, ese es nuestro deporte preferido, aunque no te lo recomiendo que te metas con ella. Sheyla sabe hacer unos ganchos realmente espectaculares, que te pueden dejar en el hospital por meses, incluso por años en el peor de los casos –Akiko levantaba una tienda de campaña.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude, hermana? –Yukito se acercó a ella.  
  
-Vaya, ya te estabas tardando –Akiko le avienta otra tienda de campaña.  
  
-A ver, veamos –Lee las instrucciones –No todas las tiendas de campaña se arman igual –Se tumbó en la arena.  
  
-¿Ya acabaron? –Sheyla se acercó de nuevo.  
  
-¿Acaso ya la vez armada? –Gruñó Akiko.  
  
-Mmm no creo que una experta se tarde tanto –Ven que en su mano trae otra perla.  
  
-¿Te metiste a nadar, Shey? –preguntó Severus un poco sacado de onda.  
  
-No, me encontré una almeja en la arena y por suerte tenía una perla –La guarda en su bolsita acostumbrada.  
  
-Listo, ya está la primera –Akiko se sacudió las manos.  
  
-¿Cómo cuántas faltan? –Harry se metía por un lado de la casa y salía por otro (era una casa de doble entrada).  
  
-Mira, esta casa está perfecta para dos personas –Dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Para ti y Nai? –Preguntó Severus.  
  
-Por supuesto que no imbécil, para mi y Harry –Sirius le estampó la caja con todo y tienda de campaña incluida, a Severus en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Zaz! Creo que lo desmayaste –Dijo Naiko quien se hincó a un lado de Severus.  
  
-Le diste muy duro, y sobre todo con esa cosa –Sheyla le tocó la cabeza a Severus.  
  
-Que va, lo mandé a dormir con los angelitos –Sirius estaba muy quitado de la pena  
  
-Lo bueno es que no fue eternamente –Seguían levantando las tiendas de campaña.  
  
-¿Qué te diría Dumbledore, si te hubiera visto? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Me hubiera felicitado –De repente vieron a Severus incorporarse -¿Ya te despertaste? –Vieron que se sobaba la cabeza.  
  
-¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor Sirius? –Le pidió Severus. Mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza.  
  
-Ya voy ¿Qué quieres? –Se acercó a verlo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Ven, sólo quiero decirte algo –Lo llamó con la mano y cuando Sirius se acercó -¡Toma! –Le estampo la misma caja, que el le estampo hace unos momentos.  
  
-¡Sirius! –Naiko corrió a su lado, mientras Sirius en el suelo veía estrellitas a su alrededor.  
  
-Para que aprendas a no golpearme –Severus se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a armar más tiendas de campaña.  
  
-Ustedes siempre tendrán pleito casado –Dijo Naiko.  
  
-Mientras Sirius me siga golpeando, así será –Severus saca unas varillas de una funda.  
  
-¿Sabes armar casas de campaña? –Se le acercó Harry.  
  
-Sí –Severus se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Me enseñas? –Harry lo siguió –Es que no creo que Sirius sepa armar tiendas de campaña Harry ayudaba a Severus a cargar las cosas.  
  
-Yo también lo dudo. Harry, pásame la varilla más larga –Le enseña una que está en el piso.  
  
-Toma –Harry se la extiende -¿Y con quién dormirás? –Preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a meter la varilla en la lona.  
  
-Con Draco –Dijo mientras apoyaba ya la primera varilla en el suelo.  
  
-¿Quién ha visto las estacas de esta tienda? –Akiko alzaba todo lo que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Te sentaste en ellas –Le señaló Sheyla.  
  
-Cierto, y supuestamente para no perderlas –Se para y las ve.  
  
-Lo bueno es que no se hundieron –Sheyla la ayudaba.  
  
-En eso vuelves a tener razón –Akiko ya había terminado de armar su tienda y la de Sheyla.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos? –Sirius por fin reaccionó.  
  
-Pues ahí vamos –Severus y Harry ya habían terminado también de armar la tienda de campaña, mientras los gemelos Weasley perseguían a la suya, ya que no le habían puesto las estacas.  
  
-Tanto que nos tardamos en armarla y ahora esto –Los dos corrían tras ella.  
  
-Eso les pasa por no poner las estacas cuando debían –Yukito les ayudaba, y 20 minutos después ya estaban todas armadas.  
  
-Bueno, ahorita regreso –Severus se dirigió hacia los lobitos Remus y Ceywen –No me vayan a morder –Les puso una correa para tenerlos ahí, uno cerca del otro, pero lo suficiente mente lejos, para que no los dominaran sus instintos animales no los dominaran, y ambos lo miraban sonrientes, con las lengüitas de fuera y moviendo las colitas –Sí, yo también los quiero a ambos –los acarició.  
  
-Severus, hemos traído un poco de comida y agua para ellos, por si les da hambre y sed en la noche –Severus se giró y vio detrás de él a Draco y Harry.  
  
-Gracias –Tomó los platos en sus manos y se los puso enfrente a los dos lobitos mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Draco? –Le preguntó Harry al ver que este veía detenidamente al profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Sabes Harry? -Le dijo en un susurro –Ya sé que han sido varias las ocasiones en que lo que lo he visto, pero aún no puedo creer que Severus sonría –Harry ahora le sonrió a Draco.  
  
-Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo hizo –los dos susurraban.  
  
-Les aseguro que él más sorprendido fui yo – Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a Severus detrás de ellos y sonriéndoles de una manera muy dulce.  
  
-Caray Severus, me cae que tú tienes oídos biónicos –Dijo Harry y Draco rió.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--Puede decirse que sí, bueno. Vamos todos a las tiendas de campaña, creo que Sirius ya debe de estar desesperado por ti –Se lleva a ambos –Entrega inmediata para Sirius –Aventó a Harry dentro de la tienda de campaña.  
  
-Auch ahora los servicios de paquetería son más salvajes –Sirius levantó a Harry del suelo -¿Qué paso Draco? –Sirius miró a Draco pensativo.  
  
-¿Acaso sigues pensando en lo de hace rato? –Harry se giró a verlo.  
  
-No, ahora estoy pensando en cual es el apellido de soltera de mi madre –Pasa a la tienda de campaña de Harry y Sirius y ve que esta ya está adaptada por dentro.  
  
-Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que descubrirse. Tu madre se apellida Black –Los tres se voltearon atónitos a verlo –Sí Draco, tú eres mi sobrino –El que menos lo creía era Harry.  
  
-Pero eso... -Quiso una explicación.  
  
-Lo sé, lo mantuve en secreto por muchos años –Draco y Harry se voltearon a ver.  
  
-Entonces Draco sería como mi primo y Severus como mi tío, claro sí este se casa con Kathie –Harry parecía feliz.  
  
(Para la información del parentesco de Black con Malfoy; favor de leer el libro 5 de Harry Potter de Rowling).  
  
-Y también eres tío de Akiko –Draco se referiría a Sirius.  
  
-Cierto, tío político –Ven a Severus preocupado -¿Ocurre algo? –Sirius le pasó una mano sobre los hombros.  
  
-Sí, no creo que terminando este viaje, continué yo con Kathie –Ahora los otros tres lo veían asombrados.  
  
-Y hace días le comenté que yo también lo dudo. Catalina debe cambiar, o si no nunca podrá casarse –Sirius arreglaba las camas para él y Harry.  
  
-Bueno –Severus voltea a ver hacia fuera mediante una pequeña ventana que se hallaba en la tienda de campaña.  
  
-Un momento ¿Quién camina a lado de Akiko? –Señaló Harry.  
  
-No sé ¿vamos tras ellos? –Los cuatro salieron de la tienda de campaña y siguieron a Akiko y a su acompañante a una distancia prudente.  
  
-¿A dónde van estos? –Sheyla salió de su tienda de campaña detrás de los cuatro muchachos, que seguían a Akiko y su acompañante.  
  
-Mira Fred, hay desfile o fila de Conga le señaló Fred a su gemelo la fila que seguía Sheyla de los cuatro muchachos, los cuales iban detrás de Akiko y su acompañante.  
  
-¡Vamos! –Los gemelos salieron detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué andará haciendo mi Sirius? –Naiko vio a los gemelos correr detrás de una fila donde iba Sheyla, siguiendo a cuatro muchachos (entre ellos Sirius), los cuales iban detrás de Akiko y su acompañante.  
  
-¿De qué trata esto? –Ron y Hermione también alcanzaron a la fila que Naiko siguió detrás de los gemelos, los cuales se pusieron detrás de Sheyla, la cual seguía a cuatro muchachos que a su vez seguían a Akiko y su acompañante.  
  
-Es lo que yo quiero saber... Que se traen estos cuatro –Sheyla se asomó detrás de los matorrales donde todos se habían escondido para ver que hacían Akiko y su acompañante -... ¡Ah! –Exclamó –Bueno chicos, no es nada, es Akiko hablando de cosas sin importancia con su hermano –Anda vámonos –Sheyla empujó a todos.  
  
-Diablos, quiero ir al baño –Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pues ve –Le dijo Severus.  
  
-Pero los baños públicos ya están cerrados –Dijo.  
  
-Entonces transfórmate en perro y ve a uno de los postes –Le dijo Severus.  
  
-Sí tú como no –Sirius se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Mira, sería más penoso que lo hicieras como humano –Lo ve fijamente.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón –Sirius se transformó en un gran perro negro y se fue a un poste que estaba en la playa.  
  
-Esto sí no me lo pierdo –Severus lo siguió -¡Sirius sonríe! –Severus sacó una cámara y le tomó una foto a Canuto cuando hacía sus necesidades biológicas.  
  
-Grrrr –El perro comenzó a ladrarle furioso y persiguió a Severus como tal perro entrenado persigue a un ladrón y Severus iba muerto de la risa, y se encerró en su tienda de campaña.  
  
-¿Qué te traes? –Le preguntó Draco.  
  
-Se esconde la cámara detrás y por lo mientras con Sheyla.  
  
-Otro poco más y te descubren transformándote –Sheyla se dirigió hacia una chica, cuyos ojos rojos parecían de fuego y sus alas de vampiro capaces de cortar el viento y hacerle cumplir su voluntad.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? –Akiko no entendía.  
  
-A que Harry y los demás casi te descubren, pero los corrí, al único que alcanzaron a ver fue a Yukito ¿O debería decir Yue?-Sheyla cruzó los brazos –Pero como que no se fijaron bien en su transformación.  
  
-Vaya –Akiko regresa a su nivel normal.  
  
-Yue ¿puedo preguntarte quien te dirige? –Sheyla lo vio de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Sí claro, era Morgana... Ella me dirigió después que Clow y Sakura dejaron las cartas, aunque Sakura las dejo muy joven –Se notaba triste.  
  
-Se nota que extrañas mucho a Clow y Sakura, pero bueno. Con que quedaste con Morgana, vaya; ella es buena. Una espiritista, Sí la recuerdo, ella fue una de mis mejores alumnas –Sheyla se sentó en al arena.  
  
-Pero no creo que te siga dando gusto –realmente quiero que tú me dirijas ahora, puesto que Morgana, se a unido a tu primo –Dijo Yue con un tono sombrío.  
  
-Me debes de estar bromeando –Sheyla se paró de golpe.  
  
-No, así fue –Yue regresa a su estado de Yukito –Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
De regreso con Severus y Sirius, este último jalaba la tienda de campaña furiosamente y la mordía, pero ésta era muy resistente, hasta que Sirius recuperó su forma normal, pero aún así el cierra de la tienda de campaña, por la parte interna tenía un candado.  
  
-¡Severus Snape, te ordeno que en este momento me des esa cámara, con el rollo incluido, sí no me convertiré en un asesino verdaderamente! –Severus el hacía burla a Sirius, mostrando al silueta o sombra de la cámara desde el interior de la tienda de campaña -¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Alohomora! –Agitó su varita y abrió la tienda de campaña –Dame la cámara si no quieres que tu cara se tiña de rojo –Estaba apretando los dientes.  
  
-Vaya, pero ni una broma resistes. La cámara no tiene rollo, es más ni sirve –Severus le muestra la cámara –Y sí quieres, puedes hacer el hechizo para aparecer cosas o buscar el rollo por toda la casa –Le indicó.  
  
-Vale, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo –Sirius dejó de apretarle el cuello a Severus y zangolotearlo.  
  
-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer –Decía Severus mientras se sobaba el cuello.  
  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –Sirius le apuntó con la varita a la cara.  
  
-Ok, ok –Severus se sentó en la cama.  
  
-Nos veremos después –Sirius salió de la tienda de campaña.  
  
-Que pase buena noche –Le dijo Severus antes de que abandonara por completo la tienda de campaña.  
  
-Igualmente –Sirius salió y cerró el cierra de la tienda, mientras que afuera dos lobitos le aullaban a la luna –Más vale que te calles Lupin, si no quieres que me haga un abrigo con tu piel –El lobito sin prestarle atención siguió aullando.  
  
-Déjalo pobrecito –Sirius vio venir detrás de él a Sheyla, Akiko y Yukito.  
  
-Y si no te parece te pones unas orejeras y listo –Le dijo Akiko.  
  
-¿Tú me darías unas? –La retó Sirius.  
  
-Claro –Akiko sonrió y le puso las dos mitades de un coco en las orejas –Para que aprendas –Se va tarareando una canción de burla.  
  
-Diablos –Sirius echaba humo hasta por las orejas.  
  
-La solución e s muy simple: Pon un quietus dentro de tu tienda de campaña, ya sí no escucharas los ruidos de afuera –Sheyla le dio esa idea.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón –Sirius despareció detrás de su tienda de campaña y vio a Harry ya dormidito.  
  
-Bueno, creo que Harry estaba muy rendido –Sheyla lo vio desde la entrada.  
  
-Parece que sí, Bueno. Hasta mañana –Cuando Sheyla se marcha. Sirius cierra la tienda de campaña.  
  
-¡No, a Severus nooooooooo! –Harry gritó en sueños y eso hizo a Sirius brincar.  
  
-Harry –Sirius lo sacude.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? –Harry vio a todos lados.  
  
-Era una pesadilla Harry –Sirius se comienza a poner su pijama.  
  
-De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla –Harry encoge sus piernas y abrazando a sus rodillas, esconde la cara en ella y comienza a sollozar –Ya es la tercera vez que la tengo –Sirius se acerca a él.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Harry –Sirius lo volvió a acostar, hay sueños que suelen ser repetitivos y son sólo eso... sueños –Sirius le dio a entender.  
  
-Pero los míos se vuelven reales –Harry no había dejado de convencerse de eso.  
  
-No todos Harry, no todos. Recuérdalo –Ve su reloj –Bueno ya es hora de que me duerma. Buenas noches –Sirius se va a su cama y se queda dormido.  
  
-Espero que tengas razón Sirius –Harry se tapa la cabeza con la cobija y se queda dormido.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A la mañana siguiente vieron que Remus y Ceywen ya eran humanos de nuevo y platicaban con Severus.  
  
-Buenos días –Severus saludó a Harry y Sirius cuando los vio venir.  
  
-Bueno días Severus –dijo Harry y volteaba a todos lados.  
  
-¿A quién buscas? –Preguntó Severus.  
  
-A Draco –No lo veía por ningún lado.  
  
-Él aún duerme, lo que pasa es que lo atacaron los mosquitos –Le explicó Severus –, y yo le tuve que poner una poción, para desaparecerle los piquetes –En las manos tenía las dos correas con las que amarró a los dos lobitos, y ene ese instante ven salir a Akiko y Yukito cada cual de su tienda y al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Hola! –Saludan los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Vaya, ahora sí creo que son hermanos –Dijo Sirius al verlos.  
  
-¿Eh? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver y para su sorpresa los dos traían un traje de baño negro, y en la pierna derecha de la bermuda de Yukito había una luna plateada y en la parte derecha del bikini de Akiko había también una luna plateada -¡Oye, te pusiste un traje del mismo estilo que el mío! –Se pusieron a discutir entre ellos.  
  
-Son tal para cual –Mientras los veían discutir, los gemelos Weasley salían de su tienda.  
  
-¡No discutan! –Les decían los gemelos mientras corrían al mar.  
  
-Fred trae mi traje y yo el de él –Dijo George antes del chapuzón.  
  
-Que locos –Dijo Sheyla y los siguió.  
  
-¿A qué hora vendrán a buscarnos? –Akiko se sentó en la arena.  
  
-Como por las dos de la tarde. Así que será mejor que vayamos recogiendo todo –Remus se acercó a las tiendas de campaña y comenzó a guardar todo.  
  
-Sí, y si tenemos tiempo, pues ya nos pondremos a jugar –Severus fue a ayudar a Remus.  
  
-Cierto, será mejor que guardemos nuestras cosas –Las chicas se metieron en las tiendas de campaña para sacar todo.  
  
-Lo bueno es que no traemos mucho –Aileen guardaba todo en su bolsita playera.  
  
-Y lo bueno es que tú si quisiste quedarte con nosotros –Sheyla se puso su mochila al hombro.  
  
-¿Ya te vas a ir? –Aileen la miró extrañada.  
  
-Sí, nos veremos al rato –Después de alzar lo que le correspondía, Sheyla se fue.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? –Severus la alcanzó y ya estaba vestido.  
  
-Iré a dar un pequeño paseo fuera d e Grecia, tengo ganas de ir a Francia –Le explica.  
  
-Mmm iré contigo, no puedo permitir que vayas sola –Le aclaró.  
  
-Creo que Sirius te ha contagiado y aparte a tu novia no le agradará –Le dijo Sheyla.  
  
-Eso no importa, yo soy libre –Severus agarró su mochila y se la echo al hombro -. Ahí le avisan a Albus que llegaremos en la noche –Los otros asienten.  
  
Severus y Sheyla van a una de las tantas terminales de Grecia, y abordan el tren que los llevará a Francia.  
  
-¿Gustan alguno? –Una señorita les pasó unos refrescos.  
  
-Gracias –Dijo Severus mientras los tomaba -, aquí tienes el tuyo –Le dio a Sheyla uno de fresa.  
  
-Gracias –Sheyla le toma un poco con un popote (pajita).  
  
-¿No quieres nada de comer? Nos venimos con el estómago vacío, y el viaje va a ser un poco largo –Ahora le pasa un Sándwich.  
  
-Sí, gracias –Se lo comienza a comer –Oye ¿Qué le dirás a Kathie, cuándo se de cuenta de que no estás allá? –Sheyla parecía preocupada.  
  
Que te acompañe por qué ibas a comprar unas cosas y que te ayudaría a traerlas –Le toma un sorbo a su coca.  
  
-¿Y piensas que los chicos le dirán una mentira? –Severus cayó en cuenta de que Sheyla podría estar en lo cierto.  
  
-No creo que ellos me traicionen –Severus se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón.  
  
-Pues esperemos –Sheyla se volteo a ver el paisaje.  
  
-Ellos ya no son como antes –Severus también giró la cabeza, para ver el paisaje.  
  
-Es una pena –Dijo Sheyla de repente.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? –Quiso saber Severus.  
  
-Que existan personas que no sepan apreciar lo bello de este mundo –Puso su barbilla sobre su mano derecha.  
  
-¿Cómo tu primo por ejemplo? –Sheyla asintió ante la pregunta de Severus –Bueno, es cierto. Aunque en un principio yo también era así –Le confesó.  
  
-Pero Harry te hizo cambiar –Sheyla se giró a verlo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Exacto. La persona a la que más detestaba en estos momentos, fue la que me hizo ver las cosas de diferente forma –Severus sonrío –Que irónica es la vida –Tomó otro sorbo a su refresco.  
  
-Esta fue una de las tantas ocasiones donde vez que tu peor enemigo tiene encerrado dentro de él a tu mejor amigo –Ahora Severus asintió ante las palabras de la chica.  
  
-Y lo mismo ocurrió con Sirius, y al igual con Draco y Harry –Ambos rieron.  
  
-Sí James te viera con Sirius y su hijo, yo creo que se desmayaría –Dijo Sheyla.  
  
-No lo creo, James era alguien especial en su forma de ser –El tren hace su primera parada en un pequeño pueblo europeo.  
  
-En 6 paradas más nos bajamos –Sheyla sacó un mapa.  
  
-De acuerdo – Severus también observó el mapa.  
  
-Por otra parte parece ser que Ron ya no es el mejor amigo de Harry –Sheyla dobló el mapa y lo guardó.  
  
-Pero yo quiero que lo siga siendo. Yo no pretendo ocupar su lugar, y es por eso también, que decidí acompañarte a este viaje –Severus contestó con toda la sinceridad de este mundo.  
  
-Sí, pero aunque Ron y Harry siguen siendo amigos ambos viven en mundos muy diferentes. Harry está cambiando y eso se demostró cuando te brindó su amistad –Severus inclinó levemente al cabeza.  
  
-Sí no hubiera sido pro él, en estos momentos no sé en donde estaría –Una señorita se les acerco y se llevó los trastes sucios y los cascos de los refrescos.  
  
-¿Y no tienes planes a futuro? –Les dieron otros refrescos.  
  
-Sí. Este será mi último año en Hogwarts, como profesor de pociones. Regresaré a la música y planeó hacer un viaje muy largo –Le comentó.  
  
-¿Y a dónde? –Sheyla abrió una revista.  
  
-Me encantaría conocer Japón y América. También África por los ritmos africanos –Se oía emocionado.  
  
-¿Y del grupo? –El tren por lo mientras hizo su segunda parada.  
  
-Lo haré con los chicos que formaron mi antiguo grupo, y tal vez le diga a Akiko que entre por una temporada, sí es que ella lo desea –Sheyla sonrió –Sí quieres, tú también puedes entrar –Ahora ella rió abiertamente.  
  
-No gracias, yo no cantó ni en la regadera –Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. 


	24. La desición de Severus sobre Kathie

Capítulo XXIV

Francia y la decisión de Severus sobre Kathie

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas en el tren muggle parecían lentas y en uno de los vagones, dos muchachos dormitaban.

-Esta cosa es mucho más lenta que Ollivander –Dijo Severus con una gran cara de queja.

-El pobre Ollivander ya no puede ni caminar –Sheyla le respondió con mucha flojera.

-Y para variar varias vacas están cruzando la vía –El profesor de pociones las señaló y vio un letrero que indicaba que ahí era cruce de animales.

-Ay Dios, que los parientes de Harry se apuren –Cuando dijo eso Sheyla, sonó una carcajada que más bien parecían dos -¿Te reíste tú? –Le preguntó a Severus.

-No –Severus negó aunque estaba sonriendo.

-Entonces quién fue –Los dos se voltearon a ver.

-No lo sé –Severus se alzó un poco en su asiento y vio a los pasajeros que tenían atrás y estos eran un par de viejitos dormidos –Ellos no fueron –de nuevo se sentó en su lugar -¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –La vio que se asomaba debajo del asiento.

-Creo que tenemos colados –Sheyla pasó una mano debajo del asiento y sacó a Harry.

-¡Harry! –Dijo Severus asombrado.

-Y no viene solo –Al oír a Sheyla; Severus metió una mano debajo del asiento y sacó a Draco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les preguntó.

-No es justo que ustedes se diviertan solos –Dijo Draco en tal tono que parecía que no eran los únicos, mientras veía a dos personas que leían un diario muggle, y Severus al verlos se puso detrás de sus asientos.

-Perdón –Les dijo a los pasajeros de los otros asientos ¿me permiten? –Dos niños lo vieron asombrados y se hicieron a un lado y Severus se hincó entre los dos chiquillos y se asomo al otro asiento –Hola Fred, Hola George –Los saludó por encima de sus cabezas.

-Ah, hola Sevie –Los dos vieron a Draco como diciéndole "chismoso" y Draco y Harry sólo se reían.

-Bueno, sólo espero que los otros se imaginen que vienen con nosotros –Severus regresó a su lugar –Creo que los animales han dejado de pasar –Se sentó y el tren inició su marcha.

-Oye Sevie ¿es cierto que te irás de Hogwarts? –Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí ya oíste todo, para que preguntas –Por lo mientras Draco se chupaba el refresco de Severus -¡Oye, ese era mío!

-Lo siento, lo vi huerfanito –Sin darle importancia se lo seguía tomando –Y es para que veas que estoy agarrando las mañas del Clan -Sonrió

-N' hombre, en segundo te volaste un regalo –Le recordó Harry (Esto s e ve en la peli de la cámara de los secretos).

-Cierto –Aún no soltaba el chesco –Aparte el calor debajo de los asientos es sofocante.

-¿Y por que se escondieron debajo de los asientos? –Le preguntó Severus.

-Lo que pasa es que ya solamente Fred y George alcanzaron boleto y nosotros nos tuvimos que meter debajo de su asiento y venir gateando hasta acá sin que el de los boletos se diera cuenta –Aclaró Draco.

-Ya veo, tienen suerte de que ya haya pasado –Severus cerró los ojos.

-Oye –Harry le sacudió una mano a Severus -¿Y yo voy a estar en tu grupo? –Harry seguía hablando.

-Por supuesto que sí, aparte sabes cantar muy bien –Los dos señores que estaban sentados detrás de Severus y Sheyla le cambiaron el lugar a los gemelos, para que estuvieran más cerca de sus amigos y otros se bajaron para dejarles los lugares a Harry y Draco.

-Muchas gracias –Ambos niños le agradecieron a los viajeros.

-Bueno, espero que Albus no se moleste –Dijo Severus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que se fueron? –Albus no podía creerles a Sirius y a Remus.

-Pues sí –Respondió Remus.

-Y si Harry se fue con ellos, juro que esta vez si le jalaré las orejas –Sirius estaba molesto.

-Y no sólo se fue él con Sheyla y Severus -Naiko comenzó a hablar.

-¿Severus se fue? –Pregunto Kathalina preocupada y un poco molesta.

-Pues ya sabes que del tirano despiadado, a pasado a ser el buen samaritano –Dijo Remus haciendo una pose de santo.

-Pero no tiene que acompañar a todas las que él quiera –Kathalina cruzó los brazos.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Severus no es tu prisionero, él puede ir a donde le plazca –Sirius la agarró del brazo bruscamente -. Sheyla no te lo está quitando. Ella fue a Francia para comprar unas cosas y Severus fue para ayudarle –La suelta -. Te lo digo como última vez: Cambia de una vez por todas o también lo perderás como a tus otros novios –Se da la vuelta.

-¡Pero tú corriste a mis antiguos pretendientes! –Dijo Kathalina casi llorando de coraje.

-No a todos hermanita, no a todos –Sirius se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda y se fue silbando.

-Creo que fuiste un poco rudo con tu hermana –Naiko le dio alcance.

-Créeme que he sido peor con ella en otras ocasiones –Abrazó a Naiko por la cintura -. Yo a aprendía a ser mejor persona cuando estuve encerrado en Azkaban por más de 10 largos años –Ambos se sientan debajo de una sombrilla.

-A lo mejor aún es tiempo de que cambie –Naiko no quería que Sirius se peleara muy feo con su hermana.

-Puede que tengas razón –Pide dos refrescos.

-¿Han visto a Akiko y Yuki? –Pregunto Kylie quien venía de la mano de Bill Weasley.

-De nuevo en el tren que va rumbo a Francia. Severus cantaba unas canciones y los gemelos Weasley se ponían a recoger "limosna para el cantante" entre los pasajeros, hasta que Severus los pescó.

-Regresen de inmediato el dinero a sus dueños –Les ordenó.

-Pero Sevie… -Sin decir nada; Severus les señaló de forma enérgica a los pasajeros y los gemelos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

-Así me gusta –De nuevo Severus toma su lugar.

-¿Para qué querían el dinero? –Les preguntó Sheyla.

-Para comprar más bromas –Se sentaron los dos con caritas molestas.

-Sí, ¿pero conocen la palabra ahorro?. Sí no se gastaran todo su dinero en la primera broma que ven… Les aseguro que se comprarían mejores –Mientras Severus hablaba, le trajeron otro refresco (el cual Draco se tomó en un santiamén) -. ¡Oye, ya deja de tomarte mis refrescos! –Le gritó al chico platinado pero no en mala onda.

-Es que eres muy lento para tomarlos –Draco le hizo un gesto de "No importa que me los esté tomando".

-Ajá sí –Ahora el molesto era Severus.

-Creo que escribiré un libro sobre esto –Dijo Draco como dándose importancia.

-Sí como Gilderoy Lockhart: "Draco: el chico chupa chescos, él único que ha logrado matar de sed al profesor más terrible de Hogwarts: Severus Snape" -Todos rieron del título de Harry.

-Pero por una parte es verídico –De nuevo risas cuando de pronto…

-¡Estación de Francia! –Gritó uno de los cuidadores de los vagones.

-Bueno chicos: éste es nuestro destino –Todos bajaron atrás de Sheyla.

-Vaya, si que se tardaron Asombrados, los 6 vieron sentados en unas butacas de espera de la estación a Yuki y Akiko.

-¿Cómo puede ser qué ustedes llegaran antes que nosotros? –Sheyla parecía perpleja.

-Hay algo que se llama tele-transportación –Dijo Akiko en burla.

-Pues yo prefiero el método tradicional –Dijo Sheyla como si no le importara lo que le dijo Akiko.

-Como siempre, nunca le das importancia a lo que te digo –le dijo muy dolida.  
-¿Y tú si? –Sheyla se fue escalones a bajo, cuando de pronto…

-¡Cuidado Shey! –Una luz escarlata va a darle, pero Severus al avienta y él queda herido de un hombro.

-¡Sevie! –Harry y Draco corren hacia donde está él.

-¿Estás bien? –Sheyla se acerca a él.

-Yo no importo, tu seguridad es primero –Se pone de pie y sujetándose aún el hombro.

-¡Es Morgana! –De repente Yuki señala uno de los pisos superiores,

-¿Qué hará aquí? –Sheyla se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

-No sé –Yuki estaba sacado de onda.

-Lo más lógico es que quiera matar a Shey –Opinaron los gemelos.

-No quiero aceptarlo –Yuki se sentó en otra de las butacas -, pero podría ser cierto –Apoyó su barbilla en sus manos.

-Sí es así, se ha elegido el peor momento –Severus también se sentó en la banca y retiró la mano del hombro herido.

-¡Sevie, estás sangrando! –Le señaló Harry.

-¡Es cierto! –Lo secundó Draco.

-¡Una ambulancia, una ambulancia! –Gritaban los gemelos Weasley dando círculos por al estación.

-Háganme el favor de sentarse! –Severus los jaló a ambos –Yo estoy bien esto no es nada –Se señala el hombro herido.

-Severus acompáñame, vamos a la clínica de la estación –Le pidió Sheyla.

-Pero yo… -Quería hablar, pero Sheyla lo paró.

-Esa herida podría infectarse y aparte… -baja la cabeza -. Esto te ocurrió por mi culpa –Severus perplejo la siguió y en una botica Sheyla consiguió alcohol muggle, agua oxigenada y unas vendas.

-¿Por tu culpa dices? -Por fin pudo preguntar Severus mientras Sheyla le pedía que se sentara en una esquina.

-Sí, así fue –Pone todo en el piso.

-Por supuesto que no. Shey, yo te salvé porque… -De repente titubeó -. No sé que haría si algo malo te pasara –Sheyla se quedó estática con el frasco de alcohol, al oír eso.  
-Severus –Dijo en un susurro. Pero después alzó la vista -. Quítate la playera, para que pueda curarte –Le dijo.

-De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo –Severus se retira la playera.

-Muy bien comencemos –Sheyla comenzó a curarlo –. Y dices que no fue grave –Severus tenía una herida profunda que le abarcaba desde el hombro hasta un poco más abajo.

-Pero como una chica tan linda como tú me esta curando, no tengo por qué quejarme –Al oír eso Sheyla se sonrojó –Jejejeje –Se rió Severus.

-Si te oyera Kathalina –Dijo Sheyla en otro susurro.

-¡Bah!, pues que se entere –Dijo Severus muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Cómo puedes ser… -Pero Sheyla no pudo terminar ya que Severus la besó en ese momento.

-Soy así con ella porque ya no siento nada por ella –Shey la miró asombrado –Kathalina ya no es como antes. Ella cambió, se volvió muy seca y posesiva. En cambio tú –De nuevo la besa (¿Debería decir me besa?), pero más apasionadamente –, me gustaste des que te vi –La abraza.

-Tse, tse mira eso Fred, Severus ya tiene a dos y nosotros que somos gemelos no tenemos ni una –Severus y Sheyla voltearon y vieron a los otros 6 detrás de ellos.

-Shey, dijiste que lo vendarías, no que lo enamorarías –Sheyla sonrojada le da un coco a Akiko –Auch, jejeje y te has sonrojado –Saca una cámara –Esa foto no al tengo en mi álbum -Antes de que pudiera sacar la foto, Sheyla le reventó su cámara psíquicamente.

-Como que no te gustan las fotos –Rió Yukito.

-Cuando lo hace tu hermana por molestar, no –Sheyla se va molesta y Severus corre detrás de ella.

-Oye, lo siento –Le dice y la agarra por el hombro.

-No es tu culpa, me choca Akiko cuneado se comporta así ¿acaso cree que no tengo sentimientos? –Sheyla había aprendido a no llorar y apretó los puños fuertemente cuando sintió que las lágrimas se le saltarían.

-Eres humano –Severus al abrazó -. Y sobre esto. Se lo mantendremos en secreto a Kathalina, hasta que sea el momento –Ambos salieron d e la estación agarrados de la mano.

-¡Oigan! –Los otros 6 les dieron alcance –ya andaban dejando sus maletas –Se las dan.

-Pero por eso están ustedes, para que nos las traigan –Severus tomó al suya y al de Sheyla.

-Claro, siempre y cuando nos pagues –Opinó Fred.

-Si trabajaras bien te pagaría –Severus se dirige hacia un kiosco de turismo -¿Puede venderme un mapa por favor? –Le pidió en francés al encargado.

-¿Sabes francés? –le preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Ouí Garzón (debería de ser con otra letra pero no aparece en mi compu) –le respondió.

-¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? –Ahora le preguntó Draco.

-5: inglés, alemán, francés, japonés, español –Se los enumera.

-¿Cómo dices "te amo" en japonés? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Ai shiteru –le dice

-Akiko: Ai shiteru –Le dice a su novia.

-Jaja –Rió la chica –Yo también a ti Harry.

-¿A dónde iremos? -Sheyla vio el mapa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Lovre y depués a la torre Eiffel? -Yukito observó el mapa.

-También vamos al arco del triunfo -Sheyla lo señaló.

-De acuerdo y si podemos pasaremos a una tienda de recuerdos -Se ponen en marcha al estilo de turistas gringos, con mochilas a los hombros.

-Creo que debemos de llevarle algo a Albus como mínimo -Severus veía todas las tiendas en camino hacia el Lovre.

-¿A cuántas cuadras de aquí se encuentra el museo? -Harry y Draco iban detrás de ellos.

-A 7 cuadras según el mapá -Severus lo señalo -y creo que son bastantes largas. Pero un poco de ejercicio nos hara mal.

-Cierto, aparte nos sirve para conocer mejor la ciudad -señalaban todo lo que les parecía importante.

-También compremos cosas Muggles para papá -los gemelos comenzaron a contar su dinero.

-Yo les diría mejor que lo ahorraran -Severus se volteó a verlo.

-Pero tenemos 300 Euros cada uno -se los mostraron.

-Sí, gracias a Albus quien siembre nos da, pero piensen; esos Euros pueden llegar aconvertirse en 1000 Euros -hace a los gemelos guardar su dinero.

-Incluso podrían llegar a ser más -Draco apoyó a Severus -¿Gustan unas crepas? yo las disparo -señala un pequeño restaurante.

-Pues vayamos -se meten en el restaurante de postres franceses.

-Bon jour (discupen mi francés si está incorrectamente escrito, sólo estudie por un semestre y medio) -los saludó un mesero.

-Bon jour -le devolvieron el saludo y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Merci -les dan los menús, donde tenían los postres y losd iferentes sabores d ecrepas.

-Pardon ¿le glace avec chocolate et créme? -preguntó Sheyla.

-Uoi, le specielite -respondió el mesero.

-Je voila Un -le pide y después se voltea a ver a Draco -No te preocupes, yo pagaré ése -le dijo.

-De ninguna manera, dije que yo invitaría, aparte no sé que hacer con 5 millones de Euros en los bolsillos -Severus casi se atraganta al oir la noticia, con el Waffle que les regalaron por lanzamiento.

-No seas así, repártelo entre los pobres -le dijeron Fred y George.

-Es mucho el dinero que traes encima -señaló Severus en lo que el mesero se marcha con las comandas.

-Eso le dije a mi padre pero él me dijo "Nunca es demaciado".

-¿Le llevamos a Albus? -preguntó Akiko.

-Yo les llevaré a lso qeu se quedaron del clan -dijo Draco.

-Sí, para Ronnie -opinaron los gemelos.

-Pues de una vez les llevamos a todos, pero vendremos de nuevo aquí cuando ya regresemos con los demás -mientras ellos hablan, el mesero se acerca con los cafés y los vasos de leche y el helado de Shey.

-Mira que rico -dijo Harry al ver el helado de Shey.

-¿También quieres uno Harry? -le preguntó Draco.

-No gracias, sólo comentaba -de repente el mesero les entrega sus crepas y éstas eran d eun tamaña mounstroso -.Creo que esto me quitará als ganas d eun helado -se las comienzan a comer.

-Pamba al que no se la acabe -dijo Akiko.

-Sí, no me vayan a hacer gastar en balde los amenazó Draco con una cuchara llena de miel.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes -dijeron los gemelos Weasley, los cuales eran apoyados por Yukito, quien prácticamente deboraba su crepa.

-Yuki, así me recuerdas a Remus -dijo Severus.

-La comida para mi, especialmente los postres son lo mejor que puede existir -casi Yukito no se veía por la torre tan grande de crepas que tenía delante de él.

-Un día haremos un concurso entre Remus y tú,para ver quien gana. Draco, préstame la miel -Draco le pasa la miel a Severus -Gracias -ecomienza a untar a su crepa.

-¿Cómo está tu helado, Shey? -preguntó Harry.

-Rico -cuando se lo acaba, se pone de pie -Voy a ver unas revistas en lo que ustedes acaban. Voy a esa librería -se dirige hacia un local que estaba enfrente del restaurante y agarró una revista. Cuando d epronto -...¡Un momento! -salió corriendo por la puerta -¡Vick! -corrió a un chico que curiosamente se parecía a ella.

-No pensé qeu me descubrirías -el chico tenía la mirada fría como el hielo y se notaba que era frió y calculador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sheyla se notaba molesta -¿Acaso me estásespiando? -Vick rió secamente, era una sonrisa peor a las que solía usar Severus, antes de ser amigo de Harry. Sheyla sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Llevo espiándote desde que llegaste a Hogwarts ¿no sabías que Morgana me mandó?-se sentó en una barda, de forma arrogante -Pero, ése no es el punto. Sólo vengo a decirte que eres una estúpida-Sheyla lo ve fijamente.

-¿Y por qué? -lo miró retadoramente.

-Tienes un gran poder sobre todas las creaturas mágicas y rehuyes a aliarte con Voldemort -casi se lo escupe en la cara.

-Yo tengo mis razones para no aceptar, y le doy gracias a los cielos que este poder no te haya sido otorgado .lo señala . sí no, sé de lo que serías capaz.

-¿Capaz yo?.No necesito ese estúpido poder para que pueda matarte -habló despreciativamente, mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿Acaso piensas matarme? -Ella también preparó su varita.

-No merezco honor tan grande -Sheyla lo vio extrañado, pero de repente y sin que ella se diera cuenta.Morgana aparece detrás de ella.

-Crucio -grita la chica y le da a Sheyla por la espalda, la cual grita de dolor.

-¡Shey! -Severus al oírla gritar,se paro tan de golpe de la mesa que casi la voltea.

-¿Qué estará pasando? -Akiko también se puso de pie.Mientras veía a Seversu correr calle abajo y preparar su varitan -¡Severus ha sacado la varita, puede ser algo grave! -Akiko también preparó la suya.

-No hay opción -Yukito se transforma en Yue, para tener más poder.

-¡Deja a Shey en paz! -vieron que Severus les apuntaba con la varita.

-¡Locomotor mortriz! -gritó Vick, apuntando a las piernas de Severus.

-¡Expeliarmo! -Severus le apuntó, pero el hechizo de Vick le dio de lleno y lo hizo caer en el suelo, golpéndose con brusquedad el hombro qeu tenía herido.

-¡Sev! -gritó Seheyl al verlo.

-No te rpeocupes por mí -se veía que aún no soltaba su varita -. Esto apenas ha comenzado -dijo determinante.


	25. El duelo más mortal

Capítulo XXV

El duelo más mortal.

Me das risa ¿dices que esto apenas empieza? –Vick se acercó a Severus y le pisó la cabeza., haciéndolo gritar de dolor -.Creo que ya estoy terminando contigo, y créeme –le susurró al oído de manera envenenada , non me causa ningún placer terminar con el traidor, en vez de que lo haga el gran Lord Voldemort –ahora le pisa el hombro y termina por destrozárselo.

¡No, Sevie- En ese momento llegan lo demás.

¿Así qué hay más entrometidos? –Vick truena los dedos y detrás de él parecen 4 mortífagos.

Por todos los cielos –Draco se puso a un lado de Harry.

Quien lo diría… -Averi avanzó hacia Draco -. El propio hijo de Lucius Malfoy nos resultó un traidor.

No me asustan tus palabras, si quieres írselo a escupir a mi padre¡Hazlo, adelante, pero a mi nadie me amenaza –apretó los puños con furia y le puso la varita en frente de la cara.

Y por aquí tenemos al niño que vivió, peor no por mucho tiempo –Crabbe veía amenazadoramente a Harry.

¡Ustedes le hacen algo a esos niños y ya verán! –Severus intentó incorporarse con una sola mano.

Sevie, Sevie, Sevie; que gran alegría le daría a quien no debe ser nombrado, tener tu cabeza como recuerdo, arriba de su trono y tu piel como tapete a sus pies –Severus le sonrió de una manera despreciativa a Nott.

Créeme que un honor tan bajo como el que tú aspiras no me lo merezco –Su voz recordaba bastante al Severus de antaño.

Los gemelos pelearían contra Nott y Lestrage, pero Yue se acerca a ellos.

Será mejor que ustedes vayan a buscar a Albus Dumbledore. Ustedes son los únicos que no han combatido.

Fred y George vieron que Draco y Harry ya estaban muy heridos, pero aún seguían en pie de lucha.

Apúrense –de nuevo habló -.Sino todos podrían morir –les da un traslador -.Éste los llevará directamente a donde se encuentre Albus Dumbledore. –los dos lo toman y sienten una sacudida bajo el ombligo y desaparecen del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
La Acrópolis se alzaba majestuosa aun en sus ruinas y un gran grupo de magos se hallaba paseando en ella.

Ésta era la sede donde su reunían los gobernantes del pueblo de la Grecia antigua –les comenzó a explicar el guía, Mientras McGonagall se echaba aire con un gran abanico.

Nosotros aquí con este sol. Remus dime¿no crees que los que se fueron a Francia se la están pasando de lujo? –se quejó Sirius.

Puede que sí –los dos sacaban la lengua.

Los antiguos griegos… -el guía siguió hablando.

Creo que la historia de Nick casi decapitado es más interesante que esto –Pince al oír a Sirius, le golpeó con un plumero.

Por lógica también deberían de interesarse por la historia de los muggles –los regaño por igual a los dos.

Creo que las cosas que los muggles llaman video son más entretenidas. Sinceramente este tipo me recuerda a las clases del profesor Binns –todos se voltearon sorprendido a ver a Percy por lo que acababa de decir¿acaso aceptaba que las clases del profesor Binns eran bastante aburridas, pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al oír un "plop".

¡Son Fred y George! –señaló Ron.

¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Se acercaron corriendo a él ¡Rápido, es una emergencia¡En Francia los demás se están batiendo en un duelo contra mortífagos! –le explicaron y nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¡Alastor, Black, Lupin, Obscured, Charlie y Bill. Será mejor que vengan conmigo- Luego se voltea a ver a los demás –ustedes regresen al hotel –todos asienten –Filch, te encargo que nadie salga –el conserje asiente ¡Vámonos! –desaparece junto a los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el lugar de la batalla ya no se distinguía quien era quien.

Draco Malfoy tenía la boca y al nariz rotas, pero aún así no dejaba de lanzarle maldiciones a Every.

Crucio –se oyó por ahí y el cuerpo de Harry se agitó con un terrible espasmo.

¡Harry! –Severus quería ir a ayudarlo, cuando de pronto se oyó…

¡Expeliarmus! –y las varitas de todos los mortífagos salieron disparadas.

Mmm, ya veo –Vick vio a Dumbledore acompañado de los demás –vámonos –regresó las varitas a sus verdaderos dueños.  
¡Nada… escúchenme bien! –Detrás de sus gafas de media luna, los ojos de Albus Dumbledore destellaban furia ¡Tenía que ser una buena excusa para que se separan del grupo! –los chicos a pesar de que estaban bastante heridos, se estremecieron ante la mirada furiosa del director.

Albus, nosotros sólo… -Severus intentó disculparse.

¡Nada Snape! –Severus pegó un pequeño brinco por el susto -.No quería tomar esta determinación, pero… terminando este paseo, harás tu maleta en Hogwarts –Severus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Albus, acaso me estás diciendo que… -se puso más pálido aún.

Exacto, que has quedado despedido –Harry se acercó a Severus.

¡No puede despedirlo profesor! –el niño hacia un gran esfuerzo por caminar.

¡Cierto, no fue su culpa! –Draco apoyó a Harry.

¡Tú cállate Harry! –lo regañó Sirius.

¡Tú realmente quieres que se vaya Severus! –le gritó Harry furiosamente a su padrino.

Harry, tranquilo –Remus intentó calmarlo.

¡O no, Sirius! –Sirius al escuchar eso apretó la mandíbula.

Harry… -el animago intentaba sonar tranquilo.

¡No me digas nada! –se tapó los oídos.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que se te ocurrió hacerte amigo de éste! –Sirius señaló a severus de manera acusadora.

¡Yo maldigo la hora en que te conocí y la hora en que recibí al carta de Hogwarts! –no podían creer lo que escuchaban ¡También maldigo la hora en la que le dije al sombrero seleccionador que no quería ir a Slytherin! –por lo mientras Akiko y Yue le aplicaban a los muggles, que habían visto todo, un obliviate.

¡Vámonos todos al hotel! –Dumbledore tele transporta a todos y aparecen en el hotel.

¡Ya están aquí! –todos corrieron al hall.

¡Y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar Sirius! –Harry fue sentado por Remus en uno de los sillones.

¿Qué ha pasado? –Hermione se acerca a ellos.

¡Qué este viejo decrépito! –Harry señaló acusadoramente a Dumbledore con el índice de la mano derecha y todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, sin creer que Harry le faltara así el respeto al director ¡Este viejo decrépito a corrido a Severus del colegio! –ahora todos ven a Severus.

Bueno, luego discutimos esto –Poppy se acercó a ellos -.Ustedes necesitan ser curados.

También Sheyla –susurró Severus.

Sí, también curaré a la señorita Ryddle –los ayudan a subir ala enfermería del hotel.

¡Juro que si Sevie se va, yo me iré con él! –gritó harry mientras lo ayudaban a subir.

¡Y yo también! –Draco lo secundó.

Sí, sí, ya les dijimos que luego hablamos de eso –Ojo loco empujaba a Draco.

¿Tan mal estuvo la cosa, Albus? –Minerva se acercó a preguntarle.

Mal es poca cosa –el director se sentó frente a ella.

Pero de aquí que hayas decidido sacar a Severus de Hogwarts. Albus, me late que algo malo pasó, para que ellos entraran al duelo –los demás profesores se sentaron con ellos.

Pues claro, de haber estado yo, ese duelo se hubiera acabado en un segundo, siempre hace falta mi ayuda tan valiosa –Lockhart comenzó a darse aires de grandeza.

¿Sa- sabes? –Quirrell le tocó el hombro –Ca –cállate la bo –boca –todos le aplaudieron.

Volviendo a lo anterior. Será mejor que les pregunte… -McGonagall ahora fue interrumpida por madame Pomfrey.

Disculpa Albus, pero la Srita. Ryddle me dijo que quería hablar contigo –Albus se pone de pie y sigue a la enfermera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería; Draco a su lado tenía a los gemelos Weasley y a Lee Jordan, los cuales trataban de sacar más información. A lado de Harry, quien había sido sedado se encontraban: Ron, Hermione y sirius y a lado de Severus que tenía un brazo vendado hasta el hombro, se hallaban Melody y Kathie.  
-Srita. Ryddle –Albus se acercó a la cama y Akiko y Yukito se hicieron a un lado.

Por favor profesor…todo…fue mi culpa –le platica lo que pasó -... Y es por eso que Severus y los demás entraron a defenderme.

¿Qué es ese tal Vick de usted? –el director se sentó en una de las sillas.

Es… mi hermano gemelo –todos los que cuidaban a los enfermos, se voltearon sorprendidos a verla –Por eso le pido que no expulse a Severus de Hogwarts –el director se para de la silla.

Será algo que tendré que pensar. Severus se ha estado portando muy mal en este viaje –sale de la enfermería.

Oh, Dios –Sheyla ya no sabía que hacer –sólo me queda otra cosa pro hacer –ahora akiko se sentó a un lado de ella.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Yuki se sentó del otro lado.

No puedo decirles –se recuesta en la cama -.Sólo me queda pedirles a ustedes dos que los cuiden mucho –con esas palabras ambos muchachos comprendieron lo que Sheyla iba a hacer.

Pero si tú te vas… –dijo Akiko en voz baja, para que los otros no la escucharan.

Acabaran los problemas con Morgana y mi hermano –fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida.

¿Crees que lo haga? –Yuki le preguntó a su hermana mientras salían de la enfermería

Sí, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza, es muy difícil que la deje –bajan los escalones hacia el hall.

¿Cómo siguen? –los rodearon los demás.

Bien, Poppy dice que mañana saldrán todos –se sientan en los sillones.

Sólo esperamos que Albus no saque a Sevie –apoyó Aileen.

¿Y si hablamos todos con él? –opinó Dean Thomas.

Tal vez si el demostramos cuanto queremos a severus, desde que ha cambiado –todos daban su opinión.

Pues ojalá quiera escucharnos –Ceywen vio venir a Remus en camino.

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo –habló Remus, mientras se sentaba a lado de Ceywen -.Sirius está muy arrepentido por su comportamiento de hace rato.

¡No podemos dejar que el Clán comience a separarse! –gritó Oliver Wood.

Cierto, le costó mucho trabajo a Harry hacer cambiara Sevie y que éste se hiciera amigo de Sirius –todos se oían tristes.

Harry amenazó con irse y draco por igual y lástima del niño platinado, ya me comenzaba a caer de lujo –cuando Angelina estaba hablando, los demás cuidadores que se hallaban en la enfermería, se presentaron en el hall.

Todos se han dormido –les informó Kathie Black.

Es bueno. OK vamos a cenar –todos pasan al comedor del hotel.

Albus, piensa bien las cosas, por favor –Mcgonagall se sentó a su lado.

Lo he pensado y no cambiaré de opinión. Filch –ahora ve al conserje , escribe una carta al profeta en la sección de empleos: "Hogwarts busca a un nuevo profesor de pociones" –al oír eso todos gritaron que "no" muy fuerte, pero el director no les hizo caso.

¡Quiero regresarme a Hogwarts! –gritó Ceywen.

¡Cierto, ya no quiero continuar con este viaje! –ahora habló Sam.

Sirius, has algo –Naiko lo agarró de un brazo.

¡Severus no tuvo la culpa de nada! –dijo Kilye Smith.

En el comedor se estaba armando una muy grande, Alastor Moody se puso de pie.

Chicos –intentó calmarlos , nadie puede repeler está decisión –los hizo sentarse a todos.

¡No hay duda que entre más viejo, más loco! –todos le aplaudieron a Lee Jordan, más sin embargo el director estaba muy tranquilo.

Muchachos –Moody habló de nuevo -. Si quieren hacerle un favor a Severus, les suplico que acabemos este viaje y con la mayor felicidad posible, así Severus podrá llevarse un buen recuerdo –todos se sientan -. Así está mejor –pero no digamos que todos cenaron con muchas ganas.

Oh, no –susurró Hermione.

Si Severus fuera como antes, haría fiesta por que se va, pero ahora… -Ron sólo picaba su carne sin probarla siquiera.

Ya hora quien sabe como tome esto Severus –Fred y george regresaron su cena sin tocarla siquiera.

Mañana ya es el último día que pasaremos aquí en Grecia, y mañana volaremos hacia México, a las 11 de la noche –Dumbledore hablaba y los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff fingían no escucharlo.

Malditos Slytherin –los señaló Ernie Mcmilan.

Claro, se jactan de alegría al saber que Severus por fin se va a ir –Justin se cruzó de brazos.

Ganas no me faltan de pudrir todos estos jitomates y echárselos encima –dijo Cho- Chang.

Pero si haces magia, el ministerio podrá expulsarte –le dijo Marietta, su mejor amiga.

Lo sé –se sentó de mala gana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya pasaban las 11:30 de la noche, Sheyla se presentó en la habitación del director.

Éste se hallaba sentado frente a un escritorio y escribía unas cosas.

Ah, Srita. Ryddle –alzó la mirada y su pluma voló mágicamente hacia el tintero y el pergamino se enrolló.

Vengo a darle las gracias y a despedirme –Traía con ella un baúl y estaba atraviada con una capa de viaje de color esmeralda.

Pero Srita. Ryddle… –intentó detenerla.

Sí usted no quiso cambiar de opinión, yo tampoco lo haré, con su permiso –Sheyla salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El clima que imperaba afuera era mortal, las calles de Grecia lucían lúgubres y nada peor que sus ruinas.

En la noche, Grecia luce aterradora –Sheyla voltea hacia el hotel -.Adiós Severus, sé que con Kathie serás más feliz –toma su baúl y lo arrastró una cuadras más abajo, saca su varita y llama al autobús noctámbulo.

El autobús noctámbulo, el cual se aparece en cualquier parte del mundo, Sin importar donde se encuentre usted –anunció Stan -. Suba por favor –ayudó a Sheyla con su equipaje.  
-Gracias –se sienta en una de las camas y Stan le da un chocolate caliente.

¿A dónde, perdón? –Sheyla dice que a Liverpool, Inglaterra.

De acuerdo –el autobús arrancó con un gran estruendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ala mañana siguiente, Minerva, le comentaba a Severus, quien aún estaba en cama, la decisión del director.

Entonces sí me quiere fuera –se oía un poco triste.

Realmente lo siento –Minerva lo abrazó.

Sé que lo sientes –volteó a ver a Harry y éste se mostraba furioso.

Pues yo no me quedaré en el colegio. Donde vayas tú, iré yo –se incorporó de la cama.

Cierto –Draco se puso de pie.

Veo que Sheyla se recuperó antes que ustedes –Hermione señaló la cama.

No es eso, Sheyla se ha ido –dijo Akiko agachando la cabeza.

¿Cómo que se fue? –Severus se paró de golpe de la cama y corrió fuera de la enfermería.

Severus –lo vio el barón sanguinario y voló detrás de él.

Severus, aunque quieras alcanzarla ya no podrás –Yukito corría detrás de él.

¿Y por qué? –intentaba abrir la puerta del hotel con una sola mano.

Ella se marchó anoche –eso hizo a Severus frenarse en plena calle y casi es atropellado de nueva cuenta y esta vez por un autobús.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería Kathie y Melody hacían acto de presencia.

¿Dónde está Severus?

Salió a estirar los pies –mintió Sirius y con eso Kathie salió de la enfermería.

Dice Albus que cuando se sientan mejor –Melody vio a Draco y Harry , que bajen a desayunar –Harry se volteó a verla.

Gracias, pero iremos a desayunar después –se oía bastante irritado y Melody salió de la enfermería.

Pase lo que pase –oyeron hablar a Sirius –No le digan ni a Melody y ni siquiera a Katalina a donde ha ido Severus –todos asienten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus avanzó lentamente hacia Yuki.

Por casi te matan –le dijo.

Lo hubiera preferido –le dijo Severus mientras no le prestaba atención a todas las majaderías que el decían los automovilistas (Pues claro, tampoco sabe griego).

Este viaje no está saliendo como todos lo esperábamos –En lo que escuchaba Yukito; Severus caminaba a lado de él y arrastrando los pies –A propósito Sevie, antes de que se fuera… -Yukito buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su blusa –Shey me pidió que te diera esto –le da una carta.

Muchas gracias –guarda la carta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y llegando al hotel se dirigió a su habitación, sin pelar siquiera la directora.

Severus –Remus lo vio entrar en la habitación y vio a Sirius también.

Hola –saludó a los dos secamente.

Sirius tiene algo importante que decirte –el nombrado se puso de pie.

Lo siento, nunca debí decirle a Harry que maldecía la hora en que te volviste su amigo –Severus lo ve fijamente.

Olvídalo –le dijo –, sé que estabas dolido –los dos se abrazan.

Caray, tú si hubieras resultado ser un muy buen merodeador –se sentaron los tres juntos -. Ahora, por otra parte, veo que Shey te gustaba –eso hizo bajar la cabeza a Severus entre apenado y entristecido ¡Hey, pero no te pongas así, ella va a volver –le palpa el hombro -. Y en cuanto a Katalina, yo le advertí que la dejarías por ser como es, pero no problem, yo no le diré nada de nada –se pone de pie -. Ahora si me disculpan , iré a disculparme con Harry –lo dejan salir.

Creo que Sirius tiene razón, Sheyla volverá algún día –Remus el pasa a Severus el brazo por los hombros.

Pero más correcto sería que yo fuera a buscarla –sacó la carta de su pantalón.

_Querido Severus:_

_Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor (por una parte), ya que así Morgana y Vick no los atacaran más a ustedes (ellos dos andan atrás de mí y si me alejo de ustedes saldrá mejor). Bueno, por otra parte no tuve éxito. Yo pensaba que si me iba, Dumbledore te perdonaría, pero me falló y veo que está muy empeñado en buscar a otro profesor de pociones. De ser así, te deseo mucha suerte, y pienses lo que pienses para tu futuro, que sea lo mejor y sé que lo harás muy bien._

_Por Kathie no te apures, te aconsejaría que siguieras con ella, aunque suene un poco inútil, pero no vale la pena en estos momentos echar más leña al fuego._

_También te diré que Harry. Digan lo que le digan, se irá contigo. El niño te ha llegado a tomar mucho cariño, y te ve como al hermano que nunca tuvo._

_Draco es quien se merece mis respetos, mira que ace4ptar que traicionó a su padre y no dejarse intimidar por los demás mortífagos. Draco enserio que cambio y se veía que era un chico muy difícil._

_De Sirius son varias cosas; la primera es que para ti sería un amigo a todo dar y consejero. Aprecia su cambió contigo (que sé que nunca imaginaste que se daría una amistad así), la segunda es que, sé que dejará que Harry se vaya contigo, sabe que el chico lo necesita y eso le ayudará a madurar (Sí así resulta, cuídalo mucho y enséñale más cosas que puede aprender de ti, menos XXX)_ –Severus rió ante eso.

_De eso ya se encarga su padrino_ –siguió leyendo la carta –_y quien mejor para enseñarle esas cosas, creo que Sirius sabe más que ninguno_ –de nuevo risas por parte de Severus y Remus.

_Remus; que yo sé que leerás esta carta, sé que para Severus serás un gran apoyo y para Sirius igual, nunca dejes vencerte y menos por ese mal que te aqueja, ya que Ceywen llegó a tu lado, para ayudarte a soportarlo y llevarlo a cabo._

_A Ronnie le digo que ame cada día más a Hermione, ya que ella es una niña y amorosa, aparte inteligente, y él, Ronald, está madurando mucho y llegará a ser muy grande._

_A mis gemelos les digo que nunca cambien, ya que ellos le inyectan la alegría al Clan, y que nunca se dejan vencer por nada._

_Bueno Sevie, sé que le dirás esto a todos y si piensan algún día, de meter a alguien en el Clan principal, piensa mucho en Quirrell, sé que te sonará extraño, pero será un buen elemento._

_Sin más por el momento y pronto tendrás noticias mías._

_Con amor._

_**Sheyla Ryddle.**_

Severus guardó la carta.

Lo malo es que no me dice a donde se fue –se veía bastante triste.

Tal vez por el momento sea lo mejor –Remus se pone de pie -.Bueno, pensemos en Quirrell.

Tienes razón, el pobre no merece sufrir con Lockhart –Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius entró en al habitación y vio que Harry ya estaba ahí y con un popote que usaba como cerbatana, le escupía papelitos a un retrato que tenía en la pared.

Harry –se acercó a la cama.

Que quieres –le dijo en un tono tan cortante que parecía que aún seguía enojado con él.

He ido a disculparme con Severus –se sienta en la cama.

Vaya, era lo mínimo que podrías hacer –moja otro papelito con saliva y le da al retrato.

Y ahora quiero disculparme contigo –le tocó el hombro.

¿Aj�? –seguía disparando papelitos.

Y a decirte que si Severus se va, te dejaré ir con él –eso hizo a Harry bajar su cerbatana.

¿Lo dices en serio? –se notaba su ansia en la cara.

Te doy mi palabra –puso la mano en alto.

Hecho –Harry chocó su mano con la de Sirius.

Pues ya arreglada la situación, ya puedes quitar mi retrato de la pared y dejarle de dar con tu cerbatana –Harry rió.

Deberías ver el de Draco –Sirius fue ala habitación del chico y éste le daba Dumbledore con chicle ya masticado.

Caray, tú estás más grueso –dijo Sirius al ver el retrato.

Mi padre tiene razón, al decir que es un viejo chiflado –Escupe otro chicle con una cerbatana igual a la de Harry.

Pero tan siquiera yo me iré con Severus, después de este viaje y todo gracias a Sirius –Harry ve a su padrino.

Y yo también me iré, no necesito del permiso de mi padre para hacerlo –deja al cerbatana a un lado.

Eso Draki, no te dejes –Harry le golpeó la espalda.

¿Draki, eso se oyó muy bien –Severus y Remus entran a la habitación.

¿Vamos a comer algo? –Los otros hace media hora que dejaron el comedor –anunció Remus.

Pues vamos –Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie.

Veamos que hay para desayunar –se sentaron en una mesa y vieron llegar a Hermione, Ron y los gemelos Weasley.

¿No han desayunado? –les preguntó Remus cuando se sentaron.

No –les dijeron.

Sheyla les dejó algo escrito –Severus les da la carta y los demás la leen.

Snif, hasta que alguien aprecia lo que somos –Fred y George se suenan con el mantel de la mesa.

Bueno, hay que pedir unos huevos con tocino –todos dicen que sí.

Y unos vasos con leche –llaman a un mesero y le dicen que quieren.

Que lástima que Shey se haya ido –dijo Hermione.

Sí, y sobre todo que empezaba un romance con Sevie –al oír eso de Harry, Hermione abrió la boca sombrada y Sirius pisó a su ahijado.

¿O sea que le pones el cuerno a Kathie? –le preguntó Hermione a Severus en un susurro.

Algo por el estilo –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

Pico de cera ¿eh Mione? –pidió Ron.

¿Qué me crees que soy?. Aparte es Sevie quien elige, pero no quiero estar en los zapatos de Katalina cuando se entere –pide un café negro.

Pues tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse –les llegan sus desayunos.

Miren, es Quirrell-Harry lo señaló.

¡Quirrell! –Severus le gritó desde la mesa ¿Ya desayunaste? –le preguntó.

No-no, aún no –respondió.

Pues vente para acá –Sirius lo jaló , no te queremos sólo como dedo –lo sienta ne una silla ¡Mesero, otra orden igual!

Pe-pero yo… -Intentó hablar el profesor.

Pero nada –Sirius lo calló.

Aparte queremos jalarte para el Clan –Quirrell abrió la boca sin comprender y Severus le guiñó el ojo en forma de complicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Solo dos son los primeros en viajar al siguiente país y alguien se pospone para maestro de pociones.


End file.
